El pasado oculto de Clow
by sunako-koike
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde que se selló a Vacio y Sakura se enfrenta a unos extraños seres que juran venganza contra Clow, ahora ella deberá averiguar qué es lo que quieren, aunque para eso deba valerse de Tomoyo y su espíritu aventurero, y aún peor, buscar a Shaoran, quien ha dejado de responder cartas. Una nueva aventura que la llevará a descubrir el pasado del verdadero Clow.
1. Chapter 1

*Personajes propiedad de las CLAMP

* * *

"Tomoeda se ve triste desde tu partida, los árboles lucen sin vida, hasta pareciera que el sol es más opaco y las calles por donde paseábamos han perdido toda chispa de alegría; sin embargo, la gente parece no notarlo, quizás sea cierto, sólo soy yo quien vive en el pasado en la espera de tu regreso."

Sakura Kinomoto, una joven de 17 años despertó abrumada por el sonido del despertador en su acogedora habitación, llevaba más de quince minutos sonando pero recién obtenía la atención de la chica, quien lucía desorientada aún sin saber dónde estaba.

-¡Sakura!- escuchó en una voz tan aguda que la hizo taparse los oídos.

-Cállate Kero, quiero dormir un rato más, sólo un poco más.

-Sakura, has dormido ya bastante. Si no te apresuras no llegarás ni a la segunda clase.

-P-pero puse tres alarmas-la chica se había incorporado y se tallaba los ojos.

-Ya has pagado los otros dos.-dijo la criatura alejándose, ya preparado para la reacción de su ama.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser! – gritó mientras se levantaba como torbellino y se vestía lo más rápido que podía.

-No importa cuántos años pasen ¿no es así? Nunca vas a cambiar.- dijo Kero observándola con los brazos cruzados.

Diez minutos después la castaña patinaba a toda velocidad hacia la preparatoria Seijou. El camino era el de toda su vida, árboles de cerezo, el panadero en bicicleta, la señora que arrojaba agua a la calle; sólo faltaba Yukito. No pudo evitar que su imaginación lo colocara en la escena, como cada mañana.

La familia de Sakura sí había cambiado. Touya y Yukito se habían mudado a Tokio hacía tiempo para ir a la universidad, el moreno se había decidido por Derecho y actualmente había iniciado una especialización mercantil; por su parte el guardián había elegido algo más sensible y era curador de arte, se encargaba de reconstruir piezas históricas y darles mantenimiento. Ambos trabajaban a medio tiempo en un restaurante que estaba debajo del apartamento que compartían en la capital, y aunque les iba muy bien, regresaban de vez en cuando a pasar los fines de semana a su pueblo natal.

El padre de la chica seguía impartiendo clases en la Universidad y después de que una de sus investigaciones se hubiera vuelto famosa, era muy requerido para las expediciones no sólo del país sino extranjeras; justo dos días antes había volado a Egipto, donde pasaría una larga temporada investigando el Valle de los Reyes. Sakura pasaba mucho tiempo sola en casa, pero lejos de sentirse triste se sentía feliz y orgullosa por su familia.

Como era su costumbre, la chica llegó tarde y se ganó un regaño por parte de la profesora, quien comenzaba a hartarse de la impuntualidad de la joven. Tras una leve pausa la chica tomó su lugar a lado de Tomoyo quien le dedico una sonrisa y le tendió una botella de agua, ella la aceptó con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Miró de reojo y vio que la amatista se encontraba dibujando vestidos en los márgenes de su libreta, una costumbre que había adquirido recientemente.

-¿Un mal despertar?- le susurró la amatista.

-Como cada mañana- le contestó mientras abría el libro de matemáticas e intentaba concentrarse en él.

Sakura y Tomoyo tenían por costumbre ir al parque pingüino cuando se trataba de hablar de cosas serias; es decir magia. Se habían sentado en las cabezas de esas criaturas y la morena esperaba a que su amiga se decidiera a hablar, amaba esas tardes de misterio que la transportaban a Baker Street y la hacían sentir colega del gran Sherlock Holmes.

-¿Aparecieron de nuevo?- probó Tomoyo al ver que Sakura no decía nada.

-Si, esta vez cerca del templo Tsukimine.- dijo resignada- No puedo decir que sea un caso aislado ¿no es así?

-Las primeras semanas sólo sentías su presencia, pero recientemente se han hecho visibles esas… criaturas ¿no es cierto?- dijo la amatista recapitulando- ¿cuándo empezó todo?

-Hace mes y medio.- contestó la castaña.

-¿Hubo algún contratiempo anoche?

-No, las criaturas terminaron huyendo.

-Debiste llamarme, te he dicho que quiero tener todo filmado como material de investigación.

-Es peligroso Tomoyo, sabes que la última vez casi saliste herida ¿no tienes miedo?

-En absoluto, sé que a tu lado todo estará bien siempre.

-Tienes demasiada fe en mi Tomoyo, unos segundos más tarde y no te habría sujetado, no quiero que nada malo te pase.- le dijo preocupada.

-Estoy bien. Ahora, sabes que esta situación se ha ido de nuestras manos, los diarios hablan de extraños seres rondando Tomoeda e incluso en televisión han aparecido testigos.

-Lo sé, pero aún no sé qué hacer.

-Bueno, no pueden ser obra de Eriol porque él solía ser más sutil con sus demostraciones de magia, es decir no había testigos. No estoy segura de que sea un enemigo porque tampoco te han atacado de frente, sólo nos han perseguido. ¿Tú qué crees que sea?

-Están buscando algo, pero aún no lo encuentran. Y si te soy sincera no descartaría a Eriol tan pronto.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Has sentido su presencia?

-No, pero ayer aparecieron en la feria donde antes se encontraba su mansión, y no estaban simplemente de paso, buscaban algo, estoy segura.

-¿Has hablado con Yue?- preguntó la amatista mientras anotaba los datos obtenidos en su libreta de misterios, una agenda de los acontecimientos paranormales ocurridos en los últimos años, pero este superaba por mucho los otros.

-No quiero que deje su vida humana para venir a ayudarme. Ya sabes que tomaría el primer tren para venir en mi auxilio, quiero intentar terminar con esto yo misma.

-¿Y Eriol?

-Kero ha intentado contactarlo pero sin éxito. Ya no vive en su última dirección y no sé por dónde empezar a buscarlo.

-Déjame eso a mí.- lo anotó con letras grandes en su libreta y le sonrió- Y sobre…ya sabes ¿Has hablado con Shaoran?- lo dijo mirando con atención el semblante de la castaña.

-No tiene por qué enterarse, no es su asunto.

-Si supiera que algo pasa quizás vendría, acudió a nosotros cuando apareció esa chica que quería robar las cartas ¿recuerdas?

-Y fue la última vez que lo vimos ¿no es cierto?

Tomoyo asientió en silencio. Habían pasado cuatro años desde ese incidente, unos meses después de la carta debajo de la mansión de Eriol habían aparecido un par de magos atraídos por la magia residual de ese combate, la más difícil de vencer había sido una chica albina de no más de 12 años que había puesto en aprietos a Sakura; en esa ocasión Shaoran había acudido en su auxilio y juntos lograron hacerla desistir de su interés por las cartas Sakura. Sentimentalmente hablando, fue la última vez que los card captor se vieron y según lo que sabía, la última vez que hablaron, después de eso él simplemente había cortado toda comunicación.

Sakura lo pasó bastante mal el primer año. Para el segundo aun albergaba una última esperanza pero pronto se resignó a no volverlo a ver. Tomoyo habría querido hacer algo, pero su amiga le pidió que no lo hiciera, y aún contra sus deseos lo había intentado a través de Mei Lin, quién le dijo que no sabía las razones de su primo pero tampoco se entrometería. Esta respuesta no la había satisfecho, pero por más que utilizó sus métodos no logró hacerla hablar.

La castaña había comenzado a tener citas en ese último año, pero ninguna se concretó en una relación seria y no precisamente porque ella no quisiera, pero se dio cuenta que no podría revelarles todo el misterio en torno a su persona y eso era como mentirles. Yukito le había aconsejado que esperara, no era la única chica con magia en todo el país, en algún momento encontraría a alguien con quien pudiera sincerarse de su verdadera naturaleza.

-Lo lamento.- contestó Tomoyo- No quería recordarte cosas tristes.

-No importa Tomoyo, es algo pasado y no voy a dejar que me afecte de nuevo.

-Pongámonos manos a la obra, primero hay que descubrir que es lo que desean esos seres, así sabremos si debes atacar o quizás debamos ayudarles. Cuando estuve a punto de caer fue por una imprecisión mía que no dejare que vuelva a ocurrir. Seré el doble de precavida.

-¿Y qué propones para averiguarlo?

Una semana después, Sakura enfundada en una falda roja, con camisa negra y hombreras con botines a juego recorría el centro de Tomoeda, cuando se sintió segura se internó en el bosque de la ciudad. Kero apareció en su mochila e inspeccionó el lugar.

-¿Dónde está Tomoyo?- preguntó el ser acostumbrándose a la oscuridad.

-Le pedí quedarse en casa, es peligroso. Ya hizo suficiente dándome la ropa.

-¿Y en serio crees que lo hará?- preguntó el ser con una camisa a juego de la de su ama.

-Sinceramente no, encárgate de que no corra peligro.- suspiró antes de cerrar los ojos y concentrarse, buscaría cualquier signo de magia en la ciudad, pero también se dejaría al descubierto, los dejaría sentir su poder.- Los encontré.- dijo la chica en medio de una sonrisa mientras se internaba en el bosque buscando el lugar de donde había sentido las presencias.

Tomoyo seguía a la chica a una distancia prudente en su nueva bicicleta, había descubierto que tenía mejores tomas en ella que corriendo tras ella. Pronto Kero se le unió, dispuesto a protegerla como siempre.

Sakura llegó a un claro donde se encuentran las criaturas, parecieran un gato erguido torpemente, pero sus ojos están vacíos, lo que les confiere un aspecto siniestro.

-Hola ¿qué es lo que buscan?- dijo deteniéndose a una distancia prudente de ellos.

-Tu tener magia.- dijo el más grande que se acercó de forma torpe a la castaña.

-Así es, ¿qué buscan?- dijo un poco temerosa al ver que todos se acercaban y comenzaban a rodearla.- Aléjense… yo… ¡aléjense!- dijo más asustada, su símbolo brilló bajos sus pies y las cartas la rodearon de forma protectora.

-El símbolo del traidor.- dijo el que aparentaba ser el líder- Tu ser Clow.

-N-no Clow está muerto… él…- los gatos se abalanzaron sobre ella.- ¡Escudo!- gritó la castaña a tiempo de repelerlos y aprovechando la oportunidad para escapar, corrió a través de los árboles sintiendo como la seguían.- ¡Flecha!-gritó para quitárselos de encima al tiempo que veía a Kerberus bajar a su altura e invitarla a subir, era hora de retirarse.

Tomoyo presionó Stop en su celular parando el video al ver que Sakura se distraía. Estaban en el receso y habían encontrado un árbol lo bastante alejado para que pudieran hablar sin interrupciones.

-Al menos ahora sabemos que buscan a Clow.- Sakura observaba a Tomoyo anotar los nuevos datos en el cuaderno. – Aun así te expusiste mucho para grabarme.

-Ellos no iban contra mí, estaban demasiado ocupados contigo, es como si la magia atrajera magia. No sabían que te buscaban, es como si no te vieran, sólo a tus poderes. Ya viste su reacción cuando vieron el símbolo y cuando los atacaste con Flecha.

-Pero Clow murió hace mucho tiempo, no es posible que no supiera que no lo supieran.

-¿Y si esas cosas fueran sus contemporáneas? En mi opinión podrían ser un intento fallido de Kero y el guardián de Eriol.

-¿Pero por qué buscarlo aquí?

-Porque él murió en Tomoeda ¿no lo recuerdas? En la mansión que derribaron, quizás haya un vestigio de magia o algo así.

-¿Lograste encontrar a Eriol?- preguntó la castaña.

-He buscado por todos lados, pero su paradero exacto no lo sé. Tengo el nombre y dirección de su última escuela, pero es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.- Estuve pensando en ir a buscarlo allá.

-¿A Inglaterra? Pero eso sería…

-Si las cosas empeoran lo haré.-le dijo la amatista- Aunque aún podría conseguir más información en casa de la familia de Clow… los Li.

-No Tomoyo, no quiero que ellos se enteren, es un problema nuestro.

-Pero podría hablar con Mei Lin o con el señor Wei.

-No Tomoyo… las cosas…

-Me preguntaba dónde estaban- una voz tras ellas las hizo girarse- ¿se ocultaban de mí?- un chico de ojos verdes, cabello negro y acento de Osaka las observaba sonriendo.

-Hola Kenta ¿cómo estás?- dijo la amatista cerrando el cuaderno lo más discreta que pudo.

-Yo muy bien, son ustedes las que andan misteriosas. ¿Qué harán después de clase? ¿Quieren ir al karaoke? Iré con algunos chicos del grupo y…

-Paso- contestó Tomoyo mientras se ponía de pie- Sakura te espero en el salón, iré a refrescarme un poco.- se marchó sin siquiera mirar atrás.

-¿Dije algo malo?

-Tai Mishima está en tu grupo ¿no es así?

-Sí, es muy amigo de mi compañera de banca, no lo he tratado mucho pero creo que es un buen sujeto.

-Las personas se comportan de manera diferente dependiendo de con quién interactúan.- Sakura sonrió- ya estoy hablando como Eriol, quizás si tengo algo de él.

-Oye, oye no te comprendo, vas muy rápido.- el chico hizo una mueca que le arrebató una risa a su amiga.

-Es cierto, tú te mudaste apenas el año pasado y para entonces lo peor ya había pasado. No es ningún secreto así que tarde o temprano quizás te enteres. Tai y Tomoyo fueron novios unos meses cuando íbamos en último año de secundaria. Mi amiga se enamoró de una forma apasionada, ya sabes, ese amor que te hace cometer locuras.

-Sí, ya se dé cual hablas- el chico la miraba absorto mientras ella proseguía.

-Las cosas iban bien en un comienzo. Parecía ser una buena persona, la hacía reír, la cuidaba y perjuraba que la amaba y siempre estarían juntos; frases _cliché_ que todas estamos destinadas a oír y que pierden significado con los años.- dijo tristemente- y un buen día… las cosas terminaron, de una manera muy muy mala.

-¿Él hizo algo?

-Tomoyo no habla mucho de eso, pero te diré algo, ese chico la lastimó de maneras que tú y yo sólo podríamos imaginar.

-Nunca había escuchado eso… digo ni siquiera murmullos o algo por el estilo.

-Bueno cuando apenas cortaron él empezó a hablar mal de ella, ya sabes algunos hombres deben hacerlo para alimentar su ego. Pero ella no dijo nada, una vez me comentó que en 50 años cuando recuerde este incidente no quiere recordar una discusión horrible y se conforma con una desilusión, pero no le gusta estar cerca de él, vive su vida como si él en realidad estuviera muerto.

-Cuando alguien te lastima es un poco así ¿no es cierto? En realidad murió la persona que amas y sólo queda alguien que se le parece pero ya no es.

-Si, creo que si.- le sonrió de manera dulce- no menciones estas cosas frente a Tomoyo, hay cosas que tardan mucho en cicatrizar.

El timbre los alertó del final del receso y la castaña se puso de pie con ayuda del chico

-¿Me acompañarías a mi salón?

-Un placer escoltarla señorita.- le dijo él risueño.

Ese sábado en particular era caluroso. Sakura vestía una playera sin mangas anudada a la cintura y un pequeño short amarillo mientras tendía la ropa. Tomoyo se quedaría a dormir con ella y de regalo le había llevado una tarta de manzana.

-¿No se ha comunicado con Yukito?- preguntó la morena mientras ponía la mesa.

-No, Sakura es una terca en querer hacer las cosas a su manera. Pero Yue lo sabe, estamos ligados a nuestra ama, y sentimos cuando algo anda mal, no se ha presentado sólo porque está respetando su decisión de solucionarlo sola.

-Las cosas que están pasando no son normales y el que la confundan con Eriol no es buena señal, hasta yo lo sé.

-¿Qué has averiguado?

-Temo que menos de lo que quisiera, me gustaría haber tratado de conocerlo más cuando estuvo en Tomoeda ¿Crees que sepa lo que pasa?

-Es difícil saberlo, siempre fue un tipo muy extraño.

-Mi padre vive en Londres, lo llamé esta mañana y está dispuesto a acogerme si quiero ir a estudiar un tiempo, se puso muy feliz.

-Nunca hablas de tu padre.

-Es un poco doloroso aún. Mis padres se separaron cuando yo tenía seis o siete años, ambos eran muy tercos en cuanto a los negocios y al final sus ideas no congeniaban, ahora él maneja la sede en Londres y mi madre la de Tokio. En realidad no lo veo mucho, aunque intenta llamarme al menos una vez a la semana, se sorprendió un poco del favor que le pedí, pero accedió.

-Lo lamento.

-Tranquilo. No es de mi familia disfuncional de quien quiero hablarte ¿tu opinas que debo llamar a los Li? A final de cuentas ellos saben más de Clow que nosotros, quizás sepan a qué nos enfrentamos. Sé que Li no es tu persona favorita y a estas alturas tampoco la mía, pero si esas cosas empiezan a tener iniciativa.

-Lo sé. Pero creo que debemos esperar, al menos un par de días, no han aparecidos desde el encuentro de Sakura.

-Eso es lo que más me preocupa, tanta paz.

Sakura entró en la habitación sudando.

-¿Sucede algo?

-En absoluto, comamos.

Esa noche Sakura estaba relajándose en la bañera. Levantó ligeramente la cabeza para poder ver la luna, cuando era niña solía pensar que esa persona también la observaba y que no importaba que tan lejos estuvieran mientras ambos pudieran verla.

-Eso ya no importa- dijo suspirando- Fue hace mucho tiempo.

Cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba absorber por los recuerdos.

FLASH BACK

* * *

Allí estaba el parque pingüino con un sol a media tarde, ella esperaba nerviosa en los columpios mientras jugaba con sus pies ¿lo lograría? Mei Lin era una chica astuta y…

-¿Esperaste mucho?

Sakura levanta la mirada y se encuentra con dos ojos color chocolate mientras un rubor se apodera de su cara y contagia, sin querer a la de su compañero.

-No Shaoran, acabo de llegar.- le contesta sin mirarlo mientras siente como el corazón le duele de felicidad, una sonrisa se le escapa con tal pensamiento, es feliz.

-Mei Lin no me creía que fuera a salir con Yamazaki, porque sigue lastimado por lo de la obra, ya sabes, pero al final llamó su madre y logré salir.

-Yo debí mentirle a Tomoyo.- contesta con una sonrisa cómplice que los hace apartar la mirada por la vergüenza.

-¿Quieres caminar?- pregunta el chico mientras ella asiente y se dirigen en silencio a algún lugar que no tienen en mente, el propósito es pasar tiempo juntos, acostumbrarse a la presencia del otro.

Shaoran se frena después de un rato y toma tímidamente la mano de Sakura, quien se estremece sin poder evitarlo, lo mira fijamente y terminan perdiéndose en la mirada del otro. Ambos sienten el corazón salir de su pecho, el estómago hecho un torbellino y esas ganas de detener el tiempo en ese preciso momento, en el allí, el ahora, donde ambos son felices.

-Yo… tú… quiero hacer las cosas bien. A mi… a mí me gustas.- afirma el castaño con la boca seca.

-A mí también me gustas mucho Shaoran.- contesta ella sonrojada, le encanta decir su nombre porque sabe que muy pocos lo hacen, se siente especial.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- le dice mientras mira el suelo.

-Me encantaría- contestó ella radiante mientras observaba al chico, quien sonreía aun sin atreverse a mirarla.

-Soy feliz Sakura Kinomoto, soy enormemente feliz.- le dice con una sonrisa que hace que el corazón de la chica salte de alegría, que hace que queme.- ¿Podría? ya sabes…

-S-si… pero yo nunca…- su estómago era un caos y se volvió peor cuando los labios de él se toparon con los suyos. Fue un beso tímido y corto que terminó con una caricia de narices y con la frente de él apoyada en la de ella mientras recobraban el aliento y se atrevían a abrir lentamente los ojos.

Shaoran es el primero en recobrarse y sin más explicaciones toma su mano y siguen caminando. Sakura va radiante, ese había sido su primer beso y ni siquiera Tomoyo lo había visto, sólo ella y él; su pequeño secreto.

* * *

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Sakura abrió los ojos mientras se preguntaba si ese habría sido el primer beso de él, probablemente no. Era gracioso pensar en esas cosas después de tanto tiempo. Se disponía a salir de la bañera cuando sintió una garra en su garganta jalándola al fondo de la misma. Sintió el golpe contra el fondo de la bañera y vio las burbujas escapar de su boca cuando la abría para quejarse. Le ardió tragar agua e intentó incorporarse usando las manos, pero esa fuerza seguía sujetándola y era muy fuerte. Empezó a patear desesperada con cada vez menos aire.

Trato de calmarse y pensar en una solución, como había aprendido tras capturar las cartas Clow. Se concentró en el báculo y este llegó hasta sus manos bajo el agua, el brillo cubrió su cuerpo y le permitió liberarse del agarre. Salió apresurada de la tina luchando por respirar. Se apresuró a vestirse, y aun con la sensación de fuego en la garganta y las arcadas salió del baño para encontrarse a un de los gatos esperándola.

-¿Dónde estar Clow?- dijo el ser mientras la acorralaba.

-Muerto.- dijo ella sin perderlo de vista.

-Clow no poder morir- dijo el gato abalanzándose sobre ella.- Él lo tiene.

-¿Tiene qué?- gritó Sakura a la par de que el gato brincaba - ¡Fuego!- gritó la chica mientras la mujer aparecía y se impactaba contra el gato que chilló al verse chamuscado, pero lejos de darse por vencido cayó sobre sus patas traseras y brincó contra la maestra de las cartas, rodando ambos por las escaleras.

-¡Sakura!- gritó Tomoyo al verla caer y se apresuró en ir a su ayuda esquivando gatos con ayuda de un sartén, aunque ya tenía algunos rasguños en el rostro.

Por su parte Kero luchaba en su verdadera forma con otro de los gatos, pero sus ataques eran fácilmente esquivables por ellos, incluso el fuego no parecía dañarlos, en cambio las garras de ellos sí que lo habían lastimado.

La castaña miró cómo uno de los gatos tiraba el retrato de su madre al saltar sobre el guardián, y eso fue lo último que vio antes de sentir la rabia nacer en su interior y darle fuerzas de liberarse pese al dolor del brazo que se presumía herido debido a la lucha y la caída de las escaleras.

-¡Suficiente!- gritó con el báculo en una mano- ¡Clow no está aquí! Yo soy la guardiana de sus cartas y les ordeno alejarse de mi casa ¡Nieve!- gritó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos mientras una mujer aparecía frente a ella y el clima dentro de la casa se enfriaba, los gatos salieron corriendo tan rápido como habían entrado al observar a la mujer y a la chica.

Touya llegó al hospital hecho una furia. No le importó que la enfermera que lo atendió babeara por él, ni tampoco que todos en el elevador lo miraran como un bicho raro, de no haber sido por Yukito, quien lo seguía de cerca y sonreía a todos a modo de disculpa, sin duda lo habrían echado antes de que encontrara a su hermanita.

Cuando abrió la puerta y la miró con el yeso en el brazo, una marca roja en el cuello y el cabello revuelto no le importó contestar a los saludos de la amatista que tampoco se veía muy bien, ni las suplicas del doctor que le pedía guardar silencio.

-¡Monstruo! Eres una torpe, de que me sirve que seas una bestia si no eres capaz de protegerte de…

-Ya es suficiente To-ya- le dijo Yukito tapándole la boca a tiempo- los accidentes pasan ¿no doctor? Es decir, no podemos estar a salvo en todos lados ¿qué pasó pequeña Sakura?

-Me caí de las escaleras.- contestó la ojiverde asombrada de verlos allí y de que casi descubrieran su secreto frente a un doctor.

-¿Usted es su hermano?- preguntó el doctor- Ella está bien, sólo deberá tener el brazo así unas semanas por precaución, no es una lesión grave pero prefiero inmovilizarlo antes de que se vuelva a lastimar.

-No se preocupe me encargaré de ella ¿puede irse?- preguntó el moreno.

-Así es. Iré por el acta de responsiva, ahora vuelvo.- el hombre salió dejando a los cuatro dentro del cuarto.

-¡¿Qué estabas pensando?!-gritó el hermano al verse solo- ¿Dónde está ese guardián bueno para nada?- dijo mirando de forma furiosa a Tomoyo que la rehuyó mientras Kero aparecía entre sus cabellos.

-¡¿Quién te crees para hablarme así?! Soy Kerberus la bestia…

-Que debía proteger a mi hermana y en vez de eso la encuentro en el hospital.

-Eran demasiados, no es cómo que no hubiera hecho nada.- contestó la bestia a la defensiva.

-No lo regañes Touya, él tiene razón, si debes culpar a alguien es a mí por no ser lo bastante fuerte. Quisiera ser una mejor hechicera de lo que soy.

-Sakura…- Yukito la veía con tristeza- Eres la mejor hechicera y…

-Todos sabemos que no, se me encomendó proteger estas cartas y ni siquiera sé cómo usarlas para defenderme. No he tratado de aprender más de ellas y de mi magia y ahora veo que no estoy a la altura ante cualquier situación.

-Vayamos a firmar los papeles monstruo- le dijo el moreno de forma fraternal mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, ambos salieron dejando a los otros tres solos a propósito.

-Me alegro que Sakura se haya sincerado con su hermano y padre en cuanto a la magia- comentó Tomoyo aun nerviosa al verse blanco indirecto de la furia de Touya.

-Él ya los sabía, no eres el único humano observador en esa familia.- comentó Kero.- En cuanto a su padre, que esperabas, es su hija la aceptaría con todo y todo.

-Kerberus- Yukito lo miró serio- ¿Qué es a lo que nos enfrentamos?

-Algo del pasado de Clow, son seres felinos que pueden hablar y una fuerza que bien podría ser en esencia una carta.

-Sólo existimos cuatro guardianes, Clow se llevó el secreto a la tumba y el único capaz de saberlo es su reencarnación, de igual forma las cartas, por eso nuestro creador es reconocido por ser el más grande mago de la historia.

-Sólo te digo lo que vi y sentí. Esas criaturas no se comparan a nosotros, pero… no sé cómo más describirlas.

-Nadie conoce el secreto de nuestra creación… es…

-Quizás alguien se lo mostró a Clow- Tomoyo pensaba en voz alta- uno de ellos lo llamó traidor, quizás alguna clase de grupo mágico tenía la teoría y él la perfeccionó, ellos ahora lo ven como un robo.

-Estarían muertos- Yukito la miraba de forma profunda, más parecido a Yue que a su naturaleza humana.

-A menos que hubieran reencarnado.- Kero no se veía contento.- Tomoyo, debemos ir a Inglaterra a buscar a Eriol pero antes de eso debes llamar a casa del "mocoso".

-No puedes dejar sola a nuestra ama.

-No soy de ayuda, esas cosas tienen la misma naturaleza que nosotros, es como cuando peleamos con los seres de la reencarnación.

-Entonces los vencimos ¿recuerdas? Dependemos del nivel de magia de nuestro amo y…

-Y Sakura tiene razón, no está al nivel que quien controle a esos seres. Temo decirlo "conejo de nieve", pero nuestra ama está en desventaja y no le servimos como fuerza de ataque, aunque puedes intentarlo si no me crees.- el chico guardó silencio.

* * *

¡Volví! ya tenía tiempo que no escribía nada de Sakura y Shaoran y he vuelto :3 tenía esta historia desde hace como dos años en una libreta y me he decidido a publicarla y terminarla xD porque aun no tiene final. Espero les guste, las quiero 3


	2. Chapter 2

*Personajes propiedad de CLAMP

* * *

-¿Y qué le diré a la familia Li?

-Pide información, si es algo concerniente a Clow, ellos ya deben estar enterados como sucedió con las cartas, utiliza mi celular.- le alargó el artefacto- Yo iré con Touya, nos vemos en casa para hablar, pero no estoy de acuerdo en dejar sola a Sakura.

Esa noche en la casa Kinomoto todos se veían más serios que de costumbre, incluso Sakura no parecía la de siempre, estaba preocupada.

-Monstruo, no debiste callar que esto pasaba.

-Lo lamento hermano, no creí que pudiera llegar a mayores.

-Tomoyo llamó esta tarde a casa de los Li para saber si están enterados de que alguien busca a Clow, sería bueno escuchar que descubrió.- dijo Yukito pasándole la voz a Tomoyo quien tomó su cuaderno de notas y los miró a todos emocionada porque cada vez le recordaba más a los libros de detectives que tanto leía últimamente.

-Primero que nada Sakurita, no te preocupes no pedí hablar con él sino con Mei Lin. Me dijo que no sabe a ciencia cierta qué pasa pero en definitiva también en China tienen problemas. Los clanes más débiles se han estado encargando, pero está enterada de que tiene que ver con Clow y… apoya mi idea de buscar a su reencarnación en Inglaterra con ayuda de Kerberus .

-Y dejaran a mi hermana sola.- añadió el moreno.

-Yue se quedará con ella- afirmó el ser- porque temo que Tomoyo no podrá encontrarlo sin ayuda mágica.

-Pero Yukito perderá clases.- intervino Sakura- eso es injusto para él.

-Yo también me quedaré, no vas a permanecer sola.- le dijo Touya.

-En mi opinión esto nos sobrepasa- afirmó el guardián el sol- esas criaturas son más fuertes que nosotros y probablemente que Sakura en estos momentos. Lo lamento "chamaca" pero debo serte franco, tus niveles de magia no son los deseados para la dueña de las cartas y en parte, es también mi culpa por no exigirte más.

-P-puedo entrenar.- dijo la chica sintiéndose culpable- no quiero que se pongan en peligro por mí.

-Lo cierto es que ni Yue ni yo podemos enseñarte gran cosa. Nuestro trabajo era probarte para ser digna ama de las cartas, pero no para que te enfrentaras con otros magos, temo que en ese sentido quizás sólo la familia Li podría ayudar.

-¡No voy a ir a China ni a pedirles ayuda!- gritó la chica contrariada y después se llevó la mano sana a la boca y pidió una disculpa mientras Tomoyo y Kero se miraban.- Este ya no es su asunto, ellos querían las cartas y no lo consiguieron, lo que pase con ellas ya no es de su interés.

-Estamos de acuerdo en una cosa.- intervino Yukito- tanto Tomoyo como Kerberus deben ir a Inglaterra a buscar a la reencarnación de mi creador. Y por consiguiente, tanto Touya como yo nos quedaremos a cuidarte.

-No si encuentro una mejor solución.- dijo Sakura en voz baja.

-Llamaré a mi madre para que haga los preparativos ¿puedo usar su teléfono?- dijo la amatista poniéndose manos a la obra.

* * *

Una semana después Sakura y Tomoyo iban en una lujosa camioneta hacia el aeropuerto. El acuerdo era que la castaña se quedaría con la familia Daidouji hasta que la amatista partiera, de esa forma Yukito no perdería tantas clases hasta que fuera necesario, claro que Sakura seguía pensando en cómo persuadirlo.

-Hija ¿seguro que es lo que quieres?- preguntó Sonomi preocupada de ver a Tomoyo tan callada.

-Madre extraño mucho a papá, sabes que no ha podido venir a Japón por todo el éxito que ha tenido la empresa en Inglaterra.

-De acuerdo, pero si quieres regresar hazlo rápido, estaré esperando.- contestó la pelirroja abrazando a su hija.

-Lo haré mamá, no te preocupes.

-Estos son los papeles que necesitarás, le mande copias a tu padre, pero ya sabes que es bastante distraído y no pierde la cabeza porque la tiene sujeta al cuerpo. Me costó bastante que a estas alturas del ciclo escolar fueras aceptada en ese colegio en especial ¿por qué tanto interés? En mi opinión estarías mejor en un bachillerato artístico más acorde a tus preferencias y talentos.

-Me gusta el uniforme de ese colegio.- contestó la amatista quitándole importancia al asunto.

Sakura miraba la escena con una opresión en el pecho. Por un lado se preguntó por el padre de su amiga ya que nunca lo había visto, y la amatista no hablaba de él en ninguna ocasión; por otro lado, lamentaba que ella y Kero tuvieran que irse, y aun más que no se le ocurriera nada para hacer que su hermano y Yukito desistieran de quedarse con ella. Ya no era una niña pequeña y por sobre todas las cosas, no quería que alguien saliera herido por sus descuidos mágicos.

-Perdona por no preguntar antes- la voz de Sonomi la sacó de sus pensamientos- ¿Cómo sigue tu brazo?

-Se encuentra mucho mejor, gracias.- le dijo sonriendo.

-Eres como Nadeshiko. Siempre hacía cosas tan poco femeninas, y de no ser por ese Fujitaka…

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas cómplices, había cosas que nunca iban a cambiar.

Al llegar al aeropuerto y hacer los trámites necesarios las chicas se abrazaron y derramaron algunas lágrimas, nunca se habían separado tanto tiempo.

-Llámame en cuanto llegues ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro que si Sakurita.

-Y cuida mucho a Kero por favor.

-Así es, ah y Sakura- miró en su derredor y vio que nadie las observaba, incluso el ser estaba en la bolsa que aun cargaba su madre, quién había ido a comprarle una botella de agua y algunos bocadillos para el viaje- si quisieras evitar que tu hermano y Yukito estén en casa podrías decirles que te quedarás en la mia, después de todo los seres no han atacado.

-Pero sería exponer a tu madre y…

-No te estoy diciendo que lo hagas. Espejo podría tomar tu lugar y si esos seres atacaran… bueno mis guardaespaldas terminarían con ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ¿no crees?- le dijo compartiendo una sonrisa llena de significado.

-Eres una genio.

-A cambio prométeme que si necesitas ayuda lo llamarás- ignoró las réplicas de la castaña- no como Sakura sino como la dueña de las cartas, deben permitirte hablar con él así sea quien es ¿está claro?- le dijo la chica a su amiga quien asintió no muy convencida de ello.

La amatista se separó al ver a su madre acercarse y empezó a platicar con ella mientras Sakura se perdía en sus recuerdos. Había estado en varias ocasiones en aquel aeropuerto viendo a Shaoran marcharse, y la última, sin que lo supiera había sido la definitiva.

FLASH BACK

* * *

Mei Lin y el equipaje van en una de las camionetas de Tomoyo, ellos han decidido ir a pie para pasar más tiempo juntos, se toman de la mano tiernamente mientras miran a diferentes lados, sonrojados de su atrevimiento.

-Shaoran.- la suave voz de la castaña le hace dar un respingo a su acompañante- ¿Ya sabes a que secundaria te cambiarás?

-No, esa es una decisión que tomará el concilio y mi madre, mi opinión no es tomada en cuenta.

-Eso es algo triste ¿no? El que nadie te pregunte cómo te sientes ¿y si extrañas a tus amigos?- El chico sonríe ante las palabras de su novia, que vida tan diferente han llevado.

-Yo no tengo amigos Sakura, al menos no en Hong Kong- al ver la mirada triste de la niña agregó-siempre ha sido así, a veces se me pregunta mi opinión, pero al final los ancianos son quienes deciden.

-¿Tu madre no hace nada?

-Hace lo que cree más conveniente para el futuro del clan, además su opinión no es muy tomada en cuenta por ser mujer.

-¡Eso es terrible! Recuerdo a tu madre como una mujer muy fuerte ¿siempre ha sido así?

-Claro que lo es, sus decisiones son muy respetadas a nivel clan, pero en general como cabeza de la asociación mágica… bueno allí intervienen los ancianos. Pero no todo es malo, gracias a ellos pudimos conocernos, ellos eligieron que fuera precisamente yo quien debía venir a reunir las cartas Clow, a pesar de mi corta edad.

-Era nuestro destino conocernos Shaoran. Eriol me dijo en una carta que no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable.

-Lo sé, está grabada esa frase en la puerta de lo que fue su habitación.- Se dan un corto y tierno beso y luego se separan apenados.

-Shaoran ¿en qué consiste tu función como el próximo líder del clan?

-Es algo muy complejo. Pero los ancianos pasaran a ser meros consejeros, tomaré el lugar de mi padre como su líder y tomaré las decisiones.- le dice con orgullo que transmite por los poros.

-¿Por eso sabes tanto de magia y eres tan bueno con la espada y en las artes marciales?- las esmeraldas de la chica irradian amor y admiración que hacen sonrojarse al castaño.

-Bueno… desde niño me han entrenado para ese puesto. Debía ser el mejor en todo, y me lo tomé muy enserio.

-Eres grandioso.

-Tú también lo eres, no puedo imaginar que debe sentirse tener una vida normal y de pronto adquirir una responsabilidad mayor con un ser que se durmió y extravió las cartas de su amo.

-Bueno, si no hubiera sido curiosa en primer lugar, esas cartas no se habrían dispersado. Además tuve a muchas personas ayudándome, tú siempre me rescatabas en el último momento.

-Eso… eso hacen los novios ¿no?-dice tímidamente al recordar esa época ganándose una sonrisa de parte de su novia.

-¿Y harás eso siempre? Porque no creo que deje de necesitar tú ayuda nunca.

-Claro, no sólo es una promesa como tu novio Sakura, sino como próximo jefe del clan Li, siempre cuidaré a las cartas y a su dueña de todos los peligros que se presenten. Sé que perdí el juicio pero ni así dejaré de preocuparme por ellas.

* * *

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

-¡Sakura!- gritó la amatista trayendo a su amiga al presente- ¿en qué tanto piensas?

-Mentiroso… yo no pertenezco al clan Li.- contestó en voz alta sin darse cuenta, acababa de recordar lo que le dijeron la última vez que intentó contactarlo, la última vez que Esperanza brilló.

-No pienses en esas cosas-la amatista se acercó a tomarle la mano entre las suyas para darle apoyo moral- Debo irme ¿me das un abrazo?

-Lamento que debas irte – le dice mientras la abraza y ve a Kero asomarse de la bolsa que ya lleva con ella de forma disimulada- cuídala Kero.

-Para mí es un placer serte útil, sé que no tengo magia, pero hay otras cosas que si puedo hacer.- contestó antes de ir con su madre y las otras mujeres que ya lloraban su partida.

Tomoyo abordó el avión y sacó un libro, sus audífonos y celular para prepararse para el largo viaje. Kero se había entretenido con varias golosinas que había dentro de la bolsa.

La amatista pensó en lo que le esperaba de ahora en adelante. Todas las personas que la conocían coincidían en que ella era muy inteligente y observadora, lo mismo pensaba ella de la reencarnación de Clow, o más bien eso decían del mago. Era momento de que ambos se pusieran a prueba, nunca lo reconocería ante nadie, pero su vena aventurera quería medirse con el inglés, deseaba poner a prueba su astucia y atraparlo por métodos meramente humanos.

-Es hora de darte caza Eriol Hiraguizawa.- dijo al escuchar que el avión estaba próximo a despegar.

-¿Dijiste algo?- le contestó el ser desde la bolsa en el asiento de un lado.

-Nada Kero, sólo me daba ánimos.- contestó con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

* * *

Sakura hizo lo que la amatista había dicho, llamó a su hermano y le prometió quedarse en casa de los Daidouji, y aunque él peleo bastante al final no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, se había esforzado demasiado para el curso que tomaba actualmente y aunque con gusto lo dejaría para estar al lado de su hermanita, sentía injusto que Yukito lo hiciera también. Pasó una semana sin ningún contratiempo, la carta Espejo iba cada noche a casa de los Daidouji y salía cada mañana mientras la verdadera Sakura pasaba el tiempo en casa buscando en la biblioteca de su padre algo que pudiera ayudarla con su nivel de magia, pero sin éxito. Aún era un misterio como el libro Clow había llegado allí.

La relativa paz de la card captor se terminaría la tarde de un sábado que había sido tan monótono y aburrido que pensó en irse a la cama temprano sólo para que terminara el día. Había salido a tirar la basura y se había entretenido alineando los botes con lentitud debido a su brazo aun enyesado, cuando escuchó esa voz.

-¿Dónde estar Clow?- el gato la miraba sentado en la barda con esos ojos negros que la ponían tan nerviosa.

-Te he dicho que él ya no está aquí.

-Ser demasiado poderoso para morir.

-Era humano, es el ciclo de la vida.

-Tu querer engañarme, pero mi encargarse de ti.- el gato afiló las uñas y se abalanzó sobre ella, quien logró defenderse con la tapadera del bote. -Y tener tu cosa.- maulló el gato provocándola al mostrarle un prendedor en forma de flor de cerezo que antes había estado en el cabello de Sakura.

-¡Devuélvemelo! Es un regalo de Tomoyo.-sin pensarlo dos veces y con el báculo en la mano –ya no necesitaba decir su hechizo en voz alta para que el báculo creciera- salió corriendo tras él. Con ayuda de Salto lo persiguió por varias calles hasta que por culpa de un gran camión lo perdió de vista. Sin darse por vencida se concentró en su energía para rastrearlo, Kerberus tenía razón, en algo le recordaba a la esencia de los guardianes.

Al encontrarlo se lanzó en su búsqueda sin reparar en los ojos negros que la habían estado acechando, no se dio cuenta hasta que ya era muy tarde. Estaba rodeada por ocho seres que afilaban las uñas y se relamían.

La castaña intentó escapar saltando, pero los seres podían igualar su altura y la atraparon en el aire.

-¡Agua!-gritó intentando despejarlos, pero notó cómo la carta una vez que los hubo dispersado se quedaba confusa, quizás también notaba que esa magia se parecía a la que en algún momento la había creado.

Los gatos aprovecharon para disminuir la distancia y estaban a punto de saltar sobre ella cuando una ráfaga de rayos cayó alrededor de ella alejándolos.

-¡Oigan!-gritó ella sin detenerse a pensar de donde provenían. Corrió detrás de ellos para encararlos, debía tener una pista de quién los controlaba y porque le recordaba tanto a la magia de Clow. Al doblar un callejón chocó con alguien y debido a la velocidad con la que iba salió disparada hacia atrás.

-Lo lamento, iba distraída y no vi hacia donde iba.- cerró los ojos mientras recobraba el aire que había perdido y se dio cuenta que el brazo comenzaba a dolerle, debía terminar eso rápido.

-Descuida ¿te encuentras bien?- contestó una voz masculina que le aceleró el pulso. Abrió los ojos de golpe y observó sin recato alguno a la persona que estaba en el suelo frente a ella. Ese cabello despeinado, esos rasgos más estilizados de lo que recordaba y los ojos, color chocolate.

-¿Shaoran?

-Si ¿estás bien?- se había puesto de pie y le ofrecía su mano para ponerse de pie.

La chica no se movió, aun no asimilaba lo que veía. Su corazón latía tan rápido que creyó que le daría un infarto ¿por qué había vuelto? Estaba tan alto, debido a que estaba en el suelo no podía calcular con exactitud cuántos centímetros pero creía que era al menos diez centímetros más alto que ella, y eso que no se consideraba una mujer bajita. Shaoran siempre había sido guapo, pero ahora era más, sus hombros estaban más anchos, seguramente por el entrenamiento, y la camisa blanca que ahora usaba dejaba entrever que no era lo único que había entrenado.

-¿Te piensas quedar en el suelo toda la noche?- le dijo molesto. Sakura volvió a la realidad y lo vio en cuclillas frente a ella con el ceño fruncido.

Él la repasó rápidamente de arriba-abajo, no se veía herida de gravedad, unos cuantos rasguños y ese yeso que le hizo fruncir el ceño y preguntarse cómo había pasado; decidió pasarlo por alto o al menos dejarlo para después. Siguió con su escrutinio: la última vez que la había visto era una niña que pronosticaba ser hermosa, hasta ese momento se daba cuenta de lo cortas que se habían quedado sus teorías. Su cabello era un poco más largo de atrás, justo hasta el mentón y algunos mechones sobrepasaban esa altura; sólo sus ojos estaban intactos, con ese brillo que recordaba de la época en que cazaban cartas juntos.

El escrutinio de ambos quedó interrumpido cuando sus músculos se tensaron y ambos brincaron hacia diferentes direcciones esquivando así una bola de energía que uno de los seres había lanzado.

-Que tonto he sido bajado así la guardia, no vine a este tipo de cosas.- se dijo el castaño en un susurro.

Sakura no podía apartar la mirada del chico, se había instalado en las ramas de un árbol y desde allí lo observaba, temía que sólo fuera una ilusión que desaparecería en cuanto ella le quitara los ojos de encima.

-¡Presta atención al enemigo!- gritó Shaoran de pronto.

La chica no había reaccionado a tiempo y como consecuencia fue embestida por uno de los felinos, sintió el peso de la criatura sobre ella y el impacto del suelo con el codo del brazo herido, el gritó que emanó de su boca la asustó incluso a ella, era una mezcla de dolor, sorpresa y miedo, en el acto el ser estalló frente a sus ojos envuelto en un fuerte resplandor.

-¡Deja de distraerte!-el chico había llegado hasta ella y blandía la espada frente a él para mantener alejados a los gatos que se habían vuelto a reunir- Aun puedes usar el otro brazo, úsalo para que me ayudes con ellos.

-N-no sé cómo- la chica temblaba debido al dolor, al miedo y a un sentimiento que no lograba identificar pero que estaba a punto de hacerla llorar al escuchar al chico regañándola- no he logrado acabar con ninguno, sólo los ahuyento.

-Impáctalos con Trueno, pero hazlo justo en el corazón, es allí donde radica su origen ¿puedes ponerte de pie?- preguntó el chico al ver que las primeras lagrimas asomaban en sus ojos.

Sakura asintió quedamente y pese al dolor se levantó, llamó a su báculo con el pensamiento y lo hizo crecer mientras con la mano buena buscaba la carta en su bolsillo.

-¿Quién ser este chico?- dijo el que parecía ser el líder- Huele a traidor.

-Mi nombre es Li Shaoran, me enteré que buscan a Clow.

-¿Cómo saberlo?- dijo el mismo ser enseñando los dientes.

-Eso es mi secreto ¡Dios del trueno, ven!-gritó mientras usaba su sello con la espada para activar su magia.

-¡Trueno!- gritó la chica tras el llamando a la carta que subió al cielo a la par de la magia del chico.

Un sinfín de truenos comenzaron a caer cerca de los gatos, cuando alguno era alcanzado en el pecho estallaban, en cuestión de segundos los seres habían sido exterminados.

-Listo- agregó el castaño- creí que sería mucho más difícil o que vendrían más seres después de ellos ¿Por qué no te habías deshecho de las criaturas?

-Porque mi magia sólo los ahuyentaba.- le contestó la castaña sin verlo a los ojos sintiéndose de nuevo aquella niña que cazaba las cartas.

-¿Enserio no habías notado su punto débil? ¿Tampoco Kerberus? Por cierto ¿dónde está?

-No y él no está aquí.- contestó rehuyendo la mirada.

-Pensé que serías más fuerte- el chico caminó hacia donde habían estado los gatos y recogió algo del suelo- esto seguramente es tuyo- le ofreció el prendedor que había sido la causa de todo.

-¿Por qué regresaste Shaoran?- le espetó la chica ignorando el prendedor-Llamé muchas veces y jamás obtuve una respuesta, y de pronto te presentas aquí… y actúas de esa forma.

-¿De qué forma? Siempre he sido así, no confundas las cosas, fui enviado por los Li para asegurarme de que las cartas estén a salvo, además de averiguar que quieren con mi pariente Clow.

-Y ese es el único motivo de que estés aquí.- le dijo quedamente mientras se detenía el brazo que le daba descargas intermitentes de dolor.

-Sí, estoy aquí como representante de mi clan. Mi madre pensó en mandar a alguien más por ser un asunto menor, pero al final me mandaron a mí porque creyeron que te sentirías más cómoda.

-Yo no pedí su ayuda.

-Daidouji llamó a mi madre y le contó lo que había estado pasando, ella consideró que debíamos intervenir.

-Ya veo.- atinó a decir mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra el llanto que se aproximaba.

-¿Dónde está Kerberus? Por muy inútil que sea debió sentir la presencia de las criaturas.

-Claro que puede sentirlos, pero él está con Tomoyo, en Inglaterra.

-¿Y Yue?

-En Tokio con mi hermano.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre quedarte sola cuando no puedes cuidar de ti misma?- le recriminó con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo he hecho bastante bien estos años.- contestó con la mirada en el piso.

-Eso no es lo que dice ese yeso en el brazo.

-No tiene importancia.

-¿Cómo que no tiene importancia?- su voz se había elevado y estaba casi gritando- de no ser por mi intervención…

-No importa ¿quieres que te agradezca? Muchas gracias Li.- le contestó antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar.

-Oye ¿A dónde vas?

-A casa, ya no hay amenazas y no creo que ocurra nada más.

-Estas herida, puedo acompañarte al hospital.- le dijo caminando tras ella.

-Eso no está dentro de tus obligaciones como heredero de los Li, ya viste que las cartas están bien, así que tu tarea está cumplida.- le dijo parándose en seco.

-Las cartas dependen de ti, así que también debo cuidar que te mantengas con vida.

-No es necesario, ya te lo dije, las cosas ya están bien.- se giró para verlo a los ojos- No debiste volver, las cosas habrían sido más sencillas ¡Vuelo!- un par de alas aparecieron en su espalda- Lo ves, no soy tan inútil como crees que soy- dijo antes de elevarse y volar hacia su casa. Una vez que estuvo a varios metros comenzó a llorar, el dolor en el brazo era intenso, pero nada se comparaba con el de su corazón. Shaoran había llegado a confirmarle que ya no sentía nada por ella, que por eso nunca contestó cartas o llamadas y encima de eso regresaba y se comportaba de esa manera fría, tal como antes de que fueran incluso amigos, además de restregarle en la cara que era una inútil incapaz de ser digna de la familia Li.

Shaoran no hizo intento de seguirla, sólo se quedó allí, pensando. Aunque fuera tras ella no conseguiría nada y después de tantos años él seguía sin poder volar así que tendría que hacerlo a pie. Estaba consiente de no haber utilizado las palabras correctas para expresarse, tal y como era su costumbre, pero había dicho la verdad, muy a su manera quizás.

-Así que aún estabas esperándome.- se limitó a susurrar mientras se guardaba el adorno que la chica no había recogido. Guardó su espada y caminó de vuelta al hotel, no tenía sentido seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

* * *

La mañana del domingo le dio de lleno en la cara a Sakura, despertándola. Con el brazo sano se tocó la cara y encontró un par de lágrimas secas de la noche anterior. Al incorporarse sintió de nuevo el dolor en su brazo y lo notó más hinchado, incluso podían verse los moretones en donde el yeso no lo cubría. Necesitaba ir al hospital y seguir con su vida, como llevaba haciéndolo todos esos años.

La castaña había pasado toda la mañana allí explicando cómo se había terminado de fracturar el brazo que en un principio sólo estaba luxado. El doctor la miró con mala cara y después de prescribirle medicinas para el dolor, la inflamación y una carta que la excusaba de deportes, le dijo con tono serio que se mantuviera alejada de actividades "brutalmente peligrosas".

Shaoran vagaba por la zona comercial de Tomoeda admirando los cambios que se habían producido en esos años. Recordaba a la ciudad como un tranquilo pueblo en nada parecido a su natal Hong Kong, pero ahora podía ver con cierto disgusto que las cadenas trasnacionales se estaban apoderando también de ese lugar. Había creído que la decisión de elegir un lugar para comer sería sencilla, pero ahora se sentía agobiado por la cantidad de locales que existían.

Justo cuando se disponía entrar a un local de hamburguesas vio a Sakura aparecer del mercado con una bolsa de víveres y la otra enyesada en un cabestrillo; se acercó a ayudarla pues consideraba que la bolsa era demasiado pesada.

-¿Te ayudo?- preguntó al llegar corriendo hacia ella.

-¿Eh?- había saltado debido a la sorpresa- Ah eres tú, me recordaste demasiado a Tai.- dijo más para ella que para el castaño.

-¿Fuiste al hospital?- le dijo ignorando su comentario, honestamente no le interesaba con quien lo pudiera haber confundido.

-Si- contestó sin detenerse hasta que el chico le arrebató la bolsa- Oye.

-No debes forzarte si quieres que ese brazo sane pronto.- le dijo intentando ser amable.

-Perdón por las molestias- le dijo sin ganas de replicar, la verdad si era incomodo cargarla porque el dolor no había desaparecido en su otro brazo.

-Da igual. Además necesitamos hablar, quiero que me informes que está pasando.

-¿No se lo dijo Tomoyo a tu madre?- le dijo ella mirándolo de reojo.

-No del todo, además Daidouji no está calificada al cien por ciento para hablar de magia.

-Oh claro que lo está- le dijo a la defensiva- y créeme que ha sabido mantenerse viva a pesar de no tener poderes, si la hubieras visto usar ese sartén… además Mei Lin tampoco posee poderes y…

-De acuerdo, era sólo un comentario- contestó impaciente- el punto es que quiero que tú me informes que ocurre.

-¿En Hong Kong no ha ocurrido nada?

-Si. Pero no me ha sido informado la totalidad del caos, los clanes más débiles han sido quienes se encargan de ello, y como no ha pasado a mayores a mí no me han dicho nada.

-De acuerdo, te contaré los detalles de los que dispongo, pero no creo que la mitad del centro de Tomoeda sea un lugar adecuado ¿ya comiste?

-Estaba decidiendo done hacerlo cuando te vi.- le contestó un poco incómodo.

-¿Dónde te estas quedando?

-En un hotel. Mi apartamento fue vendido y es obvio que no le pediría a Daidouji alojarme en su casa, además eso lo hacía Mei Lin.

-Te invito a mi casa a comer para hablar del tema, claro si te parece bien.- le dijo la chica tratando de ser cortés.

-Si no es molestia, por mi está bien.- le dijo más incómodo a cada segundo que pasaba cerca de ella, la verdad no tenía ganas de ir a su casa, pero tenía razón Sakura, no podían hablar con total tranquilidad en otro lugar. Todo le recordaba demasiado a su época de card captor, cuando la guarida era la habitación de la castaña.

En cuanto llegaron a casa de los Kinomoto, Shaoran se percató de que casi todo estaba como lo recordaba, incluso sintió que en cualquier momento bajaría el guardián de las cartas a pelear con él, o el hermano raro que le despertaba un odio a muerte desde siempre, incluso Tomoyo o la forma falsa de Yue debía estar por salir.

-Pondré esto en la cocina.- le dijo Sakura en cuanto entraron mientras le quitaba la bolsa- siéntete como en casa.

-¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?

-Ya te avisaré si necesito tu ayuda, muchas gracias.- le contestó mientras se apresuraba a la cocina y dejaba al chino mirar incomodo hacia todos lados.

Shaoran miraba con curiosidad las fotografías sobre la televisión cuando alguien entró a la casa como un torbellino, y estuvo a punto de quedar envuelto en su carrera pero logró detenerla a tiempo. Ante él tenía a Sakura jadeando pesadamente mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Joven Li- dijo la chica- no sabía que estuviera aquí ¿tuvo un buen viaje desde China?

-¿Qué sucede?- Sakura salió de la cocina y miro extrañada la escena, Shaoran retenía de un brazo a una chica igual a ella- Espejo.- al decir su nombre la carta volvió a su verdadera forma en un resplandor.

-Lamento haber venido en esa forma, creí que sería menos sospechoso- se excusó la chica de largo cabello mientras hacía una enorme reverencia- perdone joven Li.

-¿Sucedió algo?- preguntó al castaña al ver que Shaoran tenía la misma cara de sorpresa.

-Su hermano llamó a la casa de la señorita Daidouji- un leve sonrojo apareció en rostro- como ya no posee sus poderes no me reconoció…aunque quizás si me hubiera visto en persona se habría dado cuenta del truco.

-¿De qué hablas?- la castaña no sabía que su hermano era capaz de distinguir entre ella y una carta.

-No es nada. Sólo que Yue sintió los sucesos de anoche e hizo que su hermano llamara para saber acerca de su salud, tuve que mentirle a medias, pues sé que se encuentra con daños menores- miró el brazo de la castaña- no le comenté nada de la llegada del joven Li porque conozco la mala relación y no quise que fuera un motivo para que volvieran a Tomoeda, pues sé que no son sus deseos. Sin embargo, creo conveniente que esté enterada y quizás deba avisarle a Yue que él está aquí, eso lo dejaría más tranquilo.- la carta sonrió después de pasar su mensaje.

-¿Cómo sabías que Shaoran estaba aquí? ¿Sentiste su magia anoche?

-Oh no, a menos que uses un hechizo las cartas, con algunas excepciones, somos incapaces de rastrear a alguien contra el que no estemos peleando. Sin embargo todas fuimos capaces de sentir al joven Li en cuanto llegó a Tomoeda- le dedicó una sonrisa tímida al castaño que la veía pensativo.

-Ignoraba que las cartas tuvieran ese poder- se limitó a decir.

-Es porque usted participó activamente en nuestra captura, incluso fue amo de algunas por un tiempo. Aunque debemos olvidar a nuestro antiguo dueño cuando cambiamos de propietario, las cosas son diferentes con usted. Todas las cartas le profesamos un gran cariño.

-Ya veo.

-Gracias Espejo, regresa a tu forma un rato. Por la noche deberás volver a casa de los Daidouji.- la carta volvió a su forma en un destello y entró en la bolsa de Sakura.

-¿Has tenido activa esa carta todo este tiempo?

-Así es, sólo así pude alejar a Touya y a Yukito para que no se preocuparan por mí. Sé que es mentir, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Tomoyo.

-¿Huele a quemado?- le dijo el chico que se puso enseguida de pie para seguir a la castaña que corría a la cocina y veía su guiso carbonizado.

-¡No puede ser! Tengo que empezar desde el principio otra vez- dijo en medio de un puchero.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- comentó el chico que había quitado el sartén de la estufa y abierto las ventanas con un rápido movimiento de mano- De esa forma podremos hablar antes de los asuntos importantes.

Sakura asintió en silencio. Ambos se pusieron manos a la obra y la comida estuvo lista muy pronto, se sentaron en la mesa uno frente a otro y aún en silencio terminaron de comer. Después de lavar los platos con ayuda del castaño, se sentaron en la sala y él empezó la plática.

-Y entonces ¿Qué ocurre?

La castaña le resumió lo mejor que pudo los acontecimientos hasta la noche anterior, incluyendo las teorías de Kero.

-Por lo que entiendo, esos seres vienen del pasado de Clow, cuando aún no creaba a los guardianes.

-Sí, porque ni Kero ni Yue saben que ocurre. Además no han mostrado interés en arrebatarme las cartas, ellos quieren a Clow ¿sabes que hizo en el tiempo antes de crear las cartas?

-Incluso en la familia Li se sabe muy poco de su vida antes de crear a las cartas y a los guardianes. Era una persona muy misteriosa, además de que hay un periodo en que nadie sabe que hizo ¿llamaste a Eriol?

-Precisamente Tomoyo fue a Inglaterra a buscarlo, no logramos localizarlo.

-Kerberus dijo que la esencia de esos seres es parecida a la de él y Yue, por su parte, lo que te haya atacado en la bañera era similar a las cartas, es muy probable que quien lo busque posea una magia similar.

-¿Alguien que le haya enseñado a crearlas?

-Sí. En la familia Li se respeta mucho a Clow y su imagen, se cree que el creó todo sin ayuda, pero yo que conocí a su reencarnación y he estado en contacto directo con sus creaciones pienso diferente. Si lo que está buscándolo tiene el secreto para crear cartas y guardianes, esas criaturas son lo que menos debería preocuparnos.

-¿Y si solo vinieron a investigar? Es decir a saber si está aquí… y ahora que saben que hay algo muy parecido tal como lo es nuestra magia…¡todo es muy confuso!- dijo la chica sobándose la cabeza.

-Clow fue una persona muy extraña, no me es difícil imaginar todas las cosas que pudo haber hecho para ser considerado un traidor.

Ambos se miraron sin intercambiar palabras, quizás por primera vez a lo que sea que se enfrentasen los rebasaba.


	3. Chapter 3

Personajes propiedad de las CLAMP

* * *

Sakura llegó temprano al colegio el martes siguiente, se había tomado un día de descanso puesto que el dolor en su brazo era demasiado agudo. Se lamentó de no tener a Tomoyo con ella, puesto que ahora ponerse al corriente sería más difícil, los apuntes de Chiharu no eran claros como los de la amatista y Ricca y Naoko iban en el grupo de a lado; sí, sería duro.

-Hola Sakura.- Kenta se había acercado a verla con una gran sonrisa- ¿por qué se ve peor tu brazo? Siempre consigues lastimarte de las formas más extrañas.

-Bueno…

-Da igual. Mis compañeras están muy interesadas en tu grupo, dicen que hay alguien nuevo y es muy guapo- dijo haciendo una mueca.

-La verdad no sé, la que se encargaba de pasarme esa información era Tomoyo y…

-Sí, que mal ¿por qué se fue a estas alturas del año? Seguramente la extrañas ¿no? Ojalá fuéramos en el mismo grupo, así no te sentirías sola y yo podría ver tus hermosos ojos a diario.- le dedicó una sonrisa radiante mientras la castaña se sonrojaba, sabía que era muy distraída para tomárselo en serio y él aun no sabía cómo poner sus sentimientos en palabras.

-Si no se apresuran llegaran tarde a clase.- Shaoran apareció a su lado y aunque no había enojo en su mirada, la chica sintió un escalofrío, como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

-Oye, oye, no puedes llegar a decirnos lo que debemos hacer ¿no eres el chico nuevo?

-Soy Li Shaoran ¿y tú?

-Él es mi amigo Kenta, se trasladó desde Osaka el año pasado- dijo la castaña sintiéndose incomoda de pronto.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?- preguntó Kenta mirando de un lado a otro.

-Cuando éramos niños compartimos grupo en la primaria de Tomoeda- se justificó Sakura- debí saber que te referías a él cuando dijiste que había un chico nuevo.

-Ya veo, bueno, creo que si es ya un poco tarde. Los veo luego.- el chico se despidió de forma efusiva y corrió detrás de otro chico que al parecer conocía.

-¿Volvemos a ser compañeros?- preguntó la castaña mientras caminaba a lado del castaño.

-Si, pero yo no tuve nada que ver.- dijo mirándola ceñudo, se sentía acusado sin razón.

* * *

Días después, Shaoran se despertó sobresaltado. Miró el reloj que reposaba en el buró de a lado y se regañó mentalmente, apenas era la una de la mañana y por lo que notaba, se había quedado dormido con la ropa puesta mientras hacía la tarea de japonés antiguo, como odiaba esa materia y a la profesora que la impartía ¿sería el único con la sensación de que moriría ante sus ojos? Así de mayor era la señora, seguramente por eso daba la clase. Sin recordar muy bien el sueño que lo había despertado se levantó y salió al balcón para despejarse un rato, necesitaba poner empeño en buscar un apartamento barato, puesto que aunque le gustaba vivir en ese hotel, no era correcto estar allí todo el tiempo que permaneciera en Tomoeda.

De pronto, sus pensamientos volvieron a la sensación que había tenido al despertar, a pesar de que no había ninguna presencia extraña, algo estaba mal. Quizás era víctima de la paranoia, pero en definitiva algo lo inquietaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces llamó con el pensamiento a la bola que contenía su espada y en cuanto la sintió en la mano se lanzó desde el barandal y usando su magia comenzó a correr y saltar de árbol en árbol con rumbo a la casa Kinomoto.

Al llegar frente a ella notó que las cosas parecían en calma, estaba por trepar al árbol cerca de la ventana para asegurarse de que la castaña siguiera dormida cuando el grito de la misma lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sin pensarlo siquiera entró a la casa y vio a Sakura caer atravesando el techo con algo enredado en su cuello, sus reflejos reaccionaron antes que su cerebro y quizás eso salvó a la chica de otra visita al hospital, puesto que logró frenar su caída.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó con la voz ronca y el ceño fruncido, ya sólo quedaba la marca de algo en el cuello de la chica ¿se lo habría imaginado?

-Algo trató de estrangularme mientras dormía, no sentí ninguna presencia, sólo esa sensación de vacío al caer y cuando me di cuenta algo tiraba de mí bajo la cama y me vi traspasando el piso.

-¿Por qué no usaste las cartas?

-No podía hablar.- dijo la chica poniéndose de pie y hablando con voz ronca.

-¿No logras llamarlas con el pensamiento?

-Sólo funciona con el báculo, pero no sirve de nada si no estoy tocando las cartas o menciono su nombre en voz alta.

-Si te das cuenta que eso le da la ventaja al enemigo ¿verdad?

-¡No es momento de regañarme!- le dijo haciendo un puchero- la cosa que me atacó sigue dentro de la casa.

-Tienes razón, prepárate.- le dijo el chico sacando su espada mientras la castaña hacía lo mismo con el báculo y se ponía detrás de él mientras abría bien los ojos, dispuesta a llamar a las cartas en cuanto se presentara cualquier peligro.

Ambos subieron las escaleras con cautela mirando hacia todos lados en busca de cualquier movimiento o presencia. Cuando llegaron al cuarto de la castaña el chino abrió la puerta y apuntó con la espada. No fue necesario que miraran dos veces, justo en medio de la habitación había un enorme dragón de color plateado. Con los bigotes erizados y las fauces abiertas en un claro gesto de amenaza.

-Baja el arma, descendiente de Clow.- dijo la criatura con voz de mujer.

-¿Cómo sabes quién soy?- espetó el muchacho quien lejos de bajar el arma la alzó aún más mientras se aseguraba de cubrir a su compañera en caso de que el ser aprovechara para atacar.

-Esa espada te delata, símbolo de ser el heredero del clan, tal como alguna vez lo fue Clow.

-¿Quién eres? No creí que los dragones aun existieran.- Sakura se veía atraída hacia el ser y hubiera caminado hacia él de no ser porque el brazo de Shaoran la retuvo.

-No seas tonta, es un hechizo. Él o ella no es un ser viviente, sólo escuchamos la voz de su creador.

-¿Es cierto que Clow murió?- preguntó el ser agachándose en claro gesto retador- ¿Cuánto tiempo dormimos? Sé que ustedes no lo son, pero es como si lo tuviera frente a mí, puedo sentirlo.- el ser gruño y enseñó los dientes al tiempo que levantaba las patas delanteras.

-¿No lo sientes Shaoran?- le susurró la castaña al oído sin apartar los ojos del dragón y con el báculo frente a ella.

-¿Él que?

-Una especie de atracción, es como si el báculo vibrara. Estoy segura que si lo soltara iría hacia ese ser.

-¿Y las cartas?

-No, parece que ellas se mantienen sólo a la expectativa. Es lógico porque las cambie a todas con mi magia, pero el báculo…

-Fue hecho por ese sujeto, a pesar de que lo hayas cambiado tiene gran parte de su magia para ayudarte a controlarlas.

-¿¡Qué tanto cuchichean!?- gritó el ser mientras arrojaba una gran bola de fuego.

-¡Escudo!- gritó la ojiverde alcanzo a repeler con trabajos el ataque, puesto que no sólo se impactó contra el campo de fuerza de la carta, sino que los rodeo y pudieron ver como crecía a su alrededor.

-¿¡Cómo es posible que nos esté atacando sin siquiera hacernos sentir su presencia!?- gritó el castaño.

-¡Tu!- gritó de nuevo el dragón al desvanecerse la magia de fuego- ¡Posees casi su mismo símbolo! Ese símbolo fue nuestra creación ¿por qué lo conoces?- gritó el dragón con furia mientras se abalanzaba contra ellos rompiendo la magia de Escudo y atravesándolos en medio de una fuerte ráfaga de viento.

-¡Dios del viento, ven!-gritó el castaño corriendo tras el ser después de ser repelido; sin embargo, el dragón ya había desaparecido- Maldición- dijo mientras golpeaba la pared con ira.

Sakura permanecía en cuclillas con el bastón entre los brazos y la carta Escudo a sus pies. Físicamente no tenía daños, pero emocionalmente era otra historia.

-Shaoran ¿quién creó la insignia de Clow?- preguntó al ver que el chico se acercaba hacia ella.

-No lo sé- contestó molesto, odiaba no tener todas las respuestas- ¿cómo es que atravesó a Escudo? Se supone que nada puede atravesarlo.

-Nada que sea más débil que el poseedor de las cartas, ahora sabemos que soy mucho más débil que lo que sea que busque a Clow.- le dijo intentando no llorar, se sentía derrotada.

-Bueno… lograste frenar su ataque de fuego y… ya viste que yo tampoco fui muy efectivo contra él, reaccionaste antes que yo y de no haber sido así estaríamos muertos o gravemente heridos.- le dijo trabándose al hablar, siempre había sido malo para decir cosas buenas, pero tampoco soportaba ver a una mujer triste- Y nos ha dado una pista, quien sea que lo busca compartió muchas cosas con Clow, incluso la creación de su símbolo.

-Pero no de las cartas Clow.- se dijo un poco más animada- Pero ahora que sabe que ha muerto ¿no se dará cuenta que reencarnó?

-Preocúpate por cosas más inmediatas, sabe que posees su magia y que yo desciendo de él, no será la única vez que veamos ese poder. Clow fue un ser misterioso, hay cosas escritas sobre su magia y sus grandes obras, pero muy poca sobre su vida personal; sin embargo, se rumora que hizo cosas malas.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas malas?

-Magia negra.

-Ambos conocemos a Eriol, él no pudo…

-Conocimos a Hiraguizawa, pero no a Clow.- dijo tajante.

Ambos estuvieron un rato más en silencio hasta que el castaño pidió prestado el teléfono, si era del pasado de Clow de dónde provenía la amenaza, sabía exactamente a quien acudir. Sobra decir que ninguno de los dos volvió a dormir, ella comenzó a releer el libro de las cartas, aunque había aprendido todo eso con la práctica nunca estaba de más remitirse a la teoría; por su parte, el heredero del clan Li había llamado a China y al finalizar sugirió a su compañera que durmiera, él velaría su sueño, pero ella se negó.

-Ya casi amanece.- estaba acostada en un sillón viendo televisión para mantenerse despierta, mientras el chico hacía lo propio desde otro mueble a su izquierda.

-No hemos dormido nada, lo bueno es que es sábado, pero no podemos estar siempre así, sería desgastante.

-¿Tienes una solución?- la chica se giró a mirarlo y vio cómo se sonrojaba ¿había dicho algo malo?

-Bueno…- tosió un poco mientras sentía el color cubrirle el rostro- si me atrevo a decir esto es… por las circunstancias… es decir, yo creo que…

-No comprendo Shaoran.

-No me parece conveniente que estés sola en esta casa, y menos mintiéndole a tus guardianes.

-Pero es por un bien común, no podía permitir que Tomoyo se fuera sola y tampoco quiero seguir interfiriendo en la vida de Yukito.

-Lo sé. Pero no puedo dejarte sola y tener que venir corriendo a mitad de la madrugada cada vez que tu vida peligre, ya sabes que es mi deber mantenerte…

-Si Shaoran, ya sé que es tu deber mantener a las cartas a salvo.- le hizo un gesto con la mano sana para que dejara el asunto, no tenía ganas de pensar de nuevo en eso.

-Por eso creo… si tú estás de acuerdo… que debería quedarme aquí.- dijo con la mirada al suelo y sintiendo la sangre subirle a velocidad luz.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó mientras su cara igualaba la del castaño y sentía el corazón salírsele del pecho- es decir… yo no creo que esté muy bien eso… porque bueno… tu y yo no nos llevamos muy bien después de todo.- dijo con tristeza ante la idea de estar con él y saber que en realidad ya no eran nada, ni siquiera amigos.

-Yo te sigo considerando una amiga- le dijo en tono quedo- sólo que no tengo muchos amigos y no sé muy bien cómo tratarlos.

-¿Es enserio Shaoran?- su mirada brillaba y luchaba por no correr a abrazarlo, sería una tontería decir que no la alegraba que al menos algo pudiera conservar del que había sido su primer amor real, ese que la había hecho soñar tanto cuando era una niña.- Entonces, no creo que sea un problema, si estamos juntos, es decir en la misma casa, nos será más fácil enfrentarnos a lo que sea ¿no crees?

Shaoran asintió algo incómodo al verla tan feliz.

-Pero quiero pedirte un favor- le dijo calmando su felicidad- Enséñame a usar mis poderes. Quiero ser capaz de llamar a las cartas con el pensamiento.

-¿Quieres que yo sea tu maestro?- la miró con los ojos muy abiertos ¿entrenar a la dueñas de las cartas Clow?- No estoy seguro de poder hacerlo, quizás Kerberus o Yue…

-Yo sé que Kero ya me ha enseñado todo lo que puede. En cambio tú me enseñaste mucho de magia cuando éramos niños, a sentir presencias, a usar las cartas, quiero que sigas haciéndolo. Haré todo lo que me digas y me esforzaré al máximo- hablaba muy enserio, ya no quería que todos creyeran que era una frágil muñequita que no merecía ser dueña de las cartas, no quería a nadie salvándola, ni siquiera a él.

-No sé si soy el indicado- dijo incomodo por la cercanía, la chica se había puesto frente a él y le había tomado de las manos sin fijarse, absorta como estaba en su optimismo.

-No creo que haya alguien más capaz que tú, sabes muchísimo de magia y conoces la naturaleza de mis cartas, además confío en ti.- le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo a Shaoran mirarla profundamente ¿cómo alguien podía ser tan dulce? No le había reclamado nada y mucho menos lo odiaba, se limitaba a sonreírle como antes, con esa calidez que lo había hecho amarla y pensar día tras día precisamente en esa ternura que de nuevo tenía ante sus ojos; si tan solo las cosas fueran diferentes.

-De acuerdo- se soltó del agarre de la castaña lo más amablemente posible- te entrenaré a partir de mañana. Nunca le he enseñado a nadie pero lo intentaré tal como Wei lo hizo conmigo.

Sakura acompañó esa tarde al castaño por su equipaje al hotel. Se sentía cansada, era cierto, pero eso no la había detenido de arreglar el cuarto de su hermano para su nuevo visitante, sabía que Touya se enfadaría pero era el mar cercano su habitación y no se atrevía a entrar al cuarto de su padre. Estaba entusiasmada por entrenar sus poderes, aunque también un poco triste; secretamente sabía que sería la última vez que estarían juntos, él se iría al vencer al enemigo y lo más probable era que nunca se volvieran a ver. Ya no eran aquellos niños que jugaban a cazar cartas, ahora era el heredero Li y la dueña de las cartas.

Esa noche ambos seguían en el sillón después de cenar mirando televisión, poco a poco Sakura se había quedado dormida y sólo Shaoran miraba el aparato. Pronto comenzó a mirar la paz con la que soñaba su amiga y se dejó guiar por sus recuerdos de cuando cambiaba las cartas y él debía llevarla en brazos hasta su casa debido al cansancio que le generaba usar esa cantidad de magia. Recordó que ese era su mayor placer cuando era niño, el cargarla le permitía estrecharla en sus brazos y sentirla un poquito suya aunque no se atreviera a aceptar lo que ya Daidouji sabía, que la amaba, que de alguna forma esa niña torpe que era su rival se había ganado su corazón.

-Odio saber que estas en peligro- le dijo con ternura- te prometo que te haré tan fuerte que no necesitarás nunca de la ayuda de nadie, yo sé que superas por mucho mi magia, sólo necesitas alguien que te guíe, y es un honor que me hayas elegido para eso Sakura.

El teléfono lo hizo sobresaltarse y más al ver a Sakura levantarse aun adormilada sin saber que pasaba. Él hasta creyó que lo había escuchado y casi se le sale el corazón por la sorpresa.

-Casa de los Kinomoto.- escuchó que decía desde el pasillo y se levantó tras ella por inercia ¿quién sería a esas horas?-¡Tomoyo! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo va todo? ¿De verdad es tan grande? qué bueno que tú hablas muy bien inglés… y sí, ya me enteré de tu sorpresita… no Tomoyo no llamó, lo tengo viviendo en mi casa. Pero ahora no importa ¿has tenido alguna noticia?- la mirada de la chica le reveló al castaño la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-¿Puedo hablar con ella?- le dijo en voz baja- quiero agradecerle por haberme advertido de lo que ocurría.- la castaña asintió y le comunicó a la amatista que cambiaría de interlocutor por un momento antes de pasar el aparato al chico- Hola Daidouji, si estoy viviendo aquí… bueno… es un poco largo de contar- las mejillas se le habían sonrojado mientras escuchaba las burlas de la morena- puedes tranquilizarte, yo la cuidaré, sí como en los viejos tiempos. Por cierto, gracias por llamar a China y contarme lo que sucedía, yo no estaba enterado de la situación, a ellos no les convenía que lo supiera porque… vendría inmediatamente. De acuerdo, le comentaré- tapó la bocina mientras miraba a la castaña- dice que ponga el altavoz ¿estás de acuerdo?

La castaña asintió y presionó el botón para que todos pudieran escucharse entre sí. El chico colgó el aparato mientras se sentaba cerca del aparato y ella lo imitaba.

-¿Me escuchan los dos?- preguntó la cantarina voz de la amatista.

-Si- contestaron ambos.

-No había querido llamar hasta tener datos certeros, y por el momento esto es lo que tengo. Mi colegio es un edificio di-vi-no que contiene a muchas personas interesantes, he aprendido tanto de la moda inglesa en tan poco tiempo, estoy ansiosa de diseñarte un nuevo guardarropa Sakura- una gota resbaló por la nuca de la castaña- pero lo más importante es que me han confirmado que aún el año pasado Eriol Hiraguizawa fue su compañero, aunque nadie sabe su actual paradero, era un chico muy reservado y no se le conoce un amigo cercano a pesar de llevarse bien con todos.

-Entonces ¿él no se ha puesto en contacto con ustedes?- la castaña se veía contrariada.

-Kero está sobrevolando la ciudad en busca de algún residuo de magia.

-Daidouji, cuando Kerberus regrese ¿puedes preguntarle si sabe algo de la vida de Clow cuando dejó la casa Li y renunció a su derecho de ser el líder?- los ojos de la castaña se abrieron mucho y lo miraron sorprendida, ella no sabía eso.- Pregúntale sobre esos años perdidos del gran mago, sin Hiraguizawa aquí sólo él podría darnos una respuesta.

-De acuerdo, yo le preguntaré. Ahora mismo debo irme, papá quiere hablar conmigo, prometo llamarlos en cuanto tenga más noticias. Li, por favor cuida mucho a mi amiga, y tú Sakura tampoco dejes que nada le pase al heredero, no quiero que tengamos más problemas con la magia. Los quiero, adiós.

La llamada había terminado y tanto Sakura como Shaoran se habían puesto de pie en silencio con más preguntas que respuestas.

-¿Crees que Eriol sepa que Tomoyo está allí?

-Por supuesto, en caso de no haberla sentido lo hizo con Kerberus, te lo aseguro. Y si no ha ido a su encuentro es sin duda porque no quiere.- el ceño de Shaoran se había arrugado mientras pensaba- Sabe que algo lo persigue y los está evitando.

-Shaoran ¿a qué nos enfrentamos si hasta Eriol está huyendo?- le dijo con temor en la voz mientras el otro chico guardaba silencio, lo mismo pasaba por su cabeza.

Antes de irse a acostar Shaoran había insistido en poner hechizos de protección alrededor de la casa, no creía que pudieran mantenerlos del todo a salvo pero al menos les darían tiempo de reaccionar. Sakura miraba desde la ventana de su habitación al chico poner sellos que desaparecían al fundirse con las paredes, árboles y rejas en las que eran colocados. La ojiverde se preguntaba internamente si algún día sería capaz de hacer esa clase de hechizos.

-¿En qué piensas?- el chico había trepado a la rama más cercana a la habitación de la castaña y la contemplaba envuelta en sus pensamientos.

-¿Clow tuvo la misma educación que tú al ser el heredero del clan?

-Supongo que si.- contestó encogiéndose de hombros sin entender el motivo de tal pregunta.

-¿Les exigen demasiado? Es decir, estuve pensando y creo que para que él haya decidido renunciar fue por un motivo muy grande, más que las responsabilidades que seguramente tenía con su familia.- el castaño asintió al entender su argumento- creo que hemos pensado mucho en Clow el mago y hemos descuidado al humano ¿crees que haya sentido demasiada responsabilidad de pronto? O quizás fue algo más… Shaoran ¿tu alguna vez has querido dejar de ser el heredero?- Shaoran abrió muchos los ojos al ser increpado por la esmeralda y guardó silencio, unos segundos después le dio la espalda y bajó a continuar con los hechizos de protección; en definitiva no contestaría a esa pregunta.

La semana que siguió estuvo libre de contratiempos mágicos, a Sakura le quitaron al fin el yeso y no paraba de moverse debido a la alegría que le producía, incluso insistió en lavar ella sola las ventanas mientras el castaño se encargaba de la comida. Ella disfrutaba secretamente de esos momentos a solas con él; a veces se sonrojaba de pensar que parecían un matrimonio joven repartiéndose los deberes del hogar, pero en seguida se bajaba ella misma a la realidad; Shaoran estaba allí cumpliendo con su deber con las cartas, no por ella. El timbre la hizo perder la secuencia de sus pensamientos y se apresuró a gritar que ella abriría la puerta.

-Casa de la familia Kinomoto ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?- dijo cortésmente mientras se quitaba los guantes con los que había estado limpiando. Llevaba puesto un pantalón corto de mezclilla y una blusa rosa sin mangas. Frente a ella se encontró a un hombre alto y de cabeza rapada con algunas cicatrices en la cara y un fino bigote negro; sus ojos eran grises y no mostraban simpatía, vestía un trajo negro que contrastaba con su apariencia.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó con molestia.

-¿A quién busca?

\- A Li Xiao Lang.

-Claro ¿quién lo busca?- preguntó temerosa.

-Eso no te incumbe ¡hazte a un lado!-gritó al tiempo que la chica era lanzada a un lado y se estampaba con una de las bardas.

El hombre corrió hacia ella haciendo aparecer una cadena que hacia girar a su alrededor, y cuando lanzó el primer golpe se vio cegado por el resplandor del báculo al ser invocado por la castaña.

-Fuego- la mujer apareció a través del báculo y se adhirió en la cadena enroscada en el báculo, el hombre tuvo que soltarla al sentir la piel quemarse.

-Una carta creada por Clow- el hombre mostraba admiración y temor en el rostro- Tu eres…

-Sakura Kinomoto, la dueña de las cartas creadas por Clow- Shaoran había seguido el ruido y veía todo con los brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta, una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se había formado en su rostro, al menos sabía que Sakura podía mantenerse viva hasta que él apareciera.

-Amo Li.- el hombre hizo una enorme reverencia mientras la castaña se ponía de pie sin dejar de apuntarlo con el báculo y con la carta Fuego en la mano.- Entonces esta chica… lo venció.- su boca se abrió en un gesto de sorpresa y se giró a mirarla aun sin creerlo.

-Acabas de probar un poco de su poder ¿no es así? Y eso que no has conocido a sus guardianes, no es nada vergonzoso el haber perdido ante ella.- su ceño se había arrugado ante el comentario, él había sido el primero en reconocer la magia de su contrincante y no necesitaba que nadie lo pusiera en duda.

-¿Se conocen?- Sakura había empezado a caminar hacia el castaño sin quitar la mirada del sujeto, aunque ya había bajado el báculo.

-Es el señor Chow, es el mensajero del clan Li y trajo unos libros y papeles que encargué.

-¿Y por qué me atacó de pronto?

-Esa es una buena pregunta, explícate Chow, porque no toleramos ese comportamiento dentro del clan.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas señorita Kinomoto- hizo una gran reverencia- por un momento creí que sería alguna de esas chicas que rondan al amo Li en Hong Kong y que pretenden subir de nivel su clan por medio de una alianza matrimonial.

-¿Alianza matrimonial?- un vacío en el estómago se apoderó de la castaña, no sabía si estaba sorprendida, enojada o ambas.

-Así es, el joven amo tiene muchas admiradoras en Hong Kong, y por un momento creí que usted era alguna de ellas, que pensaba escalar de rango al seducirlo, perdóneme por favor. Si hubiera sabido quien era usted en ningún momento la habría atacado- la risa del hombre era ronca y alegre- el amo nunca podría quererla porque usted no pertenece a una familia de magos.

-Basta Chow- Shaoran había intervenido demasiado tarde- eso no… ella es más poderosa que la mayoría de las familias que pertenecen al círculo de magos, Sakura fue probada por la reencarnación de Clow y…

-Hasta la llama por su nombre joven amo, y ella hace lo mismo con usted. Su alianza debe ser muy fuerte ¿no es así? Pero ambos sabemos que los ancianos aún le recriminan haber dejado las cartas en manos de una chica japonesa.

-Chow mejor cállate, nada de lo que dices tiene sentido y menos viene al caso.

-No hay problema Li- Sakura le lanzó una mirada gélida que él no le conocía- mejor me retiro para que hablen tranquilos sin temor a que tu rival escuche algo inapropiado.- más que ofendida se sentía herida, ante la familia de Shaoran sólo era la dueña de las cartas, ni siquiera parecía haberla mencionado como una amiga.

-Mira Sakura, es sólo que… salí de mi casa sin dar muchas explicaciones, ni siquiera dejé que se comprobara la veracidad de todo esto.

-Ah entonces soy una mentirosa y Tomoyo te trajo con mentiras a Tomoeda para que yo pudiera obtener una alianza matrimonial.- sus ojos denotaban la ira y el dolor que se peleaban por salir en cualquier momento.

-No tienes por qué ponerte así, Chow no estaba enterado de nada, ni siquiera que vine en tu ayuda.- se había cruzado de brazos y trataba de mostrarse indiferente.

-¡Yo no pedí tu ayuda y menos la de tu familia!

-Amo Li no puedo permitir que le hable así, sea quien sea.

-¡Cállate!- gritaron los dos sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Tienes que tranquilizarte Sakura, las cosas no son así…

-¿Entonces cómo son? Ante tu familia sólo soy tu rival, quien te quito las cartas Clow- había empezado a flotar un poco sin percatarse de ello, pero Shaoran la miraba de arriba abajo.

-No hablo con mi familia mucho de cosas sin importancia- enseguida se dio cuenta del error al ver las lágrimas aparecer- es decir, no es que no seas importante pero- no terminó la frase porque las cartas salieron del bolsillo de la castaña y lo lanzaron por los aires ante la mirada atónita de Chow quien no se atrevió a hacer nada al sentir el incremento en los poderes de la chica, casi llegaba a parecerse a los de Li Leeran cuando entrenaba.

Sakura les lanzo a ambos una última mirada furiosa y luego entró a la casa dando un gran portazo en su habitación que resonó hasta el patio.

-¿Se encuentra bien amo Li?- el chico se había puesto de pie aun con la sorpresa de verse atacado por Sakura y sus cartas, pero más por el poder que había sentido emanar de ella- Que carácter tienes las japonesas- dijo a modo de broma al ver que el chico le hacía un gesto de que estaba bien.

-¿Sólo viniste a decir tonterías?- le lanzó una mirada de odio mientras apretaba el puño y miraba dentro de la casa, Sakura no debía escuchar esas cosas.

-Le pido una disculpa amo, pero no entiendo que ocurrió.

-Aun eres soltero ¿no es cierto?

-Mi madre dice que no tengo tacto con las mujeres- de nuevo su jovial risa llenó el aire mientras el castaño le mandaba una mirada asesina, de esas que reservaba sólo para Touya.

-Tiene mucha razón.

-Amo Li, no me diga que esa chica le gusta.- ante el solo comentario el chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sólo apartó la mirada ¿desde cuándo su sirviente le había perdido el respeto?- No es que no sea bonita- agregó el sirviente- tiene un magnifico gusto amo, y claro que es fuerte tal vez más que ya sabe quién, pero… amo ella ni siquiera es china. Aunque debo aplaudirle que a pesar de todo ya hasta vivan juntos.

-No digas cosas que… estoy aquí porque…

-No debe justificarse conmigo amo. Aunque no lo crea yo también fui joven y llegué a sucumbir ante los encantos de una mujer- una oleada de calor golpeó el rostro de Li Shaoran que se había quedado en blanco, sin argumentos u objeciones, y con la cara arder a tal punto que juraba que caería desmayado en cualquier momento-lo más seguro es que con el entrenamiento adecuado pasaría todas las pruebas impuestas por los ancianos, incluso vencería a la señorita Jyang.

-¡Guarda silencio! Ella no va a pelear con Jyang ni contra nadie, no tiene nada que ver con eso. Ella posee las cartas Clow y es mi amiga, como su descendiente es mi deber mantenerla a salvo y a final de cuentas ese no es tu asunto ni el de los ancianos, fue mi decisión venir a Tomoeda, ahora ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?- el castaño había explotado y la vena de la frente se le hacía cada vez más profunda, quería terminar con eso al instante para… aún no estaba seguro para qué, pero debía ponerle fin a ese asunto.

-Por supuesto amo- hizo una reverencia y con un movimiento de su mano hizo aparecer en los brazos del joven una caja de cartón- allí están los libros que se tienen sobre el tema junto con algunos papeles que datan sobre el juicio de Clow y una carta de la señora Leeran donde detalla los acontecimientos ocurridos en China en los últimos meses.

-Gracias. Ya puedes marcharte y recuerda no decirle a nadie que estoy viviendo con Sakura. Sólo mi madre si es que te lo pregunta.

-Como usted desee amo. Y sabe, enserio la señorita Kinomoto es muy hermosa, si yo tuviera 20 años menos…

-¡Vete a casa Chow!- gritó antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara y entrar a la casa donde suspiró prolongadamente y dejó la caja en la mesa de centro mientras se desplomaba en un sillón. ¿Cómo había terminado tan mal el día?

* * *

INGLATERRA

Tomoyo caminaba por las adoquinadas calles enfundada en un grueso abrigo, eran casi las nueve de la noche.

-¿Seguro que era ella?- susurró.

-Por supuesto que si- le respondió una voz que parecía provenir de su cabello.

-Es la primera pista que tenemos, debemos encontrarla.

-Y no creas que te he perdonado por hablar con Sakura cuando yo no estaba ¡que coraje me da! Y encima tiene al "mocoso" ese viviendo en nuestra casa.

-Al menos no está sola, por muy mal que te caiga debes reconocer que él no permitirá que algo le ocurra.

-¡Allí! Tomoyo mira esa ventana.

Tomoyo se detuvo y miro alrededor, en esa calle sólo había casas que le recordaban a los cuentos que solía leer de niña. Inmensos jardines con plantas y gnomos le daban la bienvenida. En una de las construcciones de ladrillo había una ventana abierta y por ella asomaba una mujer pelirroja que le sonreía.


	4. Chapter 4

*Personajes propiedad de CLAMP

* * *

INGLATERRA

Tomoyo caminaba por las adoquinadas calles enfundada en un grueso abrigo, eran casi las nueve de la noche.

-¿Seguro que era ella?- susurró.

-Por supuesto que si- le respondió una voz que parecía provenir de su cabello.

-Es la primera pista que tenemos, debemos encontrarla.

-Y no creas que te he perdonado por hablar con Sakura cuando yo no estaba ¡que coraje me da! Y encima tiene al "mocoso" ese viviendo en nuestra casa.

-Al menos no está sola, por muy mal que te caiga debes reconocer que él no permitirá que algo le ocurra.

-¡Allí! Tomoyo mira esa ventana.

Tomoyo se detuvo y miro alrededor, en esa calle sólo había casas que le recordaban a los cuentos que solía leer de niña. Inmensos jardines con plantas y gnomos le daban la bienvenida. En una de las construcciones de ladrillo había una ventana abierta y por ella asomaba una mujer pelirroja que le sonreía.

Una vez dentro la mujer les sirvió un poco de té y galletas que el guardián aceptó gustoso.

-¿Qué les trae de visita a Londres?- preguntó sorbiendo un poco de té.

-¿Deberías saberlo no?-replicó Kerberus flotando sobre la mesa.

-Esperas demasiado de mi Kerberus, es verdad que sé algunas cosas pero no soy la esfinge para conocer la respuesta a todo.

-Buscamos a Eriol Hiraguizawa, queremos hablar con él.

-¿Y puedo saber el motivo?

-Algunas criaturas han estado buscándolo en Tomoeda, bueno no a él sino al mago Clow.

-¿Qué tipo de criaturas?

-Parecen gatos… pero también guardan similitudes con los guardianes.

-Tal como en mi visión.- Kaho Mizuki suspiró mientras se ponía de pie ara caminar por la habitación.- Soñé con esas criaturas, pero no eran más que escenas confusas, le pregunté sobre el tema pero no mostró especial interés en el asunto.

-¿Podría hablar con él?- la amatista se sentía un poco cohibida como le ocurría siempre con esa mujer, pero esperaba ver aparecer al chico ojiazul en cualquier momento con su típica sonrisa.

-Si supiera donde está se los diría, pero temo que no poseo esa información.

-Dijiste que le hablaste de tu visión- Kero la miraba con recelo.

-Eso fue hace casi un año, en ese tiempo pasaron muchas cosas entre nosotros.

-¿Qué clase de cosas pudieron pasar para que no sepas donde está Clow?- gritó el guardián exasperado, esa mujer lo llevaba al caos, quizás porque sus energías eran opuestas.

-¡Kero!- la voz queda de Tomoyo alivió la tensión- Ustedes terminaron ¿verdad profesora?

-Siempre tan observadora Daidouji, incluso él decía que aunque no fuiste bendecida con magia, tenías dones que lo compensaban con creces. Nosotros teníamos algo prohibido por la sociedad que no conocía su verdadera naturaleza, pero eso llegó a su fin hace meses y temo que desde entonces no he tenido contacto alguno con él.- tomó asiento de nuevo y miró profundamente a la chica, como si viera algo desconocido para los demás.

-¿Usted sabe algo que pudiera ayudarnos? Algo del pasado de Clow.

-En absoluto, él no habla de su vida pasada, pero creo que si continuas buscando lo encontraras. Puedo hablarte de él, quizás ayude un poco en tu búsqueda.- la amatista asintió mientras sacaba su libreta y se preparaba para escribir.- Eriol es huérfano, perdió a sus padres cuando era pequeño y pasó a custodia de su abuelo paterno, el único familiar que tenía. En palabras de él mismo, el señor era un apasionado de la literatura fantástica, y como le ocurrió al Quijote, en algún momento comenzó a creer que él era un mago y leyó todo lo publicado sobre el tema, sin saber que bajo su propio techo se encontraba un chico de singulares poderes. Quizás por eso no tomo como algo anormal la creación de Spinel, cuando Eriol tenía ocho, y un año después la llegada de Ruby Moon. El señor Arnold siempre cuidó con todo su ser a Eriol y el secreto que compartían, incluso aprobó nuestra relación. Falleció hace dos años y le heredó la fábrica textil que poseía a Eriol, junto con una gran fortuna, la ropa que hacen es de calidad artesanal por ser hecha a mano en su totalidad.

-"Luther" ¿no es cierto? Ellos fabrican la ropa de los muñecos de la compañía Daidouji.

-Así es Daidouji, tú no lo sabías pero ustedes seguían vinculados de alguna forma, se encontraba preocupado por tu cercanía con Sakura y tu incapacidad de hacer magia, por eso quería tener un nexo contigo, por si algún día lo necesitabas.

-Lo necesitamos ahora- comentó Kero malhumorado.

-Tranquilo Kero, puedo concertar una cita con él a través de mi padre- una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, estaba más cerca de encontrarlo y no se rendiría.

* * *

La cena en la casa Kinomoto estaba tensa. Sakura había bajado sólo porque se moría de hambre pero guardaba silencio sólo interrumpido por las miradas asesinas que mandaba al castaño quien ahora comprendía eran de familia.

-¿No vas a preguntarme sobre Chow?- trató de encarar las cosas de forma directa.

-No es de mi incumbencia, son asuntos del clan Li- dijo sin mirarlo y siguió cortando su carne sin despegar sus ojos de ella.

-¿Y entonces por qué te pones así?

-¿De verdad no lo sabes?- su voz sonaba hueca y entrecortada- Habría preferido que las cosas se quedaran así porque sé que para ti lo que ocurrió entre nosotros no fue importante pero para mí si lo fue. Llame a tu casa en busca de una respuesta, quería saber por qué habías desaparecido sin decir ni siquiera adiós. Nadie me daba razones, ni siquiera Mei Lin, y de pronto, un día alguien me dijo que dejara de llamar porque no pertenecía al clan, no tenía ningún derecho. Y sabes, tienen razón, no pertenezco al clan Li y sé que tampoco fui nada para ti más que un rival, que sólo éramos dos niños que no tenían idea de nada, pero no puedes pedirme que finja que todo eso no ocurrió, porque me duele Shaoran, me duele saber que no estamos destinados el uno al otro y que pasamos por tantas cosas para no terminar en nada, y me siento avergonzada de estarte diciendo esto, pero guárdate los comentarios hirientes, haz vuelto a actuar como cuando nos conocimos, tan frío… tan.- la chica tuvo que callarse puesto que las lágrimas habían hecho aparición.

-Nunca me dijeron que llamaste.- no era capaz de mirarla, aunque tenía unas enormes ganas de abrazarla se controló, sólo empeoraría las cosas, pero no podía negar el sufrimiento que le causaba verle llorar.

-Ya no importa, sólo controla tus comentarios, por favor.- le dijo dándose la vuelta y agarrando las llaves de la casa.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A comprar leche.

-Ya es noche, yo puedo ir si quieres.

-Puedo ir a la tienda sin que me maten Shaoran.- dijo tajante dirigiéndose a la puerta sin mirar atrás, necesitaba un poco de aire después de todo lo que había dicho.

Caminó rápidamente para alejarse de casa, necesitaba controlarse, se había prometido dejar todo como estaba y no reprocharle nada al castaño, pero hasta ella tenía límites. La visita de ese hombre la había hecho conocedora de la realidad en que se desenvolvía el heredero del clan Li; tenía cientos de admiradoras, quizás alguna novia o hasta prometida, de sólo pensarlo las lágrimas habían vuelto a surcar sus mejillas, se detuvo un momento para recobrarse cuando escuchó los pasos tras ella y una sensación de vacío en el estómago la invadió, casi a la par, sus reflejos la hicieron lanzarse a un lado antes de ser cortada por una espada.

Cuando se giró observó a una gran armadura cargando una espada, no se veía que hubiera alguien dentro, puesto que el casco había girado 180° para que las esmeraldas se encontraran con oscuridad antes de que el ser se lanzara de nuevo contra ella en un movimiento demasiado veloz para ser creíble ante tanto peso.

-¡Libérate! ¡Salto!- logró esquivarlo por segunda vez, pero vio con horror como la armadura brincaba ágilmente tras ella.

-¡Espada!- gritó bloqueando el ataque a tiempo- ¿Qué quieres?- amabas espadas habían chocado formando una cruz.

-¡¿Dónde está el traidor?!

-No lo sé- la chica había logrado abrir la guardia del ser, pero enseguida esquivaba cualquier intento de ataque de la castaña, a la par que evitaba todas las salidas que lograba abrirse.

-¡Mientes!- gritó lanzándose en furiosa estocada contra ella, quien logró hacerle soltar la espada y lanzarla lejos, haciendo que la chica cayera al intentar retroceder mientras veía como su báculo y la carta volvían a su humilde forma.

Al verse despojada de su arma se limitó a cerrar los ojos, nunca lograría llegar hasta el báculo a tiempo, estaba desarmada y aterrada en varias formas que no podría explicar con palabras, la energía que emanaba del ser era la más extraña que había sentido y le oprimía el corazón.

-Creí que podías salir sin morir en el intento.- Shaoran estaba frente a ella bloqueando la estocada, y sin previo aviso en sólo dos pasos, ante los ojos de la esmeralda, cortó en dos al ser dejando una nube de densa niebla negra.

Ambos cayeron al suelo de rodillas al sentir esa energía oprimirles el corazón hasta hacerlos jadear, era como si el aire hubiera desaparecido y sólo quedara un frío sobrenatural que los paralizaba; sin previo aviso el símbolo de Sakura apareció bajo sus pies y un fuerte brillo hizo que la niebla se dispersara protegiéndolos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo la chica entre jadeos, aun sin atreverse a levantarse del suelo- ¿qué era esa cosa?

-No lo sé- afirmó él con sinceridad- nunca había sentido algo así, pero tu poder lo hizo alejarse, nos salvaste.

-Y tú salvaste mi vida antes, así que estamos a mano, aunque no hice nada.

-No de forma consiente.- le dijo mirándola con profundidad- necesitas aprender a no depender de tus cartas y explotar tus demás habilidades mágicas y físicas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Te enseñaré esgrima, ahora el enemigo sabe que sin tu báculo te es imposible pelear. Mañana empezaremos las lecciones, incluyendo como llamar al báculo.- la chica asintió en silencio mientras lo veía levantarse y aceptaba su ayuda para hacer lo mismo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Creí que todo esto pasó porque querías leche.- le dijo caminando sin mirarla- ¿cambiaste de opinión Sakura?- le dijo mirándola por sobre su hombro mientras ella guardaba su báculo y la carta Espada.

-En absoluto Shaoran, vamos por leche, además me haría bien un poco de azúcar porque no logro dejar de temblar.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo el castaño esperando que la chica lo alcanzara, aun no estaba seguro, pero sus peores temores quizás se habían vuelto realidad y si acertaba, ni siquiera los poderes de ambos podrían con el enemigo.

Sakura despertó la mañana siguiente un poco desorientada, apagó el reloj y se notó que apenas eran las seis de la mañana, se preguntó el por qué la alarma había sonado tan pronto cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta.

-¿Estas despierta?- se escuchó del otro lado.

-Sí.

-Te espero en el patio, trae ropa de entrenamiento.- agregó antes de retirarse mientras la castaña se levantaba y chocaba con todo. Unos minutos más tarde la somnolienta castaña seguía los ejercicios que el chico le ponía.

-Este es el calentamiento que haremos todas las mañanas ¿de acuerdo?

-Si Shaoran.

-Ahora ¿Qué tanto sabes de esgrima?

-Sólo se dar estocadas de fantasía y sin contacto, las que aprendí cuando éramos niños y fui el príncipe en la obra ¿recuerdas?

-Si… pero no sabes atacar ¿no?

-Exacto, además a mí no me gusta la violencia.

-Entiendo eso, pero debes saber que eso no les importara a quienes quieren lastimarte, esto no es un juego, no son Eriol ni nadie que frene sus ataques cuando vea que no puedes defenderte.

-Pero…- Sakura se veía incomoda, entendía todo eso pero no estaba segura de poder atacar a alguien o algo.

-No te enseñaré a hacer daño, pero sabrás defenderte si eres atacada- la tomó por los hombros y la miró fijamente- entiendo que no quieras atacar, pero debo saber que eres capaz de mantenerte a salvo bajo cualquier circunstancia, incluso si no estoy.

-No debes sentirte responsable por mi Shaoran, acepto la responsabilidad de mis descuidos.

-No es por eso… es que… sólo promételo

-De acuerdo.- accedió mientras se soltaba del agarre del chico y le miraba en espera de nuevas instrucciones.

Más tarde ambos chicos entraron de nuevo a la casa sudando, ella lo había hecho bien, su cuerpo era atlético por naturaleza; sin embargo, su actitud era lo que en realidad preocupaba a Li.

-Shaoran ¿eres capaz de usar tus sellos sin la espada?- preguntó en la cocina mientas ambos se hidrataban.

-Si, pero es más desgastante.

-¿Lo mismo ocurrirá con las cartas?

-No lo sé, nuestra magia es diferente.

-Muéstrame cómo hacerlo, no quiero que la gente se aleje de mi por no poder protegerla, quiero hacerme fuerte.- el entusiasmo salía por sus poros, y el cansancio se había ido.

-Es lo mismo que llamar a tu báculo, debes concentrar tu poder directo hacia ellas, en un principio, quizás te canses igual que cuando las cambiabas, pero con el tiempo tu cuerpo se acostumbrará. ¿Quieres intentarlo?- la miraba con admiración, siempre le había gustado su determinación.

-Si, hagámoslo.- en el acto el chico le señaló con la cabeza la sala para que lo siguiera hasta el sofá.

-Primero quiero que hagas levitar ese sofá.

-Pero yo no puedo hacer eso.

-Las cartas cobran vida a través de tu magia y esta puede ser usada a voluntad, es como si fuera una extremidad más. Intenta visualizar tu poder, emana de ti y llega hasta el sofá, ordénale que lo eleve, como si fuera tu brazo.- él chico demostró lo que decía levantando el mueble con sus poderes.

Sakura lo intentó en repetidas ocasiones, pero no logró mover nada.

-Se veía bastante difícil.- dijo con un puchero de impaciencia.

-Lo estás haciendo bien, intenta que tu magia rodeé el objeto- la chica se concentró nuevamente pero sin éxito, pasados unos minutos, el chico le hizo señas para que se detuviera.

-¿Lo estoy haciendo mal?- preguntó contrariada.

-No. Confía en ti misma, sé que puedes hacerlo- se paró frente a ella- trata de alcanzarme ahora a mí con tu magia, estoy más cerca que el sofá y sé que mi magia te es más conocida que la forma del mueble.

-Pero…- la chica se sintió nerviosa de pronto, como si el tocarlo con su magia fuera una forma de intimidad nunca antes pensada.

-Concentra todo tu poder aquí- tocó la frente de la chica- y luego haz que la sienta a mi alrededor.- la chica asintió temerosa y cerró los ojos para visualizar su energía, unos hilos color dorado comenzaron a salir de su frente para dirigirse al chico.- Lo estás haciendo bien Sakura, ahora intenta alcanzar el sofá.- al instante siguiente el sofá se había levantado unos centímetros del piso para volver a caer.

-¡Lo logré!

-Bien hecho, practícalo más hasta que lo sientas natural, trata con diversos objetos para que te acostumbres a las distancias- le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación mientras murmuraba- Y pensar que yo tarde un mes en lograr mover algo.

* * *

Unos días después Sakura llegó a la escuela con más tiempo del normal, dado que el entrenamiento de la mañana la despertaba, no tenía más el problema de quedarse dormida.

-Hola Kenta.- saludó alegremente al chico al verlo acercarse mientras ella se cambiaba los zapatos en su locker.

-Hola Sakura, me alegra encontrarte sola.- el chico le sonreía ampliamente.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, verás hay algo que he querido decirte por bastante tiempo y no había encontrado la forma o el momento, pero siento que si no lo saco ya, voy a explotar.

-Sólo dilo- contestó con ingenuidad preguntándose qué le ocurría a su amigo.

-Tomoyo me aconsejó muchas veces que esperara porque tú aún pensabas en alguien más, y te esperaría una vida entera, pero debo decirte lo que siento o mi corazón… Sakura- la había tomado de las manos- me gu…

-La campana ya sonó- Shaoran había aparecido a un lado de Sakura haciéndola brincar mientras el nativo de Osaka la soltaba con la cara completamente roja.

-Siempre tan oportuno ¿verdad Li?- Kenta lo miraba molesto por la interrupción.- Bueno Sakura, sólo quería comentarte que Naoko quiere hacer una reunión con todos nosotros, supongo que Li también puede ir ya que es "su amigo de la infancia"- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Gracias Kenta, lo tomaremos en cuenta- le dijo nerviosa sin saber muy bien que ocurría entre los chicos.- Shaoran tiene razón, la campana ha sonado y si no nos damos prisa nos quedaremos en el pasillo castigados- empujaba tímidamente a Shaoran que no cedía ante la mirada del otro chico.

Los tres se encaminaron al pasillo donde terminaron separándose al entrar en sus respectivos grupos; sobra decir que Shaoran estuvo de mal humor todo el día. Incluso cuando llegaron a casa el chico esquivaba de forma ruda los intentos de conversación de la chica, así como sus miradas.

-Shaoran ¿te cae mal Kenta?- preguntó la chica mientras lavaban los platos de la comida.

-Me da igual.- contestó tajante.

-¿Entonces fue porque no te esperé para ir a la escuela? Habías dicho que era mejor si no nos veían llegar o irnos juntos para que no esparcieran rumores raros.

-Puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana.- contestó malhumorado secando el último plato y dándose vuelta dispuesto a salir de allí.

-¿Entonces por qué estás tan enojado?

-Bajas muy rápido la guardia con las personas, ese tipo podría ser peligroso.

-Pero Kenta es mi amigo.

-Eso decías de Hiraguizawa y mira como terminaron las cosas.

-Eriol es nuestro amigo y lo sabes… aunque ahora no sepamos donde está.- le dijo indecisa.

-Pero se acercó a ti con la intención de molestarnos.

-Necesitaba que me presionara para cambiar las cartas.

-Eso no importa, todas las personas se te acercan por la magia.

-¿Eso te incluye?- se posó delante de él y lo miró profundamente.

-El poder atrae poder, yo te conocí porque eres la dueña de las cartas y mi misión era arrebatártelas. Me incluyo como una de las personas con quien bajaste la guardia.

-Yo siempre supe que no eras una mala persona, igual que con Eriol. Siempre me ayudabas aun cuando no era tu deber.

-Tenía mis motivos para hacerlo, pero no debes confiar en todos.

-Pero tampoco puedo desconfiar de todas las personas que se me acercan, él es mi amigo.

-Lo de hoy estaba a punto de ser más que un amigo- contestó irritado apartándola para seguir su camino al piso de arriba.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres.- contestó siguiéndolo.

-Olvídalo, da igual. -Se acercó a la puerta de la casa.

-¿A dónde vas?

-No tengo por qué darte ninguna explicación Sakura.- contestó sin voltear y salió de la casa dejando a la castaña confundida y con un sentimiento de tristeza que no se explicaba del todo.

El castaño caminó dando plena libertad a sus pies de llevarlo a donde quisieran, necesitaba despejar toda la rabia que se arremolinaba en su interior, contra el chico ese con acento raro, con Sakura y, principalmente, consigo mismo. No podía negar que las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos, tal y como la primera vez que estuvo en Tomoeda, sólo que ahora no intentaría fingir que no se daba cuenta; lamentablemente no estaba allí para tontear como cuando era un niño, su clan dependía de él y si lo que sea que estaba detrás de su antepasado había jurado venganza, debía detenerlo a cualquier precio. Sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en ese tal Kenta, sino hubiera llegado en ese momento… a él le había costado tanto coraje pronunciar lo que ese chico estaba decidido a decir frente a cientos de personas que entraban en la escuela…

-¡Maldición!- gritó mientras golpeaba un poste y abollándolo con el acto mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia le cubrían la cabeza.

* * *

Sakura miraba la lluvia caer y resbalar por la ventana de su habitación, por más vueltas que le daba al asunto no encontraba el porqué del enojo del chino. Si Tomoyo estuviera allí seguramente sabría qué hacer para que las cosas fueran menos incomodas, pero a la joven le daba pena llamarla sólo para decirle que Shaoran tenía cambios de humor repentinos y sin motivo. Estaba preocupada por el castaño, tenía casi una hora de haber salido y conocía demasiado bien su rutina de las últimas semanas para entender que debía comenzar a preocuparse, ya se había puesto de pie en busca del teléfono para asegurarse de que no necesitara ayuda cuando escuchó unos golpes en la ventana.

-Pero que…- corrió hacia ella sin pensarlo y la abrió en un movimiento rápido- ¿qué haces allí afuera?- preguntó al chico que la miraba completamente empapado.

-¿Estas molesta?

-No. Está lloviendo Shaoran, te vas a enfermar, entra rápido- le dio la mano para ayudarlo mientras el castaño entraba y cerraba la ventana tras de sí.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué hacías allí afuera? Debiste usar la puerta.

-Lo lamento, con lo que pasó hace rato estaba un poco avergonzado de entrar.

-No tienes por qué sentirte así, mejor ve a cambiarte de ropa o te resfriarás.- le dijo al verlo escurrir sobre su piso.

-No entiendo- la miró fijamente en medio de un escalofrío- ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?

-Lo hago con todos, así soy.- se sentía incomoda sin saber explicar el por qué, quizás la forma en que él la miraba.- Quítate ya esa ropa mojada, te hará daño.

-De acuerdo- el chico se quitó ágilmente la playera y la tiró al suelo.

-¿¡Qué haces!?- gritó sonrojándose hasta las orejas y dándose vuelta mientras se aferraba a la conciencia con todo su ser.

-Evito enfermarme.

-¡Pero hazlo en tu habitación!

-De acuerdo. – se agachó a recoger la prenda y se marchó dejando a la castaña hecha un caos. Un rato después regresó ya con ropa seca mientras la chica lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, pareciera que se estuviera divirtiendo mientras ella no terminaba de entender sus cambios de humor.

-Ya estoy mejor- se acercó hacia la chica que permanecía sentada en su cama mirándolo por sobre un cojín que abrazaba- ¿y esto?- dijo señalando el libro de las cartas que estaban esparcidos sobre la cobija.

-Me gusta hablar con ellas y mantenerlas cerca.

-Haces bien- tomó el libró y lo hojeo distraídamente- si supiéramos dónde está ese sujeto nos ahorraríamos muchos problemas.

-Yo no lo creo así, seguiríamos involucrados al igual que Eriol lo está por ser su reencarnación. Tu eres su descendiente y yo la maestra de sus creaciones, creo que los tres tenemos un vínculo con el legado de Clow por el simple hecho de haber entrado en contacto con su apellido y magia.

-Quizás tengas razón- había tomado la carta Esperanza y la miraba- estas cartas te unen a él ¿no es cierto? Fueron creadas por un poder ilegitimo y ahora tu cargas con esa responsabilidad.- la carta había brillado y escapado de sus manos en forma de un resplandor rosado que la castaña no vio por estar demasiado cohibida con la presencia del chico en su habitación, algo estaba diferente, quizás porque ya no eran esos niños de 11 años que se reunían para hablar de las cosas extrañas en Tomoeda de manera inocente, ahora eran ex novios, ex amigos, es compañeros que de pronto se veían forzados a estar de nuevo juntos.

-Eriol no es esa clase de persona, no me gusta que te refieras a él de esa forma, es nuestro amigo pese a todo.

-¿Y qué clase de persona es entonces?- contestó con una mueca de burla.

-Bueno él… es una buena persona, alguien capaz de crear mis cartas no puede tener maldad en ninguna reencarnación. Kero y Yue jamás dañarían a nadie y mis cartas…

-Tienes a Fuego, Pelea, Disparo, perdóname si no creo que sean nombres muy amistosos.

-Depende como las uses y yo siempre las he usado para el bien y lo sabes.- le dijo comenzando a ponerse incomoda ante las preguntas del castaño.

-Tu misma me has dado la razón ¿acaso Clow las habrá usado para cosas buenas?

Sakura guardó silencio ¿cómo habría usado Clow cartas como Disparo y Pelea? La única vez que se habían visto gracias a la carta Regreso le vio usar a Flor para hacer florecer un árbol de Sakura, y sabía que usaba la carta Burbuja para bañar a Kero, pero los guardianes nunca hablaban más de la cuenta sobre su creador. Yue aun lo admiraba demasiado para decir cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer quedar al mago Clow como un irresponsable, cosa muy diferente pasaba con Kerberus; sin embargo, a pesar de calificarlo como "raro" en ningún momento había dicho algo verdaderamente desagradable de él.

-Olvida el asunto, al final son sólo suposiciones- metió las cartas que había tomado dentro del libro, lo cerró y se puso de pie para dejarlo sobre el escritorio de la chica, donde permaneció unos momentos apoyando las manos en el respaldo de la silla, pensando.- La verdad es que he venido a decirte la verdad.

-¿Cuál verdad?- le dijo observándolo detenidamente, era la primera vez que tenían una charla tan larga desde que había vuelto.

-El por qué no soporto a tu amigo Kenta. La verdad es que a pesar de todo no soporto verde cerca de otro hombre.

-¿Qué?- dijo en forma queda observándolo sin parpadear mientras un color carmín se apoderaba de su rostro y sentía que algo se movía en su estómago.

-Me gustas, en serio no puedo evitar sentirme así.

-Shaoran…

-No tienes que decir nada, sé que sientes lo mismo.- se acercó hipnotizándola con la mirada y la acorraló entre sus brazos y la cama mientras Sakura sentía su cara arder y el corazón a punto de salirse. El muchacho acarició tiernamente su rostro mientras ella empezaba a temblar sin saber muy bien por qué, no era que jamás hubiera abrazado al chico, o a otro hombre, sólo que ese momento en particular se sentía distinto, más íntimo y adulto quizás. El chico la miró de arriba abajo mordiéndose los labios y empezó a acercarse lentamente a los de ella mientras esta sentía su voluntad ceder; en ese momento la puerta se abrió de manera estrepitosa dando paso a Li Shaoran, quien miraba la escena con los ojos oscureciéndose por la furia y el ceño arrugado a todo lo que daba.

-¿Quién eres y por qué luces cómo yo?- dijo en un tono que causó escalofríos en la chica a pesar de reconocer que ni siquiera había levantado la voz.


	5. Chapter 5

+Personajes propiedad de las CLAMP

* * *

-¿Quién eres y por qué luces cómo yo?- dijo en un tono que causó escalofríos en la chica a pesar de reconocer que ni siquiera había levantado la voz.

-Jajajajajaja- comenzó a reír el clon de Shaoran dejando libre a la castaña, que siguió quieta mientras terminaba de entender- así que esa carta fue por ti ¿no es cierto?

-Te hice una pregunta y sigo esperando la respuesta- dijo el heredero del clan con la mirada fija en él.

-Me llamo Rho, mucho gusto heredero de Clow. – le dijo riendo de forma socarrona, aun sin dejar de reír del todo.

-¿Por qué luces cómo él?- atinó a decir la chica que empezaba a recobrar el control de su cuerpo y comenzaba a incorporarse lentamente fuera de su alcance.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia hermosa, creo que ya hiciste suficiente por hoy ¿no crees?- le dijo sonriendo de forma cruel y tomándola de la muñeca para volverla a tirar sobre la cama.

-¡Déjala tranquila!

-No he terminado de hablar contigo, intenta acercarte y esta linda chica se muere- mientras hablaba a sus manos les iban creciendo las uñas que se posaron en la garganta de la esmeralda. Los ojos del chico se habían vuelto plateados y su cabello creció hasta llegarle a la barbilla mientras se teñía de rubio; de igual forma, su sonrisa había cambiado por una donde los afilados dientes quitaban todo encanto de la misma.

-Ella no es tu enemigo.

-¿Y tú sí?- contestó con una voz más grave de la que habían escuchado hasta entonces- Mi amo juró matar a Clow, y eso los incluye porque al parecer el "traidor" comparte con ustedes no sólo la sangre sino el secreto que nos fue robado, seguro ustedes saben dónde lo esconde . Si no hubieras llegado estoy seguro que tu amiguita me lo habría dicho, al igual que traicionó la confianza del ser al que llaman Eriol, fue demasiado sencillo engañarla, su corazón es muy vulnerable, un defecto que los humanos comparten, y que al parecer será su ruina. Ahora sé que si los eliminamos ese ser vendrá- rozó con una de sus garras a la chica para hacerla sangrar mientras ella intentaba resistirse.

-¡Déjala!- dijo el castaño midiendo sus movimientos y trazando un plan.

-Deberías alegrarte hermosa- le dijo al oído- él está preocupado por ti, quizás no sienta un sentimiento profundo por ti, pero con un poco de encanto femenino podrías conseguir algo ¿no crees?

-Suéltame en este momento y no vuelvas a burlarte de mí.- le dijo con la voz entre cortada por la rabia y las lágrimas que se habían hecho presentes.- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- gritó mientras los objetos comenzaban a moverse primero ligeramente y luego de forma más violenta, al instante la chica comenzó a brillar envuelta en su símbolo que lanzó al ser por los aires directo a closet, donde fue atacado por diversos objetos que iban desde peluches y ropa, hasta muebles como el escritorio y la silla.

-Parece ser que no eres únicamente decorativa hermosa, aunque hace rato las cosas eran y diferentes ¿hasta dónde habríamos llegado si este chico no hubiera intervenido? Vamos dame tu mejor golpe, con todo tu sabroso poder.

-¡Deja de decirme hermosa!- gritó la chica mientras las cartas la rodeaban – Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y soy la maestra de las creaciones del mago Clow- la chica había perdido el control de sus emociones y el castaño lo notaba, estaba a punto de intervenir cuando- ¡Silencio!- gritó sin necesidad de usar el báculo y una mujer vestida de negro apareció en la habitación llevándose lentamente el dedo índice a los labios.

-¡No Sakura, detente!- el castaño intentó abalanzarse sobre el ser pero ya era tarde, el sujeto había desaparecido dejando un monumental desorden en lo que hasta hace unos minutos era una acogedora habitación. Ahora sería imposible encontrarlo, no había detectado ninguna presencia ni antes ni después. Suspiró resignado y volteó a ver a su alrededor, papeles, ropa y pedazos de madera tapizaban el suelo, así como cosas que parecían dulces y que si su memoria no fallaba debían ser decoración del cuarto-cajón del guardián.

La chica seguía flotando en medio de la habitación resoplando con ira, de pronto el símbolo bajo sus pies se hizo menos intenso y poco a poco fue cayendo al suelo semi inconsciente, donde logró mantenerse de rodillas tranquilizando a las cartas.

-Lo lamento- dijo intentando no caer en la oscuridad que sentía se apoderaba de su cuerpo. La carta Esperanza, que hasta ese momento permanecía en el bolsillo del castaño se hizo presente y dio pasos tímidos hacia su ama, de igual forma Espejo se materializó a su lado.

-A nosotras también nos confundió- comentó Espejo, ayudándola a treparse a la cama mientras Esperanza hacia espacio entre todas las cosas que había desordenado con su arrebato de ira.

-Yo supe enseguida que ese sujeto no era mi padre, pero decidí esperar antes de actuar por temor a que sospechara y te lastimara- la chica que tenía un corazón con alas flotando a su alrededor sonrió con dulzura a ambos castaños que la miraban- Quizás es porque mi poder es diferente a las demás cartas, yo no sólo fui capturada con su ayuda, sino que tengo una parte muy importante de él en mi interior, una réplica de los sentimientos de amor que alberga por ti.

-Nos estamos desviando del tema- Shaoran se acercó a interrumpir a la niña que rio de forma cantarina- ¿qué ocurrió?

-Ese ser me engaño, aunque sabía que algo no estaba bien, decidí creer que eras tú, de alguna forma.

-Yo nunca sería como aquel tipo, yo soy…- el chico guardó silencio al ver que la castaña ya no escuchaba estaba dormida de par en par, sólo las cartas continuaban observándolas intercambiando miradas.

-¿Qué tanto me observan?

-Eres todo un caos papá- dijo Esperanza radiante- no te das cuenta que ese ser se aprovechó de los deseos del corazón de mamá, él llegó aquí a tantear el terreno y se dio cuenta de que ustedes no sólo son aliados.

-Lo lamento joven Li, ella se empeña en llamarlo de esa forma.- la carta Espejo lo miraba un poco avergonzada ante la actitud de la niña, si bien Vacío había sido creada a la par de todas ellas, en esencia ahora era una carta joven ya que al unirse con la carta sin nombre su personalidad había sufrido un fuerte revés.

-Da igual- dijo quitándole importancia al asunto- ¿cómo es que siguen activas a pesar del sueño de Sakura?

-Creí que te habías dado cuenta papá. Mi madre se ha vuelto verdaderamente fuerte y no necesita estar consiente para brindarnos su poder, nos hemos vuelto un poco más independientes.

-Usted ha ayudado a nuestra maestra a ser más fuerte y aunque aún le falta control sobre su magia, y aunque aún este lejos de controlarla, a veces nos tomamos ciertas licencias para asegurarnos de que esté bien, eso nos lo encomendó el amo Kerberus.

-¿Y tu no deberías estar en casa de Daidouji?

-No, hoy avisé que me quedaría en casa de una amiga, no me gusta estar lejos de mi ama, me gustaría pedirle que solucione ese asunto lo antes posible, no quiero estar allí sino aquí con ustedes.

-De acuerdo, pensaré en otra solución.

Más tarde esa noche Shaoran se había encargado de preparar la cena mientras Sakura descansaba en el piso de arriba, unos pasos se escucharon tras él en el momento justo que terminaba de acomodar las crepas que había hecho para comer, al girarse vio a una Sakura que le rehuía la mirada y jugueteaba con sus dedos.

-Lamento lo que ocurrió, absolutamente todo.

-No te preocupes, estas aprendiendo a usar tus poderes, todos cometemos errores.

-No es sólo eso… yo le dije cosas que él no sabía y…

-Las habría averiguado de una u otra forma, deja de pensar en eso.- le dijo tajante- quiero mostrarte algo, le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera a la sala donde había un libro de hojas amarillas y encuadernado en un color oliva muy llamativo, el chico lo abrió en una página doblada y se loa cercó a la castaña que leyó en voz alta:

 **Los "Jiang Shi" son por lo general personas que han muerto violentamente, o de manera no natural, o bien cuya alma no ha encontrado reposo en el momento de su fallecimiento. Sus cuerpos no se han descompuesto y su pelo y uñas siguen creciendo como si siguieran vivos. Su piel es muy pálida porque no soportan el contacto con el sol, de manera que suelen aparecer en horario nocturno, lo que les viene mejor. Generalmente su apariencia varía desde un cuerpo normal hasta un espantoso cadáver podrido. Tienen cabello largo y blanco.**

 **La tradición china habla de que el alma es el contenedor de una energía muy poderosa, un poder que anhela el Jiang Shi. En la tradición mágica, se hablaba de estos seres como aquellos que _"_ _vuelve a la vida"_ meses o incluso años después de haber fallecido, pero sin mostrar evidencia interna o externa de descomposición. En cuanto a cómo y por qué una persona se llega a convertir en un Jiang Shi, se habla comúnmente de personas enterradas antes de tiempo; sin embargo, se tiene noticia de una forma aún más horrible y corrupta: por la magia negra.**

-Shaoran, entonces Rho… era…

-En cuanto te dormiste revisé los libros que me trajo Chow. Como en Japón no conozco un lugar donde averiguar sobre magia hice traer parte de la biblioteca del clan que me pareció prudente tener en nuestras manos, la mayoría son libros o documentos sueltos que hablan de Clow, pero Wei anexó libros de hechizos y de mitología, lo cual agradezco. Esa criatura, y lo que sea que persigue a Eriol no son de este tiempo, y por lo tanto no debemos ver únicamente con los ojos sino de una manera más profunda su existencia. Estos seres habían pasado a ser sólo leyendas Sakura, ya casi nadie cree en ello, pero no creo que en la época que vivió Clow las cosas hayan sido así, el murió hace más de 100 años y las cosas han cambiado, si lo que sea que despertó para vengarse tiene a seres como estos de su lado estamos en graves problemas.

-También tiene a un dragón de su lado.

-Eso era un hechizo y eso me preocupa aún más. Aquella era una mujer, no creo que ese dragón haya sido obra de Rho, pero él tiene sus propios talentos, como el poder metamorfosearse.

-Él era un mago ¿no? Antes de que alguien lo haya matado o hechizado o lo que sea que le ocurrió.

-Así es, y sinceramente creo que es más peligroso de lo que nos imaginábamos. Es el comienzo de una guerra, sea lo que sea que les quitó Clow están empeñados en conseguirlo.

-Dijeron que tenemos el secreto…

-Pero que necesitaban saber dónde está por lo tanto ese secreto no es únicamente un par de palabras, sino un objeto.- Sakura lo contemplo confusa, para después hojear un poco más el libro, aparte de sus cartas jamás había tenido entre sus manos otro texto acerca de magia.- Por cierto Sakura, creo que es momento de que llames a Yue para hacerle saber que estas bien, y que estoy aquí.- la castaña asintió y se levantó hacia el teléfono para marcar inmediatamente.

-Hola Yukito, como les va.- dijo poniendo el altavoz aunque el castaño se veía incomodo de estar presente mientras se llevaba a cabo la charla.

-Hola pequeña Sakura ¿cómo estás? Mi otra personalidad se ha sentido intranquilo, dice que algo malo ocurre.

-Las cosas… están bien.- el "conejo de nieve" la conocía desde hace mucho para creerle.

-¿Es algo que no puedes contarme? Si quieres puedo permitirte hablar con Yue.

-N-no no es necesario- la seriedad de Yue aun la ponía nerviosa.

-Tu hermano salió así que no debes preocuparte ¿es necesario que vayamos a Tomoeda?

-No vengas… aquí las cosas… las cosas son complicadas. Apareció un sujeto llamado Rho que puede transformarse en… otra persona, pero la realidad es que es un Jiang Shi.

-¿Qué? Eso es grave Sakura, y sé que no estás en casa de Tomoyo, decidí dejarte un tiempo por tu cuenta pero esto es peligroso es mejor que vuelva y…

-No es necesario, no estoy sola. Shaoran está aquí conmigo, viviendo aquí en realidad.

-Si tu hermano se entera irá a matarlo de inmediato.

-Lo sé.

-Kerberus llamó en estos días, quiso hablar con mí otro ser. Quería preguntarle cosas sobre Clow, pero temo que ni siquiera él tiene recuerdos muy claros sobre la humanidad del mago. Asegúrate de mantenerte a salvo y no dudes en llamar si necesitas la ayuda de tu guardián.

-Shaoran me está ayudando con mi magia, a controlarla.

-Eso me alegra, el joven Li debe ser el maestro indicado, sólo dile que debe cuidarte o iré a darle una lección.

-Yo siempre la trato bien- protestó el castaño sin poder mantenerse al margen más tiempo- jamás permitiría que algo le pasara.

-Lo sé, pero no está de más encargártela.- dijo el joven con una risa- es mejor que cuelgue por ahora, To-ya está por llegar y no queremos que esto termine en tragedia ¿no es así? Y no se preocupen, por la mañana llamaré a la señora Daidouji para que no deban seguir fingiendo.- cortó la comunicación.

-Y al final lo sabía- dijo la castaña indignada.

-Que esperabas de un sujeto como él.- contestó malhumorado.- Ya está lista la cena, comamos y vayamos a dormir porque ha sido un día muy largo.- se giró hacia la cocina y la chica lo siguió sintiendo verdadera hambre al pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido.

La cena fue silenciosa y en cuanto el plato quedo limpio ambos se levantaron con dirección hacia su respectiva habitación, el castaño la seguía de cerca con los brazos en la nuca, cuando la miró observar detenidamente su habitación.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó llegando hasta ella.

-Yo… no me había percatado de todo el desorden que causé.- al chico le escurrió una gotita por la nuca al ver de nuevo lo que antes había sido una linda habitación.

-¿No la viste cuando despertaste?

-No, la verdad caminé un poco adormecida… como todas las mañanas cuando despierto.

-Quédate en la cama de tu hermano, yo usaré el sillón y mañana limpiaremos el desastre.

-Puedo quedarme en el cuarto de papá.

-En realidad no puedes- contestó desviando la mirada.

-¿Por qué?

Unos minutos después Sakura observaba una alargada forma de luz levitar a la mitad de la habitación que destellaba de vez en cuando, a la par que varios de los conocidos sellos del castaño bloqueaban las cuatro esquinas del lugar.

-En teoría, esa bola de luz evitaría que las criaturas entraran a la casa, pero al parecer mi hechizo no funcionó- comentó el chico con la frustración en la voz.

-En realidad quizás sí, sabes él entró por la ventana y de alguna forma logró que yo lo invitara a pasar.

-Como los vampiros.- se dijo en voz baja el castaño- tiene mucha lógica puesto que algunas personas relacionan a los Jiang Shi con los vampiros occidentales.

-Naoko dijo una vez que a los vampiros debes dejarlos entrar, y una vez que tienen tu permiso aunque las puertas y ventanas estén cerradas las atravesaran, que miedo Shaoran, ya no hablemos de esas cosas.- le dijo en medio de un escalofrió.

-Bueno, pero ahora vez que no puedes dormir aquí, usa la cama de tu hermano, yo no tengo ningún inconveniente.- se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a las escaleras cuando Sakura lo detuvo jalando tímidamente su playera.

-Shaoran y-yo… no quiero estar sola en el cuarto de mi hermano.

-¿Te dan miedo los vampiros?-le dijo con las cejas levantadas- no te preocupes, no atacará de nuevo esta noche.

-No es eso… es que en el cuarto de Touya hay un f-fantasma.- le dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-¿De qué hablas? He dormido allí por bastante tiempo y no he visto nada.

-Hay un espejo enorme en su cuarto, cuando éramos niños me dijo que allí se aparecía una mujer que no tenía rostro, por eso no me gusta entrar ni siquiera a hacer el aseo.- le dijo la castaña empezando a temblar mientras se hacía bolita en una esquina del pasillo.

-De acuerdo, supongamos que algo así existe.- le dijo suspirando mientras la observaba y se preguntaba si el sujeto aquel ya habría descubierto cuánto daño causó decirle esas cosas a su hermana.- Puedo quedarme en el piso si eso quieres, pero la cama es tuya.

-El sofá se hace cama, es donde Yukito duerme cuando está de visita, así dormirás más cómodo.- le dijo mientras la cara del chico tomaba un tono carmesí y la desviaba.

-¿Estas segura?

-Sí, no quiero estar en ese cuarto sola.- dijo negando enérgicamente mientras el chico se rendía, después de todo estaba hablando con Sakura.

Diez minutos después la chica se acomodaba en la cama de su hermano, la única pijama que había sobrevivido a su arranque de furia había sido una de seda lila que Tomoyo le había regalado el verano pasado; consistía en un pantalón corto y una sencilla blusa con moños en los hombros y unas estrellas en la parte baja. El castaño había ido a cambiarse al baño mientras ella se sumía en los recuerdos de esa tarde, ni siquiera recordaba del todo como había convertido en escombros su habitación.

-¿Estas bien?- el castaño la miraba desde el umbral con un _pans_ gris y una playera negra holgada, aun no se hacía a la idea de dormir en la misma habitación, pero si debía ser un poco sincero, también el estaba preocupado por el regreso de Rho en cualquier momento.

-Si Shaoran.- le dijo sonriéndole de forma tranquilizadora mientas este asentía y cruzaba la habitación hacia la cama que Sakura había acomodado para él en el sillón que fungía como tal.- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, voy a apagar la luz.- con un movimiento de su mano la luz se apagó.

Ninguno de los dos podía conciliar el sueño, y el continuo cambio de posiciones los delataba, cada uno tenía en mente distintas preocupaciones.

-¿No puedes dormir?- preguntó el castaño rompiendo el silencio.

-No, creo que dormí suficiente hace un rato.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con un hechizo?

-No, si no te molesta me gustaría hablar, eso hago con Kero cuando tengo insomnio.

-No tengo inconveniente con eso, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-¿Cómo está Mei Lin?

-Hace poco me contó que está saliendo con alguien, no lo conozco personalmente pero si ella lo ha elegido debe ser una buena persona.

-Me alegra mucho saber que Mei Lin ha encontrado a alguien.

-Creí que tú y Daidouji se mantenían en contacto con ella.

-Así era, pero ella también dejó de contestar cartas y llamadas.

-Lo lamento.

-No importa, si ha sido feliz este tiempo entonces está bien. Shaoran ¿es difícil ser el heredero de tu clan?

-Si- contestó sinceramente- no me malinterpretes, lo considero un gran honor, pero a veces quisiera ser una persona normal. Alguien capaz de decidir sobre lo que quiere hacer y no seguir las decisiones de otros. Sería genial decidir sobre mi propio destino sin pensar en las consecuencias para el clan.

-Pues deberías hacerlo Shaoran, quizás no sea un Li o entienda sobre las tradiciones ancestrales de tu clan, pero creo que debes decidir plenamente sobre tu vida porque a ti te tocara vivirla siempre. No digo que descuides tus obligaciones con el clan o elijas algo que los lleve a la ruina, pero intenta disfrutar tu vida como Shaoran y no siempre como un Li.- el castaño guardó silencio mientras Sakura se adormecía un poco- lamento si no doy buenos consejos, pero es lo que pienso.- dijo en medio de un bostezo.

-Yo también he llegado a pensar así, pero no es tan fácil cuando estoy en China con tantas personas decidiendo sobre mi futuro y lo que seré de grande.- dijo más para si mientras rememoraba algunos episodios de los últimos meses en su natal Hong Kong.

-Shaoran, las cobijas huelen a ti.-dijo cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo sin preocuparse de pensar antes de hablar. El chico sonrió ante el comentario, una risa sincera e infantil que no recordaba haber tenido en mucho tiempo, quizás no desde que se había marchado de Tomoeda, la que consideraba su segundo hogar.

A la mañana siguiente Tomoeda veía interrumpida su paz matutina por una pareja que corría como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ambos lucían el uniforme de la preparatoria Seijou y daban saltos y piruetas esquivando personas que difícilmente se lograría.

-La profesora de biología nos matará, llegar tarde al examen…

-Era lógico. Nos dormimos a las tres de la mañana, y por si fuera poco tuve que hablarte en repetidas ocasiones para que despertaras, no sé cómo Kerberus logra vivir contigo.- le dijo mirándola de reojo.

-Perdón.- dijo la castaña con una gotita en la cabeza mientras apresuraba el paso al escuchar la campana que marcaba el inicio de clases.

Esa tarde los castaños se habían dividido los trabajos de reconstrucción del cuarto de Sakura, ella era la encargada de lavar toda la ropa caída de los estantes y cajones mientras él intentaba hacerla de carpintero y reparar los muebles; si ambos trabajan con perseverancia había posibilidades de que todo fuera habitable nuevamente, algún día.

La castaña entró de nuevo a su habitación en busca de más ropa que lavar o de alguna tarea en la que fuera útil cuando vio al castaño de espaldas observando algo con detenimiento, curiosa como era se acercó a ver que lo tenía cautivado cuando vio un cuerpo esponjoso y roto entre sus brazos.

-Mi osito.- dijo con pesar al ver el cuerpo del peluche con el relleno salido y con un brazo casi zafado.

-Lo encontré cuando sacaba las cosas del ropero.- se excusó mientras le daba el objeto a su amiga quien lo abrazo como si fuera un animalito vivo.- Lo lamento, si quieres puedo comprarte otro.- agrego al ver que la chica empezaba a sollozar sin explicación.

-No es necesario.- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Insisto, puedo comprarte cualquier cosa para compensarte, porque no creo que ese oso tenga arreglo, está muy roto.

-Shaoran, este oso no es un objeto, representa un recuerdo muy valioso para mi que no puede ser remplazado por otra cosa en el mundo- contestó con firmeza- quizás para ti no sea nada, pero a mi me hizo sonreír muchas veces, me hizo inmensamente feliz.- lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas- sé que no lo comprendes y no es agradable hablar de eso, pero jamás podría remplazarlo por otra cosa.- la chica miró alrededor de su cuarto y vio una canastilla entretejida con listón blanco que aparte de estar ladeada parecía estar ilesa, se acercó y sacó de su interior unas botas que Tomoyo le había dado el invierno anterior y metió el osito con sumo cuidado para seguir con limpieza de ropa ante la mirada profunda del castaño.

* * *

INGLATERRA

Tomoyo caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba al despacho de su padre, se había quedado despierta hasta tarde esperándolo en específico a él; sabía que estaba a punto de hacer una de las peticiones más osadas de su vida. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de caoba y tocó cortésmente con los nudillos mientras se alisaba la falda blanca en un gesto mecánico de nerviosismo.

-Adelante.- se escuchó desde el interior y la chica entró.

-Hola papá.- dijo la amatista con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se acercaba al escritorio de su padre y se acomodaba en uno de los sillones cercanos.

-Hola Tomoyo ¿qué tal estuvo tu día?- el hombre la miró con esos ojos tan parecidos a los de ella, amatista, un cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, era alto y usaba un traje gris.

-Estuvo bien, mi exposición salió tal y como debía, además obtuve buenas calificaciones en el examen de aritmética.

-Me alegra pequeña, has sacado la inteligencia de tu padre.- le dijo sonriendo mientras le invitaba un chocolate de una de las cajas que tenía sobre el escritorio, ella aceptó.

-Papá… hay algo que quisiera hablar contigo.

-Te escucho.

-Estuve pensando muy seriamente en tener una relación.

-Creí que las cosas habían salido mal con Tai.- le dijo sorprendido recargándose en la silla giratoria.

-No hablo de Tai papá- su voz se había vuelto fría- sino de alguien que nos brinde una alianza con alguna corporación.

-No te comprendo pequeña.

-Tú y mamá fueron comprometidos ¿no es así? Por una intereses de ambas familias.

-Tu madre y yo nos conocimos en la universidad, es verdad que al final nuestra unión representó una ventaja para nuestras familias, pero si tienes dudas en si alguna vez hubo amor entre ambos, quiero que sepas que te equivocas hija.

-No es eso. Mira quiero salir con un chico que es nieto de del que fuera el dueño de la empresa "Luther".

-¿El viejo Arnold? Él ha muerto, sé que ahora su nieto se encarga de aprobar los negocios, pero en realidad no lo conozco, todos los tramites que he hecho desde la muerte del vejo han sido a través de los abogados.

-Da la casualidad que yo sí le conozco personalmente, fue mi compañero de clases en la primaria y me gustaría que ahora fuera algo más, pero para eso necesito que me consigas una cita con él.

-Cariño, no sé qué ideas extrañas te ha metido tu madre en estos años, pero no necesitas casarte en un matrimonio arreglado, la empresa va bastante bien y aunque no lo fuera, quiero que tu elijas al hombre con el que compartirás tu vida, a su debido tiempo, eso sí. Por ahora yo debo ser el hombre más importante en tu vida.- le guiñó un ojo en forma traviesa haciéndola sonreír.

-No es eso papá, es que aunque me llevo bien con mis compañeros y compañeras, me gustaría tener a alguien que me sea más familiar y con quien pueda salir y no sé… sentirme un poco más en casa, por eso pensé en Eriol, en que podríamos conocernos mejor y quizás otra cosa en un futuro.- la chica sonrió de forma inocente mientras su padre la escaneaba con su penetrante mirada- sería divertido verlo ahora que estamos en su país y que he descubierto que su empresa hace el vestuario de nuestros juguetes.

-De acuerdo Tomoyo, veré que puedo hacer para contactarte con el nieto de Arnold ¿cómo dices que se llama?

-Eriol Hiraguizawa.

-Muy bien- lo apuntó en una hoja de papel que tenía a la mano- no estoy de acuerdo con esto de los compromisos, pero te concertaré una cita si es lo que quieres, lamento no estar contigo más tiempo, pero hasta que no se resuelva lo de la nueva sede en Suiza me es imposible dejar los asuntos en manos de mi asistente. Espero que el chico en cuestión sea un caballero y cuide de mi hija o tendré que meterlo en la cárcel- un extraño brillo apareció en sus ojos.

-Jajaja- rio tapándose la boca con una nívea mano- Es un buen chico padre, ya lo verás.

-Confiaré en tu palabra, mañana le diré a mi secretaria que envíe una carta o trate de comunicarse con él, cuando lo haya hecho puedes invitarlo a tomar el té, sabes que esta casa está a tu disposición.

-Gracias papá- bostezó mientras se estiraba- lo lamento, ya es tarde y es mejor que vaya a acostarme.

-Buenas noches _sweetheart-_ comentó el hombre al ver que la chica se levantaba y se marchaba no sin antes darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Tomoyo caminó de regreso hasta su cuarto en un piso superior. Tocó tres veces y luego entró sin más preámbulos, observó al guardián bailando mientras usaba el control de la consola Wii como si fuera un volante; al parecer había estado toda la noche jugando videojuegos.

-¿Tuviste suerte?- preguntó unos minutos después cuando su coche se había estrellado con otro y el clásico "game over" apareció en la pantalla.

-Mi padre intentará conseguirme un encuentro con Eriol, afirmó no conocerlo personalmente, al parecer los abogados se han encargado de todo desde que él heredó.

-Entonces ¿estamos atados de manos hasta que tu padre logre algo?

-¿Y quién dijo eso?- preguntó la amatista que se había quitado la ropa de día para ponerse un camisón violeta de fina seda y se desenmarañaba la trenza que la había adornado esa tarde- mañana tengo un trabajo para ti.

-Claro ¿de qué se trata?

-Iremos a robar un archivo del computador de la secretaria de mi padre.- dijo la chica en tono casual.

-¿¡Qué!? Pero para que…

-Mi padre es muy ordenado con todos los inversionistas, empleados y absolutamente cada persona que trabaja o ha trabajo para él o con él. Allí deben encontrarse los datos de la casa e Eriol, mi padre no me los dará porque va en contra de las buenas costumbres y todos esos valores que se han encargado de inculcarme desde que tengo uso de razón, pero que pienso pasar por alto si con eso puedo ayudar a mi amiga.

-De acuerdo Tomoyo, medidas desesperadas para casos extremos como este , pero ¿y si no encontramos nada?

-Al menos habrá una pista.

Unos ligeros golpes en la puerta hicieron que Kero recobrara su verdadera forma y ocultara sus alas, se recostó a los pies de la cama de la morena y esta abrió lentamente con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches señorita, le traje su leche con miel y una copa de fresas con crema, como cada noche.

-Gracias Agatha, déjala en la mesa de noche por favor.- la mujer de unos cuarenta años pasó y sin dejar de mirar al guardián deposito la bandeja en el buró.

-Señorita Tomoyo ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Claro ¿Qué sucede?

-Eso… ¿en realidad es un león?

-Claro que si ¿qué más podría ser?-le dijo la chica ocultando su nerviosismo mientras a Kero le escurría una gotita de sudor.

-Tiene razón… sólo que es un poco diferente.

-Es un león japonés, quizás por eso es distinto.- le dijo a la mujer, quien aceptó el comentario con una sonrisa antes de salir, su mente no hallaba una respuesta más creíble, así que se conformó.

La tarde siguiente Tomoyo corría por las calles de Londres enfundada en un abrigo color mostaza y una gorra a juego y el guardián oculto entre su cabello. Un mapa aparecía de vez en cuando de entre su bolso para afirmarle que iba por el camino correcto.

-¿Falta mucho?- preguntó el ser apareciendo sólo un poco entre los pliegues del cuello del abrigo.

-En lo absoluto, es esa de allí.- el dedo de la amatista señalaba unas escaleras que llevaban a una gran puerta de madera que bloqueaba la entrada a una gran casa de apariencia antigua y un tanto descuidada, opinión que era corroborada por las marchitas flores del jardín.

-¿Allí vive la reencarnación de Clow?

-Sí, pero no creo que esté en casa, aparte de lo descuidado de la fachada mira las cartas desbordando el buzón.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Tomoyo observó detenidamente la cerradura desde distintos ángulos, luego se giró hacia el ser que la observaba dese abajo y sacó de su bolso algunos desarmadores y ganchos.

-Nos pondremos a la altura de la situación.

-¿Piensas allanar una casa?

-Baja la voz y vigila que nadie nos vea.

-Pero Tomoyo…

-Si Sakura me pide algo lo haré cueste lo que cueste, no importa si es difícil o peligroso y eso incluye meterme a una casa ajena.

-Sí que eres malvada.- el ser se metió de nuevo entre el abrigo y el cabello de la chica y posó sus ojos en las solitarias calles que lo rodeaban, al parecer la mayoría de las casas estaban deshabitadas.


	6. Chapter 6

+Personajes propiedad de las CLAMP

HOLA! Decidí actualizar un poquito antes :3

* * *

Unos minutos después habían ingresado a la mansión, las luces apagadas y la fina capa de polvo que se había formado les confirmo allí no había nadie desde hace tiempo. La amatista sacó una linterna de su bolso y alumbró el corredor.

-Kero ¿puedes ver en la oscuridad?

-Claro que si, soy una criatura mágica.- contestó con orgullo.

-De acuerdo, tu busca una pista aquí abajo, mientras yo subo.

La joven se encaminó hacia las escaleras y empezó a curiosear por los pasillos: definitivamente Eriol tenía un gusto impecable, todos los muebles estaban en perfecta sincronía con su entorno. Por fin llegó a una habitación que llamó por completo su atención debido a los jarrones chinos que allí había, en contraste con toda la casa, entrecerró la puerta detrás de ella y se abrió paso hasta la estancia. Empezó por abrir los cajones de madera y al encontrar algunas camisas supuso enseguida que había encontrado la habitación del mago. Al girarse hacia el librero, vio a un lado una repisa con algunos marcos encima, la que más sobresalía era una fotografía grupal de la primaria Tomoeda, en ella estaba Sakura, maravillosa como de costumbre, a su lado estaba Shaoran mirando con profundo odio al mago de reojo por tener una de sus manos en el hombro de la castaña, y del otro lado de la chica estaba Tomoyo, sonriendo a la cámara con una sonrisa, porque sabía el drama que ocultaban esos tres, al menos la parte humana.

Tomoyo sonrió ante el recuerdo, esa había sido la mejor época de su visa. Siguió el curso de las fotografías con la mirada y se topó con otra escena familiar, de hecho ella tenía la misma fotografía en su cuarto de Japón, sólo que unos dos metros más grande; en ella podía verse a Shaoran mirando con furia al inglés, quien se limitaba a sonreír, a su lado Sakura los miraba con extrañeza sin comprender nada, que inocente era, y como siempre Tomoyo sonreía ocultando toda la sabiduría detrás de ese rostro de niña buena. Ese día habían ido a una exposición de osos, y si lo veía desde cierto punto romántico había sido una extraña cita doble para ayudar a los castaños a pasar tiempo juntos, claro que ninguno lo reconocería jamás, aun no se daban cuenta de nada, bueno quizás Shaoran comenzaba a reaccionar. Ella se había divertido muchísimo de verlos, y estaba segura que Eriol también, sino ¿por qué los habría encerrado en un elevador?

Sin esperárselo escuchó un ruido en el pasillo, creyendo que era Kero dejó las fotos en su lugar y salió de la habitación, pero se veía desierto, siguió caminando por el pasillo en busca de lo que le había provocado el sobresalto hasta llegar a una habitación que estaba cerrada con llave, sin pensárselo sacó de nuevo sus utensilios de ladrón y en pocos minutos escuchó el "clic", señal de que podía entrar. Ante ella estaba un despacho amplio y un sillón rojo que recordaba de su niñez.

-Eriol.- la chica entró en la desierta habitación y revisó con sumo cuidado el escritorio y los libreros buscando alguna pista del paradero del inglés, entonces notó una hoja suelta sobre el sillón y sin pensarlo la tomó:

"Bienvenida a Londres señorita Daidouji. Espero estés disfrutando tu estadía en mi país tal y como yo disfrute en el tuyo, aunque temo que aquí no hay gente tan interesante como la pequeña Sakura, y si la hay temo que no he sido notificado de su existencia. Quisiera darte un recorrido por este bello lugar tal y como tú me mostraste Tomoeda, pero temo que en estos momentos no me es posible, esperemos tener otra oportunidad. Hasta que esa oportunidad llegue, siéntete como en casa. Eriol Hiraguizawa"

-Así que esa carta está dirigida a ti.- el corazón de la amatista dio un salto mientras su cuerpo se giraba y daba algunos pasos hacia la pared. A la mitad de la habitación había una mujer de tez muy blanca y un sencillo y corto vestido chino en tonos azules y algunas flores blancas, calzaba sus pies con sencillas sandalias y su cabello era negro con algunos reflejos plateados, lo llevaba en una ancha trenza que le pasaba por sobre un hombro, sus ojos marrón estaban llenos de tristeza; la amatista notó entonces sus manos, coronados por largas uñas color carmín.

-¿Quién eres?

-Eso no es importante, en realidad nunca lo he sido, pero creo que estamos buscando lo mismo, a Clow.

-Esta es la casa de Eriol Hiraguizawa.

-Eso lo sé, pero también poseo el conocimiento de la reencarnación de ese maldito. Y al parecer en esta vida tiene algún lazo contigo.- la voz de la chica era baja y dulce, la amatista sentía una especie de arrullo al escucharla.

-¿Y por qué lo buscas?

-Porque se robó algo muy importante para mi amo, pero no te daré detalles, no es necesario y tampoco lo necesitarás porque debo matarte.- una fina nota de enojo se escuchaba en sus palabras.

-Pero…

-No lo tomes personal, no creo que seas una mala persona, pero debo acabar contigo, eso hará que ese traidor aparezca.

-¡Kero!- gritó la amatista al tiempo que se agachaba, puesto que en un gesto felino la mujer se había abalanzado hacia ella y rasgándole el abrigo en la embestida.

-Quédate quieta.- dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la amatista que sólo atinó a arrastrase hacia atrás. De pronto una intensa luz las selló a ambas y al despejarse la mujer había desaparecido; casi al instante apareció Kero.

-¿Viste a esa mujer?

-No Tomoyo, sólo sentí la magia de Clow, por cierto tienes un corte en tu rostro.

-Vámonos de aquí.- se apresuró a ponerse de pie, recogió su gorra y la carta de Eriol y después salió casi corriendo con el pequeño ser pisándole los talones y más confundido que antes, estaba seguro de haber sentido la presencia de Clow ¿habría estado la reencarnación de su amo cerca?

* * *

Sakura y Shaoran estaban en la mesa del comedor haciendo sus deberes, si bien era cierto que habían tenido algunos problemas de convivencia, generalmente se llevaban bastante bien. Él la ayudaba con su magia y las técnicas de esgrima que tanto necesitaba y, si hay que ser sinceros con muchas cosas más, como las matemáticas que a pesar de los años no se le habían hecho nada fáciles a la castaña.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerlo tan rápido?- preguntó curiosa al verlo cerrar el cuaderno de ejercicios y cambiar de asignatura cuando ella no había terminado ni la mitad de los ejercicios.

-Son problemas sencillos, una vez que entiendes es muy fácil resolverlos.

-Claro que no, entendí muy bien la fórmula que me explicaste, y siento que he avanzado más con tu ayuda que por mi cuenta… pero aun así no soy capaz de resolverlos tan rápido como tú.-le dijo en un puchero de reproche.

-Bueno, supongo que tengo cierta habilidad con los números, no me desagradan.- se encogió de hombros y alcanzó el libro de química- El japonés por otro lado, no es mi fuerte.

-No soy particularmente hábil en japonés, pero tampoco me va mal. Cuando estaba en secundaria hicieron talleres de lengua y literatura en la universidad de mi papá y Tomoyo me aconsejó que sería un buen distractor de… la vida diaria- contestó incomoda- aprendí muchas cosas y me hizo entender más sobre mi propio idioma, quizás pueda ser de ayuda.

-Quizás.- le dijo poco convencido, le costaba aceptar la ayuda de los demás.

-¿Eres bueno en química?

-Soy un alumno regular, en realidad no me parece relevante.

-Tomoyo es muy buena en ello, es la primera de la clase. Es gracioso porque siempre la he visto más en actividades artísticas como música, teatro, dibujo hasta danza. La química no encaja con ello pero siempre logra obtener las reacciones que pide el profesor antes que cualquiera, ni siquiera necesita medir ingrediente por ingrediente, ella dice que lo hace por medio de corazonadas ¿verdad que es extraño?- el castaño asintió sin tomar muy en cuenta su comentario mientras abría el cuadernillo de química y se proponía hacer enlaces de células- Oye Shaoran- interrumpió de nuevo ¿crees que la mujer de la que nos habló Tomoyo también sea una Jiang Shi?

-No me cabe duda- contestó el poniéndole verdadera atención- y eso me preocupa porque no son sólo muertos vivientes, sino que son hechiceros que han regresado por venganza.- Sakura lo pensó un poco y sacó de entre unos papeles una hoja enviada por fax que le había llegado la noche anterior cuando Tomoyo había llamado para contarles su aventura.

-¿Esta mujer habrá convocado al dragón? A mí me parece una mujer muy hermosa.

-Seguramente, y si es así Daidouji tuvo suerte de haber salido viva, aunque creo que Eriol la ayudó de alguna forma, no creo que haya estado precisamente allí como se empeña en creer Kerberus, quizás se activó algún hechizo de protección en la casa o en la propia carta, pero sea lo que haya sido salvo la vida de tu amiga.

-Me gustaría saber que Tomoyo se encuentra a salvo, yo la metí en estos asuntos.- dijo la castaña con tristeza- ¿qué es tan importante como para buscar venganza después de muerto?

Un fuerte estrepito los sobresalto, venía del piso de arriba, y casi enseguida se escucharon algunas pisadas.

-Hay alguien arriba.- dijo Sakura abriendo su báculo en el acto, si algo había aprendido en los últimos días era que no podía bajar la guardia.

-Quizás Rho volvió.- Shaoran caminaba decidido hacia las escaleras con la castaña detrás, aun no sacaba la espada, pero tenía su bola negra en la mano; sus reflejos eran mucho más agudos que los de ella.- Si es así debes usar las cartas para apresarlo, no para dejarlo ir ¿entendiste?

-Claro que sí, ya te dije que en ese momento me descontrolé… es todo.- le dijo en un susurro de indignación.

Los castaños subieron cautelosos al piso de arriba, y a pesar de que investigaron uno a uno los cuartos no vieron nada fuera de lo normal, excepto en el cuarto del padre de Sakura, donde los sellos que había colocado el heredero de los Li se habían despegado.

-¿Eso es una mala señal?- le dijo la castaña cubriendo la espalda de su compañero mientras este volvía a hacer el encantamiento que colocaba los sellos en las paredes.

-No estoy seguro. Estos sellos crean una barrera que evita que cualquier demonio o espíritu entre, y si el demonio es demasiado poderoso para ser contenido se queman, pero ninguna de las cosas ha ocurrido o si.- dijo molesto, no le gustaba para nada que las cosas no salieran como las había planeado, y menos frente a Sakura porque era su alumna, y debía darse un lugar ante sus ojos, solamente por eso.

-Aunque no veo nada, algo estuvo aquí.- le dijo la chica con la mirada perdida- no se explicarlo, pero siento esa vibración que a veces aparece cuando esas criaturas se presentan.

-¿El murmullo?- el chico dejó los sellos en paz y la observó detenidamente.

-Sí, pero es muy nítido, casi imperceptible ¿no lo sientes?- el castaño negó con la cabeza- Dame la mano, necesito que me creas.

-Ya te creo.- le dijo incomodo ante la sugerencia de tocarse. Sin embargo la castaña no le hizo caso y tomó la mano de su amigo, este se dejó absorber por la presencia de la card captor y se concentró únicamente en ellos dos. Vio la casa alejarse, todo lo que importaban eran los latidos de ella y él sincronizándose a la perfección; nunca le había costado hacerse uno con ella, desde que eran niños. Y entonces notó ese hormigueo suave en la piel, como murmullo de agua, más presentimiento que sensación, pero allí estaba.- Algo estuvo aquí.- contestó después de un rato, aun con la mano de la chica aferrada a la suya.

-¿El sentirá lo mismo que nosotros? Como si fuéramos dos polos de un mismo objeto.- más pasos se dejaron escuchar esta vez en el piso de abajo, los castaños se miraron intensamente, comprendiendo sin hablar lo que planeaban, se soltaron en el acto y la castaña bajó primero con el báculo en la mano, él la seguía muy de cerca, listo para actuar, aunque aún mareado después de lo que acababa de sentir, no era tan disparatado creer que ellos y esas criaturas eran dos polos opuestos, sólo hacía falta saber de qué.

Sakura dio vuelta en un pasillo lista para encarar a lo que fuera cuando la sorpresa le dio de lleno en el alma, dándole apenas tiempo de esconder su báculo tras ella y ahogar el grito que se moría por emitir, para cambiarlo en algo que alertara a su compañero.

-¡Kenta! ¿Qué haces aquí?- con las manos ocultando el báculo tras ella y la mirada más inocente que pudo, le sonrió a su amigo.

-Ah Sakura, perdona que haya entrado así, pero estuvimos tocando el timbre y nadie atendía, vi que tus ventanas estaban abiertas y por un momento pensé que algo te había ocurrido, ya sé que eres muy despistada- le dijo sonriendo mientras sacaba la lengua para demostrarle que estaba bromeando pero sólo en parte.

-Yo estaba… lavando, quizás por eso no escuché, pero estoy bien… ¡sola! Pero bien- esperaba que Shaoran se hubiera logrado esconder a tiempo, no quería que las cosas se malinterpretaran.

-¿Encontraste a Sakura?- Ricca y apareció seguida por Naoko que llevaba una gran canasta con un lindo mantel color amarillo a cuadros- ah aquí estas.- la chica le sonrió a su amiga.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Sakura compartiendo la sonrisa pero sin dejar de sentirse angustiada.

-Espero no te moleste- Kenta se percató de su incomodidad- como te dije antes Naoko quería reunirnos a todos para platicar y esas cosas. Yamazaki y Chiharu también están aquí y bueno, también vino Tai, necesitábamos hacer una tarea juntos y… lo lamento no supe como quitármelo de encima.- hizo una gran reverencia a modo de disculpa.

-Yo…

-¿Venimos en un mal momento?- preguntó Naoko preocupada- les dije que debimos avisarte antes, pero Sakura, es que últimamente estas siempre ocupada.- le dijo en modo acusador- Tomoyo se fue, pero nosotros seguimos aquí.

-Lo lamento- una gotita resbalaba por su nuca- Yo, es decir… claro que son bienvenidos. Pasen a la sala por favor, en un momento estoy con ustedes.

-Iré por los demás- Ricca se disculpó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Naoko se subió los lentes con el dedo índice.

-No… no ya está todo bien, solo me quiero asegurar de que apague la lavadora… a veces soy un poco… despistada.

Naoko y Kenta compartieron sonrisas cómplices mientras se dirigían a la sala, una vez que los vio marcharse, la castaña regresó por donde había venido.

-Shaoran- susurró lo más bajo que pudo mientras guardaba su báculo.

-Estoy aquí.- el castaño la miraba desde detrás de una puerta entreabierta.- ¿por qué no les dijiste que se fueran? Algo no está bien dentro de esta casa.

-Ya lo sé, pero son mis amigos… y tienen razón los he descuidado.

-Porque has estado salvando al mundo, no eres una chica normal y por lo tanto no puedes tener una vida así.

-Claro que puedo… al menos en ocasiones. Sal de la casa, no pueden saber que vives aquí.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo huraño- ¿Es por Kenta? Yo no tengo problema…

-Tú fuiste el primero en decir que debíamos guardar las apariencias, ahora sal por una ventana o algo así, busca afuera y evita que nos maten. Yo trataré de que se marchen lo antes posible.- lo había empujado poco a poco a la ventana del baño donde se habían metido- Rápido.- al final el chico accedió a irse, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de ira.

Sakura se apresuró a bajar y los encontró a todos reunidos en la mesa. Allí además de Ricca, Naoko y Kenta estaban Chiharu Y Yamazaki ayudando a poner la mesa con todo el contenido de la canasta; también estaba Tai. El chico en cuestión era alto, delgado y con músculos definidos, su cabello era castaño rojizo y a simple vista parecía alguien introvertido, en esos momentos solo miraba de un lado a otro sin saber muy bien el porqué de su presencia en ese lugar.

-Hola Kinomoto.- saludo con un movimiento de ceja y luego retomó su atención en el trabajo de los demás.

-Hola Tai.- contestó la castaña sintiéndose incomoda.

-Oye, oye ¿haciendo la tarea en viernes?- Kenta estaba recogiendo los libros que habían dejado en la mesa- pero por qué…- entonces notó el otro par de libros y leyó el nombre de su rival en la pasta.- ¿Qué haces con los libros y cuadernos de Li?

-Ah yo- las miradas de todos estaban en ella- Bueno… él me los prestó para repasar algunas cosas, sin Tomoyo me cuesta llevar el ritmo y él me prestó sus apuntes.

-Pero ¿en japonés?- Chiharu le había quitado los libros al nativo de Osaka para ponerlos donde no se mancharan- sabes que esa clase le cuesta mucho.

-Bueno… en esa yo le pienso ayudar un poco, pero necesitaba ver sus notan antes.- todos la miraron en silencio y pronto las conversaciones regresaron a un tema común, la partida de Tomoyo y las clases, aunque Tai no participó activamente en ellas.

Unos minutos después la paz se vio interrumpida por el sonar de la ventana de la cocina al ser abierta con fuerza y luego un gran estrepito de utensilios al caer y romperse. Sin que Sakura pudiera detenerlos, todos corrieron al lugar del incidente, la castaña se veía aprendiendo un hechizo para borrar memoria cuando vio que todos se paralizaban ante la escena, sólo sacados de ella por la indignada voz de Kenta.

-Oye, oye Li ¿qué haces aquí?- Shaoran estaba en el suelo con la vista en la ventana y una mano en la espalda, seguro cerciorándose de no tener nada roto.

-Lo mismo puedo preguntarte a ti.- lo miró enojado y se puso de pie mirando las caras de sus amigos algo avergonzado

-Oye Li- Naoko se acercó- de seguro me escuchaste hablando con Yamazaki en la tarde ¿no es verdad? Y no sabías como invitarte, pero con pedirlo te hubiera dicho que sí, ya sabes que eres uno de nosotros.- el castaño la miró perplejo sin saber muy bien que decir, tenía una mezcla de agradecimiento y ofensa que aún no terminaba de acomodar.

-Así es el bueno de Li- Yamazaki acudió a su auxilio- ¿qué le vamos a hacer? siéntete bienvenido.- lo empujó mientras los demás empezaban a regresar a la sala- nadie te corre.- el castaño suspiró y se dejó arrastrar, después de todo, estaba más seguro allí que afuera, y podría actuar más rápido si algo ocurría dentro de la casa; aunque su intento de entrar en modo ninja había fracasado, al menos ahora podía estar dentro libremente.

-Li, quiero presentarte a Tai.- Ricca señaló al pelirrojo que no se había movido de la mesa.

-Un gusto, Tai Mishima.- le tendió la mano al estilo occidental mientras el castaño la aceptaba receloso.

-Li Shaoran- aunque en su natal Hong Kong era cada vez más común ver a la gente saludarse de esa manera, a él seguía pareciéndole un contacto innecesario.

-Tomoyo me habló mucho de ti… es decir cuando hablábamos- se calló de pronto al ver el silencio que había ocasionado su comentario- ella y yo salíamos hace un tiempo.-miró al suelo sintiéndose cohibido de pronto.

-Ya veo.

-Yamazaki ¿te importaría ir al supermercado a comprar unas bebidas?- Chiharu había notado que algo les faltaba.

-No es necesario- interrumpió Sakura- en el sótano hay unas cajas de refrescos, mi papá no se molestará si tomamos algunos.

-Muy bien Sakura- el chico de ojos cerrados se adelantó- Li y yo iremos por las bebidas ¿no es cierto?- le había pasado un brazo por el cuello y comenzaba a jalar de él rumbo a la puerta que llevaba hacia abajo.

-Sólo tengan cuidado de no abrir ningún libro y esas cosas… mi papá tiene allí su biblioteca- sonrió restándole importancia pero Shaoran entendió la indirecta, así que allí era donde había encontrado el libro Clow, en todo el tiempo que llevaba habitando esa casa jamás había bajado, pero ahora lo entusiasmaba un poco conocer ese lugar.

Los chicos bajaron en silencio, admirando los libreros con pesados volúmenes, al final del cuarto notaron unas cajas que seguramente contendrían las bebidas; el chino caminó directamente hacia ellos mientras su amigo le seguía.

-Me alegra que hayas venido Li, con Tai nunca me he llevado bien y aunque no tengo nada contra Kenta, siempre es mejor tenerte por aquí ¿Cómo está Mei Lin?

-Ella se encuentra bien.

-Me alegra saberlo, salúdala cuando puedas. Por cierto ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta que me lleva rondando algunos años?

-¿Una pregunta? Si, supongo que sí.

-Entre los que estudiamos en la primaria Tomoeda se propagó un extraño rumor de que tu y Sakura fueron novios.

-¿D-de q-ue hablas?- el chico lo miró perplejo.

-Si, la verdad en esa época no me fijaba mucho en eso, ya sabes que estoy con Chiharu desde entonces pero era una forma quizás muy infantil de llevar una relación. Pero después de la obra escolar, donde me lastime y tuviste que interpretar mi papel no sé, la actitud entre ustedes cambió. Las veces que viniste de visita… cuando estabas con ella… de alguna manera reconocía esa mirada. Esto es incómodo de hablar pero…

-¿¡De dónde sacaste eso!? Eso e-es es m-mmentira… Sakura y yo… - su cara estaba roja y las palabras le salían atropelladamente…

-Li, no me mientas, creo que a pesar de todas las cosas que hicimos de niños somos amigos ¿no es así?- el chino guardó silencio y retiró la mirada incomodo, no quería mentirle a Yamazaki, porque tenía razón, era el único amigo que tenía.

-De acuerdo, tienes razón. Ella y yo fuimos novios un tiempo.

-¡Lo sabía!

-Pero no lo digas enfrente de nadie, fue algo… algo que ya pasó.

-¿Pero por qué nunca lo dijeron? Que yo sepa Sakura nunca se lo contó a las chicas y tú tampoco me hiciste partícipe de esto.

-Porque era un niño, uno no va diciéndole a las personas que tiene novia, al menos yo no.- una venita se le había saltado al notar la falta de tacto de su amigo- es decir, no sé, no era que fuera algo malo… bueno no frente a ustedes… sólo, era un poco vergonzoso exponer nuestra vida así.- inexplicablemente se sentía mejor de admitir frente a alguien neutral esas palabras, jamás había hablado a nadie de eso, ni siquiera con Sakura, quien quizás se sentía igual y por eso nunca hablo de la relación fuera de Daidouji y Mei Lin.

-Creo que lo entiendo Li, tu eres un chico muy tímido e inocente, y quizás eso es lo que más me agrada de ti. Yo no diré nada, sólo tenía curiosidad porque me alegra que hayas vuelto. Si Hiraguizawa se diera una vuelta todo sería como en los viejos tiempos, extraño eso. En fin ¿y ahora qué harás?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre Sakura ¿o ya no te gusta? Porque aunque tengo novia no soy ciego y admito que es una chica bastante linda y popular.

-Las cosas ahora son diferentes, ya no tenemos doce años y no me puedo permitir estar tonteando…

-¿En serio crees que sentir algo por otra persona es tontear?- el japonés había cruzado los brazos mientras pensaba detenidamente en la posibilidad planteada por su amigo.

-Es complicado Yamazaki, lamento no poder explicarlo, pero las cosas han cambiado. Sakura es mi amiga y eso nunca va a cambiar, estaré allí siempre que me necesite, pero como su aliado- se corrigió- como un apoyo.

-De acuerdo, entonces Kenta tiene el camino libre ¿no es así?- sus ojos se abrieron un poquito- ahora que ya no estás interesado en ella…

-Él puede hacer lo que le plazca, y si ella le corresponde- no terminó la oración, un demonio que creía dormido en su interior empezaba a despertar.

-No es secreto para nadie que a él le gusta, y en realidad están muy unidos. De hecho no la había visto así desde quinto año contigo y quizás con Hiraguizawa.- el chico siguió mencionando cosas pero Shaoran ya no escuchaba, sólo sabía que la vena de su frente se ponía más y más gorda sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-Pueden hacer lo que quieran- dijo en voz más alta de la que hubiese querido- digo… si él la hace feliz entonces las cosas están bien, porque yo no puedo ofrecerle nada más aparte de una amistad a Sakura.- dijo con voz cansina mientras se giraba para levantar las cajas.

-¿Sabías que en Alemania se cree que si atrapas a Cupido puedes hacer que la persona que desees te ame o en su defecto deje de amar a otra persona?- nada mejor que una buena historia para animar a su amigo- Cupido suele disfrazarse y andar entre la gente, ama las fiestas y el derroche de amor.

-Yamazaki, tus historias eran mejores cuando éramos niños.

-O tú eras más crédulo- le dijo ofendido mientras cargaba la otra caja de refrescos y lo seguía, ya se las pagaría en algún momento.

Unas cuantas horas había transcurrido desde se habían sentado a comer la pasta que Naoko había preparado junto con las patatas al horno que había llevado Ricca. Todos querían escuchar a Shaoran hablar de su país, puesto que se les hacía muy interesante; sin embargo, Sakura había pasado los últimos minutos distraída, la oscuridad se había apoderado del cielo y sabía que debía sacar a sus amigos o algo malo podría ocurrirles, tan segura como que Kero era un glotón.

-¿Te encuentras bien Kinomoto?- Tai decidió ser el primero en cortar la plática no sólo por ver a la castaña en otro planeta, sino porque ya se había aburrido de estar en una sala donde el tema central no fuera su persona; el chico talentoso allí era él, no ese chico chino del que tanto solía hablarle su ex novia y que a veces, sólo a veces lo hacía sentirse celoso, como si ella fuera capaz de pensar en otro hombre estando con él.

Los presentes se giraron a verla, pero en el preciso momento un fuerte relámpago cayó en la casa llevándose la luz con él.

-Se fue la luz- Chiharu había abrazado a Yamazaki como acto reflejo ante el estrepito que había causado el apagón.

-Seguro se quemaron los fusibles.-escucharon la voz de Kenta y su silla moverse- es mejor que vaya a ver.

-¡No! Yo iré.- Shaoran lo detuvo- Sakura ¿tienes alguna linterna?- pero ninguna voz le respondió, poco a poco las voces que la llamaban sonaban más nerviosas hasta que Ricca corrió a la cocina y con un encendedor en mano alumbró la habitación; la chica se había ido.

-¿Dónde está Sakura?- Kenta sonaba preocupado- Voy a buscarla- hizo ademán de salir corriendo.

-¡No!- lo tomó de las solapas de la chamarra verde que traía y con un movimiento brusco lo volvió a sentar- Nadie se mueva de aquí hasta que volvamos, yo la buscaré.- les dijo en una voz que ninguno le conocía, todos, Kenta a regañadientes, asintieron; mientras el castaño se marchaba de la habitación.

Sakura se había levantado nada más oír el relámpago, estaba asustada, podía sentirlo; pero una fuerza la atraía hacia el piso de arriba sin poder evitarlo, de nuevo esas cosquillas en el estómago y esa sensación de ser controlada.

-¡Libérate!- la chica recobró el pensamiento racional y llamó al báculo a su mano- Luz- la estrella que coronaba su bastón se encendió como si fuera una linterna que le decía por dónde ir, al principio no había notado lo oscuro que estaba, ya que conocía su casa de memoria, pero ahora sentía que entraba a territorio enemigo.

La castaña entró a su habitación siguiendo el impulso de momento, parecía que no había nada, pero estaba segura que algo no visible a sus ojos estaba allí.

-Sakura- Shaoran entró tras ella causándole un sobresalto de muerte- ¿por qué subiste sola? Creí que algo te había ocurrido- el castaño tenía el ceño fruncido y la miraba en busca de una respuesta.

-Porque me llama Shaoran, no sé si es Rho, su magia, su amo o algo más, sólo sé que tiene cierto poder sobre mí.

-Busquémoslo antes de que haga daño a los chicos- el grito de una de las chicas los sacó de su conversación y los hizo bajar corriendo a velocidad luz.

Todos se habían replegado a la pared mientras veían con horror bolas de fuego danzante frente a ellos, de pronto apareció una mano sin cuerpo que le alzó la falda a Ricca haciendo que la chica chillara de terror. Yamazaki tenía sus propios problemas intentando alejar a una mano idéntica de la falda de su novia.

-¿Qué diablos pasa?- gritó Tai esquivando una de las bolas que intentaba usarlo como blanco.

-¡TIEMPO!- los castaños actuaron con perfecta sincronización, cuando las esferas se detuvieron Shaoran se lanzó hacía el centro de la habitación y tras poner uno de sus sellos en el suelo y clavarle su espada Rho quedó expuesto ante ellos, sentado en pose india con las afiladas uñas apuntando a los chicos como si fueran hilos de titiritero, Shaoran se giró hacia él dispuesto a darle una estocada, pero el ser giró la cabeza en forma rápida, sonrió y se desvaneció.

-¿Qué? Sakura no…

-La carta sigue activa- se justificó la castaña- nada debería moverse aparte de ti o de mi… a Eriol tampoco le afectaba- recordó de pronto.

-Duérmelos, te cansaras de forma innecesaria usando la carta Tiempo si a él no le afecta, usa a Sueño y a El sueño para que dentro de su subconsciente creen una explicación lógica de lo que vieron, no soy nada bueno en magia que borre memorias o esas cosas como Hiraguizawa. La castaña asintió en silencio y usó las cartas mientras Shaoran los acomodaba a todos en una silla y con los brazos a modo de almohada sobre la mesa, podrían culpar a la comida por haberse quedado dormidos después.

Los castaños volvieron a subir y miraron con horror que el pasillo estaba más largo de lo que en realidad era.

-Ahora nosotros estamos dentro de su juego- la voz de Shaoran sonaba un poco histérica- ¿te encuentras bien después de usar las cartas?- preguntó al recordar lo cansado que podía ser parar el tiempo.

-De maravilla.

-Muy bien, continuemos.- dijo caminando frente a ella con la espada empuñada y la luz del báculo de Sakura alumbrando el lugar. Sin previo aviso un fuerte torbellino los separó, la castaña fue lanzada contra la pared mientras se golpeaba la cabeza perdiendo unos minutos el conocimiento, cuando reaccionó los preocupados ojos de Shaoran la observaban.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- la ayudo a sentarse despacio mientras las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la esmeralda, sí que le había dolido el golpe.

-Me dolió mucho- dijo mientras más lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, aún veía las cosas borrosas.- ¿regresó la luz?- dijo al notar que su báculo había vuelto a la forma de llave pero una tenue luz los iluminaba.

-Sucedió poco después de que te golpearas, aun así seguimos dentro de su hechizo ¿puedes ponerte de pie?- le tendió la mano y se aseguró de que no se tambaleara.

-Debemos terminar con esto, tus amigos podrían despertar en cualquier momento.

-¿Cómo salimos Shaoran?- le dijo aun con la mano en la cabeza.

-Debemos separarnos, tú sigue derecho, yo retrocederé para asegurarme si esto tiene un final o nos reencontraremos en algún punto.

-No lo creo.

-¿Disculpa?

-Oh no hablo de tu teoría, pero no me voy a separar de ti Rho, no voy a caer en el mismo juego dos veces.

-No sé de qué hablas, soy yo, Li Shaoran.

-En primer lugar Shaoran jamás propondría que nos separáramos, ante ninguna circunstancia. Segundo, la vibración que siento se hizo más fuerte desde que desperté, como si en cualquier momento fueras a absorberme o al revés, aunque parece ser que no la sientes. Y en tercero, generalmente cuando caigo inconsciente las cartas me rodean para protegerme, es comprensible que al estar Shaoran las cartas consideren que él puede manejar la situación; sin embargo, esta vez fue por una especie de confusión ante la vibración que siento.

-¿Y de pronto eres capaz de identificar a tu chico?- la cara empezó a ser poco a poco la de Rho, con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-La primera vez me agarraste con la guardia baja, y tampoco creo poder reconocerte siempre, pero lo conozco desde hace muchos años, sé demasiadas cosas de él, como que ama el chocolate, le gustan las novelas de misterio, odia el frio, tiene una pequeña arruga en la frente que es más notoria cuando se concentra en algo y… siempre llega a salvarme.- en ese instante una espada cortó el aire que los mantenía dentro del hechizo del ser, un pequeño "plop" sonó mientras un cansado castaño arremetía con la espada sobre Rho.

-¿Quién es tu amo?- Shaoran aplicaba toda su fuerza sobre las garras del muerto viviente, quien se veía contrariado.

-Así que son capaces de pelear como un equipo.

-Más de lo que te imaginas- susurró el castaño- Ahora respóndeme.

-Nunca.-con un fuerte empujón se deshizo del castaño y él se incorporó mientras atacaba a la castaña, quien logró dar unos pasos atrás y sólo obtener un rasguño en la mejilla. Shaoran se lanzó contra él y le propinó un puñetazo mientras el ser le devolvía una patada para luego saltar al otro extremo aún en guardia.

-¡Sombra!-gritó la castaña que había invocado el báculo con el pensamiento y esperado su oportunidad. La carta apareció en el suelo y apresó a Rho de los tobillos, intentando paralizarlo.

-No tan rápido- con un último movimiento a voluntad, el chico clavó sus uñas en el piso para atravesar la carta, la castaña sintió ese golpe como si se hubiera dirigido a ella; la carta volvió a la normalidad en un gran resplandor, cuando los castaños pudieron ver de nuevo, sólo quedaba la carta en el piso y unas gotas de sangre negra a lado, de Rho.

-¿Estas bien?- Shaoran corrió hacia ella al verla palidecer y caer de rodillas en el piso.- la castaña negó con la cabeza l no encontrar aire para emitir sonido, no había heridas pero aún sentía la fuerza de esas uñas atravesándola.- Ese chico, hombre, muerto, lo que sea, es una contraparte de las cartas, por eso no funcionan correctamente con él, por eso salió el mismo repelido al hacer contacto con el otro polo de su poder; creo que Clow sacó la idea de crear las cartas y a los guardianes del amo de ese ser, por eso tú sientes más a flor de piel el magnetismo hacia ellos.

-¿Mis cartas son malas?- dijo en voz apenas audible.

-No. Puede que la formula, la idea o algo haya salido del amo de ellos, pero Clow lo transformó en algo grandioso, esto es sólo la punta del iceberg, pero al menos es un poco de luz entre tanta oscuridad.

-¿Te diste cuenta Shaoran?

-¿De qué?

-La pose que uso Rho al pelear es la misma que la tuya.

-Eso no es posible, es kung fu, ese estilo sólo es usado…

-¿Shaoran?

-Dentro de los miembros de los clanes de magia.- contestó tenso, de una forma que aún no lograba entender en su totalidad, las piezas iban encajando lentamente.

-¿Crees que Clow le haya enseñado a su amo?

-O el propio Rho perteneció a uno de los clanes mágicos cuando era humano.- dijo mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie a una más recuperada castaña.-No luces muy bien.

-Tengo nauseas, fue muy real la manera cómo atacó a Sombra, sentí sus manos dentro de mi cuerpo.

-¡Sakura!- se escuchó un grito desde abajo- ¡Li! ¿Dónde están?- la vida volvía a rondar el piso inferior.

-¿Puedes despedirlos Shaoran? No me siento bien.- la chica parecía a punto de vomitar y él asintió lentamente- ¿puedes caminar sin ayuda? ¿Quieres que te suba algo?

-Estoy bien gracias, un poco de agua me vendría bien.- le dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo sin éxito.

-De acuerdo, espérame en tu cuarto, te subiré algunas cosas cuando se hayan marchado.- el chico le acarició de forma tierna la cabeza casi sin percatarse y luego se dio la vuelta rumbo a las escaleras, procurando hacer ruido para alertar a los de abajo que estaban bien.

La castaña lo miró alejarse, no pudo evitar notar su espada ancha y su cabello rebelde, algo que siempre le había gustado. Sin embargo odiaba verlo caminar mientras la dejaba a ellas atrás, desde que eran un par de niños siempre le gritaba ¡espérame! Aunque tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta que era porque no deseaba que se alejara de ella, como al final lo hizo. Sakura se marchó hacia el baño, necesitaba refrescarse un poco, hasta el golpe en la cabeza comenzaba a palpitarle.

Cuando salió, unos minutos después supo que todos se habían marchado; en realidad había escuchado la puerta y las excusas de Shaoran de quedarse con ella hasta que su padre volviera puesto que repentinamente no se había sentido bien. Decidió bajar por agua para no darle más molestias al castaño que ya se había tenido que inventar una historia para explicar el cómo terminaron dormidos y por qué habían soñado cosas parecidas. Al llegar al recibidor se encontró con Kenta sentado en el piso con la preocupación en su cara,

-¿Kenta?

-Sakura ¿te encuentras bien? Li dijo que te habías sentido mal de repente ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-No gracias, sólo debo descansar, Shaoran me acompañará hasta que mi padre llegue- mentalmente se regañó por decir mentiras a un amigo, ya le compensaría después.

-Confías mucho en él ¿no es cierto?- los celos se hicieron notar en su voz, se puso de pie.

-Si- contestó sin dudar- lo conozco de hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Y por qué no confías en mí?

-Claro que lo hago Kenta- por primera vez se percataba de lo intimidante que podía ser su amigo cuando se ponía serio- es mi amigo.

-Sakura, me gustas mucho- escupió de un tirón mientras la castaña abría mucho los ojos- me atrajiste desde el primer momento en que te vi, y cuando nos hicimos amigos, simplemente supe que había encontrado a la mujer perfecta, con muchos defectos que lejos de hacerme cambiar de opinión me hacían sentirme más y más interesado en ti. Llevo mucho tiempo tratando de decírtelo, no quería apresurarte o que te sintieras presionada, y no puedo negar que me siento celoso de Li, porque nunca, ni siquiera conmigo te he visto de esa forma, por eso tenía que sacarlo, quería… quería que me tomaras en cuenta ¿me darías la oportunidad de estar contigo?-el chico la miraba ansioso mientras ella no apartaba de él la mirada.


	7. Chapter 7

*Personajes propiedad de CLAMP

* * *

-Y-yo… Kenta… gracias- hizo una gran reverencia mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos- yo quisiera poder corresponderte, pero en estos momentos me es imposible- el llanto caía con más fuerza- lo siento Kenta, pero…

-Está bien- el chico se acercó y le limpió las lágrimas con un dedo para después abrazarla- quizás aún no es el momento, seguiré esperando el tiempo que haga falta. Mientras tanto nunca dudes que eres mi mejor amiga y que nada de lo que hagas o digas será tomado de mi parte como algo más, seré tu amigo hasta que decidas que eso cambie, incluso si eso jamás pasa.- le sonrió y le dio un beso en cada mejilla para después terminar con uno largo en la frente- que te mejores.- el chico salió de la casa mientras la castaña se tapaba la boca para que no escuchara sus gemidos, de pronto sentía demasiado dolor en su cuerpo ¿así se habría sentido Yukito al rechazarla años antes?

-¿Le permitirse quedarse Shaoran?- en el corredor apareció el castaño.

-No quiso irse, estaba preocupado por ti. Además estaba decidido a declararse, no podía impedírselo- contestó incomodo rascándose la nuca.- Se lo difícil que es armarse de valor para hacerlo.

-¿Lo sabias?

-Creo que tú eras la única en no darte cuenta- se encogió de hombros- pensé que al menos lo considerarías antes de decirle que no.

-Por un momento yo también lo creí- las lágrimas seguían saliendo- pero no pude ni pensarlo, mis labios ya estaban diciendo que no antes de que mi cerebro lo analizara.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque de alguna forma sigo fiel a ti.- la chica lo miró con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas pero con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que se limpiaba con la manga de vez en cuando- y eso no es justo.

-Yo nunca te he pedido que me seas fiel, tú y yo no tenemos una relación de ese tipo.

-Lo sé, pero durante estos años… una parte de mi creía que sí porque en realidad nunca hubo un final, sólo desapareciste, ni un adiós, una carta, una llamada.

-Tenía… otras cosas que hacer, lo lamento.

-Lo sé, pero fue cruel Shaoran, fue muy cruel y doloroso. Cuando Kenta llegó a Tomoeda pensé que podría llegar a sentir algo por él, que con el tiempo llegaría a quererlo muchísimo más y que podría olvidarte.

-¿Y qué paso?

-Estaba funcionando hasta que regresaste, al menos creí que si algo así pasaba le daría una oportunidad, pero contigo aquí no puedo Shaoran, porque me vuelvo a sentir esa niña tonta de doce años que sólo quiere verte por las mañanas, que se duerme pensando en ti y que aún cree que la vida es color de rosa y que "todo va a estar bien" y no es cierto- más lágrimas empezaron a brotar sin que ella pudiera evitarlo- nada puede estar bien. Te muestras tan frío, tan indiferente, tan como antes… ¿Es porque no soy un Li? ¿Por qué no provengo de la nobleza china? Eso no es justo, al menos pudiste decir adiós como el chico que creí que eras y no portarte de esta manera que…

-¡No lo entiendes!- dijo el chico alzando la voz de pronto con los puños cerrados- ¿En serio crees que no me pasó por la cabeza? Pero simplemente no podía, había cosas mucho más importantes que tú y yo, no sabes nada de como es mi vida en Hong Kong.

-Y tú no sabes cómo ha sido la mía en Tomoeda.- le dijo en voz más queda- no puedes decirme que en estos años no tuviste al menos tiempo de pensar en mí unos minutos para mandar una carta, un mensaje… algo que me dejara libre de este sentimiento que he empezado a aborrecer.

-No voy a discutir más sobre esto Sakura, las cosas… las cosas son como son y no pueden ser cambiadas, acéptalo. Simplemente no estamos destinados a estar juntos- le dijo con la mirada perdida en el suelo, la castaña lo miraba respirando fuertemente, había tantas cosas que quería gritarle, lanzarle por la cabeza, pero al final se le hacía que sobraba, ya habían dicho suficiente por un día.

El teléfono sonó rompiendo el tenso ambiente, lo dejaron sonar un par de veces sin que ninguno se moviera de su lugar, al final Sakura usó su magia para atraer el aparato hacia ella y contestar, esperando que fuera Tomoyo.

-Familia Kinomoto, buenas noches.- dijo intentando sonar normal, pero sin éxito, se le había tapado la nariz a causa del llanto- Si, él está aquí- su voz mostraba preocupación y el chino había levantado la mirada- ¿De parte de quién? Ah… claro, enseguida.- sin mover el brazo, usó de nuevo su magia para que el aparato fuera a dar justo en la frente del castaño, que se vio en el suelo al no esperarse el ataque.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- gritó enfadado con la mano en la frente.

-A mi nada, pero a tu prometida Jyang sí que le pasa algo, contesta, quizás sea algo urgente.- le espetó mientras se daba la vuelta y subía a su habitación azotando los pies, si Touya la hubiera visto, pensaría de inmediato que era un monstruo, y en ese momento, ni ella se lo hubiera refutado.

* * *

INGLATERRA

Tomoyo se había despertado con dolor de cabeza, hacía días que no dormía del todo bien y no precisamente por los problemas habituales de la escuela, sino por culpa de Eriol Hiraguizawa que a pesar de saber que era requerido en Tomoeda por Sakura no se le veían intenciones de aparecer. Luego estaba el asunto de la mujer que casi la mataba; ahora que estudiaba el problema a fondo, con la mente fría y en la comodidad de su cama con una buena taza de té con leche sabía qué tan peligrosa había sido su aventura. Todo estaba allí, en su cuaderno de notas, el dibujo de ella en cuestión, la carta escrita en puño y letra del inglés e incluso algunas caritas asustadas que había dibujado en sus interminables horas de pensamiento.

Pero quizás lo peor, y lo que en realidad la tenía tan alterada y la hacía planear diversas formas de asesinato había sido la llamada de Sakura ocurrida unas cuatro noches atrás, donde le había contado que Shaoran no sólo tenía alguna clase de prometida en China, sino que además la había dejado de amar ¡imperdonable! ¿Cómo se atrevía ese sujeto a hacerle algo tan cruel a su Sakurita? Ya se las pagaría cuando se volvieran a ver, que si por ella fuera habría tomado el primer avión de vuelta a Japón sólo para darle una lección al chiquillo ese, pero sabía que por el momento no podía darse ese lujo, pero ya vería, oh claro que si, como si pudiera existir en el mundo una mujer más hermosa que su amiga. Cómo eran los hombres de tontos, jamás dejaría de repetirlo, tienen todo y terminan buscando algo más porque les asusta.

La amatista se levantó de su acogedora cama con el debido cuidado de no despertar a Kero, dejó la taza en la bandeja que tenía a un lado, ya vendrían después a recogerla. Ese domingo era frio en general, había tomado el desayuno con su padre, quien debía volar a Irlanda a una junta con fecha de regreso programada para el día siguiente, no se perdería por nada el recital de canto de su preciada hija; y ahora estaba allí, con todo un día prometedor en la espera de que algo se le ocurriera, y sí que lo haría.

Una hora más tarde se encontraba en las puertas de la empresa "Luther", propiedad de Eriol Hiraguizawa. Llevaba un vestido holgado azul marino con bordados café en la parte inferior y unos botines color paja; su mirada denotaba seguridad. Tomoyo Daidouji no era una mujer paciente. Caminó altivamente por el pasillo de la recepción al elevador y luego de este hasta la oficina del dueño, sin darle importancia a los comentarios que provocaba a su paso, ya sabía que su belleza exótica era codiciada en ese país.

-Buenos días- se presentó ante la secretaria, una mujer por debajo de los cuarenta años de cabello rubio y ojos almendra con gafas coral y una blusa blanca combinada con falda negra entubada, la mujer le miró unos instantes apartando la vista del computador- Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji y quisiera ver a Eriol Hiraguizawa, por favor.- terminó la frase con una sonrisa mientras intentaba poner cara de inocencia.

-Buenos días señorita, lamento informarle que el joven Hiraguizawa se está tomando unas vacaciones, puede anotarme sus datos y yo le avisaré cuando se presente de nuevo a trabajar.

-Mi padre es dueño de las jugueterías Daidouji y solicitó que se nos concertara una cita a ambos.- la secretaria la miró detenidamente antes de revisar en la agenda.

-Sí, me fue notificada la petición y yo la anexe junto al balance de la empresa hace unos días que mandé documentos.

-¿Y qué contestó?- no le interesaba mucho la cita, sólo quería saber si había dejado algún contacto donde localizarlo.

-Ayer me comunicó que mandó un fax para usted cuando viniera a buscarlo, está en su oficina, hágame el favor de pasar señorita.- le dijo la mujer señalando una puerta roja al final del pasillo. -Tómese el tiempo que guste, dio la orden de que fuera tratada con todas las atenciones, como su novia.- la mujer sonrió mientras la animaba a pasar.

La amatista agradeció y camino hacia la puerta dejando escapar el aire que había estado reteniendo, sin duda era un caballero; si él la hubiera rechazado ella habría quedado en ridículo. La habitación que la recibió al abrir la puerta la dejó atónita, tenía un ventanal completo detrás del escritorio de caoba y una silla forrada de rojo detrás- En una de las paredes estaba el retrato de su abuelo, o eso imaginaba la amatista. Fue entonces que notó el fax en el escritorio y se apresuró a abrirlo.

"Querida Tomoyo, me atrevo a usar tu nombre debido a la relación que al parecer ahora nos une. Debo confesar que fue una gran sorpresa recibir el correo de mi secretaria donde se me notificaba que la heredera de la firma Daidouji estaba interesada en salir conmigo; lo considero un gran honor. Mandé un aviso para todos en la empresa: ahora saben que eres mi novia. Lamento haberme tomado tal libertad de saltarme todo el proceso romántico de caminar a la luz de la luna, promesas de estar juntos por siempre y anécdotas de la niñez pero como de todas formas "nuestras salidas" terminarían en una relación al menos por un tiempo, decidí que debemos dar esa apariencia; aunque temo decirte que no creo en el matrimonio, en ti recae ahora la responsabilidad de que cambie de opinión.

Después de estas palabras de justificación debo confesar que sé que has venido a buscarme y reconozco que has hecho grandes avances, acepto que solicitar una cita conmigo fue un gran golpe; sin embargo temo que no te dejaré encontrarme por el momento. Tomoyo, si tuvieras magia creo que ya me habrías localizado, eres impresionante.

También sé que hay cosas ocurriendo en Tomoeda y en Hong Kong debido a mi antiguo yo; aunque desconozco la gravedad de las mismas. Lamento no decir nada que sea un consuelo para ti o para Sakura pero yo tampoco poseo el conocimiento que viniste a buscar, al menos no al grado de escribir certezas. Ya que eres buena siguiendo pistas te daré una encomienda, localiza el diario del viejo Clow, aunque quizás lo más correcto sea decir del joven e impulsivo Clow Reed. Creo que disfrutarás leyéndolo si logras descifrarlo, es un viejo cuadernillo con pastas de cuero color rojo y debe estar en algún lugar de Inglaterra que hasta el momento desconozco, suerte con ello.

Temo que quienes me persiguen te han localizado y creen que torturándote me harán aparecer, lo que puedo recomendarte es que mantengas un perfil bajo e intentes no salir sin Kerberus. Cuídate mucho _Darling_."

La morena sonrió unos momentos, así que esa era la personalidad oculta de Eriol, la reencarnación del mago Clow, cuanto daría por tener el tiempo de conocerlo adecuadamente y ser amigos. Pero dejando eso de lado ¿por qué tanto misterio? Sólo quería hacer algunas preguntas y luego obligarlo a regresar con ella a Tomoeda y darle una lección a Li Shaoran, y después salvar al mundo del exterminio.

* * *

Sakura y Shaoran no se habían hablado desde el incidente ocurrido hacía casi dos semanas. La castaña prefería pasar el tiempo encerrada en su habitación practicando a mover objetos con su magia, ahora podía hacer torres de naipes, y al menos podía atraer las cartas a su mano, donde podría pronunciar su nombre con ayuda del báculo. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo se sentía más avergonzada de haberle lanzado el teléfono al castaño, pero una vocecita en su cabeza le repetía una y otra vez que se lo merecía sin duda alguna.

Sakura llevaba algunas horas dormida cuando su cuerpo empezó a levitar, las cartas se notaban nerviosas, algo se aproximaba al subconsciente de su ama.

 _La mente de Sakura se encontraba en una gran estancia decorada con grandes candelabros y oleos a lo largo de las paredes, al fondo del pasillo por el que se movía estaba parado un hombre con barba y algunas canas en ella. Llevaba una túnica escarlata y se le veía preocupado._

 _-Se ha ido- dijo aquél varón._

 _Fue todo lo que necesitó para desmoronarse. La presión en el pecho la hizo caer de rodillas jalando aire en busca de algún alivio, cuando sintió que el último palmo de cordura había desaparecido, se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la estancia; ignorando los gritos del hombre._

 _La escena se desvaneció en medio de un remolino de imágenes que no supo reconocer hasta que se vio de pie nuevamente a lado de un hombre con una capucha que ocultaba su rostro._

 _-Se acostumbrarán a ti, despreocúpate. Es sólo que tu familia no es muy popular entre nosotros y más de uno quisiera verlos muertos._

 _Su mirada se posó en varios hombres con caras llenas de cicatrices y energías negras rodeándolos; no había sido una buena idea acudir a ellos._

 _La imagen volvió a diluirse y esta vez se encontraba en un bosque, con la noche a punto de caer, frente a él apareció una mujer de cabello negro trenzado con flores blancas. Llevaba un kimono antiguo del mismo color de las flores, con algunos bordados alrededor del pecho, sus pies estaban descalzos y sus ojos no reflejaban emoción._

 _-Sying- se escuchó pronunciar la castaña con una voz que no era suya- ¿Qué haces con ellos? Sabes que ellos… ellos…_

 _-Conocen un poder que ni tú posees.- dijo la mujer con indiferencia._

 _-Sabes el precio que…_

 _-¿Y qué más da? Tú también anhelas su magia ¿o por qué estás aquí?_

 _-Sabes muy bien que vine por ti, busco la forma…_

 _-Ya es tarde Clow- la mujer sonrió de forma melancólica- ya no me queda tiempo y ambos lo sabemos._

 _-¡No! Le ganaré al tiempo, lo detendré si e necesario. Yo ganaré y…_

 _-No puedes ganarle a la muerte Clow, siempre lo hemos sabido._

 _-Él puede.- dijo con firmeza intentando convencerse a sí mismo_

 _-¿Estás dispuesto a traicionar todo lo que nos fue enseñado? Todo lo que el clan Li depositó en tus hombros._

 _-Ya lo he hecho, no lideraré a nadie si no te tengo a mi lado._

 _-Ambos sabíamos que nunca estaríamos juntos ¿por qué me seguiste? Sabes que mi clan no era bien visto dentro del círculo de magia chino… sabes que… no somos buenas personas._

 _-Claro que eres una buena persona, no hay en todo el círculo una mujer más dulce que tú y siempre lo he sabido, por eso te elegí como mi prometida. Tu padre me enseñó muchísimas cosas, soy así de poderoso gracias a él y por supuesto que a ti, tú siempre fuiste la mejor para…_

 _-Hay mujeres más capaces que yo, sabes que no les ganaría, aceptémoslo Clow, soy débil._

 _-Eso no es cierto, sin que movieras un solo pie podrías ponerlas de rodillas, tu enfermedad…_

 _-Ya basta Clow, debo irme o se enfadarán contigo, vete ahora que puedes, no te condenes por mi culpa, acéptalo, mi corazón no es lo bastante fuerte como para sentir amor.- sonrió de manera triste y se desvaneció entre la bruma del bosque, como si jamás hubiera estado allí._

 _-¡No! ¡Sying! ¡Vuelve a mi lado!- gritó Sakura con un dolor que no le cabía en el pecho, logró verse corriendo en la búsqueda de la mujer, pero sabía que era tarde, ella no se dejaría encontrar, siempre había sido muy buena en encantamientos. El dolor no dejaba pensar a Clow y terminó cayendo a causa de las lágrimas que le nublaban la vista- ¡Evitaré que mueras! Wo ai ni Sying, wo ai ni._

 _Sakura despertó aun gritando aun con la angustia de Clow en su interior a pesar de que la imagen se desvanecía y la realidad comenzaba a golpearla._

-Wo ai ni Syiang- volvió a gritar al incorporarse con desesperación intentando atrapar el último rastro que le quedaba de sueño, pero unos brazos la detuvieron por la cintura y la atrajeron de nuevo a la cama.

-Despierta Sakura- escuchó en el oído atrayéndola a la realidad mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de una sensación de alivio que no logró frenar el llanto que ya le escurría por las mejillas.

Poco a poco comenzó a darse cuenta de su entorno, estaba en su habitación y en su cuerpo, casi amanecía y la carta de El sueño estaba entre las cobijas, muy cerca de ella; también notó que Regreso estaba en el suelo, lo cual explicaría el cambio de imágenes una tras otra. Shaoran estaba a su lado en silencio, esperando a que se calmara ¿llevaría mucho tiempo allí?

-Hablé chino ¿verdad?- su voz sonaba temblorosa, aunque el llanto empezaba a calmarse. Necesitaba escuchar su propia voz y la del castaño o sentía que se volvería loca.

-Sí. Desde que vine a verte porque sentí el poder de las cartas susurrabas cosas en chino, pero no logre entender del todo, excepto los últimos gritos.

-¿Qué es wo ai ni?- preguntó mientras un escalofrío la recorría al pronunciar de nuevo esas palabras.

-Significa te amo.- le dijo aun susurrante.

-Él la amaba. Clow en verdad estaba enamorado de Sying, vi su pasado y…- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se levantó en el acto, aun contra la voluntad del castaño que no parecía convencido de que fuera momento. Rebuscó en su escritorio hasta encontrar el dibujo que Tomoyo les había mandado- Shaoran, ella es… era… Sying.- le mostró el dibujo que se movía a causa de los nervios que le causaba tal revelación- Ella era parte del círculo de magia- intentaba recordar los detalles pero ya comenzaban a borrarse- pero creo que nunca lograron estar juntos, ella murió y Clow intentaba evitarlo y había unos hombres con capucha y energía negra desprendiéndose de ellos.- necesitaba escupir todos los recuerdos pero su lengua se rehusaba a cooperar.

-Una vez leí algo sobre esa mujer ¿Sying dices? Ella, en realidad su clan, era reconocido por los encantamientos que hacían, le enseñaron mucho al círculo de magia sobre los hechizos pero tenían un pasado turbio, conexiones con la magia negra. Si Clow quiso casarse con ella es obvio que el Consejo de ancianos se negó.

-Y ahora ella quiere matarlo… o su cuerpo lo quiere así porque debe estar muerta. No sé porque tuve que ver eso, no entiendo porque reviví… ella… él…

-Sakura… no me has preguntado el significado de Sying.

-¿Significado?

-Sying es la palabra china para estrella.- Sakura asintió con la cabeza- Las coincidencias no existen, sólo lo inevitable.

-Una estrella que brilla con su propia luz, sin ayuda de la luna o del sol.

-Tiene vida propia, la que él hubiera querido darle a Sying ¿no?

-Creo que si.- las lágrimas volvían a brotar lentamente- él hizo cosas malas para intentar salvarla, las cartas sí tienen como base la magia negra.

-La magia no es mala, depende del portador.- el castaño la miró asentir mientras volvía a la cama aun con el dibujo en la mano, él la siguió sentándose a su lado, sabía que ninguno de los dos volverían a dormir, pero al menos podrían hacerse compañía, eso hasta que el ambiente volviera a ponerse tenso e incómodo.- Lamento no haberte dicho sobre Jyang.

-No quiero que hables de ella ahora, ya tengo suficiente dolor que no me pertenece.

* * *

Tomoyo llevaba buscando el dichoso diario por días, incluso había recurrido a internet pero sin éxito ¿qué acaso Eriol no recordaba lo que había escrito en una vida anterior? Y luego Sakura con su sueño premonitorio advirtiéndole de que la mujer que casi la mata era el amor de la vida de Clow, fantástico.

-Clow nunca mencionó un diario- Kero comía un sándwich dentro del bolso de la amatista mientras descansaban en el parque- ¿habrá muchas cosas que nos haya ocultado?

-Quizás es una parte de su pasado que se empeñó en enterrar, no sólo por el asunto de haber usado magia negra o lo que sea, sino porque fue muy doloroso perderla.- la japonesa aun lucía el uniforme del colegio y dos simpáticas coletas coronaban el atuendo.

-Sigamos buscando el diario, tal vez entonces ese tipo aparezca.

La amatista se levantó mientras se aseguraba que el guardia quedaba oculto en su bolso y caminó sin rumbo, como todas las tardes desde que su ahora "novio" le había dado la tarea de encontrar el diario de su vida pasada. Caminó largas calles alejándose de la zona comercial, sin darse cuenta había llegado una parte de la ciudad que no conocía, asustada en un principio y curiosa después caminó en busca de la aventura hasta encontrar un mercadillo de trastos viejos que a ella le parecieron interesantes. Se adentró entre los puestos con una sonrisa en el rostro y en tan sólo unos minutos ya había comprado un par de aretes, un brazalete y un par de cortinas; de hecho estaba a punto de regresar por otro par cuando un movimiento en la bolsa la hizo notar a Kero.

-Adéntrate por ese callejón, hay algo de magia que proviene de allí.

La chica obedeció y se encontró con un hombre anciano que sacaba cajas de lo que parecía ser una bodega; lo mismo había maniquíes antiguos que revistas olvidadas y amarillas.

-Lo lamento pequeña, pero por hoy ya cerramos.

-Disculpe ¿qué vende?- preguntó intentando ser cortés.

-Cachibaches que he almacenado junto con mi esposa por años, creemos que todo tiene una razón de ser y una persona que lo busca, intentamos ayudar a que lo encuentre.- le sonrió amablemente dejando ver sus pocos dientes.

-¿Le importa si entro? No soy de por aquí y… no sé si…

-Tienes un acento muy particular ¿coreana?

-Japonesa- contestó con orgullo.

-De acuerdo, puedes entrar mientras le quito el polvo a estas cosas ¿te parece bien?- la amatista asintió y entró a la tienda poco iluminada.

Las paredes de un tenue coral con alfombra verde olivo. Había una pequeña mesita donde se apreciaban varios juegos de cartas de tarot y una ouija. Detrás, un juguetero con varias muñecas de porcelana y soldaditos de latón. Debajo, algunos botines antiguos y bases de patines. Del otro lado había una pequeña biblioteca con títulos que la amatista jamás había escuchado, de no ser por el Conde de Montecristo, que estaban leyendo en la escuela; decidió tomarlo, ya que el libro era hermoso con su encuadernado turquesa y letras doradas. Más adelante había un escaparate con joyas estilo barroco y en un rincón más maniquíes como los de la entrada. Justo detrás había una puertecilla donde sólo se podían ver cajas y cajas y varios vestidos amontonados. Se acercó en busca de algo que pudiera interesarle y al tratar de sacar un saco que le pareció lindo se vio envuelta en una nube de polvo que la hizo toser sin control, en su búsqueda por aire tropezó contra los maniquíes y cayó sobre las cajas en un fuerte estrepito.

-¿Te encuentras bien chica?- el hombre entró cojeando y se apresuró a abrir la ventana que estaba cubierta por una cortina negra- En este lugar están las cosas que nunca se han vendido, quizás haya aquí cosas de mis abuelos- el hombre tosió un poco.

-Lo lamento, no debí…- se levantó sacudiendo su uniforme y mientras lo hacía notó un forro rojo asomar de entre un pañuelo moteado, al levantarlo y abrirlo observó que al azar había encontrado una página de un dibujo que si bien difería en varias cosas asemejaba al símbolo que antes portaban las cartas- Señor ¿este diario está a la venta?

-A ver- el hombre tomó el cuadernillo y lo hojeó- Creo que mi esposa lo compró en alguno de sus viajes a Asia, creyó que se trataba de algo que hablaba de magia, pero nunca logró descifrarlo, es más bien un intento de historia, un diario como dices, no le molestará deshacerse de él ¿te parece si hacemos un paquete con el libro que tomaste antes y algún otro objeto de la tienda?- la chica asintió y diez minutos después salía con un libro nuevo, para ella, unos botines que le ajustaban a la perfección, el saco que había causado el accidente y por supuesto; el diario de Clow.

Tomoyo dedicó el resto de la tarde a pasear por las recién descubiertas calles, sabía que con una llamada la limosina de su padre iría a buscarla pero prefería dejar que sus pies la llevaran a lugares hermosos como los que había descubierto esa tarde. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y sabía de sobra que pronto debería volver a casa, ya se había encaminado hacia una parada de autobús cuando Kero asomó de entre su bolso.

-Tomoyo- le dijo serio- quiero que corras lo más rápido que puedas hacia un lugar con mucha gente.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó al sentir que su corazón se aceleraba.

-Sólo hazlo y por nada del mundo les des el diario, no sé si ya saben que lo posees o simplemente… quieren atraer a la reencarnación de Clow.

Y entonces la amatista lo vio, a escasos diez metros de ella un resplandor poco natural empezaba a tomar forma humana; echó a correr hacia el otro lado sin pensárselo dos veces mientras Kero adoptaba su verdadera forma y se ponía entre ella y el ser.

Tomoyo cruzó la calle corriendo sin mirar atrás y con más pánico del que había sentido en su vida. Una camioneta roja se frenó a su lado y de ella bajó una mujer envuelta en un abrigo negro con el cabello pelirrojo ondeando al viento.

-Profesora…

-Parece que está en aprietos señorita Daidouji, quedarse aquí es peligroso- volvió a entrar en el auto mientras la morena la seguía. En cuanto se pusieron en marcha la amatista notó una serie de aves que las perseguían.

-Se parecen a la carta Vuelo- dijo ella tomando una foto con el celular.

-Quien sea que haga esto no tiene el menor interés de pasar desapercibido, ya me imagino los titulares de mañana.

-Profesora ¿cómo me encontró?

-Tu novio Eriol me pidió que pasara recogerte- su voz se había vuelto más aguda y la amatista se sonrojo al entender el embrollo en el que se había metido- Él me dijo dónde encontrarte, fue muy sorpresivo que después de tanto su única llamada haya sido para pedirme que te ayudara.

* * *

Vaya, vaya... Tomoyo está en aprietos :3


	8. Chapter 8

*Personajes propiedad de las CLAMP :3

Disfruté mucho este capi xD ya verán por qué.

* * *

-Lo lamento profesora, yo hice eso para que apareciera en ningún momento fue mi intención que las cosas fueran así, él lo propuso por caballerosidad pero sólo son palabras… en realidad nosotros ni siquiera nos conocemos lo suficiente…

-Da igual Daidouji. Los adultos no amamos con la misma intensidad que los chicos, quizás se deba a que nuestro corazón ya ha sido lastimado demasiado para aferrarnos a las cosas.- la amatista guardó silencio ante tal declaración con la que no estaba muy de acuerdo; sin embargo, prefirió callarse, después de todo ¿qué sabía ella de amor? Sólo una vez lo había sentido por un chico y para lo que había servido, para que se alejara de cualquiera que pudiera lastimarla de nuevo.

Kero apareció en el espejo retrovisor peleando con las aves, una vez que las perdieron la mujer pisó el acelerador y se subió a la banqueta, ante el escándalo de los peatones. Abre esa guantera, encontrarás un frasquito, bebe su interior, la chica obedeció y bebió hasta el fondo del frasco con contenido color miel con una mezcla de repugnancia.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Era una pócima de invisibilidad, no resultará mucho pero al menos podrás llegar a tu casa. Bajaré la velocidad y saldrás por esa puerta, yo los perderé, lamento no poder ser de más ayuda pero mis poderes son una leve sombra de lo fueran antes; mi deber era ayudar en el juicio, ahora ya no tengo ninguna utilidad para Clow. Mucha suerte señorita Daidouji.- la mujer bajó al velocidad y con un leve empujón bajó a la amatista del auto para volver a acelerar. La amatista cayó haciéndose daño en hombros y brazos, pero aterrada de que algo le pasara y sintiéndose más liviana que antes, tomó las cosas que se la habían caído en la brusca bajada y corrió calle arriba hacia su casa, en donde, esperaba, estaría segura.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Tomoeda, una castaña se relajaba en la bañera poniendo en perspectiva los últimos acontecimientos de su vida. Hacia unos minutos había cortado la llamada con Yukito que a pesar de los deseos de Sakura quería volver a Tomoeda y si no lo había hecho, era porque el único capaz de mantener a Touya entretenido y lejos de los problemas era él mismo. Luego estaba ese sueño- visión del pasado de Clow que más que respuestas había dejado interrogantes que ahora Shaoran intentaba responder por su cuenta, llamando a su prometida en China mientras Sakura tomaba un baño para no escuchar nada e intentando alejarse de la realidad. Y era justo ese chico el mayor de sus problemas, tal y como Tomoyo le había aconsejado intentaba actuar natural, como ella misma, porque ya una vez lo había enamorado con lo que la amatista llamaba inocencia y ternura ¿funcionaría de nuevo? Lo dudaba.

En el momento en que enterró la cabeza en el agua para alejar toda idea pesimista, la esfera que por varios días había resguardado la casa desde el cuadro de su padre estalló, dejando que una oscura niebla se posicionara alrededor de la casa. En el preciso instante algo hundió a la castaña al fondo de la tina, ya no sólo eran aquellas fuertes manos en la garganta, sino algo frio recorriendo su nuca, intentando controlarla. Como pudo concentró su poder en ella misma y se impulsó hacia afuera de la bañera, primero levitando y luego cayendo dolorosamente; sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, porque algo la volvía a atraer hacia el agua.

-¡Fuego!-gritó de forma desgarradora presa del pánico. La carta salió del cesto donde había dejado la ropa y se dirigió hacia la bañera donde una esfera negra se formaba, hubo un choque entre ambas energías y la carta salió repelida hacia la mano de su dueña. En ese instante entró Shaoran al cuarto con espada en mano y uno de sus sellos que lanzó a la bola que se hacía más grande, tras unas palabras en chino con dos dedos frente a su nariz, enterró el arma de la que se desprendió una gran luz que fue consumiendo la oscuridad que se había apoderado del cuarto de baño.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- se agachó a quedar a su altura y entonces notó su desnudez. La castaña respiraba con dificultad y sudaba frio, era de nuevo la sensación de vacío que ya una vez los había atacado, le ardía el cuello y estaba segura que esta vez no habría sólo manchas rojas sino verdaderos moretones sino es que hasta un poco de sangre.

-Sí, gracias.- dijo con voz áspera en medio de un ataque de toz. El castaño no podía apartar sus ojos de ella, ni siquiera había pensado antes de entrar, pero ahora se daba cuenta de la situación. Su mirada recorrió las torneadas piernas de la chica y luego esa cintura subiendo por el abdomen que subía y bajaba debido a la toz y sus pechos, fue allí donde su cara empezó a arder y se obligó a apartar la vista, en ese momento Sakura se percató de la intensa mirada del chico y se tapó con los brazos como pudo.

El castaño se puso de pie y le dio una toalla de espaldas, sabía que si giraba aunque fuera un poco perdería el poco autocontrol que le quedaba se iría ¿cómo esa chica podía hacerlo pasar por tantas emociones diferentes con tan sólo un cuerpo desnudo.

-Sentí la presencia de una carta ¿la usaste?- dijo en un intento de distraer su mente mientras escuchaba a Sakura ponerse de pie y buscar su ropa en el cesto.

-Si, y sin mi báculo, pero esa esfera la repelió… eso…

-Eso era magia negra Sakura, tienes suerte de haber escapado sólo con unas marcas en el cuello.

-Pero pudiste vencerla…

-No, logré desterrarla de la casa pero eso fue gracias a que quien la invocó está lejos, si lo hubiéramos tenido dentro quizás ahora estaríamos muertos. La otra vez tú también lo repeliste ¿recuerdas? Aunque sé que fue más un impulso de preservación que magia razonada, si supiéramos como lo hiciste tendríamos más posibilidades.

-Ya puedes girarte- le dijo tímidamente al terminar de ponerse el pijama que ese día se componía de un short blanco y una playera sin mangas a cuadros rosas y rojos- Shaoran déjame ver tus manos, dijo al ver algo extraño en ellas. El chico se giró y enseguida tenía a su amiga tocándolas- Shaoran, estas sangrando.- el castaño bajo la mirada y vio sangre en sus manos ¿pero cómo? ¿Acaso el hechizo lo había herido a él también? Una señal más de que aún no tenía el nivel de magia para ser el líder del clan.- Vamos a curarte- sin que él terminara de reaccionar la chica ya lo había jalado hacia el lavadero donde limpió la herida y después, con ayuda del botiquín le curó y vendó, dejando que el hiciera lo propio con las heridas en el cuello de ella.

Después del incidente se fueron a dormir, cada uno con cosas en las que pensar y con cierto miedo de que el incidente se repitiera mientras ellos dormían. La castaña se levantó temprano y practicó un poco con la espada de madera que él le había dado para ensayar sus movimientos de esgrima; mientras el tiempo transcurría y la ausencia del castaño se hacía más notoria los pensamientos de la chica se hacían más pesados ¿el enemigo estaba jugando con ellos? Ya debía haberse percatado de lo fácil que sería terminar con ellos.

Cuando dieron las dos de la tarde y el chico no se había aparecido por la cocina, Sakura preparó unos sándwiches y agua de fresa, la puso en una charola y se encaminó escaleras arriba, no quería que él lidiara solo con la preocupación, después de todo también estaban tras ella. Dos golpes bastaron para recibir una invitación, la chica entró y acomodó la bandeja en la cama, entonces miró a su alrededor y vio un desorden de libros por todos lados mientras el castaño miraba por la ventana absorto en el horizonte.

-Te traje algo de comer, no es sano malpasarse.

-Gracias. Te vi en el jardín, has mejorado muchísimo- se giró a verla- Te felicito por lo de anoche, usaste una carta sin ayuda del báculo, te estas volviendo fuerte.

-Aun no es suficiente, gracias por enseñarme Shaoran.

-De nada. Anoche, antes de que todo ocurriera, Jyang me contó que atacaron la mansión principal, rompieron tres de los siete sellos que protegen la casa, algo que se creía imposible.- había empezado a caminar por la habitación.

-¿Hay heridos?- preguntó preocupada- ¿Mei Lin está bien?

-Si, todos están bien, pero el ataque fue violento aunque sin bajas. Pero este ser o seres o lo que sean están dispuestos a matar, ya lo han demostrado- señaló las heridas de la castaña- ¿Tu estas dispuesta a lo mismo?

-Shaoran… ellos…

-No son humanos Sakura, ya debiste darte cuenta.

-¿Jyang se atrevería a matar?

-Sin dudarlo. Pero no debes preocuparte por ella- contestó molesto de pronto y se acercó a la bandeja que había subido la castaña y tomó un trozo para metérselo a la boca.

-¿Enserio es tu prometida?- el chico afirmó con la cabeza- Ella… debe ser muy linda.

-Para algunos.- se encogió de hombros y tomó otro trozo de pan.

-¿Y para ti? Porque si la elegiste…

-La eligieron los ancianos, no yo- contestó quedamente viendo al suelo- al menos una parte de ellos, pero en realidad aun no es oficial aunque es casi un hecho que ella será la elegida… supongo que por ahora sólo es una candidata más.

-¿En serio? Entonces no es tu novia o algo así ¿no? Menos mal.- la chica sonrió cálidamente y empezó a curiosear ante la mirada sorprendida del castaño, quien se preguntaba si debía mentir sobre el asunto, pero la verdad era que Jyang no se merecía tanto honor.- ¿qué es esto?- había recogido uno de los libros y le señalaba una página al azar.

-Es un libro de hechizos, supongo que sólo habías visto el de Clow ¿no? Este está en chino pero…

-De alguna forma lo entiendo.- dijo ella observar kanjis antiguos, algunas anotaciones de Shaoran y símbolos que jamás había visto pero que una parte de ella reconocía.-Parece fácil- estiró el brazo derecho y con el dedo índice marcó un triángulo de izquierda a derecha en el aire, luego extendió la palma y su símbolo apareció bajo ella, la figura geométrica empezó a titilar en dorado y ella cerró la mano en un puño, cuando lo volvió a abrir un canario salió de su palma y revoloteó por toda la habitación.

Shaoran casi se había atragantado ante tal demostración de magia, que pudiera leer runas antiguas ya era por si solo algo sorprendente ¿pero que el hechizo le saliera a la primera? Eso era demasiado hasta para la maestra de las cartas.

-Sakura, tienes más poder del que puedas imaginarte, separaste un fragmento de tu propia magia y le diste vida.- el canario picoteaba la oreja del chico de forma juguetona y regresó unos momentos después a la palma de su ama, donde se evaporó.

-¿Qué le paso?

-Volverá cuando lo llames, no te pongas triste.- la miraba con ojos como platos ¿cuándo se había vuelto tan fuerte?- Creo que te mereces un regalo por tu esfuerzo.

-¿Un regalo?

-Si, pensaba dártelo después, pero creo que ahora es un buen momento. Se acercó al closet en el que había acomodado sus cosas y sacó algo esponjoso que puso en manos de la card captor.

-Mi oso… pero estaba roto.

-Yo lo reparé- se rascaba la nuca incomodo- dado que yo lo hice la primera vez creí que podría repararlo, espero no te moleste es que parecía algo importante para…

Sakura se había lanzado a abrazarlo mientras enterraba la cara en el pecho del joven, él sólo se quedó estático sin corresponderle pero tampoco apartarla. De improviso la castaña empezó a llorar.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te duele algo?- preguntó el chico hiperventilando y con la cara ardiendo.

-Gracias.- dijo entre sollozos- Gracias por reparar a mi Shaoran.

-De nada- le dijo correspondiendo el abrazo y apoyando el mentón en la cabeza de la chica, no sabía que decir, pero algo en su corazón se había estremecido al escuchar "mi Shaoran". De pronto se sentía otra vez como aquel chico que descubría el significado de amor a sus escasos once años, ese chico que aún no conocía las verdades de la vida.

* * *

INGLATERRA

Tomoyo había iniciado la lectura del diario que tantos problemas habían causado y debía admitir que le fascinaba a la par que le intrigaba. El Clow de esas páginas no era el mago al que todos respetaban y temían; era un simple joven con incertidumbre sobre su futuro, prejuicios en cuanto a su origen (mitad chino y mitad inglés) y una carga muy pesada sobre su joven espalda: ser el líder de la familia mágica.

A lo largo de esas páginas también mencionaba a Sying, su primer amor, una chica de los clanes bajos que no sólo era su compañera en la escuela, sino que lo acompañaba a las clases mágicas que recibía de los ancianos.

-Llegaste muy temprano Tomoyo- una voz alegre sacó a la amatista de sus pensamientos.

-Buenos días Molly. Sí, necesitaba unos diccionarios de la biblioteca.

-¿inglés antiguo?- había tomado los pesados libros que la amatista tenía a un lado- ¿Chino? ¿Latín? ¿Qué estás leyendo Tomoyo?

-Es un viejo diario que encontré en una tienda de cosas antiguas, me pareció interesante saber que decía.

-Pero tú hablas chino ¿no?

-Claro que no, yo hablo japonés y aunque los kanjis son los mismos se usan de manera diferente, logro entender algunas cosas, pero no todas- contestó un poco herida.

-Lo lamento. Por cierto, pasé por tu locker cuando llegué y mira lo que encontré.- de entre su mochila sacó una rosa roja con una tarjetita en japonés.

-Traté de ser curiosa y ver quien es tu admirador secreto, pero no llegué a nada ¿me dirás que dice?- la chica daba saltitos de emoción alrededor de la silla de su amiga, su rubio cabello ondeaba en la coleta alta y sus ojos color miel relucían de curiosidad cuando la amatista sacó la tarjeta del sobre.

-"Gracias por encontrar esa parte que me faltaba, sigue sonriendo como hasta ahora y nos veremos pronto. Con amor tu novio Eriol Hiraguizawa"- la amatista abrió mucho los ojos, ya ni siquiera recordaba que Molly estaba a su lado y más chicas se habían acercado curiosas al verla con una rosa en la mano.

-¿Eriol Hiraguizawa?- Molly había gritado el nombre del peli azul trayendo a Tomoyo de vuelta- ¿El mismo Eriol que estudiaba con nosotros? ¿Ese al que la mitad de la población femenina trató de conquistar y él sólo tenía disculpas y sonrisas para ellas?

-Debe haber algún error- una chica de tez pálida, cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojos aceitunados miró despectivamente a la japonesa- es sólo alguien con el mismo nombre, Eriol no estaría con alguien que no conoce.

-Temo decirte Carmilla, que Eriol y yo nos conocimos en nuestra infancia y fue precisamente él quien me dejó esta rosa, de una manera que aún no logro descifrar.- los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos y dio media vuelta indignada.

-Ella estaba muy enamorada de él- le dijo Molly en un susurro- pero temo que Eriol nunca la tomó enserio para nada, pero cuéntame ¿cómo paso? Quiero detalles.

-Bueno…- la amatista empezó a inventar una historia, en su cabeza creía que sonaba poco romántico, y aun peor, poco convincente contarles que tras arreglarles una cita Eriol decidió saltarse esos pasos y ser novios aunque no se hubieran visto en unos cinco años.

* * *

La cafetería de la preparatoria Seijou era un lugar muy ruidoso y abarrotado de gente puesto que allí se daban cita chicos y chicas de todos los grados y grupos a una misma hora, donde no desaprovechaban la oportunidad de reír y gritar.

-Ya extrañaba estos recesos con todos reunidos- Ricca les sonreía a Naoko, Kenta, Yamazaki y Li. Únicamente faltaban dos chicas para que el grupo estuviera completo; incluso Tai había pasado a saludar con promesa de volver en un rato a compartir el postre.

-No siempre se tiene la oportunidad- Kenta recorría con la mirada el lugar-¿Dónde está Sakura?- el chico no había hablado con ella desde su declaración, se sentía demasiado apenado y aunque estada seguro de seguir siendo su amigo le había proporcionado su espacio para reflexionar las cosas.

-Ella y Chiharu están en junta con el equipo de porristas- una sonrisa de aceptación cruzó el rostro de todos- Ya sabes que la capitana se toma muy enserio la temporada de juegos de la preparatoria.- su vista se giró hacia la puerta esperando ver a su novia entrar con algo delicioso para comer- Oye Li, si sigues agitando así de fuerte el yogurt matarás al genio que habita en él.

-¿Genio del yogurt?- el castaño lo miraba con incredulidad aunque no tanta como bien lo sabía Yamazaki.

-¿Has escuchado hablar del genio de la lámpara?- el chino asintió- Es una historia similar, pero debido a que ya nadie ocupa ese tipo de lámparas de aceite se mudaron a algo de uso más comercial y como les encantan los lácteos terminaron en esas botellitas. Siguen intentando engañar a algún incauto para que les de su libertad.

-¿Crees que podría haber uno en el mío?- el chino miraba su alimento con cierto respeto, la magia había que tomársela con cuidado.

-Oh si, la fresa es su sabor predilecto.

-Déjate de mentiras Yamazaki, ahora Li no querrá tomarse su yogurt- la castaña apareció tras su novio y le retorció la oreja con cariño- no puedo ausentarme unos momentos porque inmediatamente empiezas a decir mentiras- lanzó un suspiro mientras se sentaba a lado de su novio.

-¿No estaba Sakura contigo?- Naoko empezaba a sentirse hambrienta.

-Se quedó rezagada con la líder, ya sabes que le encanta hacerla sentir que sin ella estamos perdidas. Mira allí viene.

Sakura Kinomoto entró a la cafetería buscándolos con la mirada, al ver a Kenta saludándola efusivamente con la mano se dirigió a la mesa con pasos seguros, bastaron unos segundos para que alguien la interceptara y se viera acorralada contra la pared por un joven alto y musculoso, de cabello negro y largo, ojos azules una cara ladina que se hizo más notoria cuando vio cumplida su intención.

-Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos ¿verdad Sakura?- saboreó decir su nombre con cada fibra de su ser.

-Hola Sawate-senpai.

-Seguramente te sentías sola sin mi ¿Has pensado en mi preciosa?- le sonrió coquetamente mientras los ojos de la castaña buscaban alguna salida, siempre que él estaba cerca el pánico se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

La cafetería se había quedado en silencio y observaba la escena, que aunque era habitual, siempre tenía cierto morbo que los hacía querer ver el desenlace.

-¿Quién es ese sujeto?- la voz de Shaoran mostraba odio puro mientras lo miraba como un cazador observa a su presa antes de atacar.

-Es Sawate Jun de último año, ha estado tras Sakura desde que ingresamos a la preparatoria- Naoko miraba la escena sintiéndose impotente ¿Cuántas veces habían intentado ayudarla y todo terminaba peor?

-¿No lo habían expulsado?- Yamazaki tenía aferrada la mano de Chiharu que se veía a punto de un colapso.

-Sólo fue suspendido- la voz de Ricca se quebraba- como su madre es parte del consejo estudiantil tiene privilegios especiales.

-Ese tipo logra desesperarme- Kenta estaba muy molesto, tal vez era hora de ponerle un alto radical a ese mastodonte- ¿oigan y Li?

Sakura seguía acorralada sintiéndose más y más nerviosa mientras los eternos segundos pasaban ¿Dónde estaban los profesores cuando se les necesitaba?

-Entonces ¿al fin aceptaras ser mi novia?- la recorría con la mirada sin ningún pudor mientras se mordía el labio- Prometo ser amable contigo pequeña Sakura.

-Yo… yo…- si no encontraba una alternativa pronto vería al sujeto lanzado por los aires debido a la magia.

-No me has entendido, en realidad no es una pregunta, desde el momento que te vi acepté que serías mía- la sujetó de las muñecas y acercó su rostro al de ella intentando besarla, pero en vez de los labios de Kinomoto lo que recibió fue un puñetazo que lo tiró de espaldas ante el asombro de sus amigos, que hasta ese momento sólo reían como tontos.

Shaoran estaba entre él y Sakura con una cara que daba miedo, nadie había notado su presencia hasta que corrió hacia Sawate, liberó a Kinomoto de un solo movimiento y le propinó un certero puñetazo a un tipo que le sacaba una cabeza de alto.

-¿Estas bien?- su cuerpo temblaba y no se atrevía a mirar a Sakura a la cara- ¿Ese cerdo te hizo daño?

-No, estoy bien gracias- supo por su voz que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar, pero intentaba mantenerse fuerte porque le preocupaba ver a Shaoran así, sentía un cambio en su presencia que sólo había sentido cuando conocieron a Rho.

Sawate se había puesto de pie con una mano en la mandíbula y una cara de asesino que asustó incluso a sus amigos, ellos sabían muy bien de que era capaz.

-¿Quién rayos eres tú? ¡Contéstame maldito niñato de mierda!

-Mi nombre es Li Shaoran y te prohíbo desde este momento volverte a acercar a Sakura ¿¡Entiendes!?- estaba más que furioso, su cuerpo había reaccionado solo al ver como la miraba ese sujeto… ese cerdo, en esos momentos no pensaba como el heredero del clan, es más podían irse al diablo los ancianos, sólo quería asegurarse que ese tipo no volviera a ponerle una mano encima a la castaña.

-¿Y tú quién te crees para prohibirme algo?- se rio con sus amigos, aunque algo en la cara del chico le daba a entender que no era un simple niño como la mayoría de los que allí estudiaban.

-¡Sakura es mi novia! Y no te permito ni siquiera mirarla ¿quedó claro?- lo había gritado sin pensar, sin escuchar los murmullos de la escuela, sin notar las miradas asesinas de Kenta ni la seña de ánimo que le mandaba Yamazaki y mucho menos el sonrojo que se apoderaba de la cara de Sakura.

-Nunca te había visto por aquí ¿cómo es que de pronto eres novio de Sakura? Y alguien como tu…

-Ella es mi novia desde que tenemos doce años ¿te quedo claro? Y te advierto que esto fue solo una caricia comparado a lo que te pasará si te vuelves a acercar a ella ¿escuchaste?- el chico seguía temblando pero tenía más dominio de si gracias a la mano de Sakura, que se había colado entre las suyas de modo sutil.

-¡No tengo miedo de un niñato como tú! No eres más que un bastardo enamorado de Kinomoto como tantos otros, únete a la fila del chico que habla raro, que te quede claro de una vez que ninguna mujer se me ha resistido y esa flor de cerezo no va a ser la excepción.

-Vuelve a llamarla así y te juro que no respondo de mi.- la voz del chico no bromeaba, su mirada había hecho retroceder a los amigos de Sawate, ese sujeto hablaba enserio.

-Shaoran…- la castaña sentía la furia crecer en el cuerpo del chino y se sentía preocupada y sin saber qué hacer, el chino se giró a verla y sus ojos se encontraron con las esmeraldas, sin pensarlo un segundo más la tomó suavemente por la mejilla y la besó, no fue corto ni largo, aunque ellos lo recordarían como eterno, tampoco fue tímido sino que por una vez en su vida se dejó llevar por lo que sentía sin tratar de racionalizar las cosas, quizás cuando toda esa furia se fuera se arrepentiría de no haber sido más fuerte, pero bien podía irse al diablo la familia Li al menos por un rato.

Todos miraban la escena atónitos, era una declaración muy abierta no sólo contra Sawate sino para todos aquellos interesados en alguno de los dos. La pareja se separó mientras el chico intentaba nivelar su pulso, se giró y le lanzó una mirada llena de odio a Sawate, que estaba por retomar la pelea cuando vio a dos profesores entrar.

-Las cosas no terminan aquí Li- el sujeto dio media vuelta y seguido de sus amigos, se fue de la cafetería.

-¿Sucede algo?- la profesora de educación física vio la sangre en el labio de Sawate y palpó la tensión en el ambiente.

-Aun nada- contestó pasando a un lado de ella mientras un dolor en su ego y barbilla le hacían enojarse con el mismo y con ese chiquillo nuevo.

-Comamos, nos han estado esperando- tomó de nuevo su mano y caminó con ella sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos, la cordura empezaba a volver poco a poco.

Sakura lo siguió en silencio, estaba terriblemente apenada pero inmensamente feliz, le había dado una esperanza, en alguna parte de él seguía siendo ese Shaoran que la quería y la cuidaba de todo. Recordó que cuando estaba interesada en Yukito siempre hizo de todo para llamar su atención, pero con el castaño ella se había limitado a recibir una declaración y después contestarla, él era quien en verdad se había esforzado, quizás ahora era su turno de hacer algo.

-Shaoran, prepárate porque me voy a esforzar- le había dicho al sentarse en la mesa, él no había respondido porque sencillamente se sentía incapaz de levantar la mirada del suelo, el peso de lo que había hecho empezaba a caer como metal fundido en su estómago; y las cosas no mejoraron cuando la ronda de preguntas inició, oh y claro sin olvidar que de pronto Tai había aparecido para aseverar que él ya sabía eso, Tomoyo se lo había contado en algún momento, cuando salían y aun hablaban.

Los castaños regresaron a casa juntos, ella no había quitado su sonrisa en todo el día e incluso iba tarareando, él se limitaba a seguirla.

-Yo sólo quería ayudarte- fue lo único que logró decir cuando casi llegaban al parque pingüino.

-Lo entiendo Shaoran- le sonrió de una forma que le hizo apartar la mirada- abrieron una cafetería nueva cerca de aquí ¿no quieres una malteada? Yo invito.

-Si quieres- contestó rehuyendo su mirada, sintiéndose de pronto como aquel preadolescente de once años que la seguiría sin dudarlo al fin del mundo. Y es que aceptaba que había perdido el control frente al sujeto ese, pero después de todo ella seguía siendo su novia ¿no? Nunca habían cortado formalmente.

Unas noches después Shaoran padecía de insomnio, al final los murmullos en la escuela habían cesado y sentía que sus amigos ya casi se comportaban de manera normal ¿cómo arreglar tal embrollo? Además Sawate seguía buscando cada oportunidad para encontrar sola a Sakura, por tal motivo él debía estar con ella en las horas libres y esperarla después de los entrenamientos de las porrista, gracias a Kamisama que Yamazaki también se quedaba por allí; dicho sea de paso, no le desagradaba en absoluto la compañía de la castaña.

Recordaba muy bien la noche en que Daidouji había llamado a su casa e inteligentemente pidió hablar con Li Leeran, sabía que jamás la comunicarían con Shaoran, pero la mujer era otra historia. Cuando su madre escuchó la historia completa supo que debían intervenir y cuando lo llamó para pedirle su opinión y el mismo escuchó de la voz de la amatista lo que ocurría no le quedaron dudas, no sólo debía intervenir el clan sino que el mismo tomó el primer avión a Japón sin importarle la negativa de los ancianos, sabiendo que sus sentimientos serían un problema ¿pero qué más podría hacer? ¿Dejar que alguien de un clan menor se presentara y en vez de ayudar empeorara las cosas? ¿Habría sido capaz de dejar la seguridad de Sakura en alguien más? Bien sabía que no.

Últimamente no podía negar que esos sentimientos se hacían más y más fuertes, justo como cuando era niño. Podría seguir engañarse un par de semanas quizás, pero en el fondo sabía que estaba perdido, como en aquella época ¿por qué parecía que la historia estaba destinada a repetirse? Ya no era sólo un enviado del clan a recuperar las cartas de su ancestro, ahora era el heredero para dirigir el círculo de magia, y ella era… era la dueña de las cartas Clow.

Miró la carta que descansaba en su buró, Fa Yang, uno de los ancianos de más peso en el consejo pedía su regreso de inmediato, según el nada podía ser más importante que mantener segura a la familia; con cada letra el castaño podía notar el nerviosismo que aquejaba al clan. Ahora se debatía entre las dos cosas más importantes que tenía; su familia y Sakura. Y bien sabía que no abandonaría a su amiga, por mucho que lo deseara y pelearan y se sintiera como un adolescente, algo que no se había permitido nunca, era incapaz de alejarse de esa perdición.

Ensimismado como estaba en sus pensamientos no escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse y cerrarse y menos los pasos que subían por la escalera; en realidad no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que sintió el impacto de su cabeza contra la pared y unas fuertes manos alrededor de su cuello.

-¿¡Qué rayos le hiciste a mi hermana "mocoso"!?- gritó el moreno con la vena marcada en la frente, no lo mataría de inmediato, primero lo torturaría y castraría, oh si, ya vería ese "mocoso" cuál era el castigo por meterse con su hermana.

-To-ya no creo que él le haya hecho nada de lo que sea que te estés imaginando.

-No lo defiendas Yukito esto es imperdonable ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

-¡Suéltame!- dijo el castaño mientras le daba una patada en la barbilla que lo hizo retroceder- No tengo porque hablar contigo si ni siquiera tienes la cortesía de tocar puertas.

-¡Esta es mi habitación! El intruso eres tú.

-To-ya te dije que tu hermana no estaba sola, y estaba a salvo, no sé porque decidiste volver tan abruptamente.

-Incluso tú estabas preocupado, no lo niegues ahora Yuki.

-Sí, pero solo porque no se había comunicado conmigo a pesar de que he sentido cambios en su magia, no porque creyera que el joven Li le habría hecho algo.

-¿Entonces tú lo sabias? ¿Supiste de esto todo el tiempo?- le miró receloso.

-Sí, y si no te dije nada es porque ella y yo sabíamos cómo te pondrías y eso no era lo que queríamos.

-Bajen la voz o la van a despertar.- les dijo el castaño molesto por todo el alboroto que causaban esos dos.

-Ya lo hicieron.- una somnolienta Sakura estaba en el marco de la puerta- ¡Yukito!- dijo abalanzándose hacia el chico en un efusivo abrazo ante la mirada de ira del castaño que apartó la vista.

-Ya ves como tu hermana está bien.- comentó Yukito sonriendo despreocupadamente.

-Shaoran me ha cuidado hermano. También me ha enseñado muchas cosas de magia, pude sacar pajaritos de mis manos.

-¿Encantamientos?- los ojos de Yukito se abrieron como platos- ¿La enseñaste a realizar encantamientos?

-En realidad lo descubrió sola, yo solo le mostré el libro, ella se ha esforzado mucho- contestó el castaño aun molesto.

-Quiero saber lo que ha ocurrido, toda la verdad ¿escuchaste "monstruo"?- les dijo el moreno con cara de pocos amigos.

-Pero es una historia muy larga hermano, y no soy un monstruo- le dijo molesta de recibir el sobre nombre frente a Yukito y Shaoran.

-Deja de molestarla To-ya, admite que estabas preocupado por ella y por eso vinimos, prepararé café ¿deseas ayudarme Li?- el castaño lo miró confuso ¿por qué querría? Y entonces entendió que debía dejar a los hermanos solos y que quizás el guardián quisiera hablar con él.

-Supongo que si.- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras lo seguía hacia la cocina.

* * *

INGLATERRA

Tomoyo llevaba días traduciendo el diario de Clow, admitía que era muy difícil porque mezclaba tres idiomas que no eran su lengua natal: chino, inglés y latín. Los primeros días fue un trabajo casi imposible, pero ahora tenía cierta práctica aunque no por eso era más sencillo. Jamás había imaginado que el mago Clow fuera una persona tan atormentada, tan sensible, tan humano. Estaba totalmente encantada con ese mago del que había escuchado mucho, pero ahora se preguntaba si en realidad lo habían conocido.

-¿De verdad eso es tan interesante?- Kero comía postre mientras la observaba sentado desde la cama. Para él ese sujeto siempre había sido raro y aburrido, no es que no lo hubiera apreciado, simplemente nunca había llegado a comprenderlo del todo.

-Muchísimo Kero. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas de la familia Li, y porque Li Shaoran llegó a buscar las cartas con tanto ahínco.

-Clow volvió pocas veces a casa después de marcharse, no tenía buenos recuerdos de ese lugar. Si soy justo no puedo culpar "al chiquillo" por ser como es, esa familia se toma muy enserio la educación de sus futuros líderes.

-Tengo tantas cosas de que hablar con Eriol ¿por qué tiene que hacerlo tan difícil?- comenzaba a desesperarse, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle no solo a él sino al propio Li, incluso se había propuesto volver a su casa con o sin su permiso y pasear por todos los lugares que mencionaba el diario.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que el guardián recuperara su verdadera forma y ocultara las alas mientras se posaba en los pies de la cama de la chica.

-Adelante.

-¿Estas lista para ir a la escuela?- su padre había asomado medio cuerpo mientras la chica sonreía y asentía, se puso de pie rápidamente y recogió su bolsa, asegurándose de esconder el diario en el camino, no lo sacaría de casa, pero tampoco pensaba dejarlo al descubierto.

-Estoy lista papá.- le dijo con una sonrisa siguiéndolo hasta el garaje, donde subieron al auto del hombre, conducido por su chofer, diez minutos después la amatista entraba al colegio de nuevo absorta en los misterios de la vida de Clow.

-¡Tomoyo!-gritó una de chica alcanzándola a medio patio.

-Hola Ginger- contestó el saludo de la pelirroja que se le había acercado.

-¿Estas emocionada por el baile de fin de semestre?- le sonrió como si no pudiera haber alguien exento de la emoción del evento.

-S-si, muchísimo, es el primero al que asisto desde que estoy aquí- la verdad ni siquiera lo recordaba.

-Será magnífico, ya lo verás ¿Vendrá Eriol contigo?- el rumor de la relación entre la japonesa y el nieto de Arnold se había hecho pública en todo el plantel y más de uno se había acercado a preguntar sobre su veracidad; incluso Ginger quien conocía al ojiazul desde secundaria porque su abuela solía tomar el té con el abuelo de él.

-No lo creo, está muy ocupado con la empresa, ya sabes que ahora tiene una enorme responsabilidad en sus hombros.

-Lo sé, pero debería darse un espacio para ti, venir a recogerte y saludar viejos amigos… o conocidos ¿le dirás que se dé una vuelta? Vamos Tomoyo, no me dirás que no será una noche especial, él debería estar contigo.

-No quiero ser caprichosa, dijo que lo intentaría pero…

-Si no puedes ser caprichosa en momentos como estos ¿entonces cuando?- le hizo un puchero que le causo ternura a la amatista.

-Supongo que sí lo pones así…

-Es la verdad.

-¿Y tú ya tienes pensado a quien presentarnos?- era mejor alejarla del tema de Eriol, ya era demasiado incomodo inventar excusas cuando la respuesta sería: "no puedo invitarlo porque sencillamente estoy a merced de sus cartas y notas y yo no tengo forma de mandarle ni una paloma mensajera."

-Sí, he estado saliendo con un chico del internado St Pete, ese donde todos usan unos trajes tan lindos y los hacen audicionar para la orquesta cada que pueden.

-Cuéntamelo todo de aquí al salón.- la amatista le sonrió, bueno una historia de amor era una buena historia aun sin magia y esas cosas.

* * *

Sakura había llegado antes al salón de clases por un mensaje que le había mandado Kenta, Shaoran la había dejado en la entrada mientras él se encargaba de algunas cosas en la biblioteca. En cuanto llego al pasillo vio a su amigo esperándola.

-Me alegra que hayas venido Sakura, tenía miedo de que te sintieras incomoda o…

-Las cosas están bien.- le dijo la castaña para tranquilizarlo.

-Sólo quiero saber si en verdad Li es… ya sabes tu novio.

-¿Por qué esa pregunta?- una gotita resbaló por su frente.

-No parecen una pareja, incluso hay días en los que parece que no se soportan.

-Bueno… tenemos malas rachas como todos, creo.

-Cuando Tomoyo supo que yo estaba interesado en ti, me dijo que esperabas a alguien y que quizás hasta que el apareciera no te darías la oportunidad de volver a querer a alguien. Que primero necesitabas arreglar esos asuntos pendientes para seguir adelante ¿era él?

-Si Kenta, es él. Shaoran y yo tuvimos una historia y luego él se marchó, ahora ha vuelto y tampoco entiendo muy bien las cosas sabes, siempre me entero de algo nuevo y luego va y hace eso frente a Sawate y de alguna forma me hace creer que aún me quiere.- la castaña lanzó un gran suspiro mientras saludaba con la mano a unas chicas que pasaban.

-Debería decirte que él no te merece y esas cosas que seguramente te harían dudar si haces lo correcto, pero creo que tu sola ya has pensado en eso ¿verdad?- le tomó cariñosamente la mano.

-Es que a veces no sé en qué está pensando, me dice que tiene una prometida y luego que él no la eligió, que tiene un deber con su familia pero no me abandonará… ay Kenta ¿por qué los humanos se meten en tantos problemas cuando quizás lo único que deberíamos hacer es intentar ser feliz?

-Sólo tengo 17 Sakura, en realidad aun no puedo responder esa pregunta- le contestó con una sonrisa que se le contagió a la castaña- quizás porque yo mismo aún no sé porque nos enamoramos de quien no nos ve de esa forma.

-Kenta…

-Li no me cae bien, desde que llegó supe que… daría problemas, quizás si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias sería diferente; he visto lo bien que se llevan él y Yamazaki. Pero siendo justo, aunque me arrepentiré de decirlo y a partir de que lo mencionaré lo negaré de por vida, creo que de alguna manera eres importante para él, basta notar como te mira y haber visto su mirada cuando Sawate te tenía acorralada; oye, oye daba muchísimo miedo.

-Lo sé… es una buena persona detrás de ese ceño fruncido y esa mala actitud.

-¿Lo quieres?

-Si Kenta, pero no estoy segura que él aún me quiera a mí.

-¿Cómo podría no quererte?

-Hay cosas de su familia que no puedo contarte, prejuicios…

-Pues son unos tontos, esa es mi opinión y si en serio te quiere sabrá darte un lugar y ellos deberán entenderlo, o eso es lo que yo pienso.

-Gracias Kenta.- le dijo sonriendo.

-Para eso están los amigos, y si no funciona, bueno ya sabes dónde está mi salón.- le guiñó un ojo y se despidió al ver que Tai se acercaba, se marchó con él al escuchar la campana.

Sakura se dirigió al salón y buscó con la mirada a Shaoran, sorprendida de no verlo aun.

-Buenos días Sakura-Chiharu pasó a su lado y le tendió una bolsita de galletas.

-Gracias Chiharu ¿no has visto a Shaoran?

-Se quedó con Yamazaki en la entrada hace un rato, yo me adelante porque debía terminar unos problemas de física, ya no deben tardar.- le dedicó una mirada tranquilizadora.

Unos minutos después Shaoran y Yamazaki entraron, el chino se sentó sin mirar a nadie con las manos como puños mientras la preocupada cara de Takashi se encontraba con los de su novia.

-¿Estas bien Shaoran?-Sakura se había girado a verlo y notaba con horror que tenía sangre en el labio y los nudillos.

-Perfectamente.-dijo él limpiándose la boca con la manga.

-Shaoran… ¿qué paso?

* * *

chan chan chan :3 al fiin esos dos se besaron... de un manera no muy romantica pero nah... un beso de Shaoran es un beso en cualquier situación. Para las fans de Eriol... él aun no se digna a aparecer, sólo a romper corazones mientras mil y un historias se crean alrededor de él y Tomoyo. ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Shaoran? ¿Se habrá vuelto un rebelde sin causa? Nos leemos en los reviews,


	9. Chapter 9

*Personajes propiedad de CLAMP

* * *

-Shaoran… ¿qué paso?

-Nada.- le dijo seriamente a la chica que había sacado un pañuelo y un botecito de gel antibacterial y pese a la reticencia de él le estaba curando los nudillos; al final le hizo un vendaje con la tela.

El profesor de física entró y comenzó a pedir las tareas a los de delante de cada fila cuando la directora de la preparatoria tocó la puerta; incluso el docente se sobresaltó al ver el rostro de la mujer. De aproximadamente 40 años, cabello negro peinado en un chongo y un aburrido traje sastre color gris, la mujer era temida por su mal genio hasta por el personal del plantel.

-Señora Matsumoto.- dijo a modo de saludo el profesor.

-Buenos días profesor Makino, siento la interrupción a su clase- se subió las gafas con el dedo- pero ocurrió algo imperdonable con uno de sus alumnos, bueno quizás más de uno- miró severamente a Yamazaki que le sostuvo la mirada- temo que necesito que me permita a los alumnos Takashi Yamazaki y Li Shaoran.

-¿Qué pasó Shaoran?- Sakura se giró alarmada y notó como el chico se ponía de pie sin protestar.

-Yamazaki…-Chiharu veía la escena igual de desconcertada que su amiga- ¿Sucedió algo?

-Tranquila.- le dijo a su novia dándole una palmada mientras pasaba a su lado.- Nada de lo que me arrepienta.

-Lamento haberte metido en esto Yamazaki- le dijo Shaoran al encontrarse con él para seguir a la directora- No tenías por qué verte envuelto.

-Descuida, para eso somos amigos.

Esa tarde Shaoran regresaba cabizbajo con Sakura, Chiharu y Yamazaki, que no iba mejor que su amigo.

-¿Te suspenderán Yamazaki?-Chiharu no sabía cómo lidiar con la situación, ellos no habían dicho el motivo de lo ocurrido y su novio nunca se había metido en problemas antes.

-No, sólo tenemos un citatorio.- contestó el japonés al fin encogiéndose de hombros mientras se sentaba en uno de los pingüinos del parque.- aunque te apuesto a que mi padre no estará nada contento, pero está bien, tengo que hacer algo con mi reputación de chico bueno y mantener las cosas interesantes.

-¿Pero qué ocurrió?- Sakura transpiraba preocupación, los chicos habían estado ausentes de clases hasta después del receso y no habían dicho nada, miles de rumores ya habían comenzado a circular por todos lados.

-Sawate llegó a provocar a Li- empezó Yamazaki pese a las protestas del chino- como bien sabes ninguno de los dos es mucho de hablar y pronto se agarraron a golpes. Claro que Sawate terminó en la enfermería y Li sólo con algunos rasguños. Como yo fui testigo presencial me vi envuelto en todo el asunto.

-Yamazaki…-empezó el chino.

-Bueno, ya que Sawate estaba en el suelo no pude evitar pegarle un poco.- rio de forma infantil y se rascó la nuca- no pude controlarme, enserio.

-Lamento que estén en problemas por mi culpa- la card captor hizo una gran reverencia frente a ellos- es mi culpa que…

-Soy lo bastante grande como para decidir los motivos por los que me peleo, y ese tipo me provoca se meta o no contigo, era necesario que alguien le diera una lección.- dijo Shaoran tranquilizando a su amiga.

-Y para eso estoy yo, seguro que ahora no se vuelve a meter con nosotros.- Yamazaki soltaba golpes al aire mientras hacia un movimiento de pies que seguramente había visto en alguna película.

-Aun tienes la mano hinchada- le dijo Chiharu con una gota cayendo por su nuca.

-Falta de práctica, nada que no se solucione.

-Cuando golpees a alguien debes girar el puño en el último momento para que evites el impacto en tu brazo- Shaoran le mostraba la manera correcta mientras las chicas suspiraban, bueno los hombres siempre serían hombres.

Esa noche en la casa Kinomoto se vivía un ambiente tenso, como todas las cenas desde que Touya y Yukito habían decidido quedarse unos días. Shaoran y el mayor de los Kinomoto no dejaban de lanzarse miradas asesinas; sin embargo esa noche era algo diferente, aunque el chino se daba tiempo de vez en vez para regresar el odio, se notaba distante y preocupado.

-¿Algo te preocupa Li?- preguntó Yukito terminando con su tercer plato de arroz.

-Algunas cosas.- contestó sin mucho ánimo.

-Además alimentamos a un delincuente juvenil- empezó Touya- no creas que no he notado tu mano y la herida en tus labios. Seguramente por eso estas preocupado.

-Déjalo hermano- interrumpió Sakura mientras el castaño pensaba en la mejor manera de mandarlo a meterse en sus asuntos- él está así por mi culpa… hay un chico que me molesta y…

-Da igual Sakura-Shaoran se había levantado de la mesa- no tengo mucho apetito, me iré a la cama temprano, buenas noches- le dijo a ella y a Yukito mientras le dedicaba una mirada de odio al moreno.

Shaoran estaba en su habitación con el celular en la mano intentando armarse de valor para llamar a su casa ¿cómo decirle a su madre que debía viajar a Japón para evitar que lo expulsaran? Quizás si le contaba cómo había perdido el control frente a toda la preparatoria, besado a Sakura y proclamado su novia conseguiría que le diera gracia; claro eso si su madre tuviera algo parecido al sentido del humor. Quizás pudiera hablar con Wei, era más comprensivo y se sentía más cómodo contándole cosas, aunque tampoco estaba seguro de que le agradara el escándalo de que el heredero Li había sido amonestado por romperle unas cuantas costillas a un chico de último año por un lío de faldas.

Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio al hermano mayor de los Kinomoto entrar a la habitación de Fujitaka, donde ahora dormía.

-No estoy de humor para pelear, mejor vete-le dijo en tono gélido al hombre.

-Yo sí y aunque me encantaría burlarme de ti y tu miedo por contarle a tu familia lo que hiciste, me lo guardaré y te propondré una tregua.

-¿Tregua? Eso jamás pasará y lo sabes.

-Te odio y sé que lo entiendes, me he encargado de demostrártelo desde el primer momento en que te vi, y con cada año que pasa ese sentimiento crece y crece hasta que algún día te asesine mientras duermes, creo que estas consiente que eso pasará ¿no?

-Ve a planear mi homicidio en otro lado y déjame tranquilo.

-Ayudaste a mi hermana, me dijo que ese sujeto la estuvo molestando y tú le pusiste un alto, es por eso que por única ocasión te ayudaré. Aunque no sé porque no vino a pedirme ayuda si el tipo…

-Sakura jamás te pediría ayuda… trata de que la dejemos de ver como una niñita, aunque a ti y a mí nos cueste darnos cuenta, ella ya creció.

-Para mí siempre será mi hermanita, para ti nunca será nada "mocoso" ¿oíste?- el castaño puso los ojos en blanco pidiendo al cielo paciencia.- Pero no es de mi hermana de quien vengo a hablar, porque jamás hablaría de ella contigo, vengo a pagarte el favor que le hiciste.

-¿Y eso cómo?

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto llamar a tu casa? Según recuerdo tu madre es estricta, pero justa, incluso tus hermanas podrían firmar esa hoja…

-En la escuela quieren que venga mi madre o tutor a dar la cara por mis actos "vandálicos"- le dio énfasis haciendo comillas con los dedos- y estoy segura que a ella no le agradará en absoluto eso, no sólo el venir, sino lo que hice, se supone que no debería usar mi fuerza contra las personas sin magia, aunque sean unos idiotas.

-¿Qué tan grave es? Las lesiones del chico.

-Unas costillas rotas, pero fue su culpa más que mía, se lanzaba como un toro salvaje no sé donde aprendió a pelear y…

-Te ayudaré, yo iré en vez de tu madre y limpiaré tu nombre.

-¿Y cómo harás eso?- lo miró como si se estuviera burlando- Tú no eres mi tutor.

-No pero soy abogado, y uno muy bueno. Dado que te estas quedando en mi casa, yo debería tener alguna especie de poder legal sobre ti ¿no te parece? Al menos un permiso firmado por tu madre, podrías llamar y pedirle que te mande un correo con el documento adjunto, ella no sospechará y yo lo usaré para ir a la escuela en su representación y poner las cosas claras con el sujeto aquel ¿te parece el plan?

-¿Se puede hacer eso?- preguntó mirando al hombre asombrado, jamás creyó que le debería algo precisamente a él.

-Sí, con un poco de ingenio.- le sonrió- no pierdas el tiempo, te traeré la carta que necesito para que se la mandes por mail. Ah y "mocoso" no hago esto por ti y no creas que se repetirá, es sólo porque ayudaste a mi hermana y Yuki dice que la has mantenido con vida, cuando ese es precisamente su trabajo.

-Aunque no hicieras nada la seguiría ayudando- contestó en voz baja.

-Lo sé, pero no me gusta sentir que te debo algo.- le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Al día siguiente dos hombres de traje entraban a la preparatoria Seijou levantando suspiros, uno le sonreía a las chicas amablemente mientras el otro caminaba a la dirección con un portafolio y un rostro indescifrable.

-¿Segura que tu hermano es bueno en lo que hace?-preguntó el castaño a la ojos esmeralda mientras miraban desde el techo a los hombres abrirse camino por el patio.

-Eso dicen- se encogió de hombres- ¿Tu madre sospechó o se molestó quizás de que estuvieras en mi casa?

-Mi madre no piensa como los ancianos, a ella le simpatizas. Además ya sabía que me encuentro quedándome contigo, quizás en circunstancias normales habría hecho más preguntas, pero está muy preocupada por otras cosas.

-Lamento causarte tantos problemas.- le dijo acercándose a él- ojala no fuera siempre un estorbo.

-No lo eres y si sigues refiriéndote a ti misma de esa forma me enojaré- le dijo girando a mirarla mientras le acariciaba la cabeza dulcemente- Eres la chica más poderosa que haya conocido nunca y en el fondo lo sabes.

-Shaoran…

-Es mejor que vayamos a la dirección, tu hermano quiere que estés presente.

Unos minutos después los castaños se encaminaban junto a Yamazaki hacia la oficina de la señora Matsumoto y entraron después de dos golpes en la puerta.

-Tomen asiento por favor- invitó la mujer- el joven Kinomoto me ha informado que está como tutor del joven Li ¿es eso cierto?

-Así es señora- contestó Shaoran mientras Sakura se sonrojaba y Yamazaki lo miraba cohibido por la presencia de su padre.

-Podría habérmelo dicho ayer en vez de poner mil pretextos para que no llamara a su madre.

-Bueno señora, yo no sabía si él podría asistir en lugar de ella.- pasó saliva fuertemente- y estaba un poco… distraído debido al incidente.

Una mujer alta y de ojos verdes entró a la habitación sin tocar y barrió a todos con la mirada.

-Así que estos son los bravucones que golpearon a mi pobre hijo- dijo la mujer mientras se encaminaba a uno de los sillones que quedaban libres.

-No creo que sea el vocabulario para referirse a los chicos- comenzó el padre de Yamazaki, un hombre alto y delgado con el cabello muy corto- son peleas de adolescentes.

-Y mandan a mi hijo con huesos rotos a la enfermería.

-¿Y su hijo está fuera de toda culpa?- la voz de Touya se notaba firme mientras Yukito sonreía, él ya sabía lo que pasaría a continuación, por algo había decidido acompañarlos, le encantaba verlo en su papel de abogado.

-Mi hijo es un buen alumno con un espíritu impetuoso.

-Que ha molestado a mi hermana desde que llegó a esta preparatoria.- la directora se aclaró la garganta al notar el giro que le estaban dando a la plática.

-¿Esas acusaciones son ciertas señorita Kinomoto?- Sakura asintió frenéticamente con el rostro oculto a causa de la vergüenza de ser el centro de atención.-¿Y por qué nunca me informó de esto?

-Porque… me daba pena…

-Eso es una mentira- la mujer había levantado la voz- mi hijo sería incapaz de faltarle al respeto a una señorita y…

-¿De verdad conoce a su hijo señora?- contestó Shaoran en un gesto de burla- y no lo digo sólo yo, hay muchos testigos que vieron- la rabia del recuerdo le hacía temblar- que lo vieron intentando besarla contra su voluntad.- la cara de Touya se crispó en un gesto demoniaco, al diablo las leyes, él mataría al tipo ese a golpes.

-Esas son mentiras… mi hijo…

-No lo son- intervino Yukito- y no es la primera vez que la molesta. Tomoyo Daidouji me hizo llegar esta mañana a través de sus guardaespaldas esta cinta, donde se puede apreciar varios tipos de acoso del chico hacia la pequeña Sakura. Ella lo grabó en diversas ocasiones porque… bueno así es Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo…-Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

-Bien- la directora aceptó el video- esto lo analizaremos más tarde, pero el asunto aquí es que el joven Li y Yamazaki agredieron a un alumno sin motivo aparente, porque ayer no hay ningún indicio de que la señorita Kinomoto hubiera estado involucrada, el joven Eijou Kenta me contó que él estuvo con ella mientras ocurría el incidente.

-Que se podía esperar de una chica así- dijo la mujer con un tono de voz de provocación.

-¡Oiga!-dijeron Touya y Shaoran al mismo tiempo mientras una venita se les marcaba.

-Señora Sawate, por favor guárdese esos comentarios. Takashi Yamazaki ¿nos explicarías que pasó?

-Claro, primero Li y yo estábamos buscando rastros de meteoritos en el patio cuando Sawate llegó con un aparato…

-¡Takashi!- dijo su padre enojado mientras ponía su gran brazo en el hombro del muchacho.

-De acuerdo, pero es una historia muy aburrida. Li y yo acabábamos de salir de la biblioteca y estábamos cruzando el patio para ir a nuestro salón cuando apareció Sawate con sus dos amigos, que dicho sea de paso escaparon cuando las cosas se pusieron feas, y empezó a provocar a Li. Sawate quiere tener una relación con Sakura, pero ella es novia de Li y él se lo aclaró el otro día- la mirada de Touya echaba fuego contra el castaño que se limitaba a mirar el techo mientras sentía el calor golpear su rostro ¿por qué sentía que las cosas se complicaban cada vez un poco más?- pero él le dijo que no se apartaría y retó a Li a una pelea por ella y él la aceptó, no sin antes dejarle en claro que ella no era un objeto para pertenecerle a alguien , pero si con eso la dejaba en paz entonces lo haría. Li es muy bueno en las artes marciales y en un principio se limitó a esquivar, de hecho muchos golpes se los hizo el mismo Sawate al golpearse contra los postes y las paredes; pero al final él empezó a provocar a Li diciendo cosas de Sakura que no voy a repetir porque mi padre me ha enseñado a no usar esos adjetivos en una mujer. Eso enloqueció a mi amigo que le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y uno en la mejilla, Sawate logró lo mismo como lo pueden apreciar y luego cayó sin aire… y entonces yo lo deje inconsciente porque también me molestó que dijera esas cosas de mi amiga. Y siento decir que no lo lamento.- su padre le despeinó el cabello cariñosamente mientras Shaoran miraba a la directora intentando predecir el desenlace.

-Bueno, lamentablemente Sawate ha sido suspendido en varias ocasiones por mal comportamiento, si este video prueba que él estuvo molestando a Sakura se verá suspendido de nuevo. En cuanto a ustedes saben que las peleas no son toleradas en el interior de este recinto ¿no es cierto?

-Si señora.- dijeron Yamazaki y Li al mismo tiempo.

-Y aunque no apruebo lo que hicieron supongo que tampoco puedo expulsarlos. Serán castigados con varios días de castigos y tareas de más y si esto se repite serán suspendidos. Por el momento sería todo con ustedes, lamento haberlos hecho venir. Señora Sawate usted y yo debemos ver el video…

-Disculpe, como hermano de Sakura ahora soy yo quien pide medidas más severas contra ese chico si es que en verdad hay una prueba del acoso hacia mi hermana- el hombre miraba severamente a la mujer que ahora comenzaba a quedarse sin defensa.

-Eso es una tontería señora, a mi hijo le sobran chicas y…

-Si tanto le sobran que se aleje de Sakura.- dijo Shaoran en un murmullo.

-Bueno señora Sawate, el joven Kinomoto tendría razón en presentar una queja sin en verdad esto demuestra que su hijo Jun…

-Disculpe ¿puedo irme a casa?- preguntó Sakura- honestamente no quiero verlo, Sawate siempre me molesta, lo crea o no su madre, desde que Shaoran volvió me siento más segura y protegida aunque preocupada por hacer que se meta en peleas. Mi hermano puede encargarse de lo siguiente, yo sólo quiero ir a casa.- le dijo sonriendo.

-Así es, puedes retirarte Kinomoto. Igual tu Li y usted señor Yamazaki, gracias por venir.

Los chicos y el hombre salieron de la oficina aun nerviosos.

-Gracias Yamazaki y lamento… todo.- le dijo ella haciendo una reverencia frente al chico y su padre.

-Somos amigos Sakura, estoy seguro que Li me ayudaría si algo así le pasara a Chiharu ¿verdad?- el castaño asintió.

-¿Cómo te fue Takashi?- la susodicha apareció por el pasillo aun nerviosa- No me dejaron pasar pero…

-Todo está bien, no te preocupes más. Aunque si quisieras acompañarme a papá y a mí a casa y hacernos galletas no nos negaríamos- le dijo con una sonrisa y los brazos atrás.

-C-claro, si tu padre está de acuerdo- le dijo algo cohibida por la presencia del hombre.

-Ya sabes que eres parte de la familia Chiharu, sería un honor que nos acompañes a casa- le dijo sonriendo- ¿quieren que los llevemos? Traigo el carro- ofreció el hombre a la pareja de card captors.

-Gracias, pero los desviaríamos mucho y debemos comprar algunas cosas.- le dijo Sakura leyendo la incomodidad de Shaoran en su rostro- Nos vemos el lunes.- se despidió con la mano de sus amigos en la puerta y siguió caminando con Shaoran en silencio.

-Gracias Shaoran.- le dijo sin obtener respuesta.

-El padre de Yamazaki es un buen sujeto ¿no crees?

-Sí, yo no lo había conocido antes, pero Chiharu dice que siempre que va a su casa la tratan muy bien, hay tanta confianza que nos ha confesado que sus padres la dejan quedarse a dormir allí, bueno en la habitación de la hermanita de Yamazaki, pero debe ser lindo ¿no crees?

-¿Dormir en la habitación de la hermanita de Yamazaki?- le dijo sacándole una sonrisa a la castaña.

-Claro que no… ya sabes… que las familias se lleven bien y haya confianza y esas cosas.- le dijo sonrojándose y apartando la mirada.

-Si, supongo que sería lindo ser una persona normal.

-Eres una persona normal Shaoran.- le dijo ella corriendo para alcanzarlo.

-Sabes bien que no es así.

-Pues tuviste una pelea con alguien sin alguna provocación mágica, sólo porque es un tonto. También te castigaron y te mandaron un citatorio que quedará en tus registros, y mi hermano fue a una junta perfectamente normal y creo que matará a Sawate con sus propias manos ¿hay algo más normal que eso?- el chino empezó a reír con ganas mientras ella se rodeaba de signos de interrogación- no te rías hablo en serio.

-Tienes razón Sakura, no hay nada más normal que romperle la cara a un brabucón con ayuda de tu mejor amigo.- le dijo en medio de risas- Vamos a casa antes de que nos alcance tu hermano, porque presiento que tiene una cuenta pendiente conmigo- la castaña asintió y siguieron caminando, riéndose de vez en cuando, aunque la castaña no entendía muy bien cuál era la gracia.

* * *

INGLATERRA

Tomoyo pasaba esa mañana de domingo cosiendo su vestido para el baile. Kero dormía a los pies de su cama y la amatista escuchaba a Mozart mientras terminaba de ajustar la falda, unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron pincharse el dedo y unas gotitas de sangre cayeron sobre sus sábanas antes de que se llevara la mano a la boca.

-Adelante- dijo quedamente.

-Señorita Tomoyo- una chica llamada Ann entró con las mejillas sonrosadas debido a la emoción y la carrera que había dado desde la cocina hasta el cuarto de la amatista- Tiene una llamada de Eriol Hiraguizawa.- le dijo con una voz más chillona de lo normal.- Tomoyo la miró estupefacta unos segundos y luego se levantó rápidamente, tirando el vestido en su paso y enredándose con las sabanas.

-Gracias Ann, puedes retirarte- le dijo a la chica tomando el aparato mientras ella salía de la habitación.- ¿Eriol?

-Hola Darling ¿qué haces en casa una mañana de domingo tan hermosa como esta?- escuchó en una voz que si bien le era familiar recordaba más chillona, más de niño, ahora podía imaginarse a un joven del otro lado de la línea.

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer, mi novio disfruta poniéndome en peligro mientras busco diarios de vidas pasadas y luego me llama en vez de invitarme a salir.- le dijo siguiéndole la broma.

-¿Me estas pidiendo una cita Tomodo Daidouji? - le dijo una cantarina voz seguida por una risa- temo que por ahora no puedo salir ¿eso que escucho es Mozart?

-Sí, lo es. Y me encantaría que saliéramos, pero seguramente tienes una buena razón para no aparecer y no me dirás.

-Lo lamento Tomoyo, aun no es el momento de vernos ni de dar explicaciones ¿sabes algo de Sakura?

-Creí que ya lo sabías todo.- le dijo un poco incomoda.

-Si intentara usar mi magia para saber lo que ocurre en Japón me descubrirían, ahora me entretengo con mantenerte a salvo a ti.

-Hay dos chicos que están molestando a Sakura, bueno en realidad son cadáveres vivientes, Jiang Shi creo que los llamó Li. Uno es Rho y puede cambiar de forma, al menos adopta la de Li y la otra es Sying, la antigua novia de Clow.

-Sí, la recuerdo- dijo en tono serio- entonces él ¿no ha aparecido?

-¿A quién te refieres?

-A su amo.

-No que yo sepa. Es inútil que te pregunte por el ¿no es cierto?

-No puedo hablar de más. Por cierto sería mejor que dejes de hablar a Tomoeda, comenzarás a intervenir las líneas porque te he puesto en demasiado peligro. Si necesitas decirle algo a Sakura mándale un mail.

-Eriol ¿por qué me mandaste a buscar el diario? Kero lo encontró muy fácilmente, es obvio que tu…

-Vamos Darling, eres bastante inteligente y estoy segura que en el fondo lo sabes, pero de acuerdo te lo diré. Clow lo hechizo para que sólo pudiera ser encontrado por alguien sin magia, de esa forma nadie leería sus secretos.

-¿Y entonces por qué quieren quitármelo?

-Ellos no quieren el diario Tomoyo, te quieren a ti. Saben que si te atrapan yo iré a salvarte.

-¿Y enserio lo harías?

-Probablemente, después de todo eres mi linda novia.

-Eriol las cartas Clow… ¿nunca habrían regresado a las manos del clan Li, verdad?

-Explícate- le dijo risueño.

-Clow odiaba a su familia, suena muy duro pero eso es lo que da a entender y no lo culpo, lo separó de la chica que amaba sólo por rumores y porque según ellos era de un clan poco poderoso. Renunció a ser el líder y Kero dice que pocas veces volvió a casa, era imposible que hubiera querido dejar sus creaciones en las manos de su familia. Li nunca tuvo oportunidad ¿no?

-Yo no lo diría así, ya que ambos las capturaron y hubo un juicio. Clow sabía que los Li no se rendirían tan fácil y al final Sakura ganó no tanto por nivel de magia sino por algo que mi descendiente no conocía hasta ese momento, ganó por sus buenos sentimientos y el cariño hacia sus amigos, algo que yo quería para mis cartas y guardianes. Xiao Lang fue juzgado de la misma manera en que los Li juzgaron a Sying. Sí Tomoyo, yo jamás dejaría mis cartas para ellos, sabía que él sería incapaz de quedarse con ellas y Clow eligió a otra persona para ser su nueva ama, aunque jamás se imaginó que ellos se enamorarían, y quizás las cartas… vuelvan al clan después de todo.

-No lo creo, Shaoran posee una prometida y Sakura…

-Ah sí, las prometidas que elige el consejo, es un verdadero fastidio. Bueno, es la vida de mi descendiente, no soy quien para meterme.

-¿Las prometidas?

-No te diré más Tomoyo, la curiosidad mató al gato.

-De acuerdo.- dijo molesta de quedarse con la duda -Eriol quisiera hablarte de… de algo

-¿De qué se trata Tomoyo?

-Bueno… es que…- por primera vez se sentía nerviosa- yo… -unos ruidos extraños se escucharon del otro lado de la línea.

-Lo lamento Darling, debo colgar ¿lo dejamos para después?

-Pero…

-Lo siento Tomoyo, soy un mal novio. Cuídate ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro- contestó resignada- adiós.- dijo antes de colgar ante la mirada de Kero.

-¿Dijo algo que nos ayude?

-Que aún no aparece el amo de las criaturas y que no quieren el diario, sino a mí- le dijo tirándose a la cama con dolor de cabeza- estoy harta de que haga esto, si en verdad fuera mi novio ya lo hubiera cortado.- dijo haciendo pucheros.

-¿Alguien que logra desesperarte? Eso es nuevo.

-No es gracioso.

-Te acobardaste Tomoyo ¿por qué no le dijiste del baile? Era tu oportunidad.

-No sé… sólo que no lo siento muy correcto.

-¡¿Allanaste su casa y no puedes invitarlo a un baile?!

-Son cosas muy diferentes- susurró a la defensiva.

* * *

Sakura había despertado sudando otra vez, al igual que lo venía haciendo desde tres noches atrás, pero esta vez había algo diferente; su corazón latía y su frente goteaba de la misma forma que las anteriores, pero esta vez el recuerdo había permanecido en su mente y el sabor a sangre prevalecía en su boca. Era algo grave, más que un simple sueño y ahora estaba segura, quizás ya era demasiado tarde pero algo debía hacer, lo más calmadamente que pudo se levantó de la cama y salió por el pasillo intentando no despertar a Touya o Yukito. Siguió de largo hasta el cuarto de su padre, donde entró sin siquiera tocar.

Shaoran despertó de golpe al sentirla en la habitación, era de esperarse, estaba sincronizado con ella y justo en ese momento su energía estaba lo suficientemente descontrolada para ser sentida a distancia.

-Shaoran—la chica saltó a la cama sin importarle el asombro del chico o su propio sonrojo- soñé… soñé…

-Baja la voz- le dijo incorporándose a su altura- si tu hermano te descubre aquí nos matará a los dos- le dijo en un susurro con la voz temblorosa mientras se aseguraba que las cobijas le cubrieran y sus cuerpos estuvieran bien separados.

-Olvida a mi hermano, algo ocurrió en Hong Kong, en tu casa. Hay heridos y fue grave, hubo fuego, bolas negras y Rho…y Sying se reían.

-Fue un sueño Sakura- le dijo intentando calmarla- has tenido mucho estrés y es normal que tengas pesadillas, incluso a mí me ha afectado.

-No Shaoran-lo miró fijamente- yo sé que algo pasó.

-Mi casa tiene muchas barreras mágicas nadie podría…

-Sying perteneció al clan ¿cómo sabes que no aprendió a burlarlas?- el castaño guardó silencio- Te digo la verdad Shaoran, algo ocurrió- le dijo con las manos temblando debido al miedo, el chico las tomó entre las suyas y la invitó a levantarse con él.

-De acuerdo, veamos qué ocurrió.- Se encaminaron a la planta baja, donde la chica aun temblaba mientras las imágenes se hacían más nítidas en su mente.

El castaño marcó rápidamente el número aun sabiendo que era tarde y que seguramente quien le contestara se lo recordaría, pero no podía dejar a Sakura con tal incertidumbre, y a su pesar, una parte de él le creía, bastaba ver los nervios con los que la chica se mantenía a su lado esperando que contestaran, incluso se había sangrado los labios de tanto morderlos. Después de algunos tonos al fin una voz le contestó jadeante.

Shaoran habló por casi diez minutos en chino, su rostro y voz se fueron haciendo cada vez más serias y para el final ya ni él podía mantenerse de pie, se había sentado a un lado de la card captor, quien pese a no saber el idioma, entendía que lo relatado era exactamente lo que ella había visto en el sueño. Sakura había comenzado a llorar en silencio desde hacía un buen rato, sacaba esas lágrimas que él quería derramar pero que no podía.

Cuando la llamada llegó a su fin el castaño soltó el teléfono y se abrazó las rodillas con las manos temblorosas.

-¿Quién murió?- preguntó Sakura con temor a confirmar sus sueños- ¿Era tu madre? Había demasiada sangre y… lo siento.- lloró con más fuerzas.

-No fue mi madre- dijo con una voz ronca- ella está grave, pero fuera de peligro. Mi abuela murió y con ella las barreras que quedaban, al parecer fueron atacando una a una hasta que pudieron colarse; lograron repelerlos pero con grandes sacrificios. El prometido de mi hermana Faimei también murió, y con él nuestra esperanza de paz con el clan Wu, pero eso que importa… mi hermana… ella debe estar destrozada y yo no puedo hacer nada para…-los brazos de Sakura lo rodearon mientras él la tomaba por la cintura apoyando su frente contra su pecho y llorando. Ella sentía su dolor en carne propia, porque consideraba a ese clan como su familia, de alguna manera se sentía unida a ellos.

-Vuelve a China Shaoran, ellos necesitan a un líder, te necesitan.

-No puedo- contestó firme mientras inhalaba el aroma de Sakura- no puedo dejarte sola, no me lo perdonaría.

-Pero tu familia está en peligro, yo puedo defenderme y…

-Vine en contra de los designios de mi clan y no voy a dar marcha atrás. Nos buscan a ambos tú por poseer su magia y yo por tener su sangre, es una provocación para separarnos.

Shaoran- suspiró fuertemente- entonces vamos a China, juntos.

-No puedes ir a mi casa Sakura.

-Pero ya lo he hecho y no hubo mayor problema.

-Eso era diferente, éramos niños y no había problemas con los demás clanes. La situación ahora está muy tensa, hay indicios de una rebelión interna y tu presencia solo… me traerá problemas.

-No comprendo.

-¡Esta fuera de discusión Sakura, no iras a mi casa nunca!- gritó rompiendo el abrazo.

-¿Por qué no soy un Li y no tengo un clan que me respalde?- preguntó quedamente.

-No es eso- dijo dándose cuenta del error- simplemente no puedes.

-¿Ni como la dueña de las cartas que tanto deseaban?

-¡No quiero que vayas!-gritó haciendo que la chica abriera mucho los ojos.

-De acuerdo, no insistiré más, lo lamento por meterme en asuntos que no me incumben.

-No lo que quise decir…- intentó retractarse.

-Ya dijiste suficiente Shaoran.- dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina mientras el chico daba un duro golpe en la pared y se tragaba las malditas ganas de decirle todo, de llevar con alguien el peso de ser un líder, pero no podía hacerle eso, ella se merecía una vida normal.

Sakura pasó tan cabizbaja que ni siquiera notó la presencia de Touya y Yukito mirando todo desde las escaleras. No era la única que se había sentido extraña esa noche y para su guardián no era un misterio que los poderes de su ama se hubieran desarrollado de tal manera que pudiera ver lo que ocurría en otro país.

-Ese maldito "mocoso" desagradecido…

-No te metas To-ya, son asuntos que ni tu ni yo terminamos de entender, además está pasando por algo muy fuerte ¿te imaginas sentirte así de impotente? Y sin embargo él ha decidido quedarse a proteger a tu hermana.

-Ya lo sé, y eso me pone más furioso ¿por qué no simplemente se marcha? Te dije que siempre me ha caído mal porque sabía… que él iba a querer a mi hermana tanto como yo.- dijo pensativo mientras subía las escaleras pensativo- encárgate Yuki, eres mejor que yo en estas cosas- subió por las escaleras mientras el guardián sonreía, por mucho que se mostrara fuerte él era una buena persona, igual que el chico que ahora lloraba en la cocina.

Con la mayor calma del mundo se acercó a la cocina donde vio al castaño en el sueño llorando en silencio.

-No necesito tu lastima.

-¿Por qué te tendría lastima Li? No olvides que Clow es el creador de mi verdadera forma, de alguna forma tu y yo también somos parientes y tu familia es la mía, si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer…

-Lo sé ¿Me regañaras por hablarle así a Sakura?

-Tus motivos tendrás, aunque no son los más ortodoxos ¿qué te pasa? Mi otro yo dice que no pareces ser tú, siempre fuiste muy honesto, era fácil leer a través de ti como si fueras el reflejo de la luna, pero ahora…

-Estoy cansado de mentirle a todos, de mentirme… ya no lo soporto.- el chico se cubrió el rostro.

-¿Quieres hablar?

* * *

INGLATERRA

Tomoyo se había levantado ese sábado sin ganas ni siquiera del diario, comenzaba a sentirse asqueada de todas las reglas del clan Li, que dicho sea de paso se le hacían misóginas y absurdas, hubieran sido escritas en el siglo que fuera. Y luego estaba el asunto de la fiesta de final de semestre que no le llamaba para nada la atención; y sin embargo debía asistir.

-Señorita-Ann peinaba el largo cabello de la amatista en un chongo alto- se ve usted preciosa.

Tomoyo llevaba puesto el vestido que había confeccionado. Era color hueso sin tirantes y espalda descubierta, un listón rosa en la cintura y una falda bombacha más corta del lado izquierdo que del derecho. Unos sencillos aretes y las uñas del color del listón remataban el atuendo.

-Gracias Ann, pero ya te he dicho que me digas solo Tomoyo- le dedicó una sonrisa a la mujer de unos 25 años con cabello pelirrojo hasta el mentón y la cara surcada por pecas y unos ojos marrones vivarachos.

-Es que… Tomoyo se me hace tomarme demasiadas libertades.

-Te permito que te las tomes ¿está bien?

-De acuerdo- la chica la miró agradecida- Aprovechando que me has permitido tomar algunas libertades ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro ¿de qué se trata?- le dijo incitándola a arrastras la silla del escritorio y sentarse con ella en el tocador mientras terminaba de poner brillo a sus labios.

-¿Qué hizo que te enamoraras de Eriol? Es un buen chico pero algo extraño ¿no crees?

-¿Tu lo conoces?

-Mi madre solía servir en su casa antes de que el señor Arnold muriera. Nunca socialice mucho con él y era muy amable con todos, pero… no era como los niños de su edad.

-Quizás es lo que busco, alguien que sea diferente a toda la gente que he conocido- se encogió de hombros- en realidad no estoy enamorada es…

-Muchos dicen que a tu edad es muy pronto para conocer el amor, pero yo sinceramente no lo creo, quizás muy pronto para darte cuenta pero…

-Yo ya conocí el amor y no fue con Eriol- le dijo en un suspiro- fue con alguien que a primera vista me pareció encantador, que me hizo creer que era todo lo que yo buscaba y al final me lastimó- los ojos de la amatista se empañaron de tristeza.

-Lo lamento yo no…

-Descuida, es sólo que no me gusta hablar de él y quizás por eso decidí salir con Eriol y aceptar su loca idea de ser novios cuando no nos vemos nunca. De esa forma puedo seguir viviendo en la irrealidad y no verme herida.

-No te entiendo…

-No te preocupes, yo lo hago y es lo que importa.

-¿Eriol vendrá a recogerte para el baile?

-No, él tiene muchas cosas en que ocuparse y…

-Pero es una ocasión importante…

-Él también tiene cosas importantes que hacer, ya nos veremos cuando debamos hacerlo. Relájate Ann-dijo al ver la cara de la chica- en serio está bien, prefiero un novio ausente a alguien que me agobie todo el día, además es muy romántico cuando quiere serlo, antes de él nunca nadie me había dado una rosa- la chica la miró y luego asintió.

-Prepararé la camioneta para que el chofer la lleve a la escuela.

-Gracias Ann, prepararé mi bolso- una vez que escuchó los pasos de la chica marchándose se giró hacia Kero- Nos vemos en un rato Kero.

-Con cuidado Tomoyo, yo dormiré un rato más porque anoche me la pase jugando videojuegos- le dijo el somnoliento guardián volviendo a su verdadera forma y recostándose en la cama.

Tomoyo iba en la camioneta hacia el baile de final de cursos, ya casi eran las cuatro e iba retrasada, y realmente no le importaba mucho ya que sólo asistía por compromiso. Una vez que puso un pie en su escuela y se despidió del chofer se dejó contagiar por la alegría adolecente y aunque iba sola se prometió divertirse todo lo que pudiera.

Dos horas habían bastado para aburrirla, comenzaba a sentirse fuera de lugar ya que siempre debía bailar con los novios o amigos de sus amigas ¿qué de pronto todos andaban en parejas y era la única sin una en todo el baile? Se había sentado alegando estar cansada, allí elogió la decoración, la música y hasta el banquete con una de las maestras que se había sentado con ella, pero después de un rato hasta ella había encontrado pareja de baile; el viejo vigilante de la escuela.

* * *

chan chan chan! El baile por fin ha llegado y al menos Eriol ha dejado escuchar su voz, pero la amatista desaprovechó la oportunidad para invitarlo, que coraje... ¬¬

Y las cosas en China no están bien u.u pobre Shaoran...

Nos leemos pronto.


	10. Chapter 10

*Personaje propiedad de las CLAMP

* * *

La chica empezaba a desesperarse y ya hasta tenía un plan para escabullirse de la fiesta, ir por una buena taza de chocolate con malvaviscos y llamar a su chofer para que la recogiera; justo cuando empezaba a armarse de valor para hacerlo, una mano cálida se posó en las suyas. Giró su rostro, curiosa por saber quién se tomaba tal atrevimiento y un par de zafiros le devolvieron la mirada, junto con ellos una sonrisa le sacó un suspiro.

-Eriol- su voz le sonó extraña, nerviosa- ¿Eres tu Eriol?- sentía que era una visión, el chico ahora era más alto seguramente, su rostro se había adelgazado y ya no poseía rasgos infantiles sino una sutil sensualidad enmarcada por anteojos y unos mechones rebeldes de azulado cabello.

-Si Tomoyo y te agradecería que para el próximo evento social al que asistamos me avises con más tiempo ¿sabes lo difícil que es encontrar un traje a juego con tu exquisito vestido?- él vestía un traje negro con camisa rosa sin corbata y algunos botones abiertos.

-Traté de… yo no quería…

-Lamento haberte cortado pero sentí que rastreaban la llamada, tal parece que él empieza a adaptarse al nuevo siglo- un puchero se formó en sus labios- en fin ¿me creías capaz de dejarte sola? No pierdo detalle de ti Darling.

-¿No es peligroso?- intentó disimular el sonrojo que le provocaba ser llamada así en persona.

-¿Qué sería la vida sin algo de peligro? Además la gente empezaría a hablar si te descuido, recuerda que eres mi novia- le sonrió inocentemente- además yo también me merezco un descanso de la magia y de mis guardianes, necesitaba volver a estar en contacto con el mundo.- miró a su alrededor devolviendo algunas sonrisas mientras admiraba la decoración y se llenaba los pulmones de aire fresco.

-¿Estabas escondido?

-Podría decirse, ven Tomoyo vamos a bailar comienza a hacer frio- le tendió una mano que ella aceptó aun sin podérselo creer, y con la misma expresión de incredulidad se vio arrastrada hacia un circulo de jóvenes que se acercaban al reconocer al inglés y querían saber más sobre la nueva relación.

* * *

Sakura lavaba mecánicamente los trastes mientras rememoraba esa última semana. Shaoran terminó yéndose a Hong Kong por unos días para el funeral de aquellos que habían muerto en el ataque a su casa, se había marchado en la madrugada sin decir palabra más que a Yukito, quien se había encargado desde entonces del entrenamiento de Sakura con las cartas; aún no controlaba a voluntad usarlas sin el báculo.

Su hermano y el "conejo de nieve" regresaban a Tokio para terminar los exámenes finales, no querían dejarla sola pero no tenían elección, además el castaño regresaba ese mismo día a Tomoeda y sólo serían unas horas o menos los que ella pasaría sola entre la partida de unos y la llegada de otro. Sakura se había quedado en casa después de despedir a su hermano y guardián en la puerta y verlos abordar el taxi, no tenía muchos ánimos de ir a la estación de trenes, esa mañana el entrenamiento había sido muy duro.

-¿Un temblor?- se preguntó al sentir el movimiento trepidatorio. Conservando la calma se replegó a la pared mientras veía que en realidad los focos no se movían, sólo era una vibración en el suelo y en su cuerpo. Caminó hacia el centro de la cocina y al mirar por la ventana vio algo que la paralizó y la dejó sin habla, allí afuera había un hombre con túnica verde olivo, su piel era muy blanca y su cabello demasiado rubio, lo llevaba largo y sujeto por una coleta, sus ojos eran verdes, como los de ella, pero hasta allí terminaba el parecido puesto que su expresión mostraba una maldad que la castaña no creía existente, al notar que era observado una sonrisa se formó en su cara, pero sin llegar a los ojos, lo cual lo hizo más atemorizante.

Con lentitud, el hombre levantó un brazo y después desapareció mientras el báculo de Sakura se abría en toda su longitud con las alas abiertas y creaba, con ayuda de Escudo, una gran fortaleza alrededor de la castaña antes de que la oscuridad la rodeara y una temible energía se estrellara contra ella.

De nuevo, algo dentro de ella había reaccionado antes que su propio cerebro, y lo agradecía. Ahora debía concentrarse para mantener la barrera de pie, ya que sentía cómo lo que sea que acechara en la oscuridad, quería entrar hacia ella ¿con qué propósito? No quería ni imaginarlo. Con una nota de pánico advirtió que ya no podía ver nada aparte de sí misma y el báculo, quizás a causa de la carta Luz.

-Luz, haz algo para ahuyentar esta oscuridad.- dijo en un susurro a cuyo llamado acudió la mujer, sin éxito.

-Sakura, esto es magia negra- le dijo la mujer colocándose a su lado y brindándole más luz al báculo para repeler esa magia- Temo que mis poderes por sí solos no son suficiente, necesitas un hechizo de protección y luego uno para repelerla.

-¿Cómo lo que hizo Shaoran con sus sellos y la espada?- recordó la escena en el baño donde la había salvado - Pero no sé cómo lo hice, yo sólo he aprendido a sacar aves de mis manos- contestó un poco a avergonzada por no haberse puesto a estudiar más los libros del castaño.

La carta Esperanza hizo su aparición a lado de la card captor y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

-Tranquilízate mamá, recuerda que si te presionas de más no puedes pensar en una solución ¿no te ha dicho siempre eso mi padre? Permíteme ayudarte, si trabajamos juntas, con mis hermanas podremos encontrar una solución.

-Pero ¿cómo?

-¿Confías en nosotras?-le dijo la carta Luz.

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces repite una vez más tu hechizo más poderoso- prosiguió la mujer mientras Esperanza colocaba dulcemente sus manos sobre los de su creadora.

-Todo estará bien.- contestó más tranquila al ver al resto de las cartas girar a su alrededor y poco a poco hacer la barrera más amplia, comiéndose la oscuridad.

-Un paso a la vez.- comentó Esperanza al sentir que su madre se hincaba debido al poder utilizado- ahora concentra tu poder en el báculo.

La castaña cerró los ojos y de la estrella del báculo comenzaron a salir finas hebras de magia dorada que adquirían la forma de pajarillos, quienes atravesaban la barrera y se adentraban a la penumbra, después de unos segundos, chispas se dejaban ver entre la oscuridad, como si esas criaturitas estuvieran atacando algo.

Li Shaoran estaba esperando su maleta cuando sintió ese pequeño "temblor" y fue cuestión de minutos para que sintiera el poder de Sakura más potente que nunca, y eso no le daba buena espina. Olvidándose de todo lo demás salió corriendo del aeropuerto con la espada en la mano y esa sensación de ahogo en el pecho, comenzaba a reconocerlo como un síntoma de que la magia negra estaba cerca.

En su interior sabía que algo estaba mal, la presencia de magia negra se sentía demasiado fuerte, más que en todas las ocasiones anteriores y eso no pronosticaba nada bueno. No había estado allí para proteger a su familia y ahora parecía que le fallaba a Sakura y eso, no podría soportarlo.

Cuando al fin llegó a la una distancia prudente, notó el humo que provenía de la casa, corrió más deprisa sin saber el porqué del fuego, escuchaba los gritos de los vecinos y las sirenas de los bomberos y probablemente ambulancias ¿dónde estaba Sakura? Tuvo que frenarse en seco cuando escuchó las explosiones y miró a lo lejos el círculo de seguridad que ya había hecho la policía alrededor de la casa, justo a su lado apareció Yue, que aunque despertaba algunas miradas curiosas, aquellas que no tenían suficiente con el incendio, parecía no importarle. Como si se leyeran la mente bastó con una mirada para que el chico sacara uno de sus sellos.

-¡Dragón de agua! Ven- gritó mientras un imponente dragón aparecía y se abalanzaba contra la casa, pero en vez de llegar a impactarse contra ella una fuerza invisible se lo tragó.

-Que rayos…

-La magia negra es demasiado poderosa, incluso para mi ama. Aún está dentro pero ya no logro sentirla. Si entro mis poderes se verán corrompidos, es demasiado abrumador.

-No podemos dejarla dentro- dijo el chico al escuchar como los cristales terminaban rompiéndose ante el grito de los mirones.

-Puede que mis cristales logren abrirte un camino y si entras…

Un fuerte destello de luz los hizo callar, las últimas explosiones en vez de mandar humo o llamaradas habían dado paso a varios pájaros dorados que salieron por lo que antes había sido el marco de la puerta.

-Sakura- dijo antes de emprender la carrera hacia la casa, sin detenerse a pesar de los intentos de la policía de mantenerlo a salvo.

Los pajarillos seguían saliendo y eso lo orientaba, ya que adentro la oscuridad aun prevalecía, aunque se iba desvaneciendo. Hasta que notó a la carta Esperanza parada a un lado de Sakura, quien estaba inconsciente, con un corazoncito revoloteando sobre su cuerpo.

-¡Padre!-dijo la carta al verlo- me alegro de verte- el castaño la ignoró deliberadamente e inspeccionó el cuerpo de su amiga, recobró el aliento al notar que respiraba.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- le dijo a la carta que se había arrodillado a su lado mientras lo veía abrazar el cuerpo de la castaña.

-Un hombre nos atacó con magia negra, mi madre logró repelerlo pero… pero presiento que él se retiró, no somos lo que busca, o al menos no lo somos aun.

-No comprendo ¿quiere a Eriol?

-No lo sé pero… algo en él me llamaba.

-¿Te llamaba? Eso no puede ser, sólo puedes seguir ordenes de Sakura y…

-No a mí, a mi antigua yo- le dijo mirándolo fijamente- Soy un poco distinta de mis hermanas, yo sé que antes de ser yo, era otra- le dijo confusa- no lo entiendo bien, pero sé que soy distinta. Pero… esa oscuridad era parte de mí.

-¿Esa oscuridad? Eso es imposible era magia negra que lo absorbe todo y…

-Vamos padre sé que lo entiendes- le dijo mirándolo fijamente- sé que puedes entenderlo.

El cerebro de Shaoran trabajaba a mil por hora. Antes de ser Esperanza había sido Vacío, una carta creada por Clow para crear a las demás, porque todo en esta vida tiene una dualidad y sin ella no puede existir la vida. El le había asegurado muchas veces en los últimos meses a Sakura que sus cartas no eran obra de magia negra sino de magia blanca ¿eso no significaba que para crearlas también debía haber algo malo? Una carta que ni Clow podía controlar y que había terminado persiguiéndolos a ellos, que al final había sido controlada por Sakura gracias a una carta creada por ella y que jamás había podido usar porque le faltaba justamente esa dualidad para estar viva ¿qué carta había creado Sakura o como lo había hecho? Hasta ese momento no lo sabía, recordaba que alguna vez, hace muchos años lo había preguntado y la chica se había puesto como un tomate y le había dicho que algún día se lo diría, pero aun no llegaba el momento.

-Vacío fue creada con magia negra ¿no es cierto?

-Soy diferente a las demás- dijo quedamente- recuerdo al creador de mi antigua yo, y no sólo respondo a los deseos de mi madre, sino que puedo permanecer aquí a voluntad si tu estas cerca, y si lo pidieras también te obedecería. No recuerdo mucho y tampoco lo entiendo, pero hay algo en mí que le pertenece a ese ser.

-Ya veo, investigaré más, descuida ¿puedes volver a la humilde forma que mereces? Ya lo has hecho bastante bien- le acarició tiernamente la cabeza mientras la chica se sonrojaba y el corazoncito enloquecía llenando todo de un brillo rosa- Gracias por cuidarla y protegerla.- dijo al ver que la chica volvía a ser una carta.

Tomó a la castaña en brazos y salió de la casa, en la puerta ya lo esperaba Yukito con la camilla, donde la depositó tiernamente ante los aplausos de los mirones que lo creían un héroe. El chico dejó que los paramédicos actuaran dándole oxígeno mientras rechazaba que hicieran lo mismo por él.

-¿Sakura está bien?- le dijo Yukito mientras era conducido hacia otra ambulancia donde pudieran checar sus signos vitales.

-Sí, sólo usó demasiado poder y está agotada.

-¿Ella combatió contra la magia negra?

-Sí, de alguna forma utilizó el hechizo de las aves para canalizar su energía y defenderse. Y creo que Esperanza actuó como una especie de escudo para que no se viera corrompida.

-Sakurita se ha vuelto muy fuerte en poco tiempo ¿tendrás algo que ver con eso?

-Yo sólo le he enseñado las cosas que me fueron enseñadas a mí, ella siempre ha sido fuerte, más que yo. Debes saberlo ya que tú nos juzgaste y me venciste fácilmente- le dijo mirándolo de reojo.

-Aun no era consiente de mi otro ser- una sonrisa se formó en su rostro- por favor no me odies- le contestó mientras el chico se dejaba tomar la presión.- ¿Aun crees que Sakura no merece ir a tu casa? Yo sé que si ella pidiera una audiencia como la maestra de las cartas se la darían sin pensar, aunque sea japonesa y no provenga de una familia mágica consolidada, yo creo que de alguna forma su familia si tiene cierto poder ¿no lo crees?

-Ya sabes que si- le dijo cuándo el paramédico lo dejó en paz, ya seguro de que sobreviviría- pero intento protegerla de mi familia… no, de mi familia no, de los ancianos. Ellos no entienden que… que ella es la elegida y tampoco reconocerán su poder. Hay una guerra interna entre las familias y no quiero que ella se vea envuelta.

-Li ¿Te parece que Tomoeda es un lugar seguro?- el chico guardó silencio.

Touya apareció abriéndose paso entre la multitud y tuvo que recargarse en un árbol al ver el estado que presentaba su casa, su amado hogar. Con la mirada buscó a alguien conocido y al ver al "mocoso" y a Yukito sentados en una ambulancia se acercó corriendo.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana?- dijo con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

-La están revisando en la otra ambulancia, con oxígeno y esas cosas, descuida ella está bien- contestó Shaoran con la mirada perdida.

-Pero ¿qué paso? Yuki de pronto te convertiste en esa persona y…

-Algo atacó tu casa To-ya, pero Sakura logró repelerlo de alguna forma, no te preocupes sólo está agotada por el uso de tanta magia.

Uno de los paramédicos se acercó a los chicos.

-¿Quién de ustedes es el responsable de la chica?

-Es mi hermana menor.

-Se encuentra fuera de peligro pero la llevaremos al hospital para hacerle más exámenes médicos, físicamente sólo encontramos quemaduras en sus manos que serán valoradas y tratadas ¿nos puede acompañar en la ambulancia para llenar formularios?- el moreno asintió mientras Yukito le decía que se adelantara, ya ellos verían la forma de llegar al hospital.

-Entonces ¿llevarás a Sakura contigo a Hong Kong?- preguntó el guardián cuando la ambulancia se hubo alejado.

* * *

INGLATERRA

Tomoyo miraba absorta en sus pensamientos por la ventana de su habitación en aquel departamento, más pequeña que cualquiera que hubiera pisado en su vida; sin embargo, eso cambiaría en unas horas y no estaba segura de sí mejoraría o empeoraría. Aún se sentía confundida con los acontecimientos de los últimos días, la cabeza le dolía al recordar todas las cosas inexplicables que había presenciado en tan poco tiempo. Pero en el fondo lo había presentido ¿por qué otra cosa iría Eriol a un aburrido baile escolar?

* * *

FLASH BACK

La pareja baila en el centro de la pista siendo objeto de las miradas de más de uno, ella se sentía un poco avergonzada pero a él parecía gustarle de algún modo toda esa atención. Llevan un buen rato en la pista, ajenos de cualquier interrogatorio al que pudieran ser sometidos nuevamente.

-Tomoyo- la saca de sus pensamientos- ¿te gustaría salir a tomar un poco de aire?

-Seguro- contesta nerviosa de ser interceptada por las chicas que ya no saben que más preguntarles; ya no tiene ganas de inventarse historias de amor que no existen.

Caminan a través del gimnasio, ella del galante brazo de Eriol Hiraguizawa, que sigue robando suspiros de más de una que envidia en secreto a la japonesa. Salen al enorme patio, donde encuentran a algunas parejas buscando privacidad, se sientan en la banca más alejada mientras ella piensa en la mejor manera de plantearle volver a Tomoeda.

-Te has expuesto a muchos peligros ¿no crees? Por Sakura.

-Ella es mi amiga, haría cualquier cosa por ella.

-No has cambiado en nada- le dedica una sonrisa radiante- Tomoyo- pone su mano sobre la de la chica mientras ella lo mira indecisa- ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- la chica asiente curiosa de saber qué puede ofrecérsele a la reencarnación de un mago- Quiero que corras, aléjate de la escuela y no mires atrás, yo podré hallarte.

-No comprend…- el chico se desvanece ante sus ojos mientras la chica se levanta asustada, su corazón late apresuradamente y siente la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo. Sin pensarlo demasiado se echa a correr hacia la calle ignorando a quienes se encontraba en el camino y la interrogaban por la presencia de su novio. Sale de la escuela y corre sin rumbo por varias calles ante la mirada de curiosos. Cuando se siente desfallecer nota que se ha perdido, no reconoce el lugar y baja la velocidad, incapaz de seguir corriendo, una mano trata de sujetarla, pero la esquiva en el último momento, instinto de supervivencia, piensa mientras cae al suelo por falta de habilidad.

-Salvaste tu vida- Sying aparece frente a ella mirándola sin expresión alguna.- no volverá a ocurrir.

-¿Lo buscas?

-¿Yo? No, mi amo lo busca, yo sólo soy una pieza en este juego sin voz o voto.

-Tú y Clow se amaron- afirma temerosa, intentando ganar tiempo.

-Eso dicen, pero yo no lo recuerdo. Era otra persona en aquella época. –sin previo aviso se lanza sobre la pelinegra que apenas comienza a levantarse, pero una energía la manda a volar y una intensa luz hace que Tomoyo cierre los ojos y cuando vuelve a abrirlos ve una motocicleta frente a ella y al conductor extendiéndole una mano.

-Sube Tomoyo- el inglés le sonríe tranquilamente mientras ella se sube al aparato.

-¡Clow!-grita Sying que lo observa sin furia, miedo o algún gesto de reconocimiento.

-En esta vida me llaman Eriol, lamento el golpe pero vengo a llevarme algo que es mío- una nueva luz aturde al ser mientras él arranca con la amatista aferrada a su cintura.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-pregunta la amatista con los ojos cerrados debido a la velocidad.

-Siempre he sabido dónde estás. Gané el juego, te encontré primero- le dice en tono burlón mientras ella abre los ojos.

-No sabía que te gustaran las motos- cambia el tema porque es una mala perdedora, además se sentía en desventaja.

-Es un hobby recién adquirido.- gira bruscamente a la derecha y terminan en una carretera donde se integran al tránsito.

-Siempre te vi más del tipo príncipe en corcel blanco.- obtiene una sincera risa de su compañero.

-Los tiempos cambian Tomoyo. Así como ahora Cenicienta desearía una limusina, yo acudo a rescatarte en una Harley Davidson de lujo.

-Mientras salves mi vida, no me importa si es en patineta- se aferra a él al sentir que suben la velocidad, comienza a tener frío y se regaña mentalmente por no haber llevado un abrigo.

-Debo disculparme por lo que ocurrirá a partir de ahora.

-¿Qué pasará?- el miedo la invadía por momentos ¿y si la volvía a dejar a su suerte?

-Habrá un escándalo alrededor de nosotros, temo que huiremos juntos. Spinel fue a tu casa a recoger a Kerberus, traer tu equipaje y por supuesto el diario de Clow, Nakuru debe estar por encontrarnos.

-¿¡Fugarnos?!

-Tu idea de salir juntos me ha dado muchas libertades, te lo agradezco Tomoyo- la chica se sonroja sin saber si por el halago o por imaginarse el escándalo alrededor de su persona en las próximas horas ¿fugarse con un hombre? Su madre la desheredaría.

-Parece ser que tenemos compañía Darling, sujétate-le dice dándole apenas tiempo para reaccionar antes de que acelere y empiece a ir en zigzag para esquivar puntas de hielo que caían sobre ellos ante el asombro de la amatista, que se aferra a él como si no hubiera un mañana.

Una espesa niebla los rodea sin permitirles ver el camino, él en vez de frenar acelera aún más, no caería tan fácil ante ellos. Tomoyo sentía que algo los cubría, alguna clase de escudo los mantenía a salvo.

-¡Clow!- se escucha entre la niebla antes de que el fuego comience a rodearlos.

-Eriol, tengo miedo.-dice mientras se pega más, él sonríe al notar su cercanía.

-Nunca dejaría que algo te pasara- dice ensanchando su sonrisa y en el segundo siguiente se abre un camino ante ellos gracias a los cristales de Ruby Moon que está a unos metros sobre ellos, con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia que la caracteriza.

-Déjamelos a mi Eriol, apresúrate al refugio, Spinel y Kerberus deben estar por llegar.

-Te lo encargo Ruby-le dice al pasar bajo ella, si Tomoyo no hubiera girado la cabeza la habría perdido de vista antes de que se la tragara la ráfaga de fuego.

-¿A dónde vamos Eriol? ¿Podrá Akizuke… digo Ruby…como se llame, contra Sying?

-Eso espero, y temo que deberás guardarte tus preguntas por un tiempo, te prometo que sólo el necesario.

El mago acelera por última vez esa noche con destino a la guarida, donde se reencontraría con los guardianes felinos.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

* * *

Tomoyo se sobresaltó al ser sacada de sus recuerdos por unos golpes en la puerta de la que ahora era su habitación.

-Pase- contestó tímidamente aun deshaciéndose de los recuerdos de su más reciente aventura. Eriol Hiraguizawa entró con una charola de plata donde se encontraba una tetera, dos tazas, azúcar y unas cuantas galletas.

Es hora del té- le dijo con una sonrisa que ella le contestó y le indicó la mesita que había en una esquina y habían utilizado en más de una ocasión con el mismo fin.- Debo decirte que ese vestido te queda absolutamente radiante- le dijo a la chica, que usaba un sencillo vestido blanco de tirantes y unas sandalias.- Lamento no haber podido traer todo tu guardarropa.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, tus regalos lo han suplido bastante bien- comenzó a servir el té con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Consideras interesante ese diario?- señalo el gastado cuadernillo con pastas rojas que descansaba en el tocador de la chica.

-Absolutamente fascinante.

-Es un poco vergonzoso que leas los disparates de un inmaduro Clow que…

-Que tenía nuestra edad. No sé por qué te resulta vergonzoso, es algo de tu vida pasada, no de esta. Además si como mago es famoso, yo creo que también como hombre es interesante.

-Nunca dejas de sorprenderme- la observó detenidamente con la mirada de Clow- eres una de las personas más interesantes con las que me he topado en esta vida.

-Es un buen halago, te lo agradezco- le dedicó una sonrisa y bebió un poco de su té.-¿Hablaste con mi padre?

-¿Hablas del hombre que le ha puesto precio a mi cabeza? Si, esta mañana tuvimos una charla de hombre a hombre, le aseguré por todos los medios que estas bien pero él no me dejó explicarle que tu honra está intacta.- ambos rieron al imaginarse al hombre gritando desde su oficina.

-Lo siento, mi padre tiende a dramatizar las cosas. De hecho tengo más de 50 llamadas perdidas en mi celular, por eso decidí apagarlo. No me sorprendería que mi madre ya esté en el país intentando conseguir una audiencia con la Reina Isabel para que mande a la guardia real a buscarme.

-Descuida, hice que mi secretaria le devolviera la llamada más tarde para repetirle que estamos bien y sólo iríamos a aventurarnos por el mundo… o algo así. Lo siento Tomoyo pero era muy peligroso dejarte por tu cuenta, no podía seguir arriesgándome a que te hicieran daño a casusa mía, como has de suponer el diario desprende cierta energía de mi antiguo yo, y eso les hacía más fácil localizarte.

-Lo comprendo, gracias por esperar hasta el baile ¿Y qué pasa con Sakura? Ella…

-Esperemos que Li la esté cuidando bien, aun no es el momento de encontrarnos. Temo que debemos preocuparnos por nuestra propia seguridad, hoy en la noche nos iremos a otro lugar ¿ya empacaste?

-Por supuesto, Kero me ayudó esta mañana ¿A dónde iremos?

-Será una sorpresa Tomoyo, pero te aseguro que te gustará.

* * *

Sakura miraba con asombro sus manos, su símbolo había aparecido en ellas como dibujado con fuego y no recordaba cómo había sucedido. Había estado viviendo en el departamento de Touya y Yukito en Tokio desde que fue dada de alta y aun se sentía un poco intrusa en ese lugar, aunque pasaba muy poco tiempo despierta. Su padre había ido a verla unos días pero había tenido que volver a su expedición con más tranquilidad al verla restablecida, no sin antes encargarla mucho con su hermano y agradecer a Li que hubiera estado allí para cuidarle y ayudarle en tantas cosas. El seguro se haría cargo de toda la reconstrucción de la casa que según quedó en registros, había tenido una fuga de gas.

-¿Tienes hambre Sakura?- Yukito había entrado al cuarto en el que dormía la ojiverde para ver si se le ofrecía algo, había tomado el turno nocturno en el restaurante para poder cuidarla por las tardes mientras Touya terminaba los exámenes en la universidad.

-Aun no, muchas gracias Yukito- le sonrió- sólo me preguntaba por qué mis manos… tienen mi símbolo.

-Es un sello de magia, lo pusiste inconscientemente para no ser afectada por la oscuridad. Se quitará cuando logres sacar esa magia de tu cuerpo.

-¿Pero cómo pude?

-Li me dijo que has hecho muchas cosas de ese tipo.

-Sería de más utilidad saber cómo lo hago y no simplemente hacerlo.

Una puerta que se azotaba les hizo saber que Li Shaoran había vuelto al departamento, de mal humor como cada día desde que Sakura había sido dada de alta.

-Sakura- se sorprendió de ver a Yukito pero se recompuso enseguida- lo lamento ¿podemos hablar? A solas.

-Iré a comprar cosas para la cena ¿se les antoja algo en especial? Bueno improvisaré.- el guardián salió del departamento, dejándolos a solas.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

-Tengo sueño, pero me siento mucho mejor, gracias.

-Me alegra saberlo yo… sé que no hemos hablado mucho desde que despertaste pero…

-Sigo pensando en lo que me dijiste de Vacío, pero no recuerdo mucho de esos momentos Shaoran, ya te conté lo que creo que hice.

-No es eso, Sakura debo volver a casa, a Hong Kong.

-¿Ocurrió otra cosa?- le dijo alarmada.

-No, nada grave desde la última vez. Pero las peleas entre los clanes bajos han empeorado y enserio debo regresar.

-Lo comprendo Shaoran, es tu familia. Yo estaré bien, ahora estoy con Yukito y…

-No Sakura, no me entiendes. Quiero que vengas a casa conmigo, allí tendrás muchísimos libros de magia y a los mejores maestros del clan y…

-Creí que no me querías allí y que no puedo ir.

-Lamento haberte dicho eso- hizo una gran reverencia- no es verdad. Puedes ir a mi casa cuando gustes y no es que no quiera que vayas… sólo no quiero que sean groseros contigo- lucía terriblemente incomodo, aunque había pensado por días cómo decirle y explicarle, sentía que no había palabras para hacerlo- Los ancianos son muy recelosos en cuanto a quienes entran al círculo mágico y nunca han entendido por qué tienes las cartas creadas por Clow, pero es porque no te conocen- se apresuró a decir al ver los ojos de la chica- ellos están equivocados en muchas cosas, incluso a mí me molestan y yo no quería que a ti te dijeran algo; sin embargo, Yukito está convencido de que es el lugar más seguro y no sé si tiene o no razón pero…

-Shaoran, si por ti no hay inconveniente, iré contigo a China- le dijo al notar que él estaba cada vez más incómodo.

-Sólo hay… hay una condición que ambos debemos acatar para que… para poder protegerte en su totalidad.

-¿Una condición?

-Sí, lamento que deba ser así- le contestó quedamente.- Y también lamento todo lo que ocurrirá en cuanto pongas un pie en Hong Kong.

Tres días después Sakura y Shaoran descendían en el aeropuerto de Hong Kong. Yukito se había quedado en Tokio cuidando a Touya hasta que la castaña lo llamara, ya que aunque Shaoran les había dicho que era bienvenido no querían forzar las cosas. Apenas habían recogido la maleta cuando Wei se acercó para ayudarlos junto a una mujer alta y pálida con cabello castaño claro de no más de 30 años y con ojos rojizos.

-Bienvenidos a Hong Kong- hizo una leve inclinación ante ellos.- joven Shaoran, señorita Sakura- el hombre les dedicó una cordial sonrisa.

-Hola Wei- la castaña le devolvió la reverencia.

-Gracias por venir a recogernos Wei, también a ti Fai- le dijo a la mujer que le hizo una reverencia, después tomó un par de maletas y las subió al carrito que empujaba para dirigirse a la salida. Los tres la siguieron hasta la camioneta que ya los esperaba para llevarlos a la mansión. Una vez en el interior la japonesa se perdió observando por la ventana los edificios que iban dejando atrás, habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que estuvo allí.

-Me complace verla de nuevo jovencita Sakura- el hombre se giró a verla mientras esperaba a que un semáforo les permitiera avanzar- siempre supe que este días llegaría.- le sonrió a través del espejo y la chica le respondió con una sonrisa algo forzada.

-Nos alegra que haya vuelto joven Li- la mujer era poseedora de una voz demasiado aguda con la que hablaba un japonés muy pausado- todos se alegraran de saber que está con nosotros, en especial Jyang. – el anciano le mandó una mirada de reproche.

-Yo no creo que esto le agrade para nada- dijo el chico quedamente- por cierto, no las he presentado formalmente, Sakura- la castaña le prestó atención- ella es Fai del clan Zhao, Fai ella es Sakura Kinomoto, mi novia.-la castaña se sonrojó al escucharlo e hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza mientras trataba de sonreír.

-Pero joven Li… el consejo ya eligió…

-Ella es mi propia elección, los ancianos me escucharán y…

-La niña Jyang…

-Sé que es tu discípula y te encantaría que fuera mi esposa para ascender en posición dentro del círculo de magia, pero temo que es hora de dejar ciertas cosas en claro- le dijo huraño mientras Sakura volvía a perderse en los paisajes que dejaba atrás, no le apetecía escuchar nada de la tal Jyang.

-¿Y qué puede hacer esa niña de maravilloso?- dijo en chino para no ser entendida por la "intrusa" mientras la examinaba con ojo crítico- ni siquiera noto una presencia mágica activa, es acaso…

-Es porque la mantiene oculta. Ella es la poseedora de las cartas Clow, y si te preguntas que la hace tan maravillosa, simplemente te diré que me ganó en el juicio final- le dijo tajante en su idioma natal para después perderse viendo el paisaje al igual que su compañera, no llevaba ni diez minutos en su país y ya quería irse ¿por qué había tenido que volver?

Los siguientes 20 minutos Shaoran se mentalizó para el cambio de personalidad que debería de adoptar ante los ancianos, no le apetecía para nada pero era necesario. Por su parte Sakura se preguntaba cómo debería actuar ante unas personas que le habían dejado muy claro que la odiaban por no venir de una cuna mágica; y claro, ahora tenían buenos motivos porque era la novia de Li Shaoran, o al menos lo aparentaría porque la condición para que ella fuera a esa mansión era precisamente fingir ser la pareja del chico, así él podría cuidarla.

La camioneta entró en un gran terreno flaqueado por pinos, Sakura lo reconoció enseguida y ante sus ojos apreció la mansión de los Li, pintada de blanco pero con un aura de tristeza que le provocó escalofríos. Aparcaron a un costado y los mayores se bajaron para sacar las maletas e introducirlas a la casa.

-¿Estás lista?- le dijo aun dentro de la camioneta mientras la veía morderse el labio y retorcerse las manos que llevaba enfundadas en guantes para tapar las marcas que aun prevalecían.

-En realidad no. Shaoran mi experiencia como tu novia, o la novia de cualquier persona es nula, eso era cosa de niños, en realidad jamás nos tratamos de ninguna forma especial enfrente de nadie ¿cómo vamos a convencer a todo el clan de nuestra relación?

-Yo tampoco sé, pero es la única forma de mantenerte a salvo y estar con mi familia. No creo que debamos tratarnos de ninguna manera en especial, sólo lamento las cosas que tendrás que soportar y…

-Los ancianos ¿también son malos contigo?

-Son horribles- la tomó de la mano para tranquilizarla- pero no permitiré que lo sean contigo ¿de acuerdo? Y menos que te menosprecien, eres muy fuerte, créelo- la chica asintió- Ahora vamos.- le ayudó a bajar de la camioneta y se encaminaron de la mano hacia la casa, donde ya los esperaba Li Leeran.

-Me alegra verte de regreso hijo- lo miró con dureza mientras él hacía una gran reverencia frente a la mujer seguido por la castaña, quien enseguida captó la mirada de la matriarca en ella.

-Kinomoto Sakura, la poseedora de las cartas Clow y causante de que mi hijo haya abandonado las funciones de líder- la castaña se sintió culpable y agachó la cabeza, sin subir el tono de voz esa mujer lograba atemorizar a la gente- Bienvenida de nuevo a mi casa, que también es la tuya a partir de este momento.

-Muchas gra-gracias- contestó la castaña mientras seguía al joven al interior de la mansión por donde su madre ya había pasado.

Se encaminaron por varios pasillos hasta llegar a una gran estancia donde un grupo numeroso de personas ya los esperaban, entre los que se encontraban las cuatro hermanas del castaño. Entre los ancianos, había uno que se destacaba por su larga barba blanca y su cabello escaso, llevaba una túnica color hueso y usaba un bastón, unas pobladas cejas se unían en una mueca de disgusto al verlos entrar.

-Ya era hora que recobrara la cordura joven Xiao Lang, debe hacerse cargo de sus obligaciones- dijo en chino mientras caminaba con pasos ágiles pero cansados hacia la pareja.

-Nunca fue mi intención huir de ellas, sólo que había una responsabilidad mayor que pedía mi atención.

-¿Un lío de faldas? No es propio de un líder…

-¡Cuida tus palabras Xen! Estas hablando de la maestra de las cartas Clow- el silencio fue roto para dar paso a los murmullos de los que estaban en la habitación- ella es la elegida por Kerberus y Yue y… mi novia- un color rojo empezó a subir por su rostro mientras lo decía.- Más bien, mi prometida.

La castaña no entendía nada de lo que se decía allí pero el sentirse objeto de las miradas la hizo sonrojarse, además de sentir que el chico apretaba cada vez más su mano.

-¡No estás en condiciones…

-Es mi vida de la que estamos hablando y me gustaría decidir en ella. No me casaré con Jyang o ninguna de tus nietas. Sakura Kinomoto es la chica que yo elegí hace mucho tiempo, posee un poder inigualable y es la dueña de las cartas Clow así que no hay nada que le impida entrar a mi familia como mi prometida.

-Para que sea una candidata necesita la aprobación de un miembro de tu clan y un anciano y…

-Ella no será una de las prometidas, es mi prometida y no tiene que demostrarle nada a nadie.

-No puedes ir contra las tradiciones milenarias- le dijo el anciano con el semblante rojo debido a la ira.

-Sakura cuenta con mi aprobación- Li Leeran se abrió paso hacia su hijo- desde que conocí a esa chica me pareció una buena elección, la he sondeado y sé que posee un enorme poder.

-También yo he sido testigo de sus habilidades- Wei se había acercado al grupo y sonreía- he entrenado a dos generaciones del clan Li y puedo asegurar que esta jovencita es un diamante en bruto, sin duda la indicada para ser la esposa de un líder.

-Nosotras también la aprobamos- las cuatro hermanas de Shaoran se habían abalanzado hacia la japonesa que no entendía que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Aún falta que un anciano…

Un hombre con el cabello cano se abrió paso entre los susurrantes ancianos, usaba una túnica negra y cojeando un poco se acercó a la pareja. Observó detenidamente a la castaña que se había sonrojado aún más y luego le sonrió cálidamente mientras Shaoran lo miraba ceñudo.

-Tiene mi aprobación- el anciano se giró hacia ellos- ¿te parece bien Xiao Lang?- el castaño asintió sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Pero Fa Yang- intervino Xen- creí que te habías abstenido de votar…

-Porque no creía que ninguna de las prometidas tuvieran lo necesario para liderar el círculo mágico, y no me refiero a las habilidades mágicas o físicas. Pero creo que esa chica, tiene cierta chispa, después de todo el juez Yue la eligió por encima de nuestro pequeño lobo ¿no crees que al menos deberíamos darle una oportunidad?

-Siempre dices disparates- contestó Xen antes de caer en un ataque de toz.

-Sakura es mi prometida, la que yo elegí por encima de las tradiciones tontas que rigen desde hace siglos, y exijo que sea tratada como tal dentro de mi casa. Ella sólo habla japonés así que al dirigirse a ella usen ese idioma- sentencio Shaoran- con permiso, estamos cansados del viaje- tomó de nuevo la mano de la castaña y le hizo señas para que lo siguiera, atravesando la habitación entre un mundo de miradas.

-Shaoran-susurró cuando se sintió a salvo del escrutinio.-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Sólo les dejé claro que eres mi prometida.

-Pero no creo que les haya gustado la idea…

-Nada que vaya contra sus deseos les hará gracia nunca, sólo no les hagas caso, es lo que me repito cada día de mi vida desde que vine al mundo.- le dijo sin mirarla a la cara.

-Shaoran… ¿no quieres casarte con Jyang?

-Tengo 16 años, no quiero casarme con nadie- contestó tajante mientras se detenía al final de un pasillo con dos puertas contiguas, una de caoba rojiza y la otra de un suave bambú- esta puerta- señaló la roja- es mi habitación y casi nadie tiene acceso a esta ala de la casa, la otra puerta será la tuya, dentro hay una puerta que conecta ambos cuartos, si necesitas algo no dudes en abrirla- su mirada intentaba rehuirla, el color había vuelto a su rostro.- le quitaré el seguro.

-¿Por qué hay una puerta que conecte las dos habitaciones?

-Es una tradición Li, allí duerme la prometida del líder porque… bueno…a veces se dan ciertas libertades…Yo le encuentro utilidad para mantenerte a salvo.- le rehuyó la mirada mientras un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

-De acuerdo- gracias Shaoran.

-De nada, entra y descansa, las maletas ya están dentro. Hay un baño propio por si quieres refrescarte, vendré por ti en un rato para cenar ¿de acuerdo?- la castaña asintió y entró a su habitación, una amplia estancia con una enorme cama con dosel y jarrones chinos en las esquinas, un gran ventanal con vista al jardín le dio la bienvenida, además de una puerta casi oculta junto al tapiz de un gran tigre y una más visible del otro que llevaba al gran baño que contaba no sólo con lavabo, excusado y regadera, sino con una enorme tina que más parecía un jacuzzi. Un armario de caoba estaba abierto de par en par y un tocador a juego la esperaba; como Shaoran había dicho, las maletas descansaban a los pies de la cama, era hora de instalarse.

Unas horas más tarde el castaño tocó quedamente a su puerta para bajar juntos a cenar.

-¿De verdad es una buena idea?- preguntó mientras lo seguía hacia el comedor.

-Se supone que eres mi prometida, debemos bajar juntos y esas cosas.

Una vez que llegaron al comedor, una terrible sorpresa les aguardaba.

-Xiao Lang, te exijo una explicación inmediatamente.- una chica alta de cabello largo y negro con reflejos azulados, ojos grandes y marrones, piel blanca y labios rosas se había puesto frente a ellos con las manos en las caderas, usaba un ajustado vestido chino color violeta.

* * *

¡Apareció Eriol! ¡Estan en China! ¡Sakura se quedó sin casa xD!¡Los ancianos son unos malditos racistas xD!  
Las leo en los reviews :3 gracias a todas por leer.


	11. Chapter 11

*Perosnajes propiedad de CLAMP.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron al comedor, una terrible sorpresa les aguardaba.

-Xiao Lang, te exijo una explicación inmediatamente.- una chica alta de cabello largo y negro con reflejos azulados, ojos grandes y marrones, piel blanca y labios rosas se había puesto frente a ellos con las manos en las caderas, usaba un ajustado vestido chino color violeta.

-Tú no eres quien para exigirme nada.- contestó él de forma huraña mientras jalaba a Sakura y la hacía pasar por su lado, cosa que termino de enfurecer a la china.

-¡Te estoy hablando Xiao Lang!-gritó mientras volvía a bloquearles el paso- No soy cualquier chica para que me trates así, soy la prometida principal y tu futura esposa, porque pienso ganarle a las otras dos con una mano en la cintura- había hablado en japonés para que la castaña le entendiera.- ¿Y quién es esta chica? Jamás la había visto por aquí.

-Es mi novia, Sakura Kinomoto- contestó él sin evitar sonrojarse, por milésima vez ese día.

-Tú no tienes ningún derecho de elegir sobre eso.

-Claro, no tengo voz ni voto en mi propia vida- le dijo enojándose cada vez más- déjanos pasar.

-Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, la tradición dice que tres prometidas serán elegidas de entre los clanes para ver quién es más la más apta para casarse con el próximo líder. Se enfrentarán una a una enfrente de los ancianos y las cabezas de familia y la que gane tendrá el honor de ser la líder del círculo de magia. En ningún lado dice que tú puedas tener una novia sacada de no sé dónde.- le dijo furiosa y atropelladamente en un perfecto japonés.

-Los he dejado seguir adelante con esa tontería por mucho tiempo, pero ya no más. Tengo el derecho de decidir quién se casará conmigo y es ella, ahora apártate- le dijo gélidamente.

-Sabes que no me das ni un poquito de miedo ¿verdad? Ella no puede ser tu prometida, no importa que sea la elegida de Clow, él está muerto y nunca fue el líder del clan, no tiene voz ni voto aquí. Las tres prometidas deben ser elegidas por los clanes y los ancianos, no importa si tu familia apoya tu decisión, ya es tarde.

-Yo no lo creo así- Mei Lin apareció cansada por la discusión para apoyar a su primo.- Las leyes dicen que una de las tres prometidas debe ser elegida por el clan del que será el próximo líder, en ningún lado dice que debe pertenecer a él- sonrió con autosuficiencia al ver que Jyang se callaba para recordar las reglas- Yo era esa prometida, la que proponía el clan Li, pero rompí mi compromiso con él y por eso se escogió a alguien más; sin embargo, las leyes dicen que yo debo renunciar a mi derecho públicamente el día del torneo y no lo haré, voy a cederle mi lugar a Sakura, tal y como lo hice hace muchos años, ella puede ocupar mi lugar sin ningún problema.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! Tú ni siquiera tenías oportunidad, eres una inútil sin poder mágico alguno.

-¡No necesito poderes para romperte la cara!-gritó mientras su primo la detenía mientras Jyang se burlaba con la mirada.

-Entonces ya está decidido ¿no creen?- Fa Yang se había acercado a la pelea que ya tenía a varios curiosos que no intervenían pero los observaban- la señorita Li expuso muy bien su punto; ella tiene un lugar dentro de las prometidas y no hay ningún problema en que pase su lugar a la señorita Kinomoto. Se debería llegar a un acuerdo sobre que prometida quedaría descartada, pero creo que sería injusto a estas alturas hacerlo ¿no creen? –Algunos ancianos que miraban la pelea asintieron- claro que no estamos el consejo en pleno, pero estoy seguro que todos accederán.

-Sakura no tiene por qué pelear- el castaño miraba a todos en busca de apoyo- es decir, yo la escogí como mi esposa, esa regla es estúpida y…

-Joven Xiao Lang, los jóvenes tienden a juzgar las tradiciones demasiado pronto, todo tiene un por qué y no haremos una excepción por usted. Estoy de acuerdo en que se está tomando demasiadas libertades cuando aún no es el líder.

-Ni siquiera le han preguntado a ella que piensa- dijo al final, acorralado. Sakura intentaba poner en orden lo que escuchaba ¿tres prometidas? Esas eran las chicas a las que se refería el señor Chow seguramente, y también la razón de la condición para que ella entrara en esa casa, de alguna forma la estaba usando para solucionar su vida y no casarse con ninguna.

-La famosa Sakura Kinomoto- Jyang se apresuró de forma presuntuosa- ¿acaso te comió la lengua el gato? Porque creo que has estado calladita los últimos años ¿dónde quedaron esas cursis cartas que mandabas? Y esas tontas llamadas, entiende él es el próximo líder del clan no un niñito tonto que dice cosas románticas por teléfono o contesta cartas en papel de ositos.

-¿Tú cómo sabes eso?- la voz de Sakura se escuchaba rara, ella misma se sentía así, una sensación en el estómago luchaba por salir y volverse ira ¿esa chica se había atrevido a leer sus cartas?

-Es la cosa más lógica, yo prohibí que lo comunicaran contigo y me quedé con esas cartas que sólo le distraerían de su entrenamiento. Claro que jamás pensé que correría en tu auxilio en cuanto supo que estabas en peligro, supongo que eres así de débil ¿no es así? Antes de conocerte creí que serías una molestia, pero en realidad no eres la gran cosa.- Sakura la miraba fijamente sin poder creer que alguien pudiera ser capaz de violar de tal manera su privacidad, todas esas cartas que ella había escrito, esas palabras, sus sentimientos- Y quita esa mirada, me enferma- se acercó a Sakura con intención de empujarla, pero frente a ella el símbolo de la estrella apareció bajo los pies de la castaña haciéndola retroceder hasta que perdió el equilibrio y cayó ante la mirada severa de la card captor.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-gritó mientras sus pies dejaban de tocar el piso y Li Leeran, seguido por las hermanas mayores de Shaoran se presentaban a buscar el origen del alboroto- Esas cartas se las escribí a él… había cosas que ni Tomoyo leyó-el símbolo de la estrella se hacía cada vez más grande mientras Shaoran se apresuraba a tomarla del brazo para intentar tranquilizarla, sabía que pronto perdería el control.- De acuerdo, pelearé en esa competencia o lo que sea.

-Sakura, no te precipites.- había logrado que dejara de levitar y poco a poco el símbolo iba desapareciendo.

-Será un gran honor aceptar a la dueña de las cartas Clow como una de las cuatro prometidas- el anciano Fa no podía ocultar la diversión que todo eso le provocaba- ¿Verdad que nos sentimos honrados?- se giró a ver a los presentes que asintieron sin mucha convicción. Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Shaoran que se debatía mentalmente por evitar precisamente eso- entonces está decidido, nadie hablará más del asunto, ella es la candidata de los Li.

-Da igual- Jyang le mandaba miradas asesinas- tendré el gusto de ganarle frente a todos para que Xiao Lang se convenza de una vez que yo soy la mejor para ser su esposa- dicho esto salió de la habitación rumbo a la salida, de pronto ya no tenía hambre.

-Eres muy valiente Sakura- Mei Lin le sonrió- ella es muy fuerte y temida, claro que a mí no me da miedo, yo sé que eres lo bastante fuerte y terminarás con ella en cinco minutos.

-¡Tonta!- Shaoran estaba desesperado, enojado, arrepentido y un poco asustado, todo eso junto- No sabes o que acabas de hacer, aun no controlas tus poderes, ni siquiera sabemos cómo quitar esas cosas de tus manos y ya quieres ir y pelear con Jyang, ella es muy fuerte no sólo físicamente, sus hechizos son muy poderosos, incluso a mí me costaría ganarle.

-Pero me has entrenado Shaoran, he podido repeler la magia negra y…

-Llevo entrenándote un par de meses, ella ha sido educada para este día desde que nació. Gran cosa, repeles magia sin saber cómo, no puedes seguir confiando tu vida a la buena suerte.- le dijo severamente.

-No me trates como a una niña pequeña, creí que confiabas en mí, por eso me trajiste a tu casa ¡baka! (tonto)- gritó sin poder contener más el llanto, dando media vuelta y marchándose a su habitación, dejando al chico completamente frio, como siempre había empeorado todo.

-Eres un bruto Xiao Lang- le dijo Mei Lin con las manos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido- Es tu prometida y acabas de lastimarla ¿cómo se te ocurre decirle eso?

-No te metas Mei Lin- le dijo exasperado de que cada vez llegaran más y más mirones ¿Qué no había privacidad en esa casa?

-Xiao Lang- Li Leeran puso fin a todos los murmullos que empezaban a oírse- creo que ambos son aún muy inmaduros ¿no lo crees?- el castaño bajó la mirada ante su madre- Pero creo que todos lo éramos a esa edad ¿me permitirías hablar con ella?

-Adelante madre- le dijo confundido ¿desde cuándo su madre le pedía permiso para hacer algo? la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista. Mientras tanto Fuutie, la hermana más pequeña de las cuatro se acercó a su hermano.

-Oye "cachorro" ¿qué le pasa a mamá?- pasó por alto la mirada de furia que le había mandado su hermano menor ante el sobrenombre- nunca te había pedido permiso para nada y además meterse en estos temas.

-Yo que voy a saber si acabo de llegar- le dijo con la vena marcada- y no me digas "cachorro".

-Pero lo eres "cachorro" no sólo porque seas mi hermanito bebe, sino porque tu nombre eso significa.- le dijo con una risita mal disimulada.

-¡Déjame tranquilo!

Li Leeran caminó lentamente el camino que le separaba hasta el cuarto donde se hospedaba la castaña. Recordaba muy bien cuando ella misma hacía ese camino diariamente, cuando sólo era la prometida del padre de Xiao Lang. Tocó la puerta con elegancia y al no recibir respuesta se adentró a la habitación, donde vio a Sakura llorando sobre la cama, se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en la espalda para intentar advertirle de su presencia.

-Señora Leeran- comentó la esmeralda intentando esconder el rostro sin éxito- yo lamento… lo siento- se puso de pie e hizo una gran reverencia.

-Relájate Sakura Kinomoto- le dijo con solemnidad- no es ningún delito llorar en privado, yo también lo hice justo aquí en esta habitación. Pero te pediría- hizo énfasis en esa palabra- que no hagas escenas enfrente de todos los clanes, eres la novia de mi hijo, compórtate como tal- Sakura se sentía pequeñita al lado de esa mujer y la vergüenza la invadió pero es que todas esas cosas que habían pasado y luego Shaoran dando por perdida la batalla- No olvides tu posición, estas representándonos.

-Lo lamento mucho- hizo una gran reverencia y decidió no enderezarse- le juro que no volverá a ocurrir y en realidad ni siquiera soy su prometida aun, debo ganar esos combates y él no cree que yo sea capaz.

-Para mi eres su novia, la chica que mi hijo tuvo el valor de presentar en esta casa como su persona especial, no me interesa la opinión del Consejo sino la de Xiao Lang, y las cartas de Clow y tu magia no tienen nada que ver- le dijo ayudándola a enderezarse y mirándola a los ojos- siempre me ha gustado la persona que es mi hijo cuando está contigo. Yo sé que él no se da cuenta, pero soy su madre, claro que noté su cambio cuando volvió de Tomoeda, incluso ahora sé que noe s el mismo que se fue de aquí. Siempre supe que te traería de una forma u otra, aunque tuve mis dudas durante unos años, al ver como se opuso a la decisión de los ancianos y volvió a Tomoeda supe que haría todo lo posible porque te convirtieras en su esposa.

-Señora…

-Mi hijo puede ser gruñón, pero sé que te quiere.- la castaña guardó silencio al pensar que en realidad todo era una farsa, aunque ella quisiera creer lo contrario.

-¿Usted también peleo para casarse con el padre de Shaoran?

-Así es, yo estaba muy enamorada de Xiao, pero el no me notaba. Después de todo yo sólo era una de las últimas hijas de un clan que si bien era descendiente de Clow, sólo había producido mujeres en los últimos años. ¿Enserio estas dispuesta a quedarte con mi hijo? Con todas las responsabilidades que eso implica.

-Sí, lo haría- contestó sinceramente- pero no sé si mi nivel de magia…

-Necesitas entrenar tus hechizos, yo seré tu maestra en ese sentido.

-¿E-enserio?-dijo incrédula.

-Así es, sé que no has tenido mucho entrenamiento aparte de las cartas Clow, yo te enseñaré a hacer conjuros usando tu magia.

-Sería un verdadero placer- le dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

-A cambio evita pelear con mi hijo. Está bajo demasiado estrés y se encierra en su mundo, tal y como lo hacía su padre, no permitas que lo siga haciendo.- la chica asintió con una curiosidad creciente por el padre del castaño, pero decidió ser paciente.

A la mañana siguiente la castaña se despertó con ganas de caminar, así que decidió salir sigilosamente de la casa y adentrarse en los terrenos de la mansión, maravillada por la flora no se percató de que tan lejos estaba hasta que un estanque con carpas doradas la atrajo a la realidad. Se sentó junto al agua y se perdió de nuevo en los pensamientos del día anterior.

-Veo que no soy el único en haber despertado temprano-Shaoran bajó de una de las ramas del árbol más cercano y se acercó sobresaltándola- ¿De qué hablaste con mi madre ayer?

-Ella quiere entrenarme- le contestó de forma queda haciendo que su amigo abriera mucho los ojos- la verdad no me gusta mentirle a tu madre sobre nosotros. Ella cree que yo seré tu esposa y por eso quiere ayudarme pero…

-Nos preocuparemos por eso después- se sentó a su lado- Discúlpame por lo de ayer, es sólo que no quiero que te lastimen, lo que yo te haya podido enseñar no se compara en nada a lo que ellas saben hacer, no es que no confíe en ti.

-Tu madre va a entrenarme, sé que es egoísta pero quiero que lo haga, que me enseñe a usar mi magia, independientemente de si gano o no. Además la chica de ayer- su ceño se juntó- lo que hizo es imperdonable.

-Lo lamento- dijo apenado- ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte?

-Déjame pelear- le dijo decidida- más que hacerlo por una tradición de matrimonio arreglado lo hago para respetarme a mí misma ¿cómo podría ser una buena ama de cartas si no puedo vencer a esas chicas?- Shaoran la miró con un toque de orgullo, la conocía desde hace mucho y sabía de lo que era capaz, no era una mujer débil y lo sabía, pero…

-De acuerdo, pero no sólo te vas a enfocar en clases de hechizos, seguiremos con tu entrenamiento de esgrima y le pediré a Wei que te enseñe kung fu.

-¿Qué? Pero a mí no me gusta…

-No importa, ellas han sido entrenadas en todos los sentidos desde que aprendieron a andar, y tu debes igualar las circunstancias. Yo no me seguiré oponiendo a que pelees, pero a cambio debes entrenarte en los aspectos que yo te diga ¿es un trato?- la castaña terminó asintiendo mientras inflaba las mejillas en gesto de desesperación.- Muy bien, acompáñame, quiero mostrarte algo antes de desayunar.- se puso de pie y le dio la mano para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo, luego la guio de vuelta a casa.

Una vez dentro la dirigió a la biblioteca, una estancia que daba al jardín con enormes anaqueles repletos de libros en chino, inglés, latín y runas antiguas. Mesas antiguas y butacas coronaban el aspecto de tranquilidad que coronaba el recinto.

-Esta biblioteca es del clan Li, casi nadie aparte de los miembros de mi familia y el Consejo de ancianos puede leer los textos aquí guardados. Tenemos libros muy antiguos y por supuesto escritos del mismísimo Clow y sus contemporáneos. Aquí aprendí todo lo que sé sobre las cartas y los guardianes, quizás encontremos algo que nos ayude con ese hombre que viste en tu jardín; también necesitaremos que alguien revise tus manos, enséñaselas a mi madre cuando la veas para tus clases, por favor.

-¿Está bien que yo esté aquí?- le dijo en un murmullo al ver pasar a un grupo de ancianos que la miraban con desdén.

-Como eres la prometida que escogió el clan Li está bien, eres una de nosotros. Es una de las razones por las que te propuse actuar una relación, quiero que tengas libre acceso a los libros y los estudies muy bien.

-Claro Shaoran- le dedicó una sonrisa que lo hizo apartar la mirada.

-Anoche vine a buscar algo ligero, pero terminé en el estante de los libros de árboles familiares, aquí hay un registro completo de todas las personas y clanes que han pertenecido al Círculo de magia desde que este se creó- tomó un libro de uno de los estantes más alejados de los ventanales y le señaló a Sakura una mesa, donde le retiró la silla para sentarse y abrió el libro en una página en particular- Y justamente encontré a alguien familiar dentro del extinto clan Qian.

-¿Puedes leerlo para mí? No puedo entender chino.- le dijo con una gotita de sudor resbalando por su frente.

-Seguro. "El clan Qian es uno de los más misteriosos componentes del círculo mágico chino ya que nadie sabe a ciencia cierta de donde proviene o desde cuando forma parte del mismo. Según las leyendas que suelen contar los ancianos este grupo llegó conformado de la mitad de sus integrantes originales puesto que habían sido traicionados por su líder y llevados casi al exterminio; por tal motivo pidieron cobijo al Consejo de aquel entonces. Sin embargo, no tardaron en notar que había algo raro en ellos, puesto que a pesar de que sus niveles de magia eran sorprendentes, sus conocimientos de ella eran escalofriantes. Más de una vez se les vio realizando ritos catalogados como prohibidos de una forma muy natural. Después de un tiempo dejaron de lado sus prácticas paganas y se convirtieron completamente a la hechicería blanca, pero aun en estos días se cree que siguen transmitiéndose esos conocimientos prohibidos de generación en generación, por lo cual no han logrado quitarse el estigma de 'hechiceros negros' o warlock, la palabra inglesa para llamar a los brujos que no estaban en armonía con las leyes naturales. Debido a este estigma, muy pocos quisieron unirse a su clan y por lo tanto han llegado a estar al borde de su desaparición justo ahora. Me complace escribir sobre los últimos dos miembros del clan que quedan vivos, uno fue mi maestro Tzao, el mejor en el arte de los hechizos, y por su puesto su hija; la hermosa Sying.

-Es la chica, la novia de Clow- dijo Sakura emocionada- quien haya escrito esto también lo conoció a él.- el castaño asintió y le hizo señas para que lo dejara terminar.

-"El buen Tzao fue escogido por una de las vertientes del clan Li para educar a Clow Reed, el heredero al cargo de líder. Debo hacer énfasis en su gran poder no sólo porque sea mi amigo, sino porque es por todos conocido su gran habilidad mágica."

-¿Cómo que una vertiente?- preguntó Sakura- Lo lamento Shaoran pero esto es nuevo para mi.

-En la mayoría de los clanes hay distintas ramas. Mi madre y mi padre eran la cabeza del clan principal, por lo tanto mis hermanas y yo seríamos los principales herederos, aunque el cargo va directamente a mí por ser varón. La familia de Mei Lin, es decir sus padres, son una rama secundaria, una vertiente por así decirlo. En caso de que mi madre no hubiera engendrado un varón, alguno de mis primos, generalmente el primogénito, habría sido elegido para ser el líder.

-Entonces Clow era como un sobrino de la familia principal.

-Así es. Recuerda que era mestizo, así que no podía ser parte de la familia principal. Voy a seguir leyendo. "Clow iba diariamente a entrenar con Tzao, y bajo su tutela tanto él como Sying y yo mismo aprendimos a usar nuestra magia no sólo para atacar, sino para crear. Y como era de esperarse, en algún momento, mis dos amigos se enamoraron. Cuando Tzao murió prematuramente, mi amiga tomó el cargo de maestra y nos continuó enseñando, y he de decir que jamás aprendí nada prohibido de ella, aunque tampoco negó tener ese conocimiento. Bajo muchas objeciones el clan Li la aceptó como la prometida de Clow, puesto que nadie podía negar lo aventajada que estaba en el arte de hechizos; sin embargo, la misma enfermedad del corazón que se llevó a mi poderoso maestro terminó aquejándola y aunque intentaba mantenerse fuerte, la mayoría de las rutinas que a nuestra corta edad parecían un juego la agotaban al grado de mantenerla en cama por varios días. Cuando llegó su combate ganó como se esperaba de ella, pero todos sabíamos que su corazón no resistiría mucho, por lo que el Consejo decidió darle la victoria a la chica del clan Wu. Después de esta derrota Sying abandonó el circulo y nunca más volvimos a saber de ella; con ella murió la última del clan Qian."

-El sueño que tuve fue cuando Clow se enteró de eso- dijo Sakura pensativa- dijeron "se ha ido". Eso lo enloqueció y probablemente salió a buscarla y… se topó con gente mala.- Shaoran asintió mostrándose de acuerdo con ella.

-Los ancianos nunca lo creerían, aquí Clow es objeto de adoración, pero debemos tener mucho cuidado y aprender a defendernos del hombre y sus creaciones. – un grupo de pasos se escuchó en la casi vacia biblioteca y cuatro melenas castañas nublaron la visión de Sakura y Shaoran.

-¡Eres tan linda como te recuerdo!-dijo Shiefa mientras acariciaba las mejillas de una sonrojada esmeralda.

-¡Hasta que el "cachorro" hace algo bueno y nos trae una hermosa hermanita!-Fanren acariciaba el sedoso cabello de la japonesa.

-¡Que niña tan divina!-Feimei se había subido a la mesa y la miraba directamente a los ojos.

-¿No tenías un guapo hermano? ¿Dónde lo dejaste?- cerró Fuutie abrazándola por la espalda de forma juguetona.

-Bueno yo… gracias- contestó la japonesa sin saber muy bien que decir.

-No soy ningún cachorro- contestó huraño el card captor con la vena de la frente marcada ante tal atrevimiento- ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Que grosero eres Xiao Lang- contestó Shiefa fingiéndose ofendida- sólo venimos a darle la bienvenida a tu novia ¿es acaso un delito ser amigables?

-Lo que ustedes hacen es acoso- les dijo molesto.

-¿Cómo una niña tan linda como tu aguanta a un amargado como mi hermanito?-preguntó Fuutie- "Cachorro" tiene mucha suerte de tenerte- dijo en un suave ronroneo para provocar a su hermanito.

-¡Que no soy un cachorro! Ya déjenla en paz, vamos, vayan a cortar flores o lo que sea que hagan en sus ratos libres.

-T-tranquilo Shaoran, no me molestas, en serio- dijo nerviosa al ser el centro de atención.

-Eres tan aburrido Xiao Lang, tú la tuviste por meses en Japón para jugar con ella, préstanosla un rato- le dijo Feimei con una sonrisa cargada de intención que no pasó desapercibida por su hermana Fanren.

-Así es, no creas que no sabemos que ya hasta vivían juntos, y yo que pensé que te habíamos enseñado a tratar a las damas.

-¡¿Qué estas insinuando?!-gritó el castaño exasperado- No digan tonterías… ella y yo…nunca compartimos habitación y… bueno en una ocasión… pero las circunstancias lo ameritaban y yo estaba en el sillón… y lo del baño fue un accidente- la cara de la castaña se iba poniendo de diversas tonalidades al recordar ese último incidente.

-Eres tan transparente "cachorro"- rio Shiefa mientras las otras le seguían, ya nos hacías falta por aquí, las cosas son muy aburridas.

-Yo no soy su juguete- dijo molesto.

-¿Qué leen?- Fanren hojeaba el libro curiosa- ¿no les parece aburrida la historia de los clanes?

-No es de tu incumbencia.- le arrebató el libro a su hermana y esta le sacó a lengua.- ¿Qué hacen aquí? Ustedes nunca vienen a la biblioteca.

-Oh claro, y mi doctorado en ingeniería química lo obtuve por arte de magia- contestó Shiefa, quien al ser la mayor se sentía ofendida.

-No me refiero a eso, y lo sabes.

-Yo también sé algunas cosas- respondió Fanren- y apuesto a que tu no lo sabes.

-¿Alguna receta de pastel de manzana?-le dijo burlón.

-No "cachorro", yo sé quien escribió ese apartado de la vida de Clow, su mejor amigo, o al menos lo más parecido que tuvo a uno.

-¿Estas mintiendo?

-No, fue Pei Gan – contestó orgullosa de sí misma.- si no me crees hay muchos libros que hablan de él.

-¿Y por qué nunca he escuchado de él?- dijo aun incrédulo- ni del clan Pei.

-Ese nombre es poco conocido- agregó Feimei- seguramente lo conoces mejor como Li Gan, el abuelo de Li Xiao Long, nuestro padre.

-¡Eso no es posible! Porque… él fue…

-El líder del Círculo de magia- contestó Shiefa- vamos hermanito, estas fallando más que de costumbre, él ocupó el lugar de Clow cuando este se fue, y se casó con Li Nuwa, hija de la vertiente principal de los Li, por eso él adoptó ese apellido, para dar fortaleza a su liderazgo- Sakura y Shaoran guardaron silencio.

-Yo no sabía eso- reconoció el castaño- gracias por decírmelo.

-A veces podrías guardarte esa soberbia y orgullo y preguntarle a tus adorables hermanas- afirmó Fuutie- hemos vivido más que tú, y aunque no lo parezca, también sabemos muchas cosas de magia y de historia.

-Lo cual me recuerda la verdadera razón por la que los buscábamos- Feimei sacó un pergamino de su vestido y se lo tendió a Sakura- nuestra madre hizo un planograma de tus actividades de la semana, de tres a cinco tendrás clases con ella en su despacho. De cinco a siete yo y Fuutie te enseñaremos chino y de siete a ocho Shiefa y Fanren te enseñarán inglés y latín, además de otras reglas de etiqueta que nos obligan a aprender en esta aburrida familia.

-A eso hay que sumarle las clases de esgrima y kung fu- intervino Shaoran- hoy hablaré de eso con Wei para saber dónde acomodarlas- Sakura miraba a los hermanos decidir sobre las horas que pasaría en ese país con una gotita en la nuca ¿y en qué momento tendría tiempo de pensar en sus propios sentimientos?

* * *

INGLATERRA

Tomoyo había salido al jardín y después de una pequeña caminata se había recostado entre las rosas, debía reconocer que Eriol tenía un excelente gusto para escoger viviendas. Se habían mudado al campo, y no había ningún problema en salir a caminar por allí, puesto que después de varios encantamientos, estaban relativamente a salvo.

-Si no te conociera creería que un ángel calló del cielo sobre mis rosas- Eriol apareció en el campo de visión de la amatista y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

-Gracias- contestó mientras lo invitaba a sentarse a su lado; en el tiempo que habían pasado juntos se había acostumbrado a recibir esa clase de halagos. Notó que el chico traía varias ramas, hojas y flores en una mano- ¿Qué es eso Eriol?

-Ingredientes para algunas pociones. No puedo usar mi magia porque nos encontrarían, así que en caso de peligro pienso usar algo más natural.

-Pociones- repitió la japonesa para sí- la profesora Mizuki me dio una que me haría invisible para los enemigos cuando encontré el diario; sabía horrible.

-Kaho nunca ha sido buena para las pociones- se encogió de hombros- no pone atención en los detalles- lanzó un suspiro al aire al pensar en esa mujer.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta indiscreta?- la amatista tanteaba el terreno.

-Puedes, pero yo veré si respondo o no.

-Me parece justo. Esa mujer Sying ¿es la mujer que Clow amó? ¿de verdad es ella? Es sólo que es tan distinta de las memorias del diario…

-Debes tener en cuenta que la Sying de la que has leído es una vista a través de los ojos de un chico plenamente enamorado y encaprichado con ella. El amor ciega Tomoyo- la miró con los ojos de Clow- creo que tienes edad suficiente para saber que el amor en la mayoría de los casos te impide ver a la persona que tienes enfrente, que de una u otra forma omites los detalles incomodos.

-Pero Clow la amaba y la conocía muy bien.

-O eso quería creer él- el inglés se encogió de hombros- Tengo los recuerdos de Clow y sé que él la amo intensamente, pero a la vez puedo ver desde una perspectiva distinta esa relación. Esa mujer lo arrastro a caminos incorrectos que a pesar de todo lo llevaron a la cima.

-Pero la manera en que escribía de ella…

-¿Has amado a alguien?

-Si- contestó con la tristeza en el rostro al pensar en Tai.

-¿La persona que creíste que era resulto ser su verdadera forma? es decir…

-No- contestó entendiendo bien la pregunta- Tai era un chico encantador al principio, me atrajo en cuanto lo vi y recuerdo que en nuestro primer beso sentí las mariposas de las que tanto se habla. Viví cosas hermosas con él y de pronto un día… sin saber cómo algo cambió. Ante mis ojos se empezó a transformar en otra persona y yo me mentía creyendo que él era el mismo de siempre, que de alguna forma las peleas eran mi culpa. Y de pronto un día me di cuenta que era demasiado doloroso seguir a su lado, porque parecía como si en vez de su novia fuera un simple trofeo para aumentar su ego que ya no lo satisfacía- unas lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por su rostro.- Y a pesar de todo hay días en que aún lo extraño, no a él sino a quien yo creí que era y tampoco sé por qué te estoy contando todo esto o porque estoy llorando yo…- Eriol la abrazó mientras un fuerte viento hacía volar algunos pétalos de rosas.

-No lo extrañas a él, sino a la persona que eras cuando estabas con la idea de esa persona. No está mal llorar Tomoyo, yo también extraño a Kaho y a veces me pregunto si hice lo correcto al terminar con ella. Y para terminar de contestar a tu pregunta, esa mujer no es Sying, puede que sea su cuerpo y en alguna forma de su retorcida mente ella crea que lo es, pero eso es un cadáver viviente que sigue las ordenes de su amo, y te puedo decir que la chica que Clow amó jamás siguió las ordenes de nadie, si lo hubiera hecho no estaríamos metidos en tantos problemas.

-¿Y qué sientes cuando vez a Sying?

-Nada Tomoyo, aunque posea los recuerdos de Clow no comparto sus sentimientos. Es algo que pasó en otra vida y ya no tiene repercusión en esta, pero creo que también es aplicable a mi vida como Eriol Hiraguizawa, cuando veo a Kaho, porque a veces no puedo evitar que mi mente vague para saber si está bien, pienso que esa ya no es la Kaho de otros tiempos a la que tanto amaba, y de la misma forma yo soy otro. Creo que lo entiendes ¿no Tomoyo?

-Si lo comprendo- le dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y se separa de él un poco apenada. – perdón por contarte mis tonterías es sólo que…

-Descuida, puedes contarme lo que sea, tanto bueno como malo y no lo digo sólo porque seamos los únicos dos humanos en esta casa, aunque claro que puedes compartir tus preocupaciones con Kerberus, Spinel y Nakuru.- Tomoyo soltó una risita.

-Me apetece contártelas a ti, gracias.

-Bueno Darling ¿te gustaría ayudarme con las pociones?

-Yo no poseo magia Eriol.

-Para la mayoría de las pociones no la necesitan, sólo la paciencia y el sazón exacto. Las pociones es un arte Occidental que llevaba tanto tiempo como la vida humana, muy pocas necesitan algo de magia propiamente dicha, pero mientras me ayudes a hacer las mezclas, yo me encargo del resto. A menos que quieras quedarte a seguir llorando por un idiota que no lo merece- le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Sería un placer ayudarte- le dijo la amatista feliz de sentirse útil.

-Vayamos adentro, te apuesto que Spinel se nos unirá… si es que no está en algún duelo gamer con Kerberus- le dijo dándole la mano caballerosamente para ponerla de pie.

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto llevaba casi una semana tomando clases en la mansión Li. En un principio las clases con la señora Leeran le habían atemorizado bastante, pero pronto se sintió en confianza, ya que pese a ser estricta era muy amable y muy sabia acerca de las cartas, además de que la dejaba leer cosas muy interesantes sobre Clow. De igual forma había hecho su mejor interpretación como la novia de Shaoran, aunque raras veces lo veía, incluso Wei había comenzado a enseñarle esgrima puesto que el joven heredero estaba demasiado ocupado con sus obligaciones; ella intentaba comprender pero a veces creía que la evitaba.

Las hermanas Li eran muy buenas enseñándole chino, que era en lo que más se concentraban. Aún estaba lejos de hablarlo, pero al menos lograba entender algunas cosas cuando los ancianos se dirigían a ella, porque la mayoría se negaba a hablar un idioma tan vulgar como el japonés, sólo porque ella no entendiera chino.

-¡Sakura!- Fuutie la miraba intensamente con esos ojos color chocolate que tanto le recordaban a los de él.

-L-lo lamento, estaba pensando en otras cosas- se disculpó la japonesa.

-De eso ya me di cuenta ¿pensabas en mi hermanito?- le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-N-no… yo…

-No seas aburrida Sakura, si no nos das información sobre nuestro hermano no podremos molestarlo- dijo Feimei cruzándose de brazos- debes ayudarnos a cumplir nuestro deber de hermanas mayores.

-Bueno yo…- en ese momento Fanren y Shiefa entraron a la biblioteca

\- ¿Cómo va la clase?- preguntó la mayor.

-La acabamos de concluir porque Sakura no está poniendo atención- dijo Fuutie dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la castaña- Lo cual es comprensible porque la pobre chica no ha tenido un momento libre desde que llegó.

-¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta?- dijo algo insegura la japonesa.

-¿Es sobre cosas de mujeres?- preguntó Fuutie con los ojos brillosos.

-No- dijo la card captor apenada- es sobre sus poderes, yo me preguntaba si ustedes manejan la espada y los sellos al igual que él.

-Sabemos pelear, si esa es tu pregunta- contestó Shiefa- pero hasta allí se termina el parecido con Xiao Lang, nosotras poseemos el poder de un elemento cada una. Yo soy el fuego, Feimei es el agua, Fanren la tierra y Fuutie el viento. Nosotros ayudamos a nuestro hermanito a crear sus sellos; sin embargo, él al igual que tu pueden manejar la magia etérea, todo y nada. Nosotras estamos limitadas a un solo tipo.

-Eso debe ser grandioso. Es decir, es la magia más fuerte, la señora Leeran me ha enseñado mucho pero aún no soy capaz de controlar las cartas de los elementos sin el báculo, termino terriblemente exhausta y no logro que me obedezcan.

-Quizás algún día te mostremos nuestro poder- contestó Feimei.

-Se está haciendo tarde- Fuutie se puso de pie- tenemos cosas que hacer para el Consejo de ancianos ¿por qué no buscas al "cachorro"? Seguro le agradará que lo hagas.

-¿Buscarlo?-contestó la castaña poniéndose de mil colores- Pero quizás él está ocupado…

-Tómalo como una pequeña tarea, para probar tus habilidades de rastreo.- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras todas se disponían a salir

Li Shaoran se encontraba rodeado de libros y acostado en el viejo piso con olor a madera de la zona más antigua de la casa, esa que no había sido remodelada porque en algún momento condujo a la habitación del gran Clow Reed y su biblioteca personal. Recién había logrado zafarse de los ancianos y sus absurdas tareas y peticiones, y no podía dejar de pensar en cómo solucionar el embrollo en que se había metido al traer a Sakura a casa. De alguna forma todo había terminado tal y como había temido.

-Quizás debería dejarme de tonterías y decirle la verdad- dijo para sí en voz baja- después de todo ella debería entenderlo… pero no creo que cambien en nada su decisión…

-¡Te encontré!- el chico sintió un peso extra sobre sí y un par de ojos esmeralda muy cerca de su rostro, sin poderlo evitar el color se apoderó de su cara y su corazón se desbocó al sentirla tan cerca y verla sonreír mientras un pequeño rubor se contagiaba a sus lindas mejillas.

-Sa-sakura ¿qué haces aquí?- logró articular sin atreverse a mover alguna parte de su cuerpo y notando con una mezcla de encanto y terror que ella tampoco hacía algo por separarse.

-Tus hermanas me mandaron a buscarte, dijeron que sería una pequeña tarea. Sí que fue difícil, porque esta zona de la casa está muy escondida, fue como entrar a un laberinto.

-Podrías… apartarte… por favor- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, sentía que perdería la cordura si seguían más tiempo cerca ¿acaso ella no se sentía así?

-Lo lamento- le dijo aun sonrojada y acomodándose un mechón detrás de la oreja mientras buscaba algo interesante en que posar su vista.

-¿T-tuviste problemas con mis hechizos?- preguntó sentándose y mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados- este es mi lugar secreto y nadie lo conoce, tampoco pueden entrar.

-La verdad es que no sé a qué te refieres, yo no sentí nada. Sólo me concentré en sentir tu presencia como me enseñaste cuando éramos niños y busqué la manera de llegar a ti ¿acaso está mal que haya venido?- contestó un poco triste, ya que ella se encontraba profundamente feliz de verlo y estar a solas.

-No, está bien si eres tu- dijo resignado- veo que mi madre ha hecho un buen trabajo contigo si eres capaz de romper hechizos sin darte cuenta. Puedes venir cuando desees, aquí me escondo cuando necesito pensar o estar solo.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Esta parte de la casa pertenecía a las habitaciones de Clow, esto es lo que queda de su biblioteca, aunque la mayoría de los libros fueron trasladados a la biblioteca principal, he traído algunos aquí, no sólo que hablen de él, sino de hechizos o historia. Aquella solía ser su habitación- señaló una puerta al final del oscuro pasillo, que sólo poseía unas pequeñas ventanas casi llegando al techo que filtraban la luz que entraba- pero está cerrada, nadie ha logrado abrirla.

-¿Crees que guarde algo importante?- dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie atraída por la habitación.

-Me lo llevo preguntando mucho tiempo, honestamente no lo sé, como te dije ha estado cerrado desde su última visita.

* * *

¿Qué habrá en el cuarto de Clow? ¿Por qué nadie habrá podido abrirla? Gracias a todas por sus reviews, tanto los que puedo contestar como los que no xD he leido todos más de una vez cuando siento que la inspiración se me va, les deseo a todas un hermoso año 2016. Las quiero y muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia :3


	12. Chapter 12

*Personajes propiedad de CLAMP

* * *

La castaña caminó hacia la puerta con el chico siguiéndola curioso, de pronto sentía que la respuesta para ese misterio de la familia Li estaba frente a sus ojos.

-¿Hay algún hechizo que la proteja?- le dijo estando frente a la vieja puerta que los separaba de su presente, pasado y futuro.

-No estoy seguro, no hay nada peligroso si a eso te refieres, pero no hay forma de abrirla. Si tratas de usar magia esta se te regresa.

Sakura observó detenidamente la puerta desde varios ángulos y miró la cerradura.

-¿Han intentado con alguna llave maestra?- preguntó curiosa.

-Había una llave, pero cuando intentaron meterla esta rebotó de la cerradura, como si hubiera un resorte atorado pero no hay nada- dijo con duda al ver que una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de la castaña- ¿acaso dije algo gracioso?

-Nunca me has preguntado cómo capturé la carta Escudo. Ocurrió en casa de Tomoyo, no dejaba que abriera una cajita donde ella y su madre guardaban cosas muy preciadas para ellas, y como tu dices, la llave salía volando cuando intentaban abrirlo por medios naturales.

-Lo único que puede perforar a Escudo es la carta Espada- contesta el castaño mecánicamente- ¿así lo venciste?- la castaña asintió- ¿entonces debes usar Espada para abrir esta puerta?- ella negó con firmeza.

-Primero lo pensé así, pero luego recordé cuando fuimos a cultivar fresas ¿lo recuerdas?- esta vez es el turno de él para asentir- Nos quedamos encerrados y al final la profesora Mizuki nos señaló la respuesta, mi llave.- le mostró el colgante que llevaba al cuello- Estoy segura que esa cerradura es un primer intento o una parte de la magia que creo la carta Candado.

-Tiene lógica, pero entonces ¿porque las llaves normales rebotaron?- contestó el chino al entender la teoría de su amiga- conociendo a Clow usó más de una protección para su puerta. Creo que es tu llave la que la abre, y de alguna forma supo que algún día vendrías y quería heredarte sus cosas, al igual que las cartas, pero…

-Pero sabía que seríamos dos- contesta la chica pensativa, por la misma razón que encomendó a Yue para elegir cuál de los dos se quedaría con las cartas. Aquí hay un hechizo, no un guardián, pero al mismo tiempo está juzgándonos, creo que para abrir esa puerta necesitamos hacerlo los dos.

-¿Pero cómo? Yo no tengo una llave…

-Pero tienes una espada- declaró la chica- una que es capaz de usar las cartas. Si esto está protegido por una mezcla de Candado y Escudo, debemos atraparlas juntas- le dijo sonriendo- como en los viejos tiempos.-Shaoran asiente después de pensar un poco.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero ahora las cartas sólo te obedecen a ti.

-¿No recuerdas lo que dijo Espejo?- buscó en sus bolsillos a Espada, se la lleva al rostro y pega su frente a la carta, luego se la pone en la mano al castaño- Espada está de acuerdo, te obedecerá. Además si yo necesito la llave para abrir no puedo usarla para darle vida a la carta.

-De acuerdo- contestó incrédulo- Lo voy a intentar- llamó a su espada con el pensamiento, sin darse cuento, ya tenía la bola en la mano desde antes de decidirse- ¡Espada!- dijo lo más confiado que pudo, pero a la vez nervioso, ahora se sentía diferente usar una carta, porque ya no pertenecía a Clow, ahora era una carta Sakura y podía sentir la magia de su amiga corriendo a través de él, con sorpresa notó que su espada cambiaba un poco de forma y brillaba más de lo normal.

-Te lo dije- le sonrió radiante mientras lo incitaba a cortar el hechizo que probablemente estaba frente a ellos.

-¿Sólo debo cortar?- el chico sigue temiendo que no funcione, porque a pesar de todo no ve nada que deba ser cortado.

-Revélate.- dijo la chica en un susurro mientras el símbolo de Clow aparece bajo sus pies y una forma parecida a la carta Escudo aparecía frente a ellos- Ahora Shaoran.- el castaño se obligó a cerrar la boca y se lanzó a cortar la magia que lo separa de ese cuarto; pudo sentir la carta Espada vibrar en cuanto entra en contacto con esa magia, quizás demasiado parecido a sentir a Rho.

Cuando Sakura vio que podía acercarse, se encaminó y metió su llave en la cerradura sin ningún problema, en cuanto la giró ambos escucharon un crujir de bisagras debido a los años, luego empujaron juntos la puerta y vieron, para su asombro, una habitación apenas bañada por la luz ya que las ventanas se habían vuelto grises debido al tiempo pasado desde la última limpieza. De igual forma hay telarañas, y bolas de polvo, pero aún puede distinguirse parte del alfombrado. Hay una cama parecida a la de Sakura en el cuarto de la prometida del clan Li, pero lo que llama la atención de ambos es un escritorio con algunos libros y papeles amarillentos.

-Lo logramos Shaoran- la sorpresa apareció en su voz- en serio lo hicimos.

-Buen trabajo- contestó él acercándose al escritorio.- Sakura- dijo casi al instante en que toma algunas hojas y las sacude del polvo- creo que deberías ver esto. –ella se acercó y se quedó de piedra al ver que lo que sostenía el chico son algunos bocetos de las cartas Clow.

-Estaba planeando la apariencia de las cartas.

-No sólo eso, creo que este es su cuaderno de hechizos- le dijo hojeando un viejo cuadernillo que saca mucho polvo- ten te pertenecen.- le dedicó una leve sonrisa- ¿qué quieres hacer con el resto de los libros?

-¿A qué te refieres? Es tu casa y tu antepasado.

-Estar cosas te pertenecen, tu tuviste la idea de cómo abrir.- la chica miró a su alrededor pensativa.

-Si no te molesta, quiero que las cosas se queden como están. Quiero decir, no quiero que los lleves a la biblioteca, tu y yo podremos leerlos cuando queramos y si descubrimos algo importante se lo haremos saber a tu madre y tú podrás decidir si quieres que sea del conocimiento del Consejo, pero mientras tanto ¿podría ser nuestro secreto?- una mirada apenada se formó en el rostro de la japonesa ¿acaso estaba pidiendo demasiado?

-Estoy de acuerdo- contestó apartando la mirada al sentir que su corazón quería dominar a su mente- será un secreto.

Los card captor permanecen un largo rato leyendo los libros y apuntes del mago Clow, habían sacado los libros de la habitación para poder leerlos tirados en el piso, ya con ayuda de los sellos de fuego de Li, debido a que la luz se había ido hacía mucho. Sakura estaba absorta con los hechizos que Clow había seleccionado, todos para crear algún poder en general.

-Shaoran ¿el mago Clow también tenía magia neutra?- preguntó la ojiverde sacando al castaño de su lectura sobre hechizos ofensivos avanzados.

-¿Magia neutra?

-Tus hermanas dijeron que nosotros poseemos la cualidad de controlar todos los elementos y sus derivaciones; mientras que ellas pueden únicamente generar un elemento y controlarlo.

-Ah ya veo, te hablaron de eso- su semblante se mostraba reflexivo mientras apartaba el libro que descansaba de sus rodillas.

-En teoría, las personas como nosotros, que dominamos todas las magias pero a la vez no poseemos la capacidad de crear ninguna, no somos capaces de crear algún elemento en específico sin ayuda, en tu caso con las cartas y en el mío con mis sellos- la castaña asintió- pero podemos darle forma a la magia, como lo haces con esas aves y como lo hizo Eriol al crear a todas esas criaturas que tantos problemas nos dieron. Tu apenas comienzas a aprenderlo, pero cuando tu entrenamiento termine podrás darle forma a la magia y convertirla en energía que tenga o no forma.

-¿Tú también puedes crear pajarillos Shaoran?- preguntó curiosa y fascinada a la vez. Siempre le había encantado la voz de Shaoran cuando hablaba de magia, desde que eran niños, nunca lo había admitido pero siempre que estaba con él sabía que las cosas saldrían bien porque él lo sabía todo.

-No, la magia adquiere formas distintas en ese hechizo dependiendo de la personalidad que tenga la persona, es algo al azar.

-¿Y qué forma tiene el tuyo?

-Eso no viene al caso- dijo apenado mientras fruncía el ceño- Lo que quiero que entiendas es que Clow de alguna forma aprendió a crear magia elemental. Es verdad que los encerró en cartas, pero contra toda lógica él hizo lo imposible, y esa es una de las principales razones por las que se le llama el mejor mago de todos los tiempos. Antes creía que era posible hacerlo, que si estudiaba mucho y practicaba lo lograría… pero con todo lo que ha pasado… creo que él obtuvo ese conocimiento de la magia negra.

-Dijiste que la magia sólo es mala si la utilizas de manera equivocada. Si el hizo eso para algo bueno ¿por qué estaría mal?

-Mi madre te está mostrando como dominar los elementos sin el báculo ¿no es cierto?- ella asintió- es muy difícil aun cuando son tus cartas ¿verdad? Ahora imagínate crear fuego o tener control sobre la tierra que son los elementos más difíciles de dominar. Recuerda los problemas que tuvimos al capturarlas ¿en serio crees que alguien que no nace con ese poder la tiene fácil para poder dominarlo? Algo hizo o le hicieron para que él tuviera esos poderes, no estoy diciendo que su magia sea mala, sino lo que le hicieron para que la tuviera.- la chica se quedó pensativa un rato y luego asintió.

-Ya no has estado presente en mis clases de esgrima- comentó intentando apartarse del tema, aun le incomodaba que alguien pudiera sugerir que las cartas estaban hechas a base de magia negra.

-Le pedí a Wei que te entrenara por mí, después de todo él me enseñó todo lo que sé.

-Y lo hace muy bien- se apresuró a añadir- pero…

-¿Pero?

-Te extraño- le dijo quedamente mientras un rubor se apoderaba de su rostro- no te veo durante el día y rara vez comes con nosotros.

-Ya veo- le dijo mirándola de manera tierna- lo lamento, yo te traje a esta casa y te he dejado sola. Por el momento me es imposible darte clases nuevamente, al menos hasta que resolvamos lo de la barrera, pero puedes encontrarme aquí por las tardes.- le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

* * *

INGLATERRA

Tomoyo se había levantado con hambre, dio un par de vueltas en la cama y al notar que Kero no estaba pensó que seguramente ya habían desayunado sin despertarla. Se había dormido muy tarde porque se le había hecho costumbre acompañar a Eriol por flores, raíces y demás elementos de pociones que sólo podían recogerse a horas determinadas; a ella el cuerpo empezaba a cobrarle factura mientras él parecía cada día más revitalizado.

En los últimos días no sólo habían paseado por el bosque, también habían pasado tiempo junto al piano mientras Eriol tocaba tan bien como ella lo recordaba, algunas veces se le unía para deleite de los guardianes, sobre todo de Spinel, quien nunca la había escuchado cantar y pese a sus intentos de esconderlo, le fascinaba. Un par de veces habían bajado al pueblo más cercano a buscar provisiones, y en esas ocasiones terminaron en la iglesia local, donde tocaban un gran órgano de manera magistral, se habían quedado a las misas únicamente para escuchar a la mujer que tocaba y Tomoyo habría jurado que lo ojos del inglés se humedecieron, quizás por la emoción.

En otras ocasiones, ellos y los guardianes jugaban al escondite entre los árboles, en una casa tan alejada de cualquier otra cosa, tanto Spinel como Kerberus podían salir con total libertad y a Nakuru le encantaba corretear por allí y saltar de árbol en árbol con la jovialidad que la caracterizaba. A pesar de todo, la amatista disfrutaba cada minuto de estar en esa cabaña, con aquellas personas y seres que la hacían sentir tan viva y feliz hacía mucho no se sentía.

La amatista abrió el ropero y se puso un pantalón corto, unos tenis gastados y un suéter holgado a modo de blusón; tomó el diario de Clow que descansaba en su buró y salió. En cuanto puso un pie en la el piso de abajo un olor exquisito le llegó a la nariz y sintió su estómago contraerse y gruñir demandando comida. Se acercó a la cocina esperando ver a un Eriol con delantal y cocinando, como la mayoría de las mañanas, pero en su lugar se encontró con Nakuru, quien trataba de mantener a los dos guardianes felinos lejos de unas bandejas de galletas.

-Buenos días Tomoyo ¿tuviste una buena noche?- preguntó la guardiana al ver a la amatista en la cocina.

-Buenos días Nakuru, Spinel y Kero- el gato azul marino levantó una patita en señal de reconocimiento, aun no la aceptaba en su casa del todo, Kero le contestó el saludo de manera afable- Dormí muy bien, muchas gracias ¿y Eriol?- preguntó sintiendo que la estancia se sentía sola sin las bromas matutinas del inglés.

-Salió muy temprano, dijo que tenía que pensar. La verdad se le veía en la cara que no pasó una buena noche.

-¡Ruby- Moon!- dijo el guardián azulado dejando de pelear con Kero unos segundos para reprenderla- no tienes por qué decir esas cosas de nuestro amo frente a ella.

-¿Y por qué no? Si se llevan muy bien, él confía en ella y quizás logre averiguar más que nosotros. Después de todo sólo fuimos creados para acompañarlo, más no para entenderlo- la castaña se encogió de hombros mientras Spinel la seguía viendo con disgusto.

-¿Quieres desayunar Tomoyo?- Kero le había servido una taza chocolate caliente- ese sujeto lo preparó para ti, también las galletas.

-Es un lindo detalle- contestó sonriendo mientras aceptaba el chocolate que le pasaba el guardián y el plato que le había llenado la castaña. Caminó hacia el comedor y en vez de sentarse en la mesa siguió de largo hasta la sala y se sentó en la alfombra, comió algunas galletas y le dio unos tragos a su taza y empezó a leer en voz alta para intentar darle sentido a lo que por más que releía no terminaba de entender ya que justo a la mitad del diario las páginas ya no eran consecutivas, había logrado poner un orden, pero aún no se aseguraba de que fuera el correcto.

"En Hong Kong mis profesores me enseñaron ciertas reglas que nunca deben ser rotas a menos que pretendas condenar tu alma; justamente hoy, vi a un hombre romperlas todas frente a mi y mis hermanos de clan.

De todas ellas, la que más me alteró presenciar fue el asesinato de una de mis hermanas como un castigo no sólo para ella, sino para todos los que fuimos obligados a verlo, por intentar escapar de la hermandad. Fue inhumano, no tengo estomago para narrarlo pero al final, abrió las muñecas de esa pobre chica bebió la sangre de sus muñecas, él no es humano, ahora mismo ni siquiera sé lo que es. Cuando todo terminó vomité en repetidas ocasiones."

"Tse se acercó a mí y he de confesar que sentí mi cuerpo temblar y esa sensación de frio que abre paso al miedo. Su sola presencia basta para aterrarme y desear más de una vez estar de vuelta en casa. No soy creyente, pero si existiera un demonio sin duda él sería la encarnación del mismo. Me miró de arriba abajo y se rio de esa forma que te hace querer arrancarte las orejas, con tal de no escucharlo nunca más. Después de burlarse de mi demacrado semblante y mi reticencia de matar me dijo que soy un niño mimado, el heredero mestizo sin trono ni reina y que si en verdad quiero volverla a ver necesito volverme un hombre. Nunca creí decirlo, pero hoy por primera vez he pensado si en verdad es lo que ella hubiera querido."

"Lo hice, estoy maldito para siempre y mi alma ha sido corrompida; toqué fondo y vi cosas horribles en una realidad que se repitió incesantemente ante mis ojos. Es un dolor que ningún humano sería capaz de narrar porque no fue sólo físico. Y me pregunto si no me odiarás Sying, si cuando despiertes del sueño eterno podrás verme como solía ser o verás mis despojos, porque es lo que yo veo y quizás ahora comienzo a entender que esto fue un error.

Estoy maldito, yo y mis próximas generaciones, es por eso que agradezco haberme deslindado de los Li, porque no quiero arrastrarlos al horror en el que estoy y que por más que busco la manera, no sé cómo resarcir."

Tomoyo soltó el diario e intentó ponerse de pie, sintiendo una emoción cargada de miedo después de haber leído esas páginas. En su frenesí tiró el vaso vacío y se disponía a recogerlo cuando una mano se posó sobre la suya, sin darse cuenta Eriol Hiraguizawa estaba a su lado mirándola intensamente.

-Ahora lo sabes Tomoyo- dijo con voz grave.

-Lo sé. Él revivió a Sying y la convirtió en lo que sea que era… Eriol, pero para eso… para eso…

-Clow tuvo que tomar otra vida- asintió despacio- si Tomoyo. Eso no lo escribió en el diario, porque no tuvo la fuerza para revivirlo de nuevo ni en su mente, incluso yo no poseo esas memorias solo la certeza de que lo hizo. Para crear algo, se debe dar algo del mismo valor a cambio, es una regla de la alquimia, una rama de estudio de la magia.

-Pero Sying…

-Ella no es Sying, es un cuerpo que obedece al maestro de Clow, a Tse. Él lo engañó y Clow lo supo en cuanto la vio abrir los ojos, la magia no puede traer a nadie de la muerte, es sólo un cuerpo vacío que no piensa por sí mismo.

-El engañó a Clow- dijo firmemente Tomoyo- lo uso para que le devolviera la vida, para…

-Para crearse un guardián. Él quería crear un ejército de muertos vivientes, si usaba alguien que pudiera crear magia…

-Pero sólo tiene dos ¿no?

-Él le confió a Clow la manera de crear muertos vivientes con un alma corrupta en su interior, no unos simples cadáveres putrefactos. Tse jugó tanto con la magia negra que encontró la manera de crear guardianes, no simples marionetas.

-Y Clow creó de la misma forma a los guardianes ¿entonces ellos son cadáveres?

-No Tomoyo, cuando Clow se largó de allí se juró buscar un buen uso de ese conocimiento y así fue como se crearon las cartas y los guardianes, sin usar un cuerpo o pagar el precio de una vida mi antiguo yo fue capaz de crear vida separando una parte de su propia alma. Usó el conocimiento que Tse encontró en la magia negra para crear algo que pudiera combatirlo, pero él desapareció antes de que se crearan las cartas y los guardianes, fue sellado por alguien pero en el fondo siempre supe que sería temporal, que si yo había encontrado la forma de volver él también lo haría.

-Él quiere matar a Clow porque los abandonó. Pero no sabe lo que has creado gracias a…

-No creo que le falte mucho para darse cuenta, es por eso que agradezco que los guardianes no se hayan visto activamente involucrados en la pelea. Sin embargo, las cartas, Sakura y mi descendiente han sido expuestos y los usará para llamarme. Clow se volvió su mano derecha y lo abandonó llevándose todo ese conocimiento, en cuanto sepa que mi vida anterior hizo algo aún mejor que usar un cuerpo con limitaciones humanas querrá poseerlos, a los guardines, las cartas…

-Eriol, tú no eres el único capaz de crear cartas- dijo la amatista poniéndose pálida de pronto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sakura logró crear una carta con los sentimientos que profesaba hacia el joven Li. No poseía nombre pero apareció de entre su símbolo, nunca logró hacer nada pero…

-Sakura hizo algo increíble de manera empírica- dijo el inglés con un toque de orgullo que enseguida fue aplastado por su cara de preocupación- Sakura corre gran peligro, es un diamante en bruto si logra llegar a ella.

-Sakura jamás lo ayudará.- dijo indignada.

-¿Y si la torturan? ¿Y si toma de rehén a Li? Creí que entendías la clase de persona que es Tse, sabe cómo manipular los corazones humanos.- se sentó en el sofá más cercano al notar que sus piernas no lo soportarían mucho tiempo más.

-¿Y qué haremos Eriol?- preguntó la amatista exasperada y con un miedo latente por su amiga.

-No sé Tomoyo, creo que necesitamos planear muy bien nuestro próximo movimiento para que las cosas no terminen como…

-Como en tu sueño- dijo ella sentándose a su lado en el sofá- por eso saliste a caminar ¿no? Tuviste un sueño nada agradable ¿también posees sueños premonitorios como Sakura?

-No, en mi caso son pesadillas. Lo que yo veo puede ser cambiado, es la forma en que mi antiguo yo me avisa de las cosas que debo evitar.

-¿Algo malo le pasará a Sakura?

-No Tomoyo, es acerca de tu muerte lo que sueño desde hace un tiempo, y cada vez se me ocurren menos ideas de cómo evitarlo- dijo tomándola de la mano y mirándola con esos ojos profundos.

-¿Moriré? Pero él no ganaría nada con mi muerte, sólo soy una chica normal con cierto talento para meterse donde no la llaman.

-¿No te das cuenta de lo importante que eres para Sakura, Li y por supuesto, para mí? No me preguntes más Tomoyo, ya tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, ahora sólo necesito tu compañía en esta sala mientras pongo a prueba una vez más ese intelecto de Clow que todos admiraban.

* * *

Esa mañana Sakura había bajado a desayunar de muy buen humor. Llevaba un vestido color melocotón de tirantes y a la rodilla, en conjunto con unas sandalias café y un pequeño suéter gris. Ella le había dicho a Shaoran que se iba a esforzar, y de alguna forma un poco torpe lo estaba haciendo. El desayuno fue muy ameno ya que ningún anciano estaba por allí tan temprano, además de que Sakura se sintió libre por primera vez al no tener que cumplir ningún horario con nadie, al parecer todos tenían cosas más importantes que hacer y le habían dado el día libre.

-Shaoran- la castaña notó que se habían quedado solos en la mesa - ¿tú no tienes que ir con los ancianos? Parece ser que todos andan apurados con eso.-le dijo al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa a la mujer que recogía la mesa.

-Están buscando la manera de restaurar la barrera- contestó encogiéndose de hombros- yo sólo tengo algunas ideas que dudo que funcionen, así que los dejo que ellos busquen una mejor solución. Además, quiero que me acompañes a un lugar, yo también tengo el día libre.

-¿A un lugar?- preguntó curiosa.

-Sí, quiero que revisen tus manos.

Veinte minutos después se bajaban de un taxi frente a una mansión no menos imponente que la casa Li, con grandes abetos y un pozo en la entrada de la propiedad. El castaño se acercó seguro de si con la castaña siguiéndole los pasos. Al acercarse, ella pudo notar varias ramas de incienso alrededor de la puerta. Shaoran presionó el timbre y rápidamente una mujer mayor abrió, hizo una gran reverencia al reconocerlo y los guio hasta una sala grande donde había un joven practicando con la espada.

-Joven Li- se detuvo al notar la visita- no lo esperaba tan temprano.- hizo una reverencia y se acercó a ellos. Sakura pudo notar por su rostro que a lo mucho tendría veinte años. Su cabello era negro y sus ojos café claro, era más alto que Shaoran, pero eso mismo le hacía jorobarse.

-Lamento la perdida de tu hermano Keung, mi familia entera presenta sus respetos ante ti- hizo una gran reverencia a la que se unió Sakura.

-No sólo yo perdí un hermano, tu hermana perdió a su prometido y debo admitir que vi verdadero dolor reflejado en su rostro durante el funeral.- dijo con voz ronca.

-Ellos crecieron juntos, a pesar de que fue un matrimonio impuesto por el Consejo mi hermana lo apreciaba y no tenía ningún problema con ser su esposa.

-Y tampoco les presentaba inconveniente que el clan Wu tuviera lazos con el clan Li ¿me equivoco?

-El compromiso no fue idea mía o de mi madre y lo sabes. Tu hermano y mi hermana lo sugirieron y los ancianos lo aprobaron, no sé por qué te molesta.-contestó con el ceño fruncido.

-Tienes razón, lo lamento. Es sólo que… aun duele su pérdida. Perdóname por favor ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Quiero que revises las manos de Sakura- el castaño tomó la mano de la castaña y le mostró las marcas dejadas por el último enfrentamiento.

-Sakura ¿la nueva prometida?- dijo enarcando una ceja- soy Wu Feng, mucho gusto, heredera de Clow.- se inclinó ante ella y ella le correspondió- Y aunque agradezco el honor ¿por qué no usaste a alguno de tus maestros para que revisara estas marcas?

-Keung era un verdadero maestro de las runas, fue maestro de Jyang y ella es muy buena en lo que hace.- Sakura lo miró de reojo sin poder contener una punzada de celos al escuchar el nombre de esa chica- Él ha muerto, pero ella me dijo que tú eras igual o mejor que tu hermano en cuanto a las runas y su significado.

-Es bueno escuchar un halago así, ya que como sabrás, al no ser el primogénito no se me otorga ningún derecho, no puedo ser mentor de nadie, ni heredar nada… ah espera, ahora sí puedo. Pero es una desgracia que mi hermano haya tenido que morirse para dejar inválida esa regla que los Li impusieron sobre las demás familia.

-Feng ¿me ayudaras o no?- le dijo irritado, odiaba hablar con ese tipo que a pesar de su inteligencia sólo se quejaba de su mala estrella.

-Claro que si- tomó la mano de Sakura y le dedicó una sonrisa que no pasó inadvertida por el castaño- veo cierta variación del emblema de Clow- dijo por fin, después de examinar detenidamente, demasiado para el gusto del castaño, las marcas.

-Es mi emblema- contestó tímidamente la castaña- Yukito dice…

-¿Yukito? Casi olvido que eres japonesa.- la miró profundamente ante la incomodidad de la castaña.

-Él es la identidad…

-Es así como ahora llaman a Yue- dijo Shaoran tajante- él dice que es un sello de protección.- contestó malhumorado al ver que los encantos japoneses de su amiga estaban siendo usados involuntariamente con alguien más.

-Pues claro que lo es. No por casualidad está en el reverso de las cartas. Para la magia tan poderosa como la de Clow siempre se necesita una protección por si algo sale mal, así fue como creo su emblema, con símbolos orientales y occidentales para tener un mejor dominio. Lo que sea que haya atacado a tu novia fue muy poderoso, su símbolo se incrustó en la piel para frenar esa enorme cantidad de poder. Alguien más sabio y poderoso, sin ofender Sakura- le dedicó de nuevo una sonrisa galante mientras apretaba aún más su mano- habría desviado el ataque, quizás regresado a su creador, pero al ser tan inexperta, y sólo cito lo que he escuchado de los ancianos, no supiste cómo, y tu propia magia hizo una coraza que guardó esa magia justamente en la palma de tus manos. No es algo malo, sólo poder en estado puro que está allí, no puede dañarla si eso te preocupa Li, sólo es un poco antiestético.

-La magia que selló ¿puede manejarla como suya?

-Sí. Es algo similar a atrapar una carta Clow o lo que sea en lo que las hayas convertido. Lo sellaste, pero en vez de estar en un trozo de papel está en tus muñecas, y cuando lo ocupes se irá, no volverá a ellas. Pero temo que para que lo hagas debes tener un mejor manejo de la magia que hay en tu interior- le dijo soltando por fin las manos de la castaña.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó el castaño.

-Muy seguro.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, debemos marcharnos.

-Fue un placer joven Li, Sakura.- ella le dedicó una sonrisa antes de ser arrastrada por su compañero.

Esa tarde los castaños habían vuelto al escondite secreto para repasar los libros de Clow. Shaoran observaba fijamente a su amiga sin prestar más atención al libro que tenía en el regazo. Él siempre supo que ella era poderosa, aunque la envidia lo había poseído cuando eran niños y trataba de desmeritarla debido a los mismos prejuicios contra los que ahora peleaba con los ancianos, poco a poco aprendió a reconocer el éxito de los demás y sin darse cuenta él mismo se había hecho más fuerte porque aprendió a trabajar en equipo. Sakura era inteligente, si no lo hubiera sido muchas de las cartas seguirían sueltas por ahí, además tenía un talento natural para la magia, sólo que no había tenido maestros que se la enseñaran como a él y el hecho de haber abierto el cuarto de Clow no hacía más que confirmárselo y enorgullecerlo. Quizás, sólo quizás, si tuviera una oportunidad contra las demás prometidas. Él también la extrañaba, a pesar de haber tomado como elección propia alejarse de ella en la mansión, porque sabía que mientras más tiempo permaneciera a su lado, más y más difícil sería negarse que sentía algo por ella aún después de tantos años.

Sakura releía una y otra vez la misma página nerviosa de sentir la mirada penetrante del castaño. Llevaba tanto tiempo sobre ella que, distraída y todo, se había dado cuenta. Estaba feliz de compartir un tiempo con él, aunque estuvieran en silencio.

-¿Sobre qué estás leyendo?-dijo él por fin al notar que sus pensamientos se alejaban de asuntos mágicos y se centraban en lo bonita que se veía Sakura ese día.

-Hechizos de protección- contestó sobresaltada- e-es un libro que estaba en el escritorio de Clow, tiene anotaciones de su puño y letra, aunque no logro entender aun todas ya que están en chino hay algunas que me ha llamado la atención.

-¿Qué dice?

-"El TODO es mente, el universo es mental" y más abajo hay otro, dice "Todo es doble; todo tiene dos polos; todo su par de opuestos: los semejantes y los antagónicos son lo mismo, los opuestos son idénticos en naturaleza, pero diferentes en grado, los extremos se tocan; todas las verdades son semiverdades; todas las paradojas pueden reconciliarse."

-Son principios de la alquimia- contestó el castaño mientras le pedía con una seña el libro a la chica para corroborar su traducción.- Es un principio parecido al del ying y el yang, sólo que allí lo llaman polos.

-¿Alquimia? ¿Cómo convertir los metales en oro?- preguntó la castaña confusa.

-Sí, pero muchas de esas leyes alquímicas se aplican también a la magia. Clow hizo una de las siete barreras que cuidaban esta casa, lo más seguro es que aplicó alguna de esas reglas con un hechizo de este libro- dijo el chico pensativo.- ¿Sabes algo de Hiraguizawa?

-No, ni de Tomoyo.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué no me lo habías comentado?

-Hace un par de días me llamó su madre para saber si ella se había comunicado conmigo porque al parecer… ella y Eriol huyeron juntos en una relación idílica y fortuita- dijo citando a Sonomi.

-¿Hiraguizawa y Daidouji como pareja? No me lo creo, son polos opuestos, son…

-Son idénticos en naturaleza, son lo mismo- contestó Sakura seguida de una sonrisa al citar lo que acababa de leer.

-Bueno- dijo sin poder aguantarse la sonrisa al pensar detenidamente la situación- de alguna forma tienes razón, pero entonces ¿ellos están juntos? Bueno no juntos- juntos, sino… ya sabes.

-Eso parece, si no han aparecido deben tener una buena razón, sólo que me gustaría conocerla. Aunque ahora me siento más tranquila de saber que al menos Tomoyo está en buenas manos.

-No sé si las de Hiraguizawa lo sean, la verdad.- contestó cruzándose de brazos y pensando en todo aquello- ¡ah!- gritó exasperado- nosotros nos la hemos pasado estudiando e investigando y apuesto a que ese sujeto se está divirtiendo con todo esto y luego Daidouji seguramente planea cosas con su camarita- una musiquita los sobresalto a ambos y el chico rebuscó en su chamarra hasta sacar un pequeño celular.- Habla Li- dijo al pegarse el celular a la oreja con gesto de fastidio- ¿justo ahora?- miró a Sakura que lo veía con curiosidad- de acuerdo espérame donde siempre, voy para allá.- colgó y se incorporó.

-¿Pasó algo?

-No, las cosas están bien. Tengo algo que hacer y debo irme ¿te veo en la cena?- ella asintió- quédate el tiempo que gustes. Nos vemos en un rato- dijo y dio media vuelta.

-Con cuidado- dijo quedamente sintiendo esa estancia más grande y solitaria de lo que en verdad era.

La castaña pasó el resto de la tarde leyendo el libro de Clow sólo para darse cuenta que el libro estaba plagado de anotaciones sobre alquimia en hechizos que a simple vista parecían complicadísimos. Pasó la última hora antes de la cena en la biblioteca intentando leer un libro sobre alquimia. Cansada y con dolor de cabeza llegó a la mesa para cenar, sólo para darse cuenta que Shaoran aún no volvía y la familia no tenía idea de a donde había ido. Comieron sin él y ya se disponían a retirarse de la mesa cuando apareció en la estancia.

-¿Cenará amo Li?- preguntó la mujer que se había acercado a recoger los platos- preparé costillas de cerdo y…

-Gracias Fen, cené en casa del clan Zhao, con Jyang- dijo sin pensar y dándose cuenta de su error en el acto al ver la cara de todos.

-¿Estuviste con ella?- la cara de Shiefa mostraba seriedad- y dejaste a tu prometida aquí sola leyendo libros de alquimia toda la tarde y preguntando a todo el que pasara qué significaban la mayoría de las cosas allí escritas, bien hecho "cachorro".- dijo sin ocultar la molestia al final de la oración.

-Déjame tranquilo- contestó huraño.

-¿Y qué asunto te llevó a la casa de esa chica?- preguntó Fuutie mirándolo cautelosamente.

-No es tu asunto hermana mayor- contestó quedamente mirando de reojo a su madre que esperaba cualquier error de parte de alguno de sus hijos para ejercer su autoridad.

Sakura por su parte intentaba por todos los medios no salir corriendo a su habitación, había prometido no hacer escenas pero… su corazón parecía a punto de dejar de latir al escuchar que él se había ido con Jyang toda la tarde e incluso habían cenado juntos.

-Me voy a la cama- dijo la chica poniéndose de pie- Buenas noches a todos- dijo en un pausado chino mientras las mujeres la observaban.

-Buenas noches Sakura- contestó Leeran poniéndose también de pie, lo cual daba por terminada la cena- Xiao Lang ¿por qué no la acompañas a la habitación? Después de todo ya cenaste ¿o acaso tienes algo más que hacer?

-No madre- dijo sintiéndose pequeñito ante el mal disimulado enojo de su progenitora- iré a dormir. Vamos Sakura- pero la chica ya caminaba hacia las escaleras controlando con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de mandar todo a volar con sus poderes.

Estuvieron en silencio hasta llegar a las puertas y al ver que Sakura no diría nada habló el primero.

-¿No vas a decir algo?- preguntó el castaño molesto sin saber muy bien contra quien.

-¿Cómo qué? Lo nuestro es una farsa y es obvio que puedes irte con quien más te plazca- contestó quedamente mirando al suelo- es normal que elijas a una prometida sobre otra- se encogió de hombros haciendo un último intento de controlar su llanto.

-No es eso, yo- no tenía ganas de hablar pero tampoco de que ella creyera que había elegido a Jyang- ella es muy poderosa, entrenamos juntos muchos años y…

-Y yo no- contestó Sakura quedamente sin poder reprimir más las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar- Olvido Shaoran, no quiero escucharlo, me voy a la cama- se dio la vuelta y estaba por girar la perilla cuando el chico la detuvo.

-No es eso. Ella tiene ideas para una nueva barrera y estuvimos hablando de eso ¡no sé por qué te pones así! no pasó nada.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-No es lo que haya pasado o no- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas aunque estas volvieran a salir- ¿no te das cuenta? No me gusta que me excluyas ¿por qué no hablas de eso conmigo? ¿Por qué no compartes conmigo tus preocupaciones? Pensé que éramos amigos, eres al primero que acudo cuando algo me molesta o me preocupa y ya veo que a ti no te sucede lo mismo. Desde que estábamos en Japón a la primera persona que acudes es a ella, si es tan fuerte ¿por qué no te casas con ella y punto?

-¡No digas tonterías! Odio que te pongas así y malinterpretes todo como si… como si- se sentía furioso consigo mismo al ver a la chica llorando ¿por qué siempre todo terminaba así?- como si no confiaras en mí.

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti si ni siquiera sé que somos?- contestó sin poder reprimir del todo las lágrimas- sé que frente a todos soy tu prometida pero… cuando estábamos en Japón no hubo nadie que te obligara a besarme, y eso me confunde. Tú me confundes Shaoran, ya no sé qué somos, a mí me gustas muchísimo, tanto o más que antes- un leve sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas- pero no estoy segura si yo aún te gusto, a veces pienso que sí y otras, como ahora, creo que sólo estás jugando con mis sentimientos, y eso es muy cruel.- le dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Lamento que te sientas así, tienes razón tu y yo no somos más que amigos- dijo con la voz temblorosa y los ojos en el piso- siento que mi comportamiento y toda esta farsa te hayan hecho creer lo contrario y…

-Ahora dímelo mirándome a la cara- le dijo más valiente de lo que en realidad se sentía- cuando te me declaraste lo hiciste frente a frente, me dijiste que yo te gustaba. Sé lo difícil que es armarse de valor para decirle eso a alguien, quiero que ahora me digas que no has sentido cosas en estos meses Shaoran- el castaño negó con la cabeza y se metió a su habitación sin más, ella tenía razón, no podía.

Sakura había llorado bastante luego de eso, se tiró en la cama y abrazó su pequeño oso extrañando más que nunca su hogar, a su mejor amiga y sus guardianes. Las cartas la rodearon preocupadas y se sintió un poco mejor, pero no se calmó hasta caer dormida; lamentablemente fue un sueño corto. Las pesadillas la despertaron en medio de la noche y se levantó desorientada y con dolor de cabeza dándose cuenta que aún llevaba puesto el vestido. Mientras se ponía la pijama algunas imágenes del sueño le volvieron a la mente. Al sentir que era pronto para volver a la cama se acercó a la gran ventana y contempló las ramas de los árboles mecerse debido al viento, luego las nubes que empezaban a ocultar la luna y luego las estrellas, sólo para darse cuenta que comenzaba a reflejarse en el cristal, y que la luz se filtraba en finas partículas a través de ella.

Recordó de nuevo su sueño, que quizás no lo era del todo. Sus manos habían servido para purificar la energía que casi la mataba y si se concentraba podía sentir esa magia dentro de ella, vibrando, moviéndose. No había una barrera que los protegiera, y eso era un problema de gravedad que también le preocupaba; ahora mismo sólo esa ventana la protegía de los peligros de allí afuera. Había leído casi todo el libro, se había esforzado por entender los apuntes de Clow y aún nada ¿cómo sería capaz de crear algo tan poderoso como un escudo gigante sin dar algo a cambio ¿cómo? Y entonces notó que en su reflejo, sin que se percatara habían aparecido unas uñas alrededor de su garganta, justo cuando se dio cuenta de ellas estas se apretaron a ella.

-Buenas noches, elegida de Clow- dijo una voz masculina en su oído y el cuerpo completo de Rho se hizo visible mientras la chica escuchaba sus latidos desbordarse.

-Es la primera vez que apareces como en realidad eres- contestó la castaña intentando guardar la calma y mirando en el reflejo la sonrisa que se había formado en la cara de la criatura.

-Debo mostrar cierto respeto ante ti ¿no es así? Ya que al parecer tienes más utilidad de la que creímos. Ahora dime ¿por qué cuando usas tus poderes en mí, siento como si me llamaran? ¿Cómo sobreviviste al ataque de mi amo?

-Una sola palabra, Silencio- dijo la chica con la voz temblorosa y cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras una mujer aparecía frente a ellos, fuera de la ventana y se llevaba los labios a la boca, antes de que desapareciera el ser, tuvo tiempo de hacerle un corte considerable a la chica que logró mover la cabeza evitando una herida mortal y ganándose un feo corte en parte del cuello y la mejilla.

La castaña comenzó a llorar en silencio al sentirlo apartarse de ella, pero sabía que las cosas no habían terminado, al menos no por esa noche. Había sacado a Rho de su habitación ¿pero a donde lo había mandado? ¿Cuánto tardaría en volver? Debía actuar rápido, sin pensarlo más caminó hacia la puerta que la separaba del castaño, esa que no se había atrevido a abrir nunca y pensó en la reciente discusión; giró la perilla y se internó en el espacio masculino, no era momento de preocuparse por esas tonterías.

A la luz de la luna observó el verde que dominaba las paredes de la habitación, una cama aún más grande que la suya con postes decorados con dragones. A lo largo de la alcoba había algunos muebles como un armario, un librero, un gran escritorio y un sofá, donde se veía un manga que seguramente había estado leyendo antes de irse a dormir. La castaña se acercó lentamente, sabía que debía advertirle, prevenir a todos, pero ella no podía negar que ese chico le provocaba cosas y una de ellas era parálisis, la otra nerviosismo; y juntas en una noche de luna llena con un muerto viviente recorriendo la mansión, eran sin duda la perdición.

Sintiendo que el corazón le ahogaba tocó su hombro suavemente y antes de que pudiera hacer algo más el chico ya se había girado y la tenía acorralada entre su masculino cuerpo y la suave cama; mala combinación. Shaoran la miró sin ver, sus músculos habían reaccionado solos antes de que su cerebro despertara del todo, le bastó sentir el aliento de la chica en las mejillas para entender lo que había hecho.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí?- dijo sin saber cómo resarcir la situación. Y fue entonces cuando se percató de la sangre que ya escurría por el delicado cuello de su amiga y había empezado a empapar la blusa del pijama y la almohada del chico- ¿Quién te hizo eso?

-Rho entró y me atacó. Logré repelerlo pero sigue en la propiedad, debemos despertar a tu madre y tus hermanas- logró decir olvidándose por un momento de las mariposas que sentía en el estómago y algo parecido a electricidad que recorría su piel y concentrándose en el dolor que empezaba a sentir en la herida.

-Esto es grave- contestó el castaño poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a hacer lo mismo. Sin más palabras entre los dos, salieron de la habitación con paso firme rumbo al otro lado de la casa, donde dormían las hermanas y la madre del chico. Sakura se quedó de piedra a medio camino al ver un cuadro que representaba los cuatro elementos con dragones y entonces todo hizo clic en su cabeza; sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Lo tengo- dijo la chica mientras el castaño retrocedía para apresurarla- Shaoran, yo sé cómo hacer la barrera.

-Es imposible- le dijo con duda- sé que leíste los encantamientos de Clow pero es magia muy avanzada y…

-Shaoran- se giró a verlo con los ojos brillantes que contrastaban con la herida que seguía sangrando- necesito la ayuda de tus hermanas, voy a crear una nueva barrera.- ante la decisión de su voz el chico no supo que contestar, se limitó a asentir y apresurarla para despertarlas, junto a su madre.

* * *

Este es mi regalo de año nuevo :3 Gracias a todas por leer.


	13. Chapter 13

*Personajes propiedad de las Clamp.

* * *

Quince minutos después Sakura estaba parada en lo que ella creía era el vórtice de la casa. Las hermanas estaban paradas en puntos equidistantes de aproximadamente diez metros entre ellas y Sakura formando un cuadrado donde ella era el centro. Li Leeran y Wei se encontraban recorriendo la casa en busca del ser.

-Sigo creyendo que no funcionará.-comentó el chico tallándose los ojos con desgana, tenía sueño y aún se preguntaba por qué no había sentido la presencia de Rho.

-No lo sabremos hasta que no lo intente- contestó Sakura- pero necesito que mantengas a Rho lejos de mi o de tus hermanas hasta que termine el ritual. No puedo usar a Escudo mientras lo hago porque necesito concentrarme en otras cosas y…

-Sakura, mi madre me dijo que un no eres capaz de controlar los elementos ¿qué te hace pensar que podrás controlar los poderes de mis hermanas cuando no puedes usar tus propias cartas?

-Es la ley del intercambio equivalente Shaoran, yo no puedo dar mi magia porque esta debe volver a mí, las cartas siempre vuelven a su humilde forma, en cambio la de tus hermanas se regenera. – le sonrió con cansancio, se había lavado la herida pero le seguía doliendo y quizás necesitara algunas vendas cuando todo pasara.

-Sigo sin entender tu plan y te juro que creo que todo saldrá mal- contestó cansado- pero de acuerdo, yo te protegeré mientras lo haces, como siempre lo he hecho- le dedicó un atisbo de sonrisa- Buena suerte Sakura.

La castaña sonrió y con una señal de su mano las hermanas dejaron de mirar a su alrededor esperando que algo las atacara y se alistaron a las órdenes que esperaban, orando una última vez a la naturaleza para no matar a su nueva cuñada en ese experimento.

Sakura hizo aparecer su insignia cuando sintió al castaño lo bastante lejos de ella y recordó las pocas clases de la señora Leeran. Sacó las cartas de los cuatro elementos: Agua, Tierra, Fuego y Viento y las mandó a las manos de cada hermana, no sin antes susurrarles una orden, que era aceptada por ellas con un pequeño destello antes de partir.

-Espejo- dijo mientras la carta se hacía presente frente a ella para mirarla desde adentro, esperando a que le diera una orden-Gemelo- el espejo se clonó , pero en vez de aparecer a un lado quedó perpendicular- Gemelo- dijo nuevamente la castaña mientras se hincaba al sentir los primeros mareos de usar esas cartas a la vez, ni siquiera estaba segura de que la carta fuera a obedecerla de la forma en que quería, pero Leeran tenía razón, eran masa moldeable ante sus poderes. Ante sus ojos dos nuevos espejos detrás de los ya existentes- Aro- dijo mientras una cinta aparecía alrededor de los cuatro objetos encerrándolos en la misma dimensión, para abrirse poco a poco hasta cubrir a las hermanas de Shaoran.

La carta Espejo recibió una orden a través del pensamiento de la castaña que ya se veía cansada. La chica salió del espejo original y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, donde la obligó a meterse con ella. Al instante su círculo de magia brilló aún más y la chica apareció en los cuatro objetos, no como una ilusión, sino como una sola en cuatro lugares a la vez.

La carta Tierra reaccionó entonces apareciendo detrás de Fanren, quien llevó sus manos al suelo y de allí apareció un dragón formado por rocas en el que se enroscó la mujer saliendo de la carta, se impactaron contra el espejo correspondiente y en vez de rebotar crearon un puente de magia continua a los pies de la hermana, en el que Tierra pasaba de un lado al otro creando una secuencia. Después llegó el turno de Fuutie y la carta Viento, donde la chica hizo una pequeña danza con pies y manos para sacar a un impresionante dragón de ellas al que se unió la carta.

Shaoran miraba todo preguntándose cuál era el plan de la castaña. Notaba algunas referencias a hechizos avanzados y debía darle crédito por mezclar a las cartas con la magia de sus hermanas y purificarla para que ella pudiera controlarla. Justo en ese momento sintió una presencia muy nítida detrás de él, a penas a tiempo de esquivar el ataque de Rho, quien ya había saltado para quitarse antes de que el chico pudiera responder el ataque.

El ser le sonrió malvadamente y dio un puñetazo en la tierra. Espesas figuras humanoides comenzaron a brotar de ella. A simple vista no parecían ser peligrosas, pero a Shaoran le bastó un minuto para darse cuenta de su fallo de cálculos. Cuando se dispuso a embestir a una de ellas, una extraña boca en el estómago se abrió y empezó a succionar, si no hubiera sido por el oportuno abanico-cuchilla de su madre, las cosas habrían terminado mal.

-Abre los ojos Xiao Lang- dijo la mujer saliendo de la casa con Wei a sus espaldas y con el arma regresando a su mano después de decapitar al monstruo- No te precipites.

-No lo haré madre- contestó él distraídamente al percatarse de que Rho había desaparecido sin que él lo notara ¿qué pasaba con su magia?- Muy bien, veamos qué tan fuertes son estas cosas ¡Dios del trueno, ven!-gritó haciendo que el cielo rugiera con los rayos y la tierra se estremeciera con los truenos al impactarse en las bocas de las criaturas, que explotaban cuando alguno alcanzaba su estómago.

Por su parte, Sakura concentraba toda su magia en las palmas de sus manos, el único vínculo entre Espejo y afuera. La carta la miraba desde una esquina preocupada, los parpados de la castaña caían por ratos y le costaba mantenerse de pie.

-¿Por qué no usas el báculo?- preguntó la carta asustada de que la chica se desplomara en cualquier momento.

-Aun no. Fuego- dijo casi en un suspiro mientras las piernas le flaqueaban al momento en que Shiefa daba certeros golpes al aire y luego formaba un triángulo con las manos frente a su boca y comenzaba a escupir fuego junto con la carta Sakura, quien se enroscó en la magia proveniente de la chica y la intensifico para formar el respectivo puente con Espejo.

Shaoran había acabado con la mayoría de los seres, pero para su desgracia aparecían cada vez más y con más reflejos que los anteriores. Wei y su madre los mantenían alejados delas chicas, pero Shaoran sabía que Rho estaba planeando algo.

-¡Muéstrate Rho!-dijo el chico quitándose el cabello sudoroso de los ojos después de haber cortado a varias de esas criaturas que ya corrían a intentar traspasar el Aro que formaba la carta de Sakura y que nadie estaba seguro que aplicara contra las creaciones de Rho. Con un ligero "plop" el ser apareció frente a él con los ojos brillando de emoción.

-La heredera de Clow es lista.- dijo con ese extraño brillo- los cuatro elementos son los creadores de todo, lástima que no verá su hechizo terminado, antes la mataré.

-Tendrás que pasar sobre mí- gritó el castaño abalanzándose espada en mano contra Rho que hizo aparecer un torbellino de viento en su lugar y mandó a volar al castaño que sólo gracias a sus buenos reflejos logró cortar a la mitad, mientras giraba sobre sí mismo, a los seres que trataban de atraparlo.

-Esta casa-susurró Rho al ver a su alrededor y a la chica- su magia-. De seguro era eso. Siempre que estaba cerca de esa chica se sentía extraño, como si su existencia y la magia de la castaña se atrajeran la una a la otra. Pensó un momento en los fugaces recuerdos que a veces tenía de su anterior vida, de cuando estaba vivo, tanto él como Sying eran aquejados por esos intentos de recuerdos que sólo los confundían pues habían sido creados por Tse para obedecerlo, no para pensar, aunque sí, lo hacían.

-¡Nunca bajes la guardia! ¡Dragón de agua, ven!- gritó el chico sacando al ser de sus pensamientos y mandándolo a volar contra varios de los seres que seguían apareciendo sin dar tregua.

Li Leeran, Wei, el señor Chow y algunos miembros de la familia de Mei Lin y otros clanes, al sentir la presencia del ser habían comenzado a llegar encargándose de esas criaturas. Fuutie había sido casi absorbida por uno de los seres, pero el chico Wu, la había salvado en el último instante obteniendo una sonrisa de agradecimiento que él contestó con una reverencia, antes de volver a la acción.

Sakura buscaba las fuerzas de donde no las tenía para mantenerse consciente, estaba por invocar a la carta agua y no estaba segura de lograrlo. Pero entonces obtuvo una visión de todos peleando, y recordó su promesa de volverse fuerte y proteger a los Li, así como el legado de Clow.

-Todo estará bien- se dijo para infundirse ánimos- Clow jamás me habría elegido si no fuera capaz, además las cartas me están ayudando- sonrió mientras algunas lágrimas le escurrían- Agua- dijo la chica y Feimei comenzó a danzar de una forma más suave que su hermana Fuutie y con movimientos más ondeados para hacer aparecer un dragón de agua al cual se unió la carta Agua e hizo lo mismo que las demás, pero esta vez el símbolo de Sakura se hizo grande y llegó a los pies de las chicas que se mantenían concentradas en proveer de magia a la card captor.

Rho soltó una fuerte patada al castaño que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y se giró a ver el resplandor, de nuevo esa sensación en su estómago, esa vibración, era como si esa chica lo llamara, su esencia. Miró con interés y sonrió, conocía un poco de los elementos de ese hechizo, después de todo se lo habían enseñado siendo niño, aunque claro, con el tiempo supo que si usaban la magia negra todo se hacía más poderoso. Un golpe aterrizó en su mejilla y lo mandó a volar, al mismo tiempo escuchó como algo se rompía, su mandíbula quizás. Sintió un poco de dolor, pero se desvaneció casi al instante, pues la ira se había apoderado de él ¿cómo se atrevía ese "mocoso" a tocarlo?

-¡Tomate esta pelea enserio!-gritó Shaoran con la playera de dormir rasgada, los pantalones sucios y manchas de polvo en el rostro- ¡Deja de distraerte!

-¡Déjame tranquilo!-gritó con el rostro desencajado y comenzando a transformarse en un felino con los ojos rojos, era una pantera negra y con una línea de cabello blanco en el lomo-¡Muérete de una vez!- gritó al tiempo que lo embestía, el chico recibió el impacto de lleno debido a la sorpresa y el horror de ver un cuerpo humano contraerse, romperse, estirarse y estrujarse para adquirir la forma de un animal.

Rho intentaba morderle el cuello al castaño presa de un arranque de ira y confusión ¿por qué desde que había puesto un pie en ese lugar no dejaba de tener recuerdos? ¿Por qué recordaba tanto ese lugar si era muy niño cuando su creador lo había alejado del Círculo de magia? Además ese era su antiguo yo, no el Rho que disfrutaba servir a su amo, matar por él y que de alguna forma obscena también disfrutaba sentir que la magia de esa chica de ojos verdes lo llamara, porque le recordaba a él y a ella, incluso el mocoso que ahora intentaba matar le recordaba en cierta forma a su mejor amigo.

-¡Dios del viento, ven!- había gritado el chico con voz apenas audible. Debajo de él apareció un dragón enroscado en un tubo hecho de agua que le quitó a la bestia de encima, mientras él se empujaba con los pies hacia atrás y recitaba un hechizo en chino para encarcelar a la bestia, que poco a poco empezaba a convertirse de nuevo en humano, en una bola de agua.

-¡Libérate!- se escuchó por todo el terreno, haciendo que aquellos que peleaban se distrajeran por unos segundos para ver las manos de Sakura salir de Espejo y desprender unos rayos luminosos al momento que sus manos desprendían una radiante luz fraccionada en pajarillos que dirigían la magia de los cuatro elementos, las cartas habían vuelto a su humilde forma, hacia los extremos de la casa. Las marcas en sus manos se iban desdibujando con cada momento que pasaba.

-Está liberando la magia negra y la usa como si fuera suya- dijo Shaoran para sí asombrado y sin percatarse que Rho dibujaba en el agua ciertos trazos con sus uñas y una sonrisa se había ya formado en su rostro antes de decir algo apenas moviendo los labios.

Cuando Shaoran se dio cuenta de que el ser había aprovechado su momento de distracción para escapar ya era tarde. Lo vio corriendo hacia Sakura atravesando el cerco de Aro, tal y como ya lo habían sospechado los castaños y lo comprobaban en esa noche en particular, a veces las cartas y sus poderes en general no funcionaban del todo contra esos seres . Sin opción de pensar más las cosas, se puso de pie y corrió tras él con temor de usar su magia dentro del campo de acción de las cartas Sakura. El ser se lanzó contra Espejo con las uñas extendidas dispuesto a atravesarlo, con la primera estocada apenas y logró arañar la superficie cuando sintió el filo de la espada de Shaoran atravesarle el pecho; a Rho le bastó unos segundos para ver que las puntas de sus dedos goteaban sangre, podía matar a la bruja si continuaba atacando el espejo, de nuevo esa sonrisa se formó en su rostro y comenzó a luchar por zafarse del arma.

-Q-quieto- dijo el chico- aun puedes sanar pero deja…

-Estoy muerto idiota- le dijo girándose mientras negra sangre fluía de su boca y luchaba por desensartarse.

-No… estás sangrando…- el chico comenzaba a tener miedo, los nervios comenzaban a alterarlo ¿Por qué Rho no desistías? Con un ágil movimiento de su espada arrojó al ser hacia atrás y se apresuró a ponerle la espada en el cuello.- Deja de moverte- dijo el chico en un susurro mientras lo inmovilizaba con la rodilla, podía sentir que el ser peleaba por zafarse, pero al parecer la atracción de la magia de Sakura también le impedía usar sus corruptos poderes a voluntad, veía la incertidumbre en su rostro, aunque bien disimulado con la ira que experimentaba.

-Te pareces a él- dijo con desdén escupiendo más sangre- ¿por qué tengo que pensar en eso ahora? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Desaparezcan de una vez!- gritó liberándose de un fuerte empujón y corriendo hacia la castaña con las uñas por enfrente. El castaño no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo dos veces. Llevó su espada a la parte trasera del cráneo del ser, una vez que lo sintió firme contra su arma lo arrojó de nuevo al suelo, sólo para ver al chico aun sonriendo con ese brillo que le había visto en varias ocasiones esa noche en la mirada, que se apagaba poco a poco.

-Rho- no sabía que decir.

-G-gracias- .dijo antes de que un extraño brillo grisáceo emanara de él coloreando su cabello de negro y regresando a la normalidad sus manos. Poco a poco se fue consumiendo hasta que quedó un esqueleto que terminó volviéndose polvo ante la cara asustada del castaño que acababa de presenciar la descomposición de un cuerpo humano en menos de un minuto y de la forma más grotesca posible, miró su espada; aún estaba manchada de sangre, pero ya no era negra, sino roja.

El chico gritó horrorizado lanzando la espada con espanto, tan alterado estaba que no notó la cúpula que se había formado alrededor de la casa, a los dragones subir y fundirse con ella mientras el símbolo de Sakura se reflejaba en ella y después se volvía invisible. Ante sus ojos sólo estaba el cadáver de Rho desapareciendo una y otra vez, hasta que la voz de su hermana Fanren lo trajo a la realidad.

-¡Xiao Lang! Sakura se ha desmayado y la carta está volviendo a ser de papel.

Shaoran logró apartar un momento de su mente la grotesca imagen y observó que la mitad de Espejo ya estaba dentro de un remolino y la chica con esos listones rosas alrededor de su cabello miraba con desesperación hacia afuera mientras detenía a una inconsciente Sakura; Shaoran no llegaría a tiempo y menos sintiendo los pies de plomo como en ese momento. Si ella quedaba dentro… El castaño concentró todo el poder que pudo y formó un triángulo con sus manos, de ellas salió una energía verde que ante sus ojos se transformó en un lobezno que corrió hacia la castaña, atravesó la carta y cuando apareció del otro lado tenía a Sakura en el lomo y la aferraba de una manga por el hocico.

Todas las cartas habían vuelto a su humilde forma y la barrera había desaparecido del simple ojo humano, pero allí estaba. El canino llevó a la castaña hacia su creador y se la tiró en el regazo; el chico había tenido que hincarse aferrándose a la realidad donde Rho no aparecía y desaparecía una y otra vez frente a sus ojos.

El lobo aulló en cuanto vio que el chico le tomaba el pulso a la chica y se relajaba; respiraba. Entonces notó que había sangre en uno de sus brazos, donde seguramente Rho la había herido.

-Buen trabajo- dijo cansadamente al tiempo que el lobo echaba a correr con la cola en alto soltando gañidos de felicidad.

Fuutie y Shiefa se acercaron agotadas.

-Hace mucho que no veía a "pequeño lobo" Xiao Lang- le dijo divertida la menor esperando las protestas de su hermano, como siempre que tocaba el tema de que justamente su magia tomaba la forma del significado de su nombre; pero no hubo reacción, el chico no dejaba de ver la sangre de Sakura empaparle la sudadera.

-¿Está herida?- Shiefa se hincó a su lado preocupada al ver la expresión de él- no parece grave…

-Encárguense de ella por favor- dijo en tono sombrío ocultando el rostro entre el cabello- la recostó en el regazo de su hermana mayor- quiero estar solo. – se puso de pie y caminó de regreso a la mansión apartando a cualquiera que quisiera preguntarle algo. Una gran parte de los clanes de magia y ancianos estaban allí o comenzaban a llegar.

Shiefa tomó el rostro de Sakura.

-Fuutie, ve por nuestra madre, Sakura está demasiado fría.- la joven asintió y echó a correr en busca de Leeran, que se aseguraba de que todos estuvieran bien.

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente desorientada. Sobre ella estaba el manto de estrellas y la luna, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y se preguntó dónde estaba o qué había pasado. Un flashazo de imágenes le atacaron provocándole una pequeña jaqueca, la cual empeoró en su intento de incorporarse.

-Hazlo con cuidado- la señora Leeran le ayudo a incorporarse lentamente- ¿Te duele algo?- la chica se miró las manos desorientada y pese a que vio sangre en su ropa no logró sentir ninguna herida- Curé las heridas en tu brazo y las cortaduras en tu rostro, aunque aún hay unas pequeñas costras, quizás debido a la naturaleza de la criatura que los hizo.

-Gracias- se llevó la mano instintivamente al cuello y sintió el relieve en la piel. Vio que alrededor de la propiedad había algunas personas que conocía, ancianos y miembros de otros clanes que había visto algunas veces en la casa, todos inspeccionaban las huellas de la batalla o hablaban entre sí, se preguntó el motivo de sus pláticas.- ¿Dónde está Shaoran?- dijo al percatarse que a su alrededor únicamente estaba Leeran y sus cuatro hijas; Wei y Chow estaban a una distancia prudente de ellas, observando.

-Mi hermano- comenzó Feimei- pidió estar solo…

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó temerosa de que el castaño estuviera herido. Las cuatro chicas intercambiaron miradas y le contaron a grandes rasgos lo ocurrido poco antes de que el hechizo terminara.

Un rato después Sakura se encontraba frente a la puerta de su amigo. No sabía que decir pero sentía que no podía dejarlo solo ¿Dónde estaba Tomoyo cuando se le necesitaba? Era ella quien siempre sabía que decir en el momento correcto. Giró su cabeza violentamente de un lado a otro para despejar esa idea y tomó aire exigiéndose un poco más de valor esa noche, dio tres golpes en la puerta.

-Quiero estar solo- contestó una voz del otro lado de la puerta.

Tal y como Shiefa ya lo había intentado, el chico se negaba a hablar. Pensó por unos momentos en utilizar la carta para atravesar puertas, pese a que fuera una violación directa a la privacidad, pero enseguida descartó la idea; la señora Leeran le había dicho que con su magia de curación había logrado reanimarla y curar sus heridas, pero no podía hacer lo mismo con la magia, ese debía renovarse por sí mismo, como cuando te sacaban sangre. No podría usar magia en unos cuantos días.

Entró a su habitación y se cambió de pijama rápidamente, no podía dejar a su amigo solo, no después de que la había protegido. Puso su mano en la perilla de la puerta que conectaba ambos cuartos y se armó de valor; entró en la habitación con timidez.

Shaoran estaba sentado en medio de la cama, se había bañado y cambiado, aunque le parecía que aún tenía sangre de Rho, por más que se había limpiado. Apenas y había levantado la vista al escuchar a Sakura entrar, se alegraba de que estuviera bien, después de todo.

-Hola- dijo acercándose tímidamente- G-gracias por ayudarme.

-No hay problema- contestó.

-¿Qué ocurre Shaoran?- se acercó cada vez más preocupada por la actitud del chico- Es por… ¿por Rho?

-¡Lo maté Sakura!- dijo al fin elevando la voz y apretando las manos en puño- yo no quería pero…

-Shaoran- la chica se sentó a un lado de la cama- tú me dijiste que ellos no se tentarían el corazón para matarnos, como con tu abuela y…

-Ya sé lo que dije- contestó levantando al fin la mirada, con rastros inequívocos de que algunas lágrimas habían salido de sus ojos.- Pero hacerlo es algo completamente diferente, ese chico… me agradeció… él…

-Shaoran, Rho ya estaba muerto ¿lo olvidas? Era un cadáver viviente…

-Era más que eso… sangró Sakura, y cuando se desvaneció… la sangre era humana, era tan roja como…

-Quizás porque rompiste el hechizo que lo mantenía atado a su amo, por eso te agradeció ¿imaginas estar aquí cuando toda la gente que conociste ha muerto? No tener voluntad propia y…

-Ya sé Sakura- contestó desesperado- pero yo… le quité la vida, eso me hace…

-Me salvaste, Rho no hubiera pensado antes de matarme. Shaoran- gateó hasta él y lo tomó de la mano para que la mirara a los ojos- eres la persona más gentil y valiente que conozco, nunca harías nada malo a conciencia, lo liberaste de una existencia horrible, él te agradeció.

-Rho se había comportado extraño toda la noche, como si algo lo distrajera… él…

-Quizás estaba en conflicto Shaoran, me había estado preguntando si acaso él y Sying no recuerdan su vida pasada ¿cómo es que ella quiere matar a Clow cuando lo amo?

-Me dijo que me parezco a él- contestó quedamente al recordar los balbuceos de Rho.

-¿A Clow?

-No, no lo creo. Yo no me parezco físicamente a él- negó con la cabeza apretando con más fuerza las manos de la chica- ¿recuerdas que su modo de pelear es como el mío?- la chica asintió- tienes razón, creo que Rho perteneció al clan también y quizás conoció a alguno de mis antepasados, quisiera averiguar quién fue, ya sabes… él fue humano y yo…

-Lo descubriremos Shaoran- contestó la chica acercándose al chico y rodeándole con los brazos al ver que la mirada del chico se volvía opaca de nuevo, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos- lo vamos a buscar juntos.

-¿Cómo puedo ser un líder cuando el hecho de matar me provoca tal conmoción? quizás soy demasiado débil.

-No lo eres, eres una buena persona. Y eso debería ser la primera característica de un líder, te preocupas por los demás, y a pesar de eso, eres capaz de hacerlo si con eso salvas la vida de alguien- aflojó un poco el abrazo para ver al castaño a los ojos- Shaoran, vas a ser un gran líder y no sólo por tus habilidades mágicas, sino por la buena persona que eres- le dedicó una sonrisa que calentó el corazón de Shaoran y lo hizo latir con ese sonido que a veces lo ponía medio tonto, sin darle tiempo a su cerebro de objetar algo unió sus labios con los de la castaña y le dio un tierno beso que duró algunos segundos mientras la chica se quedaba de piedra, se sonrojaba, sentía que el corazón se le salía e intentaba corresponder el beso; todo al mismo tiempo.

-Me gustas Sakura Kinomoto, y al parecer, no importa cuántos años pasen, siempre será lo mismo- dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba y ella se quedaba en silencio, memorizando todas esas sensaciones, sólo unidos en un abrazo que poco a poco se fue aflojando mientras se quedaban dormidos.

-Y a grandes rasgos eso es lo que pasó- dijo Sakura completamente roja mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Me sorprendes Sakura- Mei Lin mordía distraídamente el popote del refresco que bebía con su amiga en el jardín de los Li. Una importante junta estaba ocurriendo dentro de la mansión y ni una ni otra estaban invitadas, pero no era como que les importara, necesitaban ponerse al día en noticias- no en cuanto a la magia, siempre supe que mi primo te eligió por algo más que tu linda cara. Sino por tu atrevimiento, mira que pasar la noche con el heredero de los Li… y no es como que crea que nadie más lo haya hecho, digo esa puerta no está allí sólo porque sí ¿no? Pero es que siempre creí que ustedes eran tan lentos y…

-¡Mei Lin! Sólo dormimos, te lo juro- le dijo la chica poniéndose del color de las fresas- él y yo… bueno nos besamos pero después de eso sólo fue el cansancio que nos venció y… yo no quería dejarlo solo, él se veía mal y tampoco me pidió que me fuera… y…

-¿Y desaprovechaste la oportunidad? Ay Sakura- puso los ojos en blanco- son tan lentos, ya es una proeza que se hayan dado ese beso ¿no es cierto? Y al menos ¿es más amable contigo?

-Bueno, sólo han pasado cinco días desde lo ocurrido. No nos hemos visto mucho porque ha estado intentando tranquilizar a los clanes, además de que aún le afecta lo de Rho, puedo escucharlo gritar a veces; cuando tiene pesadillas. Pero ha regresado a darme clases de esgrima- una sonrisa se formó de nuevo en su rostro, sin que el rubor le hubiera bajado aún- y eso ya es algo bastante lindo, me gusta pasar tiempo con él.

-Algo es algo- comentó Mei Lin antes de tomar un gran sorbo de refresco- Dijiste que tu magia se ha ido ¿aún sigue entrenándote mi tía?

-No se fue, sólo está débil y me recomendaron no usarla hasta que se encuentre bien nuevamente. No hemos trabajado plenamente con magia en estos días, la señora Li me ha enseñado algunos hechizos pero sólo los recitamos y memorizamos, también he leído mucho.

-¿Y sobre la barrera?

-Bueno, me preguntó la teoría que usé para los hechizos. No quise decirle sobre que abrimos el cuarto de Clow y esas cosas-una nota de pánico se notó en su voz- no sé si eso le asombre o la enfurezca. Pero le dije que había estado leyendo mucho de hechizos de protección y alquimia, así como el libro que le inventé había encontrado en la biblioteca. Al principio no creo que me haya creído mucho porque nadie nunca había encontrado ese libro con anotaciones del mismo Clow, pero luego dijo que quizás estaba destinado a mí, tal y como el libro de las cartas.

-¿Y no te dijo que eras increíble por hacer lo que ni los ancianos podían? Porque yo en su lugar mandaría muy lejos todo esto del combate de las prometidas y te casaría inmediatamente con Xiao Lang.

-Las cosas no funcionan así- le dijo con una gotita resbalando por su frente- ambas examinamos lo que creo que hice, pero sinceramente improvisé mucho, como siempre. A veces siento que es como si la magia me guiara, justo como aquella tarde cuando abrí el libro y desperté a las cartas.

-Quizás si- se encogió de hombros- la verdad no puedo opinar sobre esas cosas. Mira, allí viene mi primo con mi novio Kei, te dije que vendría a conocerlos.

Los chicos iban caminando hacia ellas. Kei era un chico alto con cabello negro largo y despeinado, llevaba una camisa semi abierta roja con una chamarra negra y pantalones de mezclilla con tenis. Le devolvió el saludo a su novia desde lejos.

-Lo encontré perdido en la mansión- dijo Shaoran con cara de cansancio pero un toque de molestia en la voz- supuse que se te había perdido a ti.

-¡No se me perdió Xiao Lang!- dijo Mei Lin enojada- lo invite a venir para que los conociera, a ustedes y a mi tía y primas. En mi casa ya lo conocen pero…

-Y escoges el día en que todos los ancianos están en casa, buena idea- dijo Shaoran con desgana.

-Deberían hacerse a la idea de que no toda la descendencia de todos los clanes tenemos poderes mágicos.

-Oye…

-Kei lo sabe, no voy a mentirle sobre lo que es mi familia- Kei le dedicó una sonrisa a su novia, pero se mantuvo al margen, igual que Sakura.

-Haz lo que quieras Mei Lin, no puedo con un problema más- dijo sirviéndose refresco de la jarra que había en la mesa.

-Pues eso haré- le sacó la lengua molesta- ¿acaso tienes celos de hermano mayor?

-En lo absoluto, "las escandalosas" han apagado cualquier clase de celos que pueda sentir por otro hombre- le dijo con una cara que mostraba lo contrario.

-Como sea, Kei, creo que ya conociste a mi primo cascarrabias, Li Xiao Lang, y ella es su novia Sakura Kinomoto. Chicos, él es mi novio Kei Min Ho.- los castaños se sonrojaron al escuchar las palabras de Mei Lin, mientras esta se reía por un lado, eran tan lentos.

-He escuchado mucho de ti Li, eres un gran amigo de Mei Lin.

-Crecimos juntos- dijo sin mucho ánimo de recordarlo en serio.

-Dice que tú y yo seriamos buenos amigos. A mí también me gusta mucho leer mangas- al escuchar eso el chico le puso atención, y a los pocos minutos ya estaban enfrascados en una plática sobre el último tomo de un manga que ambos seguían desde hace años.

Sakura captó la mirada de Mei Lin y con sólo mover los labios le preguntó por qué había dicho que ellos eran novios, cuando en realidad ni ella sabían qué eran fuera de la casa de los Li.

-Porque se besaron y durmieron juntos- le dijo gesticulando con impaciencia ¿no era obvio?

-Pero eso fue un momento de debilidad, digo…

-Sólo disfruta las circunstancias Sakura, para mi eres la novia de mi primo y nada ni nadie, ni siquiera tú, me va a convencer de lo contrario- le dijo apenas moviendo los labios y cruzándose de brazos dando por terminada esa comunicación por mímica.

-¿Decías algo Mei Lin?- preguntó Shaoran mirándola de reojo sin entender el mensaje.

-Ah, sólo me preguntaba a qué arreglo llegaste con los ancianos- le dijo fingiendo inocencia mientras Sakura soltaba el aire, si el castaño se enteraba que alguien sabía sobre su beso… bueno seguramente no le agradaría.

-Juro que mi primera orden como líder será destituir a Xen- dijo soltando un gran suspiro y frunciendo el ceño.- Dijo que el que Sakura creara una barrera no significa nada y no la pone por encima de las demás prometidas ¿no te parece absurdo?

-Así ha siempre Xen- contestó Mei Lin sin ánimos, ese hombre le caía mal desde que tenía memoria.

-Aunque esta vez, los otros clanes mostraron un poco de apoyo a Sakura- la aludida abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida- algunos te vieron durante el hechizo, y se los contaron a los demás, y los que no te vieron lo sintieron, están sorprendidos y agradecidos.

-Lo estás haciendo bien Sakura.- Mei Lin la animo con los pulgares arriba provocándole una sonrisa.

-¿Pusieron fecha para el combate?- Sakura había sido informada esa mañana que ese sería uno de los temas a tratar en la reunión.

-Xen insistía en que fuera la próxima semana como estaba planeado, pero todos los demás ancianos estuvieron de acuerdo en postergar esa decisión al menos un mes para darte tiempo a que renueves tu magia, ya que sería injusto. La chica respiró con tranquilidad, le preocupaba que la mandaran a pelear sirviéndose únicamente de la espada de madera con la que entrenaba.

-Hasta que hacen algo inteligente los ancianos.

-¡Mei Lin!

-¿Qué? Es la verdad Xiao Lang.

Esa noche Sakura observó que la mesa estaba puesta para todos los líderes de clanes y ancianos, seguramente le preguntarían cosas y le pedirían que narrara una y otra vez lo sucedido en chino o en un japonés mal pronunciado que sólo la confundiría y la pondría más nerviosa.

-En realidad no quieres cenar con ellos ¿verdad?- Fuutie apareció detrás de ella con unas sonrisa.

-No, ellos me dan miedo- le dijo la castaña- además no veo a Shaoran por ningún lado.

-Él no cenará, ya sabes que no lo hace desde entonces, tiene sus ventajas ser el líder ¿no?- la esmeralda asintió- ¿por qué no vas con él? Puedes llevarle la cena, no está nada bien que se malpase.

-Pero yo no tengo autorización para saltarme la cena. Tu madre se molestará conmigo y…

-No lo creo- contestó la china- puede que mi madre parezca estricta, pero es sólo porque debió criarnos sin ayuda de papá, ella te aprecia bastante, si no, no te estaría entrenando. Anda ve, yo les diré que te sentiste cansada de pronto y te disculpaste por no poder acompañarnos.

-¿Segura que está bien?

-Yo te doy permiso- afirmó - pero a cambio, debes hacer algo por mí.

-¿Qué es?

-Molesta a mi hermanito por mi ¿ok?- le guiñó un ojo y le hizo una seña para que se marchara.

Sakura tocó dos veces la puerta del estudio del líder, al escuchar una invitación para entrar, hizo equilibrio para abrir la puerta y no tirar la gran bandeja de comida que llevaba, aunque la señora Feng se había ofrecido a ayudarla, ella se había negado.

Cuando Shaoran la vio entrar con la charola se apresuró a ayudarla y colocarla en un lado del escritorio.

-¿Estabas ocupado?-preguntó mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad, era la primera vez que entraba.

-No, sólo quería estar solo- dijo suavizando el gesto y relajándose.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- la chica hizo además de dar media vuelta pero el chico la tomó del brazo, para después soltarla, apenado.- ¿O puedo acompañarte en tu soledad?

-Si me acompañas ya no estaré solo- dijo sonriendo ante el comentario de la chica y su posterior puchero al darse cuenta del error- pero quédate, sólo no quería ver a ningún anciano o líder o nadie, pero tú eres la excepción.

-Gracias. Te traje algo de comer- quitó la tapa de la charola y el olor a comida llenó la habitación- la señora Feng nos sirvió un poco de todo- le pasó un plato y un par de palillos chinos para que se sirviera al gusto.

-Osea que ya tenías planeado cenar conmigo- levantó una ceja.

-Es que no quiero cenar con todos los demás. No lo tomes a mal pero…

-Oh no, lo comprendo. Yo tampoco quiero cenar con ellos, ni verlos, ni nada la mayor parte del tiempo.- se había servido arroz, tallarines y carne con verduras mientras invitaba a la chica a hacer lo mismo.

-Hoy hablé con Yukito- dijo mientras terminaba de servirse- y se preocupó por mí. Me dijo que en Tomoeda no ha vuelto a pasar nada, saben que nos fuimos.- el castaño asintió- él quería venir y yo lo extraño- el ceño del chico se frunció- pero le dije que no, que lo llamaré cuando lo necesite.

-¿No quieres traerlo?

-Si el viene, mi hermano vendrá con él, y aun no creo poder protegerlo.

-Yo creo que nos has protegido a todos con la barrera…

-También hay algo que debo decirte sobre eso- el chico la animo a continuar- he pensado en todo lo que hice, en realidad quería escribirlo o algo por el estilo por si se necesita en un futuro y me di cuenta de una debilidad, algo en lo que no pensé.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-La barrera nos cubre de ataques desde el exterior, todo lo que lancen se les rebotará, pero si encuentran la manera de colarse, de alguna forma, estaremos encerrados con ellos- el castaño asintió comprendiendo que la barrera no era infalible.

-Por eso había siete barreras ¿no? Cada una cubriendo las fallas de la anterior, yo…

-Ya hiciste bastante, y te lo agradezco. Deja que yo me preocupe por lo que haremos si eso pasa ¿de acuerdo?- la castaña asintió y empezó a comer.

-Solo… solo no vayas con Jyang, por favor- le dijo con la mirada gacha sorprendiendo al chico.

-No lo haré, descuida- le dedicó una sonrisa- haré lo que tú y me pondré a estudiar lo que Clow dejó para nosotros.- ambos se miraron y siguieron comiendo.

-Feimei me dijo que la forma que toma tu magia es un lobo- dijo después de un rato, el chico se puso serio ante el comentario- y que así me salvaste de quedar dentro de Espejo.

-No es un lobo, es un lobezno- dijo secamente jurando venganza contra sus hermanas- es decir…

-Xiaolang- dijo la chica entendiendo la broma de pronto- eso quiere decir tu nombre ¿no es cierto? Pequeño lobo.

-Sí, vamos búrlate.

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-Porque soy un líder, un guerrero y mi magia va y toma la forma de un cachorro-su expresión mostraba una mezcla de impaciencia, enojo y decepción.

-Yo creo que es algo muy lindo. Los lobos son muy interesantes, aunque nunca he visto ninguno más que en los libros de mi padre y en la televisión. Mi padre me contó una vez que en los antiguos pobladores de América del norte solían dividirse en clanes regidos por un animal, los más sabios y valientes eran los del clan del Lobo, porque conocían el bosque muy bien, siempre cazaban en manada y respetaban a la madre naturaleza. Había una leyenda entre ellos, la de un chico que fue amamantado por una loba y vivió sus primeros tres meses en la guarida de unos lobeznos porque su madre biológica murió y su padre no sabía cómo alimentarlo, por eso le pidió ayuda a la criatura de su clan- los ojos de la chica brillaban al relatar esa historia, algo que encantó al castaño, tanto como lo que escuchaba- el chico creció y perdió a su padre a manos de un oso diabólico, que había sido creado por un brujo malo, quien encerró almas de demonios en el cuerpo de esa pobre criatura, con su verdadero espíritu atrapado entre tantas almas perversas. El chico, al quedar solo se encuentra con un pequeño lobezno al que la creciente del río acaba de dejar huérfano y hace amistad con él, sólo para darse cuenta que puede hablar la lengua de los lobos, como regalo de la criatura de su clan para poder vencer al oso antes de que este destruya a todos los clanes. Al final, el chico vence, pero debe alejarse de los humanos y formar su propia manada con su lobo, porque es el último humano que escuchó verdaderamente a los animales y a la naturaleza. El ultimo vínculo de la humanidad con el reino animal.

-Es una historia muy linda- comentó Shaoran observándola fascinado- aunque temo que yo no puedo hablar con los lobos- le dijo sonriendo.

-No hablo de eso, es sólo una leyenda, no me refería a…

-Lo entiendo- le dedicó una sonrisa- gracias por compartirla conmigo.

-¡Shaoran!- dijo con los ojos brillantes- Lo que le paso a ese oso ¿no te recuerda a Sying y Rho? Quizás su verdadera alma si este perdida entre toda la magia negra, por eso Rho se desconcertó al ver algo que le resultara familiar. Y al igual que en la historia, tu liberaste su alma, dejándolo descansar, el chico lobo- le dijo en un intento de molestarlo tal y como la hermana le había pedido.

-Creo que tiene sentido, la magia negra tiene muchos de existir, desde siempre, creo yo. Gracias por subirme el ánimo- le sonrió mientras la chica le correspondía la sonrisa, amaba que sonriera para ella.- Creo que debo aprender a aceptar la forma que toma mi magia.

-¿Habrías querido que tomara una forma específica?

-Un dragón- le dijo sin pensarlo.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Mi padre se llamaba Xiao Long, Xiao es pequeño y long…

-Es dragón- le dijo la chica mostrando que había aprendido cosas.

-Así es, mis hermanas tienen ataques con esta forma, como lo viste, y mis sellos… no sé, pensé que así podría sentir a mi padre más cerca.

-No creo que tu padre este lejos sólo porque tienes aun lobo en vez de un dragón. Mi madre murió cuando tenía tres, casi no la recuerdo, pero siempre está muy presente en mi casa por las fotos que papá tiene de ella y las historias que nos cuenta- el castaño asintió al recordar las fotos de la mujer que estaba siempre en la casa y que incluso él había comenzado a dejar comida o flores a manera de respeto. Cuando empecé a tener magia, tenía la esperanza de poder verla o hablar con ella; pero hasta ahora nunca ha sucedido- el castaño asintió.- Touya me dijo que él podía verla y hablar con ella, que en realidad, andaba por la casa muy seguido y se quedaba cuidándome cuando enfermaba. Al principio me enojé porque nunca me lo dijo, aunque sé que quizás era porque sabe de mi miedo a los fantasmas, pero luego lo entendí. Mi mamá jamás ha dejado que yo la vea, aunque podría hacerlo, y no es porque no me quiera o no esté conmigo, es porque quizás si la veo, ya no querría dejarla ir y buscaría cualquier oportunidad para seguir hablando con ella, porque yo no tengo muchos recuerdos de ella; pero eso no significa que mi mamá no este conmigo. Creo que es lo mismo con tu padre, él está siempre contigo aunque no sea con la forma de un dragón, puede ser que ni siquiera tenga una forma o no lo veas, él está allí.- le dijo la chica mientras él asentía.

-Tienes razón- dijo soltando el aire- aunque no es gracioso que mi magia tome la forma de mi nombre- dijo recordando las burlas de sus hermanas.

-Bueno, si mis aves en vez de aves fueran el significado de mi nombre, serían un enorme árbol con flores rosadas, y creo que eso no sería nada atemorizante- comenzó a imaginárselo- y tampoco serían de mucha ayuda… quizás los pétalos volaran… pero no, no sería muy práctico. En cambio un lobo puede moverse y salvarme de quedar atrapada, a mí me gusta.

-Si lo ves de ese modo.- contestó más convencido de lo que quería admitir, bueno si a ella le gustaba, daba igual que fuera el animal que fuera.

Sakura despertó ese sábado más enérgica que de costumbre. Poco más de dos semanas habían pasado desde que había puesto la barrera y aunque no se sentía agotada, había días en que levantarse de la cama se le antojaba dificilísimo, y si no fuera porque escuchaba a Shaoran alistarse del otro lado de la puerta, se habría reportado enferma para volver a dormir hasta que desapareciera fundida por las cobijas.

Los fines de semana los tenía libres de lecciones mágicas, de idiomas y de esgrima. En general pasaba todo el rato con Wei que intentaba enseñarle artes marciales a una pacifista ya no tan convencida. Shaoran pasaba esos dos días metido en su propio entrenamiento, iban chicos de otros clanes para ayudarle con su técnica, o bien profesores para enseñarle algo nuevo. La señora Li y sus hijas, le habían pedido prestado el libro de hechizos de Clow para buscar una forma de hacer más fuerte la barrera, en un principio la castaña estaba dudosa en prestarles el libro ya que trabajarían en conjunto con otros clanes y ancianos con habilidad para los hechizos; al final había cedido puesto que reconocía que debía confiar en su maestra.

Abrió las cortinas y la ventana para respirar aire fresco y su mirada se posó en un pesado sobre que había llegado el día anterior desde Egipto. En él había varias hojas amarillentas con la pulcra caligrafía de su padre relatándole las aventuras que había vivido en la excavación. Al parecer habían encontrado una nueva cámara que llevaba a las momias de varios halcones en muy buen estado. La chica había releído esa carta durante todo el día puesto que hablar con su padre era difícil debido a que no había señal en el campamento donde se quedaban. Desde que estaba en China, sólo la había llamado dos veces, cuando habían ido en camellos a la ciudad más cercana y había logrado conseguir un teléfono para llamar a Tokio y después a Hong Kong, ya con el teléfono que le había proporcionado Yukito.

Junto a la carta, su padre había mandado muchas fotos de las tumbas, las cámaras, las pirámides y sus compañeros de expedición, pero estas habían ido a terminar a las manos del castaño, ya que la carta le había sido entregada cuando terminaba su clase de esgrima con él; Sakura había abierto la carta y sacado el contenido completo mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción al saber algo de su padre y lo feliz que era. Shaoran había intentado darle su espacio, pero la curiosidad lo había dominado y poco a poco se había acercado a ella hasta poder echar una ojeada por la espalda de la chica, que pronto se sintió extraña debido a lo pesada que era la mirada del chico. Al final le había dicho si quería verlas, ella sólo quería una donde su padre posaba junto a uno de los sarcófagos. El chico agradeció y corrió con ellas a la biblioteca para buscar información sobre la expedición y la civilización egipcia.

Sakura rio al recordar al chico, pensar que algo tan simple pudiera emocionarlo tanto la hacía feliz, en cierta forma, le recordaba a su padre. Con la carta llegó una caja que contenía un hermoso collar y cuatro pulseras, regalo para la madre y las hermanas Li por la amabilidad con la que habían tratado a su hija, así como una pequeña nota dirigida a la matriarca del clan.

La chica ya tenía escrita la contestación para su padre, aunque no tenía fotos que mostrarle ¿dónde estaba nuevamente Tomoyo cuando se necesitaba a un genio de la fotografía y la edición del video? Probablemente disfrutando de la relación idílica y rebelde con Eriol Hiraguizawa, como bien lo exponía Sonomi cada vez que llamaba a Sakura para saber si tenía alguna noticia de su hija. Una carcajada se escapó de la garganta de la castaña mientras sacaba de su cajón el sobre, quería mandarlo cuanto antes, pero recordó que Chow y Wei habían viajado la noche antes a hacer un encargo de Li Leeran a Filipinas y probablemente, no volverían hasta el lunes.

-Bueno, tengo el día libre, no tiene nada de malo que vaya a dejarla personalmente al correo ¿o sí?- dijo la chica emocionada de salir de su encierro a disfrutar por primera vez desde que llegara.

Media hora más tarde se adentraba por los jardines de la mansión hasta que vio lo que buscaba. Shaoran estaba sin camisa y con un pantalón suelto enfrentándose a cinco chicos a la vez. Ella se sentó en la sombra de un árbol y lo admiró, dejó pasar su bien formado cuerpo porque sentía que le daría un golpe de calor si pensaba mucho en eso y se dedicó a estudiar sus movimientos cortos y precisos, nunca precipitados; como solía recalcar siempre Wei. Sus saltos eran gráciles y sus patadas poderosas, más de una vez el chico al que golpeaba debía abandonar el combate para que entrara alguien más a sustituirlo al no poder ponerse nuevamente de pie. Sakura estudió con ojo crítico los movimientos de todos, ellos no lo notaban, pero Shaoran hacía que lo siguieran formando una espiral y haciéndolos chocar entre ellos; cuando llegó al centro de la misma se paró de manos y giró las piernas que patearon a cada uno en el pecho, tirándolos.

-Se acabó- contestó el chico limpiándose el sudor con la muñeca- estuvieron bien.

-Usted estuvo increíble joven Li- contestó un chico con cabello color paja y pecas, con los ojos enmarcados por gruesas gafas.

-Gracias Xue-Fang, tú también has mejorado.- le concedió el chico, y de pronto sus ojos le prestaron únicamente atención a Sakura, que se había acercado.- Sakura, pensé que dormirías hasta la hora de la comida- le dijo serio.

-Me siento mejor- le dijo haciendo un puchero al ver que la estaba molestando por dormir tanto los últimos días.- No voy dormir tanto de por vida.

-Me alegra oírlo.- le dijo mostrándole un atisbo de sonrisa que Xue-Fang nunca le había visto y estuvo tentado a preservar por medio de una fotografía, pero en seguida, hasta el se perdió en los ojos esmeralda de la chica.

-¿Sakura Kinomoto?- dijo el chico que no parecía tener más de quince años- la sucesora de Clow Reed.

-Dejémoslo en Sakura- contestó ella con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Soy Rong Xue-Fang, he leído todo sobre las cartas, y he cuestionado a la señorita Mei Lin sobre usted, es un honor conocerla al fin- hizo una gran reverencia de 90°- yo sé que usted le ganará a todas las otras prometidas, no tienen oportunidad contra la carta Fuego y el gran Kerberus ¿es tan imponente como se habla de él? Por cierto donde está- dijo el chico emocionado, mientras hablaba atropelladamente y esperaba verlo aparecer de alguna parte en cualquier momento.

-De vacaciones en Inglaterra, con la reencarnación de Clow- le dijo callándose que en realidad más que un Kerberus, la gran bestia guardiana era un peluche llamado Kero que se estaba poniendo gordo por tanto comer y jugar videojuegos.

-¿La reencarnación de Clow? Entonces ¿los rumores son ciertos?- el chico comenzaba a rallar en la euforia mientras Shaoran lo miraba de reojo, se estaba acercando demasiado a Sakura y eso no le gustaba ¿acaso todos los hombres chinos caerían rendidos ante Sakura?

-No sé qué rumores, pero él reencarnó.- dijo sintiéndose un poco incomoda de recibir toda la atención del muchacho, generalmente era Shaoran quien causaba esas reacciones ante los miembros jóvenes de los clanes.

-Seguramente es fantástico ¿no es así?

-Pues…- se tragó sus comentarios al notar la mirada de Shaoran, había olvidado que Eriol y él no eran precisamente amigos.

-Dilo Sakura- había intervenido Shaoran con el ceño fruncido- yo también quiero saber si Hiraguizawa es tan fantástico.

-Él es… él es fuerte- dijo al fin incomoda por la atención recibida.

-Eso es la onda- dijo el chico al fin con los ojos como estrellas- estaré en primera fila cuando usted pelee, quizás logre que alguien me haga una camiseta. Ah, quizás quieran estar solos- se giró y notó que todos se habían ido, menos él- Un enorme privilegio haberla conocida Sakura Kinomoto.- hizo otra reverencia y se fue.

-Quizás Daidouji haría las camisetas sin problema- dijo Shaoran al fin, antes de sobresaltarse al ver a la chica reír.

-Shaoran, te juro que en esta casa nunca me aburro.- le dijo en medio de una carcajada- tu familia es tan interesante, y cada día conozco a cada personaje- le dijo limpiándose las lagrimas que habían escurrido debido a su risa descontrolada.

-¿Y viniste sólo a poner eufórico al chico o…

-Quiero ir a dejar una carta al correo para mi padre- le mostró que se había puesto la mochila en forma de huevo que había hecho su progenitor para ella cuando era niña-También me preguntaba si tenías una cámara que me prestes porque quisiera tomar algunas fotos, o donde pueda imprimir las de mi celular.

-Mei Lin me regaló una cámara instantánea la Navidad pasada, iré por ella. Deja que me bañe y te acompaño ¿de acuerdo? Yo también tengo una carta para tu padre- contestó avergonzado.

-¿Para mi padre?

-Es que… tengo cientos de dudas sobre los halcones momia y quiero saber si cree que las cámaras detrás lo conducirán a la tumba de algún faraón.- le dijo emocionado.

-Muy bien Shaoran, iré a desayunar algo mientras ¿nos vemos en el comedor?- el castaño asintió feliz, y juntos caminaron a casa hablando de las cosas que podrían fotografiar para mandarle a Fujitaka.

* * *

INGLATERRA

Nakuru, Spinel y Kero habían salido esa noche a recoger un pedido en el pueblo cercano. Seguramente aprovecharían para ir a comer algunos postres o simplemente vagar por el centro. Eriol y Tomoyo se habían quedado solos en casa y la amatista, se sentía inquieta. No era que el inglés le cayera mal en absoluto, hasta podía afirmar que se había convertido en un gran amigo y siempre se divertían pero… quizás, sólo quizás se sentía demasiado feliz estando con él y eso le preocupaba; porque ella había decidido que jamás dejaría que eso volviera a suceder con nadie, porque… simplemente porque dolía. Y cuando ella decidía algo nunca cambiaba de opinión, la indecisión no la caracterizaba.

Además, el chico había pronosticado su muerte y por más que intentó ver algún signo de broma; no lo había. Eriol no le había dado detalles, y ella tampoco los había pedido, pero si el chico se había preocupado tanto por ella al grado de ir a raptarla de un baile escolar, exponiendo su propia vida, era algo digno de considerarse. ¿Tenía miedo? Sí, pero era tarde para echarse para atrás, al menos estaba con la reencarnación de uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos ¿no? Uno que se había metido en cosas malas y que desgraciadamente había provocado todo.

Sabía que ya era tarde para arrepentirse y que al menos el chico intentaba protegerla, pero nunca, en toda su vida se había sentido tan desprotegida y vulnerable. Ella siempre iba un paso adelante de todo, nada la tomaba nunca por sorpresa, incluso había sido capaz de enterarse del divorcio de sus padres antes de que ellos hablaran con ella; pero con la magia todo era diferente. No podía observar y adelantarse a alguien que no veía, sabía que Eriol tramaba algo, pero por primera vez en su vida, no estaba segura de quererlo saber; estaba realmente preocupada y asustada por ella misma, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer más que mostrare tranquila intentando contagiar al inglés.

La morena terminó de lavar los platos de la cena y escuchó el piano tocando la canción favorita de Eriol, sin darse cuenta, se dirigió hacia la sala donde estaba el pesado objeto y se dejó llevar por la música; como por arte de magia, lo siguiente que supo era que se le había unido con su voz y juntos hacían una mancuerna exquisita para todo aquel que hubiera podido escuchar, aunque nadie lo hizo.

-Sigues teniendo una hermosa voz- comentó sin galanura, sin esa sonrisa que demostraba que bromeaba a medias, sólo lo dijo como si fuera una verdad inquebrantable- la carta Voz solía imitarte ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, esa carta era muy curiosa.

-Tomoyo ¿has terminado de leer ese diario que tanto te intrigaba?

-Sí, y creo que tú y Clow son unos tramposos- se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta y dejando escapar una sonrisa.

-Porque no está terminado. Y tampoco lleva un orden en las últimas páginas ¿al final que ocurrió con Sying?

-Me lo preguntas como si fuera una novela- fingió indignación pero la risa terminó ganándole.

-Pues para mí lo es. Es que hizo demasiadas cosas para intentar revivirla, quiero saber si al menos valió la pena o si se dio cuenta que era una aberración a la naturaleza como el monstruo de Frankenstein.- le dijo con una nota de desesperación que le sacó otra sonrisa al chico al recordar con qué clase de chica estaba hablando; una para que la magia, a pesar de haberla presenciado, pertenecía más al ámbito de la literatura que a la realidad.

-No sé si ese comentario me ofende o me admira- contestó seriamente- pero si tanto quieres saber, te lo contaré. Te dije que Clow se dio cuenta de su error cuando la vio abrir los ojos, en un principio era como una muñeca vacía, se sentaba, caminaba y cerraba los ojos, pero no hablaba no comía, no sonreía, se limitaba a existir. Él no pudo soportarlo mucho tiempo ¿imaginas ver a la persona que amas como una simple sombra de lo que era? Se alejó de la hermandad, con plena conciencia de la magia negra y los secretos de esa secta y dispuesto a perfeccionarlos. Fue cuando se obsesiono con la idea de crear vida, y los primeros pensamientos acerca de las cartas y los guardianes aparecieron en su mente; aunque claro, eso le costaría años de práctica, estudio y dedicación.

-Al final logró crear vida ¿no? Porque esas cartitas y Yue, Kero, Spinel y Ruby-Moon están vivos.

-Sí, creó vida sin tener que quitarle a alguien más la suya o beber sangre- dijo rememorando esos recuerdos- pero nunca fue capaz de devolverle la vida a los muertos, esa se va y no regresa.

-Al final hizo lo correcto, pero ¿por qué no esperó a ver si mejoraba? Dices que Sying era como una muñeca, pero lo que Sakura me contaba de ella y de Rho…

-Esa fue la primer fase del experimento, Tse hizo más rituales hasta que logró "perfeccionarlo" si es que se le puede llamar así, incluso la magia es una ciencia Tomoyo, debes experimentar y seguir tus instintos.

-¿Pero todo fue con ella? Su cuerpo…

-Sying no fue la primera Tomoyo, él llevaba haciendo esos experimentos con niños antes de que Clow empezara a caminar, sólo que ella fue de las primeras que resistieron, su cuerpo en todo caso- se encogió de hombros.-

-¿Había más?

-Oh sí, pero como te dije, muchos se pudrieron al paso de los días, a otros les ocurrieron cosas peores- la mirada de Clow apareció en sus ojos con pesar, como s estuviera recordando algo que en realidad ese joven no había vivido-, y fue en uno de esos rituales de "perfeccionamiento" no el de Sying sino… el de… el de alguien más, que Clow vio algo que lo aterrorizo al grado de convencerlo de abandonar la hermandad aunque su vida corriera peligro.

-¿Qué vio? ¿A quién vio?

-Eso no puedo decírtelo, es demasiado horrible hasta para recordar, con uno de los dos teniendo pesadillas es suficiente.- Tomoyo asintió para darle a entender que lo comprendía, pero su mirada le hizo saber que no pararía con el tema hasta saberlo- Darling- le dijo unos momentos después tras observarla detenidamente y usando ese mote que se había vuelto costumbre entre ambos- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Puedes, pero yo decidiré si la respondo- le guiñó un ojo y tomó asiento, esperando cuál sería esta vez el punto que el chico atacaría.

-¿Qué piensas de Clow? Es decir, el mago, aquel al que conociste a través del diario.

-Es al único Clow que conozco. – le sonrió con inocencia-Y creo que era un chico atormentado por la carga del apellido Li y dotado de una sensibilidad inapropiada para su entorno, creo que de cierta forma, me gusta un poco- se encogió de hombros, incomoda y asombrada ante su atrevimiento, pero orgullosa a la vez, no era de las chicas que podía callarse ese tipo de sentimientos, y menos con alguien muerto, porque Clow lo estaba y por más que lo intentaba no podía pensar en Eriol como la reencarnación del mago.

-¿Estas coqueteándome?- le dijo a modo de broma ante el incómodo comentario que le había provocado unas extrañas cosquillas en el estómago.

-No lo creo, honestamente no se me da eso de coquetear. Además querido Eriol, creí que ya habíamos pasado la fase de dejar claro que tú no eres Clow ¿o acaso quieres que te coquetee?- le contestó ella siguiéndole la broma.

-Entonces debo cambiar la pregunta ¿qué opinas de mí?- le dijo mirándola cuidadosamente y sorprendiéndose de haberlo preguntado, pero quizás era mejor poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

-Ya contesté una pregunta Eriol- le dijo incomoda de pensar demasiado en eso.

-Tomoyo…

-Tú también lo notas ¿no es así?- dijo por fin la amatista sacando el aire que había contenido al pensar en alguna salida de esa incómoda situación- que las cosas se han puesto extrañas entre nosotros- el chico asintió. -No seré como Li y fingiré que nada pasa, de alguna forma me gustas Eriol pero no estoy segura de- la amatista no logró terminar la frase pues el inglés se había agachado y le había robado un beso sin que ella protestara, se alejara o al menos, reaccionara. Fue un beso corto que les dejó a ambos un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Sí, las cosas se están poniendo raras- afirmó Eriol tomando asiento mientras meditaba lo que acababa de hacer e intentaba alejarse el color del rostro y apartando su mirada de las sonrojadas mejillas de la amatista.

-La próxima vez me gustaría que esperaras a que terminara de hablar- le dijo acomodándose un mechón.

-¿Entonces quieres que haya una próxima vez?- le dijo galantemente alzando la ceja- Bueno Darling…

La frase no fue terminada puesto que los cristales de las ventanas explotaron en el momento haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran. Eriol se puso instintivamente a lado de la amatista con el báculo en mano mientras ella se agachaba junto al sillón. Una sombra apareció entre los arbustos y poco a poco tomó la forma de un hombre enfundado en una túnica verde y el cabello rubio en una coleta. Se detuvo a ver a la pareja sin gesto alguno.

-Hola Tse.- dijo Eriol mientras a Tomoyo se le helaba la sangre al recordar lo escrito en el diario, ese hombre estaba a unos metros de ella, el ser que tanto atemorizaba a Clow y que a simple vista podía notar, producía el mismo efecto en su reencarnación.

-Ha pasado tiempo Clow Reed- sus ojos se posaron en los zafiros que le hacían frente- me han dicho que reencarnaste, debo decir que aún te pareces al chico que conocí, un poco menos desesperado, quizás- dijo con voz gruesa e inexpresiva- su mirada se posó en los ojos de Tomoyo que se asomaban con miedo desde el otro lado del sillón.


	14. Chapter 14

*Personajes propiedad de las CLAMP

* * *

-Hola Tse.- dijo Eriol mientras a Tomoyo se le helaba la sangre al recordar lo escrito en el diario, ese hombre estaba a unos metros de ella, el ser que tanto atemorizaba a Clow y que a simple vista podía notar, producía el mismo efecto en su reencarnación.

-Ha pasado tiempo Clow Reed- sus ojos se posaron en los zafiros que le hacían frente- me han dicho que reencarnaste, debo decir que aún te pareces al chico que conocí, un poco menos desesperado, quizás- dijo con voz gruesa e inexpresiva- su mirada se posó en los ojos de Tomoyo que se asomaban con miedo desde el otro lado del sillón.

-¿Un sacrificio?- dijo al notarla- Ah no, olvidaba que ahora te conocen como el mago más poderoso que haya pisado China y para eso ya no debes matar ¿una compañera nueva acaso? Quizás le da un parecido a Sying en el cabello ¿no? Te siguen gustando las formas sencillas, en este caso demasiado sencillo ¿no lo crees? Creí que al líder del Círculo de magia se le prohibía retozar con plebeyas- le dijo con una semi sonrisa ladina que sólo hizo que Tomoyo se asustara más, ese hombre hablaba enserio, era como ver un león acechando a su presa, rodeándola, esperando el momento perfecto para lanzarse, miró de reojo a su compañero y vio que él también se había percatado de eso.

-Un comentario nada cortés. Y bien Tse ¿qué te trae a mi casa?

-Clow traicionó a la hermandad, y sabes que eso se castiga con la muerte, no vas a ser la excepción.

-Eso pasó en otra vida ¿es tú único motivo para acabar conmigo?

-Lo era cuando desperté, pero parece ser que tú y tus descendientes serán un gran obstáculo para mis planes.

-No perderé tan fácil Tse, si me atacas yo y el Círculo de magia te declararemos la guerra.

-Eso si no se matan entre ellos primero- le dijo con una sonrisa malvada- pero mejor así, las presas en movimiento son más divertidas ¿no solías decirlo tú también?- el hombre hizo aparecer una gran espada en su mano y se lanzó contra el inglés, que frenó el ataque con el báculo mientras la amatista gateaba para apartarse de ambos.

Una bola de energía negra fue interceptada por la mano del chico antes de que se impactara en el lugar por el que huía la pelinegra.

-Pensé que me buscabas a mí y no a ella.

-Quiero matarla- dijo el hombre presa de un ataque de euforia- quiero ver tu rostro desencajado por el dolor, la ira. Quiero que me ataques como aquella vez, que no te importe nada, muéstrame todo tu poder- el hombre soltó una carcajada que les hizo estremecer. La chica se puso de pie y logró llegar a la puerta, mientras escuchaba explosiones tras ella.

Eriol había atrapado todas las bolas de energía que el hombre había lanzado para intentar detener a la chica, las manos del inglés se veían quemadas, pero al menos ella estaba a salvo.

-Creo que la reencarnación no te sienta bien Clow, eres más lento de lo que recuerdo.

-Estoy algo oxidado, eso es todo. En esta época no hay duelos de magia a vista de todos- el chico se quitó la bufanda que también estaba algo quemada y una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro- Y mi nombre, en esta vida, es Eriol Hiraguizawa, ahora bien ¿por qué no arreglamos esto como dos caballeros?- dijo mientras su báculo se convertía en una larga espada que enseguida se vio lanzando estocadas contra el hombre.

Tomoyo había echado a correr por el bosque. No sabía hacia donde se dirigía pese a conocer esos rumbos después de tantas caminatas. Cansada y asustada se sentó en cuclillas detrás de un gran árbol y se preguntó si tenía caso correr sin sentido; a su espalda escuchaba pequeñas explosiones provenientes de la casa contrastando con los grillos del bosque ¿Dónde estarían los guardianes? Y entonces supo que Eriol los había mandado a propósito esa noche fuera de casa, y a ella… a ella le había pedido quedarse.

-Eriol tu sabías- se dijo llevándose las manos a la boca intentando entender las acciones de su amigo y recordando que esa mañana le había hecho beber una de las pociones en las que trabajaba y que le había dejado un extraño sabor a cereza por horas.

Una mano fría se posó en su cuello antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sin previo aviso la habían puesto de pie con una fuerza brutal y la ahorcaban a varios centímetros del suelo. Ante ella tenía unos ojos verdes sin vida de los que para su mala suerte había leído bastante.

-Buenas noches señorita- dijo el hombre sin mostrar emoción.- veo que eres la nueva compañera de Clow- la examinó con cierta desilusión- nada del otro mundo, pero quien soy yo para juzgar los gustos de mis alumnos después de todo- abrió la boca para mostrar una lengua bípeda que le causó repulsión a la amatista, apartó la mirada presintiendo lo que ocurriría. El hombre mordió el antebrazo izquierdo de Tomoyo haciéndola soltar un alarido horrible mientras la sangre empezaba a brotar sin control.

Una fuerte luz los rodeo y la chica se dio de bruces contra el suelo sin dejar de gritar y llorar, no sólo dolía, quemaba. Sin atreverse a mirar se limitó a seguir llorando y gritando hasta que sintió los brazos de Eriol intentando levantarla, mientras ella trataba de zafarse muerta de miedo de que ese hombre hubiera vuelto.

-Soy yo Tomoyo- escuchó el miedo en la voz del chico y siguió intentando zafarse sin poder evitarlo- Abre los ojos, necesito verlos- dijo de forma autoritaria, mientras ella dejaba de revolverse y los abría aun llenos de lágrimas. Eriol tenía los anteojos rotos y varios cortes en el rostro, su ropa era un desastre, y despedía un olor a quemado- ¿Tomaste hasta la última gota de la poción? No te desmayes ahora- le advirtió al ver el iris de la chica perderse -quédate conmigo, te lo ordeno- le dijo poniendo una de sus manos en la frente de la amatista para traerla de la inconciencia.- ¿La tomaste?- la chica logró asentir, su voz se había ido debido al miedo.- Muy bien, tranquilízate, voy a revisar tu brazos- tomó el trapo de sangre en que se había convertido su suéter y lo rompió a lo largo de todo el brazo izquierdo; la chica sintió que volvía a desmayarse y apartó la mirada mientras las lágrimas seguían escurriendo y pequeños quejidos de dolor se colaban por su garganta.

-¿Qué me hizo?- logró decir al fin mientras sentía a Eriol presionar la herida con su propia camisa.

-Él te maldijo- contestó quedamente mientras la chica se giraba para verlo con la boca abierta y la cara llena de terror- cálmate, necesito ver tu espalda, voy a terminar de romper el suéter, voltéate por favor.

-¡¿Maldita?! Eso que quiere decir Eriol- dijo con voz aguda y una mezcla de miedo y enojo- porque ese ser me mordió, con una lengua de víbora y…

-Voltéate o te quitaré el suéter sin más- dijo el con la mirada de Clow- y entonces no podremos jurar ante tu padre que tu honra está intacta- la chica infló las mejillas y resopló pero se giró mientras sentía al chico romper lo que quedaba de su ropa, dejándola únicamente en sostén. Sintió al chico examinarla y posar sus yemas sobre un punto en su espalda y luego con la otra presionarle el mismo lugar por el frente, en el área del corazón, a pesar de que estaba temblando, una mezcla de miedo y frío, sintió calor donde él tocaba su piel ¿magia o simples hormonas?

-Estarás bien, necesitaba ajustar el chacra Anahata- le dijo mientras le daba la sucia chaqueta que él usaba y que si bien estaba un poco rasgada la cubriría- La poción resultó y también el contra hechizo que te lancé, bueno al menos estas viva.

-¿Cuál hechizo de protección?- le dijo volteándose a enfrentarlo, presa aun de las lágrimas por el dolor que le causaba el brazo aunque sintiéndose algo más tranquila, quizás debido al shock.

-El beso que te di- una sonrisa gatuna se formó en su rostro- ¿justo a tiempo no?

-¿Sólo por eso me besaste?- le dijo mirándolo ofendida e intentando levantarse sin éxito ya que el dolor del brazo la hizo volver al suelo y suprimir unos gemidos.

-No del todo, pude haberte dado una palmadita en el hombro, pero tenía ganas de besarte- su sonrisa se ensancho al ver que Tomoyo estaba enojada, al fin había logrado sacarle una emoción, al fin le había ganado en algo- hablemos luego de eso, necesito curarte el brazo y que entiendas, que si bien la poción y el hechizo salvaron tu vida, hay cosas que no pueden evitar.- La levantó en brazos para llevarla a casa, la chica seguía derramando lagrimas mientras se concentraba en el suelo, estaba furiosa, indignada y aterrorizada y ese chico se ponía a hacer bromas.

-Entonces fui la carnada de ese ser ¿no es así?

-¿Carnada?

-Sabías que vendría y por eso hiciste que los guardianes fueran al pueblo, y en cambio, me pediste quedarme. Además dejaste que me persiguiera.

-Oye, tampoco es como que te hubiera mandado como una especie de sacrificio- le dijo el chico ofendido- logré alejarlo, por ahora.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste antes de que me mordiera?- le dijo temblando de forma involuntaria al recordar esa lengua que seguro la visitaría por semanas en sueños.

-Necesitaba que lo hiciera, sino, jamás nos dejaría en paz. Ahora lo ha hecho porque cree que morirás… Sé que soy poderoso Tomoyo, pero no tengo el poder para destruirlo, si le hubiera hecho frente con todo mi poder tu y yo habríamos muerto hoy, y luego Sakura y Li. Por eso dejé que se saliera en parte con la suya y después lo aleje, tampoco soy tan débil. Sólo gane tiempo.

-Y entonces ¿ahora qué haremos?- preguntó la chica al ver que entraban a la casa y sentía por tercera vez en la noche que se zambullía en la inconciencia.

* * *

El mes de plazo que le habían dado a Sakura para la fecha del combate había llegado casi a su fin, y en cualquier momento los ancianos anunciarían el día en que se llevaría a cabo. Los poderes de la castaña habían regresado poco a poco, el sueño aun le ganaba a veces, cuando Li Leeran la hacía recitar algún hechizo especialmente difícil; pero en general se sentía mejor.

-Sakura- la castaña giró su cabeza por el pasillo de donde había escuchado a Shaoran llamarla, ella acababa de terminar sus lecciones con la matriarca del clan, y se suponía que él debería estar haciendo lo propio con alguno de los ancianos.

-Hola Shaoran ¿qué ocurre?-le dijo contenta de verlo.

-Necesito que vayas a la casa de Rong Xue-Fang- contestó de forma confidencial.

-¿El chico que entrena contigo?

-Si. Estuve buscando sobre la identidad de Rho, y no encuentro nada, nadie figura en la familia con ese nombre, pero tengo el presentimiento de que pertenecía al clan de Sying o del clan Pei, de donde era originario el abuelo de mi padre. No he encontrado mucha información sobre ellos, porque en realidad no era un clan que se destacara por nada.

-Eso es cruel- dijo la chica con una gotita en la cabeza- Pero ¿por qué debo ir a la casa del clan Xue-Fang?

-Estuve investigando que pasó con los archivos de esos clanes que ya han desaparecido, los Pei y los Qian. Me han dejado ver los archivos que se tienen del clan Pei por estar emparentado con él, pero están incompletos y no viene nada de interés para nosotros. Sin embargo, los del clan de Sying están ocultos puesto que sí se encontraron registros de magia negra en ellos. No se destruyeron, pero se tienen ocultos de los demás clanes, incluyendo del líder.

-¿Y están en casa de Xue-Fang?

-Eso dicen los rumores, ve a investigar por favor. Sé que él nos ayudará, pero sería muy sospechoso si me vieran a mí directamente buscándolo.

-De acuerdo- dijo la chica algo dudosa- busco algo sobre Rho ¿no es cierto?- el castaño asintió con los brazos cruzados.

-El chofer te llevara, ten cuidado. – le dijo a la chica que se sentía un poco solitaria.- No me alegra que vayas sola- su gesto se había endurecido- pero ahora mismo me es imposible alejarme de mis responsabilidades y no quiero dejar pasar más tiempo, las cosas han estado demasiado tranquilas y eso es preocupante- la castaña asintió mientras se encaminaba hacia la planta baja con el chico siguiéndola a corta distancia, aún renuente de dejarla marchar.

Cuando estuvo en casa de Xue-Fang permaneció largo rato frente a la puerta sin atreverse a tocar el timbre. Era una mansión más pequeña que la de los Li, y se veía que tenían algunos animales detrás, puesto que escuchaba el cacaraqueo de gallinas. Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida y volver a casa, unas voces la hicieron sobresaltarse y al darse vuelta vio que Rong había rodeado la casa persiguiendo a un perro Beagle que a su vez perseguía a una gallina y que perseguía a un pequeño conejo. Detrás de todos ellos venía una mujer con cabello cano y recogido en un chongo, unas gruesas gafas sostenidas por una cadena, vestía un vestido rojo bordado con tigres escarlata que le llegaba al tobillo, era holgado de la cintura hacia abajo.

-¡Yáng shīfù! (joven maestro)- gritaba la mujer detrás de él.

El desfile de animales y humanos se vio frenado en seco al notar a Sakura parada frente a ellos, la mujer dejó de gritar, el conejo saltó a sus brazos y la gallina se estampó contra su pierna provocando que el perro la siguiera y le quitara el equilibrio a la castaña, siendo detenida por el fuerte brazo de Rong, quién la sostuvo antes de que terminara en el suelo, donde una ofendida gallina le reclamaba al perro con cacareos y picotazos en las orejas que el respondía con gruñidos esporádicos y luego algunos gemidos; se sentía arrepentido que un inocente juego se hubiera vuelto de pronto un problema para su amo.

Unos minutos después la chica se encontraba dentro de la casa, sentada en el suelo sobre sus piernas y bebiendo té verde que la mujer les acababa de servir en la pequeña mesa que estaba en el recibidor.

-Lamento que haya tenido que presenciar eso señorita Sakura- dijo el joven muchacho haciendo una gran reverencia de nuevo- espero que tenga la amabilidad de no contarle al amo Li sobre esto- dijo apenado y asustado al imaginar cómo reaccionaría el castaño al saber que la chica había sido atacada por sus animales.

-No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa- dijo mirando con ternura al conejo que se había dormido en su regazo, la gallina picoteaba las cortinas y el vidrio de vez en cuando y el perro la miraba desde un tapete, en donde se había echado con la lengua de fuera.

\- Yáng shīfù, le he dicho millones de veces que no tiene que andar persiguiendo animales como si fuera usted un niño, ya tiene quince años y una enorme responsabilidad en sus hombros como para perder el tiempo jugueteando en la granja; deje eso para sus hermanas- contestó la mujer torciendo el gesto- si sólo fuera más como el joven Li.- la castaña sonrió con incomodidad mientras una gotita le resbalaba por la cabeza.

\- Sakura- dijo el chico apenado ante el comentario de la mujer- quiero presentarle a la ama de llaves de esta casa, y mi institutriz en temas mágicos, ella es Wang Qiu- la mujer se levantó e hizo una reverencia a la que la chica correspondió de inmediato despertando al conejito.

-Un honor conocer a la maestra de las cartas Clow- dijo la mujer- y prometida del amo Li.

-Wang- pronuncio la chica tomando asiento de nuevo- Aun soy nueva en esto de los clanes, lo lamento y no es mi intención ofenderla, pero su apellido me es conocido y ahora mismo no logro recordar el por qué.

-Seguramente conoces a mi hermano mayor- dijo la mujer con una nota de orgullo en la voz- mi hermano ahora es tratado como un Li y hasta creo que a veces se refieren a él con ese apellido; se lo ha ganado, después de todo entrenó al próximo líder del círculo de magia. ¿Ya te diste cuenta? Mi hermano mayor es Wei.- la castaña abrió muchos los ojos y se obligó a apretar la mandíbula para no tener expresión de tonta con la boca abierta, ahora lo recordaba, pocas veces había escuchado a las personas en la mansión referirse al señor Wei como el señor Wang, pero sí, habían usado su apellido en algunas ocasiones; y apostaría un helado enorme a que él le había dicho a Shaoran que lo que buscaban estaba en casa del clan Xue-Fang, y eso era porque seguramente ella se lo había comentado alguna vez.

\- Sakura ¿le apetece conocer la granja de mi familia?- preguntó el chico que pasaba su mirada de una a otra- De esa forma podremos regresar a la señora Nuo con las demás gallinas y al pequeño Chin con los demás conejos.- le dedicó una sonrisa mientras apresuraba su té.

-Sí, me encantaría.

-¿Vienes con nosotros amigo Bo?- le dijo al perro que de inmediato se levantó ladrando y meneando la cola.

Sakura miró asombrada la granja que estaba detrás de la mansión, no sólo había un corral lleno de puerquitos y algunas cabras, sino que Chin tenía cerca de diez hermanitos y Nuo aparte de un marido gallo tenía cuatro hijos pollos. Más al fondo encontró algunas vacas que pastaban junto con las ovejas que eran molestadas de forma juguetona por el perro.

-¿En serio esta granja es de tu familia?- preguntó recargándose a la sombra de un árbol.

-Sí, era de mi madre, cuando ella murió le tocó a mi padre administrarla, y ahora lo hacemos entre yo y mis dos pequeñas hermanas- sonrió con orgullo.

-Lamento lo de tu madre ¿cuántos años tienen tus hermanas?

-Diez y doce años, pero en ellas la magia es muy débil; aunque aun tenemos esperanzas de que con la edad se desarrolle al menos un poco más. Lamento que no puedas conocerlas, pero están en la escuela practicando con el club de gimnasia, se acerca una competencia.

-Será en otra ocasión.

-Señorita Sakura ¿puedo preguntar por qué me ha venido a visitar?- preguntó con el semblante serio- sé que mi clan no es poderoso y si no tuviera una razón bastante fuerte usted no…

-Yo no sé qué clan es o no poderoso- contestó la castaña- se supone que debería saberlo pero no es algo que tenga importancia a mi modo de ver las cosas, vine porque Shaoran cree que tu familia tiene los libros que pertenecían al extinto clan Qian.

-Magia negra- contestó en un susurro- Está en lo cierto, y se le encomendó a mi clan cuidarlos y protegerlos de todos los demás clanes, pero usted aun no es del clan, por lo cual creo que puedo enseñárselos- le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice- pero será nuestro secreto, acompáñeme.- dijo el chico haciéndole señas para que volvieran a la casa, ella lo siguió entusiasmada mientras lanzaba algunas miradas a todos los animales que dejaba atrás

Una estancia bastante más pequeña que la impresionante biblioteca Li le dio la bienvenida. Era un poco más grande que un salón de clases y sólo había una mesa, algunas sillas y un sofá viejo. Los libreros estaban repletos de libros que no pertenecían precisamente al género mágico. Al fondo había un baúl que el chico se apresuró a abrir y el que sacó una pila de libros que depositó en la mesa para volver y sacar una pequeña caja de madera.

-¿Es esto lo que busca?- pregunto el chico al ver que Sakura leía en voz baja los títulos intentando comprender los kanjis.

-¿Por qué tu clan guarda estos libros?- preguntó jalando una silla para sentarse y sacando de su bolsita una libreta y una pluma.

-Mi clan es muy débil, la magia se salta generaciones enteras sin aparecer, en mi caso pasó a mi, pero aun así es muy tenue. Por eso decidí entrenar mi cuerpo y gracias a eso el joven Li me ha elegido como su ayudante y a su vez me enseña técnicas, por eso ahora soy más respetado- dijo con orgullo- se le confió esos escritos a mi abuela porque nosotros jamás podríamos usar los hechizos que hay en esas páginas, no corren riesgo.

-¿Conoces lo que hay en esas páginas?

-Sí, me gusta leer, soy muy inteligente en la teoría mágica; pero la práctica es otra cosa- se veía desanimado- aun así, puedo ayudarle en lo que guste ¿qué está buscando específicamente? Quizás haya leído algo sobre ello.

-Bueno no es "algo" propiamente dicho, es más un quién.

-¿Habla de la señorita Sying? Es una historia que uso para asustar a mis hermanas, cómo murió y volvió de la muerte, se vio a su espíritu rondando la mansión Li, se cree que en busca de su amor Clow.

-Dudo que haya sido sólo su espíritu- dijo la chica sin pensar.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Olvídalo, no es sobre ella propiamente dicha, es sobre alguien llamado Rho, o algo parecido- no se sentía muy segura de que ese hubiera sido su verdadero nombre- un chico como de mi edad y…

-El chico del circo ¿no?

-¿Qué?- preguntó la chica.

-Si mire- el chico abrió la caja de madera y buscó en su interior, entre hojas sueltas y fotografías muy antiguas.-en este recorte de periódico se habla de que el circo de Beijin había hecho escala en Hong Kong- le pasó el recorte la castaña y luego tomó un cuaderno que había entre los libros. Este es el borrador de las memorias de Li Gan, cuando aún usaba el apellido Pei, claro está. Allí cuenta que era la primera vez que su madre lo dejaba salir con su amigo Clow y su amiga Sying a un entretenimiento mundano, ellos tenían ocho años- le dijo mostrándole a la chica la hoja que hablaba sobre ello que era decorada por una pequeña foto donde se veía una niña sonriente, un joven de cabello muy corto que seguramente era Gan, quien le había heredado su ceño fruncido a Li Shaoran, y un chico que le recordó demasiado a Eriol, sólo que con el cabello recogido en una coleta. La fotografía tenía un color ocre y casi se había deshecho por el paso del tiempo.

-Antes era muy común que los chicos llevaran diarios, como una especie de ejercicio de caligrafía y redacción, en este cuaderno hay anexadas hojas del que probablemente fue el diario de Gan.

-¿Por qué no está con la familia Li? Creí que ellos tenían todos los expedientes de Clow.

-Porque no quieren saber de cómo era Clow antes de ser su famoso mago, cuando era un joven lleno de imperfectos- le dijo valientemente- para ellos fue un hombre virtuoso, pero creo que ya sabes que no fue así ¿no es verdad?- la chica asintió- Bueno, ese día en el circo, ambos vieron a un joven de unos 11 años haciendo trucos mágicos que sorprendían a los espectadores, sólo que ellos supieron que era magia real, cuando acabo el espectáculo fueron a hablar con él porque creían que era de algún clan de la capital de china, pero el chico no sabía nada de nada; él era huérfano. Había escapado de un orfanato cuando era más joven y se había unido al circo, donde tampoco era tratado de las mil maravillas, pero al menos tenía techo y comida.

-¿Y qué hicieron los niños?

-Le dijeron a sus padres, como seguramente sospechas los de Sying y los de Clow no les hicieron caso, después de todo ¿qué iban a hacer con un huérfano? Pero el padre de Gan pensaba diferente, incluso Clow estaba de acuerdo. Fueron a raptar al chico, aunque yo creo que en realidad pagaron por él- se encogió de hombros- el punto es que a partir de ese momento vivió en casa de Gan y se hizo amigo de los chicos, quienes a pesar de ser más jóvenes fueron sus profesores durante los siguientes dos años. Él y Gan eran realmente como hermanos, pasaban la mayor parte del día con Clow y Sying, y la mayoría de los clanes se acostumbraron a él.

-¿Y después? ¿Qué pasó con él?

-Desapareció. Gan relata que Rho le había comentado que había tenido sueños extraños por varios meses y se ponían peor cuando la luna llena estaba en su esplendor, una mañana ya no apareció en su cama, creyeron que había salido a vagar y que volvería, pero no lo hizo. Lo buscaron por meses, los clanes se unieron en su búsqueda pero nunca lo volvieron a ver, muchos creían que se había escapado a probar suerte o que había vuelto al circo, pero Gan, Sying y Clow no lo creyeron; él era su amigo y jamás se hubiera marchado sin decirles adiós.

-¿Por qué no se habla de él en algún otro lado? Si era amigo de Clow…

-Clow aún no era Clow, era un simple muchacho y Rho un huérfano recogido del circo, el Círculo de magia tiene memoria selectiva, todo lo que crea irrelevante o no quiera que se recuerde se saca de la historia del mismo,usted también lo sufre ¿no es así? Por ser japonesa, por ser mujer, por ser la maestra de unas cartas que el Círculo deseaba.- la castaña asintió en silencio.

-¿Siempre han sido así? ¿Hasta con Clow por ser mestizo?- preguntó la castaña tristemente.

-Sí, pero es un hecho que convenientemente han dejado de lado para tomarlo como un ser digno de respeto, un ser inexistente porque ese Clow del que tanto hablan los ancianos es más imaginario que las vacas voladoras.- la indignación se veía en su rostro.

-¿Hay alguna foto de Rho?- preguntó la chica con tristeza.

-La verdad no estoy seguro- el chico rebuscó en la caja sacando varias fotografías mientras Sakura intentaba reconocer al ser en alguna de ellas sin éxito- lo lamento, no la hay.- la chica se había quedado con la mirada perdida en una fotografía que había sacado- ¿se siente bien?

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó con un hilillo de voz.

-Es Ling, la hermana mayor de Sying, pero murió cuando tenía diez años, era dos años mayor que Sying si mal no recuerdo. Siempre estuvo en silla de ruedas, creo que es la única fotografía que hay de ella, y en las memorias de Gan es mencionada sólo dos veces.

-Es igual a una de mis cartas- dijo la chica con nerviosismo mientras sacaba el mazo de su bolsita y le mostraba a Vacío, que tenía mucha similitud con lo la fotografía.

-Es cierto- el chico observo detenidamente la carta y luego la fotografía ¿crees que estén relacionadas?

-No lo sé. La carta fue creada por Clow mucho tiempo después, pero es curioso que tenga la apariencia de una chica que él conoció en algún momento ¿no es así? Rong ¿podrías prestarme algunos de estos libros?- le dijo la chica eligiendo algunos títulos.

-Seguro.- contestó él no muy convencido pero incapaz de negarse.

Sakura había vuelto a casa con el cielo oscuro, estaba completamente exhausta. Había leído un par de cosas en casa de Rho antes de volver, pero lo que había en esas páginas la había impresionado mucho, en el mal sentido. Sin preocuparse por nada más se había retirado a su habitación y se había metido entre las cobijas para dormir, no quería saber nada más del mundo hasta el día siguiente. Mientras dormía, sus pensamientos se alejaron de su cuerpo y su insignia brilló.

 _Se había despertado de nuevo por aquella pesadilla donde aquel hombre lo llamaba, era demasiado recurrente para ser una coincidencia y tampoco creía que fuera algo premonitorio como los sueños que Clow solía tener. Él no poseía esa clase de poder, aunque eso no significase que fuera débil. Al contrario, era muy poderoso y más cuando se trataba de hechizos para cambiar su forma; en eso sin duda era el mejor._

 _Gan y su padre lo habían tranquilizado restándole importancia al asunto, pero la mirada de Sying, al escuchar el relato, distaba mucho de ser relajante. Ella le había aconsejado un par de hechizos de protección que había realizado, pero no parecían ser de ayuda. Se puso de pie dispuesto a ir en busca de Gan, quien se había vuelto su hermano y que le había dicho que le despertara si esos sueños persistían; pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cambió de idea. Su pequeño hermano había tenido un día agotador ya que a Clow se le había ocurrido una misión y se habían escapado al muelle a intentar pescar el pez más grande, él y sus ocurrencias de siempre; al final Sying los había humillado a los tres, porque incluso él mismo, convertido en tiburón en busca de una presa mayor había sido eclipsado por la chica._

 _Clow era un buen sujeto, aunque quizás sólo les cayera bien por ser rebelde y bromista, pero le pesara a quién fuera, él sería el próximo líder y ellos lo seguirían a donde fuera. Después de todo ese grupo se conformaba por los chicos que todos quisieran fuera del clan, incluso el heredero a líder._

 _Se recostó de nuevo en su cama y repasó la habitación a conciencia. Algunos jarrones que su madre adoptiva había puesto, unos cuantos cuadros al óleo que ella misma había pintado y muchos libros que él había comprado con sus ganancias casi nulas en el circo, hacía ya cuatro años que se había despedido de ellos y a veces, aun pensaba en esa vida. Un ruido de golpes lo sacó de sus recuerdos y lo hizo prestar atención a su entorno, se escucharon de nuevo y se giró a ver la pared, sería imposible escuchar algo puesto que no había nada del otro lado, su habitación era la última._

 _Se puso de rodillas sobre su cama y miró intrigado la pared, pasó su mano por las maderas y tuvo que apartarlas de inmediato al tiempo que caía hacia atrás en un grito ahogado al ver que una cabeza salía de ellas mirándolo con dos linternas verdes por ojos. Intentó huir de forma desesperada, el instinto le decía que de nada serviría intentar usar magia y sobraba decir que tampoco tenía cabeza para hacerlo, pero una fuerte mano se aferró a su tobillo y lo hizo caer. Desesperado por zafarse comenzó a patear y al girarse vio que el hombre dueño de la cabeza había salido del todo, le mostró los podridos dientes y lo miró de una forma perturbadora mientras el chico sentía sus miembros relajarse y su mente sumirse en la impotencia, intentó lanzar un último grito de desesperación, de miedo; pero nunca supo si salió o sólo quedó en un intento._

-¡Noooo! ¡Noooooooooo!- gritó Sakura levantándose de pronto en un completo frenesí de miedo y terror.

-Tranquila Sakura, sólo fue un sueño- le dijo la voz de Shaoran en algún lugar cerca de ella y luego sus fuertes manos la rodearon mientras seguía intentando ponerse de pie.

-Era él… fue él- dijo la chica con sangre en el labio, se había mordido en algún momento de sus desesperación, poco a poco se daba cuenta de su entorno, aunque ante sus ojos aún estaba esa cara, ese horrible hombre y el miedo de… de…

-¿Quién? ¿Qué soñaste?- le soltó al sentirla más tranquila.

-El rapto de Rho, él se lo llevó. El mismo hombre que vi en mi casa, Tse. – le dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Qué averiguaste en casa de Xue-Fang? – preguntó el chico mientras la chica tomaba aire para narrarle su extraño día y como de alguna forma había visto lo que en realidad le había ocurrido al chico, en vivo y a todo color.

-Entonces Rho era amigo del abuelo de mi padre, y de Clow y de Sying.- dijo Shaoran con los brazos cruzados mientras meditaba lo escuchado- y de alguna forma Tse se lo llevó para experimentar en él.- Sakura asintió.

-Traje algunos libros de magia negra, si algo he aprendido con tu mamá es que para enfrentar algo primero debes conocerlo. Para encontrar puntos débiles en su técnica necesito saber a que me enfrento- dijo la chica con un escalofrío.

-Qué impresión escucharte hablar de esa forma- Shaoran la miró orgulloso.

-He aprendido muchas cosas gracias a ti y a tu familia- le sonrió sinceramente- ¿te desperté con mis gritos?

-No, ya estaba aquí- contestó incomodo con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas y apartando la mirada- ya sabes que no duermo bien desde que hice eso- el hecho de pronunciarlo le ponía mal- y estar aquí contigo me tranquiliza, porque te observo dormir tranquilamente y eso es relajante.

-¿P-por qué?- el nerviosismo se recalcaba en cada palabra porque ahora él la miraba con esos ojos color chocolate que tanto le gustaban, en los que se perdía.

-Porque si no lo hubiera hecho, tú no estarías aquí ahora.- le dijo con un atisbo de sonrisa que ella le correspondió sintiéndose demasiado feliz – Sakura, en una semana tendrás tu primer combate- le dijo serio.- Hoy fue acordado por el Consejo de ancianos los pormenores del mismo.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella con inseguridad- está bien, todo va a estar muy bien.

-Pase lo que pase ese día- Sakura lo miró mientras se llevaba una mano a los labios pidiéndole silencio y con el semblante serio- Yo también lo siento- afirmó el castaño mirando por la ventana ¿Será Sying?- preguntó mientras seguía a la castaña con la mirada mientras tomaba su mazo de cartas.

-No, peor- le dijo en el momento en que se activaba un brillo en la barrera y aparecían humanoides negros con ojos rojos intentando entrar, pero eran repelidos y parecían estar sobre un cristal que no podían traspasar.

-¿Podrás mantenerlos alejados?- preguntó el castaño inseguro al ver que se multiplicaban.

-Ellos no me preocupan, es lo que los crea lo que no va a poder detener la barrera. Asegúrate de que todos estén listos- dijo con firmeza mientras ella abría la ventana dispuesta a bajar con la carta Salto.

-No voy a dejarte sola, que seas más fuerte que yo no me convierte en un inútil- le dijo sacándole una sonrisa- Xiaolang puede encargarse de mi familia- dijo mientras hacía el hechizo y su magia tomaba la forma de un lobo que atravesaba la puerta lanzando gañidos dispuesto a despertar a todos.- Sakura ¿nos están rodeando?- dijo al caer al césped y observar que manchas oscuras habían rodeado la cúpula y ya poco se veía del cielo.

-Eso parece, puedo…

-No, esta vez lo haré yo- la miró serio- Guarda tus energías.

-Pero yo cree la barrera- dijo insegura al ver al chico sacar su espada y sellos- no sé si puedas…

-Estudié tu hechizo Sakura, no me he quedado sentado mientras veo cómo te vuelves cada día más fuerte- le dedicó una sonrisa- yo también he estudiado y si para mantenerte a salvo y estar a tu lado como un igual debo hacerme más fuerte y entrenar el triple, entonces lo haré. Empezamos este viaje juntos Sakura, y así lo terminaremos- ya no la miraba, no tenía el valor pues sentía que su corazón se le saldría, pero sabía… más bien sentía que Sakura le sonreía con ese gesto que le reservaba sólo a él y que no había visto en ese esplendor desde que eran niños.

El castaño lanzó un sello al aire y lo atrapó con la punta de su espalda mientras bajaba en zigzag y él pronunciaba palabras en chino hasta que llegó al suelo y la barrera se cubrió de fuego, calcinando a los seres que trepaban y dejando algunos símbolos marcados en la barrera.

-Eres listísimo- le dijo la castaña con los ojos radiantes al tiempo que cuatro chicas salían en camisón y veían los últimos rastros de cuerpos sobre la cúpula.

-¿Están bien?- preguntó Fuutie.

-¿Dónde está mi madre?

-Adentro, con los ancianos que se quedaron. Juntos están planeando qué hacer.-los ojos de Shiefa se pusieron en blanco- Ya sabes que los ancianos prefieren hacer planes en vez de estar aquí afuera, con nosotros.

-No digas esas cosas ellos…

-Son viejos y se niegan a pelear contra lo que no conocen, a lado de su próximo líder y la ama de las cartas- le reto Fanren.

-Oigan…- la castaña interrumpió la pelea familiar al señalar una silueta que se formaba fuera de la barrera del tamaño de un adulto. La chica tuvo que doblarse al sentir un fuerte dolor abdominal mientras el ser atravesaba la barrera con cierta resistencia.

-No luches, déjalo entrar- le dijo el joven chino arrodillado junto a ella al verla doblarse.

El hombre se manifestó del todo una vez dentro y tiró lo que parecían ser algunas muñecas de trapo hechas con hojas y cabello, el control de sus deshechos títeres.

-Ya veo que la familia Li en pleno ha venido a darme la bienvenida- dijo el hombre mientras caminaba hacia ellos y las chicas se ponían en guardia.

-¿Eres Tse?- preguntó el castaño poniéndose entre el hombre y las chicas.

-Así es. Vengo a cobrarme una ofensa, como ya debes saber fui maestro de Clow Reed y él me traicionó, como castigo debo terminar con todo lo que él forjó a costa de lo que me robo.

-Él no te robó nada- le dijo el castaño sin perderlo de vista.

-Claro que sí, fue el trabajo de toda mi vida y él se escabulló con ese conocimiento ¡Maldito traidor!-gritó haciendo que las hermanas Li temblaran involuntariamente, ellas no eran tan fuertes como su hermano y aún eran nuevas en esto de enfrentarse cada noche con enigmas mágicos.

-Tú te llevaste a Rho de su casa, lo alejaste sus amigos- dijo Sakura al recordar el sueño de esa noche- eso es imperdonable, él era un buen chico y tú lo convertiste en un monstruo- le dijo la castaña sacando coraje de quien sabe dónde.

-Lo convertí en algo mejor que un simple huérfano. Era demasiado bueno para quedarse desperdiciado en este lugar donde no era más que una carga, yo lo hice brillar, lo hice…

-Ser una marioneta- le contestó Shaoran fulminándolo con la mirada mientras sentía cierto terror recorrerlo, ese hombre tenía escrito peligro por todos lados.

-A como yo le veo le di una razón para usar sus poderes, para ser mejor. Él me dio la clave para después crear a Sying, aunque bueno, ella no es crédito mío sino de Clow. Pero no se preocupen, quizás lo entiendan mejor una vez que sean parte de mis sirvientes, ya que vencieron a Rho necesito un remplazo- sonrió de esa forma escalofriante que lo caracterizaba y unas llamas negras aparecieron del suelo rodeando a los dos castaños y las cuatro hermanas, estas empezaron a drenarles el oxígeno haciendo cada vez más difícil respirar. Las manos del hombre marcaron algunas ondas frente a él y una ola de energía se levantó directo a los chicos que intentaban respirar. Antes de que Sakura pensara en algo una fuerte luz se impactó contra esa ola e hizo que el hombre se tapara los ojos. Sakura llamó a la carta Bosque creando una muralla de árboles y arbustos que lejos de quemarse absorbieron las llamas negras convirtiéndolas en oxígeno.

-Buen truco- dijo Fuutie jalando aire con ganas- Y lo de la luz…

-Esa no fui yo- se giró a ver a Shaoran y este negó con la cabeza mientras Bosque los miraba divertida, le encantaba ver su obra terminada, además de sentirse de ayuda.

-¡No Sakura!- gritó una voz que ella y Shaoran reconocieron pero no supieron encontrar su procedencia.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- dijo Tse absorto mientras observaba a la carta y luego como era llamada a la mano de Sakura, quien con el báculo abierto lo miraba esperando cualquier ataque- Esa mujer ¡¿De dónde salió?!- se giró mientras lanzaba un grito de frustración al tiempo que lanzaba bolas de energía que terminaron mostrando al inglés, cuando su escudo de invisibilidad cayó. Ahora sólo se veía una burbuja donde Eriol permanecía de pie a lado de una seria Tomoyo que lucía ojerosa y más pálida que de costumbre.

-Eso no es tu asunto Tse- dijo el chico con voz audible.

-¡¿Qué hiciste con mi poder?!

-Ese no fue tu poder, fue el de Clow- dijo el chico molesto y dándose cuenta de su error en el acto.

-¡Te arrebataré esas memorias!- gritó el ser abalanzándose contra él pero antes de que llegara, las certeras flechas de Ruby Moon se incrustaron en su cuerpo haciéndolo estallar.

-Tenías razón Eriol, reconocería tu hechizo y se cambiaría por una ilusión en el último minuto- la mujer estaba en la cima de la cúpula y había ido bajando mientras hablaba- para nuestra buena suerte, usted raramente se equivoca.

-¡Tomoyo!- se escuchó el grito de una pequeña castaña que ya corría hacia su amiga con los brazos abiertos y lágrimas en los ojos- enserio eres tu- la amatista miró a Eriol al tiempo que la burbuja se posaba en el suelo, como si pidiera autorización para abrazar a su amiga.

-Adelante, es seguro- le dijo con una sonrisa que se le contagió a la amatista quien esperó con los brazos abiertos el cuerpo de su amiga que se fundió con el suyo.- Estoy en casa.- dijo sonriendo mientras miraba en alrededor y un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia se apoderaba de su corazón.

Después de un momento de silencio, Eriol empezó a recitar conjuros con el báculo abierto ajustando nuevas barreras a su alrededor, no podía confiarse. Si Tse se había ido era para planear que hacer ahora que las cartas se sumaban a su larga lista de deseos y que matar ya no era sólo un juego sino una necesidad para obtener el conocimiento que su aprendiz había perfeccionado.

La casa se llenó de vida para recibir a los amigos del heredero. Li Leeran había reconocido la magia del chico y le hizo una gran reverencia que sus hijas siguieron sin comprender del todo, incluso los ancianos parecían sorprendidos, hasta que Shaoran explicó, apenas conteniéndose la risa, que ese chico inglés que acababa de llegar era la reencarnación del gran mago Clow. Los ancianos soltaron bastones e hicieron que las barbas limpiaran el suelo al hacer reverencia frente al chico. Por lo general el joven inglés les habría dicho que no era necesario, pero algo en la mirada de su descendiente le dijo que era mejor no hacerlo.

Ahora que las cosas se habían calmado un poco, es decir, les habían dado su espacio mientras todos hacían las llamadas necesarias para citar a los representantes de los clanes con urgencia, los cuatro chicos y la guardián estaban en la sala charlando.

-¿Y Kero?- preguntó Sakura que seguía abrazando a su amiga con miedo de verla desaparecer.

-Él y Spinel están volando hacia Japón como una distracción y para recoger a Yue; junto con Kaho, ella se asegurará de que tu hermano permanezca a buen resguardo. Quizás ella y tu guardián son los únicos que lo lograrían ¿no es así? No te preocupes mañana deberían de estar aquí.

-Me alegra que haya llegado en el momento adecuado.

-Yo siempre aparezco en el momento adecuado, ni antes ni después ¿verdad Tomoyo?- le dijo intercambiando una mirada ladina con la amatista quien lo reprendió con los ojos- y te he dicho que puedes hablarme de tú joven Li, porque biológicamente tenemos más o menos la misma edad.

-Y mentalmente Li te gana por mucho- le dijo Tomoyo provocándolo mientras Nakuru soltaba una risita.

-No me avergüences frente a mis descendientes Darling- le contestó el inglés sonriente.

La puerta fue golpeada un par de veces y luego una chica con el cabello en chongos, Mei Lin, se asomó para abrir paso a varias mujeres que llevaban charolas de comida a los invitados.

-¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto?- la chica se veía somnolienta- Mi hermano y hermana mayor no dejaban de decir cosas sobre un ataque, y aquí, los altos mandos de cada clan entran y salen como si estuviéramos en guerra.

-Algo así se avecina- el inglés la miraba curioso- aunque no puedo culpar a Tse de todo ¿no es cierto?

-¿Y tú quién eres para opinar?- contestó Mei Lin mientras lo observaba con mala cara- Hola Tomoyo, me alegra que hayas venido…

-¡Mei Lin!- le regañó Shaoran- muéstrale más respeto a la reencarnación del mago Clow, él es Hiraguizawa.

-Mucho gusto señorita, mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa y creo que tú también eres mi descendiente.- comentó el inglés con su mejor sonrisa.

-¿Tu eres la reencarnación de Clow?- dijo con la voz más chillona que tenía y enarcando una ceja- pero pareces un tipo cualquiera, medio ñoño y escuálido- dijo la chica sin filtros mientras Tomoyo se tapaba la boca ante la carcajada que nacía desde su estómago y Nakuru se reía a pleno pulmón. Una gotita caía por la nuca de Sakura mientras Shaoran estaba rojo de vergüenza y no sabía qué hacer.

-Bueno… el nombre de Clow siempre trae mal entendidos. Pero puedo asegurarte que soy yo- dijo con una gotita en la cabeza, en definitiva esa chica era su descendiente, igual de directa que su viejo amigo Gan, quien era también abuelo de la madre de la joven que aún lo miraba con duda. – Por eso puedes llamarme simplemente Eriol ¿te apetece?

-Me parece justo, sería muy raro hablarle de usted a un chico de mi edad, algo que sólo haría Xiao Lang o los tipos tontos que lo siguen a todos lados como fieles acosadores- las mejillas de Shaoran se encendieron.

Más golpes en la puerta los hicieron dejar la conversación y el castaño se puso de pie al ver que su madre entraba, como un resorte Sakura hizo lo mismo puesto que era su maestra.

-Maestro Eriol- la mujer le habló con humildad- la reunión que pidió convocar iniciará en cuanto estén los líderes de todas las familias del Círculo de magia, algunos llegarán al amanecer puesto que no todos poseen un líder proclamado, debido a su juventud.

-Gracias Leeran, no se preocupe por eso. No es secreto los grandes problemas de insubordinación que actualmente se tiene y agradezco que todos asistan por mi presencia.- la mujer hizo una reverencia a punto de retirarse- de igual forma quiero un lugar para el ama de las cartas.

-Ella tiene su lugar asegurado, ya que nos ha salvado en dos ocasiones. Ella es parte de nuestro clan- Sakura se ruborizó y apartó la mirada mientras Tomoyo la miraba con asombro.

-Insisto en que se respete su lugar como dueña de las cartas, que es el lugar que le corresponde.- contestó el inglés con semblante serio, pensando por primera vez en el trato que hasta el momento la chica habría recibido.

-Así se hará- dijo la mujer.

-Ahora estoy cansado, me gustaría descansar un poco.

-Se le ha acondicionado una habitación en el mismo piso que mi hijo y Sakura.

-¿Ya ocupan la habitación del líder y su prometida?- preguntó el chico mirando a los castaños con una sonrisa maliciosa y luego intercambiando una perversa con Tomoyo, oh si, se divertirían con ese par- bueno, en realidad yo nunca ocupe ese piso, me agradaría que limpiaran mi antiguo cuarto, el de Clow.- se encogió de hombros.

-Esa habitación está cerrada, nunca se pudo…

-¿Lo está?- el inglés miró fijamente a su descendiente y a su heredera y estos le dieron la razón con tímidas miradas- No lo creo, prueben otra vez y se sorprenderán. Pero mejor yo mañana me encargaré de limpiar, no quiero mover algo que no deba ser movido.- intercambió una sonrisa con Sakura que no le pasó desapercibida por su descendiente, quien junto el ceño y apretó los puños. Ese tipo no llevaba ni media hora en su casa y ya le estaba colmando la paciencia.

-Pero usted es nuestro invitado…

-Será divertido- le dijo él encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.- Pero ahora, yo digo que todos vayamos a dormir, nada más pasará hasta el amanecer, nada malo, no se preocupen- agregó al ver la cara de tensión de todos.

-Sabes que no eres incapaz de equivocarte ¿verdad?- preguntó Tomoyo sin ánimo de ofender.

-Pero por lo general, siempre sé cuándo me equivoco. Ahora, vayamos a dormir, te ves cansada y eso me preocupa ¿la tomaste?

-Como todas las mañanas, Nakuru se encargó de verme hacerlo- dijo mientras la castaña asentía.

-Muy bien, hoy dormiremos en la habitación que nos asignaron. Ya después veremos cómo acomodar el cuarto de Clow para que estés cómoda.- le dijo con picardía mientras la chica ni se inmutaba pero las miradas de los castaños se posaban en ambos- Nakuru ¿podrías tomar el lugar de Spinel como compañero de cuarto de Tomoyo? Lamento pedírtelo, pero en esta casa hay que guardar apariencias, y ahora mismo causaría un escándalo que ambos compartiéramos habitación.- le guiñó un ojo a la amatista que puso los ojos en blanco al ser el blanco de su broma.

-¡¿Compartir?!- la cara de Sakura se había puesto de mil colores al igual que la de Shaoran- pero Tomoyo… lo que dijo tu madre… ¿entonces si están juntos?

-Mañana la llamaré- dijo suspirando- ya estoy lo bastante lejos para que me mate.- contestó la amatista sin afirmar ni negar nada, ese sonrojo en las mejillas de su amiga le agradaba

-¡Es cierto! El gran escándalo de la compañía Daidouji, huiste con Hiraguizawa, con Eriol- se llevó las manos a la boca- entonces si huyeron juntos.- la joven china los miraba con descaro y los ojos como platos, siempre supo que Tomoyo era de armas tomar, pero nunca creyó que ella, la muñeca de porcelana hiciera algo tan atrevido con un hombre; en definitiva necesitaba consejos.

-Quizás Mei Lin- le sonrió mientras se incorporaba- ahora mismo estoy cansada, necesito dormir un poco. – se estiró con ganas y una mueca de dolor le apareció en el rostro cuando su brazo izquierdo se extendió.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Eriol la miró preocupado.

-Necesito dormir- contestó ella con la sonrisa de siempre, el dolor ya había quedado oculto, tanto que hasta Sakura pensó que se lo había imaginado- Fue un largo viaje y estoy cansada.

-Los llevaré a sus habitaciones- comentó Li Leeran al ver que los la guardiana se ponía de pie y seguía a su creador y a la chica que lo acompañaba. En cuanto terminaron de despedirse se alejaron siguiéndola.

-Creo que yo también iré a dormir- comentó Mei Lin al bostezar cuatro veces seguidas, usaré mi habitación de siempre, buenas noches, o lo que queda de ella- les dijo a modo de despedida, no sin antes tomar algunos panes al vapor de la mesa, tal y como lo había hecho la guardiana antes de alejarse.

-Quizás, deberíamos hacer lo mismo- propuso la castaña al notar que estaban solos y que extrañamente se sentía muy nerviosa y apenada luego de recordar las palabras del joven esa noche.

-Estoy de acuerdo, mañana no será una junta fácil- dijo con desgana, a veces me gustaría serun chico normal sin que…

-Para mi eres normal Shaoran, sólo tienes una familia extraña, lo lamento, no quise…

-Tienes razón- le dijo con un atisbo de sonrisa que trató de tranquilizarla- pero si no fuera quien soy, tu y yo podríamos estar juntos sin…

-Cuando dos personas quieren estar juntas no hay poder que los detenga- le dijo con la vista en sus manos- y si tu no fueras quien eres, quizás no nos habríamos conocido; era inevitable que lo hiciéramos- le dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

-Pero si tan solo no tuvieras que pelear con nadie o escuchar tantas cosas de los ancianos, si hubiera podido ahorrártelo…

-No puedes protegerme de todo para siempre, por mucho que lo intentes, prefiero que me des armas para enfrentarlo. Gracias a que ahora estoy aquí, estoy aprendiendo a usar mi magia, y eso me pone muy feliz.- le dedicó una cálida sonrisa mientras el chico asentía sonrojado y apartaba la mirada.

-Vayamos a nuestras habitaciones- le dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y de la nada, le tendió una mano para que ella la tomara, quién con vacilación y una extraña sensación en el estómago lo hizo.

Y así, tomados de la mano, los castaños se dirigieron hacia el segundo piso, donde los aguardaban sus camas y un sueño profundo y relajado, de esos que pocas veces habían tenido oportunidad de disfrutar.

Conforme amanecía, las voces de las personas y los pasos se multiplicaban. Muchos clanes estaban ya esperando para ver a la reencarnación de Clow, había otros que se veían malhumorados por haber sido llamados tan repentinamente, y los menos, quizás los más jóvenes, se veían nerviosos puesto que sería su primera vez en una reunión del Consejo donde todo el Círculo mágico estaría presente.

Eriol escuchaba todos esos sonidos pensando en su antigua vida. Cuando Clow era pequeño odiaba esos días, puesto que lo encerrarían en una habitación para escuchar parloteos sin sentido sobre la supremacía mágica china y más bla bla bla. Como si eso le importara a un niño de nueve años; compadecía a Li por haber tenido que librar eso sólo, Clow al menos tuvo a sus padres y amigos cerca, Li no había tenido a nadie.

Tenía los brazos en la nuca y completaba el techo, a su lado, la respiración de Tomoyo se volvía más irregular y menos acompasada, quizás estaba por despertar. En un principio la amatista había ido a dormir con Nakuru, pero el dolor en su brazo había sido tan fuerte, que en mitad de la madrugada lo había ido a buscar con lágrimas en los ojos y cara de sufrimiento. Él le aplicó algunos hechizos y le dio otra poción para inducirla al sueño, y al verla allí, no se había atrevido a moverla.

-Clow juró no volver y heme aquí, a su reencarnación pisando esta casa.

* * *

*Ya puedo contestar reviews xD. En los dos anteriores había tenido problemas con fanfiction pero ya se ha arreglado, así que dejen un review por favor. Nos leemos pronto.


	15. Chapter 15

*Personajes propiedad de CLAMP, menos las prometidas xD esas si son mi invención.

* * *

-Clow juró no volver y heme aquí, a su reencarnación pisando esta casa.

-No creo que los Li sean malas personas, aunque quizás el Consejo de ancianos cambien mi percepción- susurró la amatista aún un poco adormilada.

-Hoy los conocerás, y te darás cuenta que Sakura no se la ha pasado muy bien.

-Ella ya duerme en el cuarto de la prometida ¿no? ¿Eso quiere decir que ella ganó?- dijo la chica sentándose en la cama para poder mirar al inglés.

-No, aún no se hace la prueba, o al menos eso creo. No sé por qué está allí, creo que es algo que debo averiguar, pero no creo que ella haya ganado aún.

-Pero es la niña más linda del mundo, y tiene las cartitas y Li la quiere, o más le vale hacerlo- dijo al recordar sus últimas conversaciones con la castaña.

-Eso no les importa- sentenció el inglés- recuerda qué pasó con Clow. Quizás estoy aquí para evitar que la historia se repita; aunque dudo mucho que Sakura lleve las de perder, la noto más fuerte.

Unos golpes en la puerta los hicieron voltear y vieron a Nakuru cargando varias maletas.

-Llegaron esta mañana desde el aeropuerto, creí que les gustaría cambiarse de ropa.- la mujer entró y depositó las maletas cerca de ellos- también llegó esto- le dio una pequeña caja a Tomoyo que la abrió curiosa, soltando un gritito de emoción al ver que contenía una pequeña cámara de video.

-La tuya la olvidamos en casa de tu padre, y sé que es como si una parte de ti se hubiera quedado con ella- le dijo en tono solemne- por eso quiero reparar mi error, espero te guste, la escogí mientras tú y Nakuru se refrescaban en el baño en el aeropuerto y pedí que la mandaran ¿la probaras con Sakura?- le dijo al ver que la chica ya la había sacado y ponía a cargar la batería mientras giraba el aparato entre sus manos completamente absorta.

-¡Es maravillosa Eriol! Muchas gracias- le dijo radiante mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa que él no le había visto en días.

-¿Puedo salir en tu película?- preguntó Nakuru curiosa mientras se apoderaba de las instrucciones, que la japonesa, como toda una experta, había dejado olvidadas.

-Claro que si Nakuru, también Spinel lo hará- le dijo con firmeza mientras observaba todos los aditamentos que había en el interior de la caja, sin reparar en que quizás el guardián no estuviera de acuerdo.

-Claro, y yo que te la regalé quedo fuera de tu película- dijo fingiendo pesar el inglés- ni siquiera me agradeces como es debido- se cruzó de brazos e intentó aparentar seriedad.

-¿Estás haciendo un berrinche?- la chica enarcó la ceja- bueno querido Eriol, déjame agradecerte como es debido- se acercó hasta la esquina en que el chico se había recargado a observarla y poniéndose de puntas le dio un beso en la mejilla que le hizo ponerse un poco nervioso, aunque intentó disimularlo.

-Así se hace, aunque mis labios están más al centro- le dijo mientras la observaba darse vuelta, de nuevo a concentrarse en su nueva cámara.

-Sé perfectamente donde están tus labios, la maldición no me ha dejado ciega, pero por el momento no me interesan- le dijo siguiéndole la broma aunque un rubor le iluminaba las mejillas que Nakuru le observaba con curiosidad.

-Por ahora lo dejaré pasar- dijo el inglés al fin- tengo que preguntarle a Li algunas cosas y necesito un lugar para tomar un baño y asearme. Tú hazlo aquí, recuerda que debes estar lista para la junta.

-¿Puedo ir?- le dijo asombrada- Pero yo no…

-Las reglas dicen que no, pero mi deber como la reencarnación de Clow es romperlas y sacarlos de sus casillas hasta el último instante- sonrió con burla- y he esperado años para hacerlo. Nakuru ayúdala a vestirse, tiene un poco inflamada la herida, límpiala con las pociones que vienen en la maleta y…

-Lo sé Eriol- le dijo la guardiana con impaciencia- lo hago cada mañana.

El inglés salió de la habitación con un pequeño bulto que era su ropa en busca del cuarto de su descendiente. No le costó mucho encontrar ambos cuartos y saber a quién pertenecía cada uno. Tuvo el impulso de saludar a Sakura y así desesperar al castaño que seguramente estaría con un oído pegado a la puerta, pero se contuvo. El pobre ya tendría muchos problemas en un rato más como para que empezara con mal carácter desde tan temprano. Tocó un par de veces la puerta antes de recibir permiso para entrar.

-Buenos días Li- le saludo con una sonrisa inocente el inglés al castaño que se secaba el cabello con una toalla y a la vez leía un manga sentado en las orillas de la cama.

-Buenos días Hiraguizawa.

-Que frio siento con tus palabras- bromeó el inglés mientras se acercaba.

-Lo lamento- se disculpó el chico con el mismo tono.

-Li, quiero que me informes de la situación en la que se encuentra Sakura con respecto a las demás prometidas, la estima que le tengan los ancianos y los problemas con los clanes subordinados.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?- le dijo molesto- sé que eres la reencarnación de Clow y…

-Y tengo más experiencia que tú en la vida. Necesito hacerme una idea para ayudarte a encontrar soluciones; ya no estarás sólo en esto.

-Pero es mi deber…

-Ahora nuestro deber es protegernos de Tse y al mismo tiempo hacer que Sakura salga viva del combate ¿sigue siendo tan sangriento como en los recuerdos de Clow?- el chico asintió- ¿Y Sakura sabe a lo que se enfrenta?

-La ha entrenado mi madre en cuestión de hechizos, mi mayordomo Wei es su maestro de kung Fu y yo le enseño esgrima- comentó preocupado- pero aun así…

-Yo la entrenaré en combates mágicos, ya que puedo darle consejos para usar las cartas, aunque seguramente me quedan un par de días ¿no es cierto?- el castaño volvió a asentir.- Muy bien, cuéntame de las otras prometidas y la situación, por favor.- El chico suspiró resignado, al menos había alguien que entendía un poco la pesada carga que tenía en sus hombros.

Cuando la charla estuvo terminada el inglés se había puesto serio y repasaba mentalmente los hechos. Su descendiente no se había callado nada y le contó lo ocurrido en los últimos meses, cosas que él desconocía puesto que Tomoyo había dejado de estar en contacto con ellos.

-La preocupación más cercana es el combate ¿no? Bien, no tengo duda de que Sakura lo logrará, sólo le falta un poco de confianza y quizás algunos consejos; es mi elegida después de todo.- se encogió de hombros- ¿puedo usar tu baño para asearme?- le preguntó mientras el chico asentía y señalaba la puerta que conducía al baño.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta- dijo siguiéndolo con la mirada.

-Las conversaciones que empiezan con esa pregunta siempre terminan volviéndose raras- le dijo con una sonrisa- pero puedes.

-Si mandaste a la profesora a cuidar del hermano de Sakura ¿por qué no hiciste lo mismo con Daidouji? No me importa que esté aquí, me alegra verla y que esté con Sakura, pero es peligroso y ambos sabemos que los ancianos serán aún más groseros con ella y…

-Lo sé, y ella misma lo sabe- su semblante se había puesto serio y repasaba la pregunta una y otra vez, había mil respuestas pero no tenía ganas de dar ninguna, por ahora- Es sólo que ¿tu juntarías a la novia y la ex novia en el mismo espacio geográfico?

-No pero…- sus ojos se abrieron de pronto al entender mejor la respuesta- ¿Estas saliendo con Daidouji?

-No lo llamaría así, puesto que vivíamos juntos y en realidad no salíamos mucho, pero sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no? Ella y Kaho…

-Yo nunca he salido con nadie más que con Sakura, así que técnicamente no tengo una ex novia. Pero entonces Daidouji es…

-Li ¿Sakura y tú que son actualmente? Sin importar la mentira con la que la trajiste y lograste darle esa habitación- señalo la puerta que conectaba los cuartos- ¿cuál es el título para lo que son?- el castaño bajó la mirada nervioso.

-No lo sé, es complicado.—dijo pensando que en realidad él era el único complicado de entre los dos.

-Exactamente esa es mi relación con Tomoyo, sólo que quizás los complicados somos ambos- dijo con una sonrisa mientras volvía a dirigirse al baño.

-¡No leas mi mente sin mi permiso!

-Jamás me lo darías si lo pidiera- contestó en tono de burla- además no fue necesario, tu cara me lo dijo todo, eres demasiado inocente y fácil de interpretar. Eres una ternura pequeño pariente- agregó antes de meterse al baño donde se rio con ganas sintiendo el enojo del castaño crecer del otro lado de la puerta.

* * *

Sakura, Mei Lin, Eriol, Tomoyo, Shaoran y Nakuru tomaron el desayuno en el jardín desde donde aún podía verse la llegada de los miembros del clan. En unos minutos seguro serían llamados por Wei para entrar a la sala de juntas y más de uno estaba nervioso por diversos motivos.

-Sakura- dijo Tomoyo interrumpiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado alrededor de la mesa desde que se habían sentado- ¿me dejarás vestirte para el duelo?

-¿Vestirme?- le dijo con una gotita cayendo por su nuca y pensando en los extraños atuendos que solía confeccionarle siendo una niña- No sé si lo permitan, tu sabes que son muy estrictos aquí y…

-¿Eso te haría feliz Tomoyo?- los zafiros del inglés inspeccionaron el semblante de su amiga- yo puedo intervenir, no creo que haya problema, después de todo seguramente ellas tienen su traje de combate y no podemos permitir que nuestra elegida entre sin lucir adecuadamente.

-¿Nuestra elegida?- la mirada de Shaoran se había posado cautelosamente en el inglés mientras lo examinaba.

-Sólo debes intentar que sea cómodo Tomoyo- aseguró Mei Lin- y que no sea tan extravagante. Quizás debería parecerse al mío y de Xiao Lang.

Wei apareció en esos momentos con la sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-¿Han terminado de desayunar?- los chicos asintieron.

-Por favor, acompáñenme a la sala- les dijo amablemente mientras todos se ponían de pie e iban tras él lanzándose miradas cautelosas.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de juntas, la castaña se maravilló de su tamaño. Nunca antes había entrado y aunque suponía que sería amplia no se imaginó que tanto. Era casi del tamaño de un gimnasio de escuela, y en él se alojaban alrededor de cien personas sentadas en las gradas, dejando un espacio considerable en el centro, donde estaban los ancianos en butacas de cuero. Wei entró haciendo una gran reverencia y les hizo señas para que lo siguieran a un costado de la habitación donde estaba la familia Li.

Eriol, Sakura y Tomoyo tuvieron que sentarse a un costado de la familia ante la dura mirada de los ancianos que no dejaban de observar a Tomoyo; aunque ella fingía no darse cuenta. Cuando toda la sala hizo silencio, el inglés se puso de pie y se aclaró la garganta.

-Mi nombre en esta vida es Eriol Hiraguizawa, pero en otra fui Clow Reed- dijo con un tono más grave de su voz, todos se pusieron de pie para hacer una gran reverencia que le causó cierta gracia, pero se abstuvo de decir algo.- Agradezco que me hayan abierto las puertas de la que una vez fue casa de Clow, y hayan acogido a la heredera de sus creaciones no sólo como una igual- miró profundamente a los ancianos que tenía enfrente- y esté a punto de pelear para ser la prometida de su líder.

-Discúlpeme- Xen se puso de pie con esfuerzo y avergonzado de su interrupción- acepto que ella le haya ganado en la infancia a Li Xiao Lang, pero una cosa muy distinta es querer pertenecer al Círculo de magia chino, dado que sus capacidades…

-Son más que aceptables- agregó el inglés.- Anoche esta casa fue atacada por Tse, el hombre que fue maestro de Clow Reed y lo inició en la magia negra- los murmullos no se hicieron esperar- y ella salió a hacerle frente, y no sólo eso, improvisó una barrera ¿dónde estaban ustedes?

-Debíamos planear la ofensiva y…

-La magia no siempre se piensa, sino que se siente. Me extraña que ustedes no hayan actuado, después de todo es su deber y no el de mi elegida mantener a salvo este Círculo- más murmullos se dejaron escuchar entre los líderes más jóvenes, entre los que Sakura pudo distinguir a Rong y a Feng mirando a Eriol con descaro.

-Se está tomando demasiadas libertades…

-Por supuesto, Clow nunca se convirtió en líder, pero ahora, nos guste o no, estamos peleando del mismo bando. Solamente que mi elegida ya no está sola en esto, es cierto que ella no tiene un clan que la respalde, aunque los Li la han adoptado como uno de los suyos- le sonrió a manera de agradecimiento a la matriarca del clan, quien hizo un gesto con la cabeza- pero ahora me tiene a mí, y cualquier ofensa que le hagan tanto a ella como su prima Tomoyo Daidouji, la tomaré personal.- aunque su semblante se veía tranquilos sus ojos mostraban que hablaba enserio.

-Joven Hiraguizawa- intervino Li Leeran acallando los nuevos murmullos que habían surgido- ese hombre ha atacado en tres ocasiones esta casa, la primera vez hubo muertes, en la segunda fue su sirviente quien resulto herido- la mirada de Shaoran se llenó de dolor al recordarlo- y la tercera…

-Llegué yo. Lamento las vidas que tuvieron que perderse. Ese ser busca a Clow y temo que tardé demasiado en aparecer, pero necesitaba reencontrarme con algunas de las memorias perdidas, y armarme de valor para pensar en lo que hizo Clow, y en lo que se convirtieron sus grandes amigos.

-¿Cómo venceremos a ese hombre?- preguntó Fuutie- su nivel de magia…

-Peleando, todos juntos. Y para es debemos terminar con los conflictos internos- se giró a observar a todos- Sé que han tenido sus diferencias, el mismo Clow estaba en desacuerdo con la mayoría de las decisiones y honestamente no sé cómo hubiera terminado todo si se hubiera hecho líder; creo que en ese sentido el buen Gan lo hizo bastante bien. Pero ahora mismo urge unificar este círculo y para eso necesitan un líder.

-Li Shaoran es el líder - dijo una voz que Sakura conocía y al girar observo a Jyang entre la multitud, a lado de un hombre corpulento que seguramente era su padre.

-No hay líder sin prometida- contestó Eriol intercambiando miradas con la chica- Para organizarnos necesito ponerme de acuerdo con el líder y la líder y eso no será posible hasta que haya…

-¡No estoy de acuerdo!-protestó la chica- Eres un chico como yo, no tenemos por qué obedecerte, si en verdad fueras la reencarnación de Clow habrías terminado con ese hombre en cuestión de segundos. Esa niña japonesa no es capaz de…

En menos de un parpadeo Eriol apareció del otro lado de la sala, frente a ella. Había convertido su mano en una daga y la tenía en la garganta de la chica, que no había logrado reaccionar a tiempo. Su familia, al percatarse de esto intentó moverse, pero cuál sería su sorpresa al ver raíces alrededor de sus tobillos creciendo hasta sus hombros.

Mei Lin y Tomoyo miraron a Sakura con curiosidad. Ella estaba allí sentada impávida, mirando fijamente a Eriol y la chica, ni siquiera había cambiado su postura para activar las carta. Lo único diferente era un pequeño brillo en una de las palmas de las manos, en aquella donde había aparecido su emblema. Li Leeran la observó detenidamente y luego sonrió con aprobación, algo que no le pasó desapercibido a Shaoran.

-Me considero una persona tranquila- inició el inglés sin apartar la daga o la vista de la pelinegra- pero hay temas muy susceptibles que son como un detonador, uno es que alguien ponga en duda que soy la reencarnación de Clow Reed, y otra, es que se metan con mi elegida, con mi amiga Sakura Kinomoto. Ahora bien, sé que en este ambiente la mayoría de ustedes ha crecido con una leyenda del gran y maravilloso Clow, pues déjame decirte, que él hizo muchas cosas malas y jamás estuvo de acuerdo en ser el siguiente líder, sólo que tuvo la mala suerte de ser el único descendiente directo. Si leyeras un poco, sabrías que a la mujer que ganó ese combate para ser la prometida se le negó su victoria y eso enloqueció a mi antiguo yo. Clow jugó con la muerte, mató e hizo cosas que si te las contara llorarías. Ahora mismo estoy aquí por el cariño que le tengo a Sakura y a mi descendiente, porque Clow juró nunca volver ¿por qué crees que no reencarnó en alguna de estas familias? Vuelve a contradecirme y te juro que no volveré a advertirte nada, te mataré sin más- el chico no había cambiado su tono, no mostraba emoción, por un momento incluso Tomoyo sintió un poco de miedo, ese era el Clow que se había visto tentado por la magia negra, quizás el que había enloquecido tras la muerte de Sying.

-Venceré a tu elegida, sabes que durante el combate se permite todo, tampoco dudaré en matar- le dijo la chica aparentando entereza.

-Eso quiero verlo- le dedicó una enigmática sonrisa y tan rápido como había cruzado la habitación volvió a su lugar, al tiempo que las carta Bosque volvía a la mano de Sakura.

-Que buena sincronización- murmuró Mei Lin ganándose el asentimiento de Tomoyo.

-Ahora, mientras se proclama al líder y vencemos a Tse yo me encargaré de la mayoría de las decisiones. Les pedí que estuviera aquí el líder de cada clan porque les he asignado tareas a cada uno, aunque no lo crean conozco las habilidades de cada familia y todos son pieza importante para que esto resulte. La señora Leeran les dio al inicio una hoja que ya han tenido tiempo de leer, ahora ¿alguien tiene dudas?- contestó el chico.

La siguiente hora sólo se habló de las tareas encomendadas a cada clan sin más disturbios, incluso el padre de Jyang se mostró accesible ante la tarea asignada a su clan. Al final de la junta, la mayoría de los líderes y clanes se notaban positivos y confiados; después de todo, ese chico era la reencarnación del mago acerca del que habían escuchado historias desde su niñez. Algunos ancianos recordaban haberlo visto cuando eran unos niños, y él los recordaba.

* * *

Esa noche Sakura había salido a dar un paseo por los jardines, algunos ancianos se habían quedado y tanto ella como Tomoyo habían preferido ayudar en la limpieza del cuarto de Clow junto a Nakuru, mientras se ponían al corriente de las ultimas noticias en la vida de la otra y esperaban que el resto de los guardianes aparecieran, puesto que según un mensaje en el celular de Sakura, tomarían el vuelo de las tres de la tarde.

Tomoyo había terminado agotada antes incluso de que el sol terminara de ocultarse y se había retirado a la habitación asignada para ella y Nakuru, el cuarto de Clow aún distaba de ser un cuarto accesible. La castaña sabía que algo marchaba mal con su amiga, pero por más que lo pensaba no sabía que podría ser ¿acaso estaría simplemente enferma?

Unos pasos alertaron a la castaña, quien se giró con cautela sólo para encontrarse con unos zafiros que la observaban recargados en un árbol.

-Hoy me sorprendiste mucho Sakura.

-¿Por qué? Tú fuiste quién les habló de una forma genial, te ganaste el respeto y la admiración de Shaoran aunque él no lo admita.

-Pero tú lograste controlar el tamaño de tu insignia y usar a Bosque sin que me diera cuenta hasta el último momento.

-La señora Li es una gran maestra- le dijo ella observando algunas luciérnagas que se habían acercado.

-Ella no podría haberte enseñado nada si tú no fueras una alumna sobresaliente con un talento nato para la magia.- le dijo haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

-Aun así no se si podré vencer, Jyang es poderosa, y el resto de las prometidas también deben serlo.

-Seguramente- contestó él extendiendo el dedo para que una luciérnaga se posara en él- pero tu razón para pelear es mucho más noble y generalmente eso hace invencible a cualquiera- la miró un momento mientras ella intentaba comprender- estas enamorada de Li, y peleas porque lo amas, porque esa es la única forma en que su familia y las personas del Círculo de magia aceptaran que estén juntos ¿no es cierto?

-Bueno… en realidad Shaoran y yo sólo fingimos….

-Esa historia ya me la contó, pero dime Sakura ¿enserio crees que ustedes ya no sienten nada el uno por el otro?- la castaña agachó la cabeza sin estar segura de qué responder- Sying ganó pese a que todas las probabilidades estaban en contra, y lo hizo porque quería estar con Clow.- le regaló una sonrisa cómplice al notar la incomodidad y sonrojo de la castaña ante el tema de sus sentimientos.

-Rho también era su amigo ¿no? Él, Gan, Clow y Sying.

-Si, Clow era el líder de esa pandilla de inadaptados- le dijo con una sonrisa de añoranza. -Temo que como Eriol lo más cercano a unos amigos así han sido ustedes, aunque quizás la mitad de esa amistad sea una mentira porque no fui completamente sincero.

-Está bien Eriol, claro que somos amigos. Siento lo de Rho, él tuvo recuerdos de…

-De Gan, los ojos de Li son idénticos. Gan era como el hermano menor de Rho, esta mañana Li me contó que soñaste cómo fue que Tse se lo llevó- la castaña asintió con un escalofrío al recordar su sueño- Clow vio cuando lo convirtieron en aquello que ustedes conocieron, sabes, lo hicieron vivir en una cueva después del rapto sin compañía humana, para disminuir su conciencia y tenerlo en un estado más salvaje.

-Lo lamento- dijo la chica asustada de sólo imaginarlo.

-Descuida, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo y en otra vida. Rho y Sying son cadáveres ,ellos…

-Su alma sigue atrapada- comentó Sakura- ellos…

-Lo sé… y eso complicará las cosas. Pero no pensemos en eso hasta que sea inevitable. Ahora mismo concentrémonos en tu combate del sábado, vas a ganar, yo confío en ti pequeña Sakura- se acercó a ella y la abrazó dejándola helada, no se lo esperaba pero agradeció ese gesto, porque sinceramente tenía miedo.

-¡Ya llegó Tsukishiro!- dijo una voz que los separó en el acto. Shaoran los miraba con la vena de la frente a punto de reventar y Tomoyo parada a un lado con una risita mientras enfocaba su pequeña camarita a la escena.- Creí que querrías verlo a él y a ese peluche que no para de llamarte a gritos por toda la casa.

-¿Enserio?- dijo emocionada olvidándose de la escena en que Shaoran la había encontrado- Vayamos Shaoran, quiero verlos ¿vino Touya y la profesora Mizuki?- en ese momento notó que sólo ella se había alejado rumbo a la casa con Shaoran siguiéndola a una distancia prudente mientras seguía mandando miradas asesinas al inglés- ¿No vienen?

-Yo ya los saludé- se defendió Tomoyo- además, me gustaría tomar el fresco de la noche antes de cenar.

-¿Segura?- preguntó Sakura indecisa.

-Yo me quedo con ella y la acompaño después de regreso- se apresuró el inglés al ver que la fatiga de la amatista no había pasado desapercibida ante la esmeralda.

-De acuerdo- Sakura remprendió el camino a casa con el castaño pisándole los talones, aun con cara de pocos amigos.

Cuando se hubieron alejado Tomoyo se dejó caer en el césped mientras se descubría el brazo izquierdo. En él podían verse cuatro colmillos grabados en la piel que no cicatrizaba, debía ponerse un vendaje y cambiarlo continuamente o se infectaba, y cada vez, crecían y crecían más absorbiéndole su energía vital. Eriol se arrodilló junto a ella y con manos hábiles empezó a marcar runas sobre la piel para aliviarle un poco el dolor y frenar todo lo posible el crecimiento. Había logrado salvarla, pero no para siempre; para eso necesitaba la ayuda de todos los clanes y sus conocimientos. Cada mañana la hacía beber una poción y someterse a varios contra hechizos antes de poder salir de la habitación, pero desafortunadamente no podía alejarse mucho de él puesto que su magia era lo que frenaba en gran medida el avance de la maldición.

-¿Retuviste algo en tu estomago?- preguntó al verla más pálida que de costumbre. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Eso es muy malo?- preguntó la chica observándolo dibujar símbolos imaginarios sobre su brazo.

-No del todo. Sólo que debemos hacer el ritual de sangre más seguido- dijo con seriedad.

-Lo lamento, sé que te duele, pero cuando empiezo…

-Lo sé Tomoyo- la tomó del mentón y la hizo mirarlo- no me molesta, porque sé que te hace bien- ella asintió y esperó a que el concentrara su poder en una mano y luego le tocara los labios con ella. De inmediato sus colmillos se hicieron más grandes de lo habitual y en un movimiento felino se acercó a su cuello y empezó a beber de su sangre.

Eriol se quedó quieto sin pensar demasiado en lo que sentía, que era más humano de lo que muchos creerían. Era magia negra, lo sabía, pero lamentablemente no había encontrado otra forma de alimentarla, además, se repetía constantemente, era su propia sangre la que le ofrecía, nadie había muerto y ese simple hechizo servía para que la chica no muriera de anemia antes de que la maldición la matara. Además le gustaba sentir los labios de ella en su cuello, de alguna forma despertaba en él aquel instinto adolescente que procuraba tener bien controlado.

Unos minutos después separó su piel de los labios de la chica mientras le retiraba el hechizo, para después colocarse tras ella y meter sus manos debajo del suéter que utilizaba y, presionar algunos puntos en su espalda, tal y como lo había hecho en primera instancia aquella fatídica noche.

-¿Esta vez no vas a avergonzarte?- le dijo el inglés intentando hacer conversación, sabía de sobra que la amatista siempre quedaba inmersa en sus pensamientos después de beber de su sangre.

-No diría que me he acostumbrado a que un hombre toque mi espalda, pero mientras no toques de más puedo tolerarlo- comentó en un susurro intentando seguirle el juego.

-No metas ideas en mi cabeza- le sacó una sonrisa a su amiga- ¿comentaste con Sakura lo que te ocurrió?

-No es un buen momento, tiene demasiadas cosas en mente como para hacer que se preocupe por mi cuando es por todos sabido que no puede hacer nada.

-La madre de Li es muy buena con los hechizos curativos, le pediré ayuda con tu caso, si no te importa.

-Es una mujer discreta, sabrá guardar el secreto hasta que sea oportuno. Si tú crees que eso me ayudara yo no tengo motivos para negarme.

-No voy a dejar que mueras Darling- le dijo terminando de presionar los puntos en su espalda y abrazándola por detrás- Eres más importante para mí de lo que imaginas.- Las luciérnagas los habían rodeado como si quisieran brindarles su luz para que encontraran la salida de sus problemas.

-Tengo miedo Eriol- comentó la chica con la voz quebrada- Esta tarde llamé a mi madre y no sé cómo explicarle que simplemente no puedo regresar, que por muy enojada que ella esté… no puedo separarme de ti. No quiero morir Eriol, a pesar de que no he tenido la vida de ensueño con la que toda chica piensa, enserio quiero vivir- una lagrima se escurrió por su mejilla.

-Y no lo harás, lo prometo ¿tu madre aceptó sin más que hayas venido a China?

-Seguramente cree que estoy embarazada- dijo intentando sonreír con los ojos rojos aún por sus intentos de reprimir el llanto- Pero hablando de enserio, creo que sabe que algo serio pasa, estaba muy molesta y no es para menos, siempre he sido una buena chica, hacía lo que ella decía y nunca protestaba, digamos que es mi primera "rebeldía" y me fui a lo grande. Pero es mi madre, y sabe que algo no está bien, lo sospecha.

-¿Quieres que hable con ella?

-No creo que eso solucione absolutamente nada, por el momento está tranquila de que me haya reunido con Sakura y haya abierto mi panorama en otro país; pero no dejó de preguntarme sobre si algo me ocurría y pidió que si necesitaba que ella viniera por mí se lo hiciera saber cuanto antes.

-¿Así que le caigo bien a tu madre?- le dijo mientras la seguía estrechando entre sus brazos.

-No es eso. Es que desde Tai no me había visto interesada en ningún otro chico o con esperanzas de hacerlo. Creo que notó que me cerré a volver a sentir algo por alguien.

-¿Y yo he hecho que eso cambie?- le dijo en un susurro.

-No lo sé- se encogió de hombros- Entre intentar luchar con la maldición, preocuparme por mi amiga y pensar en que todos podríamos terminar muertos, la verdad no he tenido tiempo de pensarlo a conciencia.

-Eres tan cruel con mi corazón Darling.

-¿Y tú? ¿No soy sólo un capricho o algo pasajero para sacarte a la señorita Mizuki del pensamiento?

-Interesantes preguntas- le dijo sonriendo mientras ella se apartaba para ponerse de pie sabiendo de sobra que él sólo contestaría con ese tipo de frases sin afirmar o negarlo; ya habían tenido esos problemas antes.

-No creo que sea el momento de pensar en ese tipo de cosas ¿no lo crees? Debes preparar al Círculo de magia para una guerra, y más importante, lograr que Sakura venza a las demás prometidas- el chico asintió con pesadumbre para levantarse unos segundos después; ella tenía razón, no había tiempo para pensar en sentimentalismos, y en momentos como ese, agradecía que Tomoyo fuera una mujer de carácter práctico, sólo que eso, lo atraía aún más.

* * *

Sakura había entrado casi corriendo a la mansión y se había echado a los brazos de un sorprendido Yukito que hasta ese momento había estado rodeado de las hermanas de Li, admirando su porte, y preguntándole sobre su soltería. Todas se apartaron al ver esa emotiva reunión a la que casi enseguida se le unió Kero en su verdadera e impresionante forma que no dejaba de decir "… ese Yue no se quedará con todo el cariño de Sakura, ya tuve suficiente con compartir los afectos de Tomoyo".

Shaoran miraba todo desde lejos, sintiéndose incapaz de formar parte de ese reencuentro. Muy dentro de él aun no perdonaba a Yukito por alguna vez haber sido el amor de Sakura y haberla rechazado, y a la vez, no podía perdonarse el haberla dejado sola tanto tiempo. Un par de días los separaban de la batalla, de aquello que había intentado evitar y que ahora se veía materializado ante sus ojos.

-¿No compartirás la dicha de la ama de las cartas?- Spinel se le había acercado con disimulo, él también observaba la escena desde lejos. A pesar de que conocía en carne propia el cariño de un guardián hacia su amo, jamás había visto una demostración tan efusiva por ambas partes y eso le desconcertaba. No era que Eriol no fuera bueno con ellos, sólo que no había esa relación de camaradería que existía entre Sakura, Yue y Kerberus.

-Claro que soy feliz de verla contenta- dijo en tono sombrío- Pero siento que no encajo con ellos.

-Eriol siempre los menciona a todos juntos, tu apellido está ligado a ella y las cartas de forma inevitable.

-Ese es el problema más grande- contestó el castaño- que no quiero que ella esté unida a mis problemas.

-¿Qué no es lo que hace una pareja?- preguntó el ser confuso- No sé mucho de la naturaleza humana, no logro comprenderla y prefiero leer cosas exactas, pero creo que eso es lo que hacen, y por eso los humanos nunca dejarán de sorprenderme. Porque al final siempre se necesitan, aunque no quieran aceptarlo. Cuando algo tiene que pasar, pasará a pesar de todas las precauciones, eso solía decir Eriol, pero ahora que él mismo se ve involucrado en esto, también intenta pelear contra ello.- Shaoran asintió pensativo, en cierta forma, tenía razón.

-¿Y tú que "mocoso"? ¿No piensas admitir que me extrañaste?- Kero se le había acercado mirándolos con curiosidad y regresando a su forma falsa.

-¿Extrañarte? No te sientas la gran cosa "muñeco", tuve que aparecer para arreglar todo lo que tú dejaste a medias.- le dijo con los ojos cerrados, los brazos cruzados y la voz seria.

-Mi misión fue mucho más peligrosa, además debías hacerte responsable- le espetó en tono bélico-Vamos Suppy, dile que no hemos estado de vacaciones.

-A mí no me metas Kerberus- dijo el guardián intentando alejarse- es tu pelea.

-¡Ah no!- le dijo agarrándolo por la cola- tú debes estar aquí conmigo apoyándome para que se nos respete.

-¿Cómo puedes respetar a alguien que tiene puntos en vez de ojos?- le dijo el chico con tono provocador.

-¡Repítelo!

Spinel veía al joven y al guardián enfrascarse en una guerra de palabras que él no entendía del todo ¿cómo había pensado que ese chico era el más normal entre todos los locos con los que se juntaba su amo?

Miró de nuevo la escena entre la forma falsa de Yue y su maestra, ella se veía entre decepcionada y aliviada de que su hermano se hubiera quedado en Tokio. Yue era el único de los guardianes con el que en realidad sentía una conexión, a ambos les gustaba el silencio, la soledad y al mismo tiempo darían su vida por su amo. Ojala él tuviera una existencia más independiente que Yukito, pero era muy poco el tiempo en que habían coexistido. Se sentía un extraño, un intruso ¿dónde estaría su amo?

-Así que aquí estas ¿acaso estás de amargado como si fueras Li?- las delicadas manos de Tomoyo se habían cerrado alrededor de la cintura del ser y lo habían atraído hacia ella mientras los ojos de este se dilataban e intentaba luchar más como instinto que por que en realidad quisiera hacerlo.

-Suppy es un amargado de primera- comentó Nakuru que hasta ese momento había estado platicando con las hermanas de Shaoran- deberías darte por vencida en cambiar su carácter.

-Yo nunca me doy por vencida- contestó la amatista mientras abrazaba al pequeño que se sonrojaba ante tales actos mientras veía a Eriol en espera de un poco de ayuda. Sin embargo, él sonreía afablemente ante la escena; Spinel podría jurar que él se divertía de alguna forma al ver esa situación.

-Doma a mi querido guardián- dijo Eriol como si leyera la mente del ser- enséñale a ser un poco más cariñoso, ya tengo con Li como amargado en la familia- Tomoyo empezó a reír mientras el castaño dejaba de pelear con Kero para defenderse.

-¡Estoy escuchándote Hiraguizawa!- le dijo con una vena en la frente ¿qué acaso era el día de molesten a Xiao Lang?

* * *

Los días que separaban a la castaña del combate se fueron volando, inclusive con las sesiones de pelea con Eriol que se habían anexado a su ya de por sí lleno itinerario. El inglés parecía contento por el desempeño y crecimiento mágico de Sakura y se le veía confiado con el resultado; pero lamentablemente, era el único positivo.

La propia Sakura había despertado ese sábado con el estómago tan revuelto que incluso pensó en haber cogido alguna extraña enfermedad que la llevaría a la muerte. Más de una vez Kero le había sostenido el cabello mientras dejaba todo en el retrete y luego lloraba y sudaba frio en el piso de su baño.

-Todo va a estar bien "chamaca" ya lo verás. Si venciste al "mocoso" y se supone que es el más fuerte de todos ¿qué puedes esperar de unas niñas?

-Que ellas fueron entrenadas desde que nacieron para esto. A los diez años ellas ya sabían lo que yo recién comienzo a entender, y yo a esa edad aún salía en pijama a perseguir cartas Clow creyendo que era más una obligación que un gusto- le dijo la chica echa un manojo de nervios.

-Pero tú estás destinada a cosas grandes y todos lo sabemos ¿recuerdas que deshiciste el hechizo del sujeto ese en el que reencarno Clow? ¿Eso no cuenta?

-Éramos niños y él no pensaba hacerme daño, ellas sí lo harán.- le dijo dispuesta a ver el lado malo aunque la vida se le fuera en eso.

Cuando el estómago de Sakura quedó por completo vacío el guardián desistió de animarla y decidió bajar a comer. Como era de esperarse era tratado con el respeto que él tanto había soñado, y dado que al parecer no era de ayuda para su ama, iría a un mejor lugar en busca de algo que lo animara a él.

Sakura yacía envuelta en una cobija sobre su cama mientras repasaba o intentaba recordar todas las lecciones de Li Leeran y los consejos de Eriol. Unos tímidos golpes en su puerta la hicieron desistir de su intento por respirar profundamente e invito a entrar al castaño, que llevaba una gran bandeja de comida en una mano y una bolsa amarrada a la muñeca.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Como antes de un examen de matemáticas- contestó deseando con todas sus fuerzas estar en su casa y que enserio fuera sólo un tonto examen al que tuviera que enfrentarse.

-Kerberus dijo que has estado vomitando y no tienes apetito, pero es mejor que comas algo o podría ocurrirte algo durante el combate.

-Mi estómago no está de acuerdo.

-Es normal estar nerviosa, yo también lo estoy.- comentó el chico desviando la mirada- Bueno todos en la familia y eso. Preparé el desayuno para los dos, pensé que te gustaría más que comiéramos a solas.

-¿Cocinaste?- la chica recobró un poco de vida en el semblante y lo miró boquiabierta- Pero si aquí basta para que desees algo con la suficiente intensidad para que todos encuentren la manera de dártelo.

-Ya lo sé- contestó con el ceño fruncido- y eso está muy mal. Pero hoy les dije que tanto tu alimento como el mío serían preparado únicamente por mis manos, es mi manera de darte animo.- levantó la tapa de la charola para mostrar una jarra de licuado de fresa, dos platos repletos de hot cakes con fruta encima y unas cuantas galletas de chocolate. El estómago de Sakura gruñó con ganas.

-Bueno… parece ser que mi estómago acepta probar un poco- dijo un poco avergonzada.

Ambos comieron en silencio y el semblante de Sakura se animó un poco al degustar las delicias que el castaño había preparado. Al final, con el estómago lleno y un poco de más confianza en ella misma preguntó sobre la bolsa que él había dejado a un lado de la cama.

-¿Esto?- tomó la bolsa y se la dio a Sakura- Es un regalo que Hiraguizawa me pidió darte, es de parte de Daidouji.

-¿De Tomoyo?- la chica abrió con curiosidad el regalo y se sorprendió al encontrar un blusón color hueso ajustado arriba y holgado en la cintura con el símbolo de ella bordado en el pecho, con cada una de las inscripciones y símbolos, que ella había memorizado, que había alrededor. A juego había un pantaloncillo corto del mismo tono y con decorados color salmón en las costuras. Al final, había unas balerinas color salmón que se ajustaban con cintas, entre las cuales se encontraba una nota:

"Sakurita, sé que no soy de ayuda en estos momentos, así que hice lo único que siempre puedo hacer para apoyarte, y eso es vestirte. Confío en que este traje te permita verte divina, como siempre luces, mientras vences a todas esas niñas engreídas; lucha por lo que quieres."

-Hiraguizawa me dijo que ella estuvo durmiendo poco estos días para tenerlo a tiempo, lo terminó en la madrugada. Ahora mismo ella está dormida, se levantará hasta la hora del evento. ¿Es increíble no?- le dedicó una sonrisa- Ella siempre hace este tipo de cosas que considera normales y que para mí no dejan de ser admirables, con un gesto es capaz de decir más que si escribiera un libro.

-Le agradeceré más tarde- abrazó su ropa nueva- cuando haya ganado- dijo sintiéndose de pronto más confiada y ligera.

-Me gusta escuchar eso- le dijo el joven observando el cambio que la amatista había provocado en su amiga- Hay algo que yo también quiero darte- de entre su chamarra sacó una pequeña caja- Esta algo maltratado el envoltorio porque lo compré hace mucho, pero al final decidí nunca enviártelo- le puso la caja en la mano.

La castaña abrió con delicadeza la cajita y se sorprendió de encontrar una peineta adornada con un dragón enroscado en un círculo con tres óvalos a modo de flor que le recordó al emblema que él usaba en su traje de combate cuando eran niños.

-Shaoran, es…

-Es el símbolo del clan- aseveró- eso significa que eres mi novia, mi elegida.- contestó con rubor en las mejillas mientras la observaba detenidamente- Lamento mi comportamiento grosero y haber desaparecido tantos años, pero no quería que pasaras por esto.

-¿Cómo?- la chica lo miraba atónita y con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Si te presentaba como mi novia frente a los ancianos te verías obligada a pelear con las demás y yo no quería que tuvieras ningún tipo de presión, que pasaras por esto. Tampoco quería que te vieras abrumada por todas estas responsabilidades de líder y el caos que ya conoces. Cuando era más joven creí que algún día lo arreglaría y volvería a buscarte, pero luego me di cuenta que yo sólo no podría cambiar años de tradición, por lo cual desistí de mi plan creyendo que tú ya me habías olvidado puesto que tampoco llamabas o mandabas cartas. Traté de engañarme diciéndome mil veces que ya no sentía nada, que había sido un amor infantil, pero cuando volví a verte, a convivir contigo supe que era una vil mentira, que siempre me vas a gustar. Intenté renunciar a ti para no verte herida por mi culpa, pero de alguna forma todo terminó como temía, lamento que debas pasar por esto. A mí no me importa ese tonto combate, para mí no tienes que demostrar nada, te conozco desde hace mucho, sé la persona que eres y cada día me asombras al ver cómo te haces fuerte, fue un error querer alejarte Sakura, perdóname- le dijo haciendo una reverencia mientras la chica se sentía confusa.

-¿Entonces nunca dejaste de quererme?- dijo con la voz entrecortada mirando de reojo a su pequeño oso, que parecía que observaba atento la conversación.

-Jamás podría dejar de hacerlo. Pero no puedo evitar el querer protegerte de todo, hasta de mi familia, para mí siempre serás esa chica que se desesperaba y asustaba cazando cartas- Sakura sonrió mientras algunas lágrimas empezaban a brotar al escucharlo decir aquello- y no importa que pase hoy, tú eres mi novia y nunca dejaste de serlo, aunque no lo creas yo también te fui fiel; eres la única chica en la que he estado interesado y lo que siento por ti no va a ser cambiado por el resultado de una pelea o porque yo me aferre a lo contrario, yo… yo te amo Sakura- le dijo sintiendo que con esa palabra exponía lo más profundo de su ser, él no era un chico de muchas palabras y por eso le costaba expresarse, pero era necesario liberarse de esa carga.

-Eres un tonto- le dijo la chica llorando sin poder evitarlo- a mí no me importa si tú me pides que vaya a la luna para ser tu novia, yo quiero estar contigo siempre y no me importa una tonta pelea, o que los ancianos me vean con malos ojos, sólo me importa estar contigo, porque yo también te amo Shaoran. Le dijo la chica llorando ya sin reparo alguno mientras al chico se le humedecían los ojos sin saber muy bien el motivo ¿alivio? ¿cariño? No estaba seguro, lo único que sí sabía es que no quería volver a estar lejos de ella.

-Entonces deja de llorar- le dijo a la chica acercándose a ella mientras intentaba limpiarle el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

-Pero tú también estás llorando- le dijo hecha un desastre pero sonriendo.

-Entonces dejemos de hacerlo- le dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos y colocando su rostro en el hombro de la chica mientras ambos se calmaban e intentaban restablecer sus respiraciones. Cuando Shaoran sintió que la castaña se había calmado un poco acercó su rostro al de ella y le dio un beso que los sacudió a ambos, comenzó como algo tímido y lento, pero a medida que ambos se amoldaban al ritmo del otro, el beso también fue profundizando. Ambos se sentían con aquella adrenalina que los había llenado aquella vez que hubo el problema con Sawate, sin embargo, esta vez ninguno intentaba dejar claro nada, sólo estaban dando rienda suelta a sus deseos.

Shaoran se obligó a separarse de la chica al recordar de pronto que ella debía prepararse para la pelea, aunque su verdadero deseo en ese momento era llevársela a otro planeta donde nadie les impusiera nada y pudieran vivir felices. Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente con un suspiro, tenía los labios hinchados debido al beso y las mejillas no se quedaban atrás; Shaoran se sonrojó más al observarla así y sentir cosas nada puras que seguramente ella no entendería por ser tan inocente.

-Creo que… debo alistarme- dijo la chica acomodándose un mechón de cabello mientras desviaba la mirada sintiendo que su corazón estaba por salirse.

-Lo sé, y yo debo bajar- comentó el chico apenado recobrando la cordura- Yo no podré hablarte hasta que termine el combate, son las reglas. Sólo Mei Lin estará contigo para traducirte, sólo para estar seguros que entendiste a la perfección- agregó al ver que la chica estaba a punto de contradecirlo para dar a entender que su chino era bastante mejor que cuando pisó la casa por primera vez- De igual forma, una vez que empiece la pelea nadie podrá intervenir a menos que…

-Que mi vida esté en peligro- admitió al recordar que eso le había advertido Eriol la noche anterior- Lo sé, y eso más que nada envuelve a Kero y Yue. ¿Puedes decirle algo a Eriol?- el chico asintió- él es el único capaz de frenarlos aparte de mí, yo honestamente no sé hacerlo a pesar que sé que podría; si las cosas se ponen feas y ellos interfieren me descalificaran no quiero que pase eso, dile que debe detenerlos a toda costa.

-Pero y si tu vida…

-No moriré- afirmó sin atisbo de duda en su voz- quizás no salga ilesa, pero no me pasará nada y no quiero que ellos interfieran ¿puedes hacerlo?- el castaño asintió sin mucha convicción.

-Buena suerte- le dijo encaminándose a la puerta- y usa la peineta, por favor, será como si una parte de mi te acompañara.

-Ya lo haces, siempre me has acompañado- le dijo de forma tímida- siempre estas presente en mi corazón.- le dijo con un sonrojo más que evidente mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

-Sakura, una vez me dijiste que habías creado una carta cuando me fui de Tomoeda ¿qué carta fue?- preguntó curioso.

-Esa carta no tenía nombre- dijo recordando aquel episodio. Pero era un corazón, porque estaba hecha de todos los sentimientos lindos que tengo por ti, y logró equilibrar a Vacío, convirtiéndola en Esperanza- le contestó sonriendo.

-Y ahora ella me llama padre- le dijo con la mano en el picaporte- pero es útil saberlo, de alguna forma lograste purificar esa magia negra sin alterar la creación de las cartas.

-Esperanza- la chica recordó de pronto la foto que Rong le había dado- olvidé decírtelo, bueno ahora que esta Eriol deberíamos hablarlo con él, pero hagámoslo después de la pelea; necesito concentrarme.

-¿Ya estas más relajada?

-Sí, no te preocupes Shaoran "Todo va a estar bien".- le dijo sonriendo al tiempo que el chico le correspondía y salía de la habitación; aunque ella dijera eso, él sentía que si las cosas se ponían feas Eriol no sólo debería frenar a los guardianes, sino a él mismo.

Sakura terminó de vestirse y bajó sintiendo los pies de plomo. Se sentía más confiada que al despertar, pero sin Shaoran se sentía insegura; después de todo, él siempre había estado con ella en las cosas importantes que involucraban magia, él y sus guardianes.

Tomoyo había hecho una bolsa especial a un lado de su blusón para guardar las cartas de manera que no le estorbasen, y sentirlas contra ella le infundía ciertos ánimos. Caminó lentamente como si fuera hacia un juicio, y de alguna forma así era. La mansión estaba en silencio, todos estarían en la sala de juntas, que se había acondicionado para las peleas, y seguramente, la estarían esperando. Cuando llegó al pasillo, vio a Mei Lin recargada en una columna, enseguida la morena se percató de la presencia de la castaña y le dedicó una gran sonrisa llena de compañerismo.

-Como siempre llegas tarde Sakura.

-Es que…

-No te preocupes- le dijo la chica sin dejar de sonreír- se han retrasado en elegir el orden.

-¿El orden?

-Para saber en qué orden pelearán contigo. Las reglas dicen que dos pelearan y la que gane pelea con la tercera, pero dado que ahora son cuatro y los ancianos te odian- hizo una seña para restarle importancia- decidieron que tú debes pelear y vencer a las cuatro.

-Que reglas tan justas- le dijo sentándose en cuclillas a lado de la china, las ganas de vomitar habían vuelto.

-¿Esperabas que lo fueran?

Las chicas se vieron interrumpidas por el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y unos pasos que llegaron hasta ellas. Un joven alto y de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta y vestido con túnica roja se acercó a ellas e hizo una reverencia. Después de mirar a Mei Lin comenzó a hablar mientras la china traducía:

-Kinomoto Sakura, es momento de que entre. Su rival será Shu Wati. La única regla es que no deben salirse del cuadrado que delimita el área de combate, pueden saltar, volar o flotar pero siempre dentro del perímetro. Un combate sólo se acaba cuando te rindes o mueres; puedes perdonarle la vida a alguien si queda inconsciente, pero eso radica en ti, no se te juzgará por nada que hagas dentro de los combates.- Mei Lin frunció el ceño al traducir las últimas palabras, era como el coliseo romano.

El chico hizo una reverencia y volvió a entrar mientras les pedía que lo siguieran.

-Sakura, las rivales te conocen y saben que tipo de magia usas, no quiero que estés en desventaja. Debes saber que el clan Shu es descendiente de asesinos a sueldo, sus niveles mágicos quizás no sean los mejores, pero son astutos. Ella en especial es verdaderamente inteligente, no le des la espalda y termina rápido, mientras más tiempo pases con ella más aprenderá sobre ti y trazará un plan para acabarte

Las chicas entraron a la estancia que ya se encontraba llena de los miembros de los clanes. Observó que los ancianos vestían una túnica azul rey y la miraban con gesto inescrutable, al sentir que su estómago volvía a sentirse pesado buscó a sus amigos con la mirada. Fue fácil encontrar a Tomoyo, quien ya había montado su cámara en un tripie y la saludaba efusivamente. Detrás de ella estaban las hermanas Li, que usaban un traje ceremonial chino lleno de vida y que levantaron los pulgares al notar que las miraba. A su derecha estaba Li Leeran rodeada de Wei y su hermana, Chow y algunos hombres que ella conocía de vista, así como los que creía eran familiares de Mei Lin. Enfrente de ellos estaba Shaoran que intentó dedicarle una sonrisa, aunque parecía tenso, a la derecha de él estaban los cuatro guardianes y a su izquierda, separándolo de Tomoyo; estaba Eriol, que parecía estar muy concentrado en ella, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, pudo sentir que el inglés estaba igual de nervioso que todos, pero en el fondo confiaba en ella, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y la saludo igual de efusivo que la amatista.

Y justo a la izquierda de su amiga, notó dos pares de ojos atentos a ella, y allí vio a Rong, con dos niñas que seguramente eran sus hermanas y Wu Feng, quien parecía estar molesto por alguna razón, pero al notar que la castaña lo observaba y le saludaba suavizó su gesto y le dedicó una corta sonrisa.

-Sakura- la china la sacó de su escrutinio, trayéndola al ahora- debo subir con mi familia y tú debes entrar, ella no tardará en entrar al área- la castaña asintió- y tranquila, yo creo en ti, te voy a desear suerte, pero sé que no la necesitas- la chica le dio un gran abrazo y luego se encaminó hacia su lugar con la familia Li.

Sakura entró al área de combate mientras repasaba el lugar con nerviosismo, recién notaba que estaba en una especie de ring de sumo, de esos que salían en la televisión y que tanto emocionaban a su hermano.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando vio que por la misma puerta que ella había accedido, entró una chica no más alta que ella, con ojos color miel y piel muy blanca. Su cabello era castaño rojizo y estaba atado en dos coletas que le llegaban un poco más debajo de los hombros. Su sonrisa parecía infantil y fue entonces que reparó en que la chica seguramente tendría unos 15 años recién cumplidos. Usaba un sencillo vestido color turquesa que se abría en las caderas mostrando un pequeño short blanco, sus pies estaban descalzos.

El mismo chico que había dirigido a Sakura y Mei Lin entró al área de combate generando silencio inmediato.

-Del clan Shu, la señorita Wati- dijo en voz estruendosa mientras señalaba a la niña- y por el clan Li, está Kinomoto Sakura, quien tomará el lugar de Li Mei Lin como la elegida del clan.- las chicas hicieron una reverencia al escuchar su nombre y el chico salió del ring.

-Soy Wati- dijo con una voz aguda y un marcado acento- tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, elegida de Clow. Si el próximo líder te eligió como su novia debes ser algo especial- le señaló la peineta que la chica se había puesto en el pequeño chongo en que había recogido parte de su cabello- aunque la mayoría piense lo contrario.

-Soy Sakura, mucho gusto- dijo intentando sonar tranquila mientras la chica levantaba la mano que adornaba con algunos cascabeles para indicar que estaban listas.

-Que empiece el primer combate- dijo Xen, que se había puesto de pie y miraba a la castaña con presunción, era hora de sacarla de la competencia.

* * *

¡Sigo viva! perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo, muchas gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un review, me hacen muy feliz, gracias gracias :3

Quiero agradecer a **Lady Palas, Maylu shine y Cecilh** , quienes han dejado comentarios pero no puedo contestarles por no tener cuentas o haber desactivado la opción de mensajes privados. No encontraba manera de hacerles saber que leo cada una de las palabras que me escriben y me hacen muy feliz, gracias. A todos los demás les he contestado en cuanto he podido, y lo seguiré haciendo :3 nos leemos pronto.


	16. Chapter 16

*Personajes propiedad de las CLAMP

En capítulos anteriores había escrito Leeran, pero me hicieron la observación de que se escribía Ieran, pero después de una búsqueda a fondo, la romanización más correcta sería Yelán que es la que utilizaré a partir de ahora. Por su atención gracias, y también por hacermelo notar :3

* * *

-Que empiece el primer combate- dijo Xen, que se había puesto de pie y miraba a la castaña con presunción, era hora de sacarla de la competencia.

-¿Quieres hacer el primer movimiento Sakura?- dijo la chica con su voz aniñada.

-N-no adelante- dijo dudosa de querer pelear con alguien más pequeña. Se llevó las manos de forma compulsiva a la llave, pero recordó que Eriol le había aconsejado no usarla a menos que fuera necesario.

-De acuerdo.- la niña puso su espalda completamente derecha y unió sus manos frente a ella como si rezara, y en un movimiento veloz, corrió hacia Sakura mientras emitía un grito de guerra; cuando Sakura la vio venir se lanzó al suelo de forma instintiva muerta de miedo.

Shaoran y los demás miraron al anciano Wei con una gotita en la cabeza ¿no se suponía que la había entrenado?

-No importó lo que intentara- se defendió-su reacción siempre fue la misma.- dijo a modo de disculpa mientras Shaoran se cruzaba de brazos.

-No tiene posibilidad de ganar- dijo en un susurro bien audible para todos a su alrededor.

-Empieza a molestarme que tengas tan poca fe en mi elegida, joven pariente- le dijo Eriol serio mientras un brillo extraño se reflejaba en sus gafas.

-Oigan- intervino Tomoyo- Sakurita está esquivando todos los ataques… a su encantadora forma, claro está.- dijo mientras señalaba a la dueña de las cartas, quien lucía terriblemente asustada, pero su cuerpo esquivaba o bloqueaba cada ataque mientras caminaba en círculos, huyendo de la orilla.

-Wei, su cuerpo está- la frase del castaño quedó en el aire.

-Así es, no logré que la señorita Sakura dejara de temer los ataques, pero no dejé que eso me impidiera entrenar su cuerpo. No me creería capaz de dejarla indefensa ¿no es cierto?

Wati cayó hábilmente sobre las puntas de sus pies en una pose felina mientras el cascabel de su muñeca sonaba sin cesar. Sakura se había doblado en un intento de recobrar el aire, si bien estaba aterrada, una parte de su ser también estaba asombrada. Wei le había mostrado cómo pelear y se habían enfrentado un par de veces; aunque sabía de sobra que él no le haría daño y detendría sus ataques antes de herirla. Sin embargo, la china lanzaba ataques con toda intención de hacerlo, además ese cascabel que no dejaba de sonar ¿qué acaso no notaba que con el sonido sólo la alertaba?

-Wow- exclamó la chica dando saltitos- Eres más fuerte de lo que creí, pensé que me bastarían un par de golpes para deshacerme de ti, pero veo que tu apariencia engaña. Pero me alegra eso sabes, odiarían salir de aquí sin haberte provocado verdadero dolor.-se llevó una mano a la cabeza y empezó a buscar en su cabello, de allí sacó una daga de la que colgaba un cascabel parecido al que lucía en la muñeca.

No bien Sakura había terminado de abrir y cerrar la boca debido al asombro de ver algo tan peligroso en manos de una niña cuando tuvo que esquivar las puñaladas que intentaba dar Wati, quien reía como maniaca. Los pies de la castaña resbalaron haciéndola caer con la china encima, quien no paraba de intentar enterrarle la daga en alguna parte del cuerpo, logrando solo cortarla en los brazos en su intento de protegerse.

En el forcejeo, Sakura logró rodar por un lado poniendo distancia entre ambas, y en su intento de ponerse de pie, le propinó una patada que la hizo retroceder el tiempo justo para que la card captor lograra levantarse, sangrando por varios cortes en los brazos.

-Eres muy divertida- sonrió Wati- esa patada me dolió, aunque reconozco que fue una imprecisión de mi parte que no volverá a ocurrir ¿te entrenó el maestro del joven Li? Se nota su técnica en tu estilo de pelea, pero aún te falta práctica, creo que hasta Mei Lin lo haría mejor- se encogió de hombros- en fin, creí que sólo sabrías huir, pero me diste una gran lección de humildad al demostrar que hasta el animal más indefenso es capaz de morder cuando se ve en peligro- se llevó de nuevo la mano a la cabeza y sacó más dagas como la primera. Lanzó una al suelo, cerca de donde la japonesa estaba, lo bastante como para que ella hubiera intentado moverse, pero no lo hizo.

-¿¡Por qué no puedo moverme!- gritó la castaña asustada al notar que de la cintura para abajo los pies no le respondían.

-Un simple hechizo- contestó con voz alegre- ¿creías que sólo sé pelear? He estado usando magia desde que pise el ring. Una vez que la mosca está bien pegada a la telaraña, es hora de cortarla- con sonrisa siniestra la chica comenzó a lanzar sus cuchillas que sacaba con velocidad de su cabeza, Sakura intentaba esquivarlas con su poca movilidad, no sin salir ilesa, pues pronto sintió en carne propia el dolor de esas cosas clavándose en su piel y luego desapareciendo. Gracias a sus reflejos había evitado ser lastimada en puntos clave, pero los brazos eran ya una masa amorfa llena de sangre, al igual que sus piernas y algunas partes de su rostro; si las cosas seguían así, moriría.

-Aun puedo escuchar el cascabel- dijo en un susurro al percatarse que podía anticipar las dagas gracias a él.

Una segunda ola de cuchillas arremetió contra ella cortando las costuras de su ropa y enterrándose de lleno en sus brazos al usarlos como escudo.

-¡Escudo!- gritó al sentir el dolor y las primeras oleadas de inconsciencia que empezaban a rondarle la cabeza, no podía seguir sangrando así o caería desmayada. Y en eso lo notó, el sonido del cascabel seguía escuchándose, pero Wati había dejado de atacar al ver que la carta la protegía.

-El sonido es un arma poderosa ¿no crees?- le dijo la niña observándola algo aburrida- Puede doblegar hasta al más fuerte y confundir al más sabio, y tú no eres ni uno ni otro, creí que al menos me divertirías un rato.

El sonido dentro de la cabeza de Sakura comenzó a aumentar al grado de hacerla caer al suelo debido a la perdida de equilibrio, se llevó las manos a los oídos intentando frenar el dolor; sin éxito. Era capaz de mover sus piernas de nuevo, pero con el último ataque sus posibilidades de ponerse de pie se habían terminado.

-Te mataré rápidamente porque me has caído bien, pero odio a las niñas lloronas- Sakura vio con horror como volvía a sacarse del cabello más cuchillas y le sonreía malévolamente- Adiós Kinomoto- dijo lanzándole con ambas manos las cuchillas mientras el público lanzaba un gemido y un chico inglés usaba todas sus fuerzas para volver a sentar a su pariente chino, al tiempo que controlaba a sus guardianes. Al mismo tiempo, una mujer apareció frente a la chica y se llevó el dedo a los labios, haciendo desaparecer las cuchillas antes de que estas tocaran a la chica.

-Una carta Clow ¿no es así?- siguió lanzando cuchillas que no iban a dar a ningún lado mientras Sakura intentaba recuperar el control de su cuerpo, pero sin éxito- Si no hay más remedio- su voz comenzaba a denotar ira- me ensuciaré las manos contigo- unió de nuevo las manos frente a ella y una ráfaga de viento se dirigió a la carta regresándola a su forma original, al segundo siguiente, se arrojaba contra la castaña, quien en su intento de esquivarla había comenzado a huir a gatas.

Wati la giró de un solo movimiento y se encaramó en ella, inmovilizándole los brazos con las rodillas y poniendo los propios en la garganta de la ama de las cartas; estaba a punto de apretarlas cuando escuchó un chasquido en sus articulaciones y una fuerza brutal la atraía hacia atrás, pegándola al suelo.

-Ríndete o te lastimarás- la castaña había logrado sentarse pese al dolor en los brazos y el mareo que le había provocado el constante sonar del cascabel.

-¿Qué hiciste?- la niña gritaba y forcejeaba, pero algo la retenía en el piso. Sus brazos estaban en un ángulo extraño, quizás rotos por la fuerza con que había sido atraída al suelo.

-Sombra- la sombra de la chica se ensanchó y luego tomó la forma de un hombre con capa que sujetaba desde abajo a la chica.

-¡Suéltame!-gritó la chica.

-Ríndete- contestó Sakura- mientras más intentas moverte más te harás daño. ¿Debe dolerte mucho no? Lo lamento, no era mi intención.

-¡Nunca! ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Tú estabas perdiendo y…

-Te distrajiste y aproveché esa oportunidad- dijo sintiéndose demasiado mareada de pronto sin saber si era por la pérdida de sangre o efectos de la pérdida de equilibrio por el cascabel- no puedes mantener tantos hechizos a la vez sin usar un instrumento. Ahora ríndete, no puedes usar tu magia sin juntar tus manos ¿no es así?- dijo la chica esforzándose por centrarse en el ahora.- Me tarde bastante en entenderlo, porque para mí sigues pareciendo una niña y no quería lastimarte, pero justo ahora no tenía otra opción y tampoco tengo energía para dejarte libre y me sorprendas con otra cosa ¿o acaso querías que te amarra con Bosque?- su mirada se hizo pensativa al imaginar cómo se habrían dado las cosas de haberla usado en vez de a Sombra.

-¡Déjame ir!-gritó cada vez más furiosa.

-Sueño- dijo la chica en un susurro mientras de su ropa salía una pequeña hada que esparció algunos polvos sobre la chica haciéndola dormir- Creo que no vas a calmarte de otra tardará un rato en despertar, es el equivalente a estar inconsciente ¿no?- la castaña había alzado su voz aunque se sentía cohibida de dirigirse ante tantas personas, la mitad de los cuales no la querían. La chica seguía en el suelo, a pesar de que el hechizo de la china se había roto, la antigua card captor no se sentía con la fuerza necesaria para levantarse, las heridas comenzaban a dolerle endemoniadamente, quizás la adrenalina comenzaba a irse; y estaba casi segura que había perdido más sangre de la medicamente permitida.

-Parece ser que mi pequeña heredera ha ganado ¿no crees?- la voz de Eriol resonó en el lugar mientras Tomoyo hacía un _close-up_ al pálido rostro de la castaña. Uno de los ancianos se puso de pie, y aclarándose la garganta asintió.

-Ella ha ganado, la prometida elegida por los Li, pasa al siguiente combate- afirmó Fa Yang mientras el resto de los ancianos fijaban su mirada en la castaña que sonreía con verdadera alegría mientras se dejaba caer lentamente hacia atrás más exhausta de lo que podía recordar haber estado en su vida pero orgullosa de sí misma. En el acto, Shaoran brincó de las gradas seguido por Kerberus y Yukito, quienes habían decidido mantener su forma falsa para no sentirse tentados a utilizar sus poderes a menos de ser necesario. El castaño llegó rápidamente a su lado y le preguntó si se encontraba bien, ella apenas contestó, por fin comenzaba a sumirse en la inconciencia.

* * *

Unas horas después la castaña continuaba durmiendo gracias al hechizo curativo de Li Leeran y Eriol, quienes se habían encargado de llevarla a su cuarto mientras Shaoran era llamado a una junta para saber las observaciones de los ancianos respecto a la pelea; sobra decir que el castaño asistió a regañadientes. Tomoyo se ofreció a quedarse con ella hasta que despertara, por si acaso se sentía desorientada mientras que los guardianes se le unían, puesto que estaban preocupados.

Eriol había terminado por intervenir en la junta al escuchar los gritos que provenían de ella, y tras varios minutos tensos, incluso Xen aceptó que Sakura había hecho un buen papel; aunque bastante lento. Los jóvenes se encontraban en la sala teniendo una partida de damas chinas mientras el castaño aún no dejaba de maldecir por lo bajo a todo el Consejo.

-Así que has admitido que mi elegida peleó bien ¿no?

-Salió muy herida.

-Fue más por intentar frenar esas cuchillas con los brazos, muy predecible y extraño a la vez ¿no crees?

-Pudo haber usado las cartas, a Escudo, Espejo, mil y un cosas…

-Que seguramente habrías hecho tú- contestó con una sonrisa divertida.- Pero ambos sabemos que ella termina haciendo cosas que ni tu ni yo consideraríamos ortodoxas, y quizás por eso terminó ganando el juicio- la mirada asesina del castaño se posó en el inglés, quien fingió no darse cuenta- puedo afirmar que sé porque Sakura actuó así, y creo que deberías tener eso más en consideración de ahora en adelante pequeño familiar. Sakura estaba intentando demostrarle a los ancianos y a sí misma que no sólo merece ser tu esposa por tener mis cartas, sino por sus propios dotes como hechicera; es cierto que al final terminó volteándole el plan a esa chica con una carta Clow, pero en su mayoría resistió por sí misma, usó su inteligencia y permaneció de pie y decidida, sólo que aún le cuesta pensar como atacar si no es para defenderse. Aunque su plan aunque lento, fue muy astuto, aplicó muy bien los conocimientos que tu madre le ha enseñado, estudió a su oponente y lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Ya lo sé… pero no entiende que ellas no van a dudar en lastimarla.

-Prometo hablar con ella de eso y abordarlo en nuestras clases ¿eso te haría sentir mejor?- le dijo mientras movía algunas canicas en el tablero.

-No sé si eso me dejará tranquilo- contestó con voz dura y una mirada de desconfianza.

-¿Sigues desconfiando de mí? Vamos, eso pasó cuando éramos niños y tuve que hacerlo para que cambiaran las cartas.

-No desconfío de ti, sino de tu cordura.- se revolvió el pelo al ver que el inglés ganaría esa partida, como la mayoría de las cosas en las que competían.- Además, a pesar de que Sakura es fuerte, sigue preocupándome que se enfrente con Jyang, ella es…

-¿La conoces muy bien?- dijo mientras lograba pasar todas sus canicas al lado contrario y sonreía- vamos Li, te conozco, llevas la sangre de mi mejor amigo y de mi pariente lejano; eres mi descendiente.

-Ella y yo siempre hemos estado en la misma clase, puede decirse que nos conocemos desde niños, pero ella… bueno ella siempre ha estado obsesionada con ser la líder y eso… no es una mala persona la mayoría del tiempo- sus ojos miraron hacia un lado- bueno no conmigo en todo caso, es muy inteligente y muy hábil, alguien digna de mi reconocimiento y por eso…

-Por eso temes por Sakura ¿no? Porque sabes que Jyang siempre ha ansiado algo que por derecho le corresponde a mi elegida.

-Sí.

Unos pasos les hicieron girar la cabeza y observaron a Tomoyo entrar con una manzana en la mano. Ella les dedicó una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Sakura ha despertado.

-¿Cómo se siente? ¿Le duele algo?- el castaño se había puesto de pie casi tirando el tablero que el inglés había logrado sostener a tiempo riendo por lo bajo.

-Esta perfecta- la amatista movió su mano para restarle importancia- se mareó un poco al sentarse, pero Eriol ya lo había pronosticado y le di la poción que él había dejado para eso, vine por ti porque pensé que querrías felicitarle por su buen trabajo.

-Bueno… felicitarla…

-Si te atreves a regañar a mi Sakurita, hacerla llorar o preocuparla de más temo que tengo torturas para ti que he ideado desde que me enteré que tenías prometidas- le dijo sonriendo mientras una oscuridad comenzaba a emanar de ella y asustaba al castaño que se limitó a asentir rápidamente y alejase con el presentimiento de que habían dejado a Daidouji demasiado tiempo con Hiraguizawa.

-No seas tan malvada con el pequeño Xiao Lang, no la ha tenido nada fácil- comentó Eriol mientras sonreía y se levantaba a retirarle la silla para que la morena se sentara donde antes había estado el heredero.

-Se lo merece- dijo a la defensiva mientras comenzaba a comer la fruta que llevaba en la mano- Además, si soy tan mala con tu descendiente- hizo énfasis en la última palabra- es porque él se lo ha ganado con creces ¿no crees?- el inglés no pudo sino asentir divertido.

-¿Sakura despertó sintiéndose mejor?

-Por supuesto, ella es más fuerte de lo que creen.

-Lo sé mejor que nadie, pero ese hechizo de sonido fue en verdad devastador- ella lo contempló en silencio mientras terminaba el fruto- ¿qué te ocurre? Te conozco demasiado bien.

-Anoche salí a despejarme un rato de hacer el traje de Sakura, y te escuché hablar con la señorita Mizuki.

-Así es- contestó sin mostrar sorpresa o alguna emoción aparte de la indiferencia.

-En ningún momento dude de eso- le retó comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Los celos son algo muy feo Darling- aseveró mirándola divertido.

-Ella fue una mujer importante en tu vida- le dijo en el mismo tono de indiferencia.

-Y Tai lo fue en la tuya.

-La diferencia es que yo no hablo con él desde hace mucho.- le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero sigue muy presente en ti- la miró con los ojos de Clow.

-No te comprendo.

-Tomoyo, siempre que intento acercarme a ti terminas huyendo, te da miedo que puedas sentir algo por alguien ¿cuándo entenderás que no soy él?

-Eso dicen los hombres antes de romperte el corazón- se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijamente mientras en sus ojos aparecían los primeros atisbos de furia contenida- además, tú eres quien siempre da respuestas esquivas, el que se escuda detrás de la magia y sus circunstancias para acercarse a mi… tú hablas con tu ex y luego me pides confianza.

-Ambos deberíamos poner nuestros sentimientos en orden antes de hablar de ello.

-No me dirás que hablaste con la profesora ¿verdad?

-No lo creo- dijo serio.

-Perfecto.- la chica se puso de pie y caminó rumbo a la salida mientras el chico perdía la vista en la ventana.

* * *

Cuando Shaoran entró al cuarto de la castaña la vio sentada en la cama comiendo un plato de tallarines mientras Yukito sonreía sentado en una silla a su lado y Kero la observaba sentado sobre las cobijas; cuando ella se percató de su presencia le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.

-Hola- se sentía un intruso en esa escena.

-Hola- respondió ella con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Cómo siguen tus heridas?

-Tu madre las curó- le mostró los brazos que ya sólo conservaba líneas rojas que seguro se quitarían en unos días- es muy buena sanando heridas. Aunque me dijo que debo tener más cuidado porque si me lastiman algún órgano vital no podrá hacer mucho y me la pasaré muy mal.

-¿Ya no te duele nada?- ella negó con determinación, pero tuvo que detenerse al sentirse mareada de pronto.

-Hiraguizawa te dijo que no hicieras movimientos bruscos, tu sentido del equilibrio aún está sensible- Yukito se había apresurado a sostenerla. Por su parte Kero tomó un frasco de un líquido verde que con ayuda de un gotero puso en los oídos de la castaña.

-¿Qué es?- el castaño miraba todo con el ceño fruncido.

-Nos lo dio ese sujeto. Dijo que desinflamaría sus oídos que salieron heridos por los cascabeles- aseveró Kero mientras la castaña se estremecía al sentir el líquido caer dentro de su oído.

-Dejaste que esa niña te lastimara demasiado, debiste terminar antes con ella- el castaño hablaba pausado mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Pensé que sería mejor mostrar fortaleza y…

-Los ancianos quieren que seas más definitiva en los próximos combates, no aceptarán que utilices a Sueño nuevamente.

-Pero…

-Ellos quieren un espectáculo Sakura, no permitas que pongan nuevamente en duda tu victoria.- la castaña lo miró angustiada para después asentir muy despacio.

-Oye "mocoso" no te voy a permitir…

-Está bien Kero, él tiene razón. Me esforzaré más la próxima vez.

-Ya casi oscurece- el sol reflejó en las gafas e Yukito- es mejor que llame a To-ya para contarle el resultado o se enojará conmigo. Acompáñame Kerberus- le tendió la mano y tras varias protestas el segundo guardián accede a regañadientes, no quiere dejar sola a su ama con ese "mocoso".

-¿T-tuviste problemas por mi culpa?-la castaña juega con sus dedos al sentirse apenada por estar sola con él.

-Quizás- un atisbo de sonrisa se formó en sus labios y le iluminó los ojos al contemplar a la chica, que pese a algunas heridas que ahora podían decirse leves, estaba bien- pero de eso me preocuparé yo, tú sólo debes concentrarte en ganar ¿de acuerdo?- se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente que aparte de calentarle a ambos el corazón, puso las mejillas del castaño de un color cereza, y la cara de la chica como un foco.

-D-de acuerdo Shaoran- la castaña ocultó el rostro en el pecho del chico y se quedaron en silencio, sintiendo la respiración del otro.

* * *

La noche cayó sobre la mansión y casi todos se habían retirado a sus habitaciones; el día los había agotado. A todos menos a una chica de cabello negro y ojos color amatista, quien se había despertado presa de una pesadilla que apenas recordaba pero que aún le producía ajetreo en los nervios y el corazón de sólo recordar la última escena, una lengua bípeda. Sin poder permanecer más tiempo en la habitación que compartía con la guardiana había salido a caminar para despejar su mente, pero seguía molesta con el inglés; por lo tanto no podía ir a molestarlo o pedirle ayuda para su recién adquirido insomnio.

Caminó por el pasillo que daba a la biblioteca y, al llegar allí se sentó a lado de una gran vasija que estaba decorada con leones chinos y lo que parecía el emblema del clan. Después de pensar un poco, sacó su celular y llamó a su madre sin reparar en la hora que podría ser en Japón.

-Moshi-moshi- se escuchó una voz adormilada después del cuarto timbrazo.

-Hola mamá, lamento la hora pero…

-Descuida Tomoyo- le tranquilizó la mujer- ¿qué sucede?

-Nada… ¿por qué…?

-Tomoyo, soy tu madre y te conozco y pese a lo que puedas imaginar, sé cuándo algo te sucede aunque no esté contigo.

-Sólo quería hablar contigo- su molestia era evidente ¿habría perdido acaso su don para mentir?

-Entonces te escucho Tomoyo ¿qué ocurre?

-Me gusta Eriol Hiraguizawa- dijo en un susurro que le pareció un grito, era la primera vez que lo admitía sin necesidad de alguna treta del inglés.

-Ya lo suponía- una melodiosa risa mal disimulada se escuchó por la bocina haciendo que la amatista pusiera los ojos en blanco- no te hubieras fugado con él de no existir algo así ¿no crees?

-Supongo- se encogió de hombros- pero o quiero que me guste tanto, ojala nadie me gustara nunca más- su voz sonaba al borde del llanto.

-¿Acaso es un mal chico? No tengo el gusto de conocerlo, por lo poco que me dijo tu padre, quien por cierto sigue furioso contigo jovencita, sé que Hiraguizawa es millonario, tenemos negocios con su familia y posee una conducta casi intachable sólo ensombrecida por cierto romance con una mujer mayor.

-No es una mala persona- dijo intentando convencerse a sí misma- aunque para ser honesta ya no estoy tan segura de mi capacidad de descubrir la intención de las personas con sólo observarlas; quizás sólo aplica con otros y no conmigo, mamá ¿y si es como Tai?

-Cariño- su voz era suave y cálida, tanto que la amatista casi pudo sentirla acariciando su cabeza- Tai nos engañó a todos, y se lo permitimos. Jamás te había visto tan feliz Tomoyo, esa sonrisa tan radiante me hizo cegarme a mí también; no quise pensar que te fueras a enamorar tanto. Siempre has sido tan madura y racional que no creí que te tomaras esa relación tan enserio, no quise pensar en que las cosas podrían salir mal

-Al final a Tai no le importo que yo le amara- dijo comenzando a llorar sin ningún reparo- para él sólo fui un juego desde el principio. Una persona no puede dejar de querer a otra de la nada, a menos que nunca la haya querido de verdad. Y yo lo quise tanto que me da miedo que aún lo siga haciendo, que eso no haya terminado.

-Tomoyo-le interrumpió-cuando aún estabas con él ¿te preguntabas si aún le querías?

-No.

-Allí está tu respuesta. No lo extrañas a él cariño, sino a quien tú eras cuando estabas con él, extrañas ser feliz, que una persona te haga sentir así. Y es lo que te da miedo, que alguien logre eso y de nuevo estés vulnerable.

-Soy una buena persona ¿por qué debían lastimarme así?

-No tengo esa respuesta, tampoco entiendo por qué ocurren esas cosas.

-Tengo miedo de que Eriol sólo juegue conmigo y me lastime y que esta vez ya no pueda con el dolor, que…- una punzada en el brazo izquierdo la hizo deja de hablar mientras apretaba los dientes para no gritar.

-¿Tomoyo?- la voz preocupada de la pelirroja se escuchó en el vacío pasillo mientras la amatista luchaba por controlar su brazo que comenzaba a moverse por sí solo en un abrir y cerrar frenéticos que la lastimaban.


	17. Chapter 17

Sigo viva! xD

Perdón por tardarme tanto u.u

Disfruten el capítulo.

*Personajes propiedad de CLAMP

* * *

-Tengo miedo de que Eriol sólo juegue conmigo y me lastime y que esta vez ya no pueda con el dolor, que…- una punzada en el brazo izquierdo la hizo deja de hablar mientras apretaba los dientes para no gritar.

-¿Tomoyo?- la voz preocupada de la pelirroja se escuchó en el vacío pasillo mientras la amatista luchaba por controlar su brazo que comenzaba a moverse por sí solo en un abrir y cerrar frenéticos que la lastimaban.

-Lo lamento, ahora no puede contestar- Eriol Hiraguizawa le había arrebatado el celular- la llamará mañana temprano, un placer al final hablar con usted señora Daidouji- el chico colgó mientras miraba seriamente a la amatista que seguía debatiéndose con su brazo.

-Eriol…

-¡¿Acaso quieres morir?!- los ojos del inglés brillaban de una manera extraña, en su semblante podía verse la ira a punto de salir, sin quererlo la chica se estremeció. Él se arrodilló a su lado y le rasgo la manga del pijama sin ningún reparo; ambos miraron con horror como las venas del brazo se habían marcado.

-¿Qué es?- su voz le sonaba tan lejana mientras un sudor frío le recorrió el cuerpo.

-La maldición se vuelve más fuerte cuando te dejas dominar por los sentimientos negativos, le das paso a controlar tu cuerpo.

-Pero…

-Tomoyo mírame- la chica lo obedeció- yo jamás te haría daño, me cortaría un brazo antes de hacerlo.

-Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas- la chica desvió la mirada.

-Y es de peor educación esquivar el tema- sus manos se movían hábiles a lo largo del brazo de la amatista intentando contener la magia negra- me gustas mucho Tomoyo, pero yo también temo salir lastimado, mi historia con Kaho no resultó ser el cuento de hadas que creía me correspondía.

-¿Y qué hacemos?- le dijo con malhumor ¿por qué debían pelearse hasta por quién tenía más miedo?- No era mi intención que esto pasara, yo no… no quería sentir nada por ti.

-Yo tampoco Tomoyo y no porque haya algo malo contigo, simplemente no estaba en mis planes querer tanto a una chica tan tenaz y difícil de prever. Alguien que a pesar de estar maldita va y le llama a su madre para decirle que teme enamorarse- la chica abrió los ojos al escuchar lo que ella tanto intentaba alejar de su mente y, sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó; pero casi de inmediato las lágrimas remplazaron el sonrojo.

-Eriol ¿qué pasa?- su voz reflejaba el terror que sentía al ver como una línea negra se movía bajo la piel de su brazo.- Yo… yo no controlo el movimiento de mi brazo- la voz se le había entrecortado y cada pensamiento racional se iba por la borda.

-Esto es malo- la insignia de Clow brilló bajo sus pies- va a dolerte Darling, pero debemos sacarlo, o te matará más rápido- puso su mano sobre el brazo de la amatista y comenzó a murmurar algunas cosas en chino que Tomoyo apenas escuchó, puesto que sus propios gritos habían llenado la estancia, sentía como si le clavaran algo en el brazo una y otra vez. Bajo un gran destello un gusano negro y de unos 20 centímetros salió disparado del brazo de la chica, como si volara.

Justo en ese momento, la pareja de castaños hizo su aparición mientras las luces de la estancia se encendían. El gusano se abalanzó sobre ellos pero Escudo lo repelió, no sólo cegando por unos instantes a los ojiazules debido a su fuerte resplandor, sino sorprendiéndolos debido a que el sello de la card captor se había colocado por toda la superficie que era el campo de protección de la carta.

-Nos protegiste de la magia negra- el castaño la miraba con orgullo, tenía su espada en mano pero ella se le había adelantado.

-No quiero que nada se vuelva a tatuar en mi piel.

El gusano, aún mareado intentó escapar arrastrándose pero las patas de Spinel le cerraron el paso, en su intento de buscar una salida las patas de Kerberus terminaron aplastándolo y lo hicieron papilla.

-¿Qué era esto?- el guardián se miró las patas con asco y empezó a limpiarlas en el piso.

-Pisaste magia negra- Spinel lo miró con una gota en la cabeza- ahora se te pudrirá la pata.

-¡¿Qué?! Eso no puede ser ¿por qué nadie me dijo? Siempre me pasan estas cosas a mí, de seguro es culpa del "chiquillo" ese- la bestia guardiana se limpiaba las patas frenéticamente contra el piso embarrando todo de una sustancia negra.

-A mí no me culpes- se defendió Shaoran- tú eres el que toma toda las cosas a juego, aún no sé cómo puedes llamarte a ti mismo guardián cuando no pudiste sentir que era magia negra.

-Xiao Lang- la enérgica voz de Yelán se dejó escuchar por todos los presentes, haciéndose notar, rodeada de sus hijas.

-Lo lamento madre- dijo más por reflejo que porque en serio lo sintiera.

-Tomoyo ¿qué te ocurre?- la quebrada voz de la castaña le partió el corazón a su amiga, no dejaba de observar como el inglés intentaba hacer un torniquete alrededor de la herida que había dejado el extraño gusano.

-Estará bien Sakura, al menos por ahora, ella fue maldecida por Tse- Kero dejó de correr en círculos al escucharlo y centró su mirada en Sakura, quien había comenzado a temblar mientras Shaoran le pasaba el brazo alrededor de los hombros.

-Tomoyo ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?- las lágrimas empezaban a derramarse de sus esmeraldas- sé que quizás soy muy débil…

-No es eso- atajó la amatista- es sólo que no quería preocuparte, nadie puede detener la maldición Sakura, se está alimentando de mí y hasta ahora, estaba bajo control.

-Yo lo haré- la castaña había corrido hacia su amiga y ambas se habían enfrascado en un abrazo- te prometo que hallaré la forma de curarte.

-Por supuesto que lo harás- la amatista correspondió el abrazo con su miembro sano.

-Yelán ¿podrías ayudar a Tomoyo con su herida?

-Puedo cicatrizarla por ahora, quizás frenarla en la medida de lo posible; pero no creo poder hacerla desaparecer. Desde niña he seguido los pasos de mi ancestro Clow, estudié arduamente a la hechicería no sólo por los libros, sino lo que solía contarme mi madre y mi abuela, conozco los estragos que ocasiona la magia negra; temo que sólo ese hombre podrá quitarla. Después de todo, Clow jamás logró librarse de ella ¿no es así?- el inglés negó con la cabeza- Muy bien, llévala al quiosco del jardín, Shiefa necesitaré que me ayudes con tu poder de fuego para purificarla.

-Pero madre, sabes que soy pésima en los hechizos.

-Ya es momento que dejes de verte como un ornamento decorativo ¿crees que era lo que tu padre querría?- la chica negó con la cabeza avergonzada- yo voy a guiarte, pero necesito que concentres tu poder- ustedes- se giró a las tres hermanas que sólo observaban en silencio- no les caerá mal mirar, vamos.

Eriol tomó en brazos a Tomoyo y se disponía a seguir a la matriarca del clan cuando una fingida toz de Kero le hizo girar.

-Este… me duele la pata.- el guardián tenía una gran gota sobre la frente, parecía que le ignoraban a propósito.

-Descuida, Sakura le debilitó con ese hechizo, no morirás- una sonrisa maquiavélica se formó en su rostro-Nakuru, lávale la pata con las pociones que usas para desinfectar el brazo de Tomoyo, con eso bastará, por ahora- se giró y siguió su camino al jardín.

-¿¡Cómo que por ahora!?- el guardián estaba exasperado.

-Si no funciona arrastraremos tu obeso cuerpo al jardín y te echaremos tierra- la guardiana se fue brincando con Spinel, ya en su forma falsa, volando tras ella en busca de las pociones.

-Kero- Sakura lo miraba haciendo pucheros- mira todo el desastre que has hecho, hay huellas tuyas por todos lados y ¿cómo se supone que voy a bañarte? Siempre es un problema si estas de ese tamaño.

-Puedes usar la manguera del jardín- Shaoran tenía una media sonrisa en la cara mientras el cabello le ocultaba los ojos- no creo que esté tan fría.

-¡Oye!- protestó el guardián- deberías preocuparte más por mi vida "mocoso".

-¿Por qué no usas a Burbujas?- la seria voz de Yue los hizo a todos recordar su presencia- esa carta se creó para eso.

-¡Guarda silencio, señor favorito de Clow!

-Yo quepo sin problemas en las duchas- comentó antes de rodearse por sus alas y dejar a Yukito en su lugar, quien sonrió al sentirse observado.

-¡Cómo me molesta!- gritó Kero aún enojado.

-Pequeña Sakura- el chico de gafas intervino al ver que Kero iniciaba un nuevo berrinche- ¿por qué no te adelantas a ver cómo está Tomoyo? Yo me aseguraré de que Kerberus acepte el tratamiento de Akizuki y limpiaré este desastre. Cuando terminemos iremos con ustedes para que uses la carta en él- la castaña lo pensó un momento y luego asintió, tomó con un poco de vergüenza la mano de su novio y se dirigió al jardín.

-¡¿Piensas dejarme aquí?!- gritó de nuevo la bestia guardiana del sol, indignada ante el abandono de su ama.

* * *

Sakura despertó sintiendo que acababa de cerrar los ojos, desorientada buscó una explicación de los gritos que escuchaba a lo lejos y cuando logró distinguir lo suficiente se encontró con la silueta de Kero flotando sobre ella aún con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué ocurre?- se talló los ojos.

-Debes alistarte para tu clase con el señor Wei, anda o llegarás tarde.

-Pero si me acabo de acostar- recordó los hechos de hacía unas horas y a Tomoyo siendo rodeada por dragones de fuego que la purificaban de la magia negra; algo provisional.

-Eso no importa, aún debes vencer a dos prometidas más.

-Ya voy, no me regañes- se puso de pie y a tientas comenzó a ponerse sus ropas de entrenamiento sin dejar de bostezar- eres insoportable después de tomar un baño.- el guardián volvió a gritarle por haber manchado su reputación al haberlo expuesto y abandonado de esa forma ante todos.

Treinta minutos después la castaña estaba en el jardín calentando con el mayordomo de la familia cuando Eriol Hiraguizawa, enfundado en un pantalón suelto color gris y una playera negra sin mangas se les unió.

-¿Entrenarás conmigo Eriol?- Sakura lo miró incrédula.

-Estoy fuera de forma, tengo que hacer algo al respecto con este cuerpo varonil que dista mucho de ser lo que debería-le dedicó una sonrisa y comenzó a saltar para aflojar los músculos.

-No es el único que va a entrenar contigo- Shaoran había aparecido junto a ella con su característico pantalón blanco con el que Sakura le había visto entrenar varias veces, así como una playera verde de manga corta.

-¿Shaoran? Pero tu…

-Esto hará un entrenamiento más divertido ¿no lo creen?- Wei estaba sonriendo pese a la cara de confusión de la card captor, quién sólo veía a los chicos mandarse miradas retadoras ¿acaso sería su forma de comunicarse?

Conforme la clase avanzaba los chicos se habían turnado para pequeños combates; sin embargo, Shaoran se mostró incapaz de atacar a la castaña, por lo que el inglés, después de una corta demostración con su pariente, se ofreció a practicar con ella.

-Atácame con todo lo que tengas Sakura- el peli azul se limpió el sudor de la frente y le sonrió.

-Pero no…

-Necesitar aprender a atacar, ya todos vimos que eres muy buena esquivando pero debes pulir la contraparte, como el Yin y el Yang ¿comprendes?- con una última sonrisa el inglés corrió hacia Sakura y le soltó algunos golpes que ella logró esquivar sin gran esfuerzo; después de unos minutos, ella lanzaba algunas patadas que se mostraban cada vez más confiadas al ver que a él tampoco le resultaba difícil esquivarlas.

Tomoyo y Nakuru habían bajado a presenciar el entrenamiento. Estaban cobijadas por la sombra de un árbol donde se les unió el castaño a hidratarse pero sin perder de vista a Sakura, quien seguía atacando y defendiéndose, de alguna manera estaba poniendo en práctica lo aprendido y Wei la miraba con orgullo.

-Kinomoto es buena- Nakuru seguía la pelea emocionada, levantarse temprano había valido la pena.

-Sakura es la mejor- veía todo a través de la pantalla de su cámara de video.

-¡Dejen de mirarme que me da mucha pena!- gritó la castaña deteniéndose y agachándose apenada mientras a todos les escurría una gotita por la frente. Algunas cosas, nunca cambiarían.

-Lo ha hecho muy bien señorita Sakura- el mayordomo paró el combate unos minutos después- ya vio que sólo le falta un poco de confianza.

-G-gracias- contestó al tiempo que se dejaba caer de rodillas, agotada.

-No te enfríes- Shaoran le lanzó la espada de madera con la que entrenaban- ¿te quedarás a practicar Hiraguizawa?

-Por supuesto, no esperarás que te deje toda la diversión- hizo aparecer su báculo y lo transformó en la espada que había utilizado en su pelea con Tse.

-¿Por qué él puede usar su báculo?- preguntó Sakura mientras inflaba las mejillas al ver a su amigo lanzar algunos tiros de práctica al aire- A mí nunca me dejas usar Espada- un puchero se formó en su rostro mientras al castaño se le formaba una sonrisa en los labios, esa que sólo provocaba ella desde que eran niños.

-Porque no quiero que dependas sólo de las cartas, aunque su espada es mágica él ya sabe usarla y saca provecho de eso, quiero que hagas lo mismo. Además tu próxima contrincante es muy buena en ataques físicos.

-De acuerdo Shaoran, me esforzaré- dijo con resignación, lo que ella quería era dormir.

Tomoyo continuó observando a sus amigos entrenar mientras Spinel y Kerberus se acercaban a ella desde la mansión. Detrás venía Yukito con una charola en los brazos.

-¿Te encuentras mejor Tomoyo?- el guardián del sol la miró preocupado.

-Me siento de maravilla, para tener una maldición, claro está.

-Traje un poco de comida, imagino que estarás hambrienta.- Yukito le ofreció la charola a la amatista.

-En realidad no tengo mucho apetito- la amatista observó los triángulos de sándwich en la charola.

-Debes alimentarte bien- Spinel se había sentado en el hombro de Nakuru y veía a los chicos practicar. Al final Tomoyo accedió a comer un poco.

Esa tarde los miembros de la familia Li se habían encerrado con algunos ancianos y Eriol para idear nuevas barreras que protegieran la casa. La castaña había declinado la invitación a unírseles y prefirió irse a descansar a su habitación. Después de un rato de dormir decidió salir a dar un paseo por el enorme jardín, todo con tal de no encontrarse con ningún anciano.

Llevaba unos minutos vagando por donde los árboles eran más tupidos, cuando vio algo que la hizo detenerse y no esperaba ver ni en sus más alocados sueños. Tomoyo estaba sentada al estilo chino con un tronco frente a ella a modo de mesa. Sobre éste había un par de libros en chino y una pequeña olla que la amatista revolvía con un cucharon de madera. En el suelo, junto a ella estaba Spinel, quien machacaba con una piedra en un cuenco de barro algunas raíces.

-¿Qué haces Tomoyo?

-Hola Sakura- una radiante sonrisa iluminó su pálido y cansado rostro mientras veía a su amiga sentarse frente a ella- sólo estoy intentando algunas pociones.

-¿Pociones? Pero tú no tienes magia- contestó intentando no herir los sentimientos de su amiga.

-Pero que dices, si ya soy toda una brujita. Tengo mi caldero y mi gatito negro- señaló al ocupado guardián.

-¡No soy un gato!- replicó sin levantar la mirada de su tarea.

-Es una broma- comenzó a reír al ver que Sakura le creía- la mayoría de las pociones no necesitan la magia como un ingrediente; sólo paciencia y un buen sazón. Una mezcla entre cocinar y la química.

-Siempre has tenido talento para ello- la ojiverde observó los cuatro colmillos impresos en el brazo de su amiga; era la primera vez que la veía usando manga corta desde su llegada.

-Lo sé. Eriol me enseñó a hacer pociones, sobre todo aquellas con las que desinfecto mi herida, aunque la que me hace beber necesita de sus poderes mágicos- la castaña asintió mientras repasaba los libros en el tronco.

-¿Este es el famoso diario de Clow?- tomó con delicadeza la libreta y la hojeó, orgullosa de entender bastantes cosas sin necesidad de un diccionario o la ayuda de alguien.

-Sí. Pretendo replicar algunas pociones de las que se habla en ese diario y en ese otro cuadernillo que encontré en la habitación de Clow cuando lo limpiábamos ¿Tu sabes de pociones Sakura?

-No, ni siquiera sabía que se le consideraba magia- le dijo con cierta vergüenza, se suponía que estaba siendo educada con todos los aspectos que debía conocer sobre la hechizos e historia mágica.

-Lo imagino. Clow lo aprendió de su nana, una chica que al parecer venía con la familia de su padre, ella practicaba la sanación con pociones, y claro que al adentrarse en una familia de magos, comenzó a combinarla con magia. ¿Quieres intentarlo Sakura?

-¿Puedo?- la chica se encontraba maravillada, sentía que ante ella estaba algo muy divertido.

-Sí. Estoy copiando esta poción del cuadernillo de su nana, no se ve difícil pero necesita magia. Esperaba que Eriol me ayudara con eso pero ya que estás aquí no tenemos ningún problema.

-Tomoyo, tú y Eriol son…

-No, sólo somos amigos- le dijo tajante- vertí agua y corteza de **árbol de Borneo***. Una raíz de **alfalfa*** del tamaño de un dedo anular y Spinel, necesitamos fuego- al escuchar eso el guardián dejó lo que hacía y sopló debajo de la olla; un pequeño fuego apareció debajo y al poco tiempo el agua comenzó a hervir coloreando el agua de un tenue violeta.

-Vaya…

-Ahora Sakura, quiero que agregues **raíz de orquídea morada*** molida, con tres pizcas debe ser suficiente- le ofreció una bolsita con un polvo violaseo que la chica tomó con miedo y lo arrojó al improvisado caldero. Inmediatamente vio con fascinación un humo dorado que se desprendía de la pócima.- Por último, aquí dice que arrojes algunas hojas de **_chaihu*_** , que suerte que había bastantes en este jardín- le tendió algunas hojas sueltas que tenía a su lado y la castaña las arrojó.

-Huele chistoso- atinó a decir con una sonrisa.

-No lo huelas tan profundamente- le tendió un pañuelo mientras ella también se pasaba uno por la nariz- estamos haciendo una poción para dormir.- la castaña se tapó inmediatamente la nariz y observó de nuevo la infusión ¿cómo algo tan bonito servía para dormir?

-Revuélvelo con magia, al contrario de las manecillas del reloj- le tendió un cucharón de madera que la castaña hizo flotar con su magia y empezó a revolver tal y como le había indicado su amiga.

Cuando Tomoyo notó que el morado de la poción se hacía más intensó detuvo a su amiga y le pidió a Spinel que apagara el fuego mágico. Tomó una tela y con ella la olla y sirvió el líquido en una botellita, asegurándose que las hojas, ramas y tallos que no se habían desintegrado, no cayeran en ella.

-Lo haces muy natural- se sorprendió su amiga, absorta en todos los movimientos de Tomoyo.

-Ten Sakura, ya está listo, probémosla.- le dijo encantada de haberse ganado un cumplido de su amiga, su persona favorita en el mundo.

-¿Cómo?

-Esa es una buena pregunta… Spinel ¿no te gustaría?- el ser la miró de reojo y se percató de la inocencia con que lo miraba, sin poder evitarlo suspiró y se alejó volando a unos cinco metros- Arrójala contra él, no te preocupes, sólo lo hará dormir y quizás ni eso, en los apuntes del libro no vienen medidas exactas así que debo averiguarlas empíricamente.

-Pero…

-Y si resulta que somos unos genios, Eriol podrá despertarlo, no te preocupes.

-De acuerdo- la chica se levantó y en cuanto la botella cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos un humo color rosa tomó la forma de un pequeño dragón y empezó a ascender, quitándoles a Spinel de la vista.

-Se supone que el humo debía ser color marrón- Tomoyo sacó su ya gastado cuaderno de detective y comenzó a anotar- creo que necesita más orquídea, y en mi opinión deberíamos agregarle unas hojitas de menta para darle consistencia- Spinel apareció tosiendo detrás de la cortina de humo- ¿Cómo te encuentras Suppy?

-Me sentí un poco cansado, y por un momento muy relajado, pero no me dio sueño.

-Vaya, vaya- la amatista volvió a sentarse y revisó un gastado libro de plantas que había tomado de la biblioteca y empezó a repasarlo- Quizás deba agregar un poco de **tejo*** _…_

-Tomoyo ¿y si simplemente la beben?

-El **tejo** los mataría- dijo escandalizada- no Sakura- exclamó entendiendo a qué se refería- esta poción no está hecha para ser bebida sino para ser usada en combate, un filtro para dormir es algo muy básico, si quieres otro día te muestro como hacerlo.

-Pero se veía tan linda y…

-Sí, las pociones que se ven apetitosas nunca se toman, por otro lado casi todo lo que me ha dado Eriol para beber tiene un aspecto asqueroso, intento cambiar eso, pero he tenido pocos progresos.

-Yo le agregaría ralladura de **lazo de amor*** \- las chicas se giraron a buscar de dónde provenía esa voz mientras el guardián seguía tosiendo. Justo tras ellas se acercaba Rong.

-Tú estabas sentado ayer cerca de mi ¿no es así?- Tomoyo lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Soy Rong Xue-Fang un placer ¿cuál es su nombre?

-Soy Tomoyo Daidouji, la prima de Sakura. Vaya Sakurita, ya has hecho nuevos amigos aquí.

-La reencarnación de Clow me encargó ayudarle con las pociones, bueno en realidad se lo encargó a mi clan entero.

-¿Tu clan sabe de pociones?- le dijo la amatista curiosa.

-Bastante. La madre de mi abuela, mi bisabuela era Sophie, la nana de Clow.- los ojos de las chicas se abrieron de par en par mientras Spinel lo miraba con atención.- La reencarnación de Clow quiere que entre los dos intentemos recrear las pociones de ese cuaderno que alguna vez perteneció a mi bisabuela, y del diario de juventud del gran mago. Y claro, averiguar de qué estaba hecho el Suero de la muerte e intentar hacer antídotos para aquellas mezclas que sean peligrosas.

-¿Suero de la muerte?- Sakura miraba a un lado y otro en busca de respuestas.

-Si Sakura, era lo que Tse utilizó para sumir a Rho y sus víctimas en un sueño profundo para empezar a controlarlos antes de convertirlos en muertos vivientes ¿Te contó Eriol todo eso?- miró detenidamente al chico que tenía frente a ella, a pesar de su corta edad tenía un aire de madurez que la amatista pocas veces había visto.- Claro que Clow solo lo vio un par de veces y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de estar presente cuando se preparaba, ni siquiera supo para que lo usaban hasta que… bueno en realidad no sé, pero es algo que al parecer le marcó la vida.

-No, me dijo que usted me terminaría de contar ciertas cosas, sólo me dio ciertas pistas.

-Perfecto, será divertido trabajar contigo, llámame Tomoyo, por favor.

-Pero usted debe ser una gran bruja y…

-Claro que no, sólo soy una chica normal envuelta en esta historia fantástica con tal de poder vestir a mi Sakurita en sus momentos más gloriosos- una pequeña risa se escapó de sus labios.

-¿Usted… quiero decir, tú hiciste el traje de combate de ayer?

-Así es.

-Fue magnífico, tiene usted una habilidad asombrosa. La señorita Sakura se vio bellísima y elegante.

-¿Te gustó el detalle de su emblema en el pecho?- ambos se habían enfrascado en una conversación sobre Sakura y sus ropas de combate mientras Spinel miraba sopesando la situación y a la castaña le escurría una gotita de sudor en la nuca; se había cumplido la profecía de Shaoran, esos dos se habían conocido.

* * *

El lunes fue un día normal para Sakura, tuvo todas sus clases y a sus dos amigos con ella al entrenar por la mañana. Las hermanas del castaño le habían hablado de la historia de las pociones y le sugirieron aprender un poco de ellas; ningún tipo de magia debía ser tomado a la ligera. Por su parte Yelán Li le había felicitado por el combate, no sin antes recordarle que no debía confiarse y que debía ganar sin lugar a dudas, el honor de toda la familia ahora también recaía en sus hombros; ya no sabía si eso la hacía sentir bien o mal.

Para cuando la tarde se apoderó de la casa, una cansada castaña se dirigía a la habitación de Clow, con un pasillo más iluminado y unas ventanas más limpias. Antes de que llegara a tocar la puerta, esta se abrió mágicamente y un sonriente Eriol la recibió desde una habitación irreconocible. Una gran cama con mantas purpura en el centro, detrás de ella había un gran tapete con dragones bordados, a la derecha un pequeño librero y un escritorio coronado con un sillón rojo que se parecía al que Sakura recordaba haber visto en su casa de Tomoeda cuando eran niños. Un ropero viejo del lado izquierdo y unas vasijas terminaban de adornar el lugar.

-Hicimos un buen trabajo con la antigua habitación de Clow- comentó al entrar y admirar todo desde cerca.

-Sí, la verdad es que me encanto el resultado- le dedicó una sonrisa- ¿Li sabe que estás aquí?

-No. No lo he visto desde el almuerzo, Tomoyo me dijo hace un rato que salió junto a su madre y hermanas a casa de un miembro del Círculo de magia.

-Ya veo. Me alegra escuchar eso, ahora estoy tranquilo de que no vendrá a intentar apuñalarme- ambos soltaron una risita mientras Sakura se sentaba en la gran cama y Eriol movía el sillón rojo para acercarlo, al tiempo que sacaba una caja amarilla.

-¿Ese no es el costurero de Tomoyo?- lo observó para cerciorarse, pero sabía que estaba en lo cierto.

-Sí, lo tomé prestado esta mañana y cuando lo descubra me matará- una sonrisa jovial le iluminó el rostro- Pero entremos en materia, Sakura ¿trajiste el objeto especial que te pedí? Sé que quizás por estar en casa ajena no tengas a la mano un objeto de gran valor sentimental, pero puede funcionar una carta de tu padre o…

-Si lo tengo, es Shaoran- le mostró el oso que llevaba entre sus manos como si se tratara de algo vivo- este oso…

-Lo hizo Li ¿no?- el inglés lo observó con detenimiento- aquella vez cuando éramos niños y todos fuimos a comprar patrones él se llevó uno también, lo convirtió en esto ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, me lo dio cuando dejó Tomoeda por primera vez- una hermosa sonrisa le iluminó el semblante mientras recordaba aquella ocasión.

-Li siempre ha sido un lento y cursi sin remedio, pero esa fue una buena jugada, él estaba escuchando cómo tú y tus amigas hablaban de la tradición de regalar un oso como prueba de sus sentimientos.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, yo lo vi- una sonrisa pícara se hizo en su cara- estaba muy al pendiente de lo que hacías Sakura.

-Bueno…- las mejillas se le habían coloreado de un tono carmín- ahora que lo dices ¿por qué Tomoyo y tú no compraron un patrón ese día?

-Ignoro las razones de Tomoyo, pero en esa época yo no necesitaba confesar mis sentimientos a nadie, esa persona a lo sabía y me correspondía- por un momento recordó esa época a lado de Kaho- además, casi nunca tengo problemas para decirle a alguien que lo quiero, en ese sentido soy mucho más directo; aunque quizás ahora no me vendría mal hacer un peluche.- miró con decisión el muñeco que Sakura había sentado en la cama- Bueno, luego veré eso. No sé si recuerdas que ese día en vez de llevarme a casa un patrón para hacer un oso de felpa terminé comprando muchos hilos.

-Sí, me dijiste que aparte de cocer se usan para muchas cosas y…- la boca de Sakura formó una pequeña O.

-¿Recuerdas que paso esa tarde? Cuando mi descendiente tuvo que usar su poder de agua para mostrarte…

-Que alguien lo controlaba con hilos para que me atacara. Ahora sé que lo hiciste para que cambiara a Espada… pero hiciste sufrir mucho a Shaoran, él no quería hacerme daño.- sus cejas habían comenzado a juntarse tal y como las de Shaoran, algo que le causo una involuntaria risa al peli azul,

-Bueno Sakura- le restó importancia al pasado- hoy te enseñaré a hacer ese hechizo. Es una variación de los títeres que usó Tse para atacar el día de mi llegada a esta casa. Por eso te pedí un objeto con el que tuvieras un vínculo, así te será más fácil.

-De acuerdo- Sakura asintió y centró su mirada en las manos de Eriol, quién había sacado algunos hilos del costurero y le mostraba a la castaña que eran un objeto aparentemente común.

-Li te enseñó a visualizar tu magia como si fueran hilos saliendo de ti y alcanzando al objeto, ahora tendrás hilos reales por los cuales deberás pasar no sólo tu magia sino tu voluntad y hacer de la persona tu títere.

-Pero…

-Suena fácil pero te puedo decir que no lo es en absoluto, debes luchar contra su voluntad y hacer valer la tuya o se librará fácilmente de tu hechizo. Primero iniciaremos con algo inanimado como es tu oso, después lo intentaremos con algo vivo- Sakura asintió no muy convencida de querer hacerle eso a alguien, recordaba la angustia reflejada en Shaoran al no controlar su cuerpo.

El inglés enredó el canuto completo en su mano y después, tras algunos movimientos lo distribuyó entre ambas manos, centró su poder y el hilo comenzó a brillar de un color azul para que la castaña pudiera ver como se fundían con el hilo. En unos segundos, la punta de este se desprendió del resto y se enroscó en la cabeza del oso.

-Vaya…- dijo al ver que la cabeza de su oso se movía a un lado y al otro.

-Eso debes hacerlo con todos- Eriol repitió lo mismo con cuatro hilos más, y cada uno se enroscó en una extremidad del muñeco – como es un objeto no necesitamos muchos, pero cuando es un ser humano se necesitan bastantes- de pronto la magia dejó de brillar y a simple vista los hilos dejaron de verse, como si se hicieran invisibles mientras el oso se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar en la cama como si estuviera vivo ante la mirada atónita de la castaña. – Ahora inténtalo tú- el oso dejo de moverse y se quedó quieto mientras los hilos volvían a verse.

-De acuerdo.- la chica tomó los hilos y comenzó a imitar lo que le había visto hacer a su amigo.

* * *

El despertar de Sakura esa mañana fue como siempre un espectáculo. La castaña se había quedado dormida y cuando Kero había logrado despertarla ella se había puesto a correr por toda la habitación buscando su ropa de entrenamiento, podía ver desde su ventana como Tomoyo, Yukito, Nakuru y Spinel ya se dirigían al lugar del entrenamiento.

Kero había bajado tras ella, tenía ganas de burlarse un rato del despiste de su ama con los otros guardianes; sin embargo, la sorpresa llenó el rostro de la castaña no bien se reunió con Wei y sus amigos.

-¿Wu Feng?- la castaña hizo una reverencia y miró nerviosa a sus guardianes, aún no se acostumbraba a que ellos pudieran vagar tan libremente en la casa y ser vistos por todo mundo.

-Llegas tarde Sakura- el castaño le recriminó un poco- él entrenará con nosotros hoy, no sólo con Wei, sino que me ayudará a probarte en esgrima.

-¿E-enserio?- la castaña miraba con recelo al chico que si bien no le había hecha nada, de alguna forma la intimidaba.

-Me sorprendió saber que habías levantado una barrera mágica que ni los ancianos lograron hacer, eres bastante fuerte ¿no es así?

-Gánale a Jyang, es una entrometida presuntuosa- soltó de pronto con gesto malhumorado- Li me pidió que te ayudara con tu manejo de la espada, supongo que no se atreve a atacarte- se ganó una mirada asesina por parte del castaño- y no tengo inconvenientes. Además estaré cerca de la reencarnación de Clow, no muchos pueden decir eso.

-Wu- Eriol se quedó pensativo- oh es cierto, tu ancestro ganó para ser la prometida de Clow ¿no es cierto? Lamento que él haya enloquecido y…

-Descuida, es algo que en realidad pasó hace mucho tiempo ¿ya empezamos?- todos los presentes asintieron y Wei comenzó con el entrenamiento de ese día.

Cuando a Shaoran le tocó el turno de dar su clase le pidió a Feng que practicara con la castaña, él afirmó con una sonrisa, por dentro le fascinaba la idea de pelear con nada menos que la actual dueña de las cartas Clow. Había visto de lo que era capaz y aunque sus padres le tenían bastante resentimiento a la familia Li, él y su hermano no compartían la misma opinión. Su hermano había ideado la forma para emparentar a las familias, aunque en realidad se habría casado sin importar si había trato o no, Feimei y él eran amigos de la infancia y de alguna forma imperceptible para casi todos en ambos clanes, se habían enamorado. Ahora Feng quedaba al frente de la familia y le tocaba cumplir los deseos de su difunto hermano; acabar con ese conflicto que los Wu y los Li tenían desde que Clow se había negado a desposarse con su bisabuela.

Sakura notó que Feng era muy veloz, casi tanto como debía serlo Shaoran si alguna vez hubiera peleado enserio contra ella. Sus estocadas eran precisas y lejos de precipitarse esperaba a que ella acortara la distancia o fallara un movimiento. Sin embargo la chica no se dejaba intimidar, de alguna forma que ni ella entendía le gustaba la esgrima, aún no se veía en la necesidad de atacar a alguien en serio, pero le gustaban los movimientos, sentir la espada, aunque fuera de madera, en su mano e incluso, sentir el poder de la misma.

-Sakura lo hace muy bien ¿no crees?- preguntó el inglés que se limpiaba el sudor de la frente después de admitir su derrota ante el castaño que lo había desarmado, no sin cierto grado de dificultad.

-Espero que mantenga ese ánimo en el combate del sábado, la chica con la que se enfrentará es muy fuerte.- Eriol lo miró serio mientras regresaba su mirada al combate. No tenía dudas en cuanto al poder mágico de su elegida, pero en cuanto a combates físicos, quizás si estaría en desventaja si se asustaba como en el último combate.

Al día siguiente, todos se encontraban en la mesa con cierto aire de nerviosismo, Li Yelán les había dicho que necesitaba hablar con ellos y ninguno tenía idea de cuál sería el tema ¿acaso habían hecho algo mal?

-Que rico está el pollo con germen de soya- tarareaba Kero mientras se servía más y Yukito compartía con él una sonrisa mientras lo imitaba; al fin estaban de acuerdo en algo.

-Hay algo de lo que quisiera hablarte Sakura- la voz de Yelán Li hizo que todos dejaran los cubiertos en la mesa y le prestaran a tención.- No sólo contigo sino con la señorita Daidouji y el joven Hiraguizawa. Las vacaciones han terminado y el lunes mis hijos volverán a sus respectivas escuelas; creo que ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo.

-¿Volver a Japón?- la cara de Sakura se había puesto pálida, recién las cosas con Shaoran habían mejorado y ella debía volver.

-No, me expresé mal. Quiero decir que deben ir a la escuela, al mismo colegio que mi hijo, Fuutie y Feimei.

-¿Mismo colegio?

-Así es- la cantarina voz de Fuutie atrajo la atención de todos. Mi hermanito bebe iniciará el último año de bachillerato, mientras que yo iniciaré mi segundo año de universidad, estoy estudiando economía. Y mi hermana Feimei terminará al fin su carrera en psicología ¿no es grandioso?

-Que injusticia, a buena hora terminé de estudiar- Fanren los miró con aburrimiento- Yo también solía estudiar allí, pero desde hace un año asisto a otra universidad porque estoy haciendo una maestría en administración financiera.

-¿De qué te quejas?- Shiefa las miró retadora- tú al menos aún no debes cargar con el peso de ir a poner en orden a todos en el laboratorio porque de nuevo mezclan cosas que ni al caso. Soy practicante en un laboratorio clínico.

-Niñas- intervino Wei en modo afable mientras Yelán las miraba por sobre sus manos que había entrelazado frente a sus labios en gesto pensativo.

-Lo lamentamos madre- dijeron a coro al notar la mirada de la matriarca del clan.

-Cómo iba diciendo, no podemos permitir las cosas que han ocurrido les hagan perder clases. Este colegio tiene mucho prestigio aquí en Hong Kong y todos los hijos de los miembros de los clanes han asistido o asisten a él, gran parte de la comunidad mágica está allí así que es más sencillo lidiar con todo, sin que por eso se conozca el secreto- miró de reojo a Kerberus que ya se imaginaba en la mochila de su ama como en los viejos tiempos- Necesito que pidan a sus respectivos tutores los documentos necesarios para inscribirlos y…

-¿E-es muy caro?- la voz de Sakura se escuchaba temblorosa, pese a ser su maestra esa mujer seguía imponiéndole- Porque mi padre está en otro país y no sé si mi hermano…

-Yo me encargaré de eso Sakurita- una sonrisa de Tomoyo tranquilizó a su amiga.

-En realidad yo puedo pagarlo también- dijo galantemente Eriol mientras veía de reojo a Shaoran, en realidad quería divertirse a expensas de él un rato.

-¡Claro que no!- Shaoran se había levantado molesto- Sakura es una invitada de mi familia y nosotros costearemos su educación… ¿verdad madre? Y si no, yo tengo ahorros…

-Si me dejaran terminar de hablar, sería más sencillo- los ojos de Yelán los recorrieron a todos haciéndolos sudar con nerviosismo- la familia Li pagará las cuotas de todos, ya que no sólo son nuestros invitados sino que el director del colegio es amigo de la familia. Sólo necesito sus papeles y una carta donde me permitan ser su tutor legal o que me encontremos alguna forma para que pueda realizar todos los trámites.

-Se lo agradezco mucho señora Li, esta tarde hablaré con mi hermano, no creo que tenga ningún inconveniente.- Sakura sonrió más tranquila.

-Joven Tsukishiro y señorita Akizuki. Sé que esas personalidades son falsas para mantener ocultos a los otros dos guardianes, pero creo que ustedes también estudian ¿no es así?

-Yo soy curador de arte, me falta poco más de un año para terminar.

-Esa carrera no se encuentra en la Universidad a la que van Fuutie y Feimei, pero sí donde yo hago mi maestría- intervino Fanren con cuidado de no enojar a su madre.

-De acuerdo, quiero que estudies allí este semestre- Yelán lo miró sin emoción.

-Muchas gracias señora Yelán, pero permítame pagar por mi educación yo…

-Yo lo pagaré- contestó Eriol- ya ha sido demasiado bondadosa con nosotros, yo pagaré los costos de las identidades de Yue y Ruby-Moon, después de todo son como mis hijos.

-De acuerdo- asintió la matriarca.

-¿Tu qué estudias Akizuki?- preguntó el "conejo de nieve" a su contraparte.

-Ingeniería en programación de videojuegos- contestó mientras todos se giraban a verla- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo ser inteligente?- preguntó con cierto enojo al ver que todos se sorprendían- Para su información siempre fui muy buena en la escuela.

-Esa carrera también la imparten en la universidad de Fanren, así que asistirás con ellos.- la castaña asintió feliz y volvió a dirigir su atención a la comida.

Esa tarde la clase con Fanren había durado muy poco y sólo le había dado una pequeña tarea de investigación, la castaña chocó con Feng cuando se dirigía a la biblioteca y notó que lucía terriblemente abrumado.

-Hola Wu- saludó la chica haciéndose notar y provocándole un sobresalto al joven.

-Hola Kinomoto, me asustaste.- le dijo en su peculiar tono altivo de siempre.

-Estas muy distraído. – el chico miraba a todos lados como buscando a alguien.

-No… no… yo…

-¿Buscas a Shaoran? Él debe estar en su despacho, de hecho iba para allá ¿vamos juntos?

-No, no busco al joven Li… yo… busco a… busco a…- el color se había apoderado de su rostro mientras buscaba alguna salida con la mirada.

-¿A quién?

-A mi.- Fuutie apareció de uno de los cuartos y sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

\- ¿A _shīfù (maestra)_ Fuutie?- dijo la castaña en un temeroso chino para expresar su respeto a la chica.

-Así es ¿no te lo dijo mi hermanito esta mañana? Nos comprometieron- la cara de Sakura pasó de la sorpresa al terror ¿qué en esa familia todo se arreglaba así?

-¿Tú también deberás pelear?- le dijo mirando al joven que se había puesto muy rojo.

-No, sólo lo hacen las mujeres.- contestó huraño.

-Eso es injusto.

-¿Verdad que sí?- Fuutie se veía tranquila- en fin, como nuestros hermanos no pudieron unir a la familia nos tocará a nosotros, aunque nunca hemos hablado mucho ¿no es así? Aun así te agradezco habernos ayudado en la creación de la barrera.

-No se preocupe… yo… lo hice…- el chico era un manojo de nervios incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a la chica, en realidad él nunca había tenido siquiera una novia, y de pronto tenía una hermosa prometida que además era mayor y miembro de la familia Li.

-Soy Fuutie, y seré tu esposa no quiero que nos hablemos raro, así que comencemos a llamarnos por nuestro nombres- Sakura la observaba maravillada, definitivamente era hija de Yelán Li- La verdad me pareces un chico muy atractivo y bueno con la espada, no me importa que seas un poco más joven que yo ¿a ti te importa?

-N-no en lo absoluto- negó efusivamente.- Siempre he creído que usted es… que eres muy hermosa además pienso que mi hermano tenía mucha suerte de casarse con tu hermana… porque todas son hermosas… tú más pero…

-Gracias- la chica le regaló una sonrisa haciéndolo callar al notar que había perdido el hilo de lo que quería decir- ¿te apetece si hablamos? Como no nos conocemos bien creo que sería importante empezar siendo amigos ¿no crees?

-Si yo… estoy de acuerdo.- se cubrió el rostro con una mano mientras respiraba profundamente ¿cómo es que una mujer podía hacerlo cambiar tanto? Él siempre sabía que decir, era campeón de oratoria y ahora… ahora simplemente no sabía cómo hacer que su boca se callara.

-Vayamos a mi habitación- le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y Sakura se sonrojaba junto con el chico Wu.- Allí nadie nos interrumpirá.

-¡De ninguna manera!- Shaoran apareció detrás de una esquina en donde había estado espiando la escena- aún no están casados y no puedes…

-Tú tampoco estas casado con Sakura y han dormido juntos- le dijo de forma natural mientras ambos castaños se ponían del color de la sandía.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Sólo nos quedamos dormidos porque yo me encontraba mal…. Y lo de Japón ni siquiera contó porque no era la misma cama… y… y… aquella vez en el baño entré para salvarla, casi no vi nada- el humo comenzó a salir de sus orejas al recordar el cuerpo de Sakura desnudo, una de las visiones más hermosas que había tenido oportunidad de presenciar.

-Así que es cierto- sonrió con malicia al ver que su hermano y Sakura estaban del color de las cerezas- en realidad sólo arroje la bomba sin tener pruebas, pero ahora veo que no eres tan lento como creía- le guiñó un ojo a Sakura que fue incapaz de sostenerle la mirada-Sólo sé que por las noches vas a verla dormir ¿o me equivoco?- una mirada llena de intención se formó en el delicado rostro de la chica mientras se acomodaba el cabello detrás de la oreja, definitivamente amaba pelear con su hermano menor.

-¿¡Cómo sabes eso!?- gritó exasperado.

-Yo también tengo magia ¿lo olvidas?- le hizo una mueca y se dio media vuelta riendo- Feng vayamos al jardín ¿te parece? Porque mi hermanito aguafiestas no me da permiso de llevarte a mi cuarto.- el chico la siguió caminando como robot mientras sentía que un derrame cerebral lo mataría al sentir toda su sangre en la cabeza.

Shaoran los miró irse con el ceño fruncido y promesas de venganza en la cabeza ¿cómo es que sus hermanas eran tan entrometidas?

-¿Enserio están comprometidos?- preguntó Sakura con curiosidad aun desviando la mirada.

-Sí, mi madre lo decidió esta mañana. Pero parece ser que el chico se ofreció en representación de su hermano a cumplir con su deber para con mi hermana Feimei pero ella se negó porque sigue de duelo por su primer prometido. Por eso mi madre pensó en Fuutie. El otro día fui con ellas a la casa de los Wu a hablar sobre eso, y aunque creo que su padre no está muy de acuerdo al final respetaron la decisión de Feng por cumplir la promesa de unión de ambas familias.

-No creo que a Fuutie le desagrade la idea, se ve muy feliz con todo esto.- la castaña sonrió al pensar que al menos no lo veía como una carga.

-Para nada, a ella siempre le han gustado los chicos más jóvenes- se encogió de hombros con una vena en la frente- y creo que la personalidad de Wu Feng es justo la de las personas a las que gusta de molestar.- soltó un suspiro ¿qué había hecho para tener unas hermanas así?

-Oye Shaoran, hay algo que quiero decirte- de pronto se sentía valerosa después de ver el comportamiento de su shīfù.

-Dímelo ¿algo te molesta?- se notaba preocupado.

-No, no es eso- comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos- Es que me gustaría conocer Hong Kong contigo y… nosotros no… no hemos tenido una cita desde hace muchos años y… me preguntaba si… si tú y yo…- había comenzado a tartamudear mientras sentía calor en el rostro, una vez más.

-Me encantaría- le dijo el chico acercándose a ella- pero con lo de tu duelo…

-Por eso quería proponerte que… como premio por ganar quiero que pases todo el domingo conmigo ¿quieres?- le dedicó una mirada llena de amor que hizo que el corazón de él latiera muy rápido.

-¿Premio por ganar? ¿Tan confiada estas? Creo que estar tanto tiempo con los Li comienza a afectarte- le dijo en un susurro mientras le apartaba un mechón de cabello de la cara y le sonreía.

-No es eso, es que sin importar que tan fuerte sea mi rival, sin importar que tan mal se pongan las cosas; voy a ganar, te lo prometo- le dijo sonriendo- no dejaré que nadie más sea tu prometida, te prometí esforzarme ¿recuerdas?- el castaño tuvo que apartar la mirada ante las palabras de la ojiverde ¿sería posible amarla más de lo que la amaba?

-Te lo prometo, pasaré contigo todo el domingo para celebrar tu victoria- le mostró su meñique y la castaña lo unió con el suyo sellando su promesa- pero ahora creo que deberíamos ir con Tomoyo a ver cómo van sus pociones ¿no crees?- Sakura le sonrió y tomados de la mano bajaron a donde Rong y Tomoyo ya estaban enfrascados en una investigación exhaustiva de plantas del jardín.

* * *

 _La casa Li estaba en llamas. El estruendoso ruido de una pelea sonaba afuera mientras los vidrios se hacían añicos ya fuera por algún ataque perdido o bien por la energía de los que peleaban. Tomoyo corría por los pasillos en busca de una salida y sabía que si no la encontraba pronto todo se habría terminado, no sólo por el humo que llenaba sus pulmones, sino por la sensación que le oprimía el corazón, tenía miedo, oh sí, estaba aterrada, pero esa no era precisamente la sensación que predominaba; más bien era como si su cuerpo siguiera moviéndose pero su conciencia se durmiera._

 _Al llegar a las escaleras vio algo que la terminó de paralizar. Tse estaba delante de ella, esperándola con una sonrisa siniestra._

 _-¿Acaso me buscabas, hija mía?_

 _-N-no… yo…_

 _-No sigas resistiéndote, bien sabes que esto es inevitable._

 _-Yo no tomé ninguna poción… yo…_

 _-Querida Tomoyo… creí que había dejado muy claro los alcances de mis poderes, no necesito sólo de las pociones para volverte mi esclava, además me encanta experimentar y que mejor que con una humana lo bastante fuerte como para sobrevivir a mi maldición.- una lengua bípeda se había colado por la comisura derecha de la boca y con pasos firmes el ser se acercó a la amatista, quien había dejado de moverse, presa del pánico o la maldición; daba lo mismo._

 _Eriol se introdujo a la mansión entre las llamas, corría como un poseso con el corazón al borde, la presencia de Tomoyo se había desvanecido sin razón aparente y él necesitaba encontrarla, necesitaba…_

 _Allí frente a él estaba Tse, con una sonrisa fría al tiempo que le señalaba a una mujer parada a su lado, con largas uñas rojas, el cabello negro a los lados y esos ojos amatista… sin vida._

 _-¿Te gusta mi nueva muñeca?- preguntó el hombre con una voz cavernosa antes de empezar a reír a la par que Eriol gritaba lleno de horror._

Eriol despertó aun gritando y empapado de sudor, le tomó algunos minutos darse cuenta de su entorno y que eso había sido un sueño. Aún sin creerlo salió de su habitación y se dirigió al pasillo que bifurcaba en dos habitaciones; su ritmo cardiaco se apaciguó un poco al notar que Sakura seguía durmiendo tranquilamente. Si ella no había tenido ningún sueño extraño, entonces no había de que preocuparse, por el momento.

Regresó sobre sus pasos internándose en el otro extremo del gran pasillo hasta la habitación que Tomoyo compartía con sus guardianes. Abrió la puerta lentamente al tiempo que Nakuru y Spinel se despertaban.

-Eriol- susurró la castaña incorporándose de su cama al tiempo que Spinel paraba las orejas.

-Estoy bien, sólo quería saber cómo está ella.-Tomoyo seguía dormida en paz, como si nada ocurriera a su alrededor.

-Le dimos el tónico para dormir que preparaste, por hoy no ha tenido pesadillas- Spinel levitaba sobre la cama de la amatista- pero las otras noches ha estado intranquila de nuevo.

-El hechizo de Yelán no puede salvarla de todo, sólo ayudo a frenar un poco la maldición ¿cómo se encuentra?

-De ánimo está mejor, creo que se lleva bien con el chico al que encomendaste hacer pociones- Nakuru se tallaba los ojos- ¿y tú? De nuevo una pesadilla donde la viste morir ¿no es cierto?

-Quizás- contestó con aire misterioso acercándose a la cama de su guardiana y tomando asiento mientras memorizaba los rasgos de la japonesa.

-¿Morirá?- preguntó Spinel volando hacia su amo y sentándose junto a él.

-Hay cosas que ni siquiera Clow puede ver, y todo lo que tenga que ver con Tse entran en ese rubro.

-Hace mucho que no te llamabas a ti mismo Clow ¿las cosas están tan mal?- el guardián miraba cada detalle del semblante de su creador, lo notaba cansado y eso no era una buena señal.

-Sakura sólo había tenido premoniciones sobre las nuevas amenazas, ahora se ha hecho fuerte y logra ver el pasado de las personas, no tardará mucho en ver el futuro de quienes la rodean, y cuando eso pase y ambos tengamos el mismo sueño…

-La muerte de Tomoyo será un hecho- concluyó la guardiana- ¿hay algo que podamos hacer?

-¿Tomoyo les simpatiza?- les dijo evasivo, ni él sabía si podría hacer algo.

-Sí, es una chica muy linda y divertida- afirmó la castaña.

-No me desagrada- el guardián miraba a su amo.

-A mí tampoco. Creo que aún tenemos tiempo para evitar ese futuro que le acarreó involucrarse conmigo, aunque para eso necesitaré la ayuda de algunos amigos.- el chico sonrió mientras un reflejo pasaba por sus lentes.

* * *

El viernes llegó más rápido de lo que Sakura había previsto, ese día su entrenamiento había durado el doble y para cuando logró quitarle la espada a Feng de una estocada, estaba a menos de cinco minutos de caer desmayada por agotamiento. Shaoran la había ayudado a subir a su dormitorio después de aquello y le había aconsejado dormir, mientras ella le pedía que se quedara un rato con ella; con el rubor en su rostro él había aceptado.

Rong y Tomoyo al fin habían logrado perfeccionar la poción para dormir. Un día antes Sakura había usado la carta Flor para darles algunas flores que no habían encontrado ni en el mercado y necesitaban para agregar a la poción. Además de bosque para hacer crecer algunos árboles que antes no estaban allí y que darían ramas, hojas y semillas que usarían para más pociones.

Ahora se enfrentaban a algo quizás más oscuro, el filtro de los muertos. La poción que habían usado para dormir la voluntad de Rho y tantos otros por un tiempo prolongado. Los chicos estaban enfrascados en el estudio de los libros de magia negra que la familia de Rho había preservado por mucho tiempo.

Eriol vagaba por la casa con un semblante serio que no pasaba desapercibido por quienes lo encontraban. Shaoran caminaba distraídamente hacia la biblioteca mientras Sakura dormía cuando chocó con el inglés.

-Li, me alegra encontrarte.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Para qué?- lo miró con cierto miedo, ese chico era imprevisible y siempre escapaba a toda lógica.

-Tú mataste a Rho con tu espada ¿no?

-Si- contestó serio y a la defensiva, no le gustaba hablar de eso, aún lo despertaban las pesadillas, aunque jamás lo confesaría en voz alta.- ¿Y eso que? Era necesario, él iba…

-Sí, sí, sí, ya me contaste la historia, pero necesito que me prestes tu espada.

-¿Qué? Tu báculo se convierte en una ¿para qué quieres la mía?- se había llevado la mano a la bolsa donde guardaba su bola negra.

-En realidad la espada que ahora posees le fue dada a Clow por su padre, pero él no tenía mucho interés en la esgrima a pesar de tener cualidades para ella. La dejó esperando que algún descendiente con más personalidad y ambición la usara cuando liderara a la familia- se encogió de hombros- sólo la necesito un rato para un hechizo, después te la devolveré.

-Pero- no le gustaba apartarse de ella ¿y si le atacaban?- no sé…

-Vamos Li, en serio la necesito- su semblante se veía más adulto de lo que Shaoran recordaba, ese tono juguetón había desaparecido de su voz y sus ojos no mostraban emoción.

-D-de acuerdo, pero no sé si te obedezca para…- en cuanto la bola tocó las manos de Eriol esta se abrió revelando la espada que el ojiazul examinó detenidamente para luego soltar un suspiro de alivio.

-Descuida, ya te dije que en otra vida esta fue mi espada, y los objetos mágicos tienen memoria. Te la regreso en la cena, gracias querido pariente- le dedicó una sonrisa y caminó hacia su cuarto dejando a Shaoran con dudas en la cabeza que aún no sabía si quería o no resolver.

En cuanto el inglés entró a su cuarto cerró la puerta con llave y usó magia para que las cortinas taparan la luz del sol, con un movimiento de su mano hizo que la alfombra desapareciera y su cama y muebles se elevaran.

-Creo que no puedo vencerte si no uso la magia que tú me enseñaste ¿no es así Qīn'ài de lǎoshī? (querido maestro)- el chico materializó en su mano una pequeña daga y se hizo una incisión profunda en la palma izquierda, apenas e hizo un puchero al sentir el dolor. Se dirigió al centro de la habitación y derramó su sangre; en cuanto esta tocó el suelo reveló el símbolo donde convergían el sol y la luna, la insignia de Clow. Juntó la mano ensangrentada con la otra para después poner una en cada astro; la insignia comenzó a brillar mientras de la sangre del mago emanaba una sustancia viscosa y plateada que se propagaba por toda la insignia.- Tàiyáng hé yuèliàng huànqǐ (Sol y luna despierten).

Un remolino se formó alrededor de Eriol y la insignia mientras él enterraba la espada del castaño en el centro y le soplaba; unas gotitas de sangre reaparecían en la espada y se escurrían al suelo. El remolino comenzó a aumentar en intensidad mientras Eriol cerraba los ojos a sentir que el oxígeno le faltaba; ya no había marcha atrás.

-Yuǎnfāng de péngyǒu lái wǒ (amigo lejano ven a mi)- dijo en un susurro mientras apretaba con más fuerza los parpados pues varias siluetas negras habían aparecido alrededor del remolino, intentaban alcanzarlo y entrar. Había abierto el portal al _Líng de shìjiè,_ el mundo de los espíritus y ya no había vuelta atrás, sólo esperaba tener la suficiente fuerza para mantenerlo abierto y posteriormente cerrarlo- ¡Wǒ dǎ diànhuà! (Te estoy llamando) ¡Rho, Lái wǒ! (ven a mi encuentro)- gritó mientras las sombras llenaban la habitación y comenzaban a entrar al círculo de poder, Eriol no quería admitirlo, pero si Rho no aceptaba ir estaría en grandes problemas.

* * *

Chan chan chan chan xD perdón por la tardanza pero necesitaba que este capítulo fuera tal y como lo imagine, además de que tuve que inventarme una poción xD. La verdad no sé de herbolaria así que tuve que buscar plantas misteriosas, extrañas, nativas de Asia, con algún efecto sedante o venenoso y que aparte fueran accesibles para Tomoyo. En su mayoría usé el nombre dado en México, por eso les anexo el nombre científico por si en su país lo llaman de otro modo, si es así me gustaría saber como lo conocen ustedes. Aquí una breve descripción de las plantas usadas, que en la vida real no creo que se logre nada, mas que quizas un envenenamiento, por eso ya lo oyeron de Tomoyo, NO LO BEBAN.

*Árbol de borneo:Su nombre científico es _Cinnamomum camphora_ , el alcanforero. Es el árbol de donde se saca el alcanfor, se saca de su corteza. Y este se usa en muchas pomadas para desinflamar. Este árbol proviene de Asia y existe en abundancia en China, Japón y Taiwan. Si se utiliza en grandes cantidades es un narcótico, pero en pequeñas cantidades es un sedante, antiespasmódico,diaforético, antihelmíntico y balsámico. Yo creo que Tomoyo se lo echo a la poción precisamente porque lo que quería era que durmiera a quien se la arrojara.

*Alfalfa: Su nombre científico es _Medicago sativa_. En México la utilizamos para hacer agua XD (sabe rico) y se les da de comer a los caballos porque es como pastito. Es de muy fácil cultivo, se puede decir que crece sola en varias partes del mundo, dentro de ellos gran parte de Asia por lo que a Tomoyo no le fue difícil conseguirla, tiene muchas vitaminas y combate la anemia.

*Raíz de orquídea morada: Su nombre científico es _Orchidaceae_ y son orquídeas, unas flores que hay de muchos tipos y existen en todo el mundo. Sólo que la que usó Tomoyo es morada. _  
_

*Chaihu: Su nombre científico es _Bupleurum chinense_ y es una planta medicinal nativa de para aliviar las infecciones, la indigestión,las hemorroides, la fiebre y los problemas del higado. De hecho es uno de los ingredientes de una cadena de medicamentos chinos que data de hace cientos de años. También ayuda para los cólicos menstruales, la presión en el pecho y en la depresión. Yo creo, y espero Tomoyo también, que esta planta es mágica por sí misma. xD

*Tejo: Su nombre científico es _texus_ y es un árbol altamente venenoso. Desde la raíz hasta las hojas son altamente venenosas y podrían matar en cuestión de minutos. lo único que podría ingerirse es la baya siempre y cuando se tenga la precaución de retirar la semilla. Entre los celtas, este árbol era considerado sagrado y formaba parte de muchos rituales religiosos y mágicos debido a su longevidad, lo que para ellos era inmortalidad. De igual forma, son las moradas de hadas, duendes y espíritus de bosque en muchos cuentos de las mitologías druidas y celtas.

*Lazo de amor: Su nombre científico es _Chlorophytum comosum,_ y parece ser que también se les dice malamadre o araña y yo descubrí que tengo una en mi jardín xD. Es una plantas con hojas muy largas y que cuelgan. Es altamente iinvasiva debido a su rápido crecimiento y si muerdes las hojas te duerme la lengua u.u (lo comprobé cuando tenía seis años). _  
_

También quiero agradecer a Firelce, Alecartas, Luna98, LadyPalas, la Guest que creyó que los combates serían seguidos (también lo pensé pero ni los ancianos podrían ser tan inhumanos xD) y a todos ustedes que se toman el tiempo de leer mi fic, dejar un comentario o simplemente agregarlo a favoritos. Gracias ya son 101 reviews :3 y reanme que nunca abandonaría este fic, aunque me tarde xD.

Nos leemos pronto! (no sé si tan pronto como quisieran xD pero juro que no me tardo más de un mes xD)


	18. Chapter 18

Justo a tiempo xD

*Personajes propiedad de CLAMP

* * *

Una luz blanquecina apartó a los espíritus que se arremolinaban ansiosos del cuerpo caliente que tenían allí, prácticamente indefenso ante ellos, en la espera de un alma con voluntad más fuerte que le arrebatara esa energía.

-Cuanto tiempo, amigo Clow.- se escuchó una voz que hizo que Eriol abriera los ojos. Aún sentía miles de presencias a su alrededor, pero ahora sólo le importaba la del chico que estaba frente a él, con su desordenado cabello negro y unos ojos grises que en noches de luna llena, recordaba, parecían volverse plateados, como si ellos presintieran antes que nadie lo que le esperaba a su dueño en un futuro. Una camisa de seda verde cubría su delgado cuerpo, y unos sencillos pantalones blancos y sandalias negras tradicionales completaban el atuendo. Un suspiro, que quizás no fuera el último de la tarde, se le escapó al inglés, había temido verlo como aquella última vez… en sus últimos momentos de vida, pero no, era él, tal y como lo recordaba antes de que desapareciera.

-Hola Rho, no sabes cuánto me alegra verte.- una sonrisa de orgullo se formó en los labios del recién llegado mientras enarcaba una ceja.

-¿Clow se alegra por algo que no tenga que ver con Sying? Vaya sí que han pasado los años ¿no crees?- una risa felina se había formado en su delicado rostro mientras analizaba con la mirada al chico inglés que estaba frente a él.

-No sé si te das cuenta, pero yo no soy Clow… no el que era en ese entonces, ahora soy…

-Las almas son siempre las mismas Clow, ante mis ojos sigues siendo ese chico ingenioso que nos metía en problemas un día sí y el otro también.

-Eran buenos tiempos ¿no crees?- le dijo sonriendo al recordar un poco de su vida pasada.

-Sí, lo fueron. Aunque de haber sabido que todo esto pasaría, mejor hubiera disfrutado más las cosas.- un puchero se formó en su rostro.

-Es cierto que… ¿es cierto que tu alma estaba perdida dentro de la marioneta de Tse?- ante el nombre el moreno puso cara de terror mientras se agarraba las manos en un intento de controlarse.- Lo lamento, yo no quería…

-Sabes… era…. Era como estar en una pesadilla eterna. Ya sabes, no sabes que estas soñando y ni siquiera eres consciente de ti mismo, haces las cosas sin cuestionar, otras veces sabes que las cosas que haces no las harías si estuvieras despierto, pero tampoco las cuestionas… pero casi al final… yo era muy consciente de todo pero no podía negarme… mi cuerpo no me obedecía, hasta que Gan me mató.- le dijo con un tono más agudo de su voz.

-No era Gan, es su bisnieto. Li Xiao Lang ¿le heredó sus ojos y mal genio no?- dijo el inglés ganándose una risita de su amigo; la tensión disminuyó un poco.

-Ah sí, tu heredero, el heredero de los Li. Por cierto… creo que mate a tu sobrina… la madre de la actual matriarca… era la hija de tu hermana Lǜ Sōng ¿no es cierto?- el chico se veía confuso pero intentaba recordar los datos que había obtenido al despertar.- Lo lamento.- se encogió de hombros sin sentirlo de veras, era sabido por todo el clan que él y la hermana de su amigo se detestaban, porque en algún momento se habían amado.

-En realidad mi hermana y yo nunca volvimos a ser tan cercanos… ya sabes practicar magia negra no era de su gusto del todo. Sin embargo, lamenté su muerte, pero no te culpo, sé que Tse te obligó. Y creo que yo también debo disculparme.

-¿Por qué?

-Por esa última vez…

* * *

FLASH BACK

El joven Clow tenía cada vez más dudas. Cada noche iba a la cueva donde Tse mantenía el cuerpo de Sying a base de pociones y hechizos para evitar su descomposición. Como siempre, el muchacho le prometía una y otra vez que se haría fuerte, que la traería a la vida completamente, ya que ahora sólo parecía una muñeca que se limitaba a estar sentada y de vez en cuando lo miraba, como si se preguntara que ocurría a su alrededor.

Pero esa noche iba a ser diferente, unos gritos hicieron que el peli azul se estremeciera y la marioneta moviera la cabeza confundida ¿un mero reflejo? No lo sabía, pero ambos se movieron caminando hacia la entrada del a cueva en busca de una explicación. Los gritos resonaban por el bosque y el vuelo de los pájaros les informaba que la acción no se desarrollaba muy lejos de allí. Ambos caminaron hacia el origen del alboroto, el muchacho vio con tristeza a la muñeca que lo acompañaba, tapada apenas con una túnica roja sucia y gastada, sin zapatos y con el cabello apenas acicalado por él mismo en alguna noche en que la ternura y desesperación se había apoderado de su cuerpo. La hermosa Sying, aquella que con su voz atraía a las aves, que era más poderosa que cualquier chica en todo el Círculo de magia, más intrépida que cualquier hombre, y ahora, más irreconocible que el propio Clow. Esa no era la mujer que él amaba, sólo era una imitación, una que lejos de reconfortarlo le llenaba de angustia. Había sesgado una vida para traer la de ella y lo único que obtenía, además de pesadillas, era una marioneta que no sentía nada.

Los gritos se hicieron más sonoros cuando estuvieron cerca. Vieron a un pequeño grupo de encapuchados, miembros de la hermandad, con máscaras doradas decoradas por picos en la parte de arriba y diversas insignias de magia negra pintada con algo rojo que bien podría ser sangre, en la frente. Tse estaba frente a dos de ellos que llevaban a rastras a un chico no más grande que el propio Clow, quien estaba en los huesos. Tenía el torso desnudo lleno de moretones, cicatrices y heridas no bien sanadas. Un short color gris era lo único que quedaba de lo que habrían sido unos pantalones, sus pies estaban deformados y llenos de lodo al igual que sus manos, sus dedos carecían de uñas y los tenía en carne viva.

Fue entonces que observó su cabello sucio hasta el mentón, había sido cortado recientemente de forma descuidada y dejando aun mechones enredados, negro azabache y esos ojos que él tantas veces había visto llenos de vida ahora no hacían más que moverse e un lado a otro desorbitados por el terror.

-Rho- susurró el peli azul mientras sentía que el estómago se le subía a la garganta.

Tse tomó al chico del mentón y lo obligó a mirarlo mientras uno de los encapuchados les pasaba un cuenco con un brebaje verde olivo y consistencia grumosa, otros dos hombres lo obligaron a beberlo a punta de golpes mientras el resto del grupo entonaba hechizos a coro.

Rho comenzó a toser y hacer ruidos que parecían que se ahogaba pero poco a poco se fueron apagando mientras Tse murmuraba por encima de las voces de sus seguidores.

-Vade ad mortem, Adam est (vete muerte, el muchacho es mío)- todos se habían hincado alrededor y replicaban sus plegarias-da mihi virtutem contra eum (dame el poder sobre él).- el hombre tomó al chico que tenía los ojos en blanco y parecía tener convulsiones y lo arrastró un poco para luego sacar su lengua bípeda y morderlo en el pecho a lo que el chico respondió con un grito que estremeció a Clow, se giró a ver a su compañera y por primera vez notó una expresión, un pedazo de humanidad; pero lejos de alegrarlo, esto lo asustó aún más. La mujer sonreía como maniaca, con la lengua se repasaba los labios mientras sus ojos tenían un brillo que asemejaba vida, lo disfrutaba.

-Sying…- susurró antes de que volviera a ver el rito que se llevaba a cabo a unos metros de allí.

-Chóngshēng wèi wǒ de pú rén (Renace como mi sirviente)- dijo el hombre con la sangre escurriéndole por el pecho mientras una extraña luz se introducía en el cuerpo del muchacho y su cabello comenzaba a perder el color, sus uñas crecían de forma extraña y sus ojos se vaciaban de toda vida. Unos extraños sonidos provenían de su garganta y su cuerpo se contorsionaba.- Muy bien, muy bien… hay más probabilidad de éxito si se hace el ritual cuando aún están vivos y se ha mermado por completo su personalidad- Tse comenzó a reír e inmediatamente fue seguido por los demás hombres mientras Clow tomaba de la mano a Sying que había vuelto a quedarse sin expresión, pero sus ojos se veían más vivos que nunca, como si una parte de ella hubiera disfrutado el espectáculo.

Ambos se alejaron con dirección a la cueva, él no se creía capaz de seguir observando y lamentablemente tampoco de intervenir. Clow Reed tuvo que detenerse en varias ocasiones para vomitar, había visto como asesinaban a su amigo… asesinar, eso habría sido mejor, lo acababan de condenar en vida; ni siquiera estaba seguro de que le habían hecho. Y él, no había movido ni un músculo, había dejado que lo hicieran sin decir ni una palabra ¿era eso lo que debía hacer de por vida? Ver como corrompían el cuerpo y alma de las personas con las que se había criado, sus hermanos y hermanas. No, no podría soportarlo, aún ahora no aceptaba la idea de tener al cuerpo de la mujer que amaba sin que fuera del todo ella.

Cuando llegaron a la cueva Clow tomó una daga de su bolsillo y pensó en terminar con el sufrimiento de Sying y de él mismo, pero al verla allí, observarlo tan fijamente, quizás implorándole que lo hiciera, quizás rogándole que no; no se atrevió. Estuvo un rato más observándola, pensando en Rho, llorando y culpándose por no haber aceptado los designios de la naturaleza, pero al final había tomado una decisión; se iría y buscaría una manera de absolver esa gran carga, al menos, se llevaría a la tumba los secretos que había escuchado, los descubrimientos que había hecho al usar la magia negra. Crearía algo maravilloso, ya una vez había hablado con Gan de crear una forma de magia única e inimaginable, algo que rompiera toda lógica y ayudara a aquellos que sólo podían manejar la magia de manera neutral a tener un control más amplio de los elementos, de todas las cosas que los rodeaban. Una forma de controlar más poder del que se les había dado, de cierta forma una manera de manejar más de lo que se les había asignado; pero ahora sabía que si bien esto lo había ayudado a comprender a Tse y a unírseles, lo que había presenciado esa noche le había dejado claro que no era el método en que lo conseguiría.

Y lo haría, claro que lo haría. Ese joven aún no lo sabía y pasarían años antes de que lo lograra, pero esa noche, mientras tomaba sus pocas posesiones de su choza, un viejo diario, ropa y unos cuantos pergaminos sueltos algo en su mirada cambió, pasó de ser un joven intrépido a ser un hombre con el alma deshecha y un gran conocimiento en su interior; había madurado.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

* * *

-No sabía que estabas allí- dijo Rho con la mirada perdida en el pasado y un pequeño temblor en las manos- para ese momento poco recordaba sobre mi pasado antes de estar encadenado en la cueva donde Tse me encerró. De todas formas no habrías logrado nada, aunque fueras Clow Reed sólo hubieras hecho que nos mataran a los dos.

-¿Podrías perdonarme? Yo… Clow vivió siempre sintiéndose culpable por eso, le dio el color de tus ojos a uno de sus guardianes, el que Kerberus llamaría su favorito, para recordarle siempre que te había dado la espalda, para culparlo de por vida.

-No hay nada que perdonar, los dos nos hemos herido sin remedio. Era el lugar que nos tocaba en este juego de la vida. Pero dime Clow- miró al inglés con profundidad- ¿me has llamado sólo para pedir perdón?- una mirada seria se había apoderado de su rostro.

-Quiero que me digas como vencer a Tse.- le dijo tomando aire, el peso en su pecho era cada vez más denso, no soportaría mantener ese lazo por más tiempo.

-Como si lo supiera- comenzó a reír- Tse es un demonio, ni si quiera sé si es capaz de morir, él…

-Si no lo detenemos acabará con todo lo que conocimos, con…

-Con tu chica ¿no es así?- el espíritu lo miraba con suspicacia- ahora soy parte del mundo de los espíritus Clow, sé cosas que los vivos no conocen. Sé más de ti que tú mismo querido amigo, esa chica es demasiado importante para ti ¿no es así?

-A mi pesar…. sí. Pero bien sabes que no es momento de pensar en eso… debo encargarme de ese ser, debo…

-¿No has aprendido nada Clow? En la vida nunca hay momentos correctos, tú debes hacer las cosas que sientas y quieras sin preocuparte si es o no momento. No sabes si estarás el día de mañana, si la otra persona estará: a mí me habría gustado hacer muchas cosas, tener una familia, jugar con los hijos de Gan, con los tuyos y de Sying, si te hubieras vuelto líder eso habría sido un espectáculo, nos faltaban muchas aventuras por vivir y quizás en algún momento habría arreglado las cosas con tu hermana… pero nada de eso pasó. Ninguno de los cuatro tuvo la oportunidad de ver la vida que planeó- su semblante se había vuelto triste- vive ahora Clow, no por pensar en Tse te niegues ser feliz, tú lograste reencarnar, yo estuve atrapado en ese cuerpo podrido mucho tiempo y ahora estaré aquí atrapado, sin la posibilidad que tu tuviste. Vive y olvídate de lo demás- Clow lo miró fijamente, pero no se atrevió a contestarle, sabía que tenía razón.

-Tomoyo es muy diferente a como solía ser Sying, y a la vez, hay cosas en las que encuentro cierta similitud. Ella no posee poderes y sin embargo, creo que es muy especial- de pronto había olvidado que estaba hablando con un espíritu de su vida pasada, tampoco era consciente del dolor que soportaba su cuerpo para hacer esa conversación posible; simplemente se sentía charlando con un amigo, como lo habían hecho muchas veces esas dos almas hacía muchos ayeres a la orilla de un puerto o en alguna buena rama.

-No busques una comparación, sólo alégrate de sentir algo, de estar vivo. Yo no sentí nada más que una intensa sed durante años que sólo era aliviada por la sangre de mi creador, y lejos de aliviarme me producía aún más confusión- guardó silencio al ver que Eriol se llevaba la mano al corazón y hacía una mueca- No creo que puedas mantener el contacto más tiempo, sigues siendo un humano. No sé cómo vencer a Tse, pero quizás Gan tenga la respuesta. Él nos durmió la primera vez.- le dijo al fin, ya no estaban vivos como para hablar calmadamente sobre sus conquistas y líos de faldas, ya no llegaría Sying indignada por no ser invitada a esa charla de hombres, ni Gan se haría el tonto para luego enfurecerse porque nadie lograba entender del todo su sentido del humor; esas vidas ya habían terminado hacía mucho tiempo.

-¿G-gan?- dijo el chico escupiendo sangre. De niño había sido poderoso y Clow se había encargado de enseñarle la mayoría de las cosas que él aprendía como futuro líder. Ahora pensaba que entonces no había sido una mera coincidencia sino que había entrenado al que sería el legítimo líder de forma inevitable; pero nunca lo había creído capaz de algo tan valiente y suicida al mismo tiempo.

-¿Te sorprende?- una sonrisa de orgullo le apreció en el semblante- Él logró sellarnos, pero sabía que no duraría por siempre, ahora te toca terminarlo- el remolino comenzó a desvanecerse y junto con él el espíritu de Rho-Piensa como él Clow, o no lo lograrás.- el chico terminó de desaparecer y el símbolo de Clow se rodeó de fuego mientras el inglés se retorcía de dolor en el suelo. Los muebles hicieron un estrepitoso sonido al caer, la alfombra reapareció y el chico comenzó a toser sangre; había sido demasiado para su joven cuerpo.

Habían pasado un par de minutos cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella pasó una chica con mirada amatista que se paró en seco al verlo.

-Es hora de la cen… ¿qué ocurrió?- dijo arrodillándose junto al chico de mirada zafiro que seguía tosiendo sangre y sudando frío- ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Llamo a alguien? Si seré tonta, voy por Spinel…

-N-no- logró tartamudear mientras se incorporaba sin éxito, cayendo en las rodillas de la asustada japonesa.

-Pero Eriol… estás… estás sangrando- sacó su pañuelo y comenzó a limpiarle las comisuras pero enseguida se detuvo. La mirada de la chica se perdió en el vital líquido carmín, lo miró a detalle escurrir por el cuello del inglés que no parecía interesado en evitarlo sino en llevar aire a sus pulmones. Sin que ella lo hiciera consiente, la boca se le hizo agua y repasó sus rosados labios con la lengua, perdida en el trayecto de la sangre.

-¿Tienes ha-hambre?- dijo con un hilillo de voz al percatarse de la mirada de la amatista. La chica asintió robóticamente con los ojos brillantes y expectantes, la misma mirada que él había visto en los animales hambrientos cuando se les ofrecía un trozo de carne- A-adelante- dijo apretando su mano en un puño mientras la amatista se agachaba lentamente sin perder de vista los labios sangrantes y lo besaba, saboreando con la lengua cada gota del preciado líquido mientras el inglés intentaba tranquilizarse; sabía que ella lo necesitaba, que debía alimentarse y que no era algo que ella dominara, pero no podía apartar su última pesadilla de la mente ¿cuánto faltaría para ese desenlace?

Pasaron unos minutos en que el único sonido dentro de esa habitación fue Tomoyo lamiendo la sangre del cuello y labios del inglés. Él había dejado de toser paulatinamente pero se sentía terriblemente mal, quizás era lo que sentían los humanos cuando estaban agotados o a punto de un desmayo. Poco a poco la amatista dejó los labios y cuello de su amigo y comenzó a sollozar en su pecho mientras el inglés le acariciaba el cabello sin saber cómo consolarla.

-Soy un monstruo Eriol… soy…

-No- contestó- yo te convertí en eso para darnos más tiempo, no puedes evitarlo Tomoyo, tu cuerpo necesita la sangre para vivir y cada vez…

-Cada vez es más intensa esa necesidad, es como si…

-La maldición se ha hecho más fuerte Tomoyo. Tse se alimenta de tu energía y tú la buscas en otro lado, no es diferente a lo que Rho y Sying hicieron para mantener sus cuerpos vivos.

-Me estoy convirtiendo…

-Si y no Tomoyo, debo confesar que para mantenerte viva usé una variante de la pócima que le vi usar con Sying para que su cuerpo se alimentara, mezclé algunas ideas mías, no eres como ellos porque no hay otra alma en tu interior, pero tu cuerpo no es lo que se dice humano. Temo que es lo único que se me ocurrió para darnos más tiempo, estás en un estado más cercano al vampirismo occidental que al de un _jiang shi-_ le dijo con la mirada de Clow mientras la japonesa volvía a llorar, sabía que había algo raro con ella, nunca le había contado de sus inquietudes al mago pero sospechaba de lo que le había hecho; sin embargo, tampoco quería morir aunque su ideal de vida no fuera beber la sangre de su amigo.

* * *

Sakura estaba sentada en el jardín esa noche suspirando mientras observaba el cielo. En unas horas tendría su segundo combate y era más que obvio que no podría conciliar el sueño. Ya sentía esa pesadez en el estómago y el miedo apoderándose de su cuerpo. Kero acababa de retirarse por un bocadillo de media noche dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

-¿No puedes dormir?- Shaoran se sentó junto a ella- tranquila, sé que lo harás bien.

-La chica con la que pelearé ¿es muy buena?

-No la conozco personalmente, pero la he visto en combate y es muy buena, pero tranquila, has entrenado mucho y…- intentó remediar sus palabras al ver el poco color de su novia irse a causa de su inoportuno cometario.

-Sé que lo he hecho, pero no dejo de estar nerviosa.- le dijo mirando el cielo- he dado todo lo que puedo, a pesar de que no siento que esté hecha para pelear de este modo, lo he aprendido, pero ¿y si no es suficiente? Y si en realidad sólo… sólo soy buena usando mis cartas.

-Entonces úsalas Sakura, úsalas de una forma que todos se sorprendan. Siempre lograbas sorprenderme con tus planes a pesar del nulo conocimiento de magia que tenías, ahora lo posees, úsalo a tu favor.- le dijo de forma seria.- Ellas han sido entrenadas para esta prueba, es verdad, pero tú te has enfrentado a cosas peores, has librado batallas con la magia negra y salvaste a todos de un mundo sin la persona especial y saliste de todo eso gracias a tu cerebro y corazón, no a lo que te han enseñado; ahora imagínate las cosas que serás capaz de hacer si tan sólo confías en ti misma.- la castaña le dedicó una radiante sonrisa al tiempo que asentía llena de ánimo.

-¿Ustedes tampoco piensan dormir?- Eriol Hiraguizawa caminaba hacia ellos con unos panes al vapor en la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Acaso Kerberus sacó tu apetito?- le dijo Shaoran molesto por ser interrumpido en su momento a solas con la castaña.

-No, jamás podría competir con él o Tsukishiro. Sólo que tengo hambre, no bajé a cenar y ahora pago las consecuencias.- les ofreció uno pero ellos se rehusaron.

-¿Y Tomoyo?

-Ella subió sus panes a la habitación, está dándole los últimos toques a tu vestuario.- le dijo restándole importancia al hecho.

-¿Por qué no bajaron tú y Daidouji? Sentí tu magia y…

-Un hechizo salió distinto a como me lo había imaginado.-contestó si mucho ánimo de profundizar.

-Pero sentí magia negra- le dijo sagaz en su búsqueda por la verdad.

-Sí, lo era. Aunque pienso que la magia negra o blanca se mide en cuanto a cómo la uses y a quienes lastimes, y cómo sólo yo salí herido- les mostró la mano que se había cortado para iniciar el ritual que ahora se veía envuelta en un pañuelo amarillo con estrellas plateadas- considero que sólo usé un ritual antiguo nada ortodoxo.

-Pero al menos deberías decirnos para qué, pudimos ayudarte.- le echó en cara el castaño.

-Oh no, planeo no involucrar a Sakura con la magia negra hasta que esté seguro que podrá dominarla sin morir en el intento.- un brillo extraño se reflejó en sus gafas.

-Magia negra- susurro Sakura intentando recordar algo que quería hablar con el inglés de ese tema y que no recordaba en su totalidad.

-Oye, se supone que somos un equipo y no deberías tenernos secretos, no nos subestimes.

-Querido Li, honestamente lo que haga dentro de las paredes de mi habitación es mi asunto, yo no me meto en lo que ustedes hacen dentro de las suyas y honestamente, aunque a veces tengo curiosidad y ganas de husmear me mantengo a raya pese a lo dicho por Fuutie sobre sus nada inocentes noches en Japón-puso una sonrisa felina mientras el rubor le subía a la cara al castaño y empezaba a tartamudear su intento de réplica.

-¡Eso es!- exclamó la castaña que los había estado ignorando un rato- Eriol, encontré entre las cosas que la familia de Rong debía cuidar, una foto de Ling, quien fuera la hermana de Sying y… creo que es idéntica a la carta Vacío.

-Cuando Clow le dio vida a sus creaciones, hizo que le recordaran a todos aquellos que no pudo salvar o que le inspiraron de alguna forma. Él siempre creyó que esa niña había muerto de forma muy prematura y le dio su forma a la carta que equilibra toda su creación. Para que lo bueno exista, debe existir su antagónico. Clow no le dio a cada carta el Yin y el Yang en su interior sino que las hizo un todo y a ese todo le dio un solo contrario, una carta tan poderosa que ni él mismo logró controlar, pero que al parecer tú sí- la miró orgulloso.

-Eriol, yo nunca pude controlar a Vacío.

-¿Qué? Pero entonces ¿cómo la sellaste? Dijiste que…

-Te conté que había creado una carta, esa carta en realidad nunca se sintió como las demás- la chica reflexionó con cuidado sus palabras- la cree a partir de un sentimiento, fue cuando me di cuenta que amaba a Shaoran y esa carta tenía vida, pero en realidad nunca se manifestó fuera del papel, no se sentía tan cálida como las demás… hasta que se unió con Vacío para formar Esperanza.

-Muéstrame esa carta Sakura- le dijo el chico de forma seria, la castaña así lo hizo.

-Y en realidad, es Esperanza la que siempre sale sin que yo la llame, como si ella…

-Como si ella también se sintiera atraída por la magia negra- agregó Shaoran.

-Eras muy joven para saberlo- susurró Eriol- cuando Clow creó las cartas lo hizo partiendo del conocimiento de la fragmentación de almas. Este principio dice que lo más valioso de un ser vivo es el alma y todo lo relacionado con ella como los sentimientos y poderes. Para crear las cartas hizo que las personas que podían controlar los cuatro elementos le dieran una parte de su poder, parecido a lo que hiciste con la barrera Sakura, sólo que usó la magia negra para que con ese poder se fuera una parte de su alma, una minúscula que mantendría viva a las cartas. Esas personas debían tener cierta conexión con Clow, porque él también dio un fragmento de su alma, que para ese momento ya estaba maldita y corrupta, y así poder controlar a las cartas. No puedes crear un alma, eso ya lo sabe Tse, pero puedes encerrar la original o robarte la de alguien más, Clow sólo la fraccionó. Una vez que fueron creados los elementos pudo crear las demás como variaciones, algunas tienen rasgos de su vida cotidiana, como algún parecido con Sying, con Gan y su singular forma de arreglar todo peleando y a Rho ¿sabes que él viajaba con el circo? Bueno por eso algunas cartas tienen atuendos que asemejan a los payasos y malabaristas.

-Por eso mi carta no funcionaba, porque no tenía una contraparte, pero sí una parte de mi alma.

-Así es. Pero al juntarse con Vacío, ambas obtuvieron el polo que necesitaban para funcionar adecuadamente y…- Eriol guardó silencio unos momentos- Esta carta es única Sakura, porque a pesar de ser una existencia completa como Esperanza, sigue siento una contra parte para las demás cartas o estas habrían dejado de funcionar.

-Entonces Vacío es magia negra.

-Sakura, si logramos que domines los poderes de Vacío, no sólo tendremos una oportunidad contra Tse, sino que quizás podríamos destruirlo.- le dijo sin afirmar o negar nada.

-¿Estás seguro?- Shaoran lo miraba con admiración- pero ¿no es peligroso? Es decir Sakura…

-La magia negra sólo es magia antigua usada por los humanos para dañarse, Sakura lo hará para defenderse, además mi propia elegida será el polo opuesto de Vacío, sólo debemos averiguar cómo dominarla y no desaparecer en el intento.

-No tienes ideas ¿cierto?- Shaoran lo miraba con una gota en la nuca.

-No, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo, soy mejor pensando bajo presión.- le sonrió divertido mientras Sakura sentía un gran peso caer de nuevo en su estómago ¿por qué había preguntado justo una noche antes del combate?

* * *

Esa mañana Sakura pasó varias horas junto al retrete vaciando su débil estómago como ya sabía que ocurriría. En esta ocasión Kero permaneció a su lado no sólo sosteniendo su cabello sino dándole ánimos e intentando tranquilizarla sin éxito. Había llegado a la conclusión que ante ese estado de miedo, nervios y expectación nadie podía ayudarla hasta que ella lo permitiera, y eso sucedía ya casi a punto de entrar en el área de combate. En esa ocasión no fue Shaoran quien llegó a tranquilizarla y apoyarla, sino que la dulce Tomoyo apareció con un brebaje color miel para calmarle los nervios.

-Gracias- dijo la card captor tímidamente sentándose en las baldosas del baño mientras Kero le limpiaba el sudor- yo… yo siempre me pongo así antes de ir a exponer mi vida y futuro ante todos los miembros el clan.

-Imagino que no ha de ser fácil, por eso te preparé esta infusión- le sonrió tranquilizadoramente- Es un té de hierbaluisa* con manzanilla*, tintura de ginseng* y unas gotitas de albahaca*, ayudará a calmar tus nervios.

-¿No me quedaré dormida o algo así?- le dijo a modo de broma mientras soplaba antes de empezar a beber a traguitos la infusión.

-No, ese es un té normal.- sacó una pequeña botella de una bolsa lateral de sus pantalones color rosa que llevaba puestos- Esta es una poción para dormir.- dentro había un líquido de un magenta intenso que parecía brillar, inmediatamente Sakura se sintió tentada a beberlo pero recordó la advertencia de su amiga sobre las pociones que se veían apetecibles.- Nos costó bastante a Rong y a mí, pero al final lo logramos, esto tiene la fuerza para dormir a un elefante.

-¿Estas segura?

-Lo probé con uno en el zoológico, Mei Lin fue testigo.- afirmó pero enseguida quiso retractarse al ver la cara de desilusión de la castaña, sabía que su amiga era como una prisionera y había salido en contadas ocasiones siempre por algún asunto de la familia; ahora entendía porque Li Shaoran era tan amargado de niños- Lo siento…

-Descuida, sé que debo estudiar y esforzarme, ya luego podré divertirme, de hecho Shaoran me prometió pasear conmigo mañana, en una cita.- una tierna sonrisa se formó en su rostro al pensar en el mañana.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y ya tienen planeado a donde ir y que te vas a poner?

-N-no pero…

-Descuida, yo me encargaré de todo- dijo la amatista emocionada y escandalizándose del poco tiempo que tenía para trabajar.

-Tomoyo-Kero se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar por las chicas- ¿Por qué le trajiste a Sakura esa poción? No le permitirán entrar con ella al ring, se supone que no pueden meter cosas extrañas y…

-Eriol me dijo que revisó las reglas y no están prohibida las pociones porque ni siquiera son consideradas magia, se me ocurrió que podrías utilizarla para dormir a tu oponente si las cosas se ponen difícil. Después de todo la otra chica con la que peleaste usaba dagas y sus cascabeles y nadie le dijo nada.

-Bueno, quizás funcione- Kero observó detenidamente la botellita- por si las cosas se ponen feas.

-Eriol me pidió que te diera esto también- de la bolsa que llevaba en la mano y que seguramente contenía el nuevo traje de batalla, la chica sacó varios canutos de hilo- Son todos los que me sobraron de tu traje, espero sean suficientes.

-¿Hilos?- miró Kero con curiosidad pero la amatista se levantó de hombros, ella tampoco lo sabía.

-Gracias Tomoyo.

Unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación les hicieron parar el escrutinio y la amatista se apresuró a abrir la puerta mientras la card captor y el guardián salían del baño. Shaoran había llegado con una gran bandeja llena de comida sorprendiéndose de ver a la amatista allí.

-Buenos días Daidouji- le dijo en un tono apenado.

-Hola Li, que lindo detalle el traerle a Sakurita el desayuno preparado por ti, eso debe infundirle muchos ánimos.

-B-bueno yo…

-Y claro que mañana será un día aún más grandioso ¿no? Tú y Sakurita tendrán una cita súper romántica que culminará con un beso de amor verdadero.

-Y-yo…- la cara de Shaoran se había puesto roja y desviaba la mirada.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá muy bien, yo me encargaré de que sea así- le dedicó una sonrisa que le congeló el alma al castaño por algún motivo que ni él entendía- Kero ¿por qué no bajas a desayunar conmigo? Así podrás ser el primero en probar el pay de manzana que preparó Eriol esta mañana ¿no quieres?

-¡Claro que sí! Clow era famoso por sus pays de manzana- gritó el guardián apresurándose hacia la amatista- ustedes dos, más les vale que se comporten, sobre todo tu "mocoso", no quiero que le llenes la cabeza de más preocupaciones- salió acompañado de la amatista que les dedicó una sonrisa cómplice antes de salir.

-Creo que no fue buena idea decirle de mañana- se excusó la castaña- ella es muy efusiva con estas cosas.

-No te preocupes. Te preparé el desayuno, hice _wantan*_ frito y camarones en salsa de tamarindo, escuché decir a Shiefa que te gustaron la vez que los preparó mi madre.

-¿Enserio tú lo preparaste?-la chica miró asombrada la comida que su novio le había preparado- se ve delicioso.- lo siguió con la mirada para verlo posar la charola en el escritorio y la invitó a sentarse con él. Ambos comieron en silencio sólo interrumpido por algunas sonrisas y elogios de la castaña para su novio.

-Debo bajar con los demás, y dejarte para que te vistas, Mei Lin estará esperándote donde la otra vez, da lo mejor de ti- el castaño se agachó y posó un suave beso en los labios de la esmeralda, quien lo correspondió- sé que contigo, todo estará bien.

-Por supuesto Shaoran.- le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa que permaneció en su rostro hasta verlo marchar; lanzó un hondo suspiro y se levantó dispuesta a prepararse para el combate.

20 minutos después Sakura caminaba rumbo a la sala de juntas mientras llenaba su cabeza de pensamientos positivos. El vestuario que Tomoyo le había confeccionado se le ajustaba maravillosamente, consistía en un pantalón pegado color negro con detalles en hilo dorado y un blusón de manga larga del mismo color que ajustaba a la cintura con una tela roja que en realidad era una bolsa, en donde había metido los hilos, las cartas y la poción que su amiga le había dado. Le maravilló que no se notara que en realidad fuera una bolsa y menos aún se sentía. En el pecho llevaba bordado su emblema y para completar su atuendo llevaba la peineta que Shaoran le había dado coronando su pequeño chongo mientras los mechones de enfrente le caían sobre la cara.

Aún no llegaba al fondo del pasillo cuando notó que Mei Lin ya corría hacia ella.

-Hola Mei Lin ¿llego tarde?

-No, estás a tiempo. Pero Lan está adentro calentando y cambió completamente su estilo de pelea.- le dijo furiosa.

-¿Quién es Lan?- preguntó ya imaginándose la respuesta.

-Lan Mah Yu es tu oponente, ella solía ser algo así como mi amiga cuando éramos niñas, conozco su estilo de pelea y lo que vi allá adentro es diferente, como vio tu forma de pelear reajustó su estilo para vencerte.

-¿Me vio?- la castaña se paró en seco ¿eso estaba permitido?

-Si Sakura, tanto ella como Jyang estuvieron presentes en el duelo anterior, entre el público. Ellas te han podido estudiar, y tú ni siquiera las conoces, y eso es tan injusto-dio un fuerte pisotón- traté de hacérselos ver a los ancianos y me hicieron callar, son tan odiosos- soltó un golpe a la pared- están haciendo trampa y lo saben, quieren que tu pierdas y no se detendrán ante nada, por eso debes…

-Bueno, si las cosas hubieran sido fáciles desde un principio, no me habría esforzado tanto- Sakura le sonrió para tranquilizarla- descuida, tengo algunos trucos que ellos no conocen.- puso cara de inocencia mientras se estiraba con las manos frente a ella, si no comenzaba el combate pensando de forma positiva, dejaría que la preocupación le abrumara tanto que vomitaría el desayuno.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y no te da ni tantito coraje que esos viejos estén buscando el pretexto perfecto para que pierdas? De hecho querían que te enfrentaras a todas las prometidas el mismo día, pero dado que terminaste inconsciente mi tía logró que cambiarán de opinión y reajustaran las batallas para cada sábado; además creo que se dieron cuenta que si querían ganar, sus nietas debían estudiarte y hacer un plan.

-No importa Mei Lin, en realidad nunca he esperado que hagan algo para favorecerme, tengo muy presente que no soy bienvenida, y eso me puso triste al principio, pero ahora ya no me importa mucho ¿sabes? Me preocupaba más que los Li no me quisieran, o que yo fuera una carga para Shaoran. Ahora las cosas están muy bien en casa, la señora Li es una mujer maravillosa y sus hijas también. El señor Wei siempre es tan amable conmigo, y ahora que están Tomoyo, Eriol, Yukito y los demás guardianes… la verdad soy muy feliz.

-Sakura…- la morena le dirigió una mirada sorprendida que casi de inmediato cambió por una sonrisa cálida- creo que deje a mi querido primo en muy buenas manos.

-Oye Mei Lin… saliéndome del tema ¿de dónde sacaste esa playera?

-¿Te gusta? Tomoyo las está repartiendo allá adentro.- la chica utilizaba una playera rosa con la cara de Sakura y su mano haciendo la V de victoria, detrás tenía estampado el símbolo de la castaña y SAKURA´S TEAM escrito debajo.

-¿R-repartiendo?- preguntó sintiendo que el corazón se le encogía- ¿entonces hay más gente usándola?-un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-Claro, mis primas, los guardianes, Eriol, el chico raro de lentes que ahora es muy amigo de Tomoyo y… ya sabes, todos.

-Me alegra encontrarte antes de entrar Sakura- una voz infantil sacó a las chicas de su conversación y las hizo girarse; allí estaba Wati con un niño más pequeño junto a ella, una mujer que bien podría ser su madre; dos mujeres , una cargando a un bebe de la mano de un hombre con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo que sonreía de una manera perturbadora y la otra con un gesto feroz , el grupo lo cerraba un hombre y una mujer de unos cuarenta años, padres de las dos mujeres, y un hombre y una mujer mayores con espesas cejas.

-Wati, hola- la castaña observó a la niña y observó que llevaba el brazo enyesado, seguramente producto de sus esfuerzos por liberarse de Sombra y una pizca de culpa la invadió.- ¿te encuentras mejor?

-Las heridas sanan, veo que la matriarca de los Li curó las tuyas.

-Bueno, es que no había huesos rotos… sólo algunas venas y esas cosas.

-Mi clan se caracteriza por causar heridas, no por curarlas; algún punto débil debíamos tener.- sonrió con autosuficiencia- Pero lo que quería decirte es que reconozco que fuiste un rival muy fuerte, hacía mucho que no me divertía tanto en un combate, me hiciste recordar que no debo subestimar a mis rivales y mucho menos dejar de entrenarme constantemente para ser mejor y llevar a mi clan al lugar que le corresponde dentro del Círculo de magia. Mi padre murió hace unos años y desde entonces los ancianos han buscado cualquier pretexto para mermar a mi clan y sacarnos de los negocios, porque como puedes darte cuenta somos más un matriarcado. Temo que mi tío es un hombre astuto, pero casi carente de magia; yo soy la más fuerte del clan, pero por mi juventud no se me permite opinar, creí que si me casaba con Li Xiao Lang, eso cambiaría. Fuiste una gran contrincante, reconozco abiertamente mi derrota y aunque creo que aún no conoces tus propias habilidades al ciento por ciento, yo y mi clan te reconocemos como la prometida de Li, fue un honor haber conocido y combatido contra la heredera de Clow; tienes nuestro apoyo dentro del Círculo.- la chica unió sus manos frente a ella, con ciertos esfuerzos debido al yeso y le hizo una gran reverencia seguida por el resto de su familia.

-Yo… gracias… pero yo- un codazo de Mei Lin la hizo callar para luego proseguir- Fue un placer combatir contigo, me enseñaste a confiar en mí misma y creo que fuiste un rival digno; sin duda creo que tu clan merece estar donde está sin importar que tú seas joven o una chica, quizás yo no sepa muchas cosas aún sobre el Círculo de magia, pero en este corto tiempo, me he dado cuenta que hay mucha gente sorprendente como tú, Rong y Wu.-la castaña dijo esto en un lento chino intentando elegir cada palabra con todo el cuidado del que fue capaz,

-Gracias Sakura, eso significa mucho para nosotros.- Wati le sonrió cálidamente- y a pesar de que empezamos esto siendo algo así como rivales, me gustaría que fueras una amiga, una hermana mayor ¿te gustaría?

-Si, sería maravilloso.

-Buena suerte _dajie_ (hermana mayor)- le dijo la chica mientras su familia avanzaba hacia la gran puerta y el niño le sonreía también.

Una vez que hubieron entrado la china la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo haces para que la gente haga eso?

-¿Hacer qué?- le dijo Sakura.

-Eso, que la gente de pronto saqué lo mejor de sí y de pronto dejemos de odiarte y simplemente queramos ser tus amigos.

-No te entiendo.

-Olvídalo Kinomoto- le dijo la chica frustrada- apresúrate a entrar tú también, ya están todos esperando- la empujó para apresurarla mientras pensaba en ella como un misterio al que jamás le encontraría ni pies ni cabeza.

En cuanto Sakura dio unos pasos dentro vio una gran mancha color rosa en el sitio que ocupaba preferentemente la familia Li. Habían desplegado una manta con su foto y palabras de ánimo y algunos globos decoraban el rededor. Por su parte, las cuatro hermanas lucían la misma camiseta que ya le había visto a Mei Lin y no sólo ellos, los padres y hermanos de la chica china, el señor Wei y su hermana; así como un apenado Shaoran que intentaba decirle con la mirada que lo habían obligado. Por supuesto que la propia Tomoyo, quien ya estaba enfocándola con la cámara la lucía, así como Eriol y Rong, acompañado de sus hermanas y un hombre que debía ser su padre, que la saludaba efusivamente junto con Yukito y Nakuru; Spinel y Kerberus desplegaban un banderín donde decía _ganbatte_ (esfuérzate) y lucían un mini atuendo a juego. Quien cerraba la fila era Wu Feng, con la misma playera que todos y una cara de seriedad absoluta. La castaña miró con horror como el clan Shu se acercaban a sentarse junto a los Li, mientras las dos matriarcas intercambiaban unas palabras y Tomoyo comenzaba a pasar playeras; la única que parecía inmune a los festejos era Li Yelán, pero al abrir su abanico la japonesa notó que de alguna forma Tomoyo se había encargado de personalizarlo a su favor.

Por un momento Sakura se vio inmersa en los recuerdos de los partidos de la secundaria o la preparatoria Seijou, donde ella y sus compañeras porristas, entre las que destacaba Chiharu, se encargaban de animar a los jugadores, así como a los atletas que competían por alguna clase de galardón. Se le hicieron tan lejanos esos días donde todo parecía marchar normal que un nudo se le hizo en el estómago; de alguna forma extrañaba la simplicidad de ese tiempo con sus amigos; con Yamazaki, Ricca, Naoko, Tomoyo y algunas veces Tai sentados detrás intercambiando palabras con ellas; y sobre todo Kenta, que no entendía de deportes ni como patear una pelota, pero que siempre estaba allí con los colores del equipo, vitoreando. Este sería su primer semestre lejos de ellos, de su club deportivo, de su país, de su familia y aunque le gustaba estar de nuevo con Shaoran, con Tomoyo y Eriol, también añoraba su vida cotidiana, donde no era la hermana mayor de nadie, cuando no debía pelear con chicas a las que no conocía o aprender un idioma, una historia y palabras extrañas a cada hora del día ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía sin ver televisión? Recientemente Kero y Spinel pasaban mucho tiempo en el cuarto de Shaoran porque habían descubierto que no sólo contaba con un aparato cautelosamente guardado entre las puertas del closet junto con una moderna consola de videojuegos y en las repisas de arriba cientos de tomos de manga; la única distracción del muchacho que había vivido eso toda su vida.

-Sakura, dice Xen que debe revisar que cargas entre tus ropas- le dijo Mei Lin atrayéndola a la realidad, donde el anciano le extendía la mano para que mostrara lo que ocultaba, al parecer ya se lo había pedido a la otra chica.

-¿Qué? Ah mis armas sólo son mi llave, las cartas Sakura, esta poción y algunos hilos.- Sakura sacó todo de la cinta-bolsa que llevaba y el anciano soltó una carcajada.

-¿Una poción y unos cuantos hilos? Me decepcionas heredera de Clow, el agua de colores y utensilios de un ama de casa no te ganará un puesto dentro de nuestro Círculo. Sin embargo, temo que para este combate necesitarás dejar tu llave.

-¿Qué? Pero la chica trae una espada, Sakura no tiene forma de obtener una espada si no es con su báculo.-replico Mei Lin en un tono molesto.

-Eso sería trampa ¿no crees?- le dijo el anciano sin ocultar la sonrisa de su rostro- sabemos muy bien que la carta Espada te convierte en una maestra esgrimista con sólo tocarla; queremos que esto sea lo más justo posible.- una risa malvada le adornó la cara mientras Sakura se ponía pálida y se visualizaba peleando con la espada de madera que usaba en el entrenamiento.- por eso no se te permite entrar ni con tu llave ni con la carta Espada o Pelea, entenderás estas sencillas instrucciones ¿verdad?

-La espada de esa chica ¿es mágica?- algunas carcajadas se escucharon entre las familias que veían todo desde sus lugares.

-Por supuesto ¿qué esperabas de una familia mágica como los Mah Yu? Sin embargo, su reliquia familiar no le da una ventaja que ella no posea, como lo hace la carta creada por Clow Reed para suplir sus deficiencias con la espada.- miró con recelo a Eriol, quien le sostuvo la mirada sin emoción alguna.- Es una decisión que tomamos los ancianos por votación y nada podrá hacernos cambiar de opinión.

-¡¿Qué clase de regla es esa?! Es algo tan absurdo y bajo hasta para ustedes- gritó Mei Lin con aura de fuego.

-Está bien Mei Lin, lo comprendo- dijo la chica serena- de hecho estaba un poco nerviosa porque no he usado la carta Espada en un largo tiempo, de hecho jamás he practicado con ella o con Pelea. Sólo que ahora necesito que alguien me preste una espada.

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó el anciano- si yo sé que ha entrenado arduamente durante las mañanas, incluso corrió el rumor que venció al joven Wu Feng ¿cómo se explica que le haya ganado?

-Con una espada de madera ¿con qué más?- se escuchó la voz de Feng que se estaba hartando de todo el asunto- Si señores, fui vencido por la dueña de las cartas, y por una simple espada de madera, ahora bien, si lo que necesita es una espada para pelear con gusto le ofrezco la mía.- dijo el chico enérgicamente mientras buscaba entre sus ropas el arma, la cual tenía como forma falsa una pequeña daga que se alargaba ante las ordenes de su amo.

-No, yo le daré la mía- intervino Shaoran, quien había permanecido apretando el puño para callarse, incluso se había sangrado al enterrarse las uñas- es lo justo, después de todo es mi prometida. Además le han quitado su báculo con el que hace magia, mi espada es capaz de invocar a las cartas Clow y les resultará familiar.

-Joven Li- intervino el hombre- su espada mágica sólo obedece sus órdenes, es…

-No del todo, los objetos mágicos tienen memoria- una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Eriol- y estoy seguro que mi espada recuerda haber luchado con Sakura hombro con hombro durante nuestra infancia. Probémoslo, si no me cree.- el castaño se puso de pie y lanzó la bola negra en la que escondía su espada y la lanzó a su novia, ella la atrapó en el aire y casi al instante la bola reveló el arma ante la sorpresa de todos.

-Gracias Shaoran- la chica sonrió mientras admiraba la espada que tantas veces le había salvado la vida.

-Entrégueme la carta y su llave- Xen estiró la mano sin ocultar su molestia- no podemos atrasar más el combate.

-Lo lamento, pero no confío en usted- un silencio se hizo en la sala- y no es que quiera ofenderlo, es que mi carta no permanecerá con usted porque están ligadas a mis emociones ¿puedo dárselas a Shaoran? Estoy seguro que confían en él y saben que de ningún motivo me permitiría hacer trampa- le dedicó una mirada inocente mientras el anciano se enfurecía más y la sonrisa de Eriol se ensanchaba, incluso Tomoyo intentaba disimular una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, pero temo que ni usted puede entrar al área del público ni el joven Li puede bajar, de hecho está inminentemente prohibido que ustedes hablen entre sí directamente, y ya hicimos una pequeña excepción.- Sakura lo miró pensativamente y luego rebuscó entre sus ropas hasta encontrar las cartas, la tomo entre su dedo índice y anular y la levantó sobre su cabeza.

-Espada, Pelea, vengan- dijo Shaoran en voz clara y firme mientras todos veían como las cartas volabas de los dedos de su ama y se posaban en su mano. Sakura se tomó unos segundos para quitarse la llave que siempre colgaba de su pecho, la colocó en sus labios e hizo lo mismo que con la carta.

-Llave que guardas el poder de la estrella, ven- repitió el chico y ocurrió lo mismo que con las cartas, en espacio de dos minutos se había hecho con la manzana de la discordia- Listo Xen, ya no hay nada que impida comenzar.

-Son realmente inteligentes, ahora veo que hacen un mejor equipo del que había pensado- le susurró Eriol-se entienden sin hablar y usan las fortalezas del otro para suplir sus debilidades.

-No capturamos las cartas sólo por suerte, aprendimos a trabajar en equipo.

-No sólo eso, esas cartas y esa llave pudieron haber sido llamada por Kerberus, su guardián, o bien pude haberlo hecho yo. Sin embargo, dio a entender que lo harías tú. Se dio cuenta que trataban de asustarla antes del combate, hacerla perder su confianza, dejarla en ridículo; y ella lo utilizó sutilmente para darles a entender que no sólo cuenta con tu apoyo, sino que no le confía su victoria a las cartas.

-Hemos educado bien a Sakura ¿no?- susurró Fanren desde el asiento de atrás- la hemos hecho tener la actitud de un Li.

-Tú habrías terminado llorando- le dijo el chico poniéndose la llave en el cuello.

-Las mujeres de esta familia no lloramos en público, niño tonto- le dijo molesta mientras se volvía a acomodar al ver que las contendientes ya habían entrado al ring y Mei Lin se apresuraba a unírseles en las gradas.

Sakura miró por primera vez de forma detenida a su rival. Era una chica más o menos de la misma edad, era alta, con un cuerpo muy esbelto, llevaba un pantaloncillo negro que le llegaba a la rodilla, usaba una blusa de tela china roja de manga corta que asemejaba un saco inglés debido a lo ajustado que le quedaba, unos sencillos tenis color negro terminaban el atuendo. El cabello de la chica era platinado y muy corto, las puntas las tenía teñidas de violeta y sus ojos eran azules. Llevaba su espada en una mano, su hoja era larga y delgada con una empuñadura que asemejaba una espiral decorada con zafiros; tanto el arma como la propietaria eran muy bellas.

-Soy Mah Yu Lan - dijo con una voz un poco gruesa e hizo una gran reverencia.

-Sakura Kinomoto- le dijo correspondiéndole enseguida.

-Lo sé- le dijo sin emoción- prepárate porque no pienso tardarme contigo- sin decir más se abalanzó contra ella con la espada en alto mientras Sakura bloqueaba, para sorpresa de ella misma, la estocada que bien podría haberle atravesado el hombro.- Buenos reflejos- siguió lanzando estocadas que la castaña evitaba, mientras estudiaba el espacio que le quedaba; si salía del área perdería.- Se nota que te entrenó un Li, tienes su estilo, aunque te falta la actitud.- la chica fintó un golpe con la empuñadura y lanzó una patada barrida que Sakura esquivó dando un salto, se apoyó en la cabeza de la chica y haciendo un arco sobre ella cayó del otro lado. No hubo tiempo de festejar su proeza, inmediatamente tuvo que bloquear el ataque de la chica que ya se había girado para continuar el ataque.

En unos cuantos minutos Sakura había logrado que Lan retrocediera algunos pasos, pero casi enseguida los recuperaba, era muy buena. No era tan veloz como Feng o Shaoran, pero era consistente, analizaba cada paso antes de darlo y Mei Lin tenía razón, había estudiado su estilo y descubría sus puntos débiles rápidamente. Sabía, por ejemplo, que Sakura era mejor defendiéndose que en la ofensiva, y si acaso le daba por atacar, siempre intentaría quitarle la espada.

-Tu estilo es diferente a todos los que me he enfrentado- dijo Sakura mientras giraba sobre su hombro para evitar que la hoja le atravesara la garganta.

-No fraternices con el enemigo- le dijo alcanzándola con la hoja por un costado y aprovechándose del instintivo movimiento del cuerpo de doblarse sobre la herida para darle un codazo en la cara a la castaña y tirándola al piso en medio de un rastro de sangre- Yo no soy la idiota de Wati para que me distraigas con palabras falsas y provocaciones.- la chica enterró la espada en el suelo y esta se rodeó de llamas azules.

Sakura se levantó sintiendo que el costado le molestaba, aunque al parecer no había tocado ningún punto crítico con la hoja, la herida le estaba sangrando, presionó sus manos sobre su piel y un brillo comenzó a cerrar la herida, no sería algo muy resistente, pero al menos evitaría que perdiera más sangre; estaba lejos de ser hábil en los hechizos sanadores.

-Sello número uno- dijo la chica mientras el fuego azul se propagaba por el área de combate- Sello número dos- puso sus manos frente a ella unidas sólo por las palmas- el fuego dio paso a runas antiguas grabadas en todo el suelo que comenzaron a invadir el cuerpo de Sakura- Sello tres- dijo la chica llevando las manos al suelo en un movimiento rápido y fuerte. Sakura se vio arrastrada de nuevo al suelo mientras sentía que el aire se le iba de los pulmones en una sensación conocida, como el que le provocaba estar en contacto de magia negra.

* * *

 **Mis notas:**

 **Gracias a todas por leer y seguir este fic :3, también gracias por esperar pacientemente y tenerme como una buena escritora cuando yo sé que aún me falta practicar, aquí un poco de glosario de los terminos usados en el capítulo.**

 ***Hierbaluisa:** _Aloysia citriodora_ , conocida como cedrón, hierba luisa o verbena de Indias, es una especie de la familia Verbenaceae, se caracteriza por un aroma similar al del limón. Es originaria de Sudamérica, donde crece de forma silvestre. Se cultiva con mucha profusión en jardines, pero el desarrollo de la misma requiere un clima soleado y húmedo. Se utiliza en gastronomía como especia y para preparar una infusión digestiva y refrescante. Se la consume también como sedante ligero. Posee una importante cantidad de melatonina, sustancia que se usa como relajante natural y que favorece el sueño nocturno. Desde muchos años atrás se ha utilizado para reanimar a las personas decaidas físicamente.

 ***Manzanilla** : _Chamaemelum nobile_ ,es originaria de la Europa occidenal y del norte de Asia. Es un calmante natural.

 ***Ginseng:** _Panax ginseng,_ es una planta procedente de la medicina tradicional china, es quizá una de a las que más beneficios se le atribuyen. Aumenta el desempeño físico y mental, refuerza la capacidad física de los individuos cuando se someten a pruebas de resistencia reduciendo la sensación de cansancio.

 ***Albahaca:** _Ocimum tenuiflorum,_ proveniente de la India y Asia. Relaja el sistema nervioso. _  
_

 ***Wantan:** Es una masa muy fina y rellena de carne molida o de cerdo muy común en China. Es consumida cocida en sopas o frita. (en esta ocasión iba en sopa porque en un capítulo del anime Mei Lin le dice a un falso Shaoran (que es Kero en el cuerpo del castaño) que siempre ha hecho sopas deliciosas.


	19. Chapter 19

*Personajes propiedad de CLAMP

* * *

-Sello número 1- dijo la chica mientras el fuego azul se propagaba por el área de combate- Sello número dos- puso sus manos frente a ella unidas sólo por las palmas- el fuego dio paso a runas antiguas grabadas en todo el suelo que comenzaron a invadir el cuerpo de Sakura- Sello tres- dijo la chica llevando las manos al suelo en un movimiento rápido y fuerte.

Sakura se vio arrastrada de nuevo al suelo mientras sentía que el aire se le iba de los pulmones en una sensación conocida, como el que le provocaba estar en contacto de magia negra.

-Sello cuatro- antes de que pudiera quitar las manos del piso cuatro pájaros dorados le atacaron haciéndola retroceder mientras Sakura lograba ponerse de pie aun jadeando, había logrado invocar su hechizo en el último momento. Conocía ese encantamiento, no era magia negra del todo, pero era antigua. La chica había sellado los poderes de las cartas Sakura y estaba a punto de cerrar el chacra de la vida de su ama cuando había intervenido. Su símbolo se había dibujado en las palmas de sus manos, como en su batalla contra Tse; no permitiría que ella tomara la ventaja.

Sakura corrió hacia la chica y le soltó un golpe en el estómago que la hizo caer hacia atrás jadeando.

-Es un buen hechizo, pero sellar la magia neutra es mucho más difícil que las que responden a un elemento, y temo que me he enfrentado tantas veces a la magia negra que mi cuerpo ha aprendido a responder para mantenerse a salvo.- Lan se había puesto de pie y enseguida se abalanzó contra la castaña tirando golpes y patadas certeros que la castaña bloqueaba y contestaba cuando su rival se lo permitía.

Shaoran y Eriol miraban todo con ojo crítico.

-Sakura lo está haciendo mejor ¿no crees?

-Aun así no está atacando para dañar, ha dejado escapar muchas oportunidades de hacerle daño, pero creo que lo hizo bien al detener el hechizo que usó Mah Yu, si hubiera terminado de sellar el chacra de la fuerza, la vida de Sakura se hubiera visto en peligro, ese chacra…

-Lo sé, también es el de la vida- aseveró Eriol.- Es impresionante que alguien tan joven sepa de eso, jugar con los chacras de otras personas, sobre todo con magia es peligroso.

El combate entre Sakura y Lan se había intensificado. A pesar de que Lan había entrenado su cuerpo desde niña y sabía que era muy buena en las artes marciales, incluso sin usar la espada, debía reconocer que la castaña estaba en buena forma, podía reconocer el estilo Li en cada uno de sus movimientos; pero eso no era todo, porque ella conocía muy bien esas técnicas que también usaba Mei Lin, había algo especial en ella.

Sakura miró a los ojos a la chica y le sonrió mientras bloqueaba un puñetazo que iba directamente a su herida mientras seguía moviéndose por el área, reconocía la mirada de Lan, se estaba desesperando, cada vez sus puñetazos eran más descuidados, intentando alcanzar su lado herido. Sakura había tenido muchas oportunidades de golpearla, pero se había abstenido, quería probar algo con ella que no se había atrevido a hacer con Eriol cuando entrenaban.

-¿Es mi imaginación o Sakura está formando una espiral?- susurró Tomoyo mientras Eriol reparaba también en ello.

-Esa técnica es del joven Li- aseveró Rong- la usa cuando lo atacamos entre varios.- la amatista y el inglés miraron al castaño que observaba detenidamente a la castaña que con paciencia había hecho que la chica perdiera la orientación de hacia dónde se dirigía y ahora se encontraba inmersa y casi a punto de llegar al centro de la misma.

-Esa técnica funciona cuando son varios, si es uno contra uno no creo…

-Mira- le calló Eriol con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

Sakura había hecho que Lan la siguiera al centro de la espiral y justo cuando lanzó un puñetazo, la castaña en lugar de sólo bloquear el golpe le respondió con un golpe en la barbilla que la hizo trastabillar mientras Sakura se lanzaba al piso sobre sus manos y apoyándose sobre ellas lanzaba una patada de tijera que lanzó a la peli violeta hacia las orillas del ring, donde estaba a punto de salir cuando una enorme masa de tierra se formó para evitar su caída, frenándola y regresándola al suelo entre tumbos.

De pronto, hubo lo que pareció una explosión bajo Sakura que la hizo salir volando sorprendida y estrellarse en el suelo unos pasos más allá, donde otro golpe de tierra la hizo volver a salir volando, y así sucesivamente sin que la castaña pudiera afianzarse a algo; el último golpe, la mandó en una trayectoria que al momento de caer terminaría fuera del ring, pero ante la mirada de todos la vieron abrir su cuerpo en forma de estrella y quedarse flotando, primero de cabeza y luego se giró.

-Ya veo que controlas la tierra- dijo Sakura jadeando- por tu hechizo anterior creí que serías algo como el fuego, pero ahora veo que no, por eso tuviste que clavar tu espada, para llamar a tu elemento ¿verdad? hasta llegué a pensar que tenías magia neutra.

-¿Cómo rayos estás flotando si sellé tu magia?- gritó la chica furiosa.

-Ya te dije que no lo hiciste, sólo la de las cartas, pero ya rompí ese hechizo, estoy usando a Flote- dijo la chica de forma inocente mientras un brillo iluminaba su cuerpo, como muestra de que la carta estaba rodeándola- debo admitir que me gusta más su forma redonda como pelota, pero no creí que lograra sostenerme a tiempo, fue una buena jugada.

-¡No deberías poder usar las cartas!- gritó furiosa, ese hechizo le había costado una eternidad aprenderlo.

-Pero si ya rompí tu hechizo ¿no lo notaste?- dijo la chica señalando el suelo, y justo donde había caído para después salir volando, todos pudieron ver los rastros de su insignia, donde había roto el encantamiento de su rival.

-Ya verás- dijo la chica corriendo hacia ella mientras pasaba a recoger su espada, que seguía incrustada en el piso, mientras Sakura bajaba al suelo y ponía sus manos sobre la herida que volvía a sangrar mientras pronunciaba un par de palabras en latín para intentar cauterizarla y evitar desangrarse, en alguna de las tantas sacudidas se le había vuelto a abrir.

Lan arremetió violentamente contra ella mientras la chica esquivaba por poco las embestidas, debía admitir que su control de la espada era excepcional. Sakura hizo una vuelta de carro alrededor de la china haciendo aparecer llamas, cuando el fuego la rodeó ,Lan se asustó y le dio tiempo a Sakura para correr hacia donde había caído la espada de Shaoran. No bien la había rozado con los dedos cuando cayó de bruces al tropezar con los montículos que se habían formado por el suelo. Lan, furiosa y chamuscada, había cruzado el fuego sin preocuparse de usar algún hechizo para protegerse. En la caída, a Sakura se le había roto la tela que sujetaba su atuendo y por el suelo rodaban los hilos y algunas cartas.

En el último momento Sakura había logrado atraer la espada hacia su mano y aferrarse a ella para incorporarse al tiempo que una violenta sacudida la hacía tropezar en sus intentos de levantarse.

-Magnitud seis- dijo la chica de ojos azules nublados por la ira, las cosas no estaban saliendo como quería, la chica contra la que se enfrentaba no era ni por asomo la que había visto contra Shu. Un movimiento trepidatorio azotó el área del ring obligando a Sakura a usar de nuevo a flote para incorporarse. Analizó cuidadosamente la situación, y notó que Lan tampoco tocaba el suelo, sino que parecía que caminara sobre troncos que se formaban por donde ella se movía, entonces recordó cuando tuvo que capturar a la carta Tierra y cómo los árboles no habían sido tocados.

Ahora comprendía que en la mitología china a pesar de ser cuatro elementos, se consideraba a la madera como un quinto elemento que aunque más débil que la tierra en sí, era superior a ella; se creía que los árboles sostenían a la tierra y por lo tanto eran un pilar que esta no podía tocar; el Gogy-Oushisou*. Siendo una niña sólo se había percatado que los árboles permanecían normales mientras Tomoeda era destruida, pero ahora sabía que todo radicaba en la mitología china, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Bosque-susurró la castaña al tiempo que tocaba la carta con la espada de Shaoran, una mujer arremetió contra Lan, quien intentaba cortarla con la espada, temerosa de verse de frente con una carta creada por Clow. Bosque se enredó inmovilizándola y anulando su hechizo de magnitud.

Sakura se aproximó a ella con cautela, dudando de lo que haría a continuación, después de todo, sólo había leído sobre ello en los libros y jamás lo había llevado a cabo. Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y sus palmas volvieron a mostrar su emblema grabado en ellas, sin pensarlo mucho le dio una palmada en el abdomen bajo a la chica, lo bastante precisa como para sacarle aire, pero no como para dejarla inconsciente.

La chica comenzó a toser y retorcerse, al tiempo que era soltada por Bosque, quien tomó la forma de una mujer parada a un lado de su ama, con una sonrisa en el rostro, antes de volver a su forma.

-¿Q-que?- intentaba ponerse de pie pero un dolor enorme la embargaba, sentía que se ahogaba.

-Intentaste sellar el chacra de la vida, sólo para matarme.- le dijo Sakura sintiéndose un poco mareada de pronto, después de todo no sólo la había golpeado con su cuerpo, sino que había fusionado su propia energía para poder acceder a la de Lan- Yo sellé tu chacra de la tierra, temo que no podrás usar magia hasta que lo desbloquen, tu magia es poderosa, pero es una desventaja si logras que alguien se acerque y selle ese chacra que es lo que te conecta con tu estilo de magia.- contestó seria.

-Sigo teniendo mi espada- le dijo exasperada mientras tomaba su arma y se precipitaba de nueva cuenta contra la castaña, quien se había cubierto a tiempo. La peleo siguió unos minutos más en los que parecía que Lan había retomado el control, puesto que Sakura continuaba bloqueando y esquivando sin golpear o intentar noquearla-Yo seré quien lideré a esta familia- dijo la chica arremetiendo con fuerza renovada a la castaña quien logró evitar una estocada alta pero Lan usó ese impulso para hacerla girar directo al suelo. Sakura cayó de espaldas y la china levantó la espada dispuesta a dejarla caer sobre la cabeza de la card captor cuando de pronto se quedó estática. Como si fuera un muñeca se abrió de brazos y soltó la espada.- ¿Qué me pasa? Mi cuerpo… mi cuerpo se mueve solo.- dijo mientras caminaba hacia atrás y Sakura se incorporaba, no sin dejar de mover levemente los dedos; desde las gradas la sonrisa del inglés se hizo más que obvia.

-No, yo lo muevo por ti- dijo la castaña mientras seguía moviendo los dedos para que la chica poco a poco se acercara a las afueras del ring- perdiste Lan, sólo acéptalo. Si tú o yo salimos del ring esto se termina, y sin necesidad de matar a nadie.- le dijo haciendo un puchero.

Los rayos del sol entraron por los ventanales reflejando la presencia de los hilos, estos estaban a modo de telaraña por toda la estancia ¿en qué momento los había movido? se preguntaban algunos; sin embargo, una cuchilla de aire sobrevoló la estancia y cortó los hilos que rodeaban a la chica haciéndola caer sobre su espalda.

Sakura y la mayoría de los presentes miraron hacia el lugar donde se sentaban los ancianos, no había rastro de que alguno hubiera cambiado de posición, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de algunos los hacía sospechar que ellos habían interferido. La castaña los miró fijamente a los ojos mientras cerraba las manos en puño.

-¡Eso es contra las reglas!-gritó Rong desde las gradas-ninguno puede intervenir una vez que el combate inicia.- sólo el silencio le contestó.

-Será difícil probar quien lo hizo, se escudan en su cantidad y rango- dijo Wu Feng que los miraba con el ceño fruncido; mientras tanto Lan se había levantado y corría hacia su espada, en busca de una oportunidad más para atacar. Pero Sakura ya estaba harta, sin que nadie lo previera sacó de sus ropas la botellita que Tomoyo le había obsequiado y la lanzó contra la china, que no pudo esquivarla y se vio envuelta en una nube marrón.

Todos lanzaron un gritito al ver eso, incluso los ancianos se levantaron de sus butacas para apreciar la nube de humo que había aparecido de pronto, cuando esta se despejó vieron a una chica dormida profundamente.

-No despertará en un largo tiempo, y lo hice con agüita de colores, sin usar una sola carta mágica. Yo gané.- dijo Sakura haciéndose daño al clavarse las uñas a la piel y posando toda su concentración en sostenerle la mirada a Xen.

-Eso fue trampa- se atrevió a decir el anciano.

-¿Por qué?- se escuchó la voz de Eriol- tú le permitiste pasar esos instrumentos y hasta los despreciaste ¿por qué sería trampa algo así? Quizás tú y tus contemporáneos deberían reestablecer mejor su concepto de magia.- una sonrisa se formó en su semblante al ver la ira en los ojos del anciano.

Fa Yang se puso de pie y aplaudió lentamente, saboreando el eco que le respondió mientras los demás ancianos se sumaban a él; al igual que los presentes.

-Muy bien hecho señorita Kinomoto, fue un combate exquisito- una sonrisa le subió a la cara- ha mejorado muchos sus habilidades mágicas. Claro que ganó, a nadie le queda duda ¿no es así?- algunos ancianos desviaron la mirada- puede ir a descansar si así lo desea, veo una herida que merece ser atendida.

Sakura hizo una reverencia y se alejó sin decir más palabras. Shaoran brincó de las gradas para seguirla, sabía que algo no estaba bien con su novia, ella no era de quedarse callada así simplemente, además su rostro estaba inexpresivo, no estaba esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

En cuanto Sakura se sintió a salvo en las cuatro paredes de su habitación comenzó a llorar; Shaoran, quien había entrado tras ella se apresuró a consolarla entre sus brazos. La castaña lo dejó salir todo, no intentó ni siquiera ocultar cuanto le había afectado ver a los ancianos hacer hasta lo imposible para descalificarla.

-Yo no les hice nada, me he esforzado en aprender su magia ¿por qué me tratan así?- dijo al fin la castaña con la voz entrecortada y sin atreverse a separar la cara del pecho del castaño- sólo estaban buscando una forma de que yo perdiera, hicieron trampa, ellos intervinieron y…

-Representas una amenaza- dijo con voz firme el chico- descalificaste a dos de las tres prometidas y no sólo eso, has puesto en ridículo todo lo que ellos objetaron para que no pudieras pelear, has aprendido en unas semanas todas las artes mágicas que a ellos les ha llevado una vida perfeccionar. Ellos no aceptan que haya alguien fuera del Círculo de magia con tales talentos mágicos, primero te hiciste con las cartas y ahora estas poniendo en ridículo a las chicas.

-Esa no es mi intención, yo ni siquiera quiero pelear, pero…

-Lo sé Sakura ¿Ahora entiendes porque no quería exponerte a esto? no quería que te vieras abrumada por todos ellos, por todas estas reglas, imposiciones y groserías. Te ofrezco una disculpa.

-Tú no tienes la culpa, cuando eras un niño ¿te trataban así? Es decir, como si por más que te esforzaras no fuera suficiente y te pusieran el pie.

-Sí, mi padre fue un gran líder pero murió joven- la amargura empapó su voz- cuando él ya no estuvo no había quien diera la cara por la familia, al ser el varón era mi legítimo derecho pero sólo tenía tres años, mi conocimiento de magia era muy limitado y veía más las cosas como un juego que como una responsabilidad. Ellos me hicieron ver que no tenía tiempo para perder en juegos o amigos si es que no quería que mi familia perdiera todos los privilegios que había obtenido gracias a mi padre, y sus anteriores líderes.

-Por eso actuabas tan serio cuando te conocí, como si no hubiera nada más importante que las cartas.

-Es que para mí no había nada más importante. No me enorgullezco de eso, pero así pensaba en aquel entonces, y cuando tú y Daidouji me invitaban a hacer algo después de la escuela, o Yamazaki me invitaba a jugar sin otra intención que divertirnos, comencé a descubrir todo lo que me había perdido. Sinceramente no quería volver a casa donde sólo era alguien para escalar de posición, quería ser un niño y divertirme, usar la magia para hacer feliz a la gente, no sólo como un arma. Fui muy duro contigo en esa época porque te envidiaba un poco, para ti no tenía gran importancia capturar las cartas, lo hacías porque era tu deber pero no hacías que tu vida girara en torno a ello.

-Pero yo admiraba todo lo que sabías de ellas, si tu no hubieras aparecido no sé si habrías podido capturarlas todas, además era más divertido cuando nos involucrábamos los dos en la captura.

-Ves lo que te digo, yo sólo podía verlo como una competencia, es lo mismo que con los combates. Shu y Mah Yu se prepararon cada segundo para este día, tú lo has hecho estas dos últimas semanas y sé que aunque ha sido pesado no lo has pasado nada mal. He tratado de hacerte ameno el entrenamiento y sé que Hiraguizawa ha hecho lo propio con sus enseñanzas, lo que vi hoy fue que te estabas divirtiendo. Llevaste a esa chica al límite para averiguar cuál era su poder, intentaste cosas nuevas y le ganaste con todas las de la ley, ellos están molestos por eso, porque no creían que fueras capaz o que lo hicieras tan natural.

-Pero no es justo- le dijo haciendo un puchero- no tenían por qué ponerme todos esos peros o interferir, apuesto a que si tu o Eriol hubieran hecho algo parecido ahora mismo me estarían mandando a casa.- se separó de él para cruzarse de brazos- eso es trampa.

-Lo sé y creo que ahora mismo Hiraguizawa debe estar espetándoselo, y Daidouji intentará envenenarlos a la primera oportunidad, es realmente buena con eso de las pociones, comenzaré a ir contigo a sus clases.

-Quédate más tiempo conmigo, por favor- le dijo abrazándolo de nuevo- es lo que más disfruto.- Shaoran asintió respondiendo el abrazo cuando unos golpes se oyeron en la puerta y esta cedió dando paso a Li Yelán. Li Shaoran se levantó de inmediato en actitud solemne dejando a Sakura caer sobre la cama.

-Vine a tratar tus heridas- dijo en voz suave- creo que tu curación sólo cauterizó la piel pero hay que sellar las venas rotas. Además debo echar un vistazo a las demás heridas o roces que tuviste con esa espada.

-El dolor no es muy agudo, realmente no sé si me hizo más daño o…

-La espada de Mah Yu está envenenada- dijo la mujer abriéndose paso a la cama y dejando algunos frascos en ella mientras los castaños se miraron entre sí escandalizados- creí que lo habías supuesto por el color de la hoja- la castaña negó asustada- bueno, eso quiere decir que aún debes aprender mucho. Bebe esto, es un contraveneno- la castaña se apresuró a tomar el menjurje que la matriarca le ofrecía- Xiao Lang, déjanos solas, debo curar su cuerpo.- el castaño asintió, hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

-¿E-era muy venenosa?- preguntó la castaña.

-No, no del todo, aunque me extraña que no hayas sentido sus efectos durante el combate.

-B-bueno, Tomoyo me trajo un té esta mañana para calmar mis nervios y…

-Seguramente le puso algo- la matriarca la miró profundamente- esa chica no posee magia, pero tiene una habilidad increíble para las pociones, lo he podido notar en poco tiempo de conocerla, ella sabía que era mejor darte algún antídoto y ya que ha estado experimentando con venenos…

-¿Tomoyo ha estado experimentando con venenos?

-Sí, pensé que lo sabías.- la castaña negó con la cabeza mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos y dejaba que la matriarca del clan se encargara de curarle las heridas.

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto se levantó con más emoción de la que recordaba haber sentido en mucho tiempo, por primera vez desde que pisara China no se iba a acoplar a ningún horario; o al menos no a uno mágico. Sin hacer caso de los comentarios de Kero se apresuró a vestirse con la ropa que le había escogido Tomoyo la noche anterior. Consistía en un sencillo short de mezclilla y una blusa sin mangas azul con pequeñas estrellas blancas en el estampado. La chica se había hecho dos coletas pequeñas como solía hacer cuando era una niña.

-¿Piensas salir con ese "mocoso"?- preguntó Kero cruzado de brazos mientras veía a la chica deshaciéndose en arreglos frente al espejo.

-Sí, la familia del novio de Mei Lin tienen una cafetería en el centro y Shaoran y yo iremos- le dedicó una sonrisa- escuché que Nakuru y Yukito los llevarán a ti y a Spinel al cine ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, pero mi deber es estar contigo para protegerte.

-Descuida, si algo sucede ya me las arreglaré yo sola, bueno, en realidad Shaoran y yo nos las arreglaremos- una gran sonrisa le iluminó el rostro como hace años no lo hacía, el guardián suspiró y desistió de sus intentos por insultar al chico, esta vez lo dejaría pasar.

La castaña se encontró con el heredero en la puerta de la casa, él estaba recargado junto al mueble de las pantuflas y en cuanto la sintió llegar le dedicó esa sonrisa que le reservaba sólo a ella. Usaba una playera sin mangas color gris y un pantalón bombacho negro, llevaba una gorra roja sobre el desordenado cabello y unos tenis deportivos rojos.

-¿Estas lista para irnos?- le dijo intentando ocultar un sonrojo.

-Si- le dijo efusivamente y llevando su mano izquierda de forma instintiva en la bolsa que le había regalado Tomoyo, donde llevaba su monedero, las cartas, el celular y un poco de dinero.

-Vámonos Sakura- le dijo ofreciéndole la mano galantemente mientras con la otra abría la puerta y se ponían en marcha.

Caminaron por varias calles tomados de la mano, se habían rehusado a que los llevara el chofer y preferían recuperar el tiempo perdido. Aunque platicaban seguido, aún había cosas que no sabían del otro en los años que estuvieron separados. La castaña se sorprendió al escuchar que Shaoran pertenecía al club de soccer en la preparatoria pero que en realidad no se llevaba particularmente bien con nadie, él a su vez se sorprendió de saber que ella disfrutaba leer los mangas que su hermano había dejado en casa o los que le prestaba Yamazaki; mientras estuvo en el cuarto del hermano Kinomoto notó una gran cantidad de este entretenimiento, pero nunca creyó que precisamente su novia entrara a hurtadillas a leerlos.

Sin darse muy bien cuenta cómo habían llegado al centro de la isla, donde Sakura no dejaba de girar la cabeza para ver los autobuses de dos pisos y los trenes que pasaban entre ruido de la ciudad.

-Es como estar en Tokio- dijo ella sin querer en voz alta.

-El centro es un poco ruidoso- contestó el castaño reprimiendo una sonrisa- quizás no lo parezca porque en la mansión hay un ambiente muy tranquilo la mayoría de las veces.

Sakura miró un edificio de departamentos cuyas ventanas estaban adornadas por globos rojos, al estilo chino y una chica, que al parecer regaba algunas plantas en su balcón le saludó con la mano.

-Pero a la vez es como estar de frente con el pasado.

-Si creo que sí, aunque no me gusta cuando todo es muy ruidoso, por eso no vengo mucho a esta parte de Hong Kong, prefiero ir al puerto o a los parques.

-Sí pero la cafetería del novio de Mei Lin está en el mero centro- dijo la chica mirando las instrucciones de nuevo.

-Lo sé. No hay problema, prometí que pasaría todo el día contigo ¿no es cierto?

-Pero tampoco tiene que sonar como una obligación- le dijo haciendo un mohín provocándole una pequeña risa al castaño.

-No me refiero a eso- le dijo deteniéndose e intentando mirarla a la cara, no sin que el color le adornara las mejillas- es que no me importa el lugar mientras estés tú, si me dijeras que fuéramos a Alaska, aun sabiendo cuanto odio el frío, lo haría sin pensarlo con tal de estar contigo.

-Gracias Shaoran- le dijo abrazándolo de improviso y ocultando su rostro en el pecho del muchacho- a mí tampoco me importa el lugar mientras estemos tú y yo.-después de unos minutos prosiguieron la marcha hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Apenas habían avanzado unas calles cuando el celular de la cardcaptor sonó con una melodía de moda y se apresuró a buscar en su bolso el aparato. Sólo su hermano y su padre le llamaban, por lo que pensó que sería importante ¿acaso Touya se habría enterado de la cita? Sin embargo, el color se le fue de la cara al ver en la pantalla el nombre de contacto, instintivamente sus ojos buscaron los de Shaoran y luego regresaron a la pantalla.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó preocupado.

-N-no, no es nada- dijo antes de tomar una bocanada de aire y presionar el botón de contestar- Moshi moshi- dijo lo más normal que pudo- h-hola Kenta ¿cómo has estado?- dijo intentando sonar casual mientras el ceño de Shaoran se arrugaba y sus brazos se cruzaban.

-Sakura- dijo el chico en forma teatral- tiene años que no sé nada de ti. Nada después del incidente en tu casa, estuvo impresionante, no creí que algo así pudiera pasarle a alguien conocido. Supe que te fuiste una temporada a vivir con tu hermano a Tokio, pero tu casa ya está como antes, los trabajadores lo han hecho maravillosamente, ni parece que te explotó el gas- dijo el chico sin tapujos feliz de saber algo de su amiga y con su característico acento que tantas risas provocaba en sus compañeros.

-Vaya- contestó ella sin saber qué responder, hacía tiempo que no pensaba en cómo se vería su casa.- me alegra escuchar eso.

-Sí, hace un rato pasé por allí, pero oye, aún se ve deshabitada. Supongo que te dará miedo quedarte allí sola ¿no? Después de lo que pasó.

-S-sí, un poco.- le dijo pensativa.

-¿Te quedaras en casa de Tomoyo? ¿Ya volvió de Inglaterra? Es que no las he visto para nada ¿dónde se han metido?

-Sí, ella ya no está en Inglaterra, y estamos juntas.- le dijo mientras buscaba una manera de decirle lo que en realidad sucedía.

-Ya veo. Pues que bien- contestó jovialmente- ¿Y si vamos por un helado? Dame la dirección de Tomoyo y voy por ustedes para…

-Pero, no estamos en Tomoeda- dijo la castaña al fin, debía decírselo, después de todo era su amigo.

-¡Pero las clases comienzan mañana! ¿Se tomaron más días de la cuenta? Eso está muy mal ¿cuándo llegan? Quizás yo y las chicas podamos…

-Kenta, yo… Tomoyo y yo no estaremos este semestre en la preparatoria Seijou en Tomoeda.

-¿Estudiaran en Tokio? Ahora nos compara con la educación inglesa y…

-No Kenta- le dijo más fuerte de lo que quería- es que Tomoyo y yo estamos en Hong Kong y no tenemos planes de regresar próximamente, por eso estudiaremos aquí- le dijo sabiendo lo feo que sonaba, pero no podía explicarle las circunstancias.

-¿Hong Kong? Dicen que es muy bonito pero… oye, no vive allí aquel sujeto que…

-Si Kenta, aquí vive Shaoran- dijo percatándose del silencio de la otra línea y de lo que le estaba ocasionando a su amigo, pero es que esas cosas debían tratarse en persona y sabía que por el momento le era imposible.- Estamos hospedadas en su casa, porque ya sabes, somos novios y eso.- la mirada del castaño la escrutaba, Sakura sabía que si no aclaraba ese punto sería Shaoran el molesto ahora.

-¿Entonces ya no es una farsa?- le dijo el chico con la voz seria- ¿Ya no es sólo porque el idiota no puede verte cerca de Sawate-senpai? Arreglaron sus problemas,

-No Kenta, es en serio- le dijo mientras una lagrima le escurría- yo no pensé que esto pasaría nunca… y traté de verte como… como… pero no pude, yo… nosotros hemos arreglado nuestra situación.

-No digas más Sakura, lo entiendo- le contestó el chico- es un idiota con suerte, pero algo debe tener si lo amas tanto como para alejarte de tus amigos. En serio me da gusto por ti, pero ya sabes, duele.

-No es que haya querido alejarme, yo… tu y yo seguiremos siendo amigos, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Mejor no vuelvas- le dijo el chico y cortó la comunicación. Sakura bajó el teléfono mientras algunas lágrimas se le escapaban y trataba de limpiarse con el otro brazo.

-No lo tomo bien ¿verdad?- preguntó Shaoran con la mirada baja.

-Cuando alguien te rechaza, siempre duele- dijo Sakura pensando en dos castaños que hablaban de la persona especial hacía muchos ayeres en el parque pingüino.- Incluso aunque digas que todo está bien si ves a esa persona feliz.

-Lo sé- le dijo él- pero debe entender que no tenemos control de nuestros sentimientos.

-Es una buena persona Shaoran, pero…

-Ya lo sé, si yo no hubiera vuelto sé que él hubiera estado contigo y quizás habría terminado ganándose tu corazón, y por eso lo odio, porque sé que fue un gran rival, y también le agradezco, el haber estado allí cuando yo no estuve- la castaña asintió pero sin poder contener sus lágrimas, le había dolido escucharlo decir aquello. El castaño se acercó a consolarla.

* * *

Una chica con cabello largo y negro se movía una y otra vez desde el techo de un restaurante, intentando que su cámara enfocara de forma adecuada a los castaños que recién entraban al lugar, asombrados por la decoración. La cafetería tenía una temática "natural", es decir asemejaba un invernadero y había diversas plantas alrededor de las mesas, algunas aves entraban por los ventanales del techo que en ese momento se encontraban abiertos para dejar pasar la brisa, y claro, para que Tomoyo Daidouji pudiera llevar a cabo su brillante plan.

Kei Min Ho se presentó ante ellos, apenas cruzaron el umbral, ataviado de un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una camisa blanca con un delantal negro encima y unos tenis desgastados, les dedicó una cordial sonrisa y los invitó a seguirlo para llevarlos a su mesa, donde Mei Lin los esperaba con un vestido de holanes blancos con listones negros y un delantal igual al de su novio.

-Bienvenidos, estamos a sus órdenes- les dijo con una sonrisa y sin poder evitar miró el techo donde Tomoyo le hizo una seña de aprobación, ambos aparecían perfectamente a cuadro.

-G-gracias- dijo Shaoran algo receloso al ver cómo Min Ho le retiraba la silla a Sakura para que se sentara y luego les ofrecía un menú.

-Les recomiendo el pastel de zarzamora con queso y el té chai.- le dijo el chico con un gesto gatuno al ver la mirada que le dedicaba el castaño, Mei Lin no mentía sobre los celos de su primo.

-También contamos con hamburguesas, sándwiches y pizza- agregó Mei Lin- porque seguramente salieron en modo ninja y ni siquiera desayunaron ¿no es cierto?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- le dijo Shaoran mirándola de reojo.

-Porque prima Fanren me mandó un mensaje preguntando por ti, saliste antes de que pudieran molestarte- dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia- lo haría por ella, pero prometí portarme bien.

-Ah, me gustaría una hamburguesa vegetariana- comentó Sakura señalando el menú intentando evitar que su novio perdiera la paciencia- la que tiene doble queso y germen de trigo, por favor.

-A la orden- Min Ho comenzó a anotar en su libreta de papel reciclado, según pudo notar el castaño que puso los ojos en blanco al ver que se tomaban muy en serio eso de ser naturales- ¿tú que deseas Li?

-Yo quiero- puso atención por primera vez en el menú que tenía frente a él- una baguette de salami ¿es carne de verdad?- preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, aunque también manejamos carne de soya.

-No, el salami normal está bien, pero lo quiero con pimientos y mucho jitomate, por favor.

-Anotado.

-¿Y qué desean de beber?- preguntó Mei Lin dispuesta a anotar.

-Yo quiero un _bubba tea_ de limón- aseguró Sakura.

-Y yo una soda italiana de uva- dijo Shaoran mirando con curiosidad las bebidas- ¿le ponen jugo natural?

-Si, tratamos de que todo sea lo más sano posible- le dijo Min Ho- Plantamos muchas hortalizas y tenemos árboles frutales, lo que no producimos nos aseguramos de comprarlo muy fresco, es que mi madre es chef y mi padre es botánico, se conocieron cuando mamá estaba haciendo una maestría en Corea- se encogió de hombros- y entre los dos idearon esta cafetería que ha tenido bastante éxito, aunque nunca te había visto por aquí.

-No salgo mucho de casa, y cuando lo hago no voy a lugares donde te sientes mal de estar solo- le dijo a modo de disculpa pero sin sentirlo de veras.

-Bueno, eres bienvenido cuando quieras- le dijo el chico- igual que la señorita Kinomoto.

-Gracias- contestaron a coro mientras los meseros hacían una reverencia y se iban.

-Hacen una linda pareja ¿no crees?- Shaoran la miró huraño, nunca admitiría algo como eso.

En el techo, Tomoyo se sentía en la gloria viendo la cita de su pareja favorita, gracias a Eriol ellos no podían sentir su presencia, y debía admitir que se lo agradecía, si supieran que estaban siendo grabados no se comportarían tan lindos como lo estaban haciendo.

-¿Ya hicieron algo más que sonrojarse?- Eriol estaba acostado a un lado con las manos detrás de la nuca y viendo las nubes.

-No, sólo están hablando- le dijo dejando la cámara en la base que había pegado a los cristales y girando a verlo.

-Mi descendiente es tan lento- suspiró- a veces creo que no pueden hacer nada sin mi ayuda ¿debería encerrarlos en algún lugar?

-Me gusta verlos así, es algo lindo porque así son ellos.

-Mejor acepta que querías salir conmigo y no sabías cómo invitarme- le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa- no tenías que hacer todo este plan para gozar de mi compañía.

-¿Perdón? Pero si fuiste tú quien me siguió, y aunque reconozco que fuiste de gran ayuda, no había planeado que estuvieras aquí.

-¿O sea que sólo me quieres por mi magia?- fingió ofenderse.

-No Eriol, te quiero por muchísimas cosas y lo que menos me importa es tu magia- le dijo recostándose a su lado mientras el aire hacía que algunas hebras de su cabello terminaran en el rostro del inglés- y lo sabes bien.

-No eres divertida- mintió el inglés sin saber que decir, últimamente era más difícil bromear con ella sobre sus sentimientos e incluso, sentía que el pulso se le aceleraba y el corazón le latía cuando ella estaba cerca; como si fuera un adolescente, y lo era, pero no mentalmente, o al menos nunca se había sentido como uno.- aunque en verdad necesitamos salir más, si paso más tiempo en esa casa colapsaré.

-Pero si eres la reencarnación de Clow- le dijo en tono teatral- me sorprende que no dejen caer pétalos de rosa por donde caminas.

-Pues eso es precisamente lo que más me harta, no sé cómo Li no ha huido de casa.

-Para él es un honor, un deber.

-Y para mi es aburrido. Prefería estar en aquella cabaña apartada de todos. No me molesta encargarme de la empresa que me dejó mi abuelo, pero cuando estábamos en el bosque… no sé, fue una sensación liberadora.

-Creo que lo entiendo- dijo la chica- a mí me gusta vivir con mi madre. Tengo todas las comodidades y nunca me falta nada. He aprendido a amar mi rutina, a mis guardaespaldas, las camareras, las cocineras y todas las personas que le dan vida a la casa. Me gusta comer pastel con mi madre los viernes en la tarde y a veces llorar por las noches al pensar que aún extraño a Tai, y sentirme tonta y enojarme conmigo misma. Pero estar en esa cabaña… fue diferente. Tuve almuerzos, desayunos y cenas completos, en los que nadie se levantaba corriendo por algún junta, o pasaba todo el tiempo hablando por teléfono; tampoco tuve que fingir una sonrisa, cuando tenía ganas de llorar sólo salía y lo hacía, pero casi nunca ocurrió, fui feliz.- le dedicó una sonrisa al inglés que el le correspondió.

-Creo que ambos estamos hartos de la rutina de nuestra vida- dijo el inglés con pesar- somos espíritus demasiado libres para cargar con la herencia de nuestros apellidos o vidas pasadas. Cuando esto acabe, y tu padre quite el precio por mi cabeza ¿te gustaría volver a esa cabaña unos días?

-Si, sería interesante- contestó la japonesa no muy segura de tener permiso para salir de su habitación en años en cuanto llegara a Japón.

Un silbido le hizo dejar de hablar y la amatista se asomó sólo para ver a Mei Lin haciéndole señas a la amatista, los castaños ya se habían ido y no tenían idea de adonde.

-Eriol…

-Ya sé, ya sé, debo rastrearlos- lanzó un suspiro- pero antes quiero tomar algo ¿me acompañas?- a la amatista se le formó una arruga en la frente al pensar en que se perdería momentos preciados y encantadores de la cita de los castaños.

-Pero…

-Tomoyo, te juro que no te perderás de nada, sólo te pido media hora de tiempo en lo que comemos algo y tratamos de disfrutar un poco de este lugar. Después seguiremos a Sakura y Li por todo Hong Kong de ser necesario.

-Pero- un ruido que provenía de su estómago la hizo sonrojarse.

-Lo ves, tu cuerpo me da la razón.

-De acuerdo, pero sólo media hora y luego debemos correr y no volverás a querer perder el tiempo con algo tan mundano como comer.

-Sí, _Darling_ \- puso los ojos en blanco al tiempo que aguantaba la risa- prometo no volver a molestarte con mis necesidades o el intento de una cita, pondré mis poderes a tu disposición.- le extendió una mano para que bajaran, ella aceptó aún sin muchos ánimos.

* * *

Sakura y Shaoran habían entrado a una pista de hielo y la castaña seguía intentando que él se mantuviera estable sin la mano de ella.

-Dobla más las rodillas, pero no te jorobes tanto o te dolerá la espalda- le dijo al nervioso castaño.

-No es tan fácil- contestó a la defensiva.

-Pero Shaoran, te he visto hacer cosas más difíciles y peligrosas…

-Pero sobre la tierra, donde mis pies no penden sobre una cuchilla- le dijo al tiempo que recobraba el equilibrio- ahora que lo pienso, la patada que usaste en el combate de ayer…

-Te vi haciéndola- le dijo algo avergonzada- y creo que se ve genial- el rubor se apoderó de su rostro.

-Pero es más efectiva con varias personas, porque haces que choquen entre ellos. Aunque tu versión también fue muy sorprendente.- se ganó una sonrisa de su novia.

-Gracias Shaoran. Aunque me falta mucho para ser tan fuerte como tú.

Unos minutos después Shaoran se animaba a dar algunos pasos sin agarrarse de Sakura, aunque estaba concentrado en meter las manos ante cualquier resbalón.

-En serio que no sé cómo logras hacerlo, es como caminar en la cuerda floja sobre cuchillas.

-No es cierto, además cuando éramos niños y peleamos contra Congelar ya lo hacías bastante bien.

-Pero no me había metido a una pista de hielo desde entonces.- le dijo con una gota de sudor en la frente- no es como que salga mucho de casa.

-Bueno, podemos venir una vez por semana. No me molestaría salir contigo diario, pero sé que no es posible, al menos podemos salir los domingos ¿no crees? Después de que le gana a Jyang.

-Eso estaría bien- le dijo pensativo, sin darse cuenta que su cuerpo se había relajado y ahora se deslizaba sobre los patines sin tanto problema- pero sigue preocupándome que Jyang te haga daño- atajó las protestas que Sakura ya se preparaba para expresar- ya sé que eres muy fuerte, todos lo hemos visto, pero está claro que tú no peleas para matar; ella en cambio, intentará terminar contigo.

-Encontraré la manera de vencer- le dijo Sakura haciendo pucheros- al final siempre lo logro de alguna forma. Creo que tengo buena estrella- le dijo con una sonrisa que el castaño compartió.

-O muy buenos maestros- le dijo con orgullo.

-Sí Shaoran, muy buenos maestros- le dijo imitando su tono de voz.

-Oye mira ¿no son Daidouji y Hiraguizawa?- le dijo señalando la entrada de la pista donde una pareja de pelinegros se acercaba.

-Sí, son ellos- dijo la castaña con emoción comenzando a patinar hacia ellos mientras el castaño la seguía lentamente teniendo bien cuidado de no caer.

-¿Desde cuando salen juntos? Eso sólo nos traerá problemas- susurró para sí mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

Tomoyo caminaba con pasos torpes agarrada de la barra, aun sin sentir confianza para soltarse.

-Pensé que sabías patinar- le dijo Eriol asombrado de ver que había cosas que Tomoyo Daidouji no podía hacer.

-No soy buena en las actividades físicas- le dijo sin importancia- puedo caminar un poco sin soltarme, pero no hacer las piruetas que hacen esas niñas que tratan de llamar tu atención- le dijo señalando a unas niñas que reían tontamente al saberse observadas por "el príncipe" que acababa de entrar.

-Dame la mano, te enseñaré a patinar- le ofreció galantemente.

-¡Tomoyo, Eriol!- exclamó Sakura frenando y levantando escarcha a unos centímetros de ellos-¿Qué hacen aquí? Que coincidencia, Shaoran y yo tenemos una cita- les dijo señalando al castaño que caminaba hacia ellos lo más varonil posible pidiendo a los Dioses no caerse frente al inglés.

-Tomoyo y yo también- respondió Eriol sin atisbo de duda haciendo que incluso la amatista se sorprendiera un poco y alzara las cejas, pero se compuso al instante sin que su amiga se percatara de nada- como no estaban en casa las cosas estaban muy aburridas, así que decidí invitar a Tomoyo a divertirse, antes de que descubriera que no sabe patinar claro está. No importa Darling, yo te enseñaré.

-Yo también le intento enseñar a Shaoran, creo que sólo le falta relajarse- un estrepitoso sonido los hizo girarse y vieron al castaño sobre el hielo con cara de disgusto ¿y ahora cómo se levantaba sin perder la poca dignidad que el quedaba? En el acto, las chicas que habían tratado de llamar la atención de Eriol se acercaron a él dispuestas a "ayudar".

-Oigan, aléjense de él- dijo Tomoyo con voz enérgica y en el acto se separó de la barra y patinó hacia ellos moviendo los brazos como si espantara moscas- este chico tiene novia y ustedes no son rival para ella, vayan a buscar conquistas a otro lado- las chicas la miraron con altivez y después de dedicarle una última sonrisa a Li, se marcharon mientras Tomoyo le ofrecía una mano a su amiga.

-Creí que Tomoyo no sabía patinar…- comenzó Eriol, y al segundo siguiente la amatista era arrastrada al piso por el peso del castaño y su falta de equilibrio al intentar hacer la buena obra del día.

-Creo que debemos ayudarles- dijo Sakura asustada al ver a su amiga caer cual larga era y Shaoran golpearse de nuevo al intentar frenar la caída de Tomoyo, sin éxito.

Unas horas después los cuatro chicos regresaban a casa entre sonrisas y anécdotas, como jóvenes normales después de un buen día, sintiéndose más vivos que nunca y sin importarles el ayer o el mañana, sólo el ahora.

-No sabía que fueras tan malo patinando joven descendiente- le dijo Eriol con la intención de molestar al castaño- que bueno que no es un requisito para ser líder.

-Al final logré hacerlo- le espetó frunciendo el ceño- además ¿acaso hay algo que tú no puedas hacer? Reencarnación de Clow.

-Claro que hay cosas que no puedo hacer, sigo siendo humano- le dedicó una sonrisa mientras Tomoyo ponía los ojos en blanco, si eso era cierto quería escucharlo.

-¿Cómo que cosas?

-Soy pésimo quedándome completamente quieto.

-¿Qué?- exclamó el chino.

-Sí, ya sabes cuando eres niño y te toca jugar y de la nada debes quedarte quieto cuando gritan o el otro te busca, o te avientan un balón o quizás terminen de contar, cualquier modalidad que juegues; en serio no puedo quedarme quieto. Es muy aburrido y siempre terminaba por irme en medio de los juegos a la biblioteca o a algún otro lugar, pasó poco tiempo para que ya nadie me invitara a jugar.

-Pero leer también implica quedarte quieto- murmuró Sakura.

-No del todo, tu mente se sigue moviendo. En cambio esos tontos juegos de niños sólo estás esperando que te atrapen o te golpeen con un balón.

-¿Hay alguna otra cosa que no puedas hacer señor hiperactivo?- le dijo el castaño más molesto por saber que Eriol era más perfecto de lo que pensaba.

-Soy malo cocinando arroz- dijo por fin ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos- ya sé que es la base de la dieta asiática, pero nunca ha sido lo mío, ni siquiera con las vaporeras. Siempre me queda crudo, o muy cocido, o quemado, o se pega… nunca me ha salido bien, cuando llego a comerlo siempre lo cocina Nakuru o Spinel. Soy muy bueno con la cocina occidental y los postres, pero nada que contenga arroz.- les dijo con cara de sentirlo de verás.

-Bueno… quizás podría enseñarte algún día- le dijo Li apenado de haberlo hecho decir eso ¿qué asiático no sabía preparar arroz? Bueno en realidad Eriol no era del todo asiático… aunque su apellido era muy japonés, eso significaba que…

-¿Te encuentras bien Tomoyo?- la castaña se había girado en busca de su amiga, que se había detenido algunos pasos más atrás mientras los chicos discutían, ambos dejaron de hablar del arroz y se giraron para ver que todo estuviera en orden.

-Los pájaros- susurro Tomoyo y señaló el cielo cuando Sakura estuvo a su altura, ella siguió con la mirada los dedos de Tomoyo pero no vio nada.

-¿Pájaros? Yo no veo nada, Shaoran ¿tú ves algo?- le dijo cuándo los sintió llegar hasta ellas.

-No, el cielo está despejado.

-Hay pájaros volando- repitió ella con la mirada perdida- Son dorados…

Eriol la miró fijamente con esos ojos azules que había heredado de Clow no sólo en el color, los castaños seguían divisando el cielo intentando distinguir algo pero él sabía que no había nada, pero a la vez lo había. Se acercó a Tomoyo justo a tiempo puesto que se desvaneció en sus brazos casi al instante.

-¡Tomoyo!-gritó Sakura al verla caer, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en más ya que en seguida se vio cubierta por los brazos de Shaoran que la había apartado a un lado al tiempo que una bengala caía sobre ellos llenando todo de humo.

* * *

El Gogy-Oushisou es la teoría en la que se basa Sakura para que Bosque pueda atrapar a la carta Tierra, ya que se cree son los árboles lo que sostiene al mundo. Es una parte de la mitología china.

Siento la demora, pero este mes entré a trabajar y trabajo de madrugada, entonces siempre estoy durmiendo u.u Además de que nunca subo un capítulo a menos de tener al menos diez hojas del siguiente, hoy no lo cumplí por completo, porque sólo tengo como cinco más, pero estuve recibiendo muchos reviews preguntando si había abandonado la historia. No, no la he abandonado ni lo haré, solo que quizás tarde un poco en subir, intentaré que no pase del mes, pero con estas cosas uno nunca sabe. No me gusta subir capítulos que no me gustan, y sería una falta derespeto hacia ustedes subir algo sólo por subir sin que tenga el cuidado y la revisión que tengo con cada capítulo. Espero estén bien, nos leemos pronto :D


	20. Chapter 20

*Personajes propiedad de CLAMP

Lamento la demora, iba a subir desde el viernes, pero había unos detallitos con los que aun no estaba satisfecha. Lean y disfruten.

* * *

-¿Te encuentras bien Tomoyo?- la castaña se había girado en busca de su amiga, que se había detenido algunos pasos más atrás mientras los chicos discutían, ambos dejaron de hablar del arroz y se giraron para ver que todo estuviera en orden.

-Los pájaros- susurro Tomoyo y señaló el cielo cuando Sakura estuvo a su altura, ella siguió con la mirada los dedos de Tomoyo pero no vio nada.

-¿Pájaros? Yo no veo nada, Shaoran ¿tú ves algo?- le dijo cuándo los sintió llegar hasta ellas.

-No, el cielo está despejado.

-Hay pájaros volando- repitió ella con la mirada perdida- Son dorados…

Eriol la miró fijamente con esos ojos azules que había heredado de Clow no sólo en el color, los castaños seguían divisando el cielo intentando distinguir algo pero él sabía que no había nada, pero a la vez lo había. Se acercó a Tomoyo justo a tiempo puesto que se desvaneció en sus brazos casi al instante.

-¡Tomoyo!-gritó Sakura al verla caer, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en más ya que en seguida se vio cubierta por los brazos de Shaoran que la había apartado a un lado al tiempo que una bola de energía caía sobre ellos llenando todo de humo.

-¡Dios del viento, ven!- gritó el castaño apartando el humo que aún hacía que Sakura tosiera arrodillada a su lado y observando el cielo. A su vez, Eriol estaba donde habían estado antes cubierto por una burbuja y con Tomoyo en brazos, su ceño estaba fruncido y también miraba el cielo.

La insignia de Clow brilló bajo él y el cielo, aún soleado se oscureció, Shaoran recordaba ese hechizo, había dormido a todo Hong Kong.

-¡Muéstrate ya, Tse!- gritó Eriol al vacío al tiempo que les eran visibles dos enormes pájaros dorados que aterrizaron frente a ellos, uno convirtiéndose en ese hombre que con su sola presencia causaba escalofríos y el otro en una mujer con largas uñas.

-Hola, joven aprendiz- dijo Tse con una sonrisa escalofriante en el rostro- ¿acaso estás en algo tan mundano como una cita?- le dijo al contemplar a la chica inconsciente en sus brazos.

-No es algo que pretendo que entiendas- le dijo desafiante.

-Y hacerlo frente a tu querida Sying, le estas rompiendo el corazón, si tuviera uno- la mujer miró a Eriol sin ningún gesto en particular.

-Ella no es Sying, aunque ella misma lo crea- dijo con pesar- Sying murió hace mucho tiempo debido a la enfermedad del corazón que poseía y eso que tienes a tu lado es una vil marioneta creada a su imagen y semejanza.

-¿En serio crees eso?- le dijo Tse sin inmutarse- creí que serías más inteligente reencarnación de Clow, en todo ser hay luz y oscuridad, en su mayoría desequilibrados, pero los hay; basta de muy poco para que el lado más oscuro y perverso aflore de nosotros ¿no es cierto? Basto una mujer para que traicionaras a tu clan, y bastó un momento de furia para que Sying viniera a rogarme que no la dejara morir hasta cumplir su venganza.

-¿V-venganza?

-Acabar con el clan que la despreció, al que le dedicó su vida entera y que fue incapaz de aceptarla como digna prometida de Clow Reed. Ella sabía que moriría pronto, y acudió a mí, el mentor de sus ancestros para que la ayudara a terminar de una vez por todas con el Círculo de magia.

-E-eso es mentira. Ella nunca… ella nunca…

-¿Los traicionaría?- preguntó Tse con una mirada gélida- Es curioso descubrir cómo cambian las personas cuando sus deseos superan su moralidad. Ambos sabemos que la línea del bien y el mal están demasiado juntas y es muy fácil cruzarlas. Ella lo hizo, después de ese combate. Quizás no te diste cuenta, luchabas con tu propia furia, pero algo en ella cambió, dejó de ser aquella chica que perjuró de sus orígenes con la magia negra y regresó a mí. ¿La sentiste no? Ella se ocultaba con nosotros. Incluso me atrevería a decir que llegaste a verla.

-¡Es mentira!- gritó Eriol fuera de sí mientras su insignia aparecía bajo sus pies y los castaños le veían con preocupación.- Sying era una buena mujer, la convertiste en eso porque Clow te lo pidió, porque…

-Porque era un experimento, que me rogó probar en ella. Me conoces bien Clow, no hago nada sin una intención detrás. Ella era muy poderosa, no sólo mágicamente hablando, sino que le enseñaste todo lo que aprendiste como líder. Sin embargo, hasta ese punto mis experimentos no habían dado el resultado que esperaba, todos morían pronto y ella era demasiado especial para perderla así. No podía darme el lujo de desperdiciar esa oportunidad, así que aprendí de mis errores, algo fallaba en la pócima que les daba para que estuvieron en un estado parecido a la muerte por lo que debí reestructurarla para sólo debilitar su alma y no su cuerpo; eso ya lo hacía la enfermedad. Creo que si me hubiera pedido que la sanara habría sido más fácil pero menos entretenido- una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras Sakura sentía un escalofrío en su espalda que hizo que se pegara más a su novio- pero no, me pidió ayudarla con su venganza ¿cómo negarme? La chica estaba muriendo y lo sabía, no tenía nada que perder. Fue la más difícil de todas mis creaciones porque primero debía averiguar cómo conservar su cuerpo a la vez que le iba robando el alma poco a poco para después.

-¿Su alma?- susurró Shaoran con la espada en mano mirando con cautela al rival.

-Es lo que los hace más que un simple títere, su alma fundida con la mía y de otros espíritus llenos de maldad dentro de esta maravillosa creación- dijo seriamente mientras Eriol empezaba a temblar con furia- sabes tan bien como yo que ella es Sying, lo sientes.

-¡No! Sying está muerta- le dijo intentando no perder el control- No me importa lo que tú digas o en lo que hayas convertido su cuerpo, ella murió, la niña con la que Clow creció está muerta… ella…

-No- dijo la mujer por fin mirándolo fijamente- Sólo me liberé de las ataduras del bien o mal que el clan nos impuso.

-¡No se puede jugar así con la vida!- gritó Eriol perdiendo el control- Ninguna clase de magia puede revivir a las personas, nada puede…

-Yo no la reviví Clow, le di una nueva existencia, una muy superior a la que había tenido a tu lado y le había ofrecido tu clan, al ser humillada una y otra vez a pesar de su gran potencial ¿siempre lo supiste no? Que ella nunca fue bien vista ni siquiera como tu amiga, que su padre, pese a ser tu maestro causaba murmullos por su pasado. Además no me culpes sólo a mí, debo reconocerte que fuiste tú quien la creó, yo no había tenido éxito hasta entonces. Tú la convertiste en esto. Tú sesgaste una vida inocente para cumplir un capricho de adolescente.

-¡Cállate!- gritó Eriol perdiendo la paciencia- Eso pasó en otra vida, yo no soy Clow, pero haré que pagues por lo que le hiciste a sus amigos y a Tomoyo- el inglés miró fijamente al hombre que lo miró detenidamente.

-¿Pagar? Eres un traidor, yo soy quien te hará pagar por traicionarnos, por haberte llevado nuestros secretos y pregonarlos con tu clan…

-Clow no…

-¿Y entonces cómo lo supo el idiota que te suplió como líder del clan? ¡Ese maldito acabó con todos! ¿De dónde obtuvo ese poder?- a pesar de que el hombre no había alzado la voz, un cambio en el aire hacía que los chicos se sintieran tensos.

-Te llevaste a su hermano, convertiste en un monstruo a su amiga, corrompiste a su mejor amigo ¿no crees que tenía motivos para acabar contigo?- una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Tse mientras lo meditaba.

-Quizás, pero él está muerto. Ahora sólo me falta, terminar contigo y con ese maldito clan de Clow- sin que los chicos lo previeran el hombre apareció a una velocidad sobrehumana frente a Eriol y le propinó una patada en el rostro que no fue capaz de bloquear debido a tener a la amatista en brazos. El hombre rubio convirtió su brazo en una grotesca y elaborada estaca que apuntó contra los ojiazules que caían ante el sorpresivo ataque de antes. Sin embargo, el hombre se vio repelido ante un enorme Escudo que se había formado frente a ellos.

Sakura estaba tras ellos con las manos extendidas frente a ella y su insignia a los pies. Había dudado unos momentos en usar las cartas, pero se disipó al instante, debía ayudar a sus amigos, así revelara su naturaleza ante ese ser.

-De nuevo esos trucos- susurró Tse- esos malditos seres que aparecen de tu magia y se sienten como Clow, como la "mujer del bosque" ¿¡Qué son esas cosas!?- gritó abalanzándose contra Sakura, pero fue bloqueado por la espada del castaño que se había puesto frente a ella en el último minuto. Aunque el impacto del brazo de Tse contra la espada lo había hecho retroceder unos pasos, pareció no inmutarse.- Veo que no sólo te pareces a él físicamente- meditó Tse mirándolo a los ojos- también posees sus agallas.

Eriol se apresuró a un árbol y con un rápido hechizo metió a la amatista dentro de él, sabía que debía mantenerla lejos si quería tener una posibilidad de vencer. Lo que no previó fue que unas largas uñas lo atacaran por la espalda. Apenas y logró esquivar el ataque en cuanto completó el hechizo, no sin unos grandes rasguños en la camisa que llevaba.

-Eres lento- dijo Sying mirándolo- es por esa mujer, ella te alentó, es un estorbo, es…

-Es mi amiga- le dijo sacando su báculos.

-¿Te atreverás a pelear contra mí?- le dijo la chica con una sutil sonrisa que no iluminó su rostro- De acuerdo Clow, no tengo inconveniente en ello- la chica se apresuró a poner las palmas de sus manos en el suelo, donde se formó un pentagrama bajo ella, en cada punto cardinal estaba el kanji de uno de los cuatro elementos.

Un enorme dragón brotó del suelo y embistió a Eriol sin miramientos, quien apenas y logró cubrirse con su báculo que había crecido. Él mejor que nadie sabía que ese hechizo era imparable ¿no había tratado Clow de evadirlo por años siempre con los mismos resultados?

Mientras tanto Shaoran y Tse peleaban espada contra estaca, el rubio miraba con curiosidad al heredero y justo cuando una sonrisa diabólica se había formado en su rostro al tiempo que desarmaba al chico, la carta Fuego lo embistió alejándolo del castaño.

-Me alegra que estemos del mismo lado- le susurró el castaño a Sakura mientras hacía que su espada volviera a su mano. Justo cuando el rubio se disponía a contratacar dos altas figuras se interpusieron entre él y los card captor, mientras dos enormes felinos hacían lo mismo entre Sying y el inglés.

-Pero que sorpresa Clow, si creaste tus propios títeres mientras me dabas discursos de moralidad.

-Oh no Tse, Clow hizo mucho más que eso- le dijo el inglés quitándose el pelo sudado de la cara y con una expresión de enfado- no te atrevas a juzgar sus creaciones al mismo nivel de las tuyas. Este es un caso en particular donde el alumno supera por mucho al maestro.

-Ya entiendo, esa magia que usa la chica, y estos seres; perfeccionaste la creación de mi ejército- una nueva sonrisa llena de sadismo se formó en su rostro- no estoy seguro que quieras decirme el secreto, así que deberé arrancárselo a tu cadáver- de nuevo la velocidad del ser se hizo presente al atacar a Eriol, pero esta vez algo pasó, el inglés logró frenar su ataque y lo jaló hacia el piso, donde estaba su insignia, que al momento se llenó de fuego y varias cadenas aparecieron a su alrededor enroscándose en su cuerpo mientras Eriol recitaba algunos conjuros.

Al ver esto, Sying corrió en auxilio de su creador pese al intento de frenarla de los ataques de Ruby Moon, a quien le lanzó una bola de energía a tiempo que llegaba a la insignia de Clow y clavaba sus largas uñas en ella, rompiendo el hechizo.

-Maldita sea- dijo Eriol saltando a tiempo de que Tse lanzaba un grito desgarrador que los hizo llevarse a todos las manos, y patas, a los oídos. De la tierra comenzaron a brotar seres deformes con múltiples ojos y piel grisácea. Sus bocas no se cerraban a causa de los colmillos que tenían, un estremecimiento llenó el cuerpo de la castaña quien hizo aparecer su báculo y con él a la carta Espada.

-No dejes que te muerdan- le susurró el castaño parándose a su lado.

-¡Dame a esos seres!- gritó Tse abalanzándose de nueva cuenta hacia Eriol al tiempo que Sying llamaba a su dragón y hacía que embistiera a Yue, quien logró escapar apenas del ataque al tiempo que los seres recién llegados se abalanzaban contra los demás.

Sying miró al ser alado con suspicacia al tiempo que volvía a llevar sus manos al piso y hacía salir de nuevo un dragón, más grande que el anterior y que Sakura y Shaoran reconocieron enseguida, sin mucho tiempo para comentarlo, puesto que se encontraban decapitando seres que los atacaban como sanguijuelas. A la vez que el dragón comenzó a perseguir a Yue y la mujer levitaba tras él para unirse a la caza.

El guardián de la luna intentó guardar distancias y atacar, pero ambos seres le seguían los pasos, Su fortaleza era el ataque a distancia, no directo, por lo que se sintió en problemas. Por suerte, el pesado cuerpo de Kerberus dio de costado contra el dragón, que giraba con las fauces abiertas a punto de alcanzar a Yue. Este se había quedado paralizado, creyendo en un principio que había sido la sorpresa, pero casi de inmediato se dio cuenta de su error. Sying había llegado a sus espaldas y lo mantenía sujeto con las hebras de su cabello. Un ataque que le recordó al de su ama en el último combate ¿acaso de allí lo había sacado la reencarnación de su antiguo amo? No tuvo tiempo de averiguarlo puesto que una burbuja se empezó a formar a su alrededor haciéndose cada vez más justa y oprimiéndolo.

-Te atrapé- dijo la mujer con la primera chispa de vida que el guardián le había visto, una sonrisa diabólica que no envidiaba a la de su amo. Yue comenzó a sentir que el aire le faltaba a la vez que sentía su cuerpo oprimirse bajo el peso de la magia de la burbuja. Justo cuando creía que sus huesos se verían rotos, una oleada de flechas pasó a su alrededor, algunas, impactándose contra la burbuja sin mucho éxito y otras haciendo retroceder a la mujer. Dentro de esa lluvia dorada salida de las manos de una chica que personificaba la carta Flecha surgió una Espada que se enterró en la burbuja rompiendo el hechizo, al tiempo que Sakura aparecía detrás de la carta para reclamar su báculo, con las alas de Vuelo en su espalda y una mirada que echaba chispas.

-¡Nunca más te atrevas a tocas a mis guardianes!- le gritó a la mujer que fuera de algunos cortes en los brazos que había usado para protegerse, estaba ilesa.- ¡¿Escuchaste?!

-Esa vibración de la que hablaba Rho, ya veo, es porque mi existencia y la de tu magia comparten origen.- le dijo sonriendo sin inmutarse de que Yue bajara hacia un árbol cercano mientras se recuperaba, o que Kerberus estuviera batiéndose con su dragón, y que a pesar que el guardián del sol tuviera varios cortes en la cara, había hecho retroceder considerablemente a su creación -Estrella contra estrella ¿no es así?- preguntó la mujer señalando el emblema que se había dibujado bajo Sakura, revelando su astro regidor. Supongo que será divertido despedazarte.- le dijo al tiempo que se lanzaba contra ella con las garras por delante, mismas que la castaña frenaba con Espada, a la vez que desde el suelo un castaño la miraba, al tiempo que seguía destrozando monstruos.

Eriol Hiraguizawa luchaba mano a mano contra Tse, en quien se podía notar cierto aire de satisfacción al ver la ira en el rostro del inglés.

-Veo que encontraste la forma de detener la maldición que te puse siendo Clow- giró sobre sí mismo para evitar una estocada del peliazul- Tu descendencia se vería aquejados por la infertilidad y muerte prematura, pero lo pensaste bien al alejarte y reencarnar. Ese chico por un lado, lleva en la sangre tu sangre, pero por el lado de tu hermana, una buena jugada, debo admitir.

-El sueño de Clow nunca fue ser padre, de todas formas.

-¿Y el tuyo? Que lastima que esa chica a la que amas no vivirá lo suficiente para concebir un bebe.

-Voy a salvarla- aseveró perdiendo algunos cabellos en su intento de evitar los ataques del ojiverde- sea o no la madre de mis hijos.

-Entonces debo apresurarme a convertirla en una de mis muñecas- dijo seriamente Tse, haciendo que la furia regresara a los ojos de la reencarnación de su discípulo.

-¡No lo permitiré!- le dijo con ánimos renovados al recordar la pesadilla que había tenido y que no había cesado del todo.- retomó el ataque del hombre con la furia como motor, haciendo que la sonrisa del rubio se ensanchara aún más

Sakura y Sying peleaban en el aire mientras Li Shaoran cubría las espaldas de sus amigos con ayuda de los guardianes ¿de dónde salían tantas criaturas? La castaña lograba defenderse de los ataques propinados por la pelinegra; sin embargo, no sabía cómo atacar ¿no se supone que era la novia de Clow? Además algo en su mirada la atemorizaba igual que la de su amo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Eriol salía despedido hacia atrás y a Tse precipitarse al árbol donde el inglés había metido a su amigo, debía actuar rápido.

La Carta fuego se interpuso entre el hombre y el árbol y arremetió contra él haciéndolo retroceder antes de que pudiera contraatacar con una honda de magia negra que regresó a la carta a su humilde forma. El hombre se giró hacia Sakura, y por primera vez la chica vio de frente el verdadero rostro de ese ser, el mismo que conocía gracias al sueño del rapto de Rho; el de un muerto viviente. El ser lanzó un grito desgarrador que hizo que todos se detuvieran al momento que empezaban a sentir que el aire se les escapaba y eran arrastrados al suelo; los card captor reconocieron la sensación enseguida, magia negra.

Con la fuerza que le quedaba a la castaña, empezó a trazar en el piso runas de protección pero alguien fue más rápido. Un gran tigre de magia azul se formó frente a ellos y con un potente rugido hizo retroceder a Tse, quien se cubrió a tiempo; el rugido fue capaz de desquebrajar varios árboles, incluyendo en el que se encontraba la amatista, mientras el rostro, que Sying no había cubierto, se llenaba de cortadas. El ser mágico se dispuso a atacar, pero se estrelló contra la nada; el ser y la mujer habían desaparecido.

Todos se miraron aturdidos mientras recuperaban el aliento. Eriol se levantó tambaleándose mientras su tigre volvía a ser magia y retornaba a su amo. Caminó hacia donde había salido despedida Tomoyo y respiró más tranquilo al verla sana y salva, a pesar de algunos rasguños.

-Maldición-gritó Shaoran molesto- aún no somos lo bastante fuertes, no estamos a su nivel.

-Pero lo contuvimos- dijo Kerberus lamiéndose una pata que le sangraba, al tiempo que Spinel seguía con la mirada a su amo- en otras circunstancias…

-Aun no es suficiente para vencerlo- dijo Sakura- pero estamos más cerca que al principio, no voy a detenerme hasta estar a su nivel- se puso de pie- él hizo cosas horribles y no puedo… no puedo perdonarlo- dijo al recordar el sueño que tuvo sobre el pasado de Rho al recordar su miedo al ver a ese hombre.

-Sakura…- Shaoran la miró asombrado ¿cuándo había dejado de ser esa niña que ante cualquier ataque mágico corría sin saber qué hacer?

* * *

Esa noche, Eriol y Shaoran mataban zombis en la consola del castaño sin saber cómo más pasar el tiempo hasta la hora de dormir. Tomoyo estaba bien y no recordaba nada, algo que no dejaba de preocupar al inglés ¿hasta dónde tenía Tse control sobre ella?

-¿Tomoyo está bien?- dijo el chico cansado del silencio mientras le volaba la cabeza a un zombi que portaba un hacha.

-Creo que no ha estado bien desde que tuvo la mala fortuna de conocerme- dijo el chico sonriendo ante su propio comentario- pero por lo de hoy, sí, ella no recuerda nada así que los preocupados sólo somos nosotros- afirmó el chico mientras hacía que su avatar recogiera municiones después de romper unos jarrones.- Ahora mismo está arreglándole el uniforme a Sakura para mañana, así que o tiene la sangre demasiado fría o en cierto que no recuerda nada después de ir caminando de regreso de la pista.

-Entiendo, pero a veces me da cada susto de muerte…

-Ni me lo digas Li, siento que hace de mi vida algo interesante- dijo antes de acribillar tras una ráfaga de balas a una horda de zombis que los habían acorralado.-Por cierto, Sakura me comentó una idea hace un rato mientras reportabas al Consejo lo acontecido.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Es una idea sobre un nuevo Consejo, formado por los jóvenes de cada clan. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que muchos clanes están desconformes por no tener un representante en el Consejo y ser tratados como escoria, sin que se les reconozca el valor mágico que merecen, es lo que hizo a las prometidas postularse para casarse contigo en primer lugar. Y no sólo eso, es la principal pelea que tiene actualmente los clanes separatistas, quieren formar su propio Círculo donde sean tomados en cuenta y están en todo su derecho; son los ancianos quienes en realidad manejan esto, ni siquiera el Clan Li que ha sido cabeza del grupo por varias generaciones- Li asintió pensativo- Sakura piensa que deberías proponer entre los jóvenes un nuevo Círculo con menos poder a los ancianos y más a los jóvenes, eso te crearía simpatizantes en los clanes que se están separando, además de hacer aliados. Me preguntó si era viable, y yo creo que es una idea excelente, sólo debemos aterrizarla y saber si estás de acuerdo, claro está.

-¿Y por qué no me dijo nada directamente?-dijo algo celoso.

-Porque a todos nos das un poco de miedo cuando estás en tu papel de líder- le dijo el inglés con una gotita en la cabeza- mira tu rostro ahora mismo y lo entenderás.

-Claro que me parece una buena idea, pero no sé si ellos querrán sumarse, es decir, los clanes bajos sí, pero…

-Bueno, ya tienes a tu cuñadito de tu lado ¿no? Sé de buena fuente que no está nada de acuerdo con el manejo que hacen los ancianos, al igual que él, muchos chicos jóvenes deben estar cansados de todas esas reglas absurdas del primogénito, el varón, la magia; tonterías- dijo el inglés identificándose.

-Entiendo lo que dices, estoy de acuerdo contigo y me sorprende que Sakura haya tenido una idea tan buena, no por la idea en sí, sino porque no creí que estuviera interesada en cosas del Consejo de magia, yo mismo no lo estaría si no se me obligara, la verdad.

-Una razón más por las que mi elegida debería ser tu esposa- le dijo provocándole un sonrojo a su amigo- además es comprensible que esté enterada de todo esto, ya que de cierta manera ella padece lo mismo que los jóvenes de los clanes bajos, no es tomada en cuenta. Tú lo viste en el último combate, los clanes bajos la apoyaban, y los que no ahora lo hacen al ver a los ancianos intentando descalificarla. De alguna forma se sienten identificados con la guardiana de mis cartas y eso, políticamente hablando, nos conviene si queremos que esto cambie.- Shaoran meditó el asunto un poco más.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todos se encontraban reunidos en la mesa con sus nuevos uniformes, en el caso de las chicas consistía en una falda plisada por arriba de la rodilla azul marino con una franja roja delgada cinco centímetros arriba del borde, un saco del mismo color con una franja roja en los puños, y en los bolsillos y botones dorados y blusa de manga corta con un pequeño lazo rojo en el cuello. El de los hombres consistía en pantalón y saco del mismo color con su respectiva franja roja en el saco y una camisa blanca sin moño.

-Hoy les tengo una sorpresa- dijo Yukito apareciendo de pronto y cargando, con ayuda de la señora Feng, unas charolas- Hice un desayuno japonés- les dijo sonriendo y destapando varios platos de sushi, onigiris, las salchichas en forma de pulpo que tanto le gustaban a Sakura y brochetas.

-Vaya- comenzó la castaña sintiendo que su apetito se intensificara.

-Y por supuesto preparé sus bentos- todos los chicos y el resto de la familia Li, agradeció el gesto antes de empezar a comer.

Los cuatro chicos subieron a la camioneta donde Wei los esperaba para llevarlos a la escuela, la incertidumbre era palpable allí dentro.

En cuanto bajaron del vehículo notaron la inmensa escuela que los esperaba y las camionetas que se paraban para dejar a los chicos que Sakura había visto muchas veces rondando por la mansión Li en busca de conocimiento por parte de Shaoran, alguno hicieron una pequeña reverencia al verlos, mientras otros optaron por seguirse de largo. Mientras caminaban hacia su edificio, siguiendo al castaño, se percataron que de alguna forma muchos estudiantes los miraban ¿acaso sería por Eriol y Tomoyo? Después de todo, el escándalo de su romance ya se había vuelto viral.

-Buenos días Tomoyo- escucharon que alguien decía y luego un ruido de pasos antes de ver ante ellos a un sonriente Rong, con el saco sobre los hombros y la camisa semi abierta- también para usted señorita Sakura, joven Li, joven Hiraguizawa.- les saludo con una radiante sonrisa. Eriol notó que varias chicas miraban de reojo al chico, al parecer era muy popular.

-Buenos días para ti también Rong- le saludó Tomoyo con su cantarina voz- no sabía que estudiaras aquí.

-Oh si, sólo que como ya supones vamos en diferentes grados- se rascó la nuca nervioso- yo apenas inicio la preparatoria, así que al menos nos veremos en los corredores porque compartiremos edificio- le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

-Eso será muy agradable- corroboró la amatista.- Por cierto Rong ¿cómo va tu búsqueda?- le dijo en tono confidencial.

-Si todo sale bien, esta tarde lo tendremos.

-Perfecto

-¡Deja de estorbar el pasillo Xiao-Rong*!- dijo una voz que a Sakura le pareció extrañamente familiar, al girarse vio a Wati, aun con muletas.

-Hay mucho pasillo ¿sabías?- dijo el chico acomodándose las gafas y frunciendo el ceño al ser interrumpido.

-Pero me da la gana pasar por aquí- le dijo ella desafiante- Buenos días Sakura, señorita Daidouji, joven Hiraguizawa, amo Li- dijo la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia con dificultad.

-Buenos días- contestó Sakura sintiendo de nuevo culpa por haber dejado así a la pobre chica.

-No sabía que conocías a la señorita Shu- dijo Tomoyo.

-Somos amigos de la infancia- dijo Wati con voz aniñada y picando con una muleta la espalda del chico.

-Amigos no es la palabra- le dijo el chico haciéndose a un lado- sólo que tenemos la misma edad y siempre hemos sido compañeros de clase- se encogió de hombros- y de alguna forma ella cree que soy su mascota o algo- suspiró resignado.

-Que aburrido eres ¡Hola Wan-Shen!- gritó de pronto la chica y se fue tras un chico de larga cabellera visiblemente pintada de rubio, muy a la occidental, el chico se giró a verla y luego siguió su camino, no sin antes sonreírle a Tomoyo.

-Es mejor que vaya a clases- dijo un resignado Rong- ¿puedo verlos en el receso? En realidad no me llevo bien con muchas personas- dijo tímidamente.

-Por supuesto Rong, ve a buscarnos a nuestro salón- le dijo la amatista quien ya había empezado a caminar mientras el pecoso asentía y se despedía con una reverencia.

-¿Te sientes intimidado Hiraguizawa?- le dijo Shaoran intentando hacer una broma.

-En absoluto Li, sólo te recuerdo que Sakura aún no entra al salón y bueno, ambos sabemos la impresión que mi heredera causa en las personas- le dijo sonriendo al ver la cara de odio que de pronto se había apoderado del castaño, quien ya había echado a correr a tomar la mano de su novia, antes de entrar al salón.

Los cuatro chicos entraron al salón y se apresuraron a ocupar los lugares de la esquina hasta atrás, justo como cuando eran unos niños, los castaños no parecían notarlo, pero los ojiazules sí; todos los observaban ya sea descaradamente o de reojo.

-¿Conoces a todos estos chicos Li?- preguntó Tomoyo

-Hemos sido compañeros por temporadas- dijo el castaño sin mucho interés.- en realidad no me llevo especialmente bien con ninguno- dijo a la defensiva.

-¡¿Y yo que soy Xiao-Lang?!- dijo una voz que a Sakura le puso los pelos de punta sin que pudiera evitarlo. Jyang apareció detrás de ellos, al parecer había entrado al salón justo para escuchar esa pequeña conversación- no se te olvide que soy tu prometida, y eso me hace tu novia.

-Quisieras- comentó él incomodo al notar que toda la atención estaba puesta en ellos.

-¡Déjate de esa actitud Xiao Lang!- gritó la pelinegra al ver que ya todo el salón la miraba sin recato- tú y yo hemos estado comprometidos desde hace mucho, y todos saben que somos muy cercanos.

-Siempre te has tomado atribuciones que no te corresponden Jyang, te consideraba mi aliada, nada más.- le dijo intentando parecer sereno y con los ojos cerrados, aunque abrió uno para ver a Sakura, quien seguía con la vista enfrente.

-¿No quieres que ella escuche no es cierto?- dijo Jyang acercándose- cuéntale que solíamos salir juntos por allí, que…

-¡Déjala fuera de esto!- le espetó perdiendo la paciencia- no sé qué intentas probar.

-Es fácil Xiao Lang- Mei Lin entraba al salón entre los curiosos que pasaban por allí- quiere tener una forma de validar que en algún momento tuvo alguna oportunidad contigo, pero sabes, querida Jyang, como su antigua prometida te puedo asegurar que él odia ese tipo de desplantes y más si Sakura está presente- movió una mano para saludar a la aludida que al fin se había girado.

-¿Y a ti quien te preguntó?- le dijo la morena.

-La misma persona que te invitó a su conversación- le contestó la joven Li sin inmutarse.

-Él y yo salimos muchas veces ¿sabes?- la pelinegra se había puesto frente a Sakura con aire de autosuficiencia- éramos muy cercanos y…

-Qué bueno que hablas en tiempo pasado- intervino Tomoyo con una sonrisa mientras Sakura le sostenía la mirada a la china- porque esas cosas ya terminaron ahora que ellos han retomado su relación, aunque sinceramente no creo que esta haya terminado nunca, sólo los perjudicó un poco la distancia. Me alegra que Li haya expandido su círculo de amistades, porque aparte de Mei Lin, Sakura fue la primera chica a la que llamó por su nombre y viceversa, hasta el señor Wei se sorprendió de que fueran tan cercanos cuando comimos juntos por año nuevo. Ya que son tan amigos, seguro te contó que ellos han sido la pareja protagonista en obras de teatro en Tomoeda, en una casi se besan y en la segunda, sólo digamos que todos podíamos percibir el amor- dijo con mirada soñadora- seguramente también sabes que él le regaló un osito como prueba de sus sentimientos ¿no es romántico? Y claro está que como toda parejita han tenido citas que terminan en besos.

Jyang se acercó a la amatista furiosa, dispuesta quizás, a abofetearla, pero la mirada de Eriol la frenó. A pesar de que no tenía el ceño fruncido o algún signo de molestia, sus ojos mostraban cierta aterradora gelidés que la hizo pensar mejor sus acciones. Sin decir una palabra más se fue a su lugar, dando por terminada la conversación. A los pocos minutos entró un hombre alto y delgado con cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás, se apresuró a escribir sus datos en el pizarrón mientras se escuchaba a todos sacar sus cuadernos.

-Vaya que eres valiente Tomoyo- le susurró Eriol- esa chica quería matarte.

-Hay pocas cosas que me den miedo, y esa lista se ha reducido aún más desde que cierto hombre me maldijo, así que cualquier cosa que esa chica piense en hacerme me tiene sin cuidado, además sé que no lo permitirías _Darling-_ le dijo con una sonrisita usando el mote que el usaba para molestarla.

-No siempre voy a poder salvarte, por mucho que me esfuerce- dijo él con pesar cruzando una mirada con Shaoran que suspiró resignado, habían hecho un escándalo el primer día de clases y el castaño no se veía feliz.

* * *

Esa tarde Sakura salía de sus clases con Li Yelán, le dolía un poco la cabeza pero por fortuna su siguiente clase con Fei Mei había sido cancelada, ya que la chica debía cumplir unos encargos del clan, por lo cual la castaña tenía un par de horas libres antes de verse con Eriol para lo que fuera a enseñarle. Caminó hacia la biblioteca, pero al ver el hermoso día afuera decidió salir a despejarse un rato. Caminó un rato a través de los árboles buscando un lugar para descansar cuando sintió algo muy curioso tras ella.

-No tienes que esconderte Shaoran- le dijo dándose vuelta con las manos atrás- sé que estás allí.- el castaño bajo de un árbol sorprendido.

-Has progresado bastante si puedes sentirme.

-No estoy segura si fue cuestión de magia- le dijo sonriendo- sólo que sé cuando estás cerca, es difícil de explicar.

-Me pasa un poco lo mismo- se rascó la nuca apenado, al parecer no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, esa chica siempre lo haría sentirse nervioso- ¿estás molesta?

-¿Por qué?- le dijo sentándose en una sombra e invitándolo a hacer lo mismo.

-Bueno, ya sabes- se sentó a su lado- por lo que dijo Jyang- los cachetes de la castaña se inflaron al escuchar ese nombre.

-En realidad me molesta ella, no tanto lo que diga. No la soporto- se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero.

-Lo que ella dijo no es cierto, no en el sentido que ella quería darle en todo caso- se excusó el castaño- si salí un par de veces con ella, pero porque debíamos llevar a cabo cosas del Círculo de magia, yo nunca vi eso como algo más que coexistir con otra persona en el mismo espacio geográfico y…

-No tienes que explicarme Shaoran, aunque te lo agradezco- le dijo con una sonrisa- sí me puse un poco celosa, pero sé que es lo que ella quiere, y bueno, yo confío en ti. Sé que me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti- le dijo recargando su cabeza en el fuerte hombro de un sonrojado castaño que sentía que el corazón le explotaba ¿cómo podía hacerlo sentir así con sólo unas palabras? ¿Cómo lograba calentar y acelerar de tal forma su corazón?

-Eso no debes dudarlo nunca, te amo Sakura.- le dijo mientras la castaña comenzaba a quedarse dormida, y él le seguía con algunos minutos de diferencia. Era inexplicable y mágico lo en paz que podían sentirse cuando estaban juntos, como si nada más existiera o importara, sólo ellos.

Tomoyo estaba sentada del otro lado de la propiedad, en su lugar especial para hacer pociones. Estaba rodeada de varios libros viejos y su cuaderno de detective rebosaba de notas. Se había hecho un chongo descuidado con un lápiz y releía de nuevo sus apuntes. Frente a ella tenía una ollita con una sustancia purpura viscosa, trabajo de varios días de ensayo y error.

-Creo que tiene el grado justo de semillas de "Higuera del diablo"*1, esta vez parece que sí las machaque bien- susurró mientras palomeaba con una pluma su tachoneada lista de ingredientes- Y dado que esta vez parece estar hirviendo sin contratiempos fue correcto usar agua dejada a reposar a la luz de la luna, quien lo diría eso lo vi en una película- dijo mientras anexaba ese pequeño dato a su lista- Las ramitas de alcanfor*2 deben estar remojadas en alcohol, vaya descubrimiento- dijo la chica tomando un cucharon con cuidado de ponerse antes unos guantes, ya habían tenido la mala suerte de que a Rho le salpicara alguno de los líquidos con los que habían trabajado, causándole una extraña quemadura.

-¿Cómo va nuestro encargo?- la amatista se giró sorprendida del poder de su pensamiento- el chico usaba unos jeans viejos y una playera beige de manga larga, ya se había puesto los guantes y llevaba una pequeña bolsa de papel en la mano.

-Esta vez se ve más consistente, aunque honestamente no sé en qué lo probaremos si es que es necesario.

-Hiraguizawa puede venir a echarle un ojo ¿no? Es lo más cercano que tenemos a un testigo, él llegó a ver la poción.

-Supongo que sí, pero me temo que no será suficiente si en verdad quiere buscar un antídoto, aunque temo que quizás no lo tenga, y aunque lo tuviera ¿eso ayudaría? Después de todo ese hombre convierte en títeres a sus seguidores, quizás es un poco tarde para ellos- la chica sacó una pequeña rama y empezó a machacarla, teniendo bien cuidado de no inhalar nada al usar un cubrebocas.

-En realidad, creo que Hiraguizawa teme que Tse pueda volver a usar esa poción- aseveró sentándose a su lado y dejando la bolsa que llevaba lejos de ellos- no he tenido el disgusto de toparme con ese sujeto, pero quizás necesite un nuevo ejército si en verdad es cierto que Li Gan logró mermar sus fuerzas. Creo que es suficiente tejo*3 Tomoyo, la última vez usamos demasiado- la amatista asintió y le agregó la pasta a la poción.

-Veamos, seis vueltas en el sentido contrario del reloj- el chico usó su magia para mover la cuchara- y tres de regreso. Agrega la ralladura de Belladona*4, con cuidado, no queremos más salpullido en ninguno- le advirtió mientras ella espolvoreaba un pequeño polvo.

-Unas cuantas hojas de Aldefa*5- dijo mientras arrojaba follaje a la olla provocando un humo de un extraño color gris.- y flor de lavanda*6- dijo agregando más hojas sacadas de pequeñas bolsitas de plástico que la amatista guardaba en una canasta.

-Raíz de Kava*7- dijo la amatista arrojándola con cuidado de no salpicar.

-Parece que esta vez va bien la poción, no ha explotado- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo que me alegra, porque la última vez estuvimos a punto de morir asfixiados. Oye ¿lo conseguiste?

-Por supuesto- señaló la bolsa con la cabeza- pero no quiero verlo de nuevo si es necesario, el solo tenerlo entre las manos me produce escalofríos. Además falta el ingrediente principal, esa poción debería tener una tonalidad turquesa y…

-Creo que lo tengo, quizás es un poco disparatado, pero en el fondo presiento que el ingrediente faltante, aparte de lo que traes en esa bolsa es sangre.

-¿Sangre?

-Es el hilo conductor de la vida ¿no? Sin este ¿cómo podría Tse controlarlos? Y aparte, no creo que sólo sea sangre de la víctima sino… la de él.

-Para crear un vínculo- el chico se llevó un dedo a la boca y mordió la cutícula distraídamente- un gesto que le causó cierta ternura a la amatista, pues jamás había notado que lo hacía- Creo que tienes razón. Yo donaré con gusto mi sangre pero… ¿y la de Tse? Por lo que me contaron hoy en el descanso no han logrado herirlo de gravedad.

-Allí intervengo yo- dijo con cierto miedo la amatista- Eriol te contó de mi maldición ¿no?- el chico asintió- él y yo tenemos un vínculo, su sangre, o al menos su saliva corre por mis venas, si no, no podría controlarme del modo en que lo hizo ayer. Creo que podemos agregar mi sangre, mezclada con la de él como una opción- el chico asintió.

-No me gustaría exponerte así, pero yo también creo que tienes razón. Sólo no dejes una cicatriz horrible, no me lo perdonaría.

-De acuerdo- la chica rebuscó en la canasta y le pasó al chico una daga- misma que usaban para cortar raíces, ella tomó otra- Debemos hacerlo al mismo tiempo- se arremangó la blusa celeste que le cubría más debajo de las muñecas, el chico la imitó- ¿estás listo?

-En realidad no, pero hagámoslo de todas formas- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se quitaba los guantes, imitándola, ambos se pusieron la daga en la palma de la mano y la pusieron sobre la olla. Al mismo tiempo realizaron un corte y la sangre cayó sobre la infusión, la cual soltó un vapor carmín junto con unos extraños puntos al tiempo que empezaba a sonar como una olla de vapor- Creo que está funcionando, mira el color, parece caoba.- la amatista ya se había presionado la herida con un pañuelo e intentaba amarrárselo a modo de vendaje- Vaya vaya, somos en serio unos genios, la reencarnación de Clow estará orgulloso de…

-Pero tampoco debes desangrarte por la misión- le dijo tomando su mano tiernamente y enrollándolo en otro pañuelo haciendo que el chico se sonrojara sin poderlo evitar- no quiero que mueras por mi causa.

-Gra-gracias… yo…

-Ahora… déjame ver lo que conseguiste- el chico asintió y luego sacudió la cabeza para despejar sus ideas, por un momento esa chica había logrado hacerle perder la noción de la realidad.

El chico tomó la bolsa de papel y sacó un cilindro de cristal de un extraño color rojo brillante que a la amatista le recordó las películas de ciencia ficción que a veces veía con su padre en Inglaterra, cuando el chico lo sacudió un poco, la chica vio con desagrado que algo se movía en su interior.

-El veneno más letal de la antigua China, Jincan*8, usado desde tiempos inmemoriales por la magia negra, el señor del mercado casi me quema vivo cuando le pregunté si podía conseguirlo, tuve que usar las influencias del Círculo de magia y casi suplicarle que me ayudara a conseguirlo.

-¿Es muy difícil prepararlo?

-No estoy muy seguro del proceso, pero debes encerrar en un contenedor, un ciempiés, una víbora y un alacrán, en algún tiempo se devorarán entre ambos, claramente, cuando eso pase las toxinas venenosas se concentrarán en ese sobreviviente; creando una criatura letal y asquerosa- hizo una mueca- No sé si debas hacer alguna clase de rito o sólo las dejas morirse de hambre, pero aquí está. De alguna forma muy extraña, el sobreviviente en esta ocasión fue el alacrán.- agitó de nuevo el envase y Tomoyo pudo ver las pinzas del animal, que se veía hinchado y picaba con la cola el cristal.

-¿Qué esperas? Agrégalo- lo animó la amatista retrocediendo un poco. Él asintió y destapó el contenedor a unos centímetros de la olla arrojando su contenido en la infusión, casi en el acto un humo negro comenzó a desprenderse y tuvo que retroceder. Ambos vieron que en el humo se formaban calaveras y de alguna manera, ambos tuvieron la certeza del éxito.

-No me enorgullece decirlo, pero somos unos maestros en la magia negra.- se apresuró a revolver con magia un poco más y después de unos minutos en los que se aseguraron de que tuviera la tonalidad que describía el viejo libro de pociones que habían encontrado

-Hay que ponerlo en frascos- la amatista se colocó de nuevo los guantes y con ayuda de un trapo retiró la olla del fuego que Rong se apresuró a apagar- Ayúdame- le dijo señalando el colador y los frascos de cristal de la canasta. Entre ambos embotellaron el elixir, con bastante cuidado de usar un tapabocas, no estaban seguros de que tan nocivo sería siquiera inhalarlo.

-Listo, salieron 4 botellitas- le dijo Rong dándole una que la amatista sostuvo ante ella.

-Bueno, ya sólo falta que Eriol le dé el visto bueno, quizás debamos…- se había ido poniendo de pie mientras tanto, pero una voz la desconcentró.

-¿Y qué se supone que están haciendo?- Jyang apareció frente a ellos luciendo un ajustado vestido chino color rosa- ¿jugando a la magia?

-No es de su incumbencia- murmuró Rong.

-¿Cómo te atreves si quiera a hablarme Xue-Feng? Eres de un clan menor, ya deberías estar agradecido de que al menos te miro.

-Si no quieres hablar con él, pudiste simplemente seguir de largo- le dijo la amatista sin inmutarse.

-Tú ni siquiera posees magia, quiero ver que te atrevas a hablarme como esta mañana ahora que no está tu protector.

-Que yo sepa, en ningún momento fui grosera contigo, pensé que estabas enterada de esas cosas, como habían comentado que tú y Li tenían un trato cercano supuse que había mencionado esas cosas.

-En este mundo, todos tienen un lugar y tu deberías aprender cuál es el tuyo, yo no soy tan flexible como Shaoran en ese sentido, desde que fue a Japón cuando era niño algo en él cambio, de pronto comenzó a hablar con gente claramente "inferior".

-Dudo mucho que Li nos considerara de esa forma, era un poco huraño, pero eso es todo. Más bien, empezó a poner en una balanza lo que vivió con nosotros a lo que ha vivido con el Círculo de magia- contestó Tomoyo con cierta molestia en la voz, esa chica no le agradaba en absoluto.

-¡Cómo te atreves, maldita!- Jyang se había abalanzado hacia ella, pero un remolinó se formó frente a ella haciéndola retroceder. Tomoyo miró que las manos de Rong se movían haciendo distintas formas ¿esa era su magia?

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-gritó la chica con el cabello revuelto y los ojos llenos de ira mientras hacía aparecer una espada de fuego en su mano- Vas a pagar haberte metido conmigo, los dos.- el chico se puso instintivamente frente a la amatista en pose de pelea, sabiendo muy bien que su magia no estaba al nivel de la chica, peleando quizás podría hacerle frente, pero en una batalla mágica, jamás.

Todo sucedió muy rápido para el ojo humano, primero Jyang se lanzó hacia ellos con la espada en alto y un grito que alertó a toda la casa, al menos a los que aún no se enteraban de nada, que algo sucedía. Rong estaba a punto de abalanzarse contra ella cuando Tomoyo lo sujetó del brazo con una mano mientras con la otra lanzaba la botella que poseía aún en ella. Casi al mismo tiempo llegaron Spinel y Kerberus, transformándose en el camino, listos para intervenir. Jyang fue alcanzada por el proyectil y se consumió en un remolino negro mientras gritaba y chillaba. Un enorme dragón negro se formó a su alrededor mientras Tomoyo, Rong y los guardianes miraban aterrados. Casi al mismo tiempo llegaron los castaños corriendo, pero frenaron en seco al ver el espectáculo y que decir que Eriol había llegado corriendo, bajándose del carro que lo transportaba a él y a Shiefa, de regreso de una junta con uno de los ancianos, esperando lo peor. Poco a poco algunos miembros de la familia Li y visitantes comenzaron a salir, quedándose estáticos ante el espectáculo.

Poco a poco el humo comenzó a desvanecerse mostrando a una chica inconsciente y mortalmente pálida, en un principio nadie se movió y se miraban unos a otros para luego mirar a Tomoyo y Rong que no se atrevían a moverse, ella aún mantenía al chico sujeto por el brazo, pero ya no con la intención de detenerlo, sino de mantenerse de pie]; había arrojado ese frasco sin pensar en las consecuencias. Eriol fue el primero en dar unos pasos hacia la pelinegra inconsciente, con sumo cuidado de tomar aire antes de estar a su lado le tomó el pulso y sin querer sacó el aire, hizo una seña para dar a entender que estaba viva. Con sumo cuidado la hizo levitar y sin siquiera mirar a alguien más la llevó adentro, seguido por algunos; poco a poco la gente comenzó a desalojar el lugar.

-¿Qué pasó?- Sakura se había acercado a su amiga en busca de respuestas. En ese momento las emociones volvieron al cuerpo de la chica y se abalanzó a los brazos de la castaña envuelta en un llanto frenético. Ambas cayeron al piso mientras la card captor le daba pequeños golpecitos en la espalda sin saber muy bien que hacer; siempre era ella la que necesitaba de los cálidos brazos de Tomoyo y nunca había sido al revés.

-La señorita Jyang comenzó todo, yo intenté… ella iba a atacar a la señorita Tomoyo y yo actué para protegerla, sé que cometí una grabe falta ante el Círculo de magia y acepto las consecuencias que esto pueda traer- hizo una gran reverencia ante Li- pero de ninguna manera iba a permitir que lastimara a _mi preciada amiga-_ dijo en chino con un leve sonrojo que nadie pudo ver pues seguía viendo al suelo.

-No pienso acusarte de nada- Shaoran se adelantó y lo tocó en el hombro para que se enderezara- yo mejor que nadie sé lo loca que está, y si protegiste a mi amiga, te lo agradezco, fuiste muy valiente al encararla; pero eso que vimos no fue tu magia ¿Qué era?

-La poción que el joven Hiraguizawa nos encomendó hacer. Hemos estado trabajando con venenos las últimas semanas, para encontrar la que usó Tse para debilitar a sus marionetas. Creemos que al fin lo logramos y un poco de esa poción fue la que Tomoyo le arrojó, me da un poco de miedo pensar si eso es lo que provoca cuando la arrojas lo que pasa si la bebes; quizás nos excedimos en algún ingrediente.

-No, no nos equivocamos- murmuró Tomoyo- lo sentí, sentí algo raro en mi cuerpo, si es verdad que la sangre de Tse corre por mi cuerpo entonces de alguna manera…

-La sentiste cayendo ante ti, de alguna forma volviéndose un títere- aseveró Rong con un poco de miedo- quizás si le ordenaras.

-No, yo ya no quiero saber nada de eso, es horrible… es… yo sé que lo que siento no es realmente yo, es alguien más- Sakura y Shaoran se miraron preocupados.

-Será mejor que entremos- afirmó el próximo líder

* * *

Esa noche Sakura aún se mantenía intranquila por lo ocurrido con Tomoyo, la amatista había tenido un ataque de nervios en el que Eriol había tenido que dormirla, ya que no dejaba de chillar. Incluso en ese estado la chica seguía quejándose en sueños, los guardianes y Rong se habían tornado para vigilarla en sueños y así evitar que se hiciera daño. La reencarnación de Clow había terminado de atender a Jyang, que parecía estar bien; cuando lograron reanimarla amenazó con llevar a juicio ante los ancianos a Rong y Tomoyo por haberse atrevido a atacarla, pero entonces la mirada del inglés cambió y le advirtió con una voz más grave de lo normal, que entonces él tendría que silenciarla antes, ya que se había atrevido a atacar a su invitada.

Hubo una pequeña lucha de miradas antes de que la pelinegra se marchara perjurando venganza. Sakura no había estado presente, pero Fuutie le había platicado todo con lujo de detalle, desde la cara de rabia que Jyang había puesto al ver que dentro de la familia Li no tendría apoyo alguno, hasta la amenaza a gritos que había hecho cuando se creyó lo bastante lejos de Eriol.

-Bienvenida Sakura- la voz de Eriol la sacó de sus cavilaciones al entrar a la sala de juntas, donde el inglés la había citado.

-Hola Eriol… ¿Shaoran?- notó que el castaño estaba sentado en el suelo junto al inglés, este hizo una seña de reconocimiento.

-Bueno chicos, ya que estamos todos es mejor que comencemos con esto, porque mañana hay escuela.

-¿Los dos?

-Si- aseveró Eriol- en esta ocasión es mejor que ambos aprendan el uso de sus poderes. Sakura tu aprenderás el arte de la materialización, aunque temo que ni Clow ni yo seremos jamás parecidos a Rho, pero te servirá saber esto- el inglés convirtió en una daga su mano derecha- Y tu Li, aprenderás a usar hechizos de invocación- el castaño se sorprendió en un principio y luego asintió.

-Sé que te han representado un gran problema joven heredero, pero me comprometo a enseñarte, sé que puedes hacerlo, después de todo tienes la sangre de la hermana de Clow en tus venas, y ella, en realidad fue quien le enseñó a Clow ese arte. Ahora, ambos sepárense y concentren su poder, tu Li en los pies, haz brillar tu emblema, Sakura concéntralo en una mano- los castaños asintieron y se separaron, nerviosos.- Esto será entretenido- sonrió el inglés con malicia.

* * *

Sakura caminaba cansada ese miércoles con la sensación de adormecimiento en el brazo que usaba para practicar, llevaba tres días con las clases de Eriol sin obtener los resultados esperados; Shaoran al menos había logrado que la magia saliera de su emblema, aunque aún sin forma. Ella con trabajos y había hecho que su mano brillara un poco; aunque Eriol le tranquilizó diciéndole que era magia muy avanzada y que si no fuera necesario no se lo hubiera mostrado, ya que en su opinión era demasiado joven.

También estaba el hecho de que cada mañana despertaba para su entrenamiento con Wei y por supuesto, con Shaoran, donde el inglés estaba presente y el castaño se desquitaba un poco con él. Ahora Rong y Wu Feng se habían unido a ambas rutinas para ayudar a Sakura a mejorar su estilo de pelea. La única buena noticia de la semana, en su opinión, era que las hermanas Li le habían dado sus horas libres para que pudiera hacer los deberes del colegio, y que en realidad ella usaba para dormir un poco, o estar con Shaoran. La castaña se sonrojó al pensar en eso. Regresaba a su habitación después de la clase con Eriol para tomar un baño antes de cenar, el castaño se había quedado con Eriol, pues este le mostraría el trazado de unas runas para potenciar su magia.

La chica sólo quería relajarse un rato en el agua, aparte de las preocupaciones por la última batalla, y el peligro inminente que representaba Tse tenía a Tomoyo más pensativa de lo normal, hasta donde sabía, ahora Rong trabajaba solo en el antídoto de la poción, no podía culpar a su amiga, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a los desastres que ocasionaba su magia mal utilizada, pero la amatista era otra historia, porque había sido magia negra después de todo.

Desde que la castaña tomó el picaporte de su puerta supo que algo estaba muy mal. Lo giró con decisión y se encontró cara a cara con Jyang sentada en su cama, usaba un pequeño short rojo y una blusa blanca con estampado de pequeñas flores color ocre, llevaba su cabello en una cola alta.

-Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer esta habitación, quería esperar a ganar, pero al parecer las circunstancias me han obligado a venir, y que sorpresa tan desagradable el ver que tú la has estado ocupando todo este tiempo, tal y como esos rumores que había preferido ignorar decían- le dijo con desdén- En definitiva yo haré que remodelen todo o me den otro cuarto, porque no quiero estar donde tú has dormido. Quizás pueda dormir con Xiao Lang, yo creo que el Consejo se pondría feliz de tener pronto un heredero- sonrió maliciosamente mientras Sakura apretaba los puños.

-Vete de mi habitación, por favor- le dijo la castaña intentando guardar la calma, pero había algo en ella que en realidad le molestaba. Quizás era un conjunto de su actitud y cómo había tratado a Tomoyo.

-No quiero- le dijo la china poniéndose de pie y mirando alrededor con cara de fastidio- no me digas que aun juegas con estas cosas- le dijo tomando el oso que estaba en su cama- ah claro, es lo que te dio Xiao Lang como prueba de su amor ¿no?- le dijo con voz burlona- esas tonterías, sabes hiciste a nuestro líder muy débil, ese tipo de cosas no deberían ocupar su cabeza.

-Él no es débil- dijo la chica- y deja mi oso en su lugar.

-¿Y si no qué?- le dijo- tengo una mejor idea- sonrió maliciosamente mientras escuchaba pasos en el pasillo, alguien se dirigía hacia allí, así que debía actuar rápido. Tomó un brazo del peluche y tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas, desgarrándolo.

Todo lo que aconteció después, a ojos de Sakura ocurrió muy lentamente. Primero escuchó algo desgarrarse en ella al tiempo que veía su muñeco profanado. Casi al mismo tiempo Eriol y Shaoran entraron por la puerta, alertados por un cambio en los poderes de la castaña que se hacía cada vez más notorio. Y luego ella misma había llegado hasta Jyang y le había dado un puñetazo en la barbilla mientras que con magia le quitaba el peluche y se abalanzaba sobre ella.

-¡No Sakura! Es lo que quiere- logró alertarla Eriol, quien se había movilizado y la retiraba de la pelinegra que a pesar de la sangre que brotaba de su labio había empezado a reír como loca- Si peleas antes del combate te descalificarán- Pero Sakura no escuchaba nada de eso como un argu8mento lógico, todo pensamiento se había desvanecido de su mente, y al ver que no podía soltarse de los brazos del inglés comenzó a murmurar algo en latín al tiempo que el escudo de la castaña aparecía bajo la china y empezaba a abrir una especie de portal y el cristal se rompía mientras Jyang cambiaba las carcajadas por un grito cuando se vio apresada por unas cadenas y sintió como era arrastrada hacia algún otro lugar.

* * *

*Wati utiliza Xiao Rong como una forma de diminutivo, Xiao es pequeño y aunque algunos nombres lo llevan integrado, es normal para algunos adultos usarlo a la hora de decir el nombre de los niños o discípulos. E este caso, ella lo usa para molestar xD

 ***1Higuera del diablo:** _ **Ricinus communis**_ , comúnmente llamado **ricino** , **higuerilla** , **higuera infernal** , entre otros muchos vocablos. Las semillas son muy tóxicas, por la presencia de ricina, ya que basta la ingestión de unas pocas, masticadas o tragadas, para que se produzca un cuadro de intensa gastroenteritis con deshidratación; puede dañar gravemente el hígado y el riñón e incluso producir la muerte. Es una de las toxinas biológicas más potentes que se conocen.

 ***2 Alcanfor:** El **alcanfor** es una sustancia semisólida cristalina y cerosa con un fuerte y penetrante olor acre. Se encuentra en la madera del árbol Alcanforero _Cinnamomum camphora_ , un enorme árbol perenne originario de Asia (particularmente de Borneo, de donde toma su nombre alterno "Árbol de Borneo"). Aparte de sus usos como descongestionante, su uso interno es sedante y con un error de dosis puede ser tóxico.

 ***3 Tejo** : Tomoyo ya había aclarado que es venenoso y que era usado para el suicidio. En Japón debido a la consepsión mística de este acto, se le atribuyen propiedades mágicas.

*4 Belladona: Las bayas de la belladona (A. belladona) se han utilizado en los tratamientos tradicionales durante siglos para tratar una variedad de síntomas incluyendo dolor de cabeza, síntomas menstruales, úlcera péptica, la reacción histamínicos, la inflamación y la enfermedad de movimiento.6 Al menos hasta el siglo XIX, las revistas de medicina ecléctica explicaban cómo preparar una tintura de belladona para su administración directa a los pacientes.Aunque la belladona es una planta reservada hoy al ámbito farmacéutico, en la Antigüedad (Grecia, Roma, Egipto, Siria…) y hasta prácticamente el siglo XIX, era ampliamente utilizada, desde la curación a la hechicería. Además de como fármaco para múltiples dolencias, en la Edad Media se usaba como alucinógeno -por sus potentes efectos psicotrópicos- en los rituales de brujería y, dada su elevada toxicidad (la ingestión de 10-15 bayas puede producir la muerte en un hombre adulto) ha recibido nombres tan explícitos como cereza del diablo, hierba de la muerte o baya de la bruja. De hecho, la palabra "atropa" que hallamos en su nombre científico procede de "Átropos", una de las tres moiras que en la mitología griega se encargaban de cortar el hilo de la vida, de modo que se pone en relieve la relación que se le atribuía a la belladona con la muerte.

 ***5 Aldefa:** La **adelfa** ( _ **Nerium oleander**_ ), también conocida (entre otros nombres) como **laurel de flor** , **rosa laurel** , **baladre** o **trinitaria.** Es una planta muy venenosa y totalmente desaconsejada para uso particular con acciones muy fuertes sobre el corazón en dosis pequeñas, por esta razón su uso debe estar sujeto a control médico.

 ***6 Flor de Lavanda:** Es un relajante y un antibacterial, además de que es un poderoso antídoto para el veneno de serpiente (yo creo que lo agregaron porque piensan que a Tse no les conviene matar del todo al ser que intentan poseer) Con acción narcótica e hipnótica a pequeñas dosis, mientras que a dosis elevadas se produce excitación, alucinación, taquicardia y aceleración de la respiración. Se observan también efectos cardíacos y respiratorios que podrían hacer suponer que la droga posee propiedades simpaticolíticas.

 ***7 Raíz de Kava:** Es un tratamiento contra la ansiedad o el estrés dados sus dotes relajantes, pero en grandes dosis y mal administrada produce somnolencia y mareos.

* **8 Jincan** : Era una poción venenosa asociada con las culturas chinas del sur, también se le llamaba GU. Como ya lo explico Rong, uno de los procesos era meter a tres criaturas venenosas (un alacrán o escorpión, una serpiente y un cienpies) y esperar a que se deboraran entre ellas ya que en la que quedara viva se fusionarían los tres venenos. El uso de este veneno tenía como objetivo manipular sexualmente a alguien, crear desastres e inducir a la muerte.

* * *

Perdonen el retrazo, y que no haya contestado reviews, ahora si morí con el tiempo, pero los leí todos, muchas gracias por molestarse en escribirme un mensajito, yo creo mañana los empiezo a contestar junto con los que empiecen a llegar. Ya no prometeré que lo tengo en un mes, el siguiente capítulo porque luego me tachan de impuntual. Así que ahora sólo diré que seguiré con la historia, y que el próximo cap. puede estar en un mes, mes y medio, dos meses, ya más de tres es que en serio me atropellaron o algo XD. Pero de que termina termina, las quiero, nunca cambien, valen mil, un abrazo :3 Y gracias por estar al pendiente de mi historia.


	21. Chapter 21

¡Volví! lamento la tardanza pero estaba preparándome para mi examen profesional, ya soy licenciada :D. Tuve que invertir mi poco tiempo libre en los últimos detalles de la tesis y luego perdí el eliminador de mi laptop donde tengo el fic, pero ya apreció. Este capítulo iba a ser más largo en un comienzo, pero creo que ya las he hecho esperar bastante, si lo sienten un poco corto es precisamente por eso; edite lo que llevaba escrito. Espero lo disfruten, hasta el próximo capítulo

*Personajes propiedad de las CLAMP

* * *

-¡No Sakura! Es lo que quiere- logró alertarla Eriol, quien se había movilizado y la retiraba de la pelinegra que a pesar de la sangre que brotaba de su labio había empezado a reír como loca- Si peleas antes del combate te descalificarán- Pero Sakura no escuchaba nada de eso como un argumento lógico, todo pensamiento se había desvanecido de su mente, y al ver que no podía soltarse de los brazos del inglés comenzó a murmurar algo en latín al tiempo que el escudo de la castaña aparecía bajo la china y empezaba a abrir una especie de portal y el cristal se rompía mientras Jyang cambiaba las carcajadas por un grito cuando se vio apresada por unas cadenas y sintió como era arrastrada hacia algún otro lugar.

-Detente- le susurró Shaoran al oído- se había hincado frente a ella y la abrazaba, al tiempo que el inglés seguía sosteniéndola por la espalda.- Ya es suficiente- poco a poco la chica se fue calmando y Jyang se vio liberada de su agarre, para ese momento Feimei, Fuutie, Yukito y Li Yelán ya estaban en la puerta observando todo, los demás habitantes de la casa estaban en camino- Vete Jyang, no causes más problemas- le advirtió el chico con mirada gélida, ella parecía a punto de protestar, pero la matriarca del clan dio un paso al frente, y con ese sencillo gesto, la pelinegra se puso de pie y se marchó.

-¿Sakura se encuentra bien?- preguntó Feimei casi en un susurro, su hermano asintió envolviendo en un abrazo a su novia mientras Eriol, al ver que el peligro había pasado se ponía de pie, dándoles espacio a la pareja. La castaña había comenzado a sollozar sin saber muy bien si a causa del oso, de lo que había hecho, de la rabia o simplemente por todo y nada a la vez.

Tomoyo y Spinel habían llegado y se abrían paso por la habitación y estaban por dar un paso al frente cuando el inglés negó con la cabeza.

-Darling ¿por qué no preparas un té de manzanilla para Sakura? Y quizás unas gotitas de tu tónico especial- le dijo al tiempo que la abrazaba para impedirle el paso y reconfortarla, sabía mejor que nadie que la pelinegra seguía un poco alterada por el último incidente y no estaba en condiciones de lidiar con la histeria de la castaña.

-P-pero…

-Hazme ese favor, además ella necesita tranquilizarse- le dijo al tiempo que la amatista asentía y daba media vuelta hacia la cocina.- También a mí y a Li nos caería bien un poco de té.

-Yo le ayudo- añadió Feimei y siguió a la japonesa a la cocina.

Más tarde, Shaoran estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio de Sakura observando a Eriol arreglar el vidrio, mientras él cocía el oso que su antigua "aliada" había roto. Sakura dormía profundamente, después de beber el té que Tomoyo había preparado con algunas gotas de la poción que Eriol le daba para inducirla al sueño en los peores días, cuando el dolor era más agudo que el normal.

-¿Sabes qué dirás si esto llega a oídos de los ancianos?- dijo Eriol cuando el vidrio había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Fue culpa de Jyang, todos lo sabemos.

-Sabes que ellos sólo buscan la forma de descalificar a mi elegida.

-Ya sé, y Jyang también por eso vino a provocarla ¿por qué Sakura tenía que caer?- dijo irritado, picándose por accidente y llevándose el dedo a los labios.

-En realidad ya me había sorprendido que no lo hiciera, colapsar a toda esta presión, ya sabes. Sólo es una niña, aun no es un adulto y está bajo mucho estrés, tiene demasiado peso en sus hombros y ha estado a la altura de la situación, pero ya me parecía increíble que no hubiera tenido algún tropiezo, era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

-Pero caer a sus provocaciones…

-Li, yo mejor que nadie sé que en esta familia te enseñan a pensar antes de actuar, a dejar que los impulsos y sentimentalismos no rijan tu vida, pero tú sabes que Sakura no es así, no puedes pedirle que actúe como tú lo harías, y aunque me sorprende que haya actuado con violencia, creo que hasta ella misma no sabría responder por qué lo hizo, pero aceptémoslo, con esa chica no se puede dialogar.- Li asintió pensativo.

-¿Descalificarán a Sakura?- preguntó Kero, que yacía acostado a un lado de Sakura.

-No estoy seguro. -afirmó Shaoran- es claro que Jyang ha venido a provocarla, pero en teoría ninguna debe pelearse antes de los combates y bueno, ella tiene manera de probar que Sakura lo hizo.- dijo pensativo- Mi madre dijo que ella intervendría personalmente para hablar con los ancianos pero… no son personas fáciles.- suspiró frustrado.

-Vaya que eres hábil con las manos- le distrajo el inglés al notar que el chico había terminado de reparar el oso.

-Yo lo hice después de todo- se encogió de hombros apenado- y no es la primera vez que lo reparo.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir- aseveró Eriol- Sakura se ve tranquila y mañana hay escuela- el castaño asintió no muy convencido, ambos se levantaron y dieron las buenas noches a Kero.

* * *

Eriol se dirigió a su habitación, donde encontró a Tomoyo dormida en su cama con Spinel a su lado, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al verla tan tranquila ¿lo habría estado esperando? Intentando no hacer ruido sacó su ropa de dormir y estaba por ir a su baño cuando el roce de las sábanas lo hizo girarse y vio a la amatista despertar.

-¿Me quedé dormida?- preguntó tallándose los ojos mientras Spinel hacía lo mismo.

-Así es Darling ¿me esperabas para algo en especial?- le dijo levantando una ceja- ¿un bocadillo de medianoche tal vez?- señaló su cuello sonriendo.

-Cené bastante bien, gracias- le dijo con una sonrisa- sólo quería saber si Sakurita está bien.- hizo caso omiso de los encantos del inglés mientras Spinel los veía bostezando, ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de conversaciones que no entendía del todo y tampoco le molestaban.

-Está dormida, espero que para la mañana esté más tranquila- suspiró- siento que la hemos presionado bastante pero…

-Ella lo entiende, pero Jyang se lo ganó- su mirada se volvió seria- aunque sigo lamentando lo del otro día, no era mi intención, yo no sabía... ni siquiera creí que funcionaría- Eriol se sentó a su lado.

-Lo sé Tomoyo, no tienes por qué culparte de nada, Xue-Feng me dijo lo que ocurrió. Además no pasó nada, no la bebió y si lo hubiera hecho… bueno habríamos tenido a nuestro conejillo de indias para probarla ¿no crees?

-Él ahora trabaja solo en la poción ¿no es cierto?- el inglés asintió.

-Lo lamento… yo… es injusto que él haga todo el trabajo.

-Entre los dos lograron emular la poción de Tse, no me cabe duda, ahora está buscando un antídoto, él se ofreció a hacerlo en casa para evitar otro incidente; además creo que le diste un poco de confianza a ese chico- se cruzó de brazos serio.

-¿Confianza?

-Xue- Feng, al igual que muchos miembros de este Círculo de magia, siempre se ha sentido inferior a todos, y no lo culpo, los ancianos no son precisamente "motivadores" cuando se trata de reconocer el poder de alguien. A pesar de que es bueno en combate, jamás se había sentido útil mágicamente hablando. Cuando le pedí ayudarte con la poción honestamente creí que tu llevarías la mayor parte del reto y el sería tu apoyo mágico en caso de que yo no pudiera ayudarte a revolver o conjurar algún hechizo, pensé que sólo ayudaría con el conocimiento de su ancestro, pero demostró tener el mismo talento que la nana de Clow, además de que enfrentó a Jyang para defenderte, algo que le agradeceré siempre.

-Él es un buen chico… yo… quisiera ayudarlo con la poción.

-Creí que ya no querías saber nada de eso.

-Me da un poco de miedo, pero quiero terminar lo que empecé- dijo sacando el aire que había contenido- quiero ayudar. No es justo dejarle toda esa carga a él solo.

-Tu y el chico, se han vuelto amigos ¿no es cierto?- dijo el chico apartando la mirada y poniéndose serio de pronto.

-Sí- contestó ella curiosa, era raro ver a Eriol celoso, si es que no se equivocaba en leer sus gestos, y aunque podía jurar que con la gente normal nunca se equivocaba; la reencarnación del mago Clow era otro asunto.- Es una buena persona y es divertido trabajar con él.

-Entonces ayúdalo, le vendrá bien del talento femenino para variar, mañana por la tarde puedes decirle al chofer que te lleve a la mansión Xue-Feng.

-Eriol ¿te molesta que de pronto me lleve tan bien con Rong?- le dijo la chica sintiendo de pronto cierto placer que hace mucho no sentía ¿acaso Eriol iba a terminar por aceptar que sentía algo por ella?

-¿Qué opinas del chico?- contestó poniéndose de pie sin responder a su pregunta.

-Es un chico muy mono- le dijo conteniendo la risa al sentir el aura de enojo que emanaba el inglés mientras Spinel los miraba curioso a uno y otro.

-Es un niño- le dijo sin girarse a verla.

-¿Enserio usarás como argumento que es más chico que yo?- levantó una ceja- En realidad eso no me molesta en absoluto, dado que es más alto que yo disimulamos bien nuestra edad, además, si te soy honesta yo creo fervientemente en que el amor es amor en cualquier forma, sin importar la clase social, el sexo, la nacionalidad, el físico y la edad ¿Acaso tu no lo crees?- el chico asintió despacio.

-Bien sabes que sí, y Rong es un buen chico- dijo quedamente mientras se giraba a verla seriamente sin decir nada más, la chica le sostuvo la mirada sin sentirse intimidada y después de unos segundos el chico suspiró- es mejor que vayas a dormir, mañana hay escuela y yo también estoy cansado.

-De acuerdo- le dijo sonriente- buenas noches querido Eriol- tomó a Spinel entre sus manos y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de llegar al picaporte se giró, corrió hacia Eriol, se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego salió del cuarto con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Una vez que el inglés se vio solo en la habitación, dejó salir el aire y se sentó en la cama, desde donde podía ver claramente la luna.

-Esa chica va a ser mi perdición.- dijo entre contrariado y divertido.

-¿Acaso Sying no lo fue también?- le dijo una voz detrás de él y sin que Eriol se girara una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Me preguntaba cuando acudirías a mis llamados querido Gan, viejo amigo.- un chico con la mirada de Shaoran pero el cabello castaño más corto se acercó a él, vestía una camisa china azul cielo y un pantalón negro, se acercó al inglés y lo miró fijamente.

-Cuanto tiempo viejo amigo.

-Vaya forma de aparecer, creí que vería tu versión adulta.

-Las almas no tenemos edad- le dijo en un tono grave- además, esta es la edad en que todo colapso en nuestras vidas ¿no crees?- el inglés asintió.

-Y bien ¿qué querías preguntarme?- le dijo el chico mirándolo profundamente y sentándose en el suelo frente a él con las piernas cruzadas.

* * *

Mientras tanto un chico salía de la casa envuelto en un suéter de lana color vino, sin prestar atención comenzó a adentrarse en el jardín perdido en sus pensamientos, que se traducían en una charla con su otro yo de la que nadie podría percatarse aunque quisiera. A veces era difícil tener otro ser viviendo dentro de él, y más porque ahora era muy consciente de las emociones del ser que muchas veces chocaban con las propias.

Llegó hasta el quiosco que adornaba los jardines y se sentó en el barandal mirando la luna con aquellos ojos grises que lo caracterizaban y por primera vez en ese día sintió completa paz, sentimiento que incluso alcanzó a su otro yo; después de todo era el astro que los regía.

-¿Qué haces Yukito?- el chico se sobresaltó al ver dos ojos rojizos aparecer de entre los árboles, pero en seguida compuso una sonrisa, más por inercia que por que en realidad le alegrara ver precisamente a esa persona- no sueles ser un ser nocturno.

-Salí a tomar aire- le dijo manteniendo su sonrisa- es sólo que…

-Te sientes abrumado- le dijo la chica más comprensiva de lo que Yukito la hubiera visto nunca, sin esperar respuesta se sentó a su lado y admiró la luna en silencio unos minutos- Sabes, creo que de alguna forma tú y yo somos familia.

-¿Familia?

-Sí, somos la creación de Clow en distintas reencarnaciones y ambos somos regidos por la luna, tú desarrollaste otra personalidad, es decir Yue lo hizo, y yo la asumo para encajar con los humanos, pero si lo piensas bien, y aunque no lo volveré a admitir jamás, nos parecemos. – el japonés guardó silencio.

-Es agradable saber que ya no sólo somos Kerberus y yo- el chico sonrió y agregó- eso es lo que dice mi otra parte.

-Kero es divertido- contestó ella- pero debe ser abrumador después de algunos siglos, sobre todo por sus personalidades, seguramente eso piensa Suppy sobre mí también.- le dedicó una sonrisa sincera mientras jugaba con sus pies y se estiraba- ¿quieres contarme lo que ocurre Yue?- le dijo mientras Yukito se veía envuelto en unas alas y su símbolo brillaba bajo él haciendo que un hombre con cabello plateado apareciera junto a la castaña que sonreía gatunamente, era un secreto que compartían, siempre que su nombre fuera mencionado cerca de ellos su verdadera naturaleza debía aparecer, era como un conjuro, y era por eso que pocas personas conocían su nombre, su conjuro.

-No- contestó el ser de forma hermética.

-Eres tan malvado- le dijo ella sonriendo- pero sabes, en realidad eres muy transparente, o quizás de alguna forma te entiendo. Te sientes mal por lo que ocurrió hoy, nuestros amos pelearon valientemente y tu simplemente no estuviste a la altura de la situación.- Yue la miró gélidamente mientras la chica jugueteaba lanzándose hacia atrás del barandal para después regresar a su posición original- En realidad- le dijo poniéndose seria por unos instantes- ninguno lo estuvo, quizás sólo Kero, pero no se lo digas o no lo aguantaremos, porque hizo frente a ese dragón ¿qué podíamos esperar? Después de todo es el único que no se ha dormido en los laureles.

-Explícate- le dijo el hombre prestándole más atención de la que quería admitir.

-Suppy tú y yo nos hemos enfocado en nuestra existencia humana, hemos sido holgazanes. Suppy y yo pensamos que sería suficiente con ser las creaciones del mago más poderoso, sumidos en nuestra arrogancia jamás pensamos que habría alguien más fuerte que Eriol, quizás Sakura, a su debido tiempo ¿pero que debía preocuparnos? Después de todo no deberíamos combatir de nuevo con ella, recientemente sólo Kero se ha visto envuelto en la acción ya que Eriol nos pidió a Suppy y a mí que no interviniéramos hasta ser absolutamente necesario, tu ni siquiera has estado con Sakura ya que te fue encomendado proteger a To-ya- lanzó un gran suspiro- en realidad nosotros tampoco le fuimos de ayuda a nuestro amo, si eso te hace sentir mejor. Sakura fue quien en verdad terminó ayudándolo, esa niña entrena noche y día sin descanso, es increíble que no se haya desmayado ya, ya que no tienen un momento sin descanso, es claro que se ha vuelto muy fuerte, aun no supera a Eriol, pero solo debido a que él tiene en sus memorias secretos mágicos de un hombre que dedicó su vida al estudio.

-Mi ama se ha vuelto lo bastante fuerte como para darme de su magia y permitirme vivir- le dijo casi susurrando, como si le avergonzara decirlo en voz alta- yo también debería ser más fuerte.

-Yo creo que no podemos culpar de todo a nuestros amos. Sakura siempre ha tenido ese poder pero no sabía usarlo porque no había tenido la necesidad de aprender todo lo que le ha enseñado la familia Li, lo mismo pasa con nosotros, debemos ponernos serios porque nos enfrentamos con algo muy malvado que intentará matar a nuestros amos, y no podemos permitirlo- le dijo con la mirada perdida en la luna.

-Hoy fracasé.

-Todos lo hicimos, pero debe servirnos de lección para no volvernos a confiar.- su mirada mostraba determinación y creo que para eso debemos entrenar los cuatro, después de todo somos contrapartes unos de otros, nadie puede entendernos tan bien como nosotros mismo- Yue asintió lentamente comprendiendo a que se refería.

Spinel y yo también nos sentimos derrotados- le dijo hablando un poco más grave, con la voz de Ruby moon- por eso no debes sentirte apenado en confiar en nosotros si algo te aqueja, al igual que tu Spinel no habla directamente de sus preocupaciones pero puedo asegurarte que las tiene, Kerberus y yo somos más extrovertidos, Clow y Eriol decidieron que así fuera. Quizás mis palabras no son de ayuda, pero al menos deberían hacerte sentir menos solitario.- el ser la miro unos momentos y luego contempló la luna, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en una calurosa noche y con su astro como testigo, no se sintió tan solo.

-No decepcionemos de nuevo a nuestros amos Moon- le dijo lentamente.

-Nunca más Yue.- le dijo ella mientras contemplaba a la luna.

* * *

Sakura se había levantado con dolor de cabeza y ganas de no salir de casa en lo que quedaba del año; sin embargo, su guardián le animó a hacerlo y sin muchas ganas se levantó para el entrenamiento de Wei. Se estaba cepillando el cabello con gestos mecánicos cuando unos golpecitos le hicieron subir la mirada.

-Adelante- dijo sin mucha convicción.

-Buenos días Sakura ¿cómo te encuentras?- preguntó el castaño recargándose en la puerta que separaba sus habitaciones.

-Lo lamento- le dijo la castaña haciendo una reverencia- yo… no pude controlarme de nuevo y…- se vio interrumpida por los brazos del castaño y su voz en el oído.

-No tienes nada por qué disculparte conmigo, sé que ella inició todo. Mira, tu osito está bien- le dijo dándole el peluche que había reparado la noche anterior, no importa lo que ella haga, siempre voy a repararlo para que no estés triste por su culpa- le dijo tiernamente mientras ella asentía y dejaba escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Aun así lamento mi comportamiento, sé que traerá consecuencias con el Consejo y…

-Sakura, deja que yo me preocupe por el Consejo ¿de acuerdo? Tú no pienses en eso- le acarició tiernamente la cabeza- ¿lista para entrenar?-la chica asintió con un atisbo de sonrisa- ¿y para la escuela?- la castaña puso los ojos en blanco- eso creí, yo tampoco tengo ganas de ir ¿no te apetecería ir a pasear en vez de estar horas en ese lugar?- le dijo en tono confidencial en cuanto vio que Kero se marchaba, harto de tanto amor en el aire.

-¿Q-qué? Pero Shaoran… perderíamos clase.

-Nada que Daidouji y Hiraguizawa no puedan enseñarnos con un poco de paciencia ¿no quieres?- Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa y asintió.

-Pero Wei nos lleva a la escuela ¿cómo haremos para…?

-Eso déjamelo a mí, tú solo asegúrate de llevar ropa casual en la mochila y pensar a dónde quieres ir- le dijo antes de darle un tierno beso en la frente y abrazarla aún más fuerte.

Unas horas más tarde los cuatro chicos iban en la camioneta conducida por Wei hacia la escuela y Eriol no dejaba de ver a los castaños, sabía lo que planeaban ya que Li le había consultado sobre la viabilidad de su plan y la ética de usar cartas Clow para el mismo. A veces le sorprendía un poco los cambios que podía tener ese chico, cuando él lo había conocido ya era un poco más sociable y se veía dispuesto a ayudar a Sakura en las buenas y las malas, aunque a veces no le gustara admitirlo. Sin embargo, Tomoyo le había contado que en un principio siempre se mostraba hostil con la esmeralda y había llegado incluso a ser grosero. Estas afirmaciones no lo habían sorprendido, ya que en cuanto supo que un miembro del clan Li iría a buscar las cartas Clow, porque se había enterado de todo desde que habían sido liberadas, supo que ese chico encarnaría todas las creencias, tradiciones, resentimientos y menosprecio que el mismo Clow había visto y sufrido desde que nació.

-¿Te encuentras bien Sakura?- preguntó Tomoyo apartando la vista del libro que estaba leyendo para prestarle atención a Sakura, que parecía más distraída de lo normal.

-S-si ¿por qué?- le dijo creyéndose descubierta.

-Oh por nada, sólo quería asegurarme- contestó la amatista dedicándole una sonrisa y mirando de reojo a Wei, para asegurarse que no sospechara que algo tramaba la castaña. Ella no sería quien delatara a su amiga en lo que fuera que estaba tramando.- ya sabes, pensé que tendrías sueño o un poco de ansiedad, pero debí suponer que tratándose de ti, todo estará bien- las chicas intercambiaron sonrisas y el silencio se apoderó de nuevo de la camioneta.

Eriol sonrió al ver la escena entre esas chicas, sin duda se conocían muy bien. Estaba orgulloso de que las cartas hubieran parado en manos de Sakura, ella tenía una magia interior por encima de cualquier creación, tenía un corazón puro y bondadoso que lograba aliviar las penas de otros corazones, como el de Li, además de ser un apoyo para otros, como con Tomoyo, quien parecía feliz simplemente de contemplarla.

Una vez que llegaron a la escuela los cuatro chicos tomaron sus cosas y bajaron de la camioneta despidiendo a Wei con la mano, apenas habían dado unos pasos cuando Sakura paró en seco y haciendo que su escudo apareciera en la palma de su mano conjuró a Tiempo, deteniendo la realidad el tiempo suficiente para que ella y Shaoran se alejaran corriendo en busca de un rato a solas, lejos de la vida cotidiana que llevaban. Cuando el hechizo terminó Tomoyo se giró buscando a sus amigos con la mirada, de un momento a otro habían desaparecido.

-Descuida, ambos se han tomado un descanso de la rutina diaria, acaban de irse corriendo por allá, ya llevan algunas calles de distancia- le dijo el inglés señalando hacia la derecha por donde antes habían desaparecido sus amigos.

-¿Usó a Tiempo?- el inglés asintió- ¿por qué a ti no te afectó?

-Contra mí no funcionan del todo, reconocen que compartimos cierto núcleo y pasan de largo por mí, los poderes de Sakura son otra cosa, si quisiera podría hacerme mucho daño, pero con las Cartas no- le contestó restándole importancia- ¿Entramos?- le tendió un brazo galantemente mientras ella lo aceptaba mientras asentía.

* * *

Esa tarde Tomoyo se bajó del auto que la había llevado a la mansión Xue-Feng con un nudo en el estómago y la sensación de que no siempre lo correcto es lo más fácil. Se acercó al timbre y estaba por tocarlo cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer cuyos rasgos le parecieron conocidos, portando unas gafas y un vestido chino color celeste, ambas se miraron y Tomoyo hizo una reverencia al percatarse que quizás era la mujer de la casa.

-Nihao- saludó cortésmente en chino- vengo a ver a Xue- Feng Rong, mi nombre es Daidouji Tomoyo y actualmente vivo en casa de la familia Li- completó en japonés esperando que la mujer pudiera entenderla.

La mujer se acomodó las gafas y la miró de arriba abajo mientras apretaba los labios, luego le dedicó un atisbo de sonrisa y correspondió a la reverencia.

-Sígame por favor, señorita Daidouji.- le dijo educadamente mientras la invitaba a pasar.

Rong estaba en una parte de la granja con lo que parecía un juego de química para niños mientras anotaba porcentajes e ingredientes. A un lado tenía los libros que él y Tomoyo habían usado para guiarse, así como la canasta con un mar de ingredientes. Cerca de él estaban dos niñas que lo miraban curiosas en completo silencio, la más grande de nombre Ah Kum, usaba el cabello corto y lacio hasta el mentón, tenía unos enormes ojos color miel y las mismas pecas que adornaban el rostro de su hermano; la segunda, Chyou de diez años, tenía el cabello largo y castaño hasta la cintura, enmarcaba sus ojos miel con unas gafas y aunque podían vérsele algunas pecas no eran tan abundantes como en sus hermanos. La pequeña miraba todo con gesto analítico, aunque no poseyera magia siempre se había sentido atraída enormemente por todo lo que aprendía su hermano, incluso seguía sus pasos en las clases de kung fu, aunque aún le faltaran años para llegar a su nivel.

-Yo digo que deberías agregar más olivo. Desde que lo agregaste, la poción antídoto tomó una apariencia más consistente- agrego Ah Kum revisando la pesada enciclopedia de las hierbas que había estado hojeando junto con su hermana. El chico la miró un momento y luego volvió a sus apuntes sin prestarle mucha atención.

-¡Oye Rong!- protestó Chyou con su vocecita aguda- deberíamos tomarnos en cuenta de vez en cuando, aunque no tengamos magia hemos estado estudiando y quizás tengamos talento para las pociones y nuestro futuro no sólo sea servir de enlace matrimonial con algún otro clan.

-No digas eso Chyou- le recriminó el chico- tu podrás casarte con quien quieras, no debes escuchar a papá sobre esas cosas absurdas de los clanes.

-Ojalá fuera verdad- Ah Kum rodó los ojos, conocía bien las reglas del Círculo de magia, y a sus cortos 12 años, su padre ya le había dicho muchas veces que era hora de tomarse enserio lo de buscar un prometido dentro de algún clan mayor.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Rong sobre dejar de pensar en eso- una cantarina voz hizo que los hermanos se giraran y se encontraran con Tomoyo, quien lucía una falda blanca con sandalias y una blusa color celeste, ella les sonrió- las personas deben estar con quien quieren sin ningún compromiso impuesto de por medio, pero, también estoy de acuerdo con ellas en cuanto al olivo, y si me permites opinar deberías revolverlo con Blancadena pulverizada, para contrarrestar los efectos de la Belladona.- el chico la miró pensativo y luego asintió mientras revolvía los ingredientes de la canasta buscando el polvo de la planta.

-¿Tu eres la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji?- preguntó Chyou curiosa.

-Así es, y ustedes son las hermanas de Rong ¿no?- ellas asintieron y pronunciaron su nombre en voz tímida- mucho gusto, así que están ayudándole con las pociones, que bonitas.

-Intentamos ayudarle, pero él no nos escucha- recriminó Ah Kum- sólo porque no tenemos magia.

-Bueno, yo tampoco tengo magia- les reveló Tomoyo mientras las niñas abrían mucho los ojos- y eso no me ha detenido, quizás asustado un poco, pero sigo intentándolo. Rong, creo que deberías escucharlas más seguido, parece que tienen buen instinto- le dijo la amatista a su compañero mientras se acercaba al improvisado juego de química y al caldero.

-De acuerdo- contestó apenado- ¿has decidido volver a las pociones? Si tienes miedo no es necesario…

-Claro que lo es, necesitas mi sangre ¿recuerdas? Además- suspiró- creo que Sakura ha tenido miedo de su magia y de todas las cosas que ha atraído durante estos años y nunca se ha detenido, yo misma le he dicho que no lo haga y le he dado ánimos, creo que es hora de escuchar mis consejos. Siempre he creído que todos tenemos un papel en algo importante, y este es el mío. No poseo poderes y sin embargo, contigo he logrado emular una poderosa poción y no voy a desistir hasta que encontremos el antídoto, por mucho miedo que me den los efectos colaterales.

-Bienvenida de vuelta Tomoyo- la amatista sonrió- mejor ayúdame a descubrir dónde encontrar loto dorado, Ah Kum, muéstrale lo que tú y Chyou encontraron en los viejos apuntes de la abuela Sophie.- la niña obedeció y se acercó a la amatista quien ya estaba sentada a un lado de su amigo.

* * *

Los días que siguieron fueron estresantes para los cuatro chicos, Eriol y Shaoran habían reunido a los jóvenes para conformar su propio círculo de magia, y aunque hubo algunos que se negaron a unirse, la respuesta de la mayoría fue grata. Sakura había logrado un ligero progreso con la metamorfización de su cuerpo, pero aún era débil; sin embargo, Li Yelán le había enseñado un hechizo para potencializar su magia que le estaba dando muy buenos resultados.

Tomoyo había pedido a los guardianes buscar loto dorado por una zona geográfica de China en específico, y ellos aceptaron gustosos la tarea, ya que extrañaban sentirse útiles para su amo. Mientras tanto ella y Rong habían probado la poción en un conejo enfermo de la granja del chino, fue todo un éxito, según lo corroboró Eriol, quien estuvo presente durante el experimento. Con el hechizo correcto ese ser podría caer ante las órdenes de Tomoyo, pero no iría tan lejos, le bastaba ver los mismos síntomas que había presenciado Clow en Sying y Rho hacía muchos años. Los ojos vacíos y una disminución considerable de energía vital y pulso, casi muertos, pero aun con una pizca de vida en su interior, la necesaria para seguir moviendo al títere. Al final, el inglés curó al conejo que parecía muy enfermo, ganándose varios gritos de emoción por parte de las hermanas Xue- Feng, en pequeñas dosis él aún podía revertir los síntomas de la poción; sin embargo, para dosis continuas como las que había recibido los amigos de Clow, por un tiempo tan prolongado, quizás no hubiera cura.

Era viernes por la noche y Li Shaoran no podía dormir, al día siguiente se llevaría a cabo la última pelea, aunque confiaba en los poderes de Sakura, temía por su seguridad. Jyang no iba a tener piedad y si la esmeralda no pensaba bien cada movimiento saldría herida, y para él era insoportable quedarse mirando como gritaba, sangraba y le daba cada susto de muerte. Se agitó el cabello recién lavado violentamente mientras hacía a un lado su manga nuevo, seguro de ser incapaz de continuar con su lectura, puesto que no había avanzado de la misma página en diez minutos ya que su mente no dejaba de pensar una y otra vez en cierta castaña. Lanzó un suspiro y se giró a ver la luna ¿y sí el plan de Eriol no funcionaba y Sakura era descalificada antes de pelear? En definitiva él no se casaría con Jyang, tendría que escapar como Clow… aunque quitando la parte de la magia negra, suspiró frustrado ¿por qué vivir tenía que ser tan complicado?

De pronto escuchó pasos del otro lado de la puerta que lo conectaba con la habitación de Sakura, se preguntó si ella tampoco podría dormir. Unos golpes tímidos le hicieron hablar para permitirle la entrada, y de pronto, en el marco de la puerta, vio una de las imágenes más bonitas que había contemplado en varios días. Sakura usaba un pequeño short color rosa con estampado de borregos, una sudadera de tela ligera del mismo color pero que en la parte delantera tenía estampada la panza de un borreguito, y una capucha con cuernos adornaba la cabeza de la chica; quitando eso de un lado, la chica estaba muy sonrojada mientras sostenía al pequeño oso entre sus manos y Kero flotaba a su lado, con los brazos cruzados y mirándola de reojo.

-¿T-te encuentras bien?- le dijo el chico con voz más ronca de la que pretendía. La castaña asintió pero desvió la mirada.

-No puedo dormir, porque quizás es mi última noche aquí, en este cuarto y…

-Nadie va a sacarte de esta casa Sakura, no sólo eres mi prometida, eres la protegida de la reencarnación de Clow y una persona muy importante para toda mi familia.

-Pero si pierdo- el temor en su voz era palpable- ya no seré tu prometida.

-Pero seguirás siendo mi novia- le dijo él seriamente mientras se ponía de pie y la abrazaba- y bueno, entonces tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para- un rubor se apoderó de su rostro al percatarse de lo que estaba hablando- bueno para crecer y dar el siguiente paso. Lo que pase mañana no afectara nuestra relación ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo mientras la sentía asentir contra su pecho- lo prometo.

-Aun así tengo miedo- le dijo ella, aunque sintiéndose más tranquila en los brazos del chico- he hecho todo lo posible para prepararme, he entrenado el triple que cualquiera, estudiado y aprendido cada hechizo, conjuro, técnica o invocación que tu madre, Eriol, Wei o tú me han enseñado; ya hasta sé revolver una poción en el caldero. Pero ¿y si no es suficiente?

-Me extraña que tú misma no sepas la respuesta- le dijo él separándose para mirarla- si es tu hechizo más poderoso, "todo estará bien" Sakura, eso lo aprendí de ti, es momento de que tú misma te lo creas- Sakura lo miró en silencio y luego sonrió antes de asentir con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón Shaoran.

-Claro, al "mocoso" si lo escuchas- le recriminó Kero frustrado- pero si yo intento animarte no haces más que llorar.

-¿Estas mejor?- Shaoran ignoró al ser y el apodo que le daba- Ya deberías dormir, es un poco tarde.

-S-sí, sobre eso…- las mejillas de Sakura volvieron a colorearse de rosa mientras el ceño de Kero se pronunciaba ¿por qué tanto maldito escándalo? Ni que ese sujeto fuera a negarse, nunca decía que no a nada que la castaña le propusiera- yo me preguntaba… ya sabes… si podría… si podría dormir esta noche aquí.- la chica evitaba mirarlo directamente a los ojos y paseaba la mirada por toda la habitación.

-¿Q-qué?- dijo el chico dando unos pasos hacia atrás sorprendido por las palabras de la chica.

-Que quiere dormir contigo "mocoso", claro que yo estaré presente para asegurarme que no te pases de listo.

-¿¡De qué hablas!? Yo no…

-Ni creas que no me entere de lo que ocurrió en Tomoeda en mi ausencia- le dijo el guardián mirándolo acusadoramente. El chico se cruzó de brazos molesto y luego suspiró, estaba hablando de Sakura después de todo, él era al único que se le podría ocurrir que eso tuviera otro sentido, la edad lo estaba volviendo un pervertido.

-Seguro Sakura, no tengo inconveniente que tú, tú oso y el peluche que tienes por guardián duerman aquí esta noche- miró retadoramente a Kerberus que de inmediato le correspondió molesto.

-¡¿A quién llamas peluche?!

-Gracias Shaoran- le dijo la castaña con una sonrisa mientras corría a acomodarse en la cama. El chico y el guardián la siguieron aún lanzándose miradas de odio. Shaoran se metió a la cama mirando el techo y sintiendo la mirada de Sakura, que acostada de lado lo miraba fijamente mientras abrazaba a su pequeño oso de felpa, sin quererlo un fuerte rubor le cubrió la cara, no es que nunca hubieran compartido la habitación, pero estar en la misma cama… Kero se acostó entre los dos aun molesto por la ofensa recién sufrida.

-Buenas noches- dijo el ser malhumorado.

-Descansa Kero, buenas noches Shaoran.

-Buenas noches Sakura- le dijo tiernamente mientras cerraba los ojos intentando apaciguar su corazón.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en casa de Rong, el chico y Tomoyo estaban con los últimos ingredientes de la poción, a la chica le había costado hacer que la flor de loto dorada se convirtiera en un fino polvo capaz de mezclarse con el antídoto, ahora que ya tenían una sustancia de un grumoso color crema faltaba el último rito, en donde el chino tendría protagonismo.

Rong había hecho un círculo con gis de tamaño considerable, en él había dibujado el kanji para tierra en el centro junto con los cuatro elementos que faltaban en cada esquina (fuego, agua, viento y madera) los unían varios caracteres en chino de protección y otros de invocación que había sacado de un libro. El chico estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que intentaba un hechizo de tal magnitud y no estaba convencido de que funcionara.

-¿Todo listo?- preguntó Tomoyo sentándose a un costado mientras había dejado la poción en el centro.

-Tomoyo, yo creo que el joven Hiraguizawa debería hacer esto, yo no tengo experiencia en esta clase de hechizos, ni en magia en general.

-Eriol dijo que debías ser tú ya que fue tu sangre y la mía los que hicieron la poción.- el chico asintió resignado.

-De acuerdo, ya está todo listo, creo.

El chico se sentó por fuera del círculo, del otro lado de donde la amatista ya se encontraba. La miró preocupado cuando ella se arremango la blusa lila de manga larga que llevaba y puso la hoja de la daga sobre su brazo.

-Odio saber que te lastimas para hacer esto.

-No hay otra opción- la amatista se encogió de hombros- la sangre de ese ser corre por mis venas de alguna forma ¿te aprendiste el hechizo?

-Claro que sí- dijo algo ofendido- pero un hechizo no siempre sale a la primera, y menos magia tan avanzada, además usaremos tu sangre como conductor, eso es magia negra… no creo poder.- le dijo el chico con voz temblorosa, temeroso de fallar frente a su amiga y decepcionarla.

-Rong, si sigues diciendo que no puedes entonces no podrás ¿y sí mejor por un rato dices que sí puedes y te convences de ello?- le sonrió dulcemente al verlo sonrojarse- yo sé que lo que vamos a hacer no es nada fácil, Eriol me lo advirtió, pero si te dio ese libro de hechizos y explicó el procedimiento es porque no tiene dudas que puedas hacerlo. Yo confío en ti, ánimo y todo saldrá bien-el chico pasó saliva pesadamente y asintió, sin estar del todo convencido.

-Ok- dijo el chico tomando aire mientras posicionaba sus manos frente a él en el suelo y cerraba los ojos intentando concentrar su magia en ellas, no pasó mucho tiempo para que comenzaran a brillar y el círculo y los símbolos empezaban a jalar ese hilo de magia hasta iluminarse con un fuerte resplandor verde.

-Ahora Tomoyo- dijo el chico sintiéndose un poco mareado pero con seguridad en la voz. La amatista hizo un corte en su antebrazo dejando que la sangre fluyera y una hebra de magia verde se levantó del círculo y se aferró al líquido creando un puente entre este y el emblema. -¡Xuè yǔ tǔ! (Sangre y tierra) Wǒ nǐ zhège bàojià, shǐ jìnghuà xiěyè zài nǐ de gēn (Te ofrendo esta sangre para que la purifiques en tus raíces)- la sangre de la amatista adquirió un tono aperlado y comenzó a recorrer el círculo hasta llegar al centro, donde descansaba la poción, en donde se introdujo. Él clavó los dedos en la tierra y una columna esmeralda se formó entre ellos y la poción que comenzó a mezclarse a la perfección. Los símbolos que había dibujado comenzaron a brillar y en la piel del chico comenzaron a aparecer en un tono dorado los mismos ideogramas mientras seguía murmurando en voz baja algunas palabras en chino. Por su parte Tomoyo comenzó a sentirse confusa pero intentó disimularlo.

Cinco minutos después el rito había terminado y Tomoyo se sentaba aferrándose a la conciencia tomando aire a bocanadas. Por su parte el chico se desplomó con los brazos abiertos y observando la luna, sentía que la vida se le había ido en ese hechizo, nunca se habría creído capaz de lograrlo, incluso ahora le costaba trabajo creerlo; quizás, sólo quizás su magia no fuera tan débil como todos se empeñaban en creer.

-Te dije que podías- dijo la amatista, después de un rato, bañada en sudor frio y con una punzada de dolor en la herida que ya se había tapado con un pañuelo.

-Gracias a ti- le dijo esforzándose por incorporarse, con movimientos torpes- ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo?- le dijo preocupado al verla pálida y ojerosa.

-E-estoy sólo un poco mareada, descuida- hizo un movimiento para restar importancia pero se detuvo al sentir un extraño escozor en la herida y de nuevo una oleada de vértigo.

El muchacho se levantó con dificultad y caminó hacia ella sintiendo su cuerpo muy pesado y con ganas de dormir unos seis días seguidos.

-El antídoto está hecho, estoy seguro- ella afirmó- pero no creo que cure a la mujer que dicen acompaña a Tse- se sentó junto a la amatista observando el humo nacarado que salía de la poción.

-Lo sé y creo que Eriol también, sinceramente no creo que esté pensando usarla en ella- el chico la miró confuso- hay cosas que él no nos dice, cosas que se calla para no preocuparnos quizás, y es alguna de ellas por la que nos mandó a encontrar el antídoto; y hasta que ese hecho irrevocable ocurra no tendremos forma de saber el verdadero uso para esa poción.

-Conoces muy bien a la reencarnación de Clow Reed- dijo él sin curiosidad, más como una afirmación.

-Teóricamente nos conocemos desde niños, fuimos juntos a la primaria durante un año. Aunque hablando claro sólo conocí una parte de él que no era del todo la verdadera, en esa época no sabíamos quién era, mucho menos que tenía poderes; estaba en mi ciudad natal para probar a Sakura como dueña de las cartas Clow y aunque en aquel entonces sus pruebas eran un dolor de cabeza, ahora creo que hicieron de mi niñez algo más divertida.- sonrió con cierta melancolía- al verdadero Eriol lo conocí hace poco en Inglaterra, mientras salvaba mi vida de Tse y sus ayudantes y yo intentaba convencerlo de reunirse con Sakura y explicarnos contra qué nos enfrentábamos. Durante nuestro tiempo en confinamiento huyendo de ese ser llegamos a conocernos, no diré que sólo yo conocí a la verdadera reencarnación, sino que él también conoció partes de mí que no muchos conocen, por eso es que sé cuándo nos oculta cosas, o algo le preocupa o…

-Siempre estás al pendiente de él, ¿son muy cercanos? Bueno es decir… son amigos o…

-Sí, creo que eso somos- la amatista se encogió de hombros- al menos yo lo considero así- le dedicó una sonrisa al pecoso, ella ya no quería hablar de eso, siempre que pensaba en lo que ella y Eriol eran terminaba confundida ¿ella quería que fueran algo más o estaba igual de aterrada que el inglés de volver a salir herida?

-Ya veo- el chico comenzó a arrancar pasto del suelo con nerviosismo- yo sé que eres más grande que yo Tomoyo- comenzó el chico trabándose un poco al hablar- pero me… me…- la amatista lo miraba tiernamente, ella sabía lo que quería decir, pero no por eso interrumpiría su racha de valor. Mientras ella esperaba que el chico terminara la frase sintió unos labios cálidos sobre los suyos haciendo que se sorprendiese y abriera mucho los ojos ¿ese chico la había sorprendido? El contacto no duró más de unos segundos pero hizo que un tenue rubor le coloreara la pálida piel.

-Sé que no soy correspondido, pero quería que mi primer beso fuera contigo, llámalo capricho si quieres- el chico estaba completamente rojo pero se esforzó por decir esas palabras de frente, luego se puso de pie rápidamente y se dirigió a la poción, la recogió y aun dando la espalda exclamó- voy a… a guardar esto, llamaré a la mansión Li para que manden al chofer a recogerte, temo no poder acompañarte a casa yo mismo pero… estoy un poco cansado- la amatista asintió aun sintiendo el calor en los labios y por primera vez en su vida, sin nada que contestar.

El chico se había alejado lo suficiente para perderse de vista cuando unos pasos alertaron a la japonesa de que no estaba sola, no tuvo que girarse mucho para saber de quien se trataba.

-¿Nos espiabas?- le dijo la pelinegra al inglés que la miraba inquisitivamente.


	22. Chapter 22

¡Volví! Este capítulo iba a ser regalo de año nuevo pero no había tenido tiempo de darle los últimos toques, disfrútenlo.

*Personajes propiedad de CLAMP

* * *

-¿Nos espiabas?- le dijo la pelinegra al inglés que la miraba inquisitivamente.

-No, temó que llegué en el peor momento posible, lamento no haberles dado privacidad.- contestó con molestia en la voz, la amatista sonrió un poco.

-¿Él no puede sentir tu presencia?- el inglés negó con la cabeza.

-La mantengo oculta casi siempre, además le falta entrenar sus poderes mágicos para hacerlo.

-Ya veo. ¿te esperabas que hiciera algo así?- el inglés negó nuevamente y esta vez la amatista observó a Spinel acercarse, seguramente habían venido a recogerla- Las personas aún pueden sorprendernos ¿no es eso grandioso?

-¿Te gusta?- le dijo él ya sin ganas de aparentar serenidad. Sentía una mezcla de envidia y celos en su interior que pocas veces había llegado a tener en su existencia como Eriol, ganas de gritar, de discutir con Rong, con Tomoyo y con todo aquel que se le pusiera en frente. Sus ojos centelleaban, detalle que no pasó inadvertido por la amatista, mientras él sólo la miraba esperando algún cambio en su semblante siempre inescrutable.

-Es una pregunta demasiado profunda si la piensas bien- le contestó llevándose una mano a la barbilla con descuido- físicamente es un chico atractivo, aunque siempre he pensado que las personas valen más que un cuerpo o un rostro bello. Creo que es una persona buena, es divertido y a pesar de la poca confianza en sus habilidades no se ha detenido al intentar ayudarnos. Con un poco de confianza hará cosas grandiosas. Sí Eriol, ese chico me gusta y no creo que tuviera nada de malo que sea menor que yo, tú mismo sabes que eso, bajo sus debidas reglas, no tiene ningún inconveniente.-Eriol tensó la mandíbula intentando controlarse mientras Spinel lo miraba con atención, sentía el cambio de emociones que su amo tenía, y que pocas veces le había visto.

-Entonces…

-Pero- intervino la amatista inspeccionando al inglés y mirándole a los ojos- ya hay alguien que me gusta, o al menos eso creo.- le dijo la chica intentando controlar el rubor que estaba en sus mejillas- Eriol tu sabes…

-No es momento- la interrumpió el peliazul.

-Parece que nunca lo es- le contestó ella seriamente.

-Quizás es por algo bueno…

-No es así, creo que ambos tenemos mucho miedo Eriol, pero ¿hasta cuándo dejaremos que el fantasma de antiguas relaciones nos persiga?- la amatista caminó entonces hacia Spinel y se montó en él, Eriol lanzó un gran suspiro y montó a su guardián pidiéndole que fueran a casa. Ninguno volvió a hablar en el trayecto a casa.

* * *

Sakura despertó muy temprano ese sábado pero decidió quedarse en cama y contemplar a Shaoran a un lado, se sonrojó al descubrirse pensando que así serían todos los días si ellos llegaban a casarse, algún día. Eso claro, si ella no perdía el duelo en unas horas.

-¿Estas nerviosa?- escuchó que él le preguntaba mientras se giraba a mirarla mientras a Kero le salía una burbuja de moco, hecho que demostraba lo profundo de su sueño.

-Sí, no es un secreto que Jyang y yo tenemos una mala relación. Y ni siquiera sé si el Consejo de ancianos intervendrá debido al incidente…

-Eso no debe preocuparte, tanto Eriol como yo nos encargaremos de eso.

-¿En serio?

-Eso lo sabrás en un rato ¿te preocupa algo más?- la chica pensó un momento y luego asintió.

-Temo no estar lista para enfrentarme con Jyang, ella… ella en serio quiere ser tu esposa.

-No quiere ser mi esposa, quiere tener el control del Círculo de magia- le dijo algo molesto- sólo pon en práctica todo lo que has aprendido, lo harás bien.

-Pero…

-Lo has hecho muy bien Sakura y creo que te debo una disculpa. Tenía miedo de que salieras herida y por eso- el chico suspiró- por eso arruiné todo, o estuve a punto de hacerlo.

-Descuida Shaoran, creo que ahora puedo entender que querías evitarme todo esto, pero la verdad, lo he disfrutado- le dedicó una cálida sonrisa- me gusta todo lo que he aprendido y estoy por aprender, ahora puedo comprenderte mejor, y también a los poderes que tengo y las Cartas que me confió Clow.

-En definitiva eres la elegida para cuidar de esas cartas- le dijo muy seguro.

-Pues claro que lo es "mocoso"- arremetió Kero que acababa de despertar y aún se tallaba los ojos- ¿acaso dudas de mi buen juicio?

-Dudo de todo lo que tenga que ver contigo- le dijo huraño- "muñeco".

-¡¿A quién le estás diciendo muñeco?! ¿Quieres pelear tan temprano?- le mandó esa mirada que sólo guardaba para él mientras los ojos color chocolate se la regresaban. Sakura rio ante la muestra de hostilidad matutina.

* * *

Tomoyo se había dormido hasta tarde por terminar el traje de combate de Sakura, claro que lo había hecho con todo el placer del mundo debido a que era su manera de darle ánimos, además estaba la situación que había ocurrido frente a Eriol, quien no le había dirigido la palabra desde entonces; algo que de alguna forma le daba esperanzas de que el inglés se estuviera muriendo de celos y en algún momento –ojalá- pudieran hablar de sus sentimientos, ya como dos personas civilizadas y dejaran de mandarse indirectas o palabras que después quedaban olvidadas.

Acababa de abrir los ojos cuando Spinel le avisó que él y Nakuru bajarían a desayunar antes de que Kerberus arrasara con todo, la amatista asintió aún medio adormilada viendo cómo los guardianes salían del cuarto, dejándola con sus ganas de no moverse de la cama. Sintió que sus parpados le seguían pesando y decidió tratar de dormir un poco más, después de todo no tenía apetito, pero entonces sintió como una fuerza la jalaba del brazo haciéndole daño; intentó gritar sin éxito.

-Pronto humana, muy pronto- escuchó que le susurraban al oído con una voz que conocía de algún lado y le hizo estremecer- terminaré lo que empecé, terminaré mi creación.

De pronto la japonesa pudo abrir los ojos y moverse, inmediatamente se levantó de la cama y se recargó en la pared más próxima intentando jalar aire hacia sus pulmones y sintiendo la espalda empapada de sudor frio, además del horrible ardor en su brazo izquierdo. Cuando sintió que su corazón comenzaba a tranquilizarse se subió la manga del pijama sólo para contemplar con horror cómo la mordida, ya de por sí grande y negra, había comenzado a infectar más allá de lo que recordaba haber visto hasta en sus peores días. Tenía la extremidad inflamada y las venas marcadas, con rastros de que algo, quizás una mano, la había sujetado hace poco. Seguramente el sello que Yerán había puesto en ella se había roto y ya nada contenía la maldición. Se dejó caer en el piso poco a poco mientras las lágrimas empezaban a brotar, tenía miedo, más del que había tenido en toda su vida.

* * *

Una hora más tarde Sakura veía absorta su reflejo en el espejo, las creaciones de Tomoyo nunca dejaban de sorprenderla. El traje de hoy, que Spinel le había subido ya que Tomoyo había vuelto a dormir, consistía en un vestido rojo al estilo chino de una tela muy ligera con bordados de Sakura en dorado y coral; por su puesto que en el pecho, del lado derecho tenía bordado su símbolo, la estrella que no necesita la luna o el sol para brillar. El vestido no llegaba más abajo de la mitad del muslo, y tenía aberturas a los lados para mayor movilidad, por debajo debía usar una licra roja a la que Tomoyo le había agregado bordadillos en las mismas tonalidades que el vestido. Las mangas eran largas y ligeramente amplias a partir del antebrazo, tenía una abertura en la espalda y una cinta dorada, que en realidad era una bolsa oculta, que debía ajustarse en la cintura; la tela se sentía más resistente y elástica que la última vez, y Sakura pidió que esta vez nada saliera volando, aunque en el último combate lo había aprovechado, no estaba segura de que resultara de nuevo. En la caja había algunas pociones, que tenían una pequeña etiqueta especificando su uso, y claro, el paquete había ido acompañado de un humeante té que Shaoran le llevo junto al desayuno.

Sakura sentía demasiado peso en sus hombros, pero ya era tarde para echarse para atrás, de todas formas, a pesar del miedo, ella nunca huía. Con mucho cuidado se acomodó el prendedor que Shaoran le había dado desde el primer combate cuando escuchó unos golpecillos en la puerta, se giró extrañada porque a esas horas se suponía ya nadie podría verla, y se sorprendió más cuando al abrir se encontró con Shaoran con el traje de combate de su niñez, claro que ajustado a sus medidas actuales.

-Shaoran…- le dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

-Daidouji es muy buena en lo que hace- le dijo recorriéndola con la mirada mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

-Lo sé, debo agradecerle cuando todo esto termine- la chica guardó con cuidado las botellitas que Tomoyo le había dado y memorizando muy bien la forma de la tapa de cada uno, en medio del combate no sería fácil detenerse a mirarlas. Notó que también había hilos y los guardó, aunque no estaba segura de que el mismo truco funcionara dos veces.- Pensé que ya no podía verte.- le dijo sonriendo, se sentía segura con él a un lado, como si en verdad todo fuera a estar bien.

-Es una ocasión especial, debo llevarte con mi madre.

-¿Tu madre?-preguntó confusa.

-Si, por el problema que tuviste con Jyang, el líder de tu clan debe ir contigo. Yo aún no lo soy, es mi madre; sin embargo, Eriol y yo estaremos allí, no tienes de qué preocuparte.- la castaña asintió- También traje esto- el chico buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó un prendedor en forma de flor de Sakura que Sakura reconoció al instante.

-¡Mi broche!- dijo contenta, había olvidado que no lo tenía.

-Te lo quitaron las creaciones de Tse el día que nos reencontramos ¿recuerdas?- la castaña asintió- ese día estabas molesta y no quisiste recogerlo, pero yo lo conservé y creo que debo dártelo, sólo que ya llevas bastante cosas en la cabeza- le dijo al no saber muy bien donde acomodárselo ya que el prendedor que él le había regalado ocupaba gran parte del cabello de su novia.

-Yo sé dónde- la castaña lo tomó y se lo colocó en la solapa del vestido- ahora tengo el símbolo de los Li, pero también el de mi nombre.- le dedicó una sonrisa- ya estoy lista.

-Siempre lo has estado, sólo necesitabas un empujoncito- le dijo el chico apenado por no tener más palabras de ánimo para darle.- Ah casi lo olvido- el chico sacó su bola negra y se la puso a Sakura entre las manos- a menos que quieras callar de nuevo a los ancianos- la ojiverde sonrió.

-No, hoy les daré un descanso- la chica rebuscó en su cinta-bolsa- y extrajo de ella a Espada, Pelea y Fuerza- Aquí están… ah es cierto la llave…

\- No es necesario, hoy puedes usarla- ella lo miró confusa- para vencer a Jyang probablemente la necesitarás. La única carta que no puedes llevar contigo es Espada, Pelea y Fuerza pueden ir contigo, te ganaste el derecho de usarlas por sobrevivir hasta este combate.

-Claro, el derecho de usar mis cartas- puso los ojos en blanco y una sonrisa cómplice se formó en su rostro.

-¿Lista?- ella asintió sin perder su confianza mientras él le ofrecía su mano para llevarla ante su madre. Los castaños salieron en silencio y caminaron hasta la primera planta, entraron a una de las salas y allí encontraron a la matriarca sentada frente a un escritorio y escribiendo algo con rápidos movimientos de su pluma. Sakura hizo una gran reverencia al verla.

-Gracias Xiao Lang, puedes retirarte- le dijo la mujer mientras el chico hacia una reverencia y se giraba hacia su novia.

-Tu puedes- le dijo antes de retirarse.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Sakura?- le dijo la mujer soltando la pluma y dirigiendo toda su atención a la chica.

-E-estoy un poco nerviosa, pero quiero hacerlo.

-El miedo a lo desconocido es una reacción humana normal. No conoces el estilo de pelea de Jyang, y ella sí el tuyo ya que mi hijo y Wei fueron tus maestros en este arte. Sin embargo, tú eres tú, y tienes tus propios dones mágicos que ni siquiera yo que te he entrenado en la parte mágica conozco. Fuiste la elegida por la reencarnación de Clow para cuidar sus posesiones, y en este corto tiempo me he dado cuenta del por qué.

-Yo… yo siempre creí que eso había sido un error propiciado por mis descuidos- le dijo quedamente- pero amo a esas cartas, a Kero y a Yue. Estoy feliz de haber sido la elegida y haber conocido a Shaoran y a su familia, incluso al Círculo de magia.

-Hablo por toda la familia Li cuando digo que a nosotros también nos da gusto haberte conocido, aunque los ancianos no piensen eso debido a que sus intereses se ven puestos en juego con tu participación en este combate. Y que ahora mismo están buscando la forma de sacarte de él usando de pretexto tu pequeño desliz con tu rival.

-Lo lamento… yo…

-Ya está hecho- le dijo rotundamente sin elevar la voz- y creo que mi hijo y la reencarnación de Clow ya tienen pensado como solucionarlo ¿estas lista?-la castaña asintió.-Yo hablaré por ti, ya que eres la prometida elegida por mi clan.- Sakura asintió de nuevo sin saber que más decir, un nudo en el estómago se le había formado y se le estaba pasando a la garganta.- vayamos Sakura Kinomoto.

Las mujeres salieron de la habitación, Sakura estaba por girar en el pasillo hacia la sala donde se habían llevado a cabo todos los combates pero la matriarca la detuvo.

-El ultimo combate será en el exterior- le dijo la mujer mientras se encaminaba hacia el jardín-intenta no acabar con mis orquídeas- la castaña asintió sin saber si era en serio o en broma, pero se hizo la nota mental de alejarse de cualquier flor. Mientras salían de la propiedad Sakura decidió atreverse a preguntar algo que le rondaba en la cabeza desde hacía semanas.

-Señora Li ¿usted pasó por lo mismo para casarse con el papá de Shaoran?- preguntó con miedo de que la mujer fuera a considerar impertinente su pregunta.

-Así es, y puedo decirte que el último combate es el más fácil y difícil de todos. Cuando todo acabe te sentirás en paz contigo misma, ganarás el respeto del Círculo de magia, y sobre todo de ti misma.

-El padre de Shaoran y usted… antes de que usted fuera una de las prometidas ¿habían tenido una relación?

-No- le dijo la mujer rememorando su pasado- él me notó a partir del primer combate aunque yo sí estaba enamorada de él. Era el próximo líder, lo que cualquier jovencita querría- Sakura asintió- pero no sólo era eso, él era una buena persona, algo que no se ve en todas las generaciones.- la castaña guardó silencio mientras se adentraban en los jardines. La matriarca era de pocas palabras, como su hijo; sin embargo Sakura notaba el amor y orgullo que aún le profesaba a su marido.

Sakura Kinomoto iba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó una acalorada discusión entre los ancianos y lo que parecía ser Shaoran, Eriol y otras voces que no supo identificar. Debido a que estaban hablando en chino tuvo que poner atención para comprender que se decía, aunque los árboles aun evitaban que entraran en su campo de visión.

-Mi elegida fue provocada por la elegida del clan Zhao- afirmó Eriol con los brazos cruzados- pero claro que es un hecho que ustedes pasaran por alto porque quieren verla descalificada.

-La niña Jyang tiene todo el derecho de vagar por la casa Li- dijo un anciano que usaba un parche en el ojo, mientras algunos otros afirmaban con la cabeza en apoyo al comentario.

-Claro que no-respondió Shaoran- es mi casa y nadie tiene derecho a vagar por sus habitaciones sin mi permiso, y mucho menos meterse a la habitación de mi invitada.

-Será su casa…

-¡No!- volvió a arremeter el castaño- Ella nunca será una Li- les dijo retándolos.

-Cuide sus palabras joven Li- espetó Xen- le recuerdo que usted no decide eso.

-Y usted no decide sobre mi vida y mi casa- el castaño estaba muy molesto y Eriol lo notaba, se giró al sentir la unos pasos y le dedicó una sonrisa a la castaña que ya llegaba con la matriarca del clan Li.

-Creo que los ánimos están subiendo de tono- dijo el peliazul conciliador- ¿qué les parece si dejamos que Sakura cuente su versión de los hechos? Jyang ya se ha explayado en su versión y cómo fue víctima de mi elegida.

-Es obvio que esa chica nos mentirá- dijo Xen furioso ganándose una mirada gélida por parte del castaño.

-O puede que sea su nieta la que ha mentido- contratacó Eriol- de todas formas creo que hay una forma en que podemos probar quien dice la verdad- una sonrisa traviesa se formó en su rostro- creo que todos los ancianos conocen las cartas creadas por Clow y saben que hay una llamada El regreso que nos permite volver al pasado, creo que con ella podemos probar quién está siendo sincera, y con base en ello, descubrir quién merece ser descalificada.

Xen guardó silencio mientras observaba al inglés con rabia, algunos ancianos asintieron deseosos de probar en carne propia los poderes de las cartas creadas por Clow. Fa Yang se hizo oír entre ellos.

\- Creo que es una solución muy correcta- el hombre miró a Jyang que estaba a un costado de ellos, con su clan, aunque intentaba parecer serena, los nervios se estaban apoderando de ella. Quizás había mentido un poco, sólo un poco.

-No tenemos que ir tan lejos- intervino Xen incomodo ante el atrevimiento del inglés ¿desde cuando las nuevas generaciones se atrevían a contradecir a los ancianos? pero claro, siendo la reencarnación de Clow no se podía esperar otra cosa, ya su abuelo le había contado algunas historias de aquel sujeto que pretendía cambiar tradiciones milenarias, y parecía que ahora había contagiado al joven Li- si tanto quiere pelear, que peleé. Queríamos evitarle una deshonra, pero está bien, que su elegida combata si eso es lo que desean.- Fa Yang soltó una risa, mientras algunos ancianos se miraban de forma cómplice; Xen era parte de la corriente más conservadora del Consejo, jamás admitiría cuando se equivocaba.

-Me alegra que hayas entrado en razón Xen- le espetó Eriol ante la mirada incrédula de Shaoran- quiero aprovechar para comunicar una decisión que ha tomado Shaoran con mi apoyo incondicional.- los ancianos y los allí presentes le pusieron atención- Creemos que el Consejo de magia se ha estancado y aunque la experiencia sirve para orientar, es obsoleto para resolver conflictos de esta era, y muchas veces de las pasadas- un murmullo general comenzó a sonar, algunos escandalizados y otros curiosos- por eso, aunque el Concilio de ancianos seguirá existiendo, proponemos que se haga un nuevo Concilio con los líderes o herederos de los clanes, esto sin importar la rama o el grado que posea la familia dentro del Círculo de magia.

-¡Inadmisible!- gritó Xen- los clanes bajos no son más que…

-Son parte importante de este Círculo, y es precisamente su incapacidad para darse cuenta de ello lo que ha llevado a que muchas familias se hayan separado de él- arremetió Shaoran mientras varios chicos y chicas comenzaban a acercarse y ponerse detrás de él. Sakura pudo reconocer que Rong y Wati, estaban entre ellos, así como Wu Feng.- Cuando yo sea líder es algo que instauraré, aquí están algunos de sus miembros, a quienes no considero inferiores, por lo que quiero que tengan las mismas oportunidades que cualquier hijo primogénito de los clanes principales.

-Eso es inaudito, usted aún no es el líder- Xen se había puesto rojo de la ira.

-Mi heredero lo sabe- aseveró Eriol- por el momento sólo será un Consejo instaurado por mí para resolver principalmente la amenaza a la que nos estamos enfrentando, en la cual está incluida la maestra de mis cartas, claro está- giró a dedicarle una sonrisa a Sakura que se había quedado de piedra.

-Creo que es una idea revolucionaria- intervino Fa Yang- y la mayoría de las grandes ideas comenzaron así- algunos ancianos comenzaron a protestar mientras otros lo apoyaban- ¿Cómo va a crecer nuestro poder mágico si no permitimos que los clanes menores tengan la oportunidad de pulir sus habilidades? Aquí tenemos a la joven Shu, fue la primera vez que su clan tuvo la oportunidad de postular a una prometida y nos ofreció una grandiosa pelea, al menos a mí me sorprendieron sus trucos.- miró a lo joven que se había puesto roja al recibir ese halago de parte de un anciano.

-No podemos permitirlo- Xen encaró a su contraparte.

-Ellos lo harán con o sin nuestro permiso, y creo que es momento en que tomemos en serio las fricciones entre los clanes, si esto es una solución temporal déjalos hacerlo ¿qué daño hacen?- Fa Yang se veía divertido ante las reacciones de algunos ancianos, él siempre se había caracterizado por ser liberal, y no era secreto que sus ideas chocaban con las de Xen casi siempre.

-Si me permiten- intervino Li Yeran al ver que los ancianos no se pondrían de acuerdo pero por una parte ya estaba aceptado el nuevo Consejo que su hijo había propuesto- creo que ese asunto podríamos discutirlo en cuanto termine el último combate. Cuando se tenga una prometida oficial.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Xen. Estoy seguro que el clan Zhen se opondrá a esto tanto como yo- los ancianos caminaron a sus puestos.

Sakura observó por primera vez el espacio donde combatirían. Estaban en un área libre de árboles alejados de la casa; sin embargo el espacio, un poco más pequeño que un campo de futbol estaba rodeado de pinos, bajo los cuales se estaban reacomodando los ancianos, con sus características túnicas rojas, y los jóvenes líderes que habían apoyado a Shaoran regresaban con su clan que ya sea estuviera en alguna sombra o en alguna rama. Tanto él como la matriarca se estaban acomodando junto al resto de la familia y Tomoyo quien lucía pálida y nerviosa ¿acaso le ocurría algo? A su lado notó a los guardianes de Eriol, a los suyos y al clan Wu y Xue Fang así como el Shu; creando un frente común.

Tomoyo tenía la cámara preparada pero no lograba apartar lo sucedido esa mañana de su cabeza, el brazo le palpitaba y sentía que en cualquier momento el dolor se haría insoportable pese a haber tomado las pociones que siempre bebía en esos casos. Miró disimuladamente a Eriol, que intercambiaba palabras con una joven de unos veinte años, líder del clan Liu. No le había comentado nada del incidente pensando que quizá él ya lo sabía, pero no daba muestras de ello; de hecho no le había dirigido la palabra desde la noche anterior. Pensó en dar el primer paso, pero se retractó, primero que pasara el combate.

Sakura observó a Jyang quedarse sola y mirarla de manera feroz, la china lucía una blusa ajustada color violeta y un pantalón corto a juego, así como unas balerinas negras con bordados del mismo tono. La chica llevaba en la mano derecha una pequeña esfera dorada que se pasaba entre los dedos mecánicamente.

El joven que había presentado el primer combate apareció con un traje ceremonial negro, Sakura cayó en la cuenta de que todos usaban el traje de combate o ceremonial de su clan, al parecer era un evento importante.

-Kinomoto Sakura, por el clan Li- señaló a la castaña- Jyang por el clan Zhao. Este combate sólo puede terminar cuando alguna muera o se rinda, la compasión es una elección propia y no serán juzgadas por ninguno de sus actos. Esta vez no aplicará la regla de salir del área de combate, y la elegida del clan Li tiene permitido usar su llave y las cartas Fuerza y Pelea; sin embargo, las cartas no deben ser usadas en su persona o perderá inmediatamente ¿alguna duda?- las chicas negaron con la cabeza- Buena suerte, y que gane la mejor- les dijo antes de salir del área de combate.

Sakura respiró profundamente y llamó a la espada de Shaoran mientras veía a Jyang sacar la suya de la bolita con la que había estado jugando entre sus dedos. Era una espada cortó con reflejos azules en la hoja, su empuñadura era simple y estaba adornada por tres bolitas doradas en el mango.

-Al fin voy a terminar contigo de una vez por todas- le espetó la morena mientras sonreía triunfante. En el acto se lanzó contra la castaña quien ya la esperaba en guardia. Las estocadas por parte de ambas no se hicieron esperar, a pesar de que la técnica de Jyang era impecable Sakura podía llevarle el ritmo, gracias a Rong y Feng se había acostumbrado a estilos diferentes de pelea y podía adaptarse de forma rápida. Tenía mucho cuidado de no permitir que la china se acercara mucho y la atrapara con la guardia baja, sabía que esta vez ella tiraría a matar, con más ahínco y odio que las otras dos.

La castaña logró hacerla retroceder un poco, haciendo que el semblante de Jyang se arrugara por el fastidio que le provocaba no poder tirarla tan rápido. Sakura evitó precipitarse, sabía que Jyang era poderosa y no quería ponerse en desventaja tan pronto, necesitaría de todas sus fuerzas. La china soltó una estocada baja que Sakura bloqueó fácilmente, pero enseguida recibió un puñetazo de la pelinegra que había soltado la espada y se disponía a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con la castaña. Sin esperar a que Sakura se repusiera del golpe en el rostro, la china le soltó una patada en el estómago que la sacó volando y sin perder el tiempo soltó un puñetazo en el suelo e hizo que una fila de fuego brotara de su golpe y se dirigiera a la castaña como si fuera un látigo; en el último momento la card captor logró quedar envuelta en una burbuja de agua que la protegió mientras salía vapor al chocar el fuego contra el agua.

-Una estúpida carta Clow- murmuró Jyang echando chispas. Sakura se vio de nuevo en el suelo mientras la burbuja tomaba la forma de una mujer echa de agua con mirada feroz, le gruñó a la morena y regresó a los ropajes de su ama en su forma de carta – Veamos si puedes seguirme el paso niñita- extendió sus manos una a cada lado y en ambas manos levantó los dedos del pulgar al anular mientras los dos restantes los mantenía doblados y comenzó a recitar un conjuro al tiempo que iba subiendo los brazos paralelamente. Del suelo empezaron a salir cuchillas que la castaña evitó dando piruetas hacia atrás; sin embargo parecías que las armas la seguían y no se terminaban.

-¡Vuelo!- gritó intentando esquivarlas por aire, pero para su horror las cuchillas crecían tras ella sin importar la altura.-

-¡No puedes huir!- gritó Jyang.

Sakura voló lo más arriba que podía ¿cómo era posible que esos pedazos de metal pudiera seguirla? Si tan sólo… ¿había dicho metal? Sakura voló cerca de ellas, para observarlas mejor y por poco y una le atraviesa un ala, pero sin duda era alguna clase de aleación metálica.

-¡Niebla!- gritó la castaña mientras se preparaba para la colisión- ¡Escudo!- en el acto quedó protegida de la magia de su propia carta que le impedía la visión para defenderse. Sintió varios golpes de la magia intentando entrar antes de que la corrosión comenzara a debilitar los ataques de su oponente- ¡Flecha! ¡Trueno!- dijo mientras dos bolitas de colores salían de su bolsillo y observaba como una niña y aparecía y lanzaba una flecha que se multiplicaba a la par que del cielo comenzaban a caer rayos para impactarse donde el arma callera. Sakura salió de Escudo aprovechando que la carta Niebla le daba un camuflaje perfecto. Se dejó caer en busca de la espada de Shaoran, rastreando el poder que emanaba de ella. Cuando la localizó corrió hacia donde estaba sin miedo, sabía que las flechas no le darían, y estaba a punto de alcanzarla con la mano estirada cuando alguien la agarró del brazo y la mandó a volar al otro lado del campo sin darle tiempo de frenar la colisión. Sakura sintió un dolor indescriptible en un costado mientras escuchaba como tronaba algo, seguramente una costilla y algunas lágrimas se le salieron mientras juntaba coraje para levantarse ¿cómo había sido tan tonta como para descuidar la presencia de Jyang? no podía darse el lujo de tener esos descuidos y lo estaba pagando caro.

De pronto el suelo comenzó a calentarse y la castaña tuvo que usar Flote para no quemarse, al parecer ninguna de las dos podían verse, pero para la morena eso no era impedimento, podía acabar con todo el pasto y vegetación si quería, y si en el proceso se llevaba a Sakura mejor. La castaña comprendió que Jyang estaba intentando matarla, y dado la naturaleza de fuego de su poder podría lograrlo fácilmente. Aún no se encontraba lista para quitar la niebla aunque al parecer ahora la afectaba más a ella que a su contrincante. Aguantándose las lágrimas logró sentarse en flote y puso sus manos sobre su torso, un quejido se escapó de sus labios al presionarse para intentar ubicar dónde estaba herida. Concentró su magia en sus manos y comenzó a usar el hechizo que Yeran le había enseñado para apaciguar el dolor, aún no podía sanar huesos rotos.

-¡Sal, sal de donde quiera que estés!- canturreo Jyang feliz de dominar el campo. La morena sabía que había lastimado a su contrincante, no era sólo una cara bonita, a la hora de pelear era brutal, no por nada tenía tres hermanos mayores a los que podía vencer a la vez, no había nada que ella no pudiera hacer y por eso merecía ser la líder del Círculo de magia. De pronto sintió una suave brisa y a su lado pasó una mujer que se llevó la niebla, al parecer la tonta al fin se había cansado de huir. Sin embargo, cuando todo estuvo despejado se sorprendió al ver que había seis Sakuras frente a ella, todas en posición de batalla.

-¿Clonación?- dijo al tiempo que las Sakuras se lanzaban a atacarla todas a la vez. La chica esquivaba hábilmente los ataques contratacando cuando podía. Los espectadores veían un espectáculo sin igual, parecía que Jyang estaba danzando en vez de peleando, sus movimientos eran ligeros y hermosos, hacía que las castañas chocaran entre sí; aunque no por ello se quedaban atrás en cuanto a habilidades, con cada movimiento estaban más cerca de darle, en un principio se habían mostrado lentas, pero iban aprendiendo del estilo de combate de la china y golpeaban sin miedo, hasta que dos de ellas lograron derribarla con una patada descendente, una vez en el suelo llegó otra a darle un puñetazo en el estómago que le sacó el aire mientras otra de ellas la tomaba de un tobillo y comenzaba a darle vueltas para lanzarla lejos mientras otra de ellas la esperaba y cuando la tuvo cerca brincó para darle un codazo y hacerla caer.

-¡Suficiente!-gritó furiosa evitando un golpe definitivo al girar sobre sí misma y levantándose con las manos para patear a dos Sakuras que ya casi le alcanzaban- Creí que no eras buena con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero al parecer me odias lo suficiente para ser así de agresiva. Se puso de pie con toda la calma que pudo al tipo que abría sus manos en V y las ponía bajo el mentón, un grito horrible sobresaltó a algunos espectadores antes de que la chica comenzara a girar sobre un solo pie y pronto empezara a escupir bolas de fuego que las castañas no pudieron esquivar, debido no sólo al ataque de fuego, sino a la energía que desprendían. Tres de ellas se evaporaron al ser alcanzadas, mientras que las otras tres cambiaron de forma haciendo un "plop" y dejando en su lugar a Espejo, Fuerza y Pelea, que al verse descubiertas volvieron a su forma de carta.

-¿Dónde está Sakura?- se preguntó en voz alta la amatista mientras hacía un zoom con la cámara intentando encontrarla en el campo.

-Ya se me hacía raro que Sakura estuviera peleando de esa forma tan brutal- dijo Mei Lin cruzada de brazos- pero de Pelea no me extraña, es una salvaje.

-Aparte de esas tres cartas usó a Gemelo y a Ilusión para que tomaran su forma y se duplicaran- contó Shaoran- y camufló la aparición de las mismas al usar a Viento, era casi imposible usar tantas cartas y mantener oculta su magia.

-Te equivocas joven pariente- le interrumpió Eriol-usó una carta más, la misma que aún le mantiene oculta. O más bien que no nos deja verla a simple vista.

-¡¿Dónde estás?!- gritó Jyang limpiándose la sangre que le había sacado la patada que la había tirado, dándole en la cara- ¿Acaso has huido maldita cobarde?- Un nuevo "plop" se escuchó y Sakura apareció sentada a la mitad del campo con la espada de Shaoran sobre sus piernas y una sonrisa al ver que había logrado su propósito, incluso su herida le dolía ya casi nada; había ganado tiempo. -¿Cómo…?

Como respuesta la castaña mostró entre dos de sus dedos una carta Sakura donde se veía a una niña con un sombrero de bufón y se leía The Little, El Pequeño.

-Parece ser que te subestimé- Jyang se apartó el pelo de la cara- nunca creí que sentiría el poder de Pelea y Fuerza en carne propia, pero cometiste un error imperdonable, Fuerza no debió haberme lanzado así, si me hubiera golpeado me habría roto los huesos, eso si no me mataba, y tu habrías ganado muy fácil ¿no crees que habría sido preferible? Sé que te lastimé, te será más complicado llevar mi ritmo o acaso ¿temes lastimarme?- le dijo de forma provocativa, intentando humillarla.

-Los ancianos quieren un show- dijo poniéndose de pie, con agrado notó que el dolor casi había remetido, aunque aún sentía una molestia que le recordaba que tenía algo roto dentro de ella y que terminando todo eso debía ir al hospital- si hubiera usado a Fuerza probablemente habrían alegado que no hubo bastante violencia o que no gané por mis propios métodos.- Jyang sonrió al escuchar eso, quizás eso si fuera a ser divertido después de todo. Llamó a su espada nuevamente y se abalanzó contra la castaña que atajó una estocada que iba directo a su cuello, debido a la brutalidad del impacto la castaña trastabillo pero logró mantener el equilibrio. La morena aprovecho para barrer de una patada sus pies pero la castaña brincó y usando la cabeza de su contrincante como apoyo dio una vuelta de media luna cayendo detrás de ella y pateando la mano que traía la espada, haciéndola perderla.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- le dijo indignada pero casi al instante notó que sólo la había distraído ya que unas raíces habían comenzado a crecer bajo sus pies apresando sus tobillos.- ¿acaso crees que algo así me detendrá?- la chica unió sus manos y su cuerpo comenzó a rodearse de fuego, quemando las raíces que habían empezado a enroscarse a su cuerpo. Sakura la miró impávida y levantó la mano al cielo ganando la atención de todos, de pronto aparecieron sendas nubes y comenzó a llover, haciendo que la magia de la pelinegra se apagara.

Jyang la miró furiosa y puso sus manos en el suelo, varias explosiones comenzaron a brotar del suelo hacia Sakura, quien logró esquivarlas hábilmente. Sin pensarlo dos veces la castaña se dirigió a la pelinegra corriendo y esquivando los ataques terrestres, al llegar hasta ella le lanzó una patada en la cara que su contrincante frenó sin inmutarse. Sin embargo, Sakura aprovechó la fuerza y de la china y su propio impulso para girar sobre sí misma, apoyarse en sus manos y patearla con la otra pierna, haciéndola caer. Una vez en el suelo, las raíces comenzaron a crecer nuevamente, pero esta vez más gruesas y veloces, como si la lluvia acelerara su aparición.

-Potencializa la fuerza de Bosque con la carta Lluvia- dijo Shaoran en un susurro asombrado.

-Esas cartas aparecieron juntas- le replicó Tomoyo con una sonrisa radiante- crearon un bosque en la biblioteca de su padre, nos ocasionaron problemas.

Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla Jyang había quedado enterrada debido a las raíces que habían crecido a su alrededor. Sakura la observaba impávida pensando a mil por hora, una fuerte explosión la hizo retroceder y cubrirse con escudo, el público hizo lo mismo y comenzó a toser debido al humo que había provocado, parecía que la joven se había inmolado pese a que la carta Lluvia disminuía en poder sus ataques de fuego.

-¡No me subestimes maldita niña!- gritó la china llena de ira, con la ropa un poco chamuscada y el cabello desordenado. Se mordió un dedo sangrándose para después juntar sus manos y llevarlas al suelo, donde apareció un escudo mágico que tenía el kanji de fuego en el centro, rodeado por los de sol, brillo y algunas runas. La castaña no tuvo tiempo de estudiar con más detenimiento la insignia, puesto que esa conocida sensación en el pecho la embargó, tuvo que dejarse caer sobre sus rodillas para intentar respirar y protegerse al mismo tiempo; Jyang estaba usando magia negra para invocar algo.

-Así que esa chica es capaz de usar magia negra como si nada- apreció Eriol mientras escuchaba algunas expresiones de asombro entre el público, las hermanas de Rong se abrazaban a él.

-En ocasiones normales cualquier persona del Círculo que llevara a cabo un encantamiento de ese tipo sería juzgada o como mínimo traería deshonra a su familia, pero durante una batalla así, puedes hacer cualquier cosa sin represalias, incluso matar- el ceño del castaño se había arrugado.

Todos observaron con asombro como del símbolo emergía un dragón y la carta Lluvia dejaba de funcionar, la insignia de Sakura apareció bajo ella, intentando protegerla de la magia negra. Sakura sudada y resoplaba intentando ponerse de pie, si bien el aura negra que emanaba de su oponente no se comparaba con la de Tse, no era cosa de juego.

Un dragón negro formado de humo negro rugió al terminar de salir, sus ojos eran rojos, como la sangre que había usado Jyang para crearlo. La china estaba agitada, había tenido que combinar un hechizo de invocación con un rito pagano, pero no importaba, si así terminaba de una vez por todas con esa tonta valía la pena. ¿Cómo es que esa niña cursi le representaba tantos problemas?

-Así que manejas la magia negra- dijo Sakura apoyándose en la espada del castaño para ponerse de pie- muy impresionante- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Cállate!- gritó al tiempo que el dragón rugía y se lanzaba hacia ella. Una fuerte explosión entre las dos energías cegó al público por unos instantes, no había sido suficiente usar a Escudo para evitar la colisión, un contra hechizo había aparecido de nuevo en sus manos protegiéndola de la magia de Jyang.

Cuando la luz se disipó pudieron ver cómo el terreno había desaparecido y ahora estaban ante una enorme zanja. Sakura estaba cubriendo su rostro con los brazos y la espada de Shaoran en forma de bola en una mano. El dragón permanecía allí, furioso al haber sido repelido. La castaña pensaba rápidamente, era cierto que Jyang no era tan poderosa como Tse, pero no por eso podía decir que era sencillo terminar con ese dragón. Pensó en usar el hechizo de los pajarillos, pero eso sólo funcionaría si estaba lo bastante distraída como para no hacer un contra hechizo, al parecer ese tipo de magia se le daba muy bien, y Sakura sólo tenía la teoría, nunca había tenido oportunidad de ponerlo en práctica. Recordó rápidamente las clases con la matriarca del clan Li en busca de algo que la ayudara, inmediatamente se saltó a las enseñanzas de Eriol, recordando de pronto que aún no había logrado metamorfosear alguna parte de su cuerpo, y a Shaoran le costaban las invocaciones.

La castaña soltó la espada de Shaoran y se concentró en llevar su poder a sus palmas, donde aún estaba la magia que había bloqueado del ataque del dragón. Brillaron un instante y las llevó a la tierra, donde volvió a aparecer su símbolo con un brillo rosado que empezó a subir formando una especie de cilindro a su alrededor.

-Vaya, vaya- mencionó Eriol eufórico ¿acaso su elegida iba a poner en práctica justamente ese hechizo?

-Nunca lo ha hecho, sólo me vio ensayarlo- le dijo un frenético Shaoran a Eriol- sólo va a cansarse inútilmente. Y necesita toda su magia…

-Querido pariente- le dijo Eriol con la mirada de Clow- creí que ya habías notado que Sakura es capaz de las más grandes proezas cuando se encuentra en peligro. Y ella sabe que esa chica no va a dudar en matarla si ella se lo permite, y aunque en un principio la estaba provocando deliberadamente justamente para descontrolarla y cansarla, ahora se ha dado cuenta que piensa llevar esto hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Del símbolo de la castaña comenzó a brotar primero una garra de la mitad del cuerpo de Sakura, y luego con muchos trabajos otra, buscando de donde asirse para sacar el resto del cuerpo. Los espectadores no podían apartar la mirada de lo que sea que fuera a salir; incluso los ancianos sabían que los hechizos de invocación eran muy difíciles hasta para un mago experimentado. Poco a poco comenzó a emerger el resto del cuerpo, algo peludo, redondo y café salió gruñendo antes de ponerse completamente de pie; un oso de felpa había salido y pese a que su cara parecía amistosa –extrañamente parecida a la de Kero- su gruñido había sido muy real. Una gotita apareció en la nuca de los amigos de Sakura ¿en serio había invocado un oso de felpa?

-Al parecer Sakura nunca dejará de ser Sakura- comenzó Mei Lin mientras Tomoyo dejaba escapar un risita.

-Ese oso guarda cierto parecido contigo Kerberus- le dijo Spinel con afán de molestarlo.

-Claro que no, yo soy más guapo- arremetió el guardián del sol.

-¿Con eso planeas derrotarme?- rio Jyang al ver algo tan ridículo frente a ella- ¿Acaso tienes diez años?- en el acto su dragón arremetió de nueva cuenta contra ella pero con movimientos rápidos el oso se interpuso e hizo que el dragón rebotara, este giró sobre sí mismo y lanzó una bola de fuego negro, haciendo que Jyang se arrodillara debido al cansancio de mantener un pacto con sangre con una criatura así. El oso comenzó a absorber el fuego y una vez que sus cachetes estuvieran inflados soltó el aire y comenzó a escupir piedritas que brillaban, al tocar al dragón este empezó a retorcerse como si se quemara.

-Purificó la magia negra a través del oso- Wu Feng veía todo con ojo crítico mientras las hermanas de Rong estaban maravilladas ante las creaciones de Sakura.

-La señorita Sakura es muy cool- Rong se subió los lentes con un dedo y le sonrió a Tomoyo, pero enseguida recordó su atrevimiento de la noche anterior y apartó la mirada echando humo por las orejas.

-Jyang no podrá mantener mucho más a su criatura- Eriol tenía la mirada de Clow- su cuerpo no está acostumbrado a darle tal cantidad de magia y energía vital a ese ser, si usó ese hechizo seguramente creyó que terminaría de forma rápida con Sakura, pero se confió bastante de las capacidades de mi elegida. El oso que ella invoco no le resta magia o energía a su ama.

El oso comenzó a moverse a lo largo del área de combate, con movimientos torpes en un principio pero más agiles a medida de ganaba velocidad. De pronto se vio corriendo hacia el dragón al que tomó de la cola y luego sometió en el suelo con la otra pata en el cuello, impidiendo así que se girara a intentar morderlo. Sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo le arrancó la cabeza de una mordida, haciendo que el resto del cuerpo desapareciera. El oso terminó escupiendo una onda de humo directo hacia la pelinegra que no salía de su asombro, y que sólo logró protegerse el rostro de la ola expansiva. Sakura no esperó más tiempo, y aprovechando la ocasión corrió hacia su oso, que puso las patas a modo de escalón para que su ama se subiera y agarrara impulso antes de saltar, una vez en el aire, todos le vieron arrojar algo y después jalar. Jyang había sido aprisionada por los hilos de Sakura.

Jyang al darse cuenta de esto, ya que su cuerpo había quedado suspendido del aire, donde permanecía con las muñecas juntas y anudadas y los pies apenas rozando el suelo utilizó uno de sus últimos recursos, la herida seguía abierta, y aun brotaba sangre de ella, concentró todo su poder en ella y comenzó a moverla para que se entretejiera con la magia de Sakura, al instante estos se prendieron como una mecha haciendo que Sakura gritara al sentir el escozor. El oso corrió entonces gruñendo y cortó de un zarpazo los hilos antes de que llegaran la magia a su ama, pero quedando amarrado con algunos debido a la premura del ataque, todos vieron con espanto como el oso empezó a arder y a gemir antes de desaparecer, Sakura seguía en el suelo sintiendo todo eso, como su cuerpo se quemaba aunque en realidad fuera una de sus creaciones, su magia estaba conectada con ella misma, con su alma, y cualquier cosa que le ocurriera a su red de magia le repercutía a ella. La morena aprovechó el verse libre y corrió hacia la castaña al tiempo que sacaba su espada, se abalanzó sobre su oponente y se la puso en la garganta intentando cortar, Sakura logró reaccionar a tiempo y usó su magia para echarse hacia atrás; sin embargo, el arma logró cortar una de sus mejillas y parte de la piel de su cuello, sin ser del todo profundas. Una vez más, dominada por la ira, la china se levantó y esta vez lanzó la espada como si fuera una jabalina de la que empezaron a brotar más armas rodeadas de fuego. Sakura logró posicionar sus manos en el suelo, del cual brotó una cobra negra más alta que ella, en el acto las armas cayeron al suelo, como si hubieran perdido el impulso.

-¡¿Cómo rayos logras sacar tantos trucos de la manga?!-gritó la chica con exasperación y corriendo de nuevo hacia su arma para intentar otro ataque. Sin embargo de pronto se vio impedida de hacerlo y arrojada de forma violenta al suelo- pero que…

-Sombra- dijo Sakura intentando limpiarse la sangre que ya le escurría por el rostro y parte de la ropa. La serpiente tomó entonces su verdadera forma, la carta Sombra; Sakura había usado la forma de una serpiente como distractor para llegar a Jyang por sorpresa- ¿Ya piensas rendirte?- la castaña caminó hacia ella y en el camino recogió la espada del castaño- no vas a poder moverte a menos que retire mi hechizo, no importa que tan fuerte seas, sólo te lastimarás como Wati. Jyang la miró fijamente sin decir nada, luego jaló aire como en un puchero e infló los cachetes, un gesto que a Sakura se le hizo cómico ¿una chica tan loca tenía esas actitudes? Pero entonces se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal, la chica escupió una bola de fuego enorme que se posó sobre sus cabezas como un pequeño sol artificial, esta brilló directamente sobre ellas haciendo que Sombra perdiera poder y le diera el tiempo suficiente a Jyang para incorporarse de un solo salto, tomar la espada de Shaoran de la mano de Sakura y lanzarla a los ancianos, y en el acto pasarle el brazo hacia atrás hasta escucharlo romperse, sonrió ante el grito de Sakura, una mezcla entre dolor y sorpresa. Al instante Jyang corrió hacia su espada para volver a dar el último golpe a una chica que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, luchando con los temblores que tenía su cuerpo que estaba entrando en estado de shock debido al intenso dolor.

Sakura intentó calmarse pese al dolor que sentía, si no lo hacía moriría en cuestión de minutos, no se creía capaz de levantarse, las lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos y sentía, más que ver ya que su campo de visión se había vuelto borroso, cómo sus guardianes estaban a punto de intervenir y sólo Eriol los mantenía aun fuera del área.

-¡Libérate!- logró susurrar llevándose una mano al cuello y apareció su báculo- que sujetó con la mano sana al tiempo que se giraba para bloquear la estocada con la que Jyang pensaba terminarla. Un haz de luz hizo que la pelinegra saliera despedida hacia atrás- Tiempo- logró susurrar la castaña intentando por todos los medios no desmayarse ya que el dolor era sobrecogedor. Al ver que todo había quedado paralizado, menos dos chicos que miraban todo desde afuera, sin decir nada: Eriol y Shaoran. La castaña se puso de pie con ayuda del báculo y rebuscó entre las pociones que Tomoyo le había dado, sacó un brebaje color lodo y lo bebió obligándose a no vomitarlo. El dolor remitió un poco dándole tiempo de intentar curarse con la mano sana. Podía acomodarlo el tiempo suficiente para terminar el combate, era momento de terminar con eso o perdería; su cuerpo no iba a soportar tantas heridas. Su brazo comenzó a emanar un aura azul y poco a poco logró cerrar un poco los dedos; sin embargo, a la hora de levantarlo, sólo logró moverlo a la altura de su pecho, no sin ciertos trabajos- Funcionará con eso -se dijo mientras las cosas comenzaban a moverse poco a poco, tampoco estaba en condiciones de dejar que Tiempo actuara demasiado, había usado demasiada magia.

El tiempo volvió a ponerse en marcha y Jyang se había puesto de nuevo de pie, se abalanzó contra Sakura que ya la esperaba usando su báculo para protegerse, por más que la castaña intentara romperlo o hacerle soltarlo este no cedía. Sakura comenzó a girarlo como en las prácticas de las porristas y lo lanzó hacia la pelinegra como si fuera un bomerang, ella saltó esquivándolo por poco y este siguió su curso talando algunos árboles a su paso. Al verla desarmada la china se avalanzó de nuevo pero en seguida tuvo que cambiar su trayectoria al sentir cómo el báculo regresaba al brazo bueno de su dueña. Esta siguió girándolo con más velocidad pasándolo detrás de su espalda y cambiándoselo de mano. La pelinegra pronto se vio perdida en el movimiento giratorio del báculo, incluyendo al público.

-He visto antes ese truco- dijo Shaoran recordando de pronto las practicas de porristas que había visto en Tomoeda- hay un momento en que cambian con la de a lado pero es tan veloz que parece haber más bastones de los que hay; pero no hay con quien intercambiarlo ¿qué planea?

-No lo sé Li- le susurró Eriol- pero debe ser bueno si es que quiere ganar.

De pronto lanzó el báculo al aire y de él comenzaron a salir más que se abalanzaron girando sobre su oponente, esta intento esquivarlos ganándose varios golpes y cortadas en el intento. Sakura aprovechó la ocasión y alargando su báculo sin dejar de girarlo corrió hacia Jyang quien apenas y logró frenar el golpe de la castaña con su espada; sin embargo esta se quebró al recibir el impacto y el golpe le dio casi de lleno en el estómago haciéndola caer sin aire.

Jyang se encontraba en el suelo mirando fijamente la empuñadura de su espada que aún conservaba en la mano, la reliquia familiar había sido profanada por una porrista, cualquier signo de razón se borró de su mente, quería venganza y la quería ahora. Con un grito desgarrador lanzó sus brazos hacia delante y brotaron cadenas de fuego, una le arrebató el báculo de las manos a la japonesa y el otro la apresó del cuello haciéndola caer. La china se encargó de arrastrarla por el suelo un tramo antes de comenzar a asfixiarla. Su rostro se había desencajado debido a la rabia que sentía en aquel momento, más cadenas brotaron de su cuerpo apresándola de las piernas y brazos por si acaso intentaba algo.

-Adiós Sakura Kinomoto- dijo Jyang dispuesta a dar el último tirón a una Sakura que se había puesto azul al no poder respirar. Shaoran había dado el primer paso hacia el campo cuando Eriol lo detuvo. La insignia de Sakura comenzó a brillar bajo ella y después su cuerpo, que empezó a difuminarse para dar paso a cientos de pajarillos hechos de magia que se libraron del ataque de Jyang al esparcirse y volar en dirección contraria. La carta Rayo se activó dejándose caer sobre la china que salió despedida inconsciente hacia atrás, al tiempo las mariposas se reunían del otro lado formando el cuerpo de una inconsciente castaña, que había logrado metamorfosearse en magia pura.

-Las dos están inconscientes- Tomoyo se veía preocupada, el dolor de su herida comenzaba a molestarle demasiado y pedía a gritos que el combate terminara, no sólo por lo que sentía sino porque ya no aguantaba ver a su amiga sufrir así- ¿eso qué significa?

-La primera que despierte y acabe con la otra- le susurró Wu Feng que estaba sentado detrás de ella- esto solo termina cuando una muera o se rinda, no vale quedar inconsciente.

Los segundos pasaron y se volvieron minutos, ninguna de las dos parecía moverse y Tomoyo había tenido que sentarse en el suelo, de pronto sentía una opresión en su pecho que le hizo pensar que le estaba dando un ataque de asma. Sentía algo moverse en su interior pero no sabía que era.

Diez minutos habían pasado cuando la pelinegra comenzó a recobrar la conciencia, se sentó lentamente sobándose la cabeza y poniendo sus recuerdos en su lugar, le ardía el cuerpo terriblemente y tenía quemaduras en brazos y mejillas producto de la electricidad que la había impactado. Miró entonces en dirección a su oponente y la vio en el suelo, vulnerable. Se puso de pie sintiendo que le ardía cada musculo de su cuerpo e hizo aparecer una bola de fuego en una mano, era pequeña en comparación con la demostración de magia que había dado, pero bastaría, sólo necesitaba aplastarle un poco la cabeza, enseguida una sonrisa malvada se formó en su rostro. Sin embargo, cuando estaba por llegar, una niña apreció ante sus ojos abrazando un corazón con alas que parecía moverse.

-Deben huir… él está cerca- dijo la niña asustada y negando con la cabeza. Jyang no le hizo caso y lanzó la bola de fuego que salió despedida cuando una mujer apareció frente a ella brillando y pidiendo silencio al llevarse sus dedos a la boca.

-¿Cómo sigue su magia activa si está inconsciente?- preguntó Shaoran al borde de la histeria, los nervios lo estaban matando.

-Li, ella no está inconsciente -dijo Eriol con la voz temblorosa- está dormida, o más bien… está teniendo una visión.

Como para confirmarlo la castaña despertó en el acto jalando aire a bocanadas y presa de un terror que no la había embargado en mucho tiempo.

-¡Tse ya viene!- dijo girándose hacia los ancianos- debemos actuar ya.

-¡Sólo buscas escapar!- le dijo Jyang formando otra bola de fuego con la magia que le quedaba.

-¡No!- gritó Tomoyo ante las miradas de todos- él ya viene- dijo señalando un punto de la barrera que todos se giraron a ver sin observar nada a simple vista- ¡Él viene!-gritó antes de desmayarse.


	23. Chapter 23

¡Sigo viva! Miles de cosas han pasado, no puedo dejar de escribir y tengo muchas cosas escritas en papel, unas de card captor Sakura y otras no, tenía el esqueleto de este capítulo pero no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para editarlo, alguien, que obviamente no soy yo, puso en los reviews que yo había abandonado la historia y eso nunca sucederá, y si algo así llegara a ocurrir lo publicaría en alguno de los capítulos para que todos lo vieran, así que tranquilos, no abandonaré.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

-¡No voy a permitir que intervengas…!- comenzó Xen deseoso de tener un motivo para amonestar a la castaña cuando Eriol hizo aparecer su báculo. Casi al mismo tiempo el sol dio paso a una oscuridad abrasadora y unas largas uñas aparecieron en el cuello de Jyang dando paso a una mujer con el rostro impávido. La barrera comenzó entonces a caer mientras del suelo salían cadáveres y del cielo caían cuchillas. Entonces se hizo el caos, la sombra de un hombre apareció a la mitad del área de combate y todos, sin excepción sintieron un profundo e inexplicable miedo.

-Me complace verlos en pleno, estúpido Círculo de magia- dijo una voz ronca, al instante la sombra se solidifico para formar a un hombre rubio de túnica verde y sonrisa malévola. Tse estaba listo para matar a quienes se interpusieran en sus asuntos.

Los gritos no tardaron en aparecer, los miembros más jóvenes del círculo no sabían por qué sentían tanto terror, pero se abrazaban a las piernas de sus padres que aunque se sentían igual estaban en posición de ataque, esperando cualquier muestra ofensiva por parte del ser.

Sakura seguía sentada viendo al ser a escasos metros de ella, aunque sus ojos no la miraban directamente a ella sino a todos los presentes, sabía que no dudaría en atacarla. Giró su vista a Sying, que seguía con las uñas en la garganta de Jyang que no se atrevía moverse, hasta ella sabía que estaba en un caso de extremo peligro. La creación de Tse miraba a un lado y a otro sin emoción, a simple vista no parecía reconocer nada, como sí lo había hecho Rho, pero entonces algo le llamó la atención, vio el lastimoso estado de Sakura y los restos de la espada de Jyang, en los cuales posó su vista más tiempo del necesario, una fina arruga se formó en su rostro al tiempo que las comisuras de los labios temblaban, quizás estaba recordando algo.

-¿El combate de las prometidas?- le dijo en un susurro a su rehén.

-Si.- le dijo la chica desafiante.

-¿Quién ganó?

-Aun nadie idiota- contestó Jyang sin mucha convicción.

-Así que eres la favorita, puedo notarlo en tus palabras- le dijo con amargura- esa misma arrogancia ha sido heredada por años ¿no? Sin importar cuanto haya dormido, el Círculo no ha cambiado.

Tse había empezado a acercarse hacia los ancianos, que se habían agrupado y ahora caminaban hacia él, en un grupo compacto, habían sacado algunas armas, otros simplemente aparentaban serenidad dejando que su energía de batalla hablara por ellos. Detrás, algunos líderes de clan comenzaban a pelear con los cuerpos que habían invadido el campo y que se movían no con la torpeza de los zombis de las películas, si no como si estuvieran vivos, controlados por una mente, la de Tse.

El ruido de las espadas cortando y chocando entre ellas comenzó a sonar, la batalla se había desatado no sólo entre los sirvientes de Tse, aunque Sying seguía inmóvil, apresando a Jyang mientras Sakura la observaba sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Tse bloqueaba los ataques de los ancianos sin piedad, pero ellos tampoco parecían rendirse, era su momento de proteger a los clanes.

Eriol miraba todo con Tomoyo en brazos, algunos miembros del Clan Li estaban peleando contra los cadáveres vivientes, creándoles una especie de barrera para darles tiempo, mientras otros estaban esperando que la reencarnación de Clow les dijera cómo proceder.

-¿Ella está bien?- le dijo Mei Lin arrodillada junto a él.

-No lo creo- contestó el peliazul sin apartar la mirada del rubio que atacaba sin piedad a los ancianos.

-¿Y ahora cómo procedemos?- preguntó Feng acercándose después de partir en dos a varios cadáveres.

-Mis hermanas no poseen magia- Rong las tenía abrazadas a una con cada mano, pueden pelear, me he encargado de entrenarlas, pero al igual que la señorita Mei Lin… contra estos seres no durarán.

-Deja de subestimarme si no quieres conocer el sabor de mi puño- le dijo Mei Lin ofendida.

Un grupo de cadáveres se habían acercado, pero fueron acribillados por cuchillas que Wati había sacado de entre su cabello.

-Wati, Feng, Rong y Mei Lin, lleven a Tomoyo a la casa, junto a todos los que no posean magia, las cosas no van a ponerse bien.

-Pero yo quiero pelear- insistió Mei Lin.

-No sabes lo que dices, esto está fuera de tus posibilidades- le riñó su primo.

-Claro que no…

-Temo que el combate los alcanzará allá, sólo estamos aplazándolo- les dijo Eriol poniendo a la amatista en los brazos de Feng.

-De acuerdo- dijo Wati- nosotros la protegeremos todo lo que podamos.- El grupo se alejó mientras Eriol se ponía de pie y se acercaba a Shaoran, quien hacía que el Dios del Trueno acabara con varios cadáveres, que se dirigían al grupo que huía, en el acto.

-Tenemos que sacar a Sakura de allí- empezó el castaño- pero esa mujer no nos dejará acercarnos.

-Lo sé, Sakura no está en condiciones de seguir peleando, me sorprende que aún siga consiente. Kero y Yue, sé que ansían ir por su ama a toda costa, pero si lo hacen de manera frontal Tse los atacará, y ella tendrá que intervenir, eso sería peligroso en su estado actual- dijo el inglés haciendo aparecer su báculo.

-¿Y qué propones?- preguntó impaciente Kerberus que había tomado su verdadera forma.

-Peleemos todos en círculo, no intentemos atacar directamente, por ahora dejemos que los ancianos se encarguen de él mientras nosotros nos ocupamos de los cadáveres vivientes, si seguimos la espiral, en algún momento tendremos la oportunidad de acercarnos al centro- los cuatro guardianes y Shaoran lo miraron y asintieron antes de separarse hacia distintas direcciones a iniciar el combate.

Por su parte Sakura seguía sentada sin apartar la mirada de la mujer que la miraba impávida, aun con las uñas en la garganta de la pelinegra, que parecía tranquila pero no había intentado hacer ningún movimiento; la castaña se preguntaba si era por cautela y quería reunir datos antes de intentar cualquier cosa, o simplemente se sentía igual de cansada que ella misma.

La mujer no miraba a nada en particular, a veces posaba mucho tiempo sus ojos sobre las esmeraldas de la card captor, pero después veía al horizonte, como si no le importara; sin embargo, esa arruga que se había formado al ver que habían interrumpido el combate seguía allí.

-¿Recuerdas algo Sying?- pregunto Sakura aferrándose a la conciencia.

-¿Recordar?- le contestó sin mostrar mucha emoción en la pregunta, se sentía extraña.

-Sí, cosas de cuando estabas viva.- la mujer la miró impávida mientras procesaba la pregunta.

-Antes de que mi amo me trajera aquí yo era otra- dijo más para sí que para las chicas- pero en realidad, yo estoy viva. Mi corazón late cuando el amo Tse me encomienda una misión, tengo sentimientos de ira cada vez que nuestros planes no salen como deberían. Creo que es algo así como esas criaturas aladas y los felinos que te siguen a ti y a Clow- le dijo la mujer mirando a Sakura, como si esperara que la niña le revelara algo más de su naturaleza.

-¿Tú eras la prometida de Clow, no es cierto?-preguntó Jyang- la chica del clan bastardo que se unió más por lástima que por niveles de magia, he escuchado leyendas sobre ti y tu padre que usaban magia negra- los ojos de la mujer miraron a la pelinegra recordando de pronto su existencia y aferro más su agarre, la china no pudo evitar el grito que salió de su garganta ante el dolor.

Sying- intervino la castaña- tu ganaste este combate hace mucho tiempo ¿no es cierto? Y luego los ancianos te traicionaron, ellos…

-No me compadezcas- le dijo la mujer con ira reprimida- no soy una débil chica a la que le duele una vida que no vivió. Si mato a esta mujer, tu ganarás ¿no?- dijo haciéndole daño a la china que comenzó a sangrar y a forcejear, sin éxito, para soltarse.- No creo que a mi amo le importe si esta mujer vive o muere, en realidad es insignificante para él.

-No voy a ganar así- aseveró Sakura intentando ponerse de pie- tu tampoco me subestimes ni me compadezcas, si matas a Jyang no habrá honor en este combate, y si me convierto en la esposa de Shaoran quiero que sea por mis habilidades.

-Me gusta tu mirada- le dijo la mujer sintiéndose un poco más cómoda en esa situación, ella era una mujer que actuaba y no sólo observaba, como en esta ocasión le habían ordenado- habrías sido una buena rival, pero mi amo me ha prohibido matarte, dice que tienes algo que él quiere. Sin embargo, estoy segura que no le molestara si yo lo consigo por él, de todas formas, al final lo dejaré torturarte- en el momento en que la mano de Sying se cerraba sobre el cuello de la pelinegra, una mujer apareció frente a ella e hizo la señal de silencio, haciendo que Jyang desapareciera de las garras de la mujer.

Sying miró la escena sorprendida antes de abalanzarse sobre Sakura, quien se esperaba lo peor; sin embargo, alguien frenó el certero golpe que la mujer le dirigió, una espalda ancha y varonil que ella conocía muy bien.

-Parece ser que siempre llego a tiempo- dijo el castaño que sudaba y sangraba por un feo corte en su mejilla que había obtenido al recuperar su espada del cuerpo inerte de uno de los ancianos.

-Shaoran…- le dijo la castaña cayendo de rodillas mientras sentía como todo le daba vueltas, esa última carta se había llevado su último aliento mágico y físico.- No puedo… no…- cerró los ojos y cayo del todo en el suelo, donde el cuerpo de Kero se precipitó para cubrirle las espaldas al chino.

-No permitas que nada le pase mientras me encargo de esta mujer, muñeco.

-Como si tuvieras que decírmelo chiquillo- refunfuño la bestia- y no permitas que te mate, que eso lo haré yo.

-¿Pelearas conmigo descendiente de Clow?- la mujer extendió sus manos mientras una sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro, pero lejos de hacerla ver hermosa, le desfiguraba el rostro- tú y ese estúpido de Clow son creación mía y de mi padre, de mi amo y la magia negra ¿o cómo crees que sabes todo eso? Que llegaste tan arriba…

-Por mis propios métodos- le dijo el castaño con el ceño fruncido- y temo que ustedes fueron un cable suelto que dejó mi abuelo Gan, del que ahora debo encargarme.- la mujer pasó su lengua por sus labios antes e arremeter contra el chico, que se abalanzó contra ella y comprobó que esas uñas estaban hechas de algo tan duro como su espada.

La mujer era veloz y certera, esquivaba los rayos, el fuego, el agua y los ataques frontales sin siquiera sudar. Shaoran estaba poniéndose nervioso, Kero había dicho que protegería a Sakura ¿pero hasta cuándo? Los cadáveres seguían apareciendo y los ancianos… bueno había demasiadas perdidas mientras que Tse… esperen ¿Dónde se había metido Tse? Entonces al intentar buscar a Eriol con la mirada para interrogarlo tampoco lo encontró, pero Ruby Moon que había eliminado a un gran número de enemigos junto con Yue le hizo una seña con la cabeza, la casa. Entonces el chino miró a sus hermanas que peleaban como nunca las había visto, al igual que su madre y el señor Wei, pero ni rastros de Tse o Eriol, el único enemigo realmente poderoso allí presente era Sying y no estaba peleando a la ofensiva, sólo ganaba tiempo. Sakura no era amenaza y él mismo se sabía incapaz de hacerle frente a Tse si se hubiera dispuesto a atacarlos en serio, entonces ¿por qué los estaba deteniendo allí mientras él iba hacia la casa?, allí no había nada de valor para… estaba Tomoyo ¿sería ese su plan?

Un intenso ardor en un costado le hizo volver a la realidad al notar que había bajado la guardia con esa mujer, que si bien no estaba atacándolo para matar, no parecía que le importara lastimarlo, de gravedad si era posible. Desechó los pensamientos y le deseo suerte a su amigo, ahora mismo debía mantener ocupada a esa criatura, con Sakura fuera de combate y los ancianos mermados era de los pocos que podían hacerle frente, además como líder no podía simplemente abandonar la batalla, no ahora.

* * *

Eriol corría con todas sus fuerzas con Spinel corriendo tras él, si abría las alas se arriesgaba a ser descubierto, si es que aún no lo era. Se había dejado engañar con todo el espectáculo montado, claro que no iban por Sakura, ni siquiera por la familia Li o el Circulo de magia ¿Qué valor tenían para Tse? Lo único que el ansiaba era a los guardianes, mejor dicho, el secreto para crearlos. Era lo bastante astuto para saber que no serviría de nada robar las cartas, no, él quería crear su propio ejército y para eso necesitaba la formula. También sabía, y esto lo había descubierto Eriol muy tarde, que ni él, ni Sakura dirían jamás una palabra, ni siquiera bajo tortura, pero ¿y si a quien torturaban era a un ser querido? Lamentablemente la nueva versión de Clow era un romántico empedernido que a pesar de gozar hacer bromas a las personas y rabiar a sus enemigos daría todo por sus amigos, y Sakura… bueno ella haría cualquier cosa hasta para salvar a un desconocido ¿no lo habían probado al intentar matar a su Jyang? Su discípula había intervenido usando la última gota de energía que albergaba su cuerpo. Pero Tse iría más lejos, no usaría a un enemigo, ni siquiera a algún miembro del clan, quizás sabía que Eriol los dejaría morir sin miramientos, oh no, ese ser iría a lo grande, siempre había dado señales de ello. En un principio seguramente sólo había maldecido a Tomoyo por diversión o quizás venganza, pero ahora estaba convencido de lo importante que era la amatista para ellos, el mismo Eriol se lo había mostrado al protegerla en tantas ocasiones sobre su elegida ¿y cómo no hacerlo si la chica no poseía poderes mágicos? Pero Tse lo sabía, de alguna forma había vuelto a envolverlo en su juego, como a Clow. ¿No había enganchado a Sying para que el mago la siguiera y se jugara todo por ella? ¿No atormentaba ahora a Tomoyo con esa maldición? Podría simplemente haberlos amenazado, haber pedido el secreto a cambio de quitar ese peso sobre el alma de la amatista, una trampa en la que seguro habría caído, pero no, ese ser no se iba por cosas tan simples.

-Soy un estúpido- dijo al tiempo que llegaba a la entrada de la mansión y entraba en ella con la pantera pisándole los talones- si no me hubieras abierto los ojos… espero que no sea tarde- le dijo a Spinel que miraba a todos lados esperando algún ataque sorpresa.

-No es momento para culparse Eriol, preocupémonos por una cosa a la vez.- le respondió la pantera.

-Tú ve al ala este, yo a la oeste.

-Seguro es su plan que nos separemos…

-Pues caeremos en su trampa, no puedo recorrer la mansión entera solo, y ahora mismo solo me preocupa ella, Spinel, no voy a perdonarme si algo le pasa, si veo la mirada que Clow vio en Sying en el rostro de Tomoyo- le dijo el chico perdiendo el aliento de solo pensarlo. Spinel miró a su amo comprendiendo su sentir, asintió y corrió en la dirección a la que le había mandado el peliazul; el susodicho creció su báculo y se internó en la oscuridad intentando sentir a alguno de los chicos que estaban con la amatista, rezando a Kamisama porque no hubieran resultado heridos o peor gracias a su error de cálculos.

No había avanzado mucho cuando un llanto le hizo reaccionar, al entrar al despacho de Yerán se encontró con Chyou sentada en cuclillas bajo el escritorio, con sus gafas rotas a los pies, el cabello desordenado y algunas manchas de sangre en la ropa.

-¿Estas bien?- le dijo Eriol acercándose y soltando un suspiro, al menos no parecía herida de gravedad, quizás esa sangre ni era suya… ya se preocuparía en su momento si eso resultaba cierto.- Ok, pregunta tonta- le dijo acercándose a ella- ¿dónde están los demás?

-Era mamá- le dijo la niña sin dejar de tallarse los ojos con una mano y chupándose el dedo de la otra en un gesto que preocupó al peliazul ¿no había leído en algún lado que esa regresión a la etapa infantil era un signo inequívoco de algún tipo de trauma en los niños? Esperaba que solo fuera un mal hábito que aún no desaparecía, aunque no estaba ni un poco seguro de ello.

-¿Tu mamá? ¿Qué pasó con ella?

-La reconocí aunque yo era muy pequeña cuando ella murió, se parece a Ah-Kum- negó con la cabeza- no, Ah-Kum ha hecho hasta lo imposible por parecerse a ella.- Eriol frunció el ceño al reconocer lo que ocurría, ese maldito Tse no había invocado sólo seres mágicos, sino que había profanado tumbas para sus malditos experimentos, como antes.

-Ese ser ya no era tu madre- el chico se acercó- era una trampa de Tse, sólo quería…

-Corrí hacia ella, mis hermanos estaban paralizados pero yo sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer, lo había soñado por años pero… ella chilló como si fuera un animal, no me reconoció por más que grité su nombre, sus ojos estaban vacíos y cuando intenté abrazarla se abalanzó hacia mí- empezó a temblar- Ah-Kum se interpuso para que no me pasara nada y entonces Rong la atravesó con la espada mientras lloraba ¡Mato a mi mamá! es un hermano malo… él…

-¡Hey!- no había alzado la voz pero le hablo de forma firme- tu hermano salvó sus vidas, no debes juzgarlo porque estoy seguro que fue horrible para él, esa mujer no era tu madre, ella ya es parte de otro mundo y ningún hechizo es capaz de traerla de vuelta, puede parecerse, escuchase como ella, incluso quizás tener algunos recuerdos, pero lo que se va ya no regresa de forma física ¿entendiste?- le dijo mientras recordaba claramente cómo Clow había sido engañado.

-Pero tu moriste, y ahora estás aquí- le dijo la niña- mi padre me lo contó.

-Yo no morí, una parte de Clow reencarnó, pero no soy él. Poseo algunos de sus recuerdos, pero no sus sentimientos, es como si lo hubiera visto en una película o leído un libro, recuerdo esas cosas, sé lo que ocurrió, pero yo no estaba allí. Es un poco complicado de explicar, pero si aun te interesa, podemos hablar de esto más tarde, con una buena taza de chocolate caliente ¿qué dices?- se había acercado a la niña y con sumo cuidado le había pasado un brazo alrededor, notando con alivio que físicamente estaba bien, la sangre no era suya, mentalmente, quien sabe.

-¿Y galletas?- le dijo la niña recostándose en él.

-Oh claro que sí, yo mismo las prepararé.- la niña asintió un poco más calmada.

-¿Sabes dónde están? Los demás quiero decir.

-Yo me eché a correr en la confusión, pero creo que iban hacia la biblioteca- el peliazul asintió- ¡no me dejes sola!- le dijo aferrándose a él.

-No lo haré, dime cuál es tu animal favorito.

-Me gustan las vacas- aseveró ella mientras Eriol invocaba una vaca de su círculo de magia que parecía salida de un cuento infantil ya que poseía alas y unos ojos en forma de espiral.

-Ella se quedará contigo hasta que vuelva ¿prometes no salir de aquí?- la pequeña asintió recostándose en el suelo en posición fetal mientras la vaca se acostaba junto ella, el peliazul miró con preocupación a la niña ¿no se estaría retrayendo en sí misma por el trauma? Lamentablemente no era psicólogo y no tenía tiempo de hacer algo más por ella, bueno aunque lo tuviera no tenía idea de que más hacer. Salió decididamente y puso un encantamiento en la puerta, quizás no sirviera de mucho pero al menos esperaba que Tse no reparara en la prescencia de esa pobre niña.

Caminó unos minutos más y entonces vio unos restos en el pasillo, gracias a la niña ahora sabía que eran y siguió de largo, ya mas tarde alguien se encargaría de eso. Siguió caminando intentando controlarse, sentía que si corría el poco autocontrol que le quedaba se iría ¿ya tenría a Tomoyo? ¿La mataría antes de lo planeado? Entonces se encontró en el recibidor y vio una escena que le perseguiría por muchas noches a lo largo de los años, Ah-Kum estaba amarrada de pies y manos y colgada de cabeza, el chico corrió a bajarla, estaba viva. Algo se movió cerca de él, giró dispuesto a enfrentar lo que fuera pero entonces descubrió que sólo era MeI Lin que intentaba llamar su atención, herida pero viva; la niña, pese a estar incosciente también parecía estar bien.

-¿Fue Tse?-Mei Lin asintió.

-Todo fue demasiado rápido, aparecieron criaturas a nuestro alrededor y empezamos a pelear, pero después todo se volvió negro y apareció una especia de bruma moviéndose, me lanzó lejos y perdí el conocimiento, cuando desperté vi a esta niña, creo que esta viva pero recibió un duro golpe, y luego vi la escena completa- señaló a la chica- Pero Wati no está por ningún lado.

-¿Wati?

-Si, nos separamos. Rong y Wu se llevaron a Tomoyo y nosotras tomamos otro camino, creo que Tse se la llevó.

-¿A Wati? Pero no tiene sentido- le dijo Eriol preocupado- bueno y hacia donde iban los chicos.

-Al piso de arriba- aseveró Li.

-Quédate con ella, Spinel no tardará en dar la vuelta si es que no encuentra nada- el peliazul se puso de pie y prosiguió su camino hasta llegar al vestíbulo, sentía la desesperación crecer en su interior y esta no hizo más que acrecentarse al ver un camino de sangre. A media escalera, un chico yacía apenas consciente aferrado a su espada, tenía el rostro cubierto de hematomas y un ojo cerrado debido a la hichazon.

-Feng ¿qué ocurrió?- gritó el chico al reconocerlo.

-No pierdas tiempo conmigo- le gritó- ese ser se la llevó- ni Rong ni yo fuimos capaces de detenerlo… él tiene a Tomoyo- al escuchar eso, la poca serenidad que le quedaba desapreció y la reencarnación de Clow echó a correr escaleras arriba, dobló por el pasillo y se disponía a subir al siguiente nivel, que le llevarían a las recamaras de las mujeres Li cuando se paró en seco al ver a Rong en un ángulo extraño con demasiada sangre emanando de él. Estaba a punto de acercarse a tomarle el pulso cuando unos pasos en el piso de arriba lo hicieron cambiar de opinión. Siguió corriendo y justo cuando iba a llegar al tercer piso, se detuvo a mirar hacia arriba en el descanso de las escaleras, allí estaba Tse, sonriendo maliciosamente mientras en un brazo cargaba el cuerpo inerte de la amatista, como si fuera una prenda o algo inanimado.

-Clow, Clow, Clow, siempre vas un paso atrás de mí, supongo que hay cosas que no cambian.

-¡Ella no tiene nada que ver! Déjala ahora mismo- le ordenó el inglés.

-¿Ella? Vamos Clow, su alma ya me pertenece ¿o me dirás que no notas que está muriendo? Has intentado aplazar lo inevitable, pero sin éxito.

-¡Te dije que la sueltes! Ella no te pertenece.

-Ambos sabemos cuál es el camino que debemos seguir ahora, darle una pequeña hermana a Sying ¿no crees?- el hombre vio con satisfacción como las venas del cuello del inglés se saltaban debido a la ira- o podemos hacerla incluso mejor, como esa mujer que te acompaña con alas de mariposa.

-Mis creaciones y tus criaturas son cosas distintas, no tienes la capacidad de entenderlo. Te lo diré una última vez, regrésame a Tomoyo.

-Si quieres salvarla, muéstrame tu hechizo, crea un ejército para mí, mi ejército de muertos vivientes.

Eriol saltó con el báculo extendido y se transformó en rayo, impactándose en el lugar que unos segundos antes había pisado Tse, el rubio había trasladado su cuerpo en forma de humo negro por el cuarto, seguido por un rayo azul que intentaba desesperadamente alcanzarlo.

En un intento desesperado el peliazul intentó un ataque frontal, pero sólo recibió una patada en el estómago por parte de su antiguo maestro, tuvo que tomarse unos momentos para dejar de escupir sangre.

-Sabes que no podrás hacerme daño con tu nivel de magia actual- contestó el hombre mientras balanceaba el cuerpo de la chica con fastidio- prometo que si me dices el secreto, si me muestras cómo hacer a esas criaturas podría perdonar tu traición y hacer que esta chica ocupe el lugar de Rho, quien me fue arrebatado por tus amigos.

-¡Ella no ocupará ningún lugar!- gritó el inglés tosiendo violentamente debido al golpe que había recibido.

-¿Prefieres dejarla morir? Verla inerte en un ataúd mientras la gente llora, la maldición que tiene no desaparecerá y terminará muriendo, mejor que nadie conoces estos síntomas, dime ¿ya se alimenta de sangre humana? ¿Tiene periodos de letargos? ¿Come carne humana?

-¡No te refieras a ella de esa manera!- le gritó sin poder reprimir la oleada de recuerdos de una vida anterior, donde una ausente Sying, comía con movimientos primitivos del cadáver de algunos aldeanos que sus hermanos de culto le habían traído de las aldeas cercanas.

-Sying y Rho fueron criados en la élite, mis soldados más fuertes, se crearon a partir de un alma pura, ella es sólo una subordinada, aunque si lo prefieres, quizás aún podríamos intentar el proceso…

-¡Cierra la maldita boca!- gritó el inglés golpeando el suelo con el báculo y creando un circulo de fuego alrededor del ser, quien logró frenar el cerco al escupir unas púas negras que actuaron a modo de barrera.

-Entonces velo por ti mismo- dijo el ser mientras tomaba a Tomoyo por el cuello de la blusa y la acercaba a su boca, aspirando algo de sus labios y luego regresándole una especie de vaho enmohecido.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!- gritó el chico presa de la desesperación invocando una bola de energía más grande que el mismo y arrojándosela al ser que salió despedido hacia atrás mientras Tomoyo caía al piso, rígida como una tabla.- No sientas que no podemos vencerte, no me subestimes ni a mí ni a mi elegida.- El chico se había acercado y le había propinado un golpe al hombre que lo hizo volver a salir despedido a un lado, para cuando se incorporó la mitad del rostro lucía desfigurado y podía verse parte del cráneo.

-No vas a salvarla- dijo el hombre- no vas a derrotarme. Voy a obtener el secreto para crear a esas criaturas, voy…

-Aunque te lo revelara no podrías, sólo el mago más poderoso de la historia lo ha logrado, y ese era Clow, sí, quizás tomó de base la magia negra, pero lo hizo para purificarla y crear algo grandioso, algo que tu jamás lograrás obtener -su báculo se había transformado en espada después de atacarlo con certeras cuchillas de energía, y estaba a punto de atacarlo con el arma después de inmovilizarlo por unas manos que salían de la insignia del chico, cuando de pronto su cuerpo se disolvió dejando sólo una mancha negra.- ¡Maldito cobarde!- gritó el chico temblando de furia al verlo huir, sabía que quizás no ganaría, que seguramente ese ser habría podido liberarse de una u otra forma, pero esto precisamente le enfurecía más, saber que aún no podía derrotarlo, pero lo haría o, claro que lo haría. Se giró hacia Tomoyo que seguía donde el ser la había soltado, rígida y con apenas una respiración perceptible, él sabía que ella se encontraba mal desde esa mañana, pero los celos lo habían cegado y había hecho caso omiso. La sostuvo en sus brazos y vio con miedo como su tez de porcelana comenzaba a ponerse aún más pálida, como su cuerpo empezaba a ponerse rígido y un aura extraña emanaba de él, Tse había dado por terminado el ritual con ese vaho, ahora era el momento de que probara que en realidad Clow había sido el mejor mago de la época, porque no dejaría que Tomoyo terminara como esos seres que había visto, desprovistos de conciencia humana.

* * *

Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos sintiéndose confundida, veía luces y sombras, parpadeo varias veces y quizás dormitó un poco antes de poder abrir los ojos completamente, sintió que alguien le tocaba la mano, y con muchos trabajos se giró a ver de quien se trataba, allí a su lado estaba Shaoran, con ojeras bajo sus ojos, a un lado estaba Kero flotando y mirando con preocupación, con Yukito detrás cerrando el cuadro.

-¿Qué…?- intentó decir la chica pero sintió que en vez de saliva tenía arena, le dolían los labios y la lengua ¿qué pasaba?

-No te esfuerces chamaca- se aproximó Kero- tranquila.-Yukito le aproximaba un vaso de agua mientras el castaño le ayudaba a incorporarse un poco para que pudiera beber.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo?-el castaño la miraba preocupado.

-La garganta, y el cuerpo, pero no de forma mala- se apresuró a agregar- es más bien como cuando no has hecho ejercicio en un tiempo y te sientes adolorido y cansado.

-Creo que eso es comprensible- aseveró Kerberus- les avisaré que despertó- salió volando.

-Ire a decirle a To-ya que ya despertaste- suspiró Yukito, intentaré retenerlo todo lo que pueda- aseveró el chico antes de salir.

-¿Mi hermano? Pero que… ¿Y el torneo? ¿Y Tse?- dijo la castaña recordando de pronto lo que había ocurrido antes.

-Sakura, has dormido por 7 días- le dijo Shaoran serio- quedaste inconsciente poco después de que apareció Sying y le quitaste de sus garras a Jyang.

-Pero… ¿qué ocurrió después¡- dijo la castaña notando con nerviosismo como su novio y su guardián se miraban con recelo.

-Primero recuéstate otra vez, necesitas recuperar energías, tienen varias costillas rotas, por no decir del brazo- la castaña notó por primera vez el yeso y el cabestrillo que tenía, poco a poco se fue haciendo más consciente de su cuerpo y se sintió hecha polvo, le dolía respirar, pasar saliva, la cabeza le estallaba y su espalda la mataba, por un momento deseó volver a dormir, aunque le asustaba pensar que había estado con Morfeo tanto tiempo.

-¿Por qué está aquí mi hermano?- interrogó al castaño lentamente intentando no forzar demasiado su garganta.

-Decidimos no ocultarle tu estado de salud, fue una decisión que tomaron tus guardianes, no sólo yo- le dijo el chico con malestar en la voz- sé que no querías preocuparlo, pero no podíamos mentirle en algo así; además, tu papá llegará en dos días.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Mi papá! No Shaoran… él no… él- se había erguido y un fuerte dolor la volvió a acostar debido al dolor- él está en una excavación muy importante y…

-Sakura, tu eres más importante para él que cualquier excavación. Sabíamos que estabas fuera de peligro, pero él tenía derecho de saber que saliste herida gravemente.

-¿Pero cómo va a volar desde Egipto? Su viaje es pagado por el gobierno de…

-Eso está solucionado, tenemos acciones en aerolíneas internacionales. El hubiera querido estar aquí ayer, pero hubo unos atentados y están restringiendo las entradas y salidas del país. Él está bien, despreocúpate- Sakura asintió resignada, extrañaba mucho a su familia.

-¿Puedes decirme qué ocurrió?

-Voy a ser directo, Kerberus no cree que deba decírtelo, pero lo haré. Varios ancianos murieron a mano de Tse- Sakura reprimió un gritito- y las cosas no terminaron allí, ese hombre… ese ser mandó a Sying para distraernos, para…

-¿Y Jyang?

-Lograste salvarla al usar a Silencio, pero uno de esos seres la atrapó, ella estaba muy débil, o herida, quizás hasta inconsciente… y no sólo se la llevó a ella, lo mismo pasó con Lan, ella seguía débil por su último combate y no habían desbloqueado el chacra de su magia, no pudo defenderse; creo que nadie pudo, pero nosotros no éramos el objetivo, ni siquiera Wati a la que también se llevaron, él iba por Tomoyo.

-¿Las tres prometidas? – la angustia se apoderó de nuevo de su voz- ¿para qué las quiere? Ellas… ¿Se llevaron a Tomoyo? Ella… ella- intentó ponerse de pie nuevamente pero Shaoran la detuvo.

-No se la llevaron ¿de acuerdo? No está precisamente bien, pero está aquí, si te tranquilizas y me permites explicarte te llevaré a verla más tarde ¿está bien?- la castaña asintió a regañadientes-Eriol tiene una idea de por qué se las llevaron pero no la ha compartido conmigo, quería esperar a que despertaras y decírnoslo a ambos. Como te dije hubo varios heridos y muertos, a pesar de que ese ser no nos atacó como acostumbra, admito que el nivel del Círculo de magia no tenía el nivel para enfrentar uno de sus juegos- el chico miró con pesar hacia la pared- no sé qué han estado… que hemos estado haciendo si no son capaces de…

-Shaoran- le dijo entrelazando su mano con la de él- ese ser no es cosa de juego, siempre es letal y tu y yo lo sabemos. Si hemos salido con vida es suerte, porque no somos más poderosos que él. Clow y sus creaciones han sido nuestros mentores, pero Tse, fue el mentor de Clow, no podemos ganarle a menos que sepamos todas esas verdaderas a medias que Eriol insiste en contarnos, Shaoran no importa cuánto entrene, no puedo vencer a ese ser, lo siento pero es verdad y…

-Lo sé Sakura, es sólo que me duele saber que el Círculo de magia… que es mentira que seamos los más poderosos que…Sakura Xen murió- la castaña se quedó sin palabras ¿no se suponía que ese hombre era el más sabio y poderoso? Lo creía herido quizás, pero ¿muerto? Ella pensaba que los muertos habrían sido los niños, la familia de Wati, de Rong, todas esas caras vulnerables, pero ¿Xen? La chica abrió un par de veces la boca sin emitir sonido antes de empezar a llorar, ese hombre le desagradaba, pero no tanto para desearle la muerte, ella no se lo deseaba a nadie.

-¿Sufrio?- le dijo casi en un susurro.

-Lo decapitó Tse, supongo que fue rápido, otros ancianos no corrieron con la misma suerte, fueron empalados o calcinados, otros sufrieron infarto, eran gente mayor.

-¿Quién más Shaoran? Dímelo por favor.

-Algunos miembros de clanes menores, los padres de algunos chicos que iban… que formarán parte del nuevo Consejo, no los conoces Sakura…

-Quiero que me muestres quienes eran- le dijo llorando más- que me digas cada nombre y le pongas un rostro ¿ya diste el pésame? ¿Puedes llevarme?- el chico le sonrió un poco con desgana.

-Estamos esperando que las cosas se normalicen antes de hacer los preparativos oficiales, los miembros del clan que no estaban en China fueron llamados para que se presenten para los funerales y…y…para… bueno ya sabes…

-¿Para qué?- le dijo la chica- ¿qué más pasó?

\- Sakura tu ganaste, Fa Yang y lo que queda del Consejo de ancianos lo han dicho, ya es un secreto a voces.

-¿Qué? El combate se suspendió ¿no?- la chica estaba atónita- es decir, Tse interrumpió y…

-Un combate no puede ser interrumpido, y técnicamente tú sacaste a Jyang del área de combate, ahora mismo ni siquiera sabemos si sigue viva, y no podemos esperar a averiguarlo. No creas que te eligieron prometida por simpatía, no la mayoría- agregó al ver el rostro de la chica ya de por sí envuelto en lágrimas- es estrategia, en esta familia siempre lo es. Ya vieron en carne propia el poder de ese ser, durante el primer ataque no estaba el Consejo de ancianos, cuando mi abuela murió, esa batalla fue más entre el clan Li y algunos miembros del Círculo que estaban cerca, después vino Rho o ese ser simplemente no atacó para herir, sólo estaba divirtiéndose, observaba. Hoy hizo un movimiento, leve, pero lo hizo, mató gente, fracturó familias, se llevó personas… y el Círculo sabe que tu eres de las pocas que le ha hecho frente y sobrevivido, quieren que les des esperanza a aquellos que no pueden pelear, quieren sentirse protegidos contigo como… como mi prometida. Y no es justo, no quiero que seas mi prometida en esas circunstancias pero… pero no puedo hacer nada- se disculpó cerrando las manos en puño- lo lamento Saura, pero justo ahora no puedo negarme a esa petición, a la petición que incluso mi madre me hizo, las personas necesitan creer que… que podemos detener a Tse y que eres miembro de este Círculo, y claro que lo eres, como maestra de las Cartas pero…

-Shaoran lo entiendo- se irguió un poco y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla- y no estoy molesta, para nada. Sé… sé que debes tomar decisiones como líder.

-Sakura no quiero que te cases conmigo porque soy el líder o tú seas la dueña de las Cartas, yo… de verdad quiero que seas mi prometida y algún día mi esposa- le dijo sonrojado de su atrevimiento- lamento que tenga que ser así, como si fuera sólo un trato, tú sabes… tu sabes lo que siento.- el chico ocultó el rostro con su cabello debido al sonrojo que sentía por su rostro.

-Lo sé Shaoran, al final yo gané ¿no es así? Y ambos habíamos acordado que sólo hacíamos esto por seguir el protocolo y porque yo quería probarme a mí misma, y creo que lo hice, casi muero en el intento, pero lo hice. No estoy segura de haber podido vencer a Jyang, aunque tampoco me hubiera dado por vencida, no sé cómo hubiera terminado todo, esa chica casi me mata y yo no estoy lista para matar a nadie.- le sonrió intentando tranquilizarlo y se limpió las lágrimas- también sé que pertenecer al Círculo a veces es abrumador con tantas reglas que seguir, pero lo entiendo, yo… recuerda que tu madre y hermanas me dieron clases de etiqueta y de tradiciones, sé muy bien que al aceptar ser "su candidata" acepté todo el protocolo.

-Además quiero dar el pésame, quiero… disculparme- la chica comenzó a revolverse entre las sabanas, si yo no hubiera quedado inconsciente… quizás.

-No Sakura, no es tu culpa, es un milagro que estés viva, tienes heridas por todos lados, los ataques de esa chica fueron brutales, pudiste morir debido a tus heridas, las costillas rotas, el shock del brazo…

-Pero estoy viva, y muchos no lo están, ahora soy tu prometida Shaoran, puedo ayudarte a llevar la carga de ser un Li, quiero hacerlo ¿mi hermano lo sabe?- el chico negó efusivamente- se lo diré cuando esté aquí tu padre y… pida tu mano formalmente- a pesar de la tristeza que embargaba a la japonesa, se permitió sonreír- sabes que Tomoyo creará un escenario de ensueño para ese momento ¿verdad?

-Eso me aterra más que hablar con tu padre si te soy sincero- ambos se miraron y rieron.

-¿Puedo ver a Tomoyo?- preguntó la castaña.

-Primero debe revisarte el médico, después de eso intentaremos llevarte, lo prometo- la castaña asintió sintiendo un intenso dolor en las costillas de pronto, se recostó y apretó los dientes.

Unas horas más tarde la castaña era empujada en silla de ruedas por Shaoran, la matriarca del clan la había revisado junto con el médico de la familia, mientras recorría los pasillos notó que varios estaban acondicionados como cuarto de hospital, justo como el de ella, con todos los aparatos médico adecuados para cada paciente, suponía que si iban directamente a un centro de salud, por muy privado que sea llamarían la atención de los periodistas ¿y luego qué? Decirle a toda China que un mago oscuro estaba planeando traer de la muerte a un ejército de zombis no era una opción razonable.

Aunque el médico le había recetado reposo absoluto había dos cosas importantes que debía hacer, una era ver a su mejor amiga, y a la segunda iba en camino; enfrentar a su hermano mayor. Había necesitado ayuda para levantarse de la cama y además, se había mordido la lengua para reprimir el grito que casi la hace desmayarse una vez más, pero algo en su cara alertó al médico y a Yerán que se acercaron para revisar que los vendajes elásticos no se hubieran movido, debían seguir lo bastante apretados para que la costilla soldara. Kero intentó hacerla entrar en razón y que volviera a la cama, su hermano vendría a verla, pero ella se negó, no era el asunto de que las personas fueran a verla, ella necesitaba seguir en movimiento, pensar que era útil, que estaba haciendo algo y no sólo se quedaba a que la rescataran, no toleraba pensar de esa forma, no ahora que había llegado tan lejos.

-No te sobre esfuerces "chamaca"- le recomendó Kero que estaba sentado en sus piernas con el ceño fruncido mientras Shaoran empujaba por el pasillo la silla de ruedas – ambos sabemos que tu hermano llega a ser un poco irritante cuando se trata de tu seguridad, y seguramente te gritará, yo ya me llevé mi parte del regaño y hasta el "mocoso" tuvo su turno de agachar la cabeza frente a ese grandulón.

-¿Agachar la cabeza?- la castaña giró un poco su cabeza para intentar ver a su novio.

-Me disculpé con él- dijo rodando los ojos- le prometí que estarías a salvo en esta casa y como es muy fácil de constatar no lo cumplí, podrá ser mi persona menos favorita, pero una promesa es algo que un Li siempre cumple y si no acepta las consecuencias.- dijo rotundo.

-Que en este caso fue un gran moretón en el estómago que estoy seguro te dejaste hacer, habrías podido bloquearlo si hubieras querido- dijo Kero ante la mirada atónita del chico que se había detenido- lo dejaste…

-¿¡Mi hermano te pegó!?- la escandalizada chica se giró del todo pese al dolor- lo lamento Shaoran, esta vez mi hermano de veras se pasó y…- la chica estaba de mil colores, avergonzada y enojada.

-Está bien Sakura… esta vez le doy la razón, yo no te cuidé…

-No, fue mi culpa porque…

-No fue culpa de ninguno- exclamó Kero- Sakura ya eres bastante fuerte y si hubieras entrenado más probablemente te habrías muerto de agotamiento antes de los combates, aun eres muy joven y tienes muchas cosas que aprender, y eso solo pasara si te mantienes viva para ser mayor y paciente para entender que no puedes aprender lo de todo una vida en algunas semanas, eres asombrosa, pero sigues siendo humana, siempre habrá personas más fuertes, capaces y astutas que tú, aprende a lidiar con eso. A veces saldrás victoriosa y quedarás más herida que si hubieras perdido. Y tú "mocoso" deja de ver a Sakura como una niña a la que se debe cuidar, entiendo que es tu no… no… tu amiga y que te preocupa, a mi igual y es porque es mi deber protegerla, pero ella tiene derecho a intentar y equivocarse. Lo que ocurrió no fue culpa de nadie, y ya dejen de estar viendo quien tiene más culpa, nadie la tiene, son cosas que pasan, y no se les olvide eso cuando estén en una batalla real con Tse ¿escucharon?- los castaños asintieron en silencio sopesando lo que aquel ser les había dicho.- Ahora vamos con el hermano de Sakura y vayamos a ver a Tomoyo después.

-Siguen sin decirme cómo está Tomoyo, protesto Sakura mientras el castaño se ponía de nuevo en camino ¿Tse le hizo daño?

-¿Más del que ya le había hecho? No lo creo, ella está viva por ahora Sakura, pero es mejor que Eriol te lo explique y veas por ti misma lo que ocurre.- la chica hizo un puchero y guardo silencio, ya casi llegaban a la sala donde su hermano los esperaba.

El castaño dio unos golpes en la puerta y sin esperar respuesta abrió la puerta y empujó la silla de su novia, allí sentado, frente a una bandeja finamente decorada bebía té un sonriente Yukito mientras Touya los miraba con cara de pocos amigos, en cuanto los vio entrar, el moreno se puso de pie y aminó sin vacilación hacia su hermana.

-¿¡En qué estabas pensando!?- le espetó a su hermana- te dije que no hicieras cosas arriesgadas y tontas y vas y las haces, ya veo que este supuesto guardián es un incompetente y este maldito "mocoso" no sirve para protegerte, debí venir contigo desde un inicio.

-Hermano, no seas grosero, Shaoran se ha portado muy bien conmigo, él no podía intervenir en los combates….

-¿De qué combates hablas?- Sakura guardó silencio al ver que Yukito le hacía señas para que se callara, claro, su hermano seguro no sabía del asunto de la prometida, ese tema seguramente lo tratarían entre Shaoran y su padre cuando llegara de Egipto.

-To-ya tu hermana acaba de despertar aún no se expresa bien, Tse combatió con ella y Li estaba ocupado con otra de sus creaciones, y si vas a enojarte con Kerberus creo que es justo que te molestes conmigo y mi otro ser también, no pudimos evitar lo que ocurrió, últimamente nunca podemos.

-Es porque este monstruo es una atolondrada- se giró de nuevo hacia su hermana que bajó la mirada esperando el regaño, sería mejor que no dijera nada que pudiera empeorar la situación- ¿de qué sirve que sea tan fuerte si no puede con ese sujeto?

-Ese ser es de veras fuerte hermano, y no soy un monstruo, el monstruo es él.

-Lo sé, ya vi a Tomoyo- aseveró el moreno mientras se arrodillaba frente a su hermana y le sobaba tiernamente la cabeza- ¿Tú cómo estás?

-Un poco adolorida, pero me siento bien ¿estás muy enojado conmigo?

-Sí, muchísimo, pero no contigo, ni siquiera ya con ese "mocoso" o el "peluche", no tiene caso que te prohíba involucrarte más en esto ¿no? Lo harás de todas formas y yo no soy de ayuda, lo lamento. Sólo intenta terminar con esto rápidamente "monstruo" ¿oíste? O entonces si me enojaré contigo.- la castaña asintió lentamente.

-Gracias hermano… creo.

-Sé que quieres ir a ver Tomoyo, adelante, ya hablaremos más seriamente cuando llegue papá.

Los castaños y Kero salieron de la habitación y se encaminaron al otra ala de la casa, donde Tomoyo tenía su habitación compartida con Ruby Moon, en cuanto entraron Sakura supo que algo estaba mal. Tomoyo estaba recostada y dormía, o eso esperaba, con el brazo que en algún momento había sido negro de un color azul mortecino y con las venas marcadas conectado a un tubo que parecía estar proveyéndole sangre.

Eriol estaba en una silla a su lado, hizo un pequeño gesto hacia los recién llegados y volvió a concentrar su atención en la chica de palidez mortecina. En la cama de a lado estaba Ruby Moon hojeando una revista y Spinel estaba hecho ovillo sobre el regazo de la amatista.

-Tomoyo- susurró Sakura- ¿qué te hicieron? ¿E-está muriendo?- logró decir mientras el pánico se apoderaba de ella y esperaba que alguien le contestara.

-Eso sería lo mejor- susurró Eriol mirándola de forma sombría- es la maldición, se está volviendo un muerto viviente, como Sying y Rho, bueno en realidad ellos fueron creaciones prodigiosas si es que me permites ocupar ese elogio ante un hecho tan estremecedor; Tomoyo se está volviendo un Jiang Shi, un muerto viviente que no va a tener una mente propia, ni un alma. Intenté frenar la maldición, quise conservar su conciencia uniéndola con mi propio poder y dejando que se alimentara de mi sangre, pero es inútil.- Sakura vio por primera vez las ojeras que adornaban los ojos llenos de desesperación de su amigo, con solo verlo las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse de sus propias esmeraldas.- Tse lo hizo para vengarse de mí, de Clow. Él vio a cientos de sirvientes ser sometidos a esto, y los vio morir paulatinamente, si el alma deja el cuerpo, es cuestión de tiempo para que los signos vitales se apaguen, Tse sólo lograba aplazarlo, el primer caso de éxito fue Sying, supongo que Tomoyo les contó más o menos los pormenores de la transformación.

-Con Rho… con él anclaron su alma al cuerpo, si hacemos eso con Tomoyo- sugirió Sakura desesperada.

-No- dijo el inglés rotundo- no voy a condenarla a una existencia como la de Rho, perdido y vagando entre magia corrompida en su cuerpo, esos ritos son muy oscuros, solo alguien muy loco los llevaría a cabo.

-¿¡Y entonces qué!? No vamos a dejar morir a mi amiga.

-Sakura, no entiendes, ni siquiera está en mis manos dejarla morir, solo estoy esperando el momento en que… en que su voluntad desaparezca y esté a merced de las ordenes de Tse hasta que muera o el decida desecharla.

-¿Ha despertado?- preguntó Shaoran poniendo su mano en el hombro de su novia que estaba llorando y pensaba a toda velocidad cómo ayudar a su amiga.

-A ratos, pero sólo a pedir comida, fuera de eso no dice mucho, sólo que le duele.

-Con comida te refieres a…

-Comida Li- dijo el chico molesto- aún no he tenido que asaltar la morgue o traerle un cerdo vivo para que coma carne si eso te preocupa.

-No quería decir eso- se excusó el castaño serio- sólo estoy…

-Lo sé, perdón es solo que… la única forma que se me ocurre de solucionar esto es, lo que ya sabemos, matar a Tse.

-Hagámoslo, estoy segura que podemos hacerlo, voy a dar todo de mi.- ante la sorpresa de la chica el inglés le sonrió.

-Sabía que ibas a decir eso, y sé que cuando tú te propones algo siempre lo logras, estaba esperando a que te pusieras mejor para tener esta plática con ustedes y con unos amigos que vendrán, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

-¿Amigos?

-¿Puedes traer a Yue?- Spinel asintió y salió volando lo más deprisa que podía- vamos a tener una plática muy seria, y temo Sakura, que quizás escuches unas historias un poco aterradoras.

-¿Aterradoras?

-Voy a contar la historia que prosigue al diario que Tomoyo tradujo, bueno al menos lo que nos sea importante y que venga al caso, claro está, pero para contar esa historia voy a necesitar ayuda- se puso de pie y comenzó a sacar de un cajón algunas velas, hierbas y una tiza con la que empezó a trazar unas runas en el suelo- Sakura vas a ver fantasmas, o lo más parecido a unos que has visto, lamento eso, sé que te dan mucho miedo, pero puedo prometerte que no son aterradores ni te harán ningún mal, eran los mejores amigos de Clow ¿eso basta para que dejen de darte miedo?

-No estoy muy segura- dijo la chica inquieta- pero si es por ayudar a Tomoyo no me importa tratar.

-Yo voy a estar a tu lado- aseveró Shaoran- pero Eriol ¿podrás traerlos a ambos? Es decir…

-No, yo traeré a uno y tú me ayudarás con el otro, es tu sangre al fin y al cabo ¿emocionado por conocer a Li Gan?- una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó al inglés y continuó con sus trazos mientras recitaba algunos hechizos, después de unos momentos el castaño se unió a él, completando la insignia.


	24. Chapter 24

¡Hola! Esta vez no tardé tantooo tiempo jeje. ¿Ya vieron la nueva OVA? Bueno, las dejo leer, no he podido contestar reviews pero los he leído todos en más de una ocasión, así me doy ánimos, prometo que a partir de este capítulo vuelvo a contestarlos sin falta, gracias por todos esos mensajitos que me ponen muy feliz.

*Personajes propiedad de Clamp

* * *

-No, yo traeré a uno y tú me ayudarás con el otro, es tu sangre al fin y al cabo ¿emocionado por conocer a Li Gan?- una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó al inglés y continuó con sus trazos mientras recitaba algunos hechizos, después de unos momentos el castaño se unió a él, completando la insignia- este hechizo será un poco diferente al que hice hace tiempo, después de casi morir por un mal cálculo me puse a investigar, si Sakura, hasta yo estudio a veces, y ahora sé la forma de invocarlos y que después puedan ser llamados cuando los necesitemos.

Para cuando Yukito llegó, el piso y paredes ya estaba llena de runas de protección e invocación, el símbolo de Clow estaba dibujado en el suelo y la cama donde Tomoyo permanecía había sido trasladada mágicamente a otra de las habitaciones de la casa, al igual que el resto de los muebles para dejar espacio al rito que estaba por llevarse a cabo. Eriol terminaba de explicarle a su descendiente los pasos a seguir a continuación cuando el guardián abrió sus alas para dar paso a su verdadera forma, seguido por el resto de los guardianes; Sakura los miraba preocupada, le habían dicho que no interviniera ya que su poder estaba mermado debido al último combate y que debía esperar hasta estar recuperada por completo, sería peligroso intentar magia antiquísima tan pronto.

-¿Lo entendiste Li?- preguntó el inglés al ver a Shaoran concentrado- tú vas a llamar al espíritu de tu ancestro Li Gan, yo por el contrario abriré el portal del limbo y traeré a Rho, dado que es magia negra no puedo permitirte que lo intentes, no hay espacio para equivocaciones.

-¿Podrás hacerlo? Ya lo hiciste una vez ¿no es así? Es peligroso y…

-Sí, lo he hecho y es por eso que lo volveré a hacer, aunque no sean hechizos que hago frecuentemente tengo más experiencia que tu usando magia "negra"- le dijo haciendo comillas con las manos, seguía sin complacerle que todo fuera blanco o negro como si no existieran los matices.

-Si me enseñaras podría hacerlo, no tendrías que exponerte de esa forma y…

-Lo sé. Tú y mi heredera están listos para subir de nivel- la aludida lo miró sorprendida mientras él asentía- pero estarán de acuerdo que no es el momento adecuado para ensayo y error, cuando Sakura sane les enseñaré a hacer este tipo de rituales, porque para lo que nos enfrentamos no basta conocer la teoría, deben saber emplearla para defenderse. Y no llamarla "magia negra"- agregó al ver la desaprobación en el rostro de la castaña- sino magia antigua y entender que fue corrompida por personas malas como Tse. Los humanos somos los que tenemos esa dualidad del bien y el mal, la magia es pura y es usada según las intenciones de aquel que la invoca.- la castaña asintió mientras dejaba salir el aire que había guardado sin percatarse, ella haría lo que fuera con tal de vencer a ese hombre que ya mucho daño había causado, a la familia Li, a todas esas familias del Círculo, a Tomoyo, a Eriol y a ella misma; alguien debía detenerlo- ¿Tienes alguna duda?- se giró de nuevo a ver al castaño, quien negó.

-Lo entendí.

-Cada guardián vaya a una esquina, ustedes serán nuestros pilares, de esa forma el hechizo durará más tiempo y peligraremos menos.

-¿Peligrar?- Sakura lo veía con cierto nerviosismo.

-Al abrir una puerta del limbo no sabes que va a salir, y aunque Gan acuda a nuestro llamado es peligroso, cualquier hechizo de invocación hacia un alma es peligroso, por eso existe El regreso, es mucho más fácil hablar con alguien en el pasado, aunque mágicamente más desgastante. Sin embargo creo que estaremos bien, el poder de los guardianes creará un escudo de protección que yo no tuve la última vez.- Sakura asintió de nuevo sin mucha convicción- Bueno Li, empecemos.- el castaño sacó su espada y se la pasó a Eriol mientras el inglés hacía aparecer dos dagas y le daba una.

El inglés se apresuró a clavar la daga en su mano y derramar su sangre para hacer que su emblema brillara, juntó ambas manos y las plasmo en el suelo dando por iniciado el rito, se apresuró a tomar la espada del castaño y tras el conjuro correspondiente la hizo sangrar para la invocación de Rho; mientras tanto, Shaoran hacia lo mismo con su mano y empezaba a recitar el hechizo. El primero en obtener una respuesta fue el inglés, Sakura vio con horror cómo distintas sombras salían del suelo e intentaban alcanzarlo sin que él se inmutara. El pecho de la castaña comenzó a esforzarse por jalar aire, aunque en menor grado comenzó a notar la misma sensación que ya le era familiar aunque quizás era el miedo que le provocaba ver ante sus ojos todas esas siluetas intentando tocar a su amigo, si hubiera podido ponerse de pie habría salido corriendo, pero para su desgracia el dolor le recordó que por el momento debía permanecer allí y conformarse con cerrar los ojos.

El inglés sintió que el aire se le escapaba y un sudor frio le escurría por la espalda, esperaba con ansias que el antiguo amigo de Clow se apresurara a atravesar el umbral, miró de reojo al castaño que se esforzaba por invocar a su ancestro, le deseó suerte y prosiguió murmurando la plegaria que en alguna época el propio Tse le había mostrado a Clow, cuando se hacía pasar por su mentor y le enseñaba sin moralidades los caminos de la magia; recordó con cierta nostalgia ese tiempo en que el joven heredero confiaba en él, creía sus palabras.

-¿Acaso después de cien años aún me extrañas, querido Clow?- se escuchó de pronto haciendo que la castaña abriera los ojos y Shaoran dejara de recitar unos momentos sus conjuros. Un chico con el cabello negro, ojos grises, sonrisa socarrona estaba ante ellos, con su camisa de seda verde, pantalones blancos y unas sencillas sandalias, para Sakura era la primera vez que lo miraba como en realidad fue, para el castaño, un recordatorio de sus últimos momentos como marioneta de Tse.

-Ojalá fura ese el motivo que me hace llamarte- el chico se veía cansado pero feliz de haberlo logrado- querido amigo.

-Parece ser que esta vez hay más visitas- el chico repasó con la mirada el cuarto y le dedicó una sonrisa galante a la castaña- sin rencores ¿no?- la castaña asintió lentamente mientras intentaba tranquilizarse, ese chico era el mismo que los había atacado, pero a la vez, era otro. Sakura no pudo evitar traer a la mente el sueño que alguna vez había tenido, donde él, un chico que tenía más o menos su edad había sido sustraído de su hogar de una manera tan violenta, abrupta y macabra.

-L-lo l-lamento- tartamudeó sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Pero si el que me mató fue tu novio- contestó el con las manos en los bolsillos mirándola fijamente y acercándose a ella, detrás Shaoran, sin separar las manos del suelo, le mandaba una mirada llena de significado a Eriol quien le hizo un gesto tranquilizador- no tienes por qué disculparte- ella negó rotundamente mientras entrelazaba las manos intentando parar el temblor que le producía el miedo del recuerdo, el que seguro él había sentido en carne propia.

-No es eso… yo… no sé cómo explicarlo sin que suene r-raro, pero yo… yo vi tu pasado- el chico movió la cabeza a un lado intentando pensar- vi esa noche, la noche en…

-En que Tse me llevó ¿no?- le dijo serio mientras se sentaba frente a ella y sin mirarla se llevó un dedo a los labios y se perdió en sus memorias-aterrador ¿no es cierto? Antes de eso ya la pasaba mal en las noches con tantas pesadillas, Sying me dio algunos hechizos para ahuyentarlas pero no funcionaron…

-Tomoyo también tenía pesadillas- agregó Spinel sin poder guardárselo.

-Así empieza el control de ese hombre sobre su objetivo, se comienza a meter en tu inconsciente, claro que en esa época no lo sabía, y menos que la magia de Sying lejos de ayudarme me perjudicó.

-¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió Eriol, apartando la vista del castaño que aun luchaba con invocar a Gan- ella intentaba ayudarte.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- se giró a verlo con una sonrisa falsa- parece ser que Clow defenderá a Sying aunque las pruebas la hundan.

-No la defiendo, y no soy Clow, pero en esa época éramos jóvenes, aun no empezaba el combate de las prometidas y no tenía razón para…

-Clow, es cierto que lo que terminó de enloquecerla fue que el Círculo pisoteó su victoria, pero ella estaba perturbada desde que éramos niños, empezó con el asesinato de su hermana y todos lo sabíamos, pero no quisimos verlo porque era como nuestra hermana. Quizás si en esa ápoca alguien se hubiera dado cuenta…

-¿Asesinato?- espetó Sakura- ¿alguien mato a esa niña? No nos dijiste eso Eriol, dijiste que murió…

-Nunca se llegó a ningún resultado, se dijo que había muerto por un accidente.

-Claro que los ancianos nunca iban a aceptar que alguno de ellos tuvo que ver en el asesinato de una niña en silla de ruedas- contestó Rho perdiendo la paciencia- tu estuviste allí cuando la encontramos, no puedes decir que ella murió por un accidente en un hechizo que hacía mejor que nadie.- Eriol se quedó callado y asintió, si los recuerdos de Clow no le mentían la escena de esa niña ensangrentada lo había perseguido por varias noches.

-No estoy entendiendo nada- agregó Sakura- ¿qué le pasó?

-Bueno Ling era una chica muy diestra en hechizos, quizás hasta mejor que su hermana Sying, pero no podía caminar y eso a los ancianos de aquel entonces no les agradaba. Creían que una magia tan potente no merecía haber encarnado en un cuerpo lleno de defectos. Ling era una chica muy dulce, pero no se callaba nada y seguido discutía con cualquiera que hiciera dudar su derecho de pertenecer al Círculo. Había un chico, Maoh creo que se llamaba, era nieto de uno de los cabecillas del Consejo de ancianos, él sabía que su poder no era el más adecuado dentro de su clan, pero era el primogénito así que puso sus ojos en Ling.

-Creo que eso solo fue en un principio- aseveró Rho- porque él desafió varias veces a su abuelo para estar con ella, siempre la trataba con dulzura y respeto; la admiraba.

-La verdad Clow no puso mucha atención en esos detalles, era un joven muy egoísta. El punto es que pidió a Ling en matrimonio a pesar de la diferencia de edades, ella sólo tenía diez años y el 15, claro que no se iban a casar enseguida, sólo quería una alianza matrimonial, no sé si por un sentimiento verdadero o para asegurar que el nivel de magia de su clan aumentara- agregó al ver que Rho pensaba intervenir de nuevo- y está claro que a su abuelo y a los Ancianos en general, no les pareció.

-Esa mañana Gan y yo habíamos ido a entrenar con Sying temprano para mejorar nuestra habilidad con la espada, Clow había estado enfermo y no estuvo presente. Recuerdo que yo llevaba poco tiempo de conocerlos a todos pero Ling siempre fue muy amable conmigo, creo que nos hicimos amigos aunque solo nos tratamos un tiempo breve. Fui a saludarla y me pidió que le ayudara a alcanzar un libro de su biblioteca, estudiaba magia muy avanzada para sólo tener 10 años, se veía bien y feliz, platicamos unos minutos antes de que mi hermano me llamara ya que era hora de ir a ver a Clow. Salimos hacia la casa Li, estuvimos fuera quizás una hora y cuando volvimos, ya con Clow que se había escapado por la ventana, supimos que algo estaba mal. Había algo extraño en el aire, una sensación de fatalidad, entramos corriendo a la casa detrás de Sying quien ya había perdido el autocontrol, y cuando entramos a la biblioteca todos los libros estaban fuera de las estanterías, había un símbolo de invocación pintado con sangre en el suelo y a un costado estaba la niña tirada, fuera de su silla. T-tenía, tenía un hoyo en el estómago como si algo la hubiera atravesado, algo muy grande.

-¿Qué había invocado? Quizás…

-Ella solía invocar un dragón enorme, lo usaba para combatir. Creo que has visto a ese ser, Sying aun lo usa, ese hechizo lo desarrollaron entre ambas, pero el de Ling siempre fue mejor, más estable.

-Pero usó sangre- Sakura se notaba aterrada- las invocaciones con sangre…

-Ese fue el error del asesino- intervino Eriol- si es que lo hay, porque quizás fue una trampa de varios. Ella no necesitaba usar su sangre para potencializar su hechizo, era tremendamente poderoso por sí mismo, intentamos atacarlo entre todos y jamás ganamos una sola pelea. Quien lo haya hecho hizo pensar que ella estaba experimentando con magia negra y había ocurrido un accidente ya que al ser pequeña se le había regresado su hechizo o había perdido el control de él. Clow dudó por un momento, pero no demasiado, los niños sabían que ella era muy fuerte sin necesidad de la magia negra.

-Se llevó a cabo un juicio y trataron de culpar a su padre que se encontraba en casa de otro clan en el momento de los hechos, seguramente él le había enseñado. Pero al final se dictaminó que sólo había sido un horrible accidente y se prohibió hablar de eso nuevamente. A veces me pregunto si habríamos cambiado en algo el veredicto si hubiéramos contado lo poderosa que era- Rho se veía afligido en extremo.

-Seguramente sólo nos habríamos buscado más problemas- contestó una voz ronca que hizo a la castaña sobresaltarse. Buscó con la mirada de donde había salido y notó a Shaoran arrodillado debido al esfuerzo, pero ante él se había materializado un portal de donde emergía una luz que poco a poco tomaba la forma de un chico parecido a él, con el cabello corto, ojos color chocolate y su ceño fruncido, rasgo que le había heredado. Una camisa celeste y un pantalón negro con sandalias negras chinas le cubrían- éramos unos niños indeseables después de todo, era nuestra palabra contra la creencia de todos los demás clanes.

-Había olvidado tu maldita cara, hermano- le dijo Rho que se había girado lentamente y no le quitaba la vista de encima. Al instante siguiente se había abalanzado sobre él y lo abrazaba, a pesar de ser más alto que el castaño, se las había arreglado para no encorvarse demasiado.

-¡Suéltame! Te he dicho que no es de hombres estas cosas, eres un sentimental fantoche que pone en ridículo al clan- le dijo intentando zafarse, sin éxito. Sakura notó que a pesar de que eran espíritus su cuerpo se veía bastante sólido, quizás gracias a los guardianes que servían como pilares.

-No me interesa lo que digas enano, de verdad, estoy muy feliz de verte. Creí que jamás tendría la oportunidad de pedirte perdón por lo de…

-Ese no eras tú, era la marioneta de ese monstruo.

-Oigan, oigan, no quiero interrumpir el reencuentro entre hermanos pero los invoqué por algo importante, bueno en realidad tu bisnieto te trajo aquí y no creo que quieras perder el poco respeto que a estas alturas te tiene.- Gan giró a ver al castaño que lo miraba resoplando de rodillas y con una gotita de sudor ¿de verdad ese era el abuelo de su padre? ¿De verdad había sido el líder?

-Veo que cumpliste mi voluntad y los tienes a todos reunidos, tu elegida, mi descendiente y los guardianes, hasta has traído a este chico- señaló a Rho- entonces podremos idear un plan pero ¿por qué hablaban de Ling?

-Sakura tenía curiosidad y Rho piensa que después de eso Sying comenzó a perder la cordura.

-Quizás- Gan saludó a la castaña con un movimiento de cabeza- es obvio que ella no estuvo conforme con el juicio y que profanaran la memoria de su hermana, quizás allí empezó el verdadero resentimiento que terminaría orillándola a pedirle ayuda a Tse.

-¿Entonces nos ayudarás?- preguntó Sakura con esperanza- ¿de verdad hay alguna forma de vencerlo?

-Bueno, yo no lo destruí, no tenía la capacidad mágica para hacerlo, pero si averigüe muchas cosas y logré sellarlo; siempre supe que no sería para siempre.

-Cuéntanos cómo lo hiciste- Shaoran se había sentado emulando al inglés y observaba a su ancestro- ¿usaste un hechizo?

-Sí, pero primero deben entender algo, él no tiene un cuerpo mortal que puedan matar, eso es sólo un despojo de algo que alguna vez fue humano y que se sigue moviendo por fuerzas sobrenaturales. Él experimentó con la muerte por mucho tiempo y de allí fue donde partí, usé un hechizo para sellar su alma en un antiguo y gran árbol de tejo que está cerca de…

-En el bosque donde Clow y la hermandad habitaban, ese árbol era donde apilaban los cuerpos de los experimentos que no funcionaban- agregó Eriol- era un árbol enorme- recordó el chico mientras Shaoran lo miraba.

-El tejo era adorado en culturas celtas debido a su longevidad-agregó Shaoran- es un árbol con propiedades místicas y no es del todo común en Hong Kong, creo que es una buena prisión mágica- su ancestro asintió.

-Yo no era Clow, mi magia no era capaz de contener un poder tan grande y él había desaparecido, en un viaje para encontrarse a sí mismo o qué sé yo, habría sido más fácil si me hubieras contado y no haber dejado que empezara desde cero- le mandó una mirada de enojo al inglés que no se atrevió a contestarle ¿cómo se excusaba por algo que él no había hecho?- por eso utilicé el árbol junto con un hechizo de sello- el espíritu extendió su mano izquierda con la palma hacia arriba mientras posaba encima con la palma hacia abajo la extremidad derecha, comenzó a separarlas de forma paralela a cierta distancia para hacer aparecer un cuadrado de fuego, detrás de él apareció otro que se colocó en el aire con las puntas en los lados del primero. Con movimientos certeros el ser hizo aparecer un gran círculo lleno de runas que se puso en medio de los cuadrados y luego hizo aparecer seis círculos desplazados equitativamente arriba y abajo del cículo principal- Este fue el sello que le puse, funcionó bastante bien, pero supongo que algo pasó para que hayan despertado.

-Cayó un rayo y cortó el árbol por la mitad- aseveró Rho ganándose las miradas de todos- eso fue lo que rompió tu hechizo, fuera de allí lo inmovilizaste muy bien, a todos.

-Aún puede mantenerlo quieto ¿no? Esta vez tenemos que terminar con él, en definitiva, no sólo dormirlo- agregó Sakura.

-Así es, elegida de Clow- el chico la miró con esos ojos penetrantes que le había heredado a Shaoran- supongo que tienes un plan.

-No, aún tengo cosas que aprender, pero sé de magia celta. La señora Yerán me ha hecho leer mucho de magia Occidental, si el tejo fue su prisión podríamos encerrarlo el tiempo suficiente para acabar con él, si aprendo ese hechizo…

-No- interrumpió Shaoran- yo lo haré, si piensas repetir el ritual que el abuelo Gan hizo- un pequeño rubor le apareció al decir esto, no sabía muy bien cómo debía llamar a un chico que tenía su edad - entonces lo haré yo, su magia corre por mis venas y el sello que usa es de la vertiente de la luna, y tu astro regente son las estrellas.

-De acuerdo- aceptó Sakura- te lo encargo Shaoran. Ahora señor Li… ammm ¿podría contarnos cómo lo hizo?- le dijo tímidamente.

-Si hermano, quiero saber cómo se te ocurrió algo tan brillante, la verdad nunca fuiste el más listo, o más fuerte, o más guapo, ni siquiera el más simpático- agregó Rho sonriendo pícaramente mientras el chico le lanzaba una mirada de odio seguida por un suspiro.

-Tú quieres pelear, pero no lo haré. Señorita, puedes llamarme Gan, igual tu Xiao Lang, cuando estoy en esta forma, los calificativos como "señor" o "abuelo" me quedan algo grandes. Les contaré esa fatídica noche en que me enfrente con la maldad.

-Entonces llámame Sakura, por favor- le contestó la chica mirándolo maravillada

-Bueno antes deben entender que hacía varios años que Clow había huido, nadie sabía a dónde o por qué, Sying también se había ido y posiblemente muerto en todo el tiempo que había pasado, además mi hermano había desaparecido. Muchos clanes se peleaban por ver de qué familia saldría el próximo heredero, los Ancianos aún no lograban elegir a alguien que cumpliera con todas las condiciones o quizás comenzaba a gustarles dirigir al Círculo de magia sin ningún líder que pudiera representar objeciones, un respiro de Clow. Yo era un muchacho de 20 años que tenía poco de haber vuelto de China después de hacer estudios en medicina y mis padres estaban pensando con que clan deberíamos emparentar y hacerme sentar cabeza.

FLASH BACK

* * *

Pei Gan llevaba horas encerrado en el que fuera el cuarto de su hermano meditando una y otra vez los textos que había traído del extranjero, de niño había sido descuidado con su educación mágica, pero desde que sus amigos habían desaparecido se lo había tomado en serio. Corrían rumores de que Clow se había unido a un culto, pero él no podía aceptarlo, era Clow el bromista que no aceptaba órdenes de nadie ¿cómo sería posible? Y además estaba la presión de sus padres para que eligiera a una esposa ¿cómo podía elegir a la persona con la que pasaría su vida sin siquiera conocerlas? Por un momento se arrepintió de haber vuelto, si no hubiera sido porque el Circulo estaba bajo una amenaza se habría quedado donde estaba. Más chicos y chicas habían desaparecido, otros tenían pesadillas y falta de apetito, él personalmente los había revisado y sólo podía corroborar con horror que todo era semejante a la desaparición de su hermano, uno que otro testigo podía describir a un hombre que perdía la piel como si estuviera sobrepuesta, él había estudiado escritos de otras culturas y sabía que eso era magia oscura, se ponía piel de victimas para alargar su vida, y si se iba a los extremos, quizás terminaba el acto profano y bebía su sangre para absorber su energía ¿no había una historia que usaba la nana de Clow para asustarlos? Algo de una reina que se bañaba en sangre de sus esclavos para no envejecer, bueno pues quizás esa mujer no estaba tan perdida en su locura como se pensaba.

Había estudiado el tema y preguntado a sus contactos en China, la comunidad mágica era enorme y sabía que no sólo el Círculo de magia en Hong Kong tenían poder y conocimiento. Descubrió que esas desapariciones y sueños en los niños venían ocurriendo por muchos años a lo largo del país, incluso en poblaciones lejanas de Europa donde los calificaban de brujas y espectros.

Gan arrojó el libro que tenía enfrente y se llevó las manos al corto cabello con fastidio y desesperación ¿qué acaso los Ancianos no podían hacer eso? ¿De verdad era el único que veían las conexiones? Todos se enfocaban en buscar culpables, ver quien enfrentaría a ese ser, pero nadie hacia nada, hasta se negaban a creer que había similitudes entre estos casos y la desaparición de su hermano. Bueno pues él si lo veía, y se había encargado de investigar porque alguna vez juró que atraparía al que se había llevado a Rho, y estaba seguro que era ese ser. No confiaba en que su hermano estuviera vivo, pero al menos lo vengaría. Sabía que era bueno en combate, se había entrenado con los maestros de Clow, pero también era bastante bueno con los encantamientos gracias a Sying y su padre, claro que para los ancianos eso no valía, pero a él le daba igual, mientras pudiera hacer algo con ese monstruo le venía dando lo mismo si pensaban que la magia occidental no era adecuada para los miembros del Círculo.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Al abrir se encontró con la preocupada mirada de su madre.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó asustado, ella era una mujer fuerte y sólo la había visto llorar cuando Rho había desaparecido.

-Se llevaron a las gemelas del clan Shun, su padre dijo que habían estado teniendo pesadillas y hoy habían despertado más enfermas de lo normal, hace un rato, cuando la lluvia empezó, dijeron estar viendo aves, pero sus padres no vieron nada. Las chicas salieron corriendo siguiendo esas visiones, su padre intentó meterlas a casa pero una fuerza desconocida lo apartó, pidió ayuda a los ancianos y estos acaban de dar la orden de que todos los hombres deben ir a buscarlas, se dirigen a la montaña Kowloon Peak.- el chico asintió y salió corriendo donde su padre ya estaba con los caballos, listos para darle caza a ese hombre.

La lluvia había arreciado para cuando el grupo de hombres se reunieron en las faldas de la montaña, todos veían con asombro un gran tejo a lo alto que estaba rodeado de siluetas negras, Gan notó que el Círculo de magia se estaba agrupando para pelear. Tuvo oportunidad de desmontar antes de que los guerreros lanzaran un grito de guerra y echaran a correr montaña arriba, de donde las siluetas ya venían bajando. Gan puso a prueba a esos hombres en las artes marciales antes de que empezaran a invocar magia oscura que mandó a todos al suelo debido a su poder; sin embargo, él conocía los contra hechizos, no solo se había ido a estudiar medicina, también había estudiado la magia negra y como combatirla. Bastaron un par de palabras mágicas para que el Círculo volviera a tener ventaja, pero entonces apareció un ser rubio que traía el cuerpo de una niña en cada brazo, las arrojó al suelo y con una carcajada levanto ambas manos llamando un trueno que se impactó en la tierra y de la cual empezaron a salir esqueletos.

Gan corrió hacia el hombre cortando cráneos sin miramientos, después de todo esos no eran más que huesos, las niñas estaban muertas y él necesitaba saber algo.

-¡Oye!- gritó al ver al hombre mirándolo sin dejar de sonreír- ¡Tú te llevaste a mi hermano! Te llevaste a Rho- lo había alcanzado hasta lo alto de la montaña, desde donde podía ver el tejo.

-Ahhh… así que ese era su nombre- dijo el ser apartando la mirada de la batalla- Rho…

-¡¿Lo asesinaste?!- gritó el chico sintiendo una ira indescriptible- ¿le hiciste lo mismo que a esas niñas? Lo arrojaste como si fuera…

-Estas niñas eran escoria, comida. Rho era un diamante en bruto, un miembro de la élite, sólo lo mejor de lo mejor para mis guerreros.

-¿Guerreros?- Gan no dejaba de ver a ese hombre, sus sentidos estaban alerta.

El hombre sonrió y chocó su puño con su palma, de entre los árboles apareció una mujer que Gan conocía muy bien, había crecido con ella. Sólo que no era posible, se veía demasiado joven y su rostro ¿dónde estaba esa sonrisa que siempre le adornaba? ¿Y la vida que su mirada transmitía? No bien se había repuesto de la impresión de ver a Sying viva cuando un chico apareció a su lado, con el cabello blanco y los ojos desorbitados, sin enfocarlo, sin reconocerlo.

-Sying, Rho…- dijo presa del pánico, eran sus amigos, sus hermanos, pero a la vez no lo eran.

-No te esfuerces, ellos son ahora mis criaturas, no recuerdan nada de otra vida, pero sabes, tú sí lo recuerdas y tendrás esos pensamientos rondándote antes de morir- le dijo sonriendo-Enloquecerás igual que lo hizo Clow- Gan supo entonces que su amigo había estado allí, mientras todos en el Círculo de magia lo daban por muerto; y que después de ver eso se había ido para no volver más, al menos estaba vivo, y con eso le bastaba, si él moría, habría alguien que le pondría fin a todo eso.

-Corrompiste el cuerpo de mis amigos ¡¿Por qué?! Ellos no te hicieron nada…- temblaba de la ira pero intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no precipitarse, él siempre había sido el estratega, el que observaba y luego atacaba, demasiado lento decían sus maestros, muy cauteloso le decía su padre.

-¿No te das cuenta? ustedes son insignificantes, pero ellos- el rostro del ser se descompuso por la euforia- ellos sobrevivieron, tienen una voluntad indomable.- el hombre comenzó a reír y se desvaneció, esa fue la señal para que ambas criaturas se abalanzaran contra el chico quien apenas y logró bloquear las garras de la mujer con la espada y lanzar una patada que desvió la trayectoria de su hermano.

-¿¡Qué les hicieron!? ¿No me reconocen? Soy yo, Gan- gritó esquivando un golpe de Rho que le había rozado el brazo y viendo a Sying empezar a invocar a su dragón, así que conservaban sus habilidades mágicas; eso lo ponía en desventaja.

Mientras tanto, montaña abajo se desarrollaba la pelea del Círculo de magia contra las creaciones fallidas de Tse y lo que quedaba de sus seguidores, habían hecho mermar los esqueletos y los ancianos habían invocado un conjuro para contrarrestar la magia corrupta que emanaba de ellos, pero muchos ya habían sufrido sus estragos y yacían convulsos en el suelo, donde eran presa fácil.

El padre de Gan yacía en el suelo apretándose el muñón de lo que antes había sido un brazo, había perdido su arma en algún punto de la batalla, miró hacia arriba sólo para ver un gran dragón azotar con media vegetación y sintió la presencia de su hijo desaparecer unos momentos, oró a los Dioses para que lo protegieran. Giró a ver a uno de esos hombres encapuchados que se aproximaba para darle fin, cerró los ojos y lanzó un largo suspiro.

-Clow abandonó el Círculo, si estuviera aquí…- la frase quedo al aire al escuchar un silbido seguido por galopes de caballos. El hombre abrió los ojos y vio a una mujer joven de largo cabello negro con destellos azulados que sobresalían de las trenzas que llevaba. Vio la túnica coral le cubría el menudo cuerpo al tiempo que su silbido se hacía más fuerte y un kunai volaba de aquí para allá atravesando el cráneo del ser y esqueletos cercanos, purificándolos para que no volvieran a levantarse.

-Mi hermano Clow no está, pero estoy yo- dijo la joven con tez de porcelana- y ellas- señaló hacia atrás donde había al menos una docena de caballos con varias chicas montadas, entre ellas las tres hijas de la familia principal de los Li; Xia, Kyon y por supuesto Nuwa, la menor. Que aferraba la espada de Clow con todo su ser, la espada del líder. Además podían verse a aquellas que habían sido las prometidas y otras chicas y madres que no podían dejar que los hombres se encargaran de todo.

-Por favor descanse- se acercó Xia- nosotras nos encargaremos a partir de ahora, usted ya hizo suficiente- una mujer de unos 35 años se acercó a él para intentar retirarlo del campo de batalla.

-Lady Kai Lan Reed- dijo el hombre escupiendo sangre, algunas chicas se bajaban de sus cacaballos para ayudar ya sea en la batalla o con los heridos- mi hijo está peleando allá arriba- señaló con la cabeza el enorme dragón que con su cola ya había talado casi todo- no permita que muera, por favor. Es lo único que nos queda a mi mujer y a mi.

-Descuide- dijo la chica empuñando su kunai y mirando al resto de las chicas Li- Xia y Kion reagrupen a los hombres, el resto vaya por heridos, mi nana Sophie los curara- señaló a la mujer de largos cabellos pelirrojos en un descuidado chongo que le hacía un torniquete en el brazo al hombre y le daba de beber unas pociones, se giró a mirarla y les lanzó una sonrisa que iluminó todo su rostro plagado de pecas, después volvió a lo suyo- Nuwa y yo ayudaremos a Gan.

-Nuwa es la más fuerte en batalla Kai Lan, pero es inexperta- le dijo Xia-¿la cuidaras?

-Claro que si, además justo ahora necesito sus habilidades con la espada y su cerebro, no perdamos más tiempo, reagrupa a todos- se giró hacia Nuwa y la apremió para dirigirse al dragón.

-Kai Lan- susurró Nuwa- ¿no tienes miedo?- le dijo mientras subían hacia el dragón.

-Mis rodillas no dejan de temblar, pero mi hermano decía que el miedo nos hace humanos y la mayoría de las veces nos salva la vida- la chica asintió un poco más confiada. Ella adoraba a su primo Clow, siempre había querido ser igual de fuerte y valiente como él. Leyó todo lo que se le puso enfrente, se despertaba antes del amanecer a entrenar su cuerpo y trataba de aprender lo más que podía, y aunque Kai Lan era solo un par de años más grande que ella la había adoptado como su pupila para los encantamientos, aunque más bien era una cómplice con la que practicaba.

Gan había esquivado un par de veces al dragón pero con heridas leves, temía que Rho lo atacara en cualquier momento, ya tenía bastantes heridas hechas por él, que parecía estar cazándolo. Necesitaba pensar, armar un plan y sólo no podía. En eso escuchó pasos y se giró a ver a las últimas dos personas que pensaba encontrarse justo en ese momento.

-Creímos que necesitarías ayuda- se excusó la hermana de Clow- y temo que sólo estamos nosotras.

-No estoy seguro que quieras ver esto- le dijo Gan- Rho… él es una de las criaturas- señaló al chico junto al que se había parado Sying moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro; el dragón había desaparecido- había un hombre que mató a las niñas, se comió su vida y al parecer hizo lo mismo con Rho y Sying, son sus marionetas.- le dijo a las chicas mientras Nuwa se estremecía y Kai Lan miraba con tristeza al chico de cabello blanco.

-Hay que matarlos, ellos ya no son humanos- le dijo con la voz más firme que encontró mientras un escalofrió la invadía.

-Pero es…

-Están muertos, son Jiang Shi- le dijo ella- se alimentan de los vivos, no es tu hermano, Rho se ha ido- algunas lágrimas surcaron su rostro pero ella se limpió con el dorso de la mano- ya habrá tiempo para llorarle cuando esto haya terminado.

-¿Crees poder matarlos?- le preguntó Nuwa- eran nuestros amigos.

-Ellos no son lo importante ahora, sino traer a su creador, si logramos derrotarlo ellos desaparecerán con él.

-Su presencia da escalofríos- agregó Nuwa repasando el campo de batalla- ¿magia negra?- él asintió- mira, ese árbol no fue destruido ¿por qué?- señaló un árbol de tejo que permanecía de pie.

-Es un árbol sagrado- le contestó Kai Lan- lo protege la naturaleza.

-Podemos encerrarlo- dijo Gan de pronto- hay un viejo hechizo, la madera y el metal protegen…- los tres chicos saltaron al momento en que Sying se abalanzo de nuevo hacia ellos con las largas uñas por delante, pero Nuwa atajo el zarpazo con la espada y de una estocada la hizo retroceder. -Ustedes son buenos en hechizos, yo me encargo de ella- les dijo convencida mientras atacaba. Los otros chicos se acercaron al árbol pero antes de llegar Rho los interceptó- Después de todo, solíamos entrenarnos juntas.

-Prepara todo- dijo Kai Lan empuñando su kunai- voy a tener una plática violenta con tu hermano mayor.

El castaño no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia el árbol, puso una mano sobre él y empezó a poner hechizos de protección mirando de reojo la pelea. No había llegado a la mitad cuando escuchó un chillido y vio a Sying ser atravesada por la espada de Nuwa quien ya tenía varios cortes en la cara por las uñas de la mujer; aunque la chica no parecía notarlo. Rho corrió entonces a auxiliarla pero fue atravesado por el kunai que Kai Lan manejaba con sus silbidos. De pronto el demoniaco hombre rubio apareció y tomó a Nuwa del cabello y la arrojó hacia donde estaba Gan mientras él cerraba el agujero de Sying, quien no sangraba, sólo gritaba. Rho por el contrario había empezado a gotear un líquido negro.

Gan aprovechó entonces para terminar con su hechizo, era momento de atraer a ese ser ahora que estaba distraído, Kai Lan tenía razón, no era momento de preocuparse por una sola vida. En cuanto terminó de recitar las palabras buscó por el suelo su espada y notó que el dragón la había roto; Nuwa, que aún estaba en el suelo recobrándose, siguió su mirada y entendió qué buscaba, le lanzó la antigua espada de Clow.

-Pero…

-Es demasiado grande para mí- se excusó ella poniéndose de pie lentamente, se apartó el cabello empapado de sangre, él vio que tenía un corte sobre el ojo bastante profundo, y sacó de su bolsillo un abanico que al abrirse creció un poco y fue lanzado hacia la cabeza del rubio, quien haciendo que su cuello creciera lo esquivo, este regresó como un bumerang hacia ella.

-Hay que traerlo al árbol ¿oíste? Así nos cueste la vida.- él se arrepintió por todas las veces que le había jugado a la "sombra de Clow" como solían llamarla ya que siempre buscaba la manera de andar con ellos. Ambos chicos se lanzaron contra el rubio mientras Rho y Sying hacían finta de quererlos frenar, pero de nuevo el kunai los atravesó esta vez ensartándoles en un hilillo azul que salía directo de la boca de Kai Lan, los había unido a su magia, inmovilizandolos. La chica retrocedió velozmente y buscó un lugar apartado, ese hechizo no se rompería a menos que la mataran, esperaba con eso darles un poco de tiempo a sus amigos.

Nuwa y Gan arremetieron contra el rubio quien no parecía inmutarse debido a sus débiles ataques pese a que ellos les costaba siquiera acercarse, ya no digamos atacar. Gan había intentado hacerlo retroceder, pero el hombre ni siquiera se movía de su lugar. Nuwa por otro lado miraba preocupada a su prima, ese hechizo era su fuerte y lo dominaba, pero si esos seres estaban hechos de magia negra de seguro le contaminaban su magia, y aunque nadie la tocara, ella caería muerta en poco tiempo.

-Bueno, si todos vamos a exponer la vida- dijo la chica retrocediendo y haciendo crecer un poco más su abanico- sería egoísta de mi parte no hacerlo. Además ¿cómo me llamaré una Li si no puedo ayudarte?- miró a Gan profundamente y tomó su abanico, abrió las piernas a la altura de la cadera y lanzó una ráfaga de viento que el ser no pudo esquivar, un emblema mágico estaba debajo del monstruo, inmovilizándolo. Había logrado desgarrar gran parte de la túnica mostrando parte de un cuerpo putrefacto.

-Nuwa- susurró el chico al verla volver a invocar su ataque pero esta vez corría detrás de él dispuesta a atacar, no se lo pensó dos veces e hizo lo mismo. Tse logró frenar a la chica pero la cuchilla se enterró en su hombro, acto seguido Gan comenzó a lanzar estocadas para hacerlo retroceder. El rubio no podía controlar su cuerpo del todo y entonces miró a la chica que con las manos unidas lo miraba con sus ojos color miel muy fijos, ella también conocía magia negra y sabía hacer que un cadáver se moviera como ella quisiera y él, al menos físicamente, era un cadáver.

El hombre estaba inmovilizado, aunque sólo serían segundos. Nuwa tenía los ojos en blanco y sangraba por la nariz, pero lo tenía sujeto. Gan hizo aparecer de entre sus manos dos cuadrados y luego un gran círculo lleno de runas que se puso en medio de los cuadrados, después hizo aparecer seis círculos desplazados equitativamente arriba y abajo del círculo principal. Se lo arrojó al rubio y en cuanto hizo contacto con su cuerpo, un vórtice se abrió en el tronco y unas manos comenzaron a tirar del monstruo que comenzaba a recuperar movilidad; pero era inútil, Rho y Sying comenzaron a ser succionados también.

-¡Volveré!- gritó el ser con toda la furia que era capaz haciendo temblar el piso- y el estúpido Círculo de magia va a pagar.

-Los Li te detendrán- dijo Gan exhausto- y Clow también, no lo subestimes, puede que se haya desviado, pero jamás traicionaría al Círculo. Ahora mismo nosotros te detuvimos, estoy seguro que la próxima vez él te destruirá, con todo y tus creaciones.- una enorme mano tomó la cabeza del rubio y la jaló, entonces el vórtice se cerró y Gan se dejó caer exhausto. Escuchó que Nuwa comenzaba a toser con desesperación y jalaba aire a sus pulmones, más allá un ruido sordo le indico que Kai Lan se había desmayado. Él cerró los ojos y se sumó a la inconsciencia.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

* * *

-Cuando desperté estaba en la mansión principal de los Li, había dormido por seis días ya que todo mi poder lo usé para crear ese vórtice que encarceló a Tse. Nuwa había sido trasladada a un hospital ya que no paraba de vomitar sangre. Con el tiempo se repuso, y Kai Lan estuvo dormida por dos semanas más pero al despertar no tuvo ningún otro inconveniente de salud. Mi padre estuvo muy enfermo pero se repuso, gracias a la nana de Clow, Sophie, él sobrevivió, y muchos hombres más.

Las familias pedían a gritos que yo fuera el siguiente líder, según ellos yo los había salvado. Sigo creyendo que no fue nada grandioso lo que hice, sólo trabaje en equipo y me valí de mis conocimientos del extranjero y la magia; no lo habría logrado sin la prima y la hermana de Clow- el chico sonrió- pero aunque los ancianos estaban lejos de reconocer que una mujer podría hacerse cargo del Círculo sí hubo una mejora. Antes se les enseñaba magia sólo a las candidatas a prometidas, si las demás querían aprender debía ser con el permiso de sus padres o a escondidas como ocurría frecuentemente. Las chicas Li tuvieron la suerte de nacer en la familia de más poder mágico y haber sido aleccionadas, si no igual que Clow, sí con un aceptable conocimiento de magia. Cuando me aceptaron como líder decidí casarme con Nuwa, a final de cuentas ella ayudó bastante a encerrar a Tse. Kai Lan siempre fue más una hermana mayor, además de que en algún momento fue la novia de mi hermano.

-Aparte que siempre te sonrojabas cuando ella aparecía por la casa- le dijo Eriol riéndose mientras Gan se sonrojaba y negaba con la cabeza- pero eso no es importante ahora, nos diste una pista para…

-Usaré a Vacío para sellarlo- afirmó Sakura- ese ya no existe, si aprendo ese hechizo de amarre y logro que Vacío lo encarcele…

-Sakura, ni siquiera Clow pudo controlar a Vacío- le espetó Shaoran- y ahora se llama Esperanza.

-Yo lograré controlarla- le dijo convencida- aunque necesitaré ayuda para pelear con él, no creo poder sola.

-No lo harás sola pequeña Sakura- le dijo un sonriente Eriol- todos lo haremos, pero antes, tienes que sanar un poco y bueno, debes tomar posesión como la prometida oficial.

-No hay mucho tiempo- dijo Sakura desesperada- se llevó a las prometidas para transformarlas ¿no es así?- todos intercambiaron miradas- quiere a más personas para su ejército.

-Les está haciendo lo que me hizo a mí- dijo Rho preocupado mientras Gan suspiraba, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se había sentido tan impotente.


	25. Chapter 25

Feliz año! La idea era subir este capítulo antes del 31 pero no lo logré, aún así espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien en estas fechas, les mando un abrazo desde aquí y espero que todos sus deseos se cumplan. Llegamos a la recta final de esta historia, me parece que faltan dos capítulos para terminar, llevo la mitad del siguiente así que esperen pronto el cap, este año si acabo esta historia, lo juro. Uno de mis propósitos también es ser más constante y escribir más y más.

Y luego de este comercial, les deseo nuevamente un excelente inicio de año, y nos leemos pronto.

+Personajes propiedad de las CLAMP

* * *

Sakura se había vestido con ayuda de Fuutie, usaba un sencillo vestido negro de seda con cuello blanco de bebe, las mangas eran transparentes y usaba unas balerinas con encaje, así como un adorno con listones que la hermana Li le había confeccionado entrelazándolo con su cabello, y en la punta la peineta que el futuro líder le había regalado, aquella que simbolizaba el emblema del clan; Sakura no iría únicamente como la dueña de las Cartas, ahora también era la legítima prometida. Aun le dolía a horrores el cuerpo, pero pese a todo no emitió ningún tipo de queja cuando entre la china y Nakuru le habían pasado a la silla de ruedas. Desde allí observaba por la gran ventana que tenía su habitación, esperando que la llamaran y entreteniéndose en ver los grupos de gente que entraban a la mansión, todos con ropas ceremoniales negras, después de un rato, su mente viajó a lo acontecido la noche anterior.

Las cosas se habían precipitado, Fujitaka Kinomoto descendió de la camioneta negra que lo había recogido en el aeropuerto, Wei lo llevó dentro de casa, seguido por Touya y Yukito, quienes lo presentaron a Li Yerán, quien lo esperaba en el recibidor, rodeada de sus hijas, a pesar del luto vestían sus mejores ropas. El hombre saludó a las mujeres y disculpándose pidió que le condujeran a la habitación de su hija, aunque el mayor ya le había comentado del estado de la castaña, el padre necesitaba cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien. En cuanto entró corrió a abrazarla lo más amorosamente que pudo sin lastimarla, padre e hija lloraron y charlaron casi una hora, unos golpecillos en la puerta los interrumpiera; al obtener permiso Li Shaoran entró cabizbajo y avergonzado por no haberla protegido adecuadamente.

En cuanto estuvo frente al patriarca el chico se arrodilló mientras le ofrecía disculpas por no haber estado a la altura de la situación, el hombre lo puso de pie y lo miró profundamente; no lo culpaba, al contrario, le agradecía haber acogido a su hija y enseñarle las artes mágicas. Entablaron plática por un cuarto de hora y entonces Shaoran se levantó nuevamente y con el temor en la voz comentó que él y Sakura estaban saliendo y sentía no haberlo hecho partícipe; las cosas se le habían salido de las manos. Fujitaka escuchó las explicaciones pacientemente y luego sonrió, no tenía nada que perdonarle mientras su hija estuviera feliz, como padre era lo único que le importaba, además lo tenía por un caballero, al contrario que su hijo, no creía que hubiera hecho algo para deshonrar a la pequeña flor de cerezo.

-Hay… hay algo más señor- balbuceó el joven que no podía estar más sonrojado, sentía el corazón en la garganta y no había despegado la mirada del piso desde hacía un buen rato.

-¿Algo más?- preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa- dilo muchacho, todo estará bien- unos nuevos golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron y al obtener el permiso entraron por ella las cuatro hermanas Li junto a su madre, el señor Wei, los cuatro guardianes en sus formas falsas, Touya con cara de pocos amigos, Eriol con la cámara de Tomoyo , ya que ella se encontraba inconsciente, aunque el inglés sabía lo importante que sería para ella estar presente había puesto su salud como una prioridad, y Mei Lin cerrando la fila.

-B-bueno yo… es que… yo…

-¡Sé hombre y díselo Shaoran!- le apremió Mei Lin mientras las hermanas reían.

-Señor Fujitaka- le dijo sintiendo que moriría de una embolia en cualquier momento- yo… yo soy el heredero de mi familia, soy el único varón de la rama principal de este Círculo de magia, creo que mi madre le explicó en que consiste – el hombre asintió- y bueno… hay una regla de que… es una regla tonta y machista pero… no puedo tomar posesión del cargo a menos que esté comprometido y…

-Estás haciendo que eso suene muy mal- le dijo Eriol grabando todo.

-Señor, yo amo a su hija y daría mi vida por ella y… yo… quisiera pedirle su mano en matrimonio, sé que somos jóvenes para casarnos- atajó al ver el semblante de sorpresa del hombre- pero quiero asegurarle que voy en serio con ella, no es solo un capricho, y…- Touya al escuchar eso comenzó a forcejar con Nakuru y Yukito para abalanzarse contra el chico, eso ya era demasiado, la había orillado a toda esa locura y ahora pretendía hacerla su prometida y arrebatársela para siempre.

-Hijo, ustedes tienen mi bendición, si es lo que Sakura quiere yo no tengo ningún inconveniente.

-¡¿Cómo le dices eso papá?!- gritó Touya que era sujetado por Yukito sin mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Tu qué opinas Sakura?- el hombre se giró hacia la chica que había estado muy callada y sonrojada todo el rato- ¿es lo que quieres?- ella asintió ocultando el rostro entre su cabello.

-Eso me haría muy feliz- dijo quedamente mientras su hermano gritaba amenazas de muerte.

-Entonces no tengo más que decir- aseveró Fujitaka feliz- solo asegúrate de hacerla muy feliz y…

-Siento interrumpir- dijo Eriol que miraba un poco por arriba de los hombros del hombre- pero hay alguien que también quiere ser parte de esto y… ¿ya no puedes verla cierto?- le dijo a Touya que había dejado de pelear, el moreno lo miró y luego hacia donde el inglés dirigía la vista.

-No, ya no- le dijo de forma sombría, esperando algún descuido para soltarse y matar al heredero de los Li.

-¿Alguien?- Fuutie y Shiefa levantaron la mano, el inglés les sonrió- bueno no es muy justo así que debo hacer algo al respecto ¿sostienes aquí Mei Lin?- le dijo a la chica pasándole la cámara y abriendo su llave con el emblema del sol, recitó unas palabras y dio dos golpes en el suelo con el mango del mismo, al instante pudieron ver todos con asombro a una mujer de cabellos plateados, un vestido verde limón de manga larga y unas enormes alas que miraba todo desde detrás del hombre; Sakura reconoció a la mujer de las fotografías que decoraban su casa.

-Mamá…- dijeron los hermanos Kinomoto al mismo tiempo, el moreno había dejado de forcejear y la castaña se había quedado de piedra ¿era real lo que veía?

-Nadeshiko- el patriarca parecía conmocionado. La mujer se acercó a su marido y le dio un fuerte abrazo que el hombre le correspondió, a pesar de que era etérea pudo sentir un escalofrió y el olor a flores que caracterizaba a su mujer.

-Lo has hecho bien tu solo- le dijo en un susurro antes de alejarse para abrazar a su hija.

-Mami yo- Sakura no pudo contener las lágrimas mientras Touya se acercaba y abrazaba a la mujer- yo siempre…

-Lo sé- contestó la mujer- aunque no me veas yo siempre puedo verte, te has convertido en una hechicera muy poderosa- le dedicó una sonrisa- y tú en un excelente hermano mayor.

-Ya no puedo ayudar tanto como antes, yo…

-Te equivocas, eres necio, como tu tía Sonomi- rio un poco y estiró su mano para tomar la de Fujitaka- pero eres un gran hermano mayor, a veces demasiado sobreprotector, pero estoy segura que no le negaras a tu hermana ser feliz ¿o sí?

-¿Con él?- dijo huraño mientras su madre le acariciaba el cabello con la otra mano.

-¿Conoces a alguien que la haga más feliz?- el chico guardó silencio- además ganarás un hermano.

-¡Nunca!- dijo Touya y Shaoran que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen.

-Es la primera vez que nos presentamos ¿no es así?- la mujer se desplazó flotando hacia el heredero Li quien se puso rígido sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-Yo soy Li Shaoran, mucho gusto- hizo una reverencia y entonces sintió una sensación en su rostro, el espíritu de la mujer lo había tomado de la barbilla y le miraba tiernamente- tu padre está orgulloso de ti ¿lo sabes verdad?

-¿Usted lo conoce? Es decir…- la mujer sonrió y le miró tiernamente.

\- Tu padre no tiene asuntos pendientes, por eso no viene a esta dimensión frecuentemente, él dice que Yerán ha hecho un trabajo excepcional criando a su familia- miró a la mujer quien le dedicó un movimiento de cabeza- pero él piensa en ti y está orgulloso de todo lo que has logrado, del líder en el que te convertirás, pero sobre todo del hombre que ya eres- Shaoran bajó la mirada intentando controlar el llanto- también de sus hijas, de lo poderosas y hermosas que se han vuelto, cada uno de sus retoños- Shiefa y Fuutie comenzaron a llorar mientras Feimei y Fanren se tomaban de la mano, su padre solía llamarles así cuando eran niñas.

-Me pone muy feliz escuchar eso- susurró el chico- se lo agradezco.

-Gracias a ti- y una vez entregado este mensaje, por favor continúen- le apremió- me parece que estaban en algo importante- sonrió dulcemente, algo que le había heredado a su hija.

-Yo… yo quiero casarme con su hija señora y si usted y el señor Kinomoto están de acuerdo…

-En realidad yo no tengo ningún problema- le dijo Fujitaka sin apartar la mirada de su esposa- ¿tú, mi querida Nadeshiko?- ella volvió a sonreír y le lanzó una mirada a su esposo cargada de amor.

-Claro que no, los he seguido de cerca estos años y aunque me preocupe un tiempo, al parecer son más fuertes que las circunstancias, además no tengo nada en contra de ser una esposa joven- miró detenidamente a Shaoran- ahora que ya tienes nuestra aprobación ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a Sakura? Después de todo, es su opinión la que en verdad importa- Shaoran se quedó de piedra ¿tenía que hacerlo con tanto público? Con sus hermanas y prima que no le dejarían olvidar si algo salía mal, con la severa mirada de su madre, con el psicópata de su cuñado y el raro de Eriol con la camarita de Tomoyo que seguramente se pondría histérica cuando supiera de lo que se había perdido por estar sedada.

-Sakura yo… ya lo hemos hablado pero… bueno tú sabes…

-¡Eres el colmo!- Fuutie se separó de su familia- ¿y el anillo? "Cachorro", eres un bruto para estas cosas ¿y el romanticismo? Ay Sakura, la que te espera con un esposo como él- los castaños se sonrojaron aún más al escuchar esa palabra.

-El Consejo lo…

-Ellos no tienen nada que ver, eres tan tonto hermanito- se quitó uno de los anillos que portaba en una mano que asemejaba dos raíces de oro enlazadas, era sencillo, pero tenía un fuerte significado- ten, papá me lo dio cuando era niña, era de su abuela Nuwa, sirve para la ocasión, porque tú no eres nada romántico o precavido.

-¡Estoy nervioso! Además he estado ocupado estos días con todos los clanes, no era como que hubiera tenido tempo para planear esto con más cuidado, era Tomoyo la que seguramente habría vestido a cada uno para la ocasión- se defendió con algo de histeria –Sakura ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- le dijo con los colores en el rostro de nuevo y sabiendo que si no lo decía ahora no lo diría nunca, y menos si su hermana seguía diciendo esas cosas- y-ya sabes, lo que viene incluido con todo eso.

-Si Shaoran, si quiero- le dijo sonrojada y deseando que todos dejaran de mirarla. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y aunque Touya no dejó de mandar miradas asesinas no volvió a decir nada, uno por uno los demás espectadores se acercaron a felicitar a la pareja y unos minutos después tanto Nadeshiko se retiró, no sin antes abrazar a toda su familia.

Sakura recordó todo eso con una sonrisa mientras giraba distraídamente el anillo en su dedo, su mamá había estado en uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida y eso había significado mucho para ella, si su mejor amiga hubiera estado allí, habría sido aún mejor. Unos golpes en la puerta le alertaron y Kerberus se estiró en su cama, usaba un pequeño moño negro que le había dado Nakuru, al parecer Spinel usaba uno igual, Shaoran entró a la habitación tras recibir el permiso de la castaña, él usaba un traje ceremonial negro

-¿Estas lista?- ella asintió-te ves muy linda- le dijo algo apenado.

-Me gustaría decirte que Tomoyo se encargó de eso pero fue Fuutie quien me trajo la ropa, aun así creo que es muy lindo- el guardián se posó en su regazo y el castaño se acercó para empujar la silla.

-Tomoyo también se ve linda- le dijo quedamente.

-¿Despertó?- la castaña sonrió.

-A medias, está consciente pero no habla; sin embargo parece que nos reconoce, o eso dijo Eriol.- el castaño la empujó por el pasillo mientras la chica se preparaba para lo inevitable. No bien habían terminado de salir de la casa Wei se les acercó para cubrirlos con un paraguas, la lluvia se había soltado de la nada.

-Su madre y hermanas ya están dentro de la camioneta que Chow conduce- miró a Sakura- al igual que su padre y hermano; la señorita Tomoyo y el joven Eriol ya lo están esperando junto a los guardianes dentro del vehículo que yo conduciré.

-Muchas gracias Wei ¿los demás vehículos ya partieron?

-Están esperando mi llamada para que todos partamos al mismo tiempo, también tienen duda de qué lugar tendrá usted dentro de la procesión.

-Da la orden de que sigan el protocolo que más convenga a los Ancianos, nosotros acataremos lo que ellos digan.- Sakura fue subida en brazos por Shaoran y entonces notó a Eriol enfundado en un traje negro que le sonreía, de su mano iba la amatista, con un vestido oscuro de encaje que le recordaba al de una muñeca, tenía mangas ¾ y un moñito blanco en el cuello, a juego de unos guantes que tapaban sus manos. Llevaba el cabello suelto y un lazo a modo de diadema, seguramente colocado por Nakuru.

-Hola Tomoyo- saludó la castaña sin dejar de notar las ojeras que enmarcaban los ojos de su amiga, así como la palidez mortal que sustituía su níveo color natural; y sus ojos, aquellas amatistas que habían hechizado a varios chicos a lo largo de su vida ahora eran azul oscuro, casi totalmente negros. La chica giró lentamente su rostro para observarla e intentó formar una sonrisa; sin embargo sólo logró que las comisuras de sus resecos labios se elevaran un poco.

-Ella no puede hablar, pero se encuentra mejor que otros días- le animó Eriol intentando convencerse el también- está aquí y no allá- dijo quedamente.

-Me alegra- agregó Shaoran tomando la mano sana de su novia- ¿cómo sigue tu brazo?- le dijo esta vez a Sakura- mi madre dijo que ha estado aplicándote hechizos de sanación y algunas pociones que había dejado Tomoyo para estos casos.

-Me duele menos, el doctor me revisó esta mañana y dijo que si todo sigue bien me quitarán el yeso la próxima semana, está sorprendido de mi poder de sanación.

-Me hace feliz escuchar eso- agregó Eriol- cuando el funeral termine, quiero mostrarles algo.

El auto se puso en marcha y rápidamente las dos camionetas salieron de la propiedad Li, a unos kilómetros se unieron a la procesión de varios autos igual de lujosos, algunos con banderines que portaban el escudo de su clan. Más adelante, las carrozas fúnebres aparecieron encabezando la marcha, Sakura no pudo contener su asombro de ver tantos autos que se dirigían al mismo lugar. Por un momento sintió miedo de ser parte de ese Círculo de magia ¿cómo iba a hablar ante tantas personas?

-Todo va a estar bien- le dijo el castaño con una mirada tranquilizadora, entendiendo sus temores- la mayoría de ellos ya te adoran, y los que no, bueno, uno aprende a lidiar con eso.

-Solo se sienten atraídos por el poder que suponen tengo, no por mí.

-Entonces hazlos que te amen- le dijo Eriol- gánatelos como a todos nosotros, estoy seguro que lo lograrás.

-Voy a intentarlo- le dijo la chica nada segura de su afirmación y se perdió en el triste espectáculo que ahora veía desde el carro, esas familias destruidas, los muertos y heridos y todo por culpa de ese ser, escuchó que alguien tosía y al girar vio a Tomoyo limpiándose con un pañuelo que Eriol proporcionó, unos segundos después comprendió que estaba escupiendo sangre, a la castaña se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al pensar en qué estaría sintiendo su amiga, ella que sólo había intentado ayudarla de pronto se veía envuelta en todo ese asunto. El inglés también había notado el percance, y aunque le quitó importancia, se veía que le preocupaba.

-¿Estás bien Sakura?- le dijo su novio que no le apartaba la mirada-¿algo te duele?- le dijo al notar el cambio no sólo en su mirada, sino en su presencia.

-No- dijo seria- no me duele nada, estoy furiosa- Shaoran se sorprendió ya que muy pocas veces la había visto así, esperaba que nada volara dentro del vehículo por este motivo- ese hombre… no, ese ser ya causó demasiado daño ¡Ya basta!

-Sakura…- Eriol miró a su elegida- vamos a terminar con él, descuida- ella asintió lentamente y regresó su vista a la ventana.

-Sí, lo haremos.

Pronto salieron de la isla de Hong Kong y llegaron a las orillas de Hong Kong, subieron una montaña y Sakura se maravilló un poco con tanta vegetación, últimamente no veía demasiadas cosas lindas. Unos minutos después el señor Wei se estacionó detrás de Chow y bajó para acercarle a Shaoran la silla de ruedas en que transportaban a Sakura, y luego hizo lo mismo con la de Tomoyo. Una vez abajo el grupo se unió a las Li y los Kinomoto, a quienes ya se había anexado Mei Lin y su familia, en cuanto estuvieron completos comenzaron a avanzar, Eriol había hecho que la lluvia remitiera, creía que ya todo era demasiado triste como para agregarles una fatalidad más.

Llegaron a un templo que a Sakura le pareció más un palacio debido a su extensión, en Japón jamás había visto algo tan grande u majestuoso, y entonces las familias que habían perdido a uno o más miembros tomaron la delantera con el ataúd en hombros rezando y esparciendo incienso, Sakura había memorizado cada nombre y rostro así como clanes; aunque Li Yerán le había insistido en que no tendría nada de malo si escribía el pésame en una tarjeta, ella se había negado, se sentía culpable y necesitaba que esas familias supieran que ella haría todo lo posible por vengar a su familiar y que nada como eso ocurriría otra vez, nunca.

Los ataúdes y las familias de los muertos entraron primero y poco a poco cada familia tomó sus respectivos lugares, los Li estaban en las filas del centro. Escucharon los rezos y se unieron a ellos, después fue el turno de cada clan para presentar sus respetos a los muertos y a sus familias, Sakura se levantó con ayuda del castaño e hizo las reverencias necesarias para después dar sus condolencias. Tres horas después todos iban de regreso a la mansión Li, donde se llevaría a cabo una comida en honor de aquellos que habían muerto. Cuando la comida finalizó Fa Yang se puso de pie y pidió atención.

-Estamos aquí reunidos por un doloroso suceso que ocurrió hace unos días, pero también para anunciar y dar la bienvenida a Sakura Kinomoto, quien se ganó el derecho de ser la prometida de Li Xiao Lang, nuestro próximo líder- los ancianos comenzaron a pegar en el piso con el bastón a modo de aplausos mientras el resto de las familias aplaudían y volteaban a mirar la mesa donde la familia Li y sus invitados estaban, Shaoran empujó la silla de su novia hasta donde estaba el anciano quien regresó a su lugar con el Consejo y todos le hicieron una reverencia a la recién llegada.

-Sakura Kinomoto, la maestra de las cartas creadas por Clow, mi ancestro, será mi esposa. Pasó las pruebas que las tradiciones marcan, venció a las otras chicas y ha aprendido los conocimientos que se pasan de generación en generación en mi familia, por lo tanto, y estando frente a su familia, mi clan y por supuesto todos ustedes, quiero hacer oficial nuestro compromiso- tomó con delicadeza la mano en que Sakura tenía el anillo que su hermana le había dado la noche anterior y lo mostró ante los presentes- este anillo perteneció a Li Nuwa, mi bisabuela. Es una reliquia de mi familia y ahora ella la porta, como mi prometida, pero sobre todo como la mujer que yo elegí para estar a mi lado y llevar la carga de ser el líder del Círculo de magia- todos los clanes se pusieron de pie e hicieron una gran reverencia hacia la chica quien se sonrojó un poco ya que odiaba ser el centro de atención; sin embargo, se armó de valor y le pidió a Shaoran ayuda para levantarse, tenía algo importante que decirles.

-Gracias- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada, mezcla de los nervios y el dolor que le causó ponerse de pie- lamento que esta noticia sea justo hoy, cuando tantas vidas se han sesgado a causa de Tse, lamento cada pérdida como si hubiera sido de mi familia, siento no haber tenido tiempo de conocerlos o haberlo hecho más allá de las presentaciones de rigor- miró a los ancianos dando a entender que se refería a Xen- sé que además de los muertos muchos están heridos y otras más desaparecidas y temo decirles que yo no puedo defenderlos de otro ataque- los murmullos no se hicieron esperar- como pueden ver no he salido victoriosa de mis batallas, sigo siendo una humana que al parecer tiene buena estrella, pero eso es todo. Los ancianos o Shaoran por sí solos tampoco pueden protegerlos, pero ustedes sí, cada uno, no importa si sus poderes son considerables, o carecen por completo de ellos- miró a Mei Lin- una batalla no sólo se gana con fuerza- miró a Shaoran- ni con conocimientos- miró a Eriol- ni siquiera por tener suerte, se gana en equipo. Yo gané el combate contra tres chicas excepcionales que tuvieron quien les enseñara artes marciales antes de caminar, tuvieron instructores, así como los tuve yo también, y sin ellos, ni ellas ni yo habríamos hecho nada de lo que ocurrió en este mes; es lo mismo con lo que nos espera. Podemos vencerlo, pero debe ser entre todos, al igual que ustedes estoy furiosa y sé que juntos vamos a detenerlo, para siempre- la chica se sentó sin poder contener más el dolor, buscó la mirada de Eriol y asintió.

Fa Yang se puso de pie nuevamente y se acercó a Shaoran.

-Ahora eres nuestro líder, como tu padre y tu abuelo antes de ti, llevas el destino de la familia en tus manos, guía al Círculo por el buen camino- levantó su mano y dibujó un círculo en el aire, apareció un anillo que simbolizaban dos dragones enroscados, lo tomó y se lo puso en la mano derecha, en el dedo gordo- amo Li Xiao Lang- todo el Círculo hizo una reverencia y los Ancianos comenzaron a entonar un cantico acompañados de golpes con los bastones. Shaoran hizo una reverencia cuando terminaron y les agradeció con la mano.

-Es un honor para mí estar frente a ustedes, mis maestros, amigos, familia y compañeros. Como lo dije antes, hay cosas que deben cambiar y yo sé que a muchos de los Ancianos les costará entender que hay tradiciones que son obsoletas y que de seguir así todo estará arruinado para el Círculo en un futuro. Soy el único hijo varón de mi familia y eso me hizo heredero a esto, pero sin temor a equivocarme sé que hay muchos chicos que quizás lo harían mejor que yo y al no pertenecer a un Clan superior no tienen permitido aspirar a un cargo dentro del Consejo de ancianos, y eso está mal. He tenido la oportunidad de conocer a la reencarnación de Clow, y saber lo que le orilló a negarse a ser el líder, y lo comprendí. Sakura tenía que probar ante ustedes que era digna y yo no quería eso para ella, puesto que para mí ya era la mejor hechicera que hubiera conocido. A lo largo de estos meses también he entendido las problemáticas que aquejan a otros clanes y es por eso que tal como ya había dicho, a partir de hoy instauro la creación de un Consejo de clanes, en los que todos serán bienvenidos sin importar su sexo, edad o familia; para crecer debemos escuchar las demandas de todos y nutrirnos de sus conocimientos, por eso les presento los primeros integrantes de este Consejo, que espero crezca.

Varios chicos y chicas de diversos clanes se separaron de su familia y se encaminaron, entre ellos Sakura reconoció a Wu Feng, quien tenía el rostro hinchado y de tonalidades moradas, sobre la ceja tenía rastros de puntos, cojeaba al caminar pero eso no le impedía desbordar orgullo. Sakura reconoció a algunos más y entonces lo vio, Rong Xue-Feng caminaba en muletas con la pierna enyesada, seguido por su hermana Ah- Kum, quien tenía puntos que cerraban una herida desde el pómulo izquierdo hasta el mentón, se veía nerviosa y no dejaba de jalarse las mangas de su blusa ceremonial y mirar a su hermana menor, que estaba de la mano de su padre.

-Rong- le susurró la castaña al verlo pasar a un lado de ella, este le dirigió una sonrisa. Era la primera vez que Sakura lo veía, hasta donde sabía estaba en cama y ya que ninguno de los dos podía desplazarse libremente no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar.

Algunos Ancianos ya comenzaban a protestar cuando Shaoran los hizo callar.

-Eriol les había dado tareas a cada clan y es momento de que veamos si han cumplido, vamos a repartir nuevas responsabilidades y no voy a aceptar reclamos, ahora soy el líder- aseveró Shaoran, y dadas las circunstancias, a menos que sean quejas bien fundamentadas, no voy a aceptarlas.

* * *

Esa noche Eriol los llamó al antiguo cuarto de Clow, donde ahora reposaba. Sakura y Shaoran se sentían nerviosos después del día que habían tenido, ambos eran de permanecer en las sombras y de repente se habían vuelto centros de atención.

-Qué día ¿no? Aun así me siento orgulloso de ustedes- apremió Eriol- seguro harán un papel mejor del que Clow hubiera hecho.

-Eriol- se apresuró Sakura- ¿Rong y sus hermanas están bien? Shaoran me contó que estaban dentro de la mansión cuando Tse atacó y…

-Rong tiene una pierna rota y algunas costillas en no muy buen estado, perdió el conocimiento debido a las heridas por magia negra que recibió y estuvo en coma unos días, pero ya está bien, saldrá adelante, es más fuerte de lo que muchos creen. Ah-Kum tuvo su despertar mágico durante la batalla contra Tse, lo atacó con magia pura, él intentó llevársela pero su hermano logró salvarla, ese hombre iba por Tomoyo después de todo, aunque parece ser que esa chica nos dará sorpresas en un futuro. Ahora mismo Shiefa es su mentora, llegará lejos, según tengo entendido salió muy alta en su sondeo mágico; en cambio la menor… bueno digamos que necesitará de psicólogos y atenciones especiales por un tiempo.

-Tse ha traído demasiadas desgracias, hay que detenerlo.

-Así es- aseveró el peliazul- por eso quiero darles algo- el chico se acercó a su escritorio y les dio una libreta forrada de alguna clase de cuero que se caía a pedazos, adentro había hojas amarillentas que Sakura comenzó a pasar sin entender.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Shaoran- Eriol es magia…

-Es lo que Clow robó de Tse, lo que tanto busca. Son sus apuntes para lograr la resurrección de muertos, él la robo antes de marcharse y no se atrevió a deshacerse de él, lo escondió en el templo del Círculo de magia, hoy cuando fuimos lo saqué de su escondite. Ese lugar tiene tantas presencias que nadie que no tuviera sus memorias podría saber de su existencia.

-Magia negra- repitió Sakura- todo esto…

-Es conocimiento- aseveró Eriol- les dije que cuando estuvieran listos sería momento de aprender de ella, no pueden enfrentar lo que no conocen y si de verdad piensas usar a Vacío, debes conocer su esencia Sakura, la forma de protegerte y manejarla a tu voluntad.

Sakura asintió y hojeó más despacio el cuadernillo algo receloso mientras Shaoran miraba al inglés con sospecha.

-Eriol la magia negra puede regresarse y herirte si no se usa de forma adecuada.

-Si- miró al castaño- y es por eso que prefiero que aprenda a usarla poco a poco a que Vacío se le salga de control. Mira, no me gusta esto más que a ti pero…

-Voy a aprenderla- dijo Sakura segura de sí- no se ve difícil, es simplemente una variación de los encantamientos que ya he aprendido, estaré bien. Todo el Círculo dará lo mejor de sí, no es justo que tú y yo no lo hagamos ¿no crees?- Shaoran frunció el ceño y suspiró.

-De acuerdo, aprendamos esas cosas para trazar un plan.

-Yo ya lo tengo- expuso Sakura- al menos una parte- los chicos se giraron a verla- creí que ustedes también lo comprendían, por eso Eriol había pedido que el clan de Jyang eligiera a sus mejores guerreros y juntos entrenaran a aquellos más aptos en las artes de la guerra.

-Bueno- el peliazul usó la mirada de Clow- eso era porque considero que una de las más grandes desventajas que tiene este Círculo es guardarse sus conocimientos para sí mismos y quiero que eso cambie, no sólo por Tse, por el futuro de los clanes.

-Comprendo eso- añadió Sakura- pero yo he estado pensando en que necesitamos un ejército que distraiga a los seres que Tse invoca, nosotros debemos ir contra él, sin distracciones.

-Sying no nos dejará acercarnos- el peliazul miraba a la castaña con orgullo.

-Pues entonces hay que liberarla- dijo Sakura- como a Rho, pero esta vez debe ser definitivo, no quiero más muertes, no quiero más guerra. Tomoyo debe mejorar ya, no es justo lo que le ocurre.

-Sakura, probablemente ya no sólo será Sying, las otras prometidas- empezó Shaoran.

-No, no creo que haya terminado el rito aún, pero lo comprobaremos en cuanto pueda levantarme de esta silla, si es así ajustare mi plan, y si no, usaremos la poción que Rong y Tomoyo hicieron como contraveneno.

-¿Cómo vas a comprobarlo?- Eriol la miraba.

-Mis sueños me muestran el futuro y el pasado, la señora Li me dijo que cuando fuera más consciente de mi magia podría usar este poder a mi antojo, quiero ir a donde ellas están, encontrarlas y si es posible salvarlas.

-¿Crees que Tse se dé cuenta?- Shaoran miró con preocupación al inglés.

-Valdría correr el riesgo, no creo que él la detecte, pero necesitará de un gran control de su magia, que me honra decir, ya tiene. – sonrisa de Eriol se ensanchó- así que sí, estoy de acuerdo en tu plan ¿alguna idea de cómo hacerlo?

-Tengo ideas, pero aún nada concreto; sin embargo, creo que este cuadernillo marcara la diferencia.

-Vaya Sakura, cuando te pones en serio das mucho miedo- le dijo Eriol risueño- una mujer fuerte siempre me parece más bella.

-¡Oye!- exclamó Shaoran molesto.

-Calma, calma joven descendiente, nadie va por tu chica, sólo quería externarlo- dijo Eriol- tengo ojos y sé que aparte de bella Sakura se ha vuelto una hechicera muy poderosa- el castaño arrugó el ceño y le puso mala cara.

-Voy a esforzarme- aseveró Sakura- debemos terminar esto pronto- los otros chicos asintieron.

-Mañana a primera hora empezará el entrenamiento.

-Los poderes de Sakura aún no…

-Perfecto- aseguró ella- estar en una silla de ruedas no va a detenerme, mi magia aún no está al cien por ciento, pero puedo comenzar a memorizar los trazos de estas runas y el significado de las insignias.- Shaoran se dejó caer en la cama del inglés con resignación, el sentido común se había ido por la ventana.

-De acuerdo, una misión suicida- Shaoran se había dado por vencido ante las decisiones de su novia.


	26. Chapter 26

Gracias a todas por sus hermosas palabras, aquí está el nuevo cap, disfrútenlo.

*Personajes propiedad de las CLAMP

* * *

Al otro día Sakura se desplazaba por la mansión con ayuda de Kero, era tarde y se había entretenido toda la mañana intentando descifrar las maltrechas hojas que contenía la libreta, sin embargo, había descubierto que aparte del chino y latín había símbolos y trazos que no conocía y no concordaba con ninguna runa. Shaoran había salido temprano a comprobar que los demás clanes estuvieran haciendo lo que se les había pedido, además de visitar enfermos y asignar ciertas tareas al nuevo Consejo. La castaña se dirigía a las afueras del jardín de la mansión, allí donde los árboles eran más espesos y según Eriol no corrían riesgo de destruir nada demasiado grave practicando. Mientras el guardián la empujaba pudo notar que había un grupo de hombres y mujeres de diferentes edades siendo enseñados por un hombre alto que ya había visto antes, era el padre Jyang, al parecer había comenzado con el entrenamiento y por motivos que desconocía estaban usando la casa Li. Siguió de largo no sin antes cruzar una mirada con él, supo enseguida que no le profesaba ninguna simpatía; sin embargo, estaba acostumbrada y con tantas cosas que habían ocurrido, ya tampoco le importaba.

Al acercarse al lugar pactado con la reencarnación del mago vio con sorpresa y alegría que Shaoran ya estaba allí, con un pans de colores militares que le había visto para entrenar y una playera sin mangas color negra, al parecer aunque no estuviera del todo de acuerdo de recurrir a la magia negra, los acompañaría.

─¿Creíste que iba a dejarte sola? ─ le dijo sin necesidad que ella pusiera en palabras sus sentimientos- sería un pésimo novio si lo hiciera.

─Sé que tienes muchas obligaciones Shaoran, no me he sentido sola o…

─Te has vuelto muy fuerte y sin temor a equivocarme ya me sobrepasas en la mayoría de los sentidos y eso no puede seguir así─ se acercó a acomodarle un mechón de su cabello ante la mirada cautelosa del guardián- siempre voy a protegerte y no puedo hacerlo si no estoy a tu nivel, aparte de tu novio soy tu aliado y no quiero ser un estorbo o que algún día ya no pueda seguirte- su mirada mostraba profunda preocupación─ volvámonos fuertes juntos.

─N-no necesitas cuidarme─ se había sonrojado al sentirlo tan cerca- yo…

─Sé que eres fuerte, pero no me importa, no puedo dejar de cuidarte, me gusta hacerlo─ le dijo con un tenue sonrojo.

-Shaoran…

─Creo que no sólo tú, joven descendiente─ intervino Eriol, recordándoles que seguía allí- yo tampoco puedo quedarme atrás, todo lo que sé en realidad es conocimiento de toda una vida, la de Clow- atajó al ver que Sakura protestaría- yo nunca he entrenado en serio mis poderes, y ahora mismo lo estoy pagando caro, debí proteger mejor a Tomoyo- su mirada se volvió seria- ella no tenía por qué verse involucrada en algo como esto- miró la mansión fijamente─ como la extraño.

─También es mi culpa, si yo…

─No Sakura, es enteramente mía, estaba bajo mi protección en Inglaterra y no fui lo bastante fuerte para evitar que Tse le hiciera eso.

─Eriol… ella… ella va a estar bien- le dijo la castaña preocupada por la mirada de su amigo, demostraba verdadero sufrimiento mal escondido─ tiene que estarlo, aún no es tarde- su amigo le dedicó una sonrisa.

─Gracias- se subió los anteojos- ahora no perdamos más el tiempo pasándonos las culpas, primero los tres debemos entender muy bien algo, la magia por sí sola no es malvada, somos los humanos quienes tenemos esa dualidad y el albedrio para usarla de forma correcta o incorrecta. Lo que voy a enseñarles es magia antigua y así es como quiero que la traten y piensen en ella.

─Sigo creyendo─ comenzó Shaoran.

─Pongamos un ejemplo con las cartas de Sakura ¿dirías que son malvadas? ─le atajó.

─No- aseguró él─ algo agresivas- recordó a Disparo- pero por lo general solo actúan así cuando están asustadas.

─Así es, pero seguramente recordarás que en más de una ocasión Sakura se vio seriamente herida a causa de las cosas que hacían cuando aparecían.

─Eso es diferente, ellas no diferencian entre el bien o el mal.

─Así es─ le dijo el mago- porque son magia, quienes sí lo diferenciamos somos nosotros─ Shaoran asintió, comenzaba a entender el punto─otro ejemplo ¿recuerdas el hechizo de control que puse sobre tu cuerpo cuando cambiaban las cartas? El de los hilos.

─Cómo olvidarlo─ frunció el ceño- casi lastimo a Sakura─ lo miró con un rencor renovado.

─Es el mismo hechizo que Sakura utilizó para defenderse en los combates ¿no? ─le miró intensamente.

─Puede ser usado para atacar o defenderse─ el inglés asintió.

─¿Entiendes mi punto? Tse usa la magia antigua para atacaros, pero nosotros lo usaremos para defendernos y evitar que haya más víctimas.

─Lo comprendo- le dijo serio, no le gustaba equivocarse, aun le faltaba tanto por aprender.

─Muy bien, ahora vamos a comenzar con las runas básicas de protección que son algo diferentes a las usadas cuando se lanzan hechizos─ tomó una vara y comenzó a trazarlas formando un circulo a su alrededor─ ya saben que debemos hacerlas con nuestra magia porque el enemigo no dará tiempo de que busques una buena rama─ sonrió ante su propia broma─ y luego debemos hacerla que se sincronice con nuestro emblema, se funda con nuestra energía, está bien si lo hacemos por turnos ¿quién quiere hacerlo primero? ─los castaños se miraron y él dio un paso al frente, después de todo habían descubierto que a Sakura se le hacía más fácil aprender algo viendo a otro intentarlo.

* * *

Esa noche después de cenar la castaña se dirigió, esta vez con ayuda de Yukito, a la habitación de Tomoyo. Shaoran había salido con su madre a charlar con uno de los clanes. Sin embargo, cuando la chica entró, notó que había un chico a lado de la cama de su amiga, le tomaba amorosamente la mano y le susurraba cosas en chino de las cuales Sakura solo logró atrapar "seré más fuerte" "no importa si no estamos destinados" "abre los ojos", antes de ser descubierto.

─Sakura─ dijo el chico apresurándose a soltar a Tomoyo y poniéndose de pie para hacer una reverencia- es decir señorita Kinomoto yo…

─Con Sakura está bien Rong.

─Pero ahora usted es…

─Sigo siendo Sakura─le dijo apenada─ es algo incómodo todo después de ese aviso, también con los Ancianos y en general con todas las personas que me he topado, por favor, al menos tú llámame como solías hacerlo─ el asintió.

─Claro, Sakura.

─¿Cómo está Tomoyo?

─Ella está… viva─ dijo sin mucha convicción─ ayer que la vi en el templo pensé que se habría recuperado pero…

─Eriol dice que tiene momentos de lucidez, pero en general se la pasa dormida─ se acercó con ayuda de Yukito y acarició las mejillas de la amatista.

─Sakura ¿puedo hacerte una consulta? ─miró a Yukito de reojo─ algo confidencial.

─Claro que puedes ¿sucede algo?

─El joven Hiraguizawa y Tomoyo… ¿están juntos? ─el chico lucía apenado ante la pregunta y le esquivaba la mirada.

─¿Quieres decir…como pareja? ─le dijo Sakura sintiéndose algo incomoda- bueno, no son pareja, no una real hasta donde yo sé, pero… se aprecian─ le dijo cuidando sus palabras, para ser sincera Tomoyo era un misterio con sus sentimientos, nunca decía nada de más y dado los acontecimientos de los últimos meses no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar demasiado del asunto.

─Ya veo- dijo Rong─ lo supuse por como habla de él─se puso de pie y tomó las muletas─creo que debo ir a casa o mi padre se preocupará, seguramente Ah-Kum ya terminó su entrenamiento por hoy- le dedicó una rápida sonrisa a una chica que lo miraba intentado entender ¿por qué le preocuparía si su amiga y Eriol eran pareja?

─Rong ¿puedo pedirte un favor algo peculiar? ─le dijo ella acercándose a su amiga.

─Lo que sea.

─Busca dentro del Círculo de magia a los mejores traductores, aquellos que sean capaces de descifrar antiguos escritos no sólo en chino.

─C-claro pero ¿puedo preguntar el por qué?

─Necesito ayuda para descifrar un cuadernillo, si Tomoyo estuviera bien seguramente ella lo haría por curiosidad, pero ahora mismo necesito de otras personas y no quiero ocupar a Shaoran con mi petición. Voy a ayudarte Tomoyo─ le dijo la castaña a su mejor amiga mientras la acariciaba con la mano sana- te juro que vas a estar bien. Eriol ha intentado hacer esto solo, pero no es correcto─ Rong la miró unos momentos y haciendo una reverencia se retiró.

El chico caminó por algunos pasillos, la mansión le seguía pareciendo un laberinto ya que era de las primeras veces que había entrado a las habitaciones personales de los Li ¿dónde estaría Ah-Kum? Cuando estaba a punto de usar el celular se cruzó con cierto chico de mirada celeste que lo miró detenidamente.

─Xue-Fang─ le dijo el inglés mirándolo a la cara.

─Reencarnación de Clow─ contestó el chico parándose derecho pese al dolor, sabía que la atmosfera no era la más apacible, pero tampoco estaba en sus genes ser grosero aunque los celos lo estuvieran invadiendo.

─Me alegra encontrarme contigo, creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

─No comprendo…

─No es tu culpa─ le dijo lanzando un suspiro detrás de sus palabras, no le gustaba tener que admitirlo en voz alta─ es mía.

─No sé…

─Sobre Tomoyo- dijo el inglés cruzándose de brazos─ no está así por tu culpa.

─Yo contribuí a que sus sentimientos se desestabilizaran siendo que tú me explicaste lo que podría ocurrir cuando me pediste que le ayudara con las pociones, si esa noche yo me hubiera guardado mis palabras…─ el chico había puesto en palabras los pensamientos que le venían atormentando.

─Yo sabía que ella la estaba pasando mal─ le dijo el inglés subiendo el tono de su voz y dudando unos segundos sin estar seguro de continuar─ que después de que te le declaraste y nosotros discutimos ella no estaba bien, pero en vez de pensar como Clow, con madurez o al menos con un poco de sentido común decidí actuar como un adolescente egoísta y celoso, así que sí ¡Todo es mi culpa! ─ le espetó al chico sacando lo que venía pensando desde hace varios días.

─No quieras culparte de todo─ arremetió el chico─yo fui quien cometió el error, ustedes… yo no quería creerlo, no era mi intención entrometerme sólo…

─¡No fue un error! Ella se puso feliz de ser parte de tus sentimientos pero como siempre el problema soy yo, es Clow, es la magia que lo complica todo─ le dijo intentando controlar la desesperación que crecía en su interior- nosotros somos el error.

─Lo complicas tú─ le contestó Rong elevando la voz─ ella te quiere y tú a ella ¿a qué le temes? ¿A que salga lastimada? ¡Sorpresa! Ya lo está. Clow perdió a Sying por no tener las agallas de luchar ante el Consejo por ella ¿tú la perderás por no luchar contra tus miedos? ─ le dijo el chico lanzándole una mirada profunda y llena de significado─ y no te atrevas a llamar un error nada de lo que ella sienta, si te eligió… es porque te considera el correcto.

─Si despierta quizás…

─Va a lanzarse a tus brazos seguramente─ le dijo el chico molesto─ perdí Eriol Hiraguizawa y no me da miedo admitirlo, yo no tenía esperanzas. Aun así ella es mi mejor amiga y no pienso dejar que la lastimes con tus idioteces, ella va a despertar y quiero que tu estés en primera fila y te portes como el caballero que creo que eres─ había perdido todo protocolo al hablar y lo señalaba con el dedo, si no tuviera que sostenerse con las muletas ya se le habría ido encima.

─Pero tú…

─Es mi amiga y siempre lo va a ser, yo estaré bien no necesito tu condescendencia, solo necesito que me asegures que no seguirás con tus indecisiones─ el inglés lo miró fijamente, que sorpresa le estaban dando los magos del Círculo de magia, habían heredado más carácter del que pensaba, quizás más del que él tenía.

─No sé cómo van a terminar las cosas, yo…

─No te estoy pidiendo certezas, sólo quiero que dejes de huir y poner de pretexto las circunstancias, la vida no espera a que estés listo, pasa y ya─ le dijo el chico con furia─ no voy a permitir que juegues con ella si esa es tu intención, pero si en verdad sientes algo y sé que sí, debes vencer tus miedos.

─No lo hago─ se defendió de inmediato─ yo…

─Entonces va estar bien, pero si me entero que fuiste desagradable con ella de nuevo, juro que encontraré la manera de darte tu merecido─ lo miró huraño mientras el inglés reflejaba sorpresa y furia en el rostro ¿quién se creía ese niño para hablarle así?

─De acuerdo Rong─ le dijo el chico soltando el aire después de una guerra de miradas─ veo que vas en serio con esto, prometo que hablaré con ella, sinceramente- afirmó al ver la desconfianza en su mirada- como debe ser.

─Confío en tu palabra Eriol─ le dijo con más valor del que sentía, hizo una reverencia y siguió su camino.

─Parece ser que ya no inspiro el mismo respeto que antes─sonrió─ bueno, puedo lidiar con eso─ continuó caminando hacia su habitación, necesitaba tomar un baño y hablar consigo mismo sobre lo que llevaba sintiendo por la amatista casi desde que se habían reencontrado, sin máscaras o pretextos, la verdad.

* * *

Sakura continuaba en el cuarto de Tomoyo acompañada de Yukito, le contaba a su amiga los pormenores del día y el entrenamiento, aunque estuviera dormida sabía que de alguna forma le escuchaba.

─Sabes Tomoyo, estoy muy emocionada porque ahora mi magia es más estable y más fuerte y sé que encontraré la forma de salvarte.

─Seguro lo harás, pequeña Sakura─ le dijo Yukito recargado a un lado de la ventana, ver a esas chicas juntas lo colmaba de felicidad─ mi otra parte dice que está orgulloso de ti, aunque no precisamente con esas personas─ esbozó una sonrisa que se contagió en la castaña.

─Tomoyo, necesito probar algo, espero que no te duela y si sí, te pido una disculpa─ comenzó a subir la manga larga del camisón de su amiga mientras Yukito la observaba con curiosidad ¿qué planeaba? La ojiverde dobló en el hombro la tela para dejar al descubierto el brazo de su amiga, presentaba las venas saltadas y un aspecto muerto, pero la niña no hizo ningún comentario. Con su mano sana comenzó a pasar las yemas de sus dedos por todo el brazo y luego a apoyar sus dedos, como si buscara en qué vena inyectar.

─¿Puedo saber qué haces? ─le preguntó el chico acercándose.

─¿Recuerdas que Kero aplastó una especie de gusano que salió de su brazo? ─el chico se quedó pensativo sin estar seguro si lo había visto él y le había olvidado o había sido su otra identidad─busco precisamente eso, es primordial para lo que pienso hacer más adelante.

─No te comprendo Sakura, temo que te has vuelto demasiado fuerte, incluso mi otro yo está muy confundido.

─Ni siquiera yo estoy segura de que funcione, es una corazonada─ de pronto el brazo de la amatista despidió una luz blanca que se fue volviendo negra, la chica hizo un gesto de dolor entre sueños y así como había llegado, la luz se esfumo.

─¿Qué fue eso?

─La maldición─ afirmó la castaña que se veía complacida─ o al menos parte de la magia de ese ser que la provoca.

─¿Él lo sintió? ─dijo Yukito preocupado de que estuvieran a punto de sufrir un ataque.

─Lo dudo, yo no la ataqué, solo la hice reaccionar, en un futuro necesitaré un poco de la magia de ese ser para encontrar a las prometidas, pero aún estoy algo débil para hacerlo- la chica bajó de nuevo la mano y se sintió más relajada.

─Te has vuelto muy fuerte y segura de tu magia─ ella asintió.

─Tuve que- la chica se recargó y observó de nuevo a su amiga, nadie volvería a lastimarla, era una promesa.

* * *

Esa semana Sakura y Shaoran aprendieron a trazar las runas para invocar magia negra; sin embargo no se sentían capaces de avanzar más allá, sobre todo por las lesiones de Sakura, quien a pesar de todo seguía con el brazo enyesado y varias costillas lastimadas. No obstante, la castaña había aprovechado ese tiempo que no podía entrenar su cuerpo para hacerlo con su mente y esa mañana al entrar a la biblioteca y ver a Rong con un grupo peculiar, se sintió más feliz que en muchos días.

─Buenos días─ saludó la chica en chino al tiempo que Yukito le empujaba y Kerberus se encontraba en su regazo mirando con desconfianza a Fa Yang, quien se levantó seguido por los demás para hacer una gran reverencia─ me alegra que estén dispuestos a ayudarme.

─Si hubiera pedido ayuda al Consejo de Ancianos, señorita Kinomoto, le aseguro que habríamos mandado llamar a los mejores maestros─ comenzó Fa Yang sin enfado en la voz.

─Temo que mi relación con ellos no es la mejor─ le dijo tranquila─ además, al igual que Shaoran creo que hay chicos con mucho potencial, imagino que Rong les contó que necesito personas que traduzcan y sepan magia antigua─miró al anciano─ espero que no les moleste que acuda a ustedes.

─Es un honor para mí clan servirle de algo a la prometida del amo Li- dijo una chica no mayor de veinte años con un chongo formado de varias trenzas, usaba sombras rosas en los parpados y una túnica del mismo color- mi nombre es Xia Yuga, estudio chino antiguo en la Universidad de Hong Kong y he ayudado a catalogar diversos papiros muy antiguos, espero serle de ayuda.

─Soy Bing Qing─ dijo un chico alto y delgado de piel pálida, cabello negro y unos lentes circulares plateados que enmarcaban unos ojos rojizos─ sólo tengo 17 años pero no debe guiarse por mi edad, soy un desastre en combate, pero hablo fluidamente chino, japonés, coreano e inglés, he estudiado las raíces de nuestro idioma en la Universidad de Beijín, hago la licenciatura de Letras chinas, pídame lo que necesite.

─Soy Jin Huang- un hombre de unos 30 años con el cabello en una coleta y un traje ceremonial chino se presentó- mi padre murió en el combate, por eso vine desde China para apoyar al clan con mi conocimiento en mitología, así como latín y griego, soy profesor de estas materias en la capital.

─¿Y qué vamos a traducir? ─inquirió el anciano rebosando curiosidad.

Yukito había acercado a Sakura a la mesa donde estaba el grupo que Rong le había conseguido y puso frente a ella el cuadernillo.

─Esto─ les mostró las hojas amarillas que habían comenzado a desprenderse─ es el cuaderno de Tse, aquí está escrito el proceso que usó para transformar a Rho y Sying en muertos vivientes, él quiere un ejército, no sólo dos, sospechamos que para eso se llevó a las prometidas- el grupo se miró con horros mientras el anciano mantenía la calma pero arrugaba el ceño─ gracias a Rong y a mi amiga Tomoyo─ unos pasos le hicieron voltear y se topó con Wu Feng, que hizo una gran reverencia a modo de saludo y se sentó a lado de Rong.

─Necesitas a un experto en runas ¿no? ─ le dijo a la castaña al sentir que todos lo observaban preguntándose sobre su presencia─ y ya sabes, ahora que somos algo así como familia pudiste preguntar, no tenías que mandarme a Rong.

─Lo lamento, aun es algo difícil esto de ser la prometida del líder─ la chica desvió la mirada apenada, aún se sentía como en un cuento de hadas al pensar lo lejos que había llegado su relación con Shaoran─ y como decía, sabemos un poco de cómo es el proceso para convertir a esas criaturas, él no puede crearlas de la forma en que Clow lo hizo con los guardianes y las cartas, pero sí apoderarse de almas y cuerpos; sin embargo, no ha completado el rito, por lo cual aún podemos traerlas de vuelta, pero seguramente no será tan fácil acceder a ellas. Necesito leer sus anotaciones y están escritos en idiomas que no logro entender─ les pasó el diario y ellos se juntaron para mirarlo─ también quiero conocer los hechizos que este diario contiene, saber de lo que es capaz y no esperar a que lo use contra nosotros.

─Es un chino muy antiguo─ comentó Yuga─ he trabajado con papiros que tienen trazos como estos.

─Pero mezcla trazos del griego y creo que esto es celta─ comenzó el hombre intrigado.

─Estos trazos siguen siendo chino, pero es de otra época al que menciona la señorita Xia─ miró a la chica para cotejar la hoja suelta que estaba estudiando─ ¿no lo cree? ─ Qing se había acomodado los lentes y se notaba emocionado.

─Llámame Yuga, si vamos a trabajar juntos es raro sentirnos como desconocidos, con el perdón de Fa Yang─ el anciano asintió.

─Oh no─ dijo el anciano complacido─ siéntanse cómodos, creo que ahora entiendo un poco más la decisiones del amo Xiao Lang y su pequeña prometida, muchos de ustedes ni siquiera se conocen a pesar de pertenecer al mismo Circulo de magia, me alegra verlos trabajar por el bien común.

─Comencemos a traducir, así terminaremos rápido y Wu puede…─ comentó Jin apretándose la coleta.

─Llámame Feng, ya escuchaste, esto es un trabajo en equipo─ miró a Sakura, estudiándola─ y todo parece indicar que este Circulo de magia terminara volviéndose una gran familia.

Todos comenzaron a copiar párrafos mientras la chica los observaba. Después de un rato Sakura comenzó a intercambiar opiniones con Fa Yang sobre las partes que había logrado traducir y le mencionó sobre el entrenamiento que tenía con Eriol puesto que sospechaba que de todas formas era algo que no se podía mantener oculto, para su sorpresa el anciano se mostró complacido de que ella y el líder aprendieran directamente de la reencarnación del mago Clow.

* * *

Habían pasado algunos días desde que Shaoran lograra controlar la magia que Eriol había invocado con ayuda de un pacto de sangre, no sin cierto esfuerzo de por medio. La reencarnación del mago había emulado la invocación de dragón que Sying le enseñó a Clow y el líder necesitaba bloquearla utilizando un hechizo de encadenamiento, regresando el poder con que había sido creado al cosmos. Sakura sólo había visto todo desde lejos ya que no estaba curada del todo; ya no debía usar yeso pero debía tener el brazo en un cabestrillo, sin mencionar el dolor que aún le causaba ponerse de pie.

La transcripción del diario iba por un camino mejor que el imaginado ya que Fa Yang había resultado ser un gran maestro de encantamientos de defensa que se mostraba complacido de enseñar no sólo a Sakura, sino a la pequeña comitiva que se daba cita todos los días en punto de las cinco de la tarde en la biblioteca de los Li para traducir y descifrar lo escrito en esas hojas viejas, de las cuales dependía más de una vida.

─¿Estas ocupada? ─ Shaoran había tocado quedamente la puerta de su prometida y al escuchar la invitación se había asomado.

─En absoluto Shaoran─ le dirigió una sonrisa─ estaba leyendo unas cartas que me mandaron Ricca, Chiharu y Naoko─ a veces olvido que ellas son ajenas a todo esto y siguen yendo a la escuela como unas chicas normales.

─Lo lamento, tu vida no tenía por qué ser interrumpida por todas estas cosas.

─No Shaoran, no me refería a eso─ se apresuró a decir─ me gusta estar aquí… contigo─ se sonrojó─ y saber que ya no cargas con todo esto tú solo, al menos puedo serte de ayuda en algo y…

─Haces más que eso─ le dijo el chico acercándose a ella para mirarla a los ojos intentando vencer el sonrojo y los latidos de su corazón─ me hace feliz que estés aquí, conmigo.

─Shaoran…

─Yo…─ suspiró─ venía a preguntarte sobre las llamadas que se supone ha estado recibiendo Tomoyo de su madre, Chow me ha comentado que le llama cada tercer día y ha estado presionando para visitarla─ Sakura asintió.

─No habla con Tomoyo sino con la carta Espejo, no puedo decirle a su mamá el estado de su hija─ su semblante mostraba tristeza─ ella nunca les comentó nada referente a la magia, Espejo habla de cosas triviales con la señora Sonomi, los lugares que visita, la escuela, incluso del noviazgo con Eriol, me siento terrible con esto pero Eriol dice que por el momento no es bueno preocuparla, aunque cada vez me siento peor de ocultarle este tipo de cosas.

─Por el momento creo que Eriol tiene razón─ se había recargado en el escritorio de su novia y tenía los brazos cruzados─ no es conveniente que la madre de Tomoyo venga, no puedo prometer que la protejamos cuando el Círculo ha tenido sus propias perdidas─ Sakura asintió─ también venía a comentarte sobre la escuela, la directora habló conmigo acerca de tus faltas, ella está enterada que tuviste un accidente y te es difícil moverte ¿te parece bien si te traigo trabajo a casa para que no te atrases? También podríamos encontrar un momento del día para estudiar juntos… si quieres.

─Me encantaría Shaoran─ le dijo ella radiante─ me gusta mucho estar contigo aunque no haya demasiada oportunidad─ se había sonrojado.

─Lamento estar tan ocupado, te prometo que las cosas cambiaran.

─Lo entiendo, hay días en que yo también tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

─¿Te apetece que hagamos algo juntos? Ahora mismo puedo ser simplemente yo y no el líder del clan, podríamos…contestarles a tus amigas, me gustaría enviarle mis saludos a Yamazaki y las chicas, siempre fueron amables conmigo.

─Me encantaría─ le sonrió invitándolo a sentarse a su lado mientras ella lo observaba algo cohibida, le ponía nerviosa tenerlo tan cerca─ Shaoran─ susurró al verle tomar una hoja de cartas y morder la pluma pensando en algo interesante que contarle a su amigo japonés.

─¿Sucede algo?

─Yo… yo… te amo─ le dijo envuelta en un furioso sonrojo que le hizo apartar la mirada.

─Y yo te amo a ti Sakura Kinomoto─ le dijo él feliz de escucharla─ más que a mi vida─la tomó cariñosamente de la mano y le depositó un tierno beso en ella antes de regresar a la carta para su amigo.

* * *

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que el cuadernillo había empezado a ser traducido y pese a todos los pronósticos el pequeño grupo había tenido grandes progresos y muchos hechizos y conjuros ya habían sido pasados a formar parte de un anexo que Sakura le había hecho al libro de las Cartas, en el cual podía leer lo que ella misma había aprendido a lo largo de esos meses.

Una sección del cuadernillo le había llamado la atención a Sakura ya que trataba sobre las limitaciones que los hechizos de curación tenían y como potencializarlos con sus debidas consecuencias. Lo que habían podido descubrir de aquellos escritos era que Tse había estado vivo por más de dos siglos vagando y adquiriendo el conocimiento necesario para llevar sus planes a cabo ¿había sido humano? Sí, hacía mucho tiempo había tenido un cuerpo al que había renunciado para la inmortalidad de su espíritu al que alojaba en huéspedes que tuvieran el poder necesario para ayudarle a crear su ejército que tanto añoraba. El nigromante había juntado el conocimiento de distintas culturas y la visión que se tenía sobre la muerte para conformar la magia que enseñaba al grupo que le había seguido en época de Clow.

De entre todas las traducciones Sakura había seleccionado un hechizo que aceleraba la curación; sin embargo, las consecuencias serían el dolor padecido multiplicado por tres. Lo había considerado por tres días seguidos pero mientras más veía a Shaoran y Eriol avanzar en su entrenamiento más segura estaba que necesitaba recuperarse inmediatamente, aunque tuviera que pagar el precio, tal como las leyes de la alquimia le exigían.

─¿Estás seguro de esto Rong? ─le dijo al chico que descansaba junto a ella en una banca en el jardín de la casa de Fa Yang, donde habían sido citados el pequeño grupo de eruditos que había trabajado en la traducción.

─No voy a dejar que te sometas a esto tu sola, ya es bastante con tener que ocultárselo al amo Li─ le dijo aterrorizado─ si dejo que sólo tú te expongas al dolor no podría perdonármelo nunca.

─Gracias por no decírselo a Shaoran─ le dijo con una gotita en la nuca─ sabes que no me dejaría hacer algo tan arriesgado.

─Bueno, no lo culpo, ya sufriste bastante con todos esos combates, fueron brutales─ ella asintió avergonzada.

─No puedo seguir en esta silla dependiendo de todos para hacer las cosas, necesito entrenar con ellos , no quiero quedarme atrás─ el chico asintió.

─Lo sé, es por eso que le mentí a Li para traerte aquí, piensa que estas en mi casa tomando el aire en la granja, y en vez de eso estas a punto de sufrir un espantoso tormento.

─Sólo serán unos momentos además tú también vas a exponerte.

─No se compara a todo lo que tú has pasado─ le dijo negando rápidamente.

─Ustedes no son los únicos que corren peligro─ Wu había terminado de trazar las runas de protección en el jardín del anciano, los otros chicos aun hablaban del rito que estaban a punto de llevar a cabo mientras Fa Yang y Jin hacían las barreras correspondientes─ si algo llega a salir mal la familia Li ordenará nuestra ejecución… o peor─ tragó saliva al pensar en su prometida y el carácter que tenía, y que adoraba en secreto.

─¿Ejecutarnos? ─Xia se había acercado─ eso sería demasiado rápido, hay rumores que en los sótanos de la mansión hay túneles que llevan a cámaras de tortura─ Sakura sintió una gota resbalar por su cabeza.

─Me alegro que sus guardianes no se encuentren presentes─ aseguró Qing─ Yue siempre me pone nervioso.

─Por suerte tuvieron que ayudar con las lecciones de magia para los niños pequeños del Clan─ una risa nerviosa se dejó entrever.

─Bueno, creo que es mejor que empecemos─ Fa Yang se había acercado y les indicó a Sakura y Rong que se pusieran en el centro de los círculos que Wu había trazado, la primera con ayuda de Jin, quien la había cargado y con toda la delicadeza de la que era capaz, la recostó.

Xia, Qing y Jin se pusieron en una formación triangular afuera del Círculo donde estaba Rong, mientras Fa Yang y Wu se habían colocado uno frente a otro afuera del de Sakura, listos para activar el hechizo al mismo tiempo. Todos hicieron que sus manos se iluminaran y esta luz pasara a los Círculos donde las runas comenzaron a brillar y a girar como si de un enorme reloj se tratara. El cuerpo de Sakura se rodeó de una luz rosa y una imagen tridimensional comenzó a aparecer mientras los primeros gritos se escuchaban de la boca de Rong, envuelto en una luz verde.

Sakura sintió que la partían en dos y como cada una de sus costillas se quebraba en pequeñas espinas que se le clavaban en la piel mientras comenzaba a levitar envuelta aún en su propio brillo. Sintió oleadas de sudor frio cubrir su cuerpo y de pronto los gritos que dejaba escapar le parecían insuficientes para expresar el dolor del que era víctima, no había lugar para otro pensamiento que no fuera su cuerpo, del cual se sentía alerta a cada minúsculo detalle, incluso el sabor a sangre que sentía en la boca al haberse mordido la lengua; después de unos minutos que a ella le parecieron días enteros cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo y en posición fetal, completamente empapada de sudor y lágrimas; temblaba descontroladamente. Su primer pensamiento alejado del dolor que aún sentía fueron los sollozos de Rong y luego las súplicas de Xia.

La joven estaba hincada teniendo ataques de pánico, al parecer algo del hechizo se le había regresado y ni Qing ni Jin podían hacerla entrar en razón. Fa Yang comenzó a acercarse, haciendo que su bastón creciera a modo de báculo que en la punta tenía una esfera carmín; sin embargo, la magia de la joven lo expulsó. Sakura reconocía los síntomas, la magia de la chica se había descontrolado y era peligrosa no sólo para los demás sino para ella misma; sin embargo, la castaña aún no salía por completo de su estupor.

─Bien merecido te lo tienes─ dijo una voz que hizo que el corazón de Sakura se acelerara─ por exponer a estos chicos a algo que ni siquiera tu controlas─ Shaoran se veía molesto y caminaba hacia Xia con la espada en la mano.

─Joven Xia Lang, tenga cuidado─ le dijo el anciano poniéndose de pie─ la magia de esa joven está…

─Asustada─le contestó él─ no es la primera vez que me enfrento con algo así─ el chico se acercó y una bola de energía salió expulsada de la chica pero este la frenó con la espada haciendo que su emblema apareciera bajo sus pies─ ¡Dios del viento! ─gritó mientras la figura enredaba a la chica y poco a poco la tranquilizaba hasta dejarla inconsciente.

─Fuutie va a matarme─ susurró Wu.

─Eso si él no nos mata primero─ le dijo Qing sudando frio.

─¿Estás bien? ─ le dijo un ceñudo Shaoran a Rong que había logrado incorporarse sobre sus codos.

─Me he sentido mejor─ le dijo el pecoso─ pero voy a sobrevivir─ Jin pasó deprisa a su lado para revisar a Xia que yacía inconsciente.

─¿Cómo te encuentras? ─Shaoran se había arrodillado junto a Sakura con cara de circunstancias.

─Fue mi culpa, yo les pedí que me ayudaran y todo se salió de control─ le dijo con la voz entrecortada y los labios pintados de sangre.

─Sé eso─ le dijo el chico ablandando un poco el semblante y limpiándole las comisuras con ternura─ tiene todo tu sello, ahora contéstame ¿estás bien?

─Creo que morí una diez veces, si te soy sincera─ comenzó a ser invadida por un intenso sopor─ pero me parece que sí─ le dijo antes de quedarse dormida.

─Ni siquiera me das tiempo de enojarme contigo─ le dijo Shaoran frustrado y levantándola en brazos con sumo cuidado─ Jin por favor lleva a Xia con mi madre para que la revise, aunque me parece que solo necesita descansar; sin embargo no voy a arriesgarme, fue un hechizo muy complicado el que hicieron, pudo tener repercusiones.

─Lo lamento amo Li, fue mi culpa─ le dijo Fa Yang─ creí que…

─Sé que Sakura se los pidió─ dijo al fin─ voy a llevarla a casa y después hablaremos, lleven a Rong a su casa, también necesitará descansar.

* * *

Esa noche Sakura llevaba cinco minutos debatiéndose entre tocar la puerta que le separaba de Shaoran o esconderse bajo las cobijas y no salir nunca más.

─Si vas a tocar hazlo ya, afronta las consecuencias─ le dijo Kero─ tiene muy buenos motivos para estar molesto contigo y sé que lo que yo te diga no importa, sólo le haces caso a él.

─Claro que me importa lo que me dijiste─ le dijo la chica con una manta sobre la cabeza─ y sé que fue peligroso y arriesgado pero si tú o Shaoran se hubieran enterado no me hubieran dejado hacerlo.

─¿Y no crees que eso significaba que no era la mejor idea del mundo? ─le dijo levitando con los brazos cruzados.

─Pero funcionó, ya no me duele nada─ se excusó la castaña─ puedo caminar y todo─ estiró los brazos y piernas enfundados en un pijama salmón.

─¿Y a la chica que se le regresó el hechizo?

─Fue mi culpa lo que le ocurrió a Yuga─ le dijo triste─ supongo que sí fue egoísta de mi parte hacer eso a sus espaldas─ Kero sacó el aire y se acercó a acariciarle tiernamente la cabeza.

─No fue tu culpa, es bastante impresionante que hayan logrado hacer el rito de curación a la primera, tu amiga está bien, solo necesita descansar un par de días, y tanto tú como el niño están recuperados ¿no? ─la castaña asintió.

─Pero Shaoran─ le dijo mirando la puerta que les separaba.

─Sólo ve con él y ya, sabes que no puede enojarse contigo─ le dijo Kero─ yo iré a buscar algo de cenar ¿quieres que traiga algo?

─Gracias, si me da hambre yo misma bajaré en un rato más─ miró como su guardián salía de la habitación y la dejaba sola con sus pensamientos, se puso de pie y caminó con inseguridad hacia la puerta que le separaba de su novio y bastaron unos golpecitos tímidos para que la puerta se abriera por arte de magia.

─¿Te sientes bien? ─el chico tenía puesto un pijama verde y estaba leyendo un libro en su escritorio; sin embargo, se giró a ver a la chica que no podía levantar la mirada del suelo.

─Sí, no me sentía así de bien hace mucho─ contestó nerviosa.

─Me alegra.

─Shaoran de verdad lamento haberte mentido yo… sé que fue descuidado lo que hice y puse en peligro a otras personas y…

─Sakura─ dejó su libro a un lado y la miro detenidamente─ ellos estaban allí porque querían, no los obligaste a nada.

─Pero yo les pedí ayuda y les dije que lo mantuvieran en secreto, y eso estuvo mal─ la castaña jugaba con el anillo que reposaba en su dedo─ no debí ocultártelo.

─Me alegro que lo comprendas─ se acercó a ella y la hizo mirarlo─ eso sí me molestó, pudiste pedirme ayuda, pensé que éramos un equipo.

─Claro que lo somos pero… pensé que no me dejarías intentarlo ya que para sanar debía experimentar dolor.

─En eso tienes razón, me preocupas─ le acarició tiernamente la cabeza─ no quiero que nada te lastime nunca más.

─Pero no está en tus manos evitarlo─ le dijo la niña mirándolo con timidez─ yo quería Shaoran, estaba cansada de la silla de ruedas, de no poder ser un verdadero equipo contigo y Eriol cuando entrenamos.

─Lo sé─ le dijo él─ debes saber que eres muy predecible cuando mientes y Rong tartamudea cuando lo hace, por eso los seguí, pude haber detenido todo antes de que comenzara, pero sé que eres muy fuerte e inteligente y que no hubieras intentado algo tan arriesgado sin pedirme ayuda a mi o Eriol de no estar segura que Todo saldría bien.

─Shaoran─ lo miró a los ojos sonrojada de saber que él había estado cuidando de ella en todo momento─ gracias por estar siempre allí─ lo abrazó─ y perdón por ocultártelo, no lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo.

─Para ser justos me lo merezco─ le dijo estrechándola en sus brazos─ yo te había ocultado lo de las prometidas y básicamente todo, pero desde ahora no más secretos ¿de acuerdo? De ninguno de los lados─ Sakura asintió efusivamente.

─¿Eriol está muy enojado conmigo?

─No, en realidad le pareció divertido─ le dijo con el ceño fruncido─ que sujeto tan extraño─ Sakura permaneció largo rato en los brazos de Shaoran.


	27. Chapter 27

***Unas palabras de Koike***

¡Hey! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les juro que leo todos todos, aunque a veces no pueda contestarlos en el momento (no sé que le pasa a mi cel o a fanfiction ero no me deja contestarlos desde allí) siempre me alegran el día saber que hay personitas emocionándose por las cosas que escribo, emocionándome también.

1-Saludos a Nina de México, me dio mucha risa tu comentario xD

2.- Alguien me preguntó por allí el por qué Kai Lan usaba un kunai como arma si es una herramienta japonesa, qué buena pregunta. Desde que me decidí a meter a su hermana en la historia me dediqué a pensar en qué tipo de personalidad darle, ya que todos mencionan a Clow como un sujeto raro quiero pensar que su hermana tampoco es muy normal y seria, por eso no quería darle la típica espada que quizás le correspondía también por su parte de familia inglesa. Hong Kong es un puerto, por lo cual hay trueques, se me ocurrió que dado la personalidad e historia que empezaba a trazar para ella seguramente sería muy curiosa por las historias, personas y objetos que llegaban al puerto, de boca de los marineros o los trueques que hacían; de igual forma por su origen mestizo. Y principalmente fue la razón para que ella usara un kunai, quería que tuviera un arma diferente y que le permitiera mostrar que no sólo era la hermana de Clow, sino una chica fuerte. De todas formas dentro del capítulo Eriol explica esto mejor que yo, porque ya saben, él estuvo allí y eso xD

*Personajes propiedad de las CLAMP

* * *

Sakura se sentía de maravilla sin ese yeso en el brazo, y aunque el dolor experimentado la había hecho desmayarse, ahora estaba bien; caminaba sin usar la silla de ruedas y su flujo mágico se había normalizado. Además, se alegraba por los chicos que le habían ayudado con la traducción, quienes ahora se veían tan confiados; incluso se habían ofrecido para sanar a algunos miembros de otros clanes. Cuando los conoció ellos no confiaban en su poder mágico, pero ahora estaban muy seguros del mismo y de su inteligencia.

La chica había salido a dar un paseo por los jardines mientras pensaba en las consecuencias de la nueva idea que le rondaba en la cabeza, sabía que a Shaoran no le agradaría, incluso ella misma creía que era ir demasiado lejos; pero a su pesar era la mejor idea que tenía. Caminó directo al despacho de su prometido, dispuesta a sincerarse con él; allí encontró a Ah Kum sentada junto a la puerta y abrazándose las rodillas.

─¿Estás perdida? ─preguntó Sakura creyendo que al ser nueva en la mansión quizás había tomado el camino equivocado.

─Señorita Kinomoto─ se puso de pie e hizo una rápida reverencia─ ¿Busca a su prometido, el amo Li? ─la castaña se sonrojó y contestó afirmativamente mientras sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago al escuchar esa palabra.

─Quería hablar un rato con él─ comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos─ en la escuela no pude tratar algunos temas importantes ¿sabes dónde está?

─Sí, él y mi padre estaban charlando sobre mi entrenamiento, pero llegó el señor Wei y le dijo que hubo un problema con unos negocios y el joven Li tuvo que ir a las oficinas del banco que posee la familia─ contestó la niña servicial.

─ Ya veo, Shaoran tiene muchas cosas que hacer, yo no sabría ni por dónde empezar─ sonrió orgullosa─ ¿Te sucede algo? ─la miró detenidamente y se preocupó; tenía la vista perdida y sabía, por las pocas veces que la había visto, que esa niña era toda felicidad.

─No lo sé─ le dijo la niña mirando el suelo─ papá dice que sólo es el estrés por todo lo ocurrido, mi hermana aun despierta llorando pero… pero yo no creo que lo sea.

─Si quieres puedes contarme─ Sakura se sentó a su lado─ estoy acostumbrada a todo tipo de cosas raras y estrés postraumático─ le guiñó un ojo─ ¿Qué te preocupa? ─la chica se dejó caer exhalando profundamente ¿por dónde empezar?

Eriol se encontraba en su habitación analizando detenidamente las hojas que Yukito le había proporcionado, llenas de traducciones hechas por el grupo que Sakura había reunido. De pronto escuchó que alguien corría por el pasillo y sin necesidad de unos golpes en la puerta para anunciarse, entró Sakura arrastrando a una niña de la mano.

─Eriol─ le dijo agitada─ siento entrar así, yo…

─Lo hecho, hecho está─ le dirigió una sonrisa amable─ ¿en qué puedo ayudarte pequeña Sakura?

─Yo… bueno… tenemos una consulta─ la chica tenía caras de circunstancias y eso le enterneció a Eriol.

─¿Una consulta? ─miró a la niña que se escondía tras la japonesa, lleno de curiosidad ─¿Ah- Kum Xue-Fang? ─le preguntó observándola con sus zafiros que podían ver a través de todos─ es la primera vez que nos presentamos formalmente ¿no es así? ─le sonrió tranquilizadoramente─ soy Eriol Hiraguizawa, espero que nos llevemos muy bien─ hizo una galante reverencia.

─Mucho justo, joven Hiraguizawa─ le dijo tímidamente, correspondiendo a la reverencia.

─¿Qué me quieres consultar Sakura? ─le dijo algo intrigado por la escena─ debe ser algo muy importante, ahora que tienes a tantas personas dispuestas a ayudarte, temo que me siento relegado─ puso cara de pena─ pensar que ahora ya no me invitas a ser parte de tus travesuras, ni siquiera cuando se trata de molestar a mi joven descendiente─ soltó un suspiro

─No digas eso Eriol─ una gotita le escurrió por la nuca─ s-siempre te pido a ti consejo pero… es que necesitaba, tú sabes─ la chica no sabía cómo justificarse, sencillamente había visto a su amigo tan agobiado por Tomoyo las últimas semanas que no quería presionarlo más.

─Bromeo Sakura─ le dijo sonriéndole a su elegida─ bueno, a medias ¿qué necesitas?

─En realidad no soy yo, es ella─ miró a la niña con dulzura─ vamos, pregúntale─ la niña dio un paso al frente sin despegar la vista del suelo.

─¿Cómo supo que usted era la reencarnación de Clow Reed? ─ le dijo con voz queda y sin mirarlo a los ojos mientras el inglés la miraba sorprendido ante tal pregunta.

─Comencé a tener sueños recurrentes ─le dijo invitando a las chicas a tomar asiento en la pequeña sala que había acondicionado junto a un ventanal─ mi abuelo pensó que era alguna clase de trauma por la muerte de mis padres y me llevó a muchos doctores, pero no lograron nada, esos no eran sueños comunes, eran recuerdos que yo no había vivido─ se encogió de hombros.

─¿Cómo eran? Es decir ¿cómo sabía que no estaba loco? ─la chica se llevó la mano a los labios─ lo siento, a lo que me refiero es…

─Eran de lugares que de alguna forma conocía, no sólo eran imágenes, también sentimientos no muy propios para mi edad, no los comprendía, hablaba una lengua desconocida─ comenzó a caminar alrededor de la habitación recordando─Mi madre era japonesa por lo que escuchaba en casa este idioma, pero lo de mi sueños era diferente, con el tiempo comprendí que lo que se me presentaba era el pasado─ ella asintió.

─¿Su magia despertó? ¿O usted ya la tenía antes de eso?

─Poco a poco fue surgiendo, al principio con cosas pequeñas como trastes flotando o puertas que se cierran, pero después se volvió peligrosa ya que se originaban incendios o de la nada salía volando; por suerte ya empezaba a entender esos recuerdos y no puse mi vida en peligro demasiadas veces─ la miró detenidamente con los ojos de Clow─ ¿me dirás por qué tienes estas preguntas tan peculiares? Por lo general todos me preguntan por Clow y no por lo que sintió Hiraguizawa al descubrir que era su reencarnación, es curioso que una niña me pregunte sobre mi sentir─ ella bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio, miró de reojo a Sakura y se animó un poco.

─Veo cosas desde lo de Tse─ dijo en voz baja─ no cosas como las que ve mi hermana─ se apresuró─ yo veo recuerdos raros, camino por pasillos, digo cosas que no me quedan del todo claro, menciono personas que están… muertas─ Eriol asintió─ sé que lo están porque son apellidos que me son familiares, dentro del Círculo de magia, conozco los lugares por los que paseo, pero a la vez lucen diferentes─se quedó pensativa─ es como estar pero no estar, cuando estoy inmersa en esos sueños me siento bien pero cuando despierto estoy desesperada, mi corazón se acelera y me siento partida en dos─ su voz se quebró.

─Shiefa dijo que tu nivel de magia es muy alto, existe la posibilidad que tengas la misma habilidad que posee Sakura, ella logra ver el futuro y con ayuda de las cartas también el pasado─ le dijo pensativo mientras la niña negaba con la cabeza.

─ No es eso─ le dijo levantando la mirada─ sé que no es eso, hay… hay un árbol casi al fondo de este jardín, en un área que está casi abandonada, parece ser muy viejo y tiene un nombre grabado; he ido a comprobar con mis propios su existencia.

─Sí, lo conozco─ aseguró él mientras la niña juntaba valor y le sostenía la mirada ─ cuando Clow era un niño ese lugar ere destinado para su entrenamiento, lejos de la mirada de los demás clanes ¿qué hay con él?

─Ese nombre no deja de sonar en mis sueños, Kai Lan Reed─ le dijo llenándose de valor─ en mis sueños un chico de ojos grises lo talló, siempre la molestaba, la enfurecía y luego… la confundía─ la chica se mostraba avasallada por describir sentimientos y situaciones que poco entendía─ y luego… le dolía.

─¿Sabes de quién hablas? ─ preguntó el inglés con los brazos cruzados mientras ella asentía.

─Antes no lo sabía con seguridad, supuse que era pariente de Clow por el apellido, pero ahora sé que era su hermana mayor, lo lamento─ hizo una rápida reverencia─ aun soy joven y mi entrenamiento mágico recién comienza, por lo que no conozco aún mucha historia del Círculo de magia─ el inglés asintió.

─¿Has visto a más personas? Mejor dicho, has estado en el cuerpo o memorias de más personas─ ella negó rotundamente.

─Las he visto, pero siempre soy la misma, una mujer de intensos ojos azules y el cabello lacio y largo, siempre me rio con un alegre gorjeo, canto cuando nadie me ve y me muestro dura y orgullosa cuando por dentro llevo un dolor que ni yo misma entiendo. Entreno desde antes del amanecer y soy la última en acostarme; sin embargo sonrío─ se llevó una mano al mentón, intentando recordar esas imágenes que le atormentaban─ yo sentía su felicidad pero después eso cambió─ se mostró confusa─ cuando su hermano desapareció su corazón terminó de romperse, y luego tuvo que ser aún más fuerte, ser un ejemplo para las mujeres del clan.

─Solo tú y yo sabemos que Rho escribió ese nombre─ le dijo el chico sorprendido y haciéndola regresar al presente─ ¿sabes lo que ocurrió después?

─Rho─ la niña sonrió sin darse cuenta─ ese nombre… ese chico. Siempre que estoy sumida en esas visiones ese nombre se omite, pero a la vez, es como si pudiera percibirlo a cada momento─ negó con la cabeza para salir de ese trance─ Clow los espiaba y él se convirtió en un perro enorme para perseguirlo y hacer que se callara después de estallar en burlas ¿verdad?─ la niña mostraba más seguridad que al principio─ es confuso, no comprendo muy bien esas cosas, esos sentimientos… esas conductas.

─Eriol ¿es verdad lo que ella dice? ─Sakura seguía sorprendida, pero si no estaba equivocada esa niña era peculiar, del tipo que a Eriol le divertían.

─Si Sakura, más que posible es un hecho, sólo quiero hacer una última prueba─ el chico poseía la mirada de Clow e intentaba contenerse─ es parecido al sondeo que te hizo Shiefa, no te dolerá─ la niña asintió y se paró con decisión frente a él, este hizo que su emblema apareciera bajo ellos y silbó, la chica empezó a desprender un aura azul y un escudo parecido al de Eriol apareció bajo sus pies─ no estás loca, tienes una energía parecida a la de la hermana mayor de Clow─ la niña asintió aliviada─ pero escúchame bien, tú no eres ella, si has comenzado a tener ciertos recuerdos seguramente es por todo lo que está pasando y porque de alguna forma fuiste víctima de ese ser. No intentes entender sus sentimientos, son cosas por las que aún no pasas, el primer amor es maravilloso, no dejes que las memorias de Kai Lan te quiten la dicha de vivirlo en carne propia. Tampoco compares una vida con la otra ¿de acuerdo?

─Pero lo que veo…

─Son cosas de una vida pasada, una persona diferente y eso no debe alterar tu vida cotidiana, tú eres Ah-Kum Xue-Fang y debes aprender a controlar tu magia y ser una mejor persona que lo que fue Kai Lan ¿de acuerdo? ─ella asintió─ los sueños que tienes sólo tómalos como una película en tu mente y si tienes dudas o cosas que quieras aclarar puedes venir cuando quieras, será divertido tener una hermanita ─ le sonrió.

─Si… Gra…gracias─ le dijo totalmente sonrojada y haciendo una gran reverencia─ prometo tocar la puerta antes.

─Eso está muy bien ¿quieres hablar de algo? ─el chico tomó asiento─ a veces es difícil lidiar con eso, al menos al principio─ negó con la cabeza─ difícil no, abrumador.

─Sí yo… ¿quién era Rho? Es tan confuso cuando Kai Lan pensaba en él…

─Es comprensible, siéntate y prepárate para escuchar la mejor telenovela que hayas imaginado.

─Los dejo─ se excusó Sakura─ tengo algunas cosas que hablar con Shaoran─ la castaña se levantó y salió sonriendo, al menos la niña se veía más animada.

La castaña dio unas cuantas vueltas más por la mansión hasta que Fuutie le dijo que su hermano ya había vuelto a casa y estaba en su habitación, enseguida se apresuró al cuarto de dónde provenía la magia del chico, seguramente seguía practicando los hechizos que Eriol intentaba enseñarles. Dio un par de golpes y casi enseguida la voz cansada de su novio la hizo pasar.

─Hola Shaoran─ la chica lo miró preocupada, él aún no lograba hacer una invocación como la que ella había hecho en la batalla contra las prometidas, y sabía que eso le afectaba ─¿todo bien?

─Sí, supongo que sí─ le sonrió cansado─ ¿y tú? ¿Ya adelantaste los ejercicios que te dejaron los profesores en la escuela? ─ella negó efusivamente con una gota resbalándole por la cabeza mientras él sonreía un poco─ si quieres puedo ayudarte un poco después de cenar.

─Eso sería genial─ le dijo feliz─ será como cuando estábamos en Tomoeda ¿recuerdas? ─el asintió.

─¿Extrañas tu casa no?

─A mis amigos─ le dijo algo cohibida─ y un poco la monotonía. Me encanta estar aquí contigo y eso pero…

─Pero esa otra parte también es importante─se acercó a ella y le acarició tiernamente la mejilla─ lamento que no puedas estar allá, cuando yo me fui a Tomoeda no me importó porque aquí no tengo amigos y ya viste como son las cosas en esta casa─ rodó los ojos.

─Está bien Shaoran, sé que esto pronto va a terminar, "todo va a estar bien"─ le sonrió─ hay algo que quiero decirte.

─¿Ah sí? ─ el chico se veía sorprendido.

─Quedamos en no decirnos más mentiras─ había entrelazado sus manos y soltado del agarre para caminar de un lado a otro por la recamara mientras él la veía interesado─ por eso quiero contarte sobre algo que he planeado.

─Y será peligroso ¿no? ─el chico suspiro─ ¿qué susto de muerte vas a darme esta vez?

Ese fin de semana la castaña caminaba con decisión al jardín de los Li, era temprano para ver a alguien aparte de Wei y el señor Chow dirigiéndose a resolver algún asunto pendiente, porque al parecer los Li no tenían ni un momento tranquilo.

─Yo no estoy de acuerdo─ Kero volaba tras ella enfurruñado de haber sido despertado tan temprano.

─No tienes que estarlo Kero, es mi decisión y tú fuiste el que quiso venir, pudiste quedarte en el cuarto.

─Yo no soy como ese mocoso que te dio por tu lado─le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

─Kero─ le regaño la ojiverde─ Shaoran no vino para no empeorar las cosas, sabes muy bien que el padre de Jyang no está nada contento con el resultado del último combate, si él se presenta sólo va a sentirse…

─Terriblemente molesto─ interrumpió una voz potente que los hizo sobresaltarse─ por haber sido citado en este lugar para un juego de niños─ era un hombre corpulento que usaba el cabello en una coleta, tenía un espeso bigote y una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha, a pesar de vestir ropa tradicional podía verse que pese a su edad se mantenía en forma─ ¿acaso a Xiao Lang se le ocurrió otra forma de deshonrar a mi familia? Primero te trajo a esta casa cuando era un hecho que se casaría con Jyang y luego…

─Y luego yo gane─ le dijo la chica sacando valor de no sabía donde─ con todas las reglas impuestas por los Ancianos─ la chica no bajó la mirada, una de las reglas que había aprendido de la matriarca Li; siempre mostrarse fuerte, aunque por dentro estuviera aterrada.

─Lo último que yo vi era una niña inconsciente y…

─Lo último que todos vimos fue a Tse llevándose a su hija─ le dijo Kero retándolo.

─Basta Kero─ le atajó Sakura─ Señor Zhang, no le pedí que viniera para seguir discutiendo por lo mismo, y menos para hacerlo perder el tiempo…

─Tú no me pediste nada niña─ le atajó el hombre─ vine porque Fa Yang me dijo que la familia Li necesitaba pedirme un favor, pero ya veo que sólo eres tú jugando─ le dijo hablando en chino.

─No estoy jugando─ ella intentaba sonar segura y expresarse lo mejor que podía en chino, ya había previsto que él usara ese idioma─ usted está entrenando a lo que Eriol llama el Ejército del Círculo, quiero que me entrene a mí también─ el hombre soltó una carcajada burlona.

─¿Acaso te has cansado de ser entrenada por el viejo Wei? ¿O es que Xiao Lang ya se dio por vencido al intentar entrenar a una debilucha como tú?

─Ninguna de las dos, mis entrenamientos con Wei cada mañana no van a moverse y aunque Shaoran está ocupado siempre me ayuda con la espada, y si él no puede me ayuda Wu o Rong, pero precisamente es por lo que necesito su ayuda. Ellos no son capaces de hacerme daño, sin importar cuanto me exijan sé que no me lastimarían, siempre bajan el ritmo cuando ven que algún movimiento se me dificulta, o paran sus ataques si este va a lastimarme, es una limitante que hemos notado todos; en cambio usted me odia y no va a frenarse o preocuparse por hacerme daño.

─En eso tienes toda la razón, yo no entreno niños cobardes.

─Eso me quedó muy claro al pelear con su hija, a ella no parecía importarle el dolor que sentía y sólo pensaba en ganar, eso es algo que le admiro y debe honrar profundamente a su familia. Y por eso le pido a usted que me entrene, porque quiero salvar a su hija y a las demás chicas; para eso, aunque no me guste pelear, debo hacerlo hasta el límite.

─Yo no entreno niñas miedosas que a la primera oportunidad salen corriendo.

─Yo no salgo corriendo, tampoco le tengo miedo a los huesos rotos y quizás ni siquiera a morir, pero sí a ver morir a mi seres queridos, por eso debo ser más fuerte y necesito que usted me entrene─ la castaña lo miró a los ojos mientras Kero se mordía la lengua, ese sujeto no le daba buena espina, el mocoso tenía razón al decirle que no debía dejar a Sakura sola con él.

─De acuerdo, digamos que te entreno y por accidente sales lastimada, es obvio que el joven líder se vengaría.

─No, sería un accidente─ le dijo ella nerviosa─ no habría ninguna consecuencia.

─Bien─ el hombre se cruzó de brazos y luego la miró fríamente─ acepto entrenarte pero yo no acepto que nadie se dé por vencida ¿escuchaste? Yo no voy a tratarte diferente por ser la prometida del líder y menos por ser una niña.

─Perfecto.

─Entonces empecemos ahora mismo, y claro que tu guardián no está en el trato, ni las cartas así que ¿cuál espada usaras?

─¿Está bien esta? ─hizo aparecer una vieja espada oxidada que había encontrado empotrada en una pared.

─Por hoy sí, si sobrevives deberías buscarte un arma con la cual puedas entrenar adecuadamente ─ el hombre hizo aparecer una espada con un movimiento de su mano─ en guardia niñita, quiero ver en qué nivel estás─ le lanzó una estocada que la castaña bloqueó mientras Kero se ponía a salvo.

* * *

Shaoran llegó a la mansión Wu con pereza, se sentía agotado y el hechizo de invocación seguía sin salirle por más que lo intentaba. Eriol lo había citado para entrenar allí y así darle algo de espacio a su novia; el inglés había salido de casa muy temprano y seguramente había estado entrenando a Feng. Apenas había dado un par de golpes cuando una mujer mayor abrió la puerta y lo hizo pasar con todo el protocolo necesario.

En el jardín estaban precisamente la reencarnación y Feng rodeados por un campo mágico. Wu tenía entre las manos una masa de energía a la que parecía estar dando forma, y así sin más la lanzó hacia el inglés que logró frenarla con su báculo, pero al entrar en contacto despidió una gran luz y varios rayos comenzaron a caer alrededor de Hiraguizawa. Shaoran había tenido que taparse los ojos debido al resplandor, pero al abrirlos observó que Eriol no estaba por ningún lado; su oponente parecía pensar lo mismo y lo buscaba por los aires; entonces, un agujero negro se abrió en el suelo y succionó al muchacho hasta los codos mientras otro hacia aparecer al peliazul.

─Buen ataque, por hoy es suficiente─ Eriol le sonrió a un molesto Feng que no lograba salir─ ah claro, perdona─ el chico movió la muñeca y el hoyo negro soltó al muchacho.

─¿Cómo hiciste esto?

─Te enseñaré cuando seas capaz de controlar en su totalidad tus ataques, aun tardas demasiado en darle forma a los proyectiles, es tiempo muerto en un combate que el enemigo aprovechará. Además ya llegó mi Li favorito, es su turno de entrenar ¿por qué no te quedas? Seguramente aprenderás algo útil─ la mirada de Clow se había apoderado de su rostro.

─Supongo que está bien─ comenzó a sacudir el pantalón beige que usaba para entrenar─ Bienvenido a mi casa Li.

─Hola Wu─ hizo un movimiento de cabeza─ veo que también quieres ser más fuerte.

─Ahora soy la cabeza de mi familia, no puedo dormirme en los laureles ¿Y Sakura?

─En casa, con Zhang Yamei─ el chico lo miró extrañado─ quiere que la ataquen en serio.

─Ese hombre no dudará en matarla ¿nunca viste las cicatrices en la espalda de Jyang?

─¿Cómo por qué le vería la espalda? ─exclamó ofendido.

─Quizás no debas decir esas cosas frente a tu cuñado─le dijo Eriol─ tarde o temprano se va a dar cuenta, por muy inocente que sea─ soltó una pequeña risa.

─No me refiero a eso─ se defendió sonrojado─ mi hermano la entrenaba en runas y varias veces los hechizos le rebotaron por lo que salió gravemente herida, a veces nuestras doncellas tuvieron que curarla y ellas mencionaban que tenía cicatrices en la espalda, en alguna ocasión mi hermano dibujó por su cuerpo runas para potencializar su magia y como me estaba enseñando me hizo verlo. Ella se recostó boca abajo y dejó su espalda al descubierto mientras esto ocurría, pensé que ella te lo habría mencionado─ le dijo molesto─ se supone que era la prometida principal y todas esas cosas─rodó los ojos incómodo.

─Jyang y yo no nos llevamos del todo bien, menos hablamos de ese tipo de cosas─ contestó molesto─ además eso de la prometida principal sólo existía en su cabeza, yo jamás le di esperanzas de nada.

─Comprendo, aunque supongo que nunca se lo mencionó a nadie. Mi hermano también se lo mencionó a mis padres y ellos dijeron que seguramente las había obtenido en el entrenamiento con su padre, él es una persona realmente estricta y ambiciosa, te has dado cuenta que sus hermanos mayores están emparentados con familias muy poderosas dentro del Círculo mágico─ el castaño asintió─ ¿Cómo dejaste que Sakura entrenara con él?

─No es como que me haya pedido permiso─ le miró huraño─ si le hubiera dicho que sería peligroso y todo eso, lo habría hecho a escondidas, como el rito de curación que tú y Rong le ayudaron a llevar a cabo.

─En mi defensa, la teoría sonaba bastante segura y sencilla─ se excusó el chico.

─Ella sabe lo que hace─ agregó Shaoran─ya no es la niñita que corría por Tomoeda sin saber qué hacer con las Cartas Clow y Kerberus se quedó con ella, si algo pasa él va a protegerla─ suspiró.

─Que maduro te has vuelto, joven pariente─ le dijo Eriol.

─Ahora pongámonos a entrenar, no vine a que me preocupes más Wu.

─Bien Xiao Lang─ empezó Eriol─ sé que aun tienes problemas para hacer invocaciones, no logras consolidar por completo al ser que deseas traer a esta dimensión, quiero que Sakura y tu logren hacer un pacto de sangre para darles más poder pero si tú no puedes tener dominio de tu magia hasta el punto de volverla un ser independiente, no podrás controlar a la criatura y menos el poder mágico; el asunto terminará mal.

─¿Crees que no lo he intentado? ─rezongó─ simplemente hay algo que no funciona, el hechizo es pan comido, el flujo de magia, pero…

─Pero no lo logras─ a Eriol le gustaba hacer enojar a su amigo, pero hasta él sabía que estaba en su límite puesto que la magia siempre se le había facilitado y de pronto encontrarse con algo que no pudiera hacer no le hacía ninguna gracia─ y Sakura, quien nunca había logrado sostener el campo mágico el tiempo suficiente para empezar la invocación lo hizo, y muy bien─ el castaño cerró los puños.

─¿Conoces el hechizo Wu? ─ el chico afirmó─ ¿sabes cómo hacerlo? ─el inglés le dio espacio al líder.

─Sé la teoría pero nunca lo he llevado a cabo ¿por qué?

─Porque creo que Shaoran tiene un nuevo compañero de entrenamiento, quizás eso lo motive un poco─ Li apartó la mirada molesto pero sin atreverse a protestar.

─Por mi está bien─ agregó Wu.

─Tomen una distancia prudente y empiecen, veamos quien hace más avances el día de hoy, temo que no tenemos el tiempo suficiente para tomárnoslo con calma─ los chicos se separaron─ quizás hacer una pequeña competencia los motive a hacerlo mejor─ dijo para sí al ver que la mirada del joven líder habían cambiado, esa mirada le gustaba.

* * *

Shaoran entró a su cuarto completamente exhausto, llevaba una semana entera practicando a la par de Feng y este ya había logrado mantener el campo abierto, era cuestión de días para que lograra la invocación completa. Y él, el líder de todo el Círculo, estaba atorado en la misma parte ¿qué pasaba con él? Nunca se le había dificultado tanto un hechizo, y eso que aún no se metía en magia antigua. Suspiró encendiendo la luz y de pronto toda su frustración se desvaneció, allí en su cama estaba Sakura echa ovillo, completamente dormida.

El castaño tomó la silla de su escritorio y se sentó a contemplarla, sabía que la castaña no dormía bien por las noches pensando en cómo ayudar a Tomoyo. La amatista tenía días buenos, en que estaba consciente pero no hablaba, y otros en los que yacía dormida, como muerta. Vio que Sakura tenía una mano vendada y cerró los ojos con fuerza para calmarse y no ir a matar al padre de Jyang; mientras su respiración se normalizaba escuchó que Sakura se movía.

─¿Has vuelto Shaoran? ─preguntó ella tallándose los ojos─ no te escuché entrar.

─Estabas cansada ¿cómo va el entrenamiento? ─la chica se llevó la mano atrás.

─Va… bien ¿y el tuyo? ¿Has podido materializar algo? ─la chica se miraba entusiasmada pero su semblante cambió a preocupación cuando vio que el chico se dejó caer a su lado abatido.

─No, sigo atorado en lo mismo─ suspiró─ Wu es muy hábil, seguro lo logrará antes que yo.

─Shaoran, pero si tú eres muy poderoso, quizás sólo te estás bloqueando por el estrés, a mí me pasa casi siempre─ se puso de pie─ ya sé ¿por qué no lo intentas y te ayudo? ¿Recuerdas cuando me enseñaste a mover un sillón con mi propia magia y sin ayuda de las cartas?─ él asintió─ bueno, ahora yo te voy a devolver ese favor─ le sonrió confiada.

─¿Cómo? ─se mostraba incrédulo a que algún consejo de su novia pudiera ayudarlo, ya lo había intentado todo.

─Eriol es un gran mago, pero a veces en vez de solo aprender hechizos debes sentirlos─ le dijo ella muy segura─ vamos muéstrame cómo lo haces─ al verla tan emocionada no se atrevió a decirle que no.

Shaoran se puso de pie, concentró su magia en sus muñecas y las llevó al suelo, donde su emblema se formó, y empezó a subir de forma cilíndrica a su alrededor. Sakura lo miró esperando que algo más sucediera pero notó, por la cara de su novio, que hasta allí llegaban sus progresos.

─Resiste allí Shaoran─ le dijo ella controlando su propia magia y entrando fácilmente en el cilindro de poder en el que estaba su novio, se paró justo detrás de él y le puso una mano en la espalda─ voy a unir mi flujo de magia con el tuyo para guiarte, eso solía hacer tu madre para enseñarme ¿estás de acuerdo?─ un resplandor rosado emanó de la chica y se fundió con el cuerpo del líder; este sintió una infinita paz al saberla con él en todo momento, guiándolo─ sólo libera tu poder.

El chico lo dejó fluir por el camino que la magia de Sakura le mostraba, se fundió con ella y por unos segundos lo único que existía en ese espacio y tiempo eran ellos dos; él se sonrojó al sentirse tan conectados. No era que nunca hubieran entrenado juntos sino que ese momento se sentía íntimo. De entre su insignia comenzó a emerger la cabeza de un león chino seguido por una pata descomunal, el animal entero era esmeralda con ojos amarillos e impresionantes garras. Salió dando un potente rugido que hizo retumbar la habitación.

─Lo… logré…─ el chico estaba absorto en su creación─ de verdad…

─Así es─ le dijo la chica feliz y separándose de él, ya no necesitaba de su guía─ sólo estabas tenso Shaoran, no hay nada que no puedas hacer si te lo propones─ Shaoran disminuyó su flujo de magia y el símbolo a sus pies desapareció junto con el león.

─Y pensar que yo te traje a esta casa a que te enseñaran y ahora eres tú quien me enseñas─ suspiró─ me alegra que estemos en el mismo bando, eres una hechicera asombrosa─ la miró orgulloso─ y ya en serio, sé que tienes una venda en la mano ¿es tan horrible el entrenamiento? ─la castaña asintió, atrapada en las palabras del chico, que se mostraba más relajado y se había dejado caer nuevamente en la cama con una sonrisa que no le había visto en semanas.

─Pero va bien, está herida fue una imprudencia de mi parte, la espada con la que entrenaba se rompió.

─¿Usaste la que estaba empotrada en el corredor? Sakura, eso era de utilería, no sirve para un combate real, pudiste usar la mía─ le dijo recordando que había echado en falta el adorno de la pared hace unos días pero al tener preocupaciones más importantes lo había olvidado.

─Pero la necesitas para entrenar con Eriol─ se excusó─ y mi carta no puede ser usada.

─Mañana iremos a las bóvedas─ le dijo incorporándose para estar a la altura de la chica que se había sentado a su lado─ buscaremos una espada que sea digna de ti.

─¿Bóveda?

─El Círculo tiene una bóveda de utensilios mágicos que han pertenecido a distintas familias, cuando alguien muere sus armas van a parar allí hasta que el heredero las reclame o sean dadas a alguien más. Debimos haber hecho eso hace tiempo, perdona Sakura tengo la cabeza en las nubes.─ Sakura lo sujetó de la mano con las mejillas sonrojadas.

─Está bien Shaoran, todos hemos estado distraídos─ el desvió la mirada al sentir el rubor apoderarse de su rostro─¿te enteraste de lo de la hermana de Rong?

─¿Qué es la reencarnación de la hermana de Clow? Sí, me lo contó Eriol. Dijo que por todo lo que ha ocurrido a muchos les han despertado recuerdos de vidas pasadas relacionadas a esa época, pero que no son como él. Clow le dejó la mayoría de sus recuerdos y le encomendó probar a su sucesora mágica, Ah─Kum solo tiene imágenes selectas. Por cierto, no es que me moleste ¿pero qué hacías en mi cuarto?

─Te estaba esperando para cenar─ le dijo recargándose en su hombro─ ¿o será que ya cenaste mientras dormía? ─el chico sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

─Estaba tan frustrado que pensaba irme a la cama sin cenar, pero creo que me regresó el apetito─ le dedicó una sonrisa a la castaña, ambos se miraron intensamente a los ojos y luego se acercaron tímidamente a los labios del otro; apenas se habían rosado cuando se separaron sintiendo el rostro en llamas.

─Creo que… que es mejor que vayamos a cenar y eso─ la castaña se jalaba las mangas nerviosa─ ya sabes, es tarde.

* * *

Al otro día Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol descendían de la camioneta del señor Chow en una casa a las orillas de Hong Kong, era grande y con vista a la playa, una joven mujer con un chongo formado por varias trenzas salió a recibirlos e hizo pasar después del protocolo pertinente ante la mirada sorprendida de la japonesa.

─¿Tú te encargas de las armas, Yuga? ─preguntó la castaña a su amiga.

─Así es, el clan Xia las ha cuidado por años─miró a la chica con orgullo─ mi padre es quien las custodia pero debido al último encuentro con Tse resultó herido, mientras se recupera yo lo estoy sustituyendo, soy la hija mayor después de todo. Ahora, permítanme ser su anfitriona el día de hoy ¿buscan algo para la joven Sakura? ─Shaoran asintió─ una espada me atrevería a decir.

─O-oye─ intervino el castaño─ ¿te encuentras mejor? Por lo que ocurrió…

─Gracias por preocuparse por mi líder─ le dijo la mujer apenada y complacida─ pero no pasó a mayores, sólo fue un descuido de parte de todos, así es como se aprende.

─Fue mi culpa─ aseguró Sakura─ lo siento.

─Está bien─ le dijo quitándole importancia─ de verdad me encuentro bien─ la chica los condujo a una puerta oculta tras un cuadro y los hizo bajar unas escaleras de piedra. El pasillo era angosto y fresco, alumbrado por quinqués con flamas mágicas que se encendían cuando ellos se acercaban. Al fin llegaron a un amplio corredor flaqueado por vitrinas, en las cuales se exhibían clasificadas todo tipo de armas; desde las más ostentosas jabalinas y hachas, hasta cuchillos de caza y herramientas de agricultura, entre los cuales destacaba un sencillo kunai negro azulado que llamó la atención de Eriol.

─Ese es el kunai…

─De la hermana de Clow─ aseveró Yuga que siguió la mirada del inglés complacida─ la matriarca Li eligió portar los abanicos de su abuela paterna ya que su magia no se acoplaba muy bien con esta discreta arma. El joven líder posee una espada y sus hermanas eligieron otro tipo de herramientas mágicas más acordes a sus poderes y personalidades.

─ ¿El kunai no es un arma japonesa? ─preguntó la castaña acercándose a la vitrina para observarla de cerca─ ¿cómo llegó a las manos de la hermana de Clow?

─Los kunai están inspirados en herramientas de agricultura─ contestó Yuga─ como bien sabes Corea y Japón descienden de la cultura China; no es de sorprenderse que usaran los mismos artefactos para cultivar. La familia de Clow era mestiza, en esos tiempos los primeros ingleses habían llegado a Hong Kong y la familia Li tenía negocios con ellos ya que se dedicaba al comercio de perlas y a la pesca, la principal actividad económica de la época; éramos un puerto. Uno de aquellos ingleses fue el padre de Clow Reed y Kai Lan, su madre era una de las primas lejanas del heredero principal de los Li.

─Este Kunai fue el pago de un trueque entre los ingleses y la familia, estuvo mucho tiempo con los Li como una pieza decorativa hasta que Kai Lan la encontró, le gustaba muchísimo observarla, quizás no lo entiendas ya que Japón y Hong Kong está muy cerca uno del otro y es fácil aprender de ambos con un simple clic en tu computador, pero en ese entonces eran tierras remotas, solo se conocían a través de las historias de los marinos─ suspiró Eriol─ a esa chica siempre le ganó más la curiosidad que el sentido común, aunque no puedo culparla. Cuando tuvo que escoger un arma decidió darle dotes mágicas a este singular artefacto; no me extraña que nadie más pueda usarlo, sólo reaccionaba a su energía─se quedó pensativo unos momentos─aunque creo que ha llegado la persona que será capaz de dominarla─ sonrió para sí─ ¿puedo tomarla? ─preguntó a la chica que lo miraba absorta.

─Claro que sí joven Hiraguizawa─ contestó Yuga sonriendo─ he escuchado los rumores sobre la hermana menor de Xue- Fang, estoy segura que le será útil─ con su dedo trazó unas runas en el cristal y el kunai lo atravesó para posarse en sus manos, luego lo depositó en las del inglés─Continuemos buscando una espada para la señorita Sakura─ siguieron caminando por pasillos donde la japonesa no dejaba de asombrarse por la majestuosidad de muchas de las armas allí mostradas, hasta que de pronto se quedó parada admirando algo que sintió que le llamaba. Era una espada larga, la hoja era de un color ocre, la empuñadora mostraba flores en relieve y en el centro la cara de un león chino que le recordaba la criatura que Shaoran había invocado.

─¿Cuál es la historia de esta espada? ─preguntó haciendo que todos se giraran a verla, la chica se mostró complacida de la elección de la japonesa.

─Pertenecía a un clan extinto, una familia antiquísima, los Song─ recordó la chica─ su último propietario antes de morir dijo que no debía ser portada por nadie en al menos 100 años, ya que con ella había sellado a cien demonios─ le sonrió a su amiga─ pero sabes, si las cuentas que mi padre hizo son correctas, ya ha pasado es tiempo─ trazó unas runas en el cristal y la espada comenzó a moverse hasta llegar a las manos de Xia, quien la posó en las de Sakura─ ¿cómo la sientes? ─la japonesa la blandió y dio algunas estocadas de fantasía, se sentía ligera y el largo era el adecuado.

─Me gusta─ les dijo radiante─ ¿de verdad puedo quedármela?

─Sería un honor que la portaras─ la chica la animó─ sé que tus Cartas lo hacen todo, pero al menos úsala cuando entrenas, ha pasado tanto tiempo allí que ya merece un poco de acción─dijo rotundamente.

─Prometo que haré un buen uso de ella─ sonrió e hizo una reverencia.

─Bueno, ya que tienes un nuevo instrumento mágico, quizás sea hora de probarla─ le dijo Eriol misteriosamente─ anoche sentí una presencia de invocación en tu habitación y aunque la magia de Sakura también se manifestó no fue ella quien trajo a un sirviente ¿verdad Li?

─Logré una invocación completa─ se sinceró él mientras Xia le aplaudía y lo elogiaba─ Sakura me guio con su magia.

─Me alegro de escuchar eso joven descendiente porque tuve un sueño de…

─¿También las viste Eriol? ─susurró Sakura preocupada─ a Wati, Jyang y…─ el inglés asintió.

─Sí, vi la cueva donde él las tiene, les está haciendo lo mismo que a Rho para que pierdan la razón antes de convertirlas por completo─ la castaña asintió.

─Si dejamos que termine el rito será imparable Eriol, bien sabes que esas chicas son demasiado poderosas, aún hay tiempo pero debemos… Eriol, necesito que me enseñes a controlar a Vacío─ Eriol la observó con la mirada de Clow─ quizás ya sea capaz de controlarla y…

─Sakura no dudo de ti, dudo de todos. No es un juego, esa carta superó incluso a Clow, solo pudo contenerla, jamás usarla, si las cosas salen mal… podríamos terminar absorbidos por la nada.

─Y si no lo intentamos Tse va a matarnos─ agregó Shaoran─ Eriol ya logré hacer una invocación, ella no está sola yo…

─Lo sé Li─ suspiró─ de acuerdo, hagámoslo, vamos a probar esta tarde, seguramente Wu ya es capaz de hacerlo, quizás nos vendría bien la ayuda de Rong e incluso de Ah─ Kum, podrían ayudar a contenerla… ¿te gustaría exponer tu vida y ayudarnos Xia Yang?- le dijo a la chica que los miraba en silencio.

─Sería un honor─ le dijo en voz chillona debido a impresión─ mi poder está al servicio del Círculo de magia.

─¿Magia neutra o elemental?

─Agua─ le dijo sin dudarlo─ disculpe… ese hechizo de invocación que dicen ¿es el que usó Sakura con ese osito tan mono en el combate?

─Así es ¿te interesaría intentarlo?

─Pensé que sólo los de magia neutra…

─No si usas tu sangre como puente para controlarlo─ le explicó─ no voy a obligarte a usar lo que el Círculo llama magia prohibida pero…

─Me encantaría aprenderlo─ les dijo con las pupilas dilatas por la emoción─ bueno ya sabe, no estoy acostumbrada a que la reencarnación de uno de los mago más poderosos me pregunta si quiero aprender algo, si a ustedes no les molesta, por mi está bien.

─Perfecto, si conoces a alguien que también esté libre de prejuicios tráelo a la mansión Li hoy a eso de las cinco─ la chica asintió radiante.

Cuando los tres iban dentro de la camioneta de regreso a la mansión el silencio se apoderó de ellos hasta que Sakura lo rompió temerosa.

─Eriol, si logro controlar a Vacío, quizás seré capaz de salvar a Tomoyo─ el semblante del inglés se volvió inexpresivo pero sus ojos estaban llenos de súplica.

─¿Cómo? ─atinó a decir sintiendo que el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

─He estado estudiando, probando hasta donde es capaz mi magia. Tener el diario de Tse, la traducción de la vida de Clow, sus apuntes y bocetos para crear las cartas me han servido para iniciar mis propios hechizos, o intentos de─ suspiró─ si logro controlar la carta Vacío también seré capaz de llevar al límite el poder de las demás cartas, aún tengo que pulir algunas cosas, pero al menos sé que puedo hacer que la maldición tome una forma física dentro de Tomoyo y que soy capaz de llamarla pero… cuando la selle él va a sentirlo, y probablemente va a venir.

─Podríamos usar esa oportunidad para obligarlo a usar a las chicas contra nosotros─ agregó Shaoran pensativo─ aun no se ha completado el rito, si les damos la poción que Rong y Tomoyo hicieron podríamos... ─Eriol asintió y con un movimiento de su mano les pidió silencio mientras cerraba los ojos y pensaba detenidamente el asunto; unos minutos después asintió.

─Muy bien, vamos a jugarnos el todo por el todo, si eso hace que Tomoyo despierte, no me importa si corremos un peligro de muerte, espero que ustedes compartan ese deseo.

─Sabes que es como mi hermana─ aseguró Sakura─ no eres el único que sufre y se siente impotente o que le falló. No voy a decirte que tengo miedo, pero me atemoriza más pensar en que las cosas pueden terminar mal para ella.

─Tomoyo es importante para todos─ aseguró Shaoran─ sabes que haríamos lo que sea por volverla a la normalidad.

* * *

─Espero que recuerden estas palabras en un rato─ les dijo Eriol seriamente─ ya deben haber descubierto que los errores al llevar a cabo magia antigua son dolorosos.

Esa tarde Sakura y Shaoran estaban sentados en el patio esperando a que Eriol llegara, en cuanto habían vuelto de casa de la familia Xia, el inglés se había disculpado antes de marcharse y no habían sabido de él desde entonces.

─¿Crees que venga? ─preguntó Sakura sentada al estilo oriental y moviendo el pasto en un gesto mecánico─ quizás tiene algo más que hacer.

─¿Crees que algo es más importante que Daidouji? ─le contestó recostado a su lado y observando las nubes ─ el vendrá, te lo aseguro ¿estas lista? ─ ella asintió.

─Lo he estado desde que comencé a investigar sobre el asunto, mi padre me ha orientado un poco ahora que está aquí.

─¿El señor Kinomoto? ─preguntó con curiosidad.

─Él es profesor de historia y tu madre le consiguió algunas horas en la Universidad de Hong Kong, sobra decir que está encantado de la oportunidad─ un escalofrió le recorrió─ no me gustan las cosas de terror pero he tenido que investigar sobre la concepción de los vampiros en las diferentes culturas, los ritos que hacían para protegerse e incluso para desalojar el mal de aquellos a quienes habían poseído.

─Ya veo, tu padre te ha guiado por esos temas ¿no? ─ella asintió─ te has vuelto increíblemente fuerte, me siento honrado de que me hayas elegido para ser tu novio─ le dedicó una sonrisa que sonrojó a la castaña.

─Al contrario soy yo la que debería agradecerte por elegirme, soy bastante torpe y distraída pero…

─Pero eso es lo que más amo de ti─ le dijo él apoyado en el codo para mirarla.

─Shaoran─ le dijo con la cara completamente roja al tiempo que el chico estiraba una mano y le acariciaba el rostro.

─Te amo Sakura, es difícil decirlo─ le dijo con el rubor en el rostro─ pero nunca lo olvides ¿de acuerdo? Aunque a veces sea un idiota que complica las cosas.

─Yo también Shaoran, te amo… te amo muchísimo─ le dijo ella acercándose a sus labios y cerrando los ojos esperando con ansias el momento.

─¿Interrumpo? Lo Siento pero es hora de entrenar, guarden eso para más tarde en su alcoba─ les dijo el inglés seguido por Rong, Wu y Ah─Kum; los castaños apartaron la mirada sintiendo que les salía humo de la cara.

─Wu, por favor muéstrale a Rong el hechizo, yo me encargaré de Ah─Kum, temo que si su poder se sale de control ninguno la pasara bien─ les sonrió de forma enigmática mientras el chico mayor asentía y se apartaba un poco con el pecoso siguiéndole.

─¿Sabes invocar tu emblema? ─le preguntó a la niña que se miraba aterrada.

─Shifu Shiefa me enseñó─ le dijo en un susurro.

─Perfecto, eso nos ahorra mucho tiempo. Quiero darte algo─ con un movimiento de su mano hizo aparecer el kunai─ ¿lo reconoces? ─ella asintió efusivamente.

─La hermana de Clow usaba el sonido como arma, como Wati, la primera prometida a la que se enfrentó Sakura, pero no necesitaba un cascabel para ello, ella poseía el control del viento, sé que tu magia es de la misma índole ¿no? ─ella volvió a asentir.

─¿Y entonces por qué la entrena Shiefa? ─intervino Shaoran─ Fuutie sería más indicada.

─Eres muy corto de mente "cachorro"─ se escuchó detrás de ellos, cuando se giraron vieron a las cuatro hermanas Li caminar hacia allí─ Shiefa es la mayor, por lo tanto sabe más que todas, además al tener al elemento más agresivo es mucho mejor que yo controlando su poder. Ella le está enseñando no sólo magia, sino también la instruye en combate y esgrima, en algún momento voy a entrenarla yo también, pero justo ahora necesita una mentora en encantamientos; tener una discípula ha hecho que Shiefa se esfuerce en ser mejor en esta área, por eso Madre la eligió a ella.

─En pocas palabras tu no quieres cansarte enseñándole a alguien desde cero─ le contestó Shaoran irritado por el sobrenombre.

─¿Lo dice el que mando a Wei a enseñar a Sakura?

─¡Oye! En Japón yo mismo…

─¿Y me voy a creer que estuvieron entrenando? Ay por favor, solos y bajo el mismo techo, sin supervisión adulta─ Feimei rio por lo bajo mientras las otras dos hermanas se miraban con una sonrisa mal disimulada.

─Eso no… tú…¿¡qué haces aquí!? ─gritó exasperado.

─¿Qué parece que hacemos aquí? ─contestó Fanren con los ojos en blanco─ ropa de entrenamiento, chongos altos, no sé hermano ¿tú qué piensas?

─¿Vas a entrenarlas Eriol? ─Shaoran miró seriamente a Eriol ¿qué ya nadie le decía nada o qué?

─Si nuestro objetivo es controlar a Vacío nada está de más.

─¡Sentimos llegar tarde! ─gritó Xia Yang seguida por Qing Bing, quien saludó efusivamente a todos sin dejar de empujarse los lentes con el dedo índice después de cada reverencia.

─Hola Sakura, amo Li… doncellas Li…

─Llegan justo a tiempo ¿por qué no se unen a Wu y Rong? Ellos están explicando la teoría ahora mismo, estoy segura que podrán seguirles el paso ─ los vio alejarse─ espera Qing─ le gritó Eriol─ ¿cuál es tu tipo de magia?

─Fuego─ contestó─ pero no el tipo de fuego que la señorita Zhao Jyang mostró en combate.

─Perfecto, sigan con lo suyo, ahora estoy con ustedes, antes tengo algo que hacer con mi hermanita Ah-Kum─ contestó sonriente, los jóvenes se marcharon.

─¿Aun no soy capaz de controlar mis poderes a ese punto? ─ contestó la niña al sentir que todos la miraban─ puedo hacer aparecer mi emblema y estoy aprendiendo a dejar fluir la magia en mi interior, pero no sé controlarlo. A veces hago que las cosas salgan volando, o causo un pequeño huracán, pero no puedo…

─Si bueno a la hermana de Clow le costó mucho perfeccionar sus técnicas y todo eso, seguro ya lo has visto. El problema es que no teneos ese tiempo, así que voy a traer a tus recuerdos un poco de conocimiento de tu vida pasada, es hacer un poco de trampa pero ya sabes, hay vidas en peligro.

─El tercer ojo─ susurró Fuutie ─¿de verdad puedes abrir el Ajana?

─Tengo los recuerdos de Clow, el cuerpo de Eriol Hiraguizawa nunca lo ha hecho, pero tengo la teoría.

─El Ajana es el tercer chakra ¿no? ─preguntó Sakura─ ¿para que lo abrirías?

─Ese chakra es el del alma, las personas que se conocen a la perfección y son capaces de controlar su magia, se dice, lo tienen más abierto ya que pueden ver cosas que la mayoría de las personas no se percatan; tu hermano por ejemplo, que podía ver espíritus. Potencializa la integración del alma, en este caso su alma es la misma que la de Kai Lan Reed, aunque su cuerpo físico no recuerda eso en su totalidad, el alma sí.

─Entiendo─ contestó Sakura─ con eso podrá usar sus poderes al máximo ¿no?

─Al menos será capaces de controlarlos, si todo sale bien─ le respondió Eriol─ temo que deba saltarme todo lo demás. Sé que las personas que reencarnamos necesitamos aprender cosas, pero haré un poco de trampa esta vez.

─¿Duele? ─preguntó Ah-Kum asustada.

─No lo creo, pero seguramente si te marearas un poco.

─Lo haré─ les dijo decidida─ la señorita Tomoyo y los demás se han esforzado mucho, no quiero ser una carga.

─Creo que incluso tendrás un poco de su carácter─ contestó Eriol─ solo no te enamores de huérfanos rescatados de circo ¿vale? ─se acercó a la menor e invocó su báculo que apareció junto a su emblema─ cierra los ojos y visualiza tu magia en el centro de tu frente, quiero que traigas a tu mente alguna escena de la vida de Kai Lan, algo que te parezca un recuerdo lo bastante fuerte como para poder aferrarte a él─ la niña asintió y cerró los ojos con fuerza─ Sakura invoca a Luz, Oscuridad, Regreso y El sueño, por favor, diles que me ayuden en mi hechizo, ya sabrán que hacer─ la castaña asintió y enseguida invocó su báculo, el cual dejó crecer por completo sus alas, con algunos giros de porrista invocó a las cuatro cartas, dos mujeres aparecieron tomadas de la mano y se colocaron una a cada lado de Ah-Kum mientras las otras dos cartas brillaban sobre ella.

─Esas cartas necesitan mucha energía─ susurró Shaoran preocupado al sentir que la magia de Sakura bajaba de intensidad por momentos.

─No tardaré demasiado─ el chico fijó su báculo en la tierra frente a la menor, de él comenzó a salir una energía que en forma de triángulo se fijó en la frente de la chica mientras él recitaba algo en chino con las manos en triángulo, como si su propia magia fuera filtrada por bastón hacia la reencarnación de Kai Lan.

Ante el asombro de todos, la niña comenzó a brillar y el triángulo que se abría en su frente comenzó a cambiar de tonalidades, Rong, Wu, Qing y Xia habían parado el entrenamiento para observar lo que acontecía. Dos minutos después el emblema de Clow apareció bajo los pies de la niña y un fuerte viento azotó el lugar, haciendo que los árboles que los rodeaban se sacudieran y que Shaoran sujetara a Sakura por la cintura para evitar que su control sobre las cartas se viera afectado.

Tan pronto como todo empezó, se terminó. Las cartas volvieron a su forma, el báculo de Clow desapareció y la niña abrió lentamente los ojos; sin embargo, algo había cambiado en ella, su mirada se mostraba más segura. Se dejó caer jalando aire con desesperación.

─Eso es sin duda lo más emocionante que me ha pasado en esta y en cualquier vida─ aseguró ella sintiendo un marea intenso.

─¿Te encuentras bien? ─preguntó Shiefa.

─Sí, eso creo, pero estoy terriblemente mareada.

─Se te pasara poco a poco─ le aseguró Eriol ─use mi poder para que sólo el conocimiento y control de tu magia resurgiera, no quiero que pases por todas las crisis de identidad que yo he atravesado. También sé que puedes volverte más fuerte si sigues entrenando; así que en teoría sólo deberías estar un poco confundida cuando se trata de hechizos─ ella asintió.

─Cada que parpadeo veo círculos con runas que jamás he visto pero al parecer entiendo.

─Es normal, ahora toma esto─ el chico hizo un movimiento con su mano para que la daga que se había alejado flotando mientras todos prestaban atención a la chica se dirigiera a gran velocidad hacia Ah-Kum. Sin embargo, ella levanto una mano y la detuvo.

─Wow─ exclamó─ es como si mi cuerpo reaccionara solo─ a ver y si ─ silbó y el arma empezó a trazar espirales a su alrededor─ ¿viste eso hermano? ─giró a buscar a Rong con la mirada─ vuelve a hacerme enojar y verás.

─Ah-Kum ¿puedes hacerlo? ─ le dijo regresándola a la realidad mientras todos sentían una gota escurrir por la nuca, sin duda seguía siendo una niña─ el hechizo de invocación.

─Supongo─ les dijo ella algo insegura.

─¿Quieres que te lo muestre primero? ─preguntó el inglés, pero ella negó con la cabeza. Se puso de pie y tomo su daga, deleitándose ante el contacto con ella, sentía como si hubiera encontrado algo muy valioso.

La niña invocó su emblema en el que lanzó su daga clavándola a unos centímetros de sus pies, luego llevó el poder a sus manos y tocó el suelo; ante unas descargas de electricidad en el suelo apareció un hoyo del que empezó a brotar un ave de cara roja y cuerpo plateado con una cola de plumas largas.

─¿Un faisán plateado? ─preguntó Shaoran para sí─ aunque es enorme.

─Perfecto ─ sonrió Eriol complacido─ Xiao Lang y Sakura entrenen por allá, Ah-Kum sigue practicándolo y resiste con tu invocación, las hermanas Li, por favor vengan por acá, debo mostrarles algo.

Una hora después y tras algunos trucos de Eriol todos los allí presentes eran capaces de hacer una invocación decente, Fuutie había resultado herida por el fénix que había invocado, pero en general estaba bien. Qing Bing había invocado una salamandra de fuego mientras Xia Yang había traído un pez Koi que flotaba en el aire como si se encontrara en el mar.

─Felicidades, han completado la parte más sencilla de este viaje en el que nos hemos subido, están a punto de aprender un encantamiento que a Clow le costó dos años dominar por completo, Tse se lo mostró─ todos se miraron entre sí─deben concentrarse en su flujo de magia o lo que le paso a Fuutie no será nada comparado a lo que puede ocurrir─ la chica mantenía su mano envuelta en unas hojas que Rong le había aplicado─ pongan atención a las runas que dibujaré, probablemente nunca las hayan visto─ el chico hizo aparecer su emblema y alrededor de él aparecieron signos mágicos de nivel avanzado de los cuales Wu no perdió detalle, después de ese círculo, en cada punto cardinal se dibujaron los signos elementales, así como sus derivados de madera, trueno, sonido, olas.

Eriol llevó su energía a sus manos y las llevó al suelo, el cual se abrió y dejó salir una pantera, el chico despegó sus manos del suelo con mucho cuidado de no cortar el flujo de magia sacó una pequeña daga con su magia y se hizo un corte la palma de la mano mientras recitaba algo en latín, dejó que el líquido corriera hacia su emblema y este se iluminó de un color carmín; una opresión en el pecho de Sakura la hizo comprender que se encontraba ante un encantamiento altamente avanzado.

La pantera comenzó a crecer y los ojos se iluminaron de un carmín intenso, el pelaje se le erizó y miró a todos como si fueran una presa.

─No deben perder el control─ les dijo Eriol con voz entrecortada─ si ustedes se dejan llevar por el miedo y la desesperación, la criatura atacará sin su permiso, ya sea a ustedes o a los demás─ rápidamente juntó sus manos y la criatura y el emblema desapareció─ por ahora solo quiero que lo invoquen, cuando logren contenerlo seremos capaces de hacer un escudo alrededor de Sakura y contener a la carta Vacío o al menos, eso espero─ sonrió con cansancio─ Sakura, inténtalo tu primero por favor─ le dijo lanzándole la daga que él había usado.

La castaña lo miró con temor pero se levantó sintiendo que caminaba como robot ¿por qué tenía que pasar ella primero?

─No te lo tomes personal pequeña Sakura─ le dijo el inglés─ la magia de todos aún está intacta y si las cosas salen mal aun podremos salvarte o salvarnos─ una gota le escurrió por la nuca─ si te soy sincera, es tu invocación la que más temo ya que tu magia es extraordinaria. Todos los demás se pusieron serios, expectantes ¿y si las cosas salían mal?

Sakura se paró frente a Eriol e hizo aparecer el emblema de la estrella, el inglés le ayudó a dibujar las runas de invocación alrededor del mismo. Sakura se veía enormemente concentrada en la magia que llevaba a la palma de sus manos; lentamente las llevó al suelo y de un enorme hoyo, garra a garra comenzó a salir un enorme oso que recordaba a Kerberus, al terminar de pasar su pesado cuerpo, rugió intentando asustar a los allí presentes.

─¿Has estudiado el hechizo? ─la castaña asintió, estaba en los escritos de Clow que Eriol le había dado─ muy bien, estoy listo─ el inglés sostenía en una mano su báculo mientras con la otra animaba a Sakura a llevar a cabo el hechizo.

La japonesa despegó lentamente las manos del suelo, intentando controlar los temblores de su cuerpo, una mezcla de miedo y el flujo de poder que por él corría. Tomó la daga y se hizo un corte en la palma, un gesto de dolor le cruzó el rostro mientras en un murmullo comenzaba a recitar esas palabras que había memorizado. En cuanto las primeras gotas cayeron, el escudo se iluminó y el oso creció, su semblante amable cambió a uno furioso.

─Recítalo más lento Sakura─ le dijo el inglés al ver que el brillo mágico del emblema empezaba a convertirse en llamas. Ella siguió murmurando palabras intentando controlar su voz, su cuerpo y el flujo de magia, pero sentía que algo no estaba bien.

─Eriol no... ─las llamas crecieron tapándola del campo de visión de los demás.

─¡Sakura! ─gritó Shaoran dispuesto a entrar por ella pero el brazo de Eriol lo detuvo─ ¿qué haces? ¡Algo está mal!

─¡Si entras allí solo vas a empeorarlo! ─le advirtió el inglés─ Sakura ¡no rompas la conexión! ─ante su consejo las llamas se cerraron por completo y todos los espectadores comenzaron a respirar con dificultad ─¡Tú eres más fuerte que eso Sakura! ─gritó el chico antes de ver cómo la bestia invocada cruzaba las llamas con el semblante lleno de ira.


End file.
